Buried in Strawberries
by Ryou'sGal
Summary: How can a ditzy teenage girl like Zoey balance school, predisites, her relationship with Mark, her job AND her powers without exploding! When everything starts to crumble down for Zoey who will pick her back up... Mark or Elliot?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP because if I did, Elliot and Zoey would be together. Period.

Warning: This story contains violence, heavy language. and sexual references. This fanfic is for Zelliot shippers. Story contains spoilers.

Hey guys! I am so excited to finally be writing this, I'm always reading Zoey&Elliot/Ichigo&Ryou fanfictions so it feels so good to finally be writing my own! :D As you probably already noticed I will be using the English names. And sorry if I make spelling or grammar mistakes. (This is my first story so bare with me!) :'D And for you dirty readers there _may_ be a lemon in this story somewhere... Okay I won't stall anymore... Please don't hate and **review** so I can know what to improve on... Oh come on it's my first story! Anyways, enjoy! ;D

* * *

It was 4:25am. Zoey was sound asleep in her bed when suddenly...

"Wake up Zoey, wake up!" Mini mew yelled, as Zoey continued to snore.

"Activate Zoey! Activate! Predisite alert, predisite alert! Zoey!" Mini mew shouted as he tugged a lock of the red-head's hair with his fuzzy pink tail. But it was no use, Zoey was in a deep sleep.

" _Bzzzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz_ " Zoey jumped out of her sleep woth a scream from the buzzing of her phone, causing mini mew to fall on the ground.

"AHH! Oh... it's just my phone... *yaawwn.*" She answered her phone half asleep. "Ugh, Hello..?"

"Zoey! Where the hell are you?!" A voice shouted.

"Elliot?! *Yawn* Don't you know what time i-?

"Yes! Now get off your lazy butt and come to the park, it's a predisite! HURRY!" Elliot yelled, drowned by the sounds of crashing and screaming in the background before he hung up. Zoey then quickly widened her eyes and looked out of her window to see fires and sparks lashing out from a few blocks away. "Come on mini mew!" As Zoey sprinted out of her house the dazed mini mew struggled to lift himself from the floor. "Wait... for... me..." He panted.

It was dark. Really dark. All house lights in the neighborhood were off and a few of the street lamps were flickering. As Zoey ran towards the park she came across a bar full of drunk men. She tried as hard as she could to blend in with the night, which was hard since she was wearing bright pink pyjamas with strawberries on them.

"Hey'a cupcake." Zoey trembled as she slowly turned around to the direction of the voice. Walking wobbly towards her were three drunk men. "Isn't it a 'lil late for ya' to be out 'ere? Heh heh." Said one of them.

"I-I need to go..." She replied in the slightest fear. As she was turning around ready to run one of the men gripped her wrist tightly. Zoey struggled to get her hand loose. She tried and tried to yank it out but it was no use. The man then pulled her wrist to him, pulling Zoey's face closer to his. "Go? What, before the party starts? ...I don't think so." His man whose breath smelt a combination of alcohol and cigars. The two men beside him had evil grins as they were all staring at Zoey. She had to think fast.

' _Great. How the heck am I going to get out of this without transforming into a fricking' cat?_ ' She thought to herself, but then remembered her "secret weapon". She then battered her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously at the men. "Okay.. Let's do this." She unbuttoned the first three buttons of her pyjamas, revealing a section of her pink bra. The three men grinned even wider with they're either yellow, black or gold teeth. Zoey then reached into her bra cup and quickly yanked out her pepper spray. With no hesitation she sprayed the man in his eyeballs allowing him to step back covering his face in pain. This was Zoey chance to run. "AH! I can't see! GET HER!" The two guys beside Zoey crept up on her while the middle man rolled on the floor in agony, stepping forward with their hands clawed. Zoey slowly started stepping back. As the two men began running towards her she cleverly ducked, with her knees in front of her face and her hands over her head. The two men tripped over each other and loudly crashed into some trash cans and boxes. Once they were unconscious Zoey remembered that she was needed at the park. "Oh no! I'm wasting time!" She ran into the distance and the man yelled, "Ya' won't get away with this, ya' hear?! YOU WON'T!"

Zoey couldn't help but giggle as she ran into the closest alley she could find so she'd have some privacy to transform. "Power pendant, metamorphosis!" She whispered. Then in her mew form she turned her head to see a hobo sitting there, shocked by what he had just seen. Both Zoey and the hobo's eyes widened, staring at each other silently and awkwardly. "Uhh..." Zoey was speechless. "Whoa... I really _do_ need to come off the pot!" The hobo said, dazed. Zoey wiped her forehead in relief and hurried to the park.

When she was almost at the entrance she realized the silence. No sparks, no screaming, no breaking of innocent park benches or explosions. Nothing. She ran into the park and panted "GUYS?! WHERE'S THE PREDISITE?" Only to realize no one was there. _'Was Elliot just messing with me..? Grrr that jerk I should've known he'd... No he wouldn't fool around about the mew project...'_ The confused red head looked around only to see Corina, Bridget and Renee come out from the mist seconds later.

"AHEM, where have you been?!" Corina shouted angrily.

"I—Um..." Zoey blushed, afraid to answer because she knew that anything she could possibly say would have made Corina 10 times more furious than she already was.

"Zoey, Zoey! You missed all the excitement!" Kiki cheered, sitting on a tree branch. She pounced down and starting jumping hyperly in front of Zoey.

"There was a HA-YOOOGE predisite and it shot thorns and ripped some of the trees in half and even tried to eat Renee! IT WAS AWESOME!" She shouted with a big smile. Zoey looked over at Renee who had three claw scratches on the right side of her belly. Renee stood there with the other mews with her arms crossed, totally silent and not caring. "I think it had a crush on her!" Kiki yelled happily, as Renee just went "Pshk."

"Looks like I sure missed out.." Zoey chuckled awkwardly.

"Missed out?! We had to fight a fricking dangerous predisite all on our own because YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO GET OUT OF YOUR STUPID BED AND STOP DREAMING ABOUT MARK AND YOUR DUMB-"

"Corina, breathe!" Said Bridget calmly placing her hand of Corina's shoulder. "It was only an infused squirrel, nothing we couldn't have handled."

"Whatever, let's go." Said Renee coolly as she walked to the exit of the park. Corina and Bridget followed her out but Corina couldn't help giving Zoey the stink-eye. Zoey felt extremely guilty.

"Kiki, _you're_ not mad at me are you?" Zoey said slightly sad.

"No way Zoe I had too much fun!" Kiki laughed, as Zoey chuckled along. Kiki then yawned. "Well I gotta go, we have work tomorrow. See ya! WOO HOO!" Before Zoey could even say good night back the little monkey jumped super high, swinging from tree branch to tree branch and leaping over the park. Zoey couldn't help but smile with relief that not the WHOLE team hated her. As she looked down she had noticed she had transformed back into her (partly unbuttoned) PJ's. Zoey was suddenly really tired. ' _Must be my inner cat kicking in.' S_ he told herself. As she turned around ready to walk home she bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. Her butt and feet on the floor but being held up with her hands beside her.

"Hey, watch it!" She said rubbing the back of her head, she made a shocked face when she looked up to see none other than her boss, standing over her with his arms on his hips. He looked mad. "Elliot! I—" Zoey said scared as she got off the cold ground.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled. As Zoey slowly got up and dusted her knees she tried to explain. "Look, I know your mad but I have a reasonable explanation. Funny story actually, you see there were these drunk guys and—"

Zoey stopped to see Elliot not laughing... or getting any calmer. He would always get mad if a member of the group ever arrived to a battle late or not at all, _and_ he would often give Zoey the hardest time about everything because she was team leader. So right now wasn't the best blend."I don't care! You're the team leader, start acting like it!" He shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Zoey said timidly looking down with her hands together. Suddenly Zoey snapped into reality.

"Wait a minute! Why should **I** be sorry?! I mean what's with the random predisite calls lately?! It's not my fault the cyniclons want to take over the world!-" She shouted in anger.

"-Well it's your fault for taking so long to get out here!" Elliot shouted back.

"You're lucky I even ran here! I mean, you have a car, when's the last time _I_ got a ride anywhere?! I never ASKED to be a stinking mew mew!" Elliot opened his mouth to retaliate before Zoey cut him off. "Ugh, so typical that you won't even hear me out! I almost got kidnapped tonight, or raped, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Zoey shouted in the loudest tone she could make. Her face was tomato red and her fists were tight. Her cat ears also sprung out.

Elliot was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. He then turned around with his arms crossed. "You start work early tomorrow. 8:15." She clenched her teeth together in anger. _'J.E.R.K!'_ This was 45 minutes earlier than her regular schedule. "And button up your shirt..." He added. Zoey gasped forgetting her buttons were still undone and quickly buttoned her shirt up to her neck as Elliot calmly walked off in the direction of the cafe.

Zoey gaped furiously; ' _Is he for real?! This has to be a joke!_ ' Before she could even answer Elliot was already far. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK ELLIOT! I HATE YOU!" She screeched. Elliot continued to walk, disappearing into the mist ahead and leaving Zoey standing outside the park alone. ' _Wait a sec, how am I going to get home without passing those stupid drunks again? Is he seriously that obnoxious to let me just walk into harm like this?_ ' She thought. But it was something she just had to risk so she began slugging her way home.

By the time she had only made a dozen steps she heard a car coming from behind her. She recognized the car thanks to her dad forcing her to watch that stupid track-car marathon last week. It was a shiny red Ferrari 458 spider (with five seats and a removable roof) with black tinted windows and bright blue headlights which seemed to be beaming in Zoey's eyes. Struggling to see through the light, she glanced at the car that slowed down next to her.

The windows winded down and to her amazement she saw the driver was none other than Elliot. "Are you just gonna stand there or get in?" He said coolly, running a hand through his bright blonde locks. Zoey was still surprised... and a little confused but quickly hopped into the car. The trip was silent. Elliot's focus was strictly on the road and Zoey spent to entire drive gazing out the window with her fist under her chin.

"Er... Elliot?" Zoey said breaking the precious silence. Elliot lifted both eyebrows to signal that he was listening. "Why are you giving me a ride home?" He sighed in return. "Well since you're so worked up about getting kidnapped I might as well. Besides you said you wanted a ride, I'm giving you a ride. Whatever'll get you to stop blabbing for two minutes so be grateful will you?" He said emotionless.

 _'His attitude stinks like fish!'_ (Get it? Meow ^_^)

"Grateful? Pshk yeah right. Nothing you do could ever make me _grateful_ , In fact you owe me this." She folded her arms and looked away from him. There it was again... silence. As Zoey was about to speak he asked,

"This where you live?"

"Huh? Oh um, yeah." He made a soft turn as Zoey just gazed at him. She could see this mysterious fire in his eyes. Which was ironic since they were a perfect shade of bright aquamarine blue. The brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She was so lost in them that she didn't realize the car had stopped.

"Zoey?" He then turned to look at her. She jumped from the sudden eye contact. He turned his head back front-ways. "You can get out now."

He had parked in front of her house already. "Oh! Um..." She quickly stepped out of the car and walked to her door while she watched Elliot drive away.

There was really no point in saying thank you.

The next morning Zoey showed up to work early, just like she was ordered to. As she looked around the cafe she was sure she was the only one in the building but to her surprise she saw Wesley come out from the cafe kitchen, who seemed to be pretty stunned himself.

"Zoey you're... early!" He said, amazed that Zoey was actually early for once since she has been late practically... her whole life.

"Uh-huh. Elliot told me t-" but interrupted by a pair of footsteps that came down the stairs, Elliot walked in. A little surprised to see Zoey himself.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He said folding his arms. Zoey scoffed in rage."WHAT? You TOLD me to get here 45 minutes early!" Snapped the easily frustrated teenager.

"Oh yeahhh... Meh, I forgot." He shrugged. "Didn't actually think you'd show." He did that signature sexy and irresistible but frustrating smirk of his before turning around with his back to her and headed to the lab on the bottom floor. "Since you're here get changed. The cafe opens soon." Zoey suddenly filled with irritation and turned at Wesley with grunted teeth and her cat ears out, sticking up like needles. Wesley looked scared and slowly backed away into the kitchen with his hands surrendered and eyes widened, not wanting to get involved.

After Zoey came out of the changing room in her super cute uniform Wesley approached her cheerfully. "Ah, Zoey! Glad your finished, Elliot said he'd like it if you set out the chairs and started placing menu's before the we open."

Zoey's face was grumpy and anime-sweat dropped. "Can't wait..." She said sarcastically. The door chime then rang. Wesley turned and went to see who came through the door while Zoey adjusted her uniform a little bit more. She began to mimic Wesley in a dumb voice letting her tongue flop around. "Elliot would like it if you stacked the chairs, Elliot would like it if you ruin your whole life to fight aliens, Elliot would like it if you kissed his ass, Elliot would like if you nah nah nah!"

"I'm sorry sir, cafe mew mew is not open yet." Wesley said to the person while Zoey was walking along the hallway leading to where they were.

"Oh, no I'm here to see Zoey. Is she here yet?"She froze knowing that charming voice from anywhere. It was mark, her crush/boyfriend. To be honest, she didn't know _where_ their relationship was at at the moment, whether they were together or not. They had been on a few dates but it wasn't official. Mark spotted her the moment her foot entered the room and pointed. "Oh there she is, I won't be long."

"I guess I'll give you two a minute." Wesley smiled as headed to the kitchen to prepare the cakes.

Zoey nervously walked towards mark. ' _Oh no! What's_ _he_ _doing here?_ ' "H-Hey mark..."

"Hey Zoe, for a second there I thought I got here to early." He laughed cutely. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just wanted to know if we're still on for glow in the dark mini-golfing today."

' _Oh shoot, I forgot our date! What if Elliot decides to give me overtime? AGAIN! This is not good._ ' She thought. "Um, sure we are! I can't wait!" She said enthusiastically but then froze into stone anime-style realizing what just blurted out of her mouth. (And making that "DAAAH..." noise she used to make in MMP ;P)

"Great!" Mark smiled. Elliot came back to put the open sign outside beside the doors only to see Zoey standing in front of her boyfriend. The two glanced at him when he joined the circle. ' _Awkward... Why is he standing with us? Ever heard of personal space?_ ' Zoey thought.

"Umm... Elly this is Mark, Mark, this is my boss Elliot Grant." Zoey introduced the two. "Nice to meet you" Mark said kindly putting out his hand. Elliot didn't trust this kid. Not for a second.

He looked at Marks face, then his hand, back at his face and then lifted his chin and shut his eyes. "Get back to work Zoey." And rudely exited the cafe.

Zoey flushed red from embarrassment and froze with her mouth stretched anime-style. ' _Ugh, w_ _hat's his problem?! Can't that guy behave like a gentleman for just one minute?!_ ' But she was eager to change the topic. "Sorry about that. My boss is a real jerk, he's always that way. Any-who I should really start stacking these chairs."

"Oh, right! Let's meet at our usual bench after you're last shift. Catchya' later!" Mark hurried happily to school not wanting to ruin his perfect attendance with a late mark. ' _Is it possible for any boy to be that perfect?_ ' The ditsy red head couldn't help but gaze hopelessly at Mark's shrinking silhouette and sigh. Admiring him.

"Hm." Elliot did the same, but with more despising than admiration.

It had been a busy day and Zoey was exhausted. Kiki and Bridget had already left which left Corina and Renee who were putting on their jackets and almost leaving. "Corina? Renee?" Zoey approached. They both turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm really really super sorry for not showing up in time last night. I promise it will never happen again. I wouldn't purposely stand you guys up like that. ...We're a team." Corina didn't say a word but turned to look at her older inspiration and idol Renee, who not caring-ly nodded.

Corina sighed with her hands on her hips and her face avoiding Zoey's. "Its fine. It was just a stupid gerbal anyway, I guess." Zoey then hugged Corina tightly with relief, even though Corina restrained.

"Thanks I looove you guys! This must mean you really _do_ like me Corina!"

"That's princess Corina to you, and in your dreams. Now get off me already!" She laughed. and the two girls left, which left Zoey to get changed, her date started in 10 minutes! When she turned around she saw Elliot standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Where are you going?"

"Duh, to get changed! My shift is over." She snooted placing her hand on her hip.

"No you're not, someone needs clean up around here." He replied.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Get. Cleaning!" Elliot said more clearly, flicking the young clumsy waitress' nose.

"Ow! You can't make me clean late AGAIN! I've been doing unpaid overtime all week! Plus I have a date with Mark, I'm supposed to meet him any minute now!"

"I don't care." He said walking away without giving a damn.

' _Why do_ _I_ _always have to stay late?! I work harder than any mew here! I clean! I set up the tables! Why me_?! _Why do I always get the dirty work around here?_ ' She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him without him seeing. As soon as Elliot left Wesley appeared once again in front of her.

"Please do excuse Elliot's behavior, it's... one of those days for him."

"What do you mean?"

"...It's the day his parents died."

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry."

"Go. Ill clean up around here, I have to stay behind anyway."

"Really? Thanks Wesley you're a life saver!" Zoey said excitedly kissing Wesley on the cheek and sprinting to the changing room. She didn't want the thought of Elliot's dead parents to ruin her mood for her date.

When the successful date was over Zoey and Mark stood outside her house. ' _Does this day ever have to end_?' She thought to herself.

"This is where you live. right?"

"Yep, and thanks for the date Mark. Looks like I'm back to broccoli and watching race car marathons with my dad." She scoffed, disappointed that the dream was over.

"You're so funny." He laughed. "Zoey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Mark held up two fingers making a peace sign. "You and that guy... Elliot... are you two-?" Then his fingers crossed. Zoey scoffed so much she wasn't able to let out a proper sentence, she felt sick just THINKING about being with such a jerk. But she had to laugh her way out of the question.

"Me?! And ELLIOT?! NO WAY! He's just my shallow, stubborn stuck-up boss! We're not all that close- In fact we're not even friends- we **hate** each other!" She laughed loudly and awkwardly (and snorting) in hesitation waving her palms at him. There was an silence between them which lasted for about four-to-five seconds. Zoey was worried in case she had said something wrong. She looked at Mark innocently whilst he looked like he was in focused thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you later." He gently smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Bye!" Zoey waved cheerfully before she entered her house. She sprinted up to her room and after about five minutes of twirling and prancing around her room like a ballerina with giant love-heart eyes, she finally collapsed onto her comfy bed, exhausted from her 'perfect' date...

* * *

How was that? I know I know, it was pretty suckish but believe me, it's going to get _SO_ much deeper and hopefully a lot more interesting! I know this chapter was a bit dragged out considering not much happened. This story gets more and more awesome what with romance, fights, comedy, adventures, sadness and more so please continue reading! I promise this story will NOT end incomplete. See ya in the next chapter! : D

Oh and please review! What did you like? What didn't you like? What are you excited for and what do you want to see? **5+reviews?** :3

Next time: Mark and Elliot throw some serious dissing at each other in front of Zoey's entire school! Can Zoey break up the fight?


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Fight!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own TMMP/MMP (If I did Elliot would be with Zoey, DUH!)

Hey I'm back with CH02! I'm going to warn you all now, this story does not involve a lot of the cyniclons or battles, there will only be about three battles in the whole story. And since there aren't many cyniclon battles I'm including one now which is early but will get it over with. For more information always check the bottom of the page when you've finished reading a CH and you'll find a quick preview of the next. Enjoy! ;D

(I **do** update daily and my writing throughout the story does get better. 5+ reviews please!)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Me and Elliot?! NO WAY! He's just my shallow, stubborn stuck-up boss, we're not **dating**! In fact we're not even friends- we hate each other!" She laughed loudly and awkwardly (and snorting) in hesitation waving her palms at him. There was a silence between them which lasted for about seven or eight seconds. Zoey was worried in case she had said something wrong. She looked at Mark innocently whilst he looked like he was in focused thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He gently smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Bye!" Zoey waved cheerfully before she entered her house. She sprinted up to her room and after about five minutes of twirling and prancing around her room like a ballerina with giant love-heart eyes, she finally collapsed onto her comfy bed, exhausted from her 'perfect' date...

* * *

Chapter 2: Boy Fight!

The night Zoey came home after her date with Mark, she spent more of her night thinking than she did sleeping. She laid there in her pretty pink bed curled up in a ball with her puffy pillow suffocating one side of her face. For the first time, she wasn't thinking about Mark, in fact this time she was thinking about Elliot. Sure she felt a little selfish taking time out of work to go on a date, knowing Elliot stayed at the café mourning over his dead parents, but she just couldn't resist. She felt selfish because as much as the two argued and bickered they really did care for each other. What was worse is that the others still had no idea about what had happened to Elliot's parents, none of them were ever concerned about his past, heck- not even Zoe knew Elliot's full story. _'I guess since Elliot's such a quiet guy it never occurred to them…'_

The next day was beautiful. It was hot and the sun beamed refreshingly over Tokyo. The sky was so blue and not a cloud was in sight… It was a shame Zoey had work today I mean seriously, who works on a Saturday?! Zoey looked out of her window at the breath-taking scenery and sighed, but then was startled by the ringing of her phone.

 _Mark_

"Nya! What could he want?" She jumped. After seconds of preparing what to say and fanning herself, she answered, trying to play it cool. "Hey Mark, how's it going?"

"Everything's good. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the petting zoo today. We haven't been in a while."

"That sounds great I'd love to!" _'Wait, CRAP. Did I really just say that?! I have work today, if I blow everyone off today Elly's gonna kill me! I'll just have to let Mark down easy…'_ "…But I can't make it. I have work today."

"Oh, I-I see… Maybe some other time?" His voice was filled with disappointment. She didn't _want_ to disappoint Mark and more importantly she didn't want the stupid café mew mew to get in between that.

"B-But I can ask my boss to give me the day off!" _'Great, you've really done it now haven't ya'?'_

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"Well okay! If everything goes well I'll meet you at the train station. Catch you later!"

"Bye." As soon as she hung up she melted onto the floor like lava anime style. "I'm toast." She sweat dropped. _'At this rate Elliot is SO going to fire me. And I need that raise! I guess now's as good a time as ever to say ba-bye to it.'_

She hurried through her hair and threw on some clothes after a quick shower. Around 15 minutes later she bursts through the pink café door panting from the marathon she just ran to get there. There was Corina who was lightly sipping her tea at her usual table, Kiki who was juggling delicate china making one hell of a mess and Bridget who was chasing after Kiki. Corina looked up from her tea and observed Zoey's strawberry colored face. (It was pink from the run)

"Hey you sick or someth-?"

"Can't talk. Elliot. Mark. Petting Zoo. Now!" Zoey said getting her breath back.

"What?"

"Where *pant* where is Elliot?"

"Upstairs, he hasn't come down yet—" She sprinted past Corina and into the hallway making her tissues blow off the table. But nevertheless, Corina shrugged and continued drinking her tea. Zoey dashed up the stairs and called out:

"Elliooot? Oh Ellyyy? Anyone home?" Suddenly she heard a noise coming from his room. "Hey! Didn't you hear me cal—" After bursting into his room she was frozen. Behold Elliot Grant, the guy that was currently looking at and old picture frame of himself, his parents and Wesley in nothing but a pair of slightly tight black boxer shorts. He must have just come out of the shower. Elliot looked up and after about a four-second silence they both screamed at the same time.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zoey felt paralyzed. _'Not again!'_ This felt like déjà vu from that time when she ran in on him when he was wearing just a towel. To think Zoey had learned her naughty lesson by now.

"GEEZ! Would it kill you to put some clothes on one in a while?!" She screeched.

"What?! This is **MY** place, I do what I want! It's you who keeps peeping!"

"I-I wasn't peeping! Pervert!"

"How am **I** the pervert here? What do you want anyway?"

Zoey began to mutter. "Uh—I err—"

"Look, if there's something you want make it quick!" He said.

"W-Well put some clothes on then!"

"So get out!" He turned her by the shoulders and shoved her out the room before locking the door. Zoey stood patiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed for about 10 more seconds before he opened the door again, this time _with_ clothes. He stood aside allowing Zoey to enter first , both trying to flush the memory of Elliot almost being naked in front of her.

"Now, what is it you want from me so early in the morning? He asked with folded arms.

"Uh it was... dang what was it..?" A anime style question mark popped over her head while Elliot grew impatient. "Oh yeah! I-I was wondering... Um... You see the thing is..." _'He's making this so intimidating. He's going to kill me if I ask for a raincheck over Mark. AGAIN. No, he won't kill me... he'll just reduce my paycheck. Or fire me... and by 'fire me' I mean put me on a grill and feed me to a bunch of hungry wild cats.'_ Zoey then gulped.

"Cat gotcha' tongue?" He asked.

"No I just... C-Can I have the day off? ...Today?"

"Why...?" He asked as he took a seat with one leg over the other, arms still crossed and face still not pleased.

"Well y-you see, Mark inv-"

"Oh." His face snapped up. The way his bright blue ocean eyes met her milky brown eyes made the situation feel even more nerve racking to her. _"Whatever he punishes me with I should stay on his good side and calmly accept it, so that next time he'll let me off the hook maybe.'_

"Y-You're going to fire me now, aren't you?"

He smirked and chuckled. "No. But you **are** working today."

Zoey nodded in agreement looking down at her hands. "Fair enough. I thought you'd say that."

Elliot turned to his right and looked up. "...Aaand I'm reducing your paycheck by 15%."

"I underst-WAIT WHAT?" Zoey snapped.

"You heard me."

"That is SO unfair! I work harder than anyone here I mean sure I mess up and I'm usually late but at least **I** actually TURN UP! What about Renee? She never turns up to work!"

"Renee is an international model and teen pop star. You're not."Elliot stood up with his hands on his hips and walked towards her letting out a sigh. "Do you even remember the point of this place?" The question puzzled her as her and Elliot hadn't discussed this since she first took the role of a mew mew. Brainfreeze mode.

"Well um, sure... It's a cafe right?" Zoey clutched her fingers and closed one eye while moving back, afraid to say the wrong answer. Elliot just raised a blonde eyebrow at the redhead-head and sighed walking over to the window until his back was to her.

"No. The point of this cafe is so we have a home-base. A headquarters where we can gather what we find that relates to blue aqua and do out research on it. And we need you girls together in case the aliens unleash another predisite... or worse. We can't lose to the cyniclons." Elliot's fists tightened.

"I get it but-" Elliot turned around with a rude expression. Shocker.

"We didn't hire you girls to wait on table and juggle cupcakes. And quite frankly, you're all surprisingly incapable of even doing _that_ much. Your purpose for serving here is because you're mew mews and you're humanities only hope. We have no choice but to hire you."

 _'Wow... Elliot is actually pretty smart. For a minute you'd forget he was a total jerk... even though he was still able to fit an insult in there.'_ Elliot looked cross which encouraged Zoey to be silent and her face to flush red and hot. "You sick or something?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Then get back to work."

A much as his rudeness frustrated her she knew barking at him could wait. Right now she needed to figure out how to tell Mark she couldn't make it for their date. She went to the changing room downstairs and put on her uniform. Not yet leaving the locker she flipped up her phone and called Mark.

 _Dialling..._

Something felt strange. Her heart... It didn't beat as fast anymore. As much as she had been suppressing it she's been feeling different around Mark lately. Her heart wouldn't beat as fast or hard and her ears and tail poked out less often around him. It's like she felt too comfortable in the relationship, either that or she'd lost the spark.

"Hello? Zoey, are you there?"

"Hey Mark! Sorry, just a little distracted. Listen, I can't make our date today."

"Did you ask your boss?"

"Yeah but he says I have to work."

"That's okay. You're a busy girl and it's not fair for me to steal you away when you're so busy. There's always a time when you're off work I guess." Mark said with false happiness. He didn't sound like himself lately at all.

"Of course. I'll call you later." Zoey hung up feeling incredibly guilty. _'Stupid Elliot! This is all you're fault, ugh! I mean ONE date! ONE DATEwouldn't hurt!'_ She sighed holding her phone in her hand and sitting the changing room bench while Renee had been eavesdropping outside, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

 **A/N: In almost every TMM fanfiction I have EVER read the author gets Megan and Mimi's names mixed up. MEGAN IS THE BLONDE ONE AND MIMI IS THE BRUNETTE! Carry on... ;)**

So yeah Zoey, Megan and Mimi were gossiping as usual though it was mainly Megan and Mimi doing the talking. Zoey zoned out half way through the conversation.

"So I hear Mark is playing in the championships on Wednesday." Megan mentioned.

"Uh-huh!" Mimi replied. "I can't believe it's only five days away, Ooo!"

"I know, Mark is SO going to win."

Well DUH! Zac doesn't stand a chance!"

"Who do you think is going to win Zoe? ...Zoe?" Megan asked. Zoey was completely out of it; she hadn't seen Mark around school all day which was unusual and made her feel distant. Even when had the mini golf date just the other day there were moments where he simply seemed bored and uninterested.

 _'It makes sense... I mean Mark can have any girl he wants. He's the perfect combination of everything! He's funny, smart, interesting, respected, kind, cares about the environment, athletic, strong AND hot and I'm... I'm a freak...'_

"UM HELLO, EARTH TO ZOEY?" Yelled Megan waving her hand closely in front of Zoey's face.

"Huh? W-What?"

"Sigh. I was asking you if you think Mark is going to win in the finals dummy!"

"Well I don't know mayb-"

"OMG, that's him right there!" Mimi pointed excitedly just north from where they were standing. And there was Mark at his locker, laughing with his two kendo friends who were praising his awesome fighting skills.

"..I should get to biology." Said Zoey after the school bell rang. The two girls looked at Zoey with a curious face.

"You're not even going to say hello?" Megan asked. "What's up with you today? Has something happened with Mark?" By then Mark had turned in their direction and spotted Zoey. He waved his hand with a weak smile which made Zoey's face red as a tomato.

"Zoe I think you're coming down with a fever." Said Mimi studying and placing the back of her hand on her head.

"I'M FINE." Before Mark could start walking to her she sprinted off to her next class. Mark stopped waving and put down his arm with a sad expression. _'I was GOING to ask her is she was coming to the tournament.. why did she run away?'_ He thought.

"Yo dude you coming to practice?" Said one of his kendo partners slapping his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah let's go." The second bell rang and everyone was now in class.

Meanwhile, at the cafe Elliot and Wesley were doing research in the lab as usual. Wesley was typing on the computer with mini mew beside him and Elliot was watching the screen behind him.

"Elliot take a look, I think we found something!"

"What've you got Wes?"

"I'm picking up a major signal from a potential piece of blue aqua crystal. Mini mew detected it when I sent him on a search this morning. There. The signal's coming from Tokyo bay." (I made that up)

"And you're sure it's blue aqua?"

"We can't be certain but I have a strong feeling."

"Whatever you do keep that signal Wes."

"I'm trying-"

"Wait what's that?" Elliot pointed to 3 red bleeping dots on the screen that we're moving towards the signal of blue aqua.

Wesley gasped. "This is NOT good. Something is overriding the signal... Right there, it's the cyniclons!" Elliot's eyes widened and he leaned forward as Dren, Sardon and Tarb were displayed on the screen gliding through the sky by security footage. "Sardon must be trying to stop us from reaching it first."

"Call the girls-!"

"I can't. I mean I can but.. well.. the signal is coming from over the freeway. They won't make it in time. Corina can fly there but the others can't- wait ELLIOT!" Wesley shouted as Elliot ran out the lab suddenly.

"Mini mew, alert Zoey tell her we have a situation!"

"Mini mew on it! Mini mew on it!" The cute little pink fuzz ball then flew out of the lab as well.

For Zoey the rest of the day passed uneventfully and school was now over. Zoey walked out of the main door and stood on the steps of the wide entrance stairs along with dozens of other school students. Mini mew then flew over to Zoey.

"Zoey! Zoey! Predi-" Zoey screamed and quickly hid mini mew in her arms. The other students looked at her funny from the random scream and Zoey went red. When they had turned back around she bent over so she was facing her lap to talk to mini mew privately.

"Mini mew what are you doing here? We can't let all these people see you!" She whispered.

"But Zooeeey-"

"Zoey wait up!" Mark called out from the top of the stairs with his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Wah!" Zoey quickly covered mini mew's mouth area and turned her back to Mark in the distance before shoving mini mew in her backpack. Mini mew kept flapping his little wings and muffling trying to get out. "Sorry little guy, we'll talk later!" She whispered again. She put on a wide smile and turned back around to face Mark who had just approached her. "Hey Mark!"

"Hey Zoey." Gosh I haven't seen you all day, weird huh?"

"Uh yep! So weird... What's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to see if you were coming to the tournament on Wednesday." At this point Zoey's backpack was shaking and ruffling on it's own. It was obviously mini mew struggling to get out but Zoey held her bag closer to her body hoping Mark wouldn't catch her.

"Err... Is there something wrong with your bag?"

"Uhhh yes! It does that sometimes, gotta take it to the bag repair store haha! Sorry, what was it you were you saying?"

"Right, I was just hoping to see you at the big kendo match. It would mean a lot to me. I'm not sure if I tell you this often enough but you give me a lot of courage.." Mark said nervously looking down. _'He looks nervous... why would_ _ **he**_ _be nervous? I mean, HE'S MARK!'_

"Mark I'd love to watch you on Wednesday."

Mark smiled gently and looked into Zoey's eyes. "Just what I wanted to hear." His dark brown eyes met her light milky ones. Their faces were only inches apart. _'Wait, is he going to kiss me? Okay Zoey deep breaths. It's happening! QUIT PANICKING, ugh!'_ Mark leaned in slowly closing his eyes and Zoey did the same but just before their lips could meet...

"ZOEY!" Elliot called out, he was stood outside the school gate in front of his red Ferrari 458 spider that some students were admiring. And in the backseats we're Kiki and Bridget.

"Zoey Zoey, let's go kick some alien bu-!" Kiki chanting out of the window.

"Shh Kiki!" Whispered Bridget covering Kiki's mouth and pulling her bacn in the window.

 _'Oh no, what's he doing here! He's never picked me up before! Whatever he wants can't it wait?'_ Mark sighed irritatedly and leaned back. "Isn't that you're boss?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Zoey come on let's go!" Elliot shouted.

"He doesn't usually pick you up from school," Mark said,"I thought you didn't start work for another hour."

"So did I..."

"Zoey move it!" He yelled again.

"Geez can't he wait a few more minutes? I'm sure the cafe can do 5 minutes without you." Mark grunted. _'Oh Mark... if only you knew... If only you could understand.'_ "It's not like the building will explode if you're not there."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Mark I... I have to go. Duty calls."

"Why? Zoey it's like your shifts are starting earlier and earlier. Don't you think he's taking advantage of you? Because you're younger than him? Don't let him push you around!"

 _'He's making this so hard! I just wish I could tell him. He's making me feel so guilty about my secret... Why does he have to be so dang cute?!'_

"I can't really explain- all you need to know is that they need me."

"But-" Neither of them had noticed Elliot was already approaching them, more specifically beside Zoey. "Elliot just give us a sec." Zoey said easily reading the impatience off him.

"We don't have time, get in the car."

"Don't you listen? She **said** she doesn't want to go with you." Mark snapped. He pulled Zoey behind him and stood between them.

"Look, whoever you are, she has important work to do. Not that you would understand."

"What's you're problem? She's 16! Heck, I'm not sure if what you're doing here is even legal!"

"And I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into. So I'd appreciate it if you shut up." Elliot then pulled Zoey to him.

"Boys-" Zoey said only to be pushed aside by Mark. They were now face to face which was scary, neither of them looked happy with the other. Bridget and Kiki watched from the car.

"Uh oh... Boss man looks maaad!" Kiki whimpered.

"She's MY girlfriend and she doesn't want you here! And neither do I so just get outta' here!" More and more people were watching the scene with intrigued or suspenseful faces.

 **A/N: The students are pretty much aware of who Mark and Elliot Grant are: Mark is the cutest boy in (school/)town and Elliot is the hottest which explains why there is a fan club about him. Every girl in school attends kendo practice to be lucky enough to sniff just one drop of Mark's sweat and girl everywhere come to the cafe for just a glimpse of Elliot... I know right? What cats."**

"You think I'm interested in some petty love triangle? I don't have time for this. Come on Zoey." Elliot grabbed Zoey's upper arm and pulled her over but Mark grabbed the other.

"Don't touch her!"

"Mark..." Zoey said gently. _'He really care about me doesn't he... why? Why does he care about_ _ **me**_ _so much?'_ The boys let go of her at the sound of her voice. "I need to go, I promise to call you later."

"But-" Zoey pecked him on the lips while Elliot hurried back to the car. A small pain poked his heart but like he always does, he ignored it. It's hard to believe ZOEY made the first move this time but she knew it would be the only thing to get Mark off her back. She ran after Elliot Mark to stand alone, watching her small silhouette trail after that jerk.

Elliot started and speeded the car once Zoey got in. She sat in the front passenger seat, behind sat Bridget and behind Elliot sat Kiki who was, alike Bridget, Silent. (Believe it or not) This was a little awkward for them considering what just happened outside.

"Ugh, do you mind telling me what this is about!" Zoey shouted angrily, But Elliot just drove even faster through a tunnel. (EP26 reference when Wesley was driving with mini mew :P) "Well?!"

He sighed. "We've got a strong signal from blue aqua at Tokyo bay. The cyniclons are already beating us to it so we have to get there fast." Zoey's sat back processing all of this realizing she got it all wrong. _'Blue aqua? Well how was I supposed to know that! Nobody_ _ **told**_ _me what the situation was! I mean, I figured I was needed for something mew related but I didn't think it was this serious. Why didn't mini mew tell me? Oh right... Oops. Oh, I wonder what Mark is thinking. He probably thinks I don't want to spend time with him and that I'm a horrible girlfriend... I wouldn't blame him.'_

"Oh yeah? If that's true then where's Renee and Corina huh?"

"They're already on their way up there. THEY didn't hesitate when I told them they were needed for important work."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Zoey grunted with a red anime mark throbbing her head.

"That the next time you're called for a job you won't stand there like a bag of door knobs making lovey-dovey moments with school boys. The fate of the world is at stake and you're-"

"That's enough!" She shouted. Bridget and Kiki went chibi faced (anime style) and they huddled up in the corner of the car nervously holding each other, knowing Zoey was about to blow.

"I don't like this." Kiki whispered.

"Shh." Replied Bridget.

"I get the whole saving the world thing and all but this is not fair! Who says I wanted to be a mew mew anyway?! I never signed up for this so I don't need stupid, arrogant and obnoxious jerks like YOU telling me what to do every second of every day! I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE YOU'RE ALL FORGETTING THAT!"

There was a silence.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU ELLY!" Elliot made a sharp turn so that you could hear the screeches of the tyres and a long horn beep from a car going past.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!" He yelled. His tone was harsh and his eyes were firey, it wasn't like him at all to raise his voice. This shut her up for good so she sat quietly with her hands together and her head down like a little girl. Elliot then took a deep breath. "Look, we'll talk about this later okay?"

When Elliot arrived at Tokyo bay the four saw Corina and Renee pulling up in Corina's limo before everybody got out of the cars.

 **A/N: The area everybody is in right now is a port (where they keep containers and ship them onto boats)**

Elliot lifted his fingers to his earpiece to hear Wesley's voice who was still back at the cafe. "Wesley can you hear me?"

"Yes. Have you all arrived at Tokyo bay yet?"

"Yeah but no sign of the cyniclons _or_ blue aqua."

"It's around there somewhere I'm sure of it. I still have the signal and your in it's sector but we don't have much time. Get to the crystal before they do!" Then he logged out.

"Cyniclons huh?" Zoey nagged with her hands on her hips. "I don't see any-"

"Up there!" Renee pointed. The gang looked up to see Sardon and Tarb floating north in the sky.

"Alright girls, you know what to do." Said Elliot. The girls nodded and transformed into mew mews.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Kiki marched enthusiastically but Bridget held her back,

"Wait Kiki, we know blue aqua is around here somewhere but we still don't know it's EXACT location..."

"Bridget's right." Said Renee making everyone turn to her. "For all we know it could be in one of these thousand containers and we don't have enough time to search the whole port. Sardon and Tarb are right over there: If we want to find it quickly without getting spotted by the cyniclons then we'll just have to follow them. Once we've reached blue aqua we can take them down."

"Good plan. Okay, let's move." Corina nodded. So the six of them silently followed Sardon and Tarb around the bay.

"Would you quit humming?" Sardon asked to Tarb who was bouncing to a tune in his head with his legs crossed.

"Whyyy it's not like anyone's here! You guys always think you can boss me around because I'm the little guy but you'll see! When those pesky mew mews turn up I'll be the first to crush 'em!"

"Ugh does he ever stop talking?" Corina whispered to Bridget over Tarb whining.

"Maybe we ought to invest in those modern ear drum devices the humans call... _headphones_." Sardon said. "...And a pacifier." They continued to follow the pair by crouching behind containers until Renee, who was at the front, stopped everybody by holding out her arm.

"Why did we stop?" Zoey whispered on the behalf of the rest of the team.

"Something is wrong. We've been here before."

"She's right.." Said Corina, "We've already passed this container... and that one... and THAT one!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zoey asked.

"The cyniclons are just stalling us..." Renee answered. "This is a trap."

"Right you are! Ha ha ha!" Tarb laughed floating in the air with his legs crossed above everyone. Sardon was floating beside him with his weapon held firmly across his chest.

"Look it's Tarp!" Kiki pointed sticking her tongue out.

"The names TARB!" He stomped. "And the purple girl is right. While you dingbats were running around in circles chasing US Dren has been working on a predisite that will be sure to wipe you annoying mew mews out! You're plan really worked Sard."

"Of course it did, With strategies and well-evaluated plans we are sure to win."All of a sudden a bright light exploded and grew bigger and bigger to everyone's right. They all blocked their faces with their arm as the violent wind blew back their hair.

"That must be blue aqua! Come on!" Zoey shouted. She then ran leading the team towards the light with the two cyniclons chasing after them. The light was coming from the top of a really high satellite stand.

"Hey kitty kat, it's been a while." Then Dren appeared in the air as relaxed as ever, with that devious grin on his face.

"Dren what are you doing?! This was not in my plan!" Said Sardon.

"Yeah what's the big idea!" Tarb agreed.

"You WON'T get away with this Dren!" Zoey shouted.

"Oh my sweet kitty..." Dren floated down, hovering in front of Zoey and holding his face closer to hers. He pinched her chin and lifted it to his amber eyes."...I already have."

"...I already have."

* * *

And that concludes CH02. Yes, the story IS completely revolved around Zelliot after this but in most good TMM stories I've read there are never any battles or stuff like that whichisn't as relatable to the TV series. It makes me feel like I'm watching it and at the end of every CH I'll hear "Na na na... na-nah..." Thanks for returning to CH02 hopefully I'll see you in many more! ;D Remember, **5+ reviews!**

Up next: Mark can't take it anymore and has news to break to Zoey. Important news. Who can she turn to in her hour of need? review! :3


	3. Chapter 3: It's Over?

Disclaimer: Yes I know I don't own TMM/MMP don't make me cry!

What's up guys, CH3 here with an IMPORTANT NOTE: **This story takes place after Zoey discovers Elliot's alter ego "Alto" but before the final battle against deep blue. It also takes place just before Zoey finds out that Mark is the blue knight and in this story, the cyniclons are taking a break from the whole destroying the humans and taking over the world thing...** I know I know, I should have said this earlier I'm sorry.

Oh, and I know I'm using the English names but I **have** to say Alto because there was no English name for Alto... I'M SORRY! :X

Another thing is that a part of this story _is_ used in another story, yes I'm re-using it because I really like this bit but I'm not stealing it and I can't remember exactly whose story it was in... I've read a lot of ZoeyxElliot fan fictions so yeah...

(Minor spoiler: It's the bit where Zoey yells that she had nowhere else to go and when Elliot is holding the door over her head.)

Enjoy ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Come on!" Renee led the team ran towards the light and the cyniclons ran after them. The light was coming from the top of a really high satellite tower. "Hey there kitty kat, it's been a while." Then appeared Dren, as relaxed as ever.

"Dren what going on?! This was not in my plan!" Said Sardon.

"Yeah!" Agreed Tarb.

"You WON'T get away with this Dren!" Shouted Zoey. Dren slowly floated down in front of Zoey and grabbed her chin.

"Oh my sweet kitty... I already have."

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Over?

The ground began to quiver and rumble and to be honest, an earthquake would be luck right now. The light blew up even brighter...

"AHH!" The team screamed in unison, falling to their knees and gripping the ground tightly... well everyone except Zoey. ' _I won't give up, I won't!_ '

 _BAM!_

Zoey gave Dren a high kick to his chin and while Dren's guard was down, she used her kitty claws to scratch one side of his face. Kind of like how Catwoman did to Twoface in Batman: Arkham city. (Yes I am a batman fan too :3) Dren flew upwards spinning around in pain. Then uncovering his face he hissed at Zoey with three deep bloody scratches across his cheek.

"BRION GET THEM!" Yelled Dren pointing to Zoey and the other mews. Elliot had suddenly vanished but when only Zoey realised Corina said something.

"Brion?" I guess that meant Bear-Lion because behind Dren came out an enormous half bear, half lion looking predisite. "I'll start us off mew mews!" Corina opened her heart/arrow weapon and attacked, missing the predisite... so it attacked Corina first. Corina screamed in agony and fell down with the back of her uniform ripped off.

"How dare you, TIDAL WAVE ATTACK!" Yelled Bridget, whipping out her combat castanets but interrupting her attack the predisite threw her against a concrete wall with its long spiky lion tail.

"AHH!"

"Bridget! Okay, dumb-head now it's my turn! HWAR!" Kiki slammed down one of her gum-drops temporarily freezing the predisite but it burst right through it within seconds. Now he was _really_ mad. It roared loudly in Kiki's face, blowing back her hair and making her fall on her butt.

"POO-WEE! You sure do need a mint!" The predisite roared again and slammed its tail against the ground causing a section of the ground to break apart. The little monkey fell backwards into the crack when something strange had her hand gripped on.

"Hold on!"

"Renee!" Kiki held onto Renee's purple rope as if her life depended on it... which it did but as Renee was pulling her friend up she saw a shadow hovering above her.

"Women. So gullible." Sardon said before pushing her into the gap with Kiki. They both yelled distantly falling to their doom... well luckily they landed on a rock but it's not like Renee could whip herself and Mrs monkey back up, her weapon was still _above_ ground, which left Zoey.

Zoey was put on the spot. She didn't know what she was supposed to do without the others. Her back was to the wall and in front of her was the predisite under Dren. The edge of Dren's mouth turned into a mischievous smirk. "Ha! Two kitty cats battling it out, what fun."

The predisite roared it's loudest and trampled towards her but she closed her eyes in hopes that she'd just die and not have to see it. ' _This is it. I have a feeling the blue night won't save me this time... You know what? Just kill me! Kill me now, I don't care anymore just do it! Mark's probably mad at me so what's the point of living?! Wait... is that-?_ '

The noise of little rapid footsteps came towards her and with that she opened her eyes to see Alto (Elliot's cat ego) in front of her, tearing the predisite's face with his sharp claws to make a bloody "X" shape. The predisite was weakened and now was Zoey's chance to attack. She used her rose berry bell to destroy the predisite once and for all and it worked! (Sorry I didn't want to spend too much time on this bit.)

"Hmm, luck." Said Sardon.

"See? I told you we should have just shaved her head, nobody would fight bald!" Tarb whined. Dren was amazed, he didn't know who that cat was or what just happened but it sure did get him thinking. He couldn't think of anything else to do but to leave silently with his fellow aliens.

Corina got up and limped to Zoey with her hand on her shoulder. "W-Where are the others?" Zoey gasped. "Bridget!" The cat and bird ran over to Bridget who was laying on the floor, under a stack of heavy rocks and concrete. They dug and dug and eventually pulled her out...

"Are you okay Bridge?"

"Zoey? Ugh, I think so..."

"Uh Zoe... Where's Renee and Kiki?" Corina asked. They turned their heads looking around for them only to see more and more containers. Suddenly a voice came from the large crack in the ground.

"WHOOAA!" Said Kiki's echo. "CHECK THIS OUT!" The three mew mews at the top leaned over the edge, Kiki was right! There _was_ something down there. It was a blue light coming from the bottom of the dark abyss.

"That's it, that's blue aqua!" Said Elliot suddenly kneeling over as well beside Zoey. Zoey turned to him, confused how he got there so quickly. ' _E-Elliot..?_ '

"Here!" Corina threw down Renee's weapon and she caught it easily. Then the wolf and monkey leaped down to where the blue light was coming from... but didn't come up back up for at least half a minute.

"A-Are they alright?" Said Bridget worried.

"What's taking them so long?" Corina replied.

Zoey turned to Elliot who had his hopes wide open. "Elly, what's going on? Elliot?" And at this moment, Zoey's body began to glow like that time they were fighting a giant moth. Bridget, Corina and Elliot stared at her curiously.

"What's wrong with your body?" Said Corina quite rudely.

"I don't-"

"It's blue aqua. They're getting close!" Said Elliot, sure about what was happening... where as Zoey wasn't. Turning their attention Kiki playfully leaped out the crack like the little monkey she was and Renee jumped out with the piece of blue aqua in her arm.

"Yay, we did it! We got it we really did! WA-HOO!" Kiki cheered. Renee passed the blue orb to Elliot and the team all returned to their normal form.

"Come on, let's go." Said Elliot.

Renee, Corina and Bridget headed to the limo they came in. "Ooo, A LIMO! KIKI **LOVES** LIMO'S! YIPPEE!" Corina just clutched her fists tightly in irritation and popped up a red mark on the side of her forehead. (anime style)

"Whatever, just get in." Corina sighed. The limo took off slowly which left Zoey and Elliot.

"So..."

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Turning around he headed to the car. Zoey ran behind with a confused look. ' _He's giving me a ride? Why is he being so nice... and why did he save me?_ '

 _In the car_

Zoey sat beside Elliot and they made it to the freeway. Once again, Silence...

' _Why? Why did he only save_ _ **me**_ _? Why not the other mews, clearly they needed help too. Maybe... maybe he's a nice guy? Uck, did I just call Elly nice?! Of course not! He's a jerk and he always will be! Or at least he's supposed too... Ugh, he confuses me so much!_ '

"What's wrong?"

"Huh!" Zoey snapped out of her thoughts for a moment.

"Something on your mind?"

"Oh no, it's nothing! Really." Then after about a minute or so...

"Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you save?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the girls got knocked down pretty hard. They got hurt. Why did you only protect me?"

He sighed. "What was I supposed to do, let that thing tear your face off? Besides if I did save them they would have seen me transform into-"

"Alto? You know, you can always just tell them."

"And why would I do **that**?

"Elly it doesn't have to be a secret. We're a team and we're supposed to be honest with each other. If I know about your powers then the others should know too..."

"...You make it sound like were dating." Zoey's face flushed red and hot and her eyes turned into tiny beads.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he chuckled looking at her reaction. "Relax... I'm only kidding."

Zoey took a breath out. "So you'll tell them?"

"I never said that."

"Jerk."

"Baka."

Zoey stuck out her tongue playfully as Elliot turned to his left to see the sun going down quite quickly.

"Whoa! It's getting late." Said Zoey pointing her finger on her window.

"Do you need me to explain to your parents?"

"No, they haven't met you yet so my dad will probably freak out." She laughed.

"So he's one of _those_ dads." He chuckled. ' _What was THAT supposed to mean? That he's met other girl's dads?! Maybe his last girlfriend's dad is like my dad! Hold on Elliot hasn't had a girlfriend... has he? Wait, am I jealous?! I-I can't be, I'm happy with Mark and we're going to stay that way forever..!_ '

"And besides, Mark says he wants to see me today so I'm just gonna' head to his first."

"..."

"You can just drop me off at Mataya street." She said putting on some strawberry lipgloss and looking in the mirror flap. (And yes, I made this street up :*) "You know where that is, right? ...Elliot?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said with a face of stone.

 _ **8:49 pm, outside of the park, just around the corner from the cafe.**_

Elliot pulled up the car slowly. "We're here." Turning to Zoey he saw her glancing into his eyes. Why was she staring at him like this? His aquamarine blue eyes met her milky brown ones and before they knew it they were hypnotised in silence. He leaned in very slowly shutting his eyes. Zoey leaned in as well, and she felt it. She felt her heart warm the way it used to with Mark... She felt everything else around her suddenly disappear until it was just her and Elliot. She could feel his smooth warm breath on her lips, as she looked down she realised what she was doing. She didn't want to be a cheater, especially when she had such a loyal and generous boyfriend like Mark. She looked down at his lips and...

"I, um, I should go..." He opened his eyes and moved back running his hands through his golden locks.

"Yeah, you should. He's probably waiting." ' _Um... what just happened? And that was pretty rude! ...But I guess that's Elly for you so no surprise there_.'

They both got out of the car but were about to take off in opposite direction since she was going to Marks house and he was heading to the cafe.

Elliot began to walk off silently but Zoey was still standing in front of the car.

"E-Elliot?"

He turned his head to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, thanks for, you know, saving me."

He turned around completely and moved slightly closer to her, studying her blushing face.

"W-What?" She muttered.

He sighed. "I should probably tell you girls more often but... Wesley was right." Zoey was confused and just as she was about to talk-

"I'll always be here to protect you girls." (TMM ep36 reference! :D )

They were staring into each other's eyes again. ' _Why does this keeping happening?_ '

 _ ***Click Clack***_

The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder towards them. They both turned to see who was there... It was Mark, and he looked pretty pissed. From where he was standing it looked like Zoey was **kissing** Elliot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elliot quickly looked over Zoey's shoulder and grunted. Then she turned around.

"Mark! I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Hey buddy! I thought I made myself clear earlier!" Mark stood between him and his girlfriend, grabbing Zoey's arm and pulling her behind him.

Elliot didn't respond.

"I know you can hear me!" His face was in front of Elliots, raging with eyes of fire .

Elliot looked at Zoey who had fear in her eyes. He could read her easily. It was like... they were communicating just by looking at each other. She was asking him, no- **begging** him not to fight. And with that, he placed his hands in his pockets and strolled off.

"Coward! Don't walk away from me!" Shouted Mark but Elliot faded into the night.

"Mark I swear we WEREN'T-"

"Then what were you doing?! I mean, your shift should have finished hours ago! You were supposed to come and meet me and here I am coming out here to find you kissing that-!"

"WE WERE NOT KISSING!" Screamed Zoey. They both opened their eyes in shock. They had never argued before and they never thought they would nor did they ever _want_ to.

"Mark, I'm so sorry I never meant to yell like that!"

He remained silent, not looking Zoey in the eye.

"Look at me..." She gently turned his face with her hand into her direction but he still didn't look at her. Her hand dropped... She had a sick feeling in her heart that something was going to happen... something she never ever wanted to face. Her worst nightmare was here, she could feel it! She could feel her heart drop and die out, like somebody had stabbed it and left it to bleed out.

"Mark please, say something!"

"...This isn't going to work..."

Zoey's eyes widened majorly! ' _No... no no no no NO NO NOOO! He won't! He can't! This has to be a dream! A horrible horrible dream! We were_ _ **meant**_ _to be together! I'm going to fall off of my bed and wake up and this will all be over. He... he can't... I love him too much..._ '

"No... no no please don't say that Mark... Anything but that!"

"I'm sorry Zoey..."

"Mark please! I love you! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU! I've always loved you and I will always love you!

"Zoey plea-"

"And only you! Everything we've been through... Y-You can't throw it all away like this! We were going to get married remember?! W-We talked about it all the time, you and me together forever!"

"Zoey don't make this hard!"

Zoey's eyes clouded with tears... She tried holding them back but one escaped and slid down her pale cheek. Her skin turned even paler and her fists were clutched so tight you could see the veins poking from her hand.

"Mark please..." She whispered unstably. "Don't you love me anymore?" Mark could see the water filling up her eyes and her teeth that were gritted together.

"Of course I do... But you love him... It's over." He turned around so he wouldn't have to see Zoey cry. It would be too painful to watch. He then walked away. She felt paralysed. Her body froze completely and she was so pale it didn't seem real. Her tears exploded from her eyes and poured down her face dripping onto the floor like rain. Mark really did love Zoey; he's been there for her, by her side since the very start so watching him walk away like that... It was her biggest fear. Her worst nightmare! Her face was so wet by now and her eyes were red from all the tears.

"Mark! Mark COME BACK!" Zoey fell to her knees. "P-Please..." She whispered. Then it really _did_ begin to rain but she didn't care. She didn't care that her uniform was wet, or that her hair was soggy. She just sat there on the floor and cried eternally with her hands on her knees.

' _What's the point? What is the point of any of this if Marks not there with me? I love him... Why would he do this? I-I don't want to get up... I should just sit here on the dirty_ _ground where I belong!_ '

After a couple minutes of crying on the soggy ground she got up like a zombie and limped off. Where was she going? Home was THAT way. Not a thought was crossing her empty mind, it was as if her brain wasn't controlling her feet, but her feet were moving on its own. She didn't even look up and before she knew it she was behind cafe mew mew. She dreaded through the back door (which was conveniently open) and dragged herself up the stairs. Wesley was either out or asleep. Out because he was finding more specimens of blue aqua, or asleep because, well, he was such a good boy. Elliot couldn't be asleep yet... I mean, Zoey was with him like 15 minutes ago and before she knew it, she was outside Elliot's door, standing there like a zombie... a depressed zombie.

' _Elliot's room? How did I get here?! Oh, I don't care anymore... how can I when all I can think about is Mark? I... I...'_

Suddenly the door opened and in front of her stood Elliot without a shirt...

 _ **Shocker**_

They were at that stage where seeing him with something on his body was expected. Why doesn't he ever wear full clothing?

She froze.

"Ugh, why are you back?! Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He said quite loudly.

Zoey was still frozen.

"Yo! Beat it ya pest!"

She began to tremble. "I CAME HERE COS' I HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!" And ran off in tears towards the end of the hall.

"Zoey wait!" He ran after her. She didn't know what she was doing or why she came to **him** in the first place but she continued running to the door at the end of the hall with Elliot racing behind her. Her tears blew in the wind and when she reached the door and pulled the handle open... But it slammed quickly.

Looking up she caught Elliot's hand pushing on the door above her shoulder. She was so confused and nervous that she began to shake.

"What do you mean you had nowhere else to go?"

"..."

"Zoey, turn around." She was facing the door but she turned around to him slowly, still quivering and shaking. No words would come out of her mouth and she didn't, she **couldn't** look him in the eye.

Her back was against the door and Elliot was over her with his left hand still placed on the door.

"Look at me..." But she couldn't. She felt embarrassed and ashamed with herself. How could anybody look at her in this state? Her eyes felt so sore from the crying, her hair was a mess and her skin was so pale. ' _I-I can't Elliot... I just can't..._ '

"Look at me!" He shouted. But she didn't. He was still breathing a little heavy from the running. She could feel his warm welcoming breath again on her lips... He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up to meet his face... They were staring into each other's eyes again. This time hers were dull and filled with tears and his were fiery and fierce, shooting daggers at her. She began to cry again uncontrollably. Elliot wasn't sure what to do, girly dramas weren't exactly his speciality and neither were Zoey's water works.

"Elliot..."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I..." The words just wouldn't come out which left her with broken sounds escaping her mouth. They were trapped in her thoughts until Elliot said something.

"Zoey, you can tell me..." He said softly. His eyes looked pained because hers did which was strange. ' _Does he care about me that much..? I can't do this..._ '

"No I can't... You wouldn't understand..."

"What won't I understand?"

"Elly please... E-Everything's fine." He moved his right hand from her chin to her shoulder.

"It's obviously not. Or else you wouldn't have come here." ' _He's right, why_ _ **did**_ _I come here? To_ _ **him?**_ _And why is my heart beating so fast?_ '

"I-I should go... My parents will be wondering where I am."

"Zoey..." His right hand now moved from her shoulder down to her arm.

She cried harder until he could hear her voice becoming tearful.

"I know you want to help but you just can't, alright? Please just- just leave me alone." She twisted the handle her hand had set onto and quickly ran through the door. He wanted to run after her but he knew he shouldn't. That would only anger her more... he didn't know what was going on but he knew Zoey was hurt... and knowing that hurt him too. He just sighed and headed to his room for hopefully a good night's rest; meanwhile Zoey ran all the way home crying. She dashed through the door, completely avoiding her parents and went straight for her room, locking the door.

Her back was against the door and she slid down onto the floor, putting her head in her knees and her arms around them, and cried. ' _This...This isn't a dream... How could it not be a dream? I didn't want to have to say it, never in my life, but Mark... My one true love...is gone._ '

* * *

How was THAT? This is where it starts really, now that Marks gone what's stopping her chances with Elliot? Is **he** her true love or just the rebound guy? See you guys in the next chapter!

 **Oh, and 5+ Reviews please ;D**

Next time: Zoey practically goes missing and nobody can seem to get through to her. Was Elliot the last to see her? Could he be the only one to break her free..?


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: No I don't own TMM/MMP quit rubbing it in my face! D':

Yo guys, I'm back with chapter 4! Yes I'm excited, like I said I will NOT leave you guys waiting for long periods of time between every chapter! I've realised I have actually been posting DAILY which if you ask me is quite impressive. I only posted my last chapter yesterday and I am already posting this one!

 **Please please PLEASE review 5+ for each chapter! It helps out a lot on what I can add, improve on and it tells me if you guys are enjoying the story so far. And there's really no point in me writing this FF if nobody is enjoying it.** I needed these reviews really bad too because you guys gotta' remember this is my first story! I haven't even been a member on this thing for a couple days yet!

I was quite surprised that this story is getting any views at all since MMP took place all the way in 2005-2006. (Yes, I'm a teenager and I'm still not over my favourite childhood show!) But thanks to the people that a _re_ reading this, I promise it shall get better and better as you read! And everyday you check (or two days if something comes up) there will be a new chapter ready for you! YEAH!

*pumps fist into the air* I'm putting practically all of my time into this so I really do hope you guys will keep reading this story! **I also update daily so yeah!**

Anyways, thanks for reading this far and enjoy this chapter! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Zoey..." His right hand now moved from her should down her arm.

She cried harder until he could hear her voice becoming tearful.

"I know you want to help but you just can't, alright? Please just- just leave me alone." She twisted the handle her hand had set onto and quickly ran through the door. He wanted to run after her but he knew he shouldn't. That would only anger her more... he didn't know what was going on but he knew Zoey was hurt... and knowing that hurt him too. He just sighed and headed to his room for hopefully a good night's rest; meanwhile Zoey ran all the way home crying. She dashed through the door, completely avoiding her parents and went straight for her room, locking the door.

Her back was against the door and she slid down onto the floor, putting her head in her knees and her arms around them, and cried. ' _This...This isn't a dream... How could it not be a dream? I didn't want to have to say it, never in my life, but Mark... My one true love...is gone._ '

* * *

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

 _ **Three weeks later : In the cafe**_

The cafe had just closed; Wesley was picking up the left over menu's, Corina was sipping her evening tea in her usual spot, Kiki was sitting on the counter swinging her legs playfully to the tune she was humming, Bridget was wiping the last dirty table with a white rag and Renee was leaned on the wall behind Corina's table with her arms crossed. She had just finished sleeping.

"I guess she's not coming in today either." Said Bridget.

"Where could Zoey be?" Kiki frowned.

Corina lowered her teacup and fluttered her eyelashes. "I don't know but she better get here soon, it's been three weeks and if I have to cover _another_ one of her shifts her paycheck will be the least of her problems."

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the FIRST time you've covered her shift... or any shift." Bridget replied.

"Whatever, she just needs to get her lazy butt over here, this place is getting busier and busier every day!" As Corina said this Elliot happened to walk downstairs and into the kitchen silently, catching Renee's attention.

"All this talk-talk is making Kiki tired! Hey, who wants to see my sweet new trick?" Kiki grinned mischievously, holding a sack of flour.

"No Kiki that's quite alright! Really! I just spent an hour cleaning all 16 tables!" Bridget frightenedly waved her palms at Kiki with a big anime-sweat drop.

"Please don't." Corina scowled.

"Okay you asked for it!" Shouted the eager little monkey excitedly hopping on her giant ball on one foot, trying to balance the sack of flour on her back. "Whoa-hoa! Um, guys? I think I'm gonna-" She began to wobble...

"NOOO!" Bridget and Corina screamed in unison. Kiki slipped and the whole room was covered in flour including the four girls. Renee dusted the flour from her hair. Their heads popped out of the hills of flour. Bridget window-wiped the flour off her glasses, blinking in shock, and Corina spat flour out in fury giving Kiki the death glare.

"Heh heh... Oopsie."

"I-I just wiped those tables..." Bridget whimpered.

"Why you little- I JUST CLEANED THAT!" Corina chased Kiki around with her hands spread in a clawing position, ready to grab her.

"C-Corina calm down! Remember your meditation! Girls! " Bridget ran after Corina trying to make peace, now they were chasing each other in circles. This bought time for Renee.

"Hmph..." Renee headed into the kitchen where Elliot had just entered seconds before, but behind the noise of girly screaming, crashing and coughing.

Elliot was leaning against the table in the center of the room with his arms crossed and his back facing the flip door. He couldn't help but think about Zoey. It's been three weeks since she was last seen or heard from anywhere and her friends were missing her... Yeah, her friends. Elliot would never consider himself Zoey's "friend" now, would he? What is she up to?

Elliot is so intelligent that it's not Zoey missing shifts that bothered him, oh no, it was partly th fact that there was a problem he couldn't solve. (It is even said in TMMEP38 that his IQ was over 180 at the age of 10!)

Everybody has been so worried I mean, the other mews have been calling her every day non-stop after work but she won't answer her cell phone. Even her school friends Megan and Mimi have been inviting her out, coming to the cafe and visiting her house but she won't come out. Why? Elliot placed his hand on his chin and began to think. Docking her pay again as blackmail won't solve anything... Luckily there hasn't been a predisite alert in the three weeks she's been gone but- wait! Maybe she's been kidnapped by aliens! ...Okay that just sounds stupid.

Elliot already sent Wesley to her place last week. He told him that Zoey's mom hasn't seen her come out of her room for days. She comes out to use the bathroom and sneaks into the kitchen to take handfuls of food back to her room from time to time but that's about it. Apparently she's skipping school too. Elliot couldn't find the connection, He felt as if he was missing something... What if he was the last to see her? He let out a faint sigh at the thought.

"You worried?"

He turned his head around to see Renee enter the room, watching him with folded arms.

"About what?"

"What do you think?" Elliot continued to stare at her. "What are you hiding?" He sighed and walked to the side of the table, leaning against it and facing Renee.

"What are you talking about Roberts?"

"Everyone seems pretty devastated. Even Corina in some ways. Nobody's seen Zoey for weeks and it seems like you're the only one that doesn't care..."

"I never said I didn't care-"

"-Well do you?"

"The planet needs you all to be fit and safe to defeat the cyniclons. I have no choice to. It's not like I asked for her to disappear like this."

"You know that's not what I meant by "care". Renee stepped forward. "We're a team, what you "ask" her to do or how you think of her doesn't matter. The point is that everybody is trying their hardest to reach out to her and you're doing **nothing**. You're the leader here, what should we do?"

"How should I know? Look, I'm just as curious as you are but..." Renee stared at him suspiciously as Elliot looked at the ground.

"You were the last to see her... Weren't you?" He didn't respond. "Elliot if there's something you know you need to either say it or do something about it yourself. The fate of the team depends on it."

"Alright... What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She said keeping her face firm. There was really nothing to tell, he was just as curious as anybody, but on the bright side, Renee is the best person to tell this to. She's the only mew that can keep her mouth shut.

"Well let's see... I gave her a ride home after that whole blue aqua thing, when her boyfriend showed up. He just kept yelling and tried to pick a fight with me but I left before anything could happen and the next thing I know 20 minutes later she was standing outside my door, crying."

"And?" Elliot raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Well don't leave me hanging. Why was she crying?"

"Is there ever a valid reason? She was just in tears, okay? She wouldn't stop crying and then she just ran off. I tried asking her what was wrong but she kept dodging the questions."

"She learned from the best." Renee shrugged. "It sounds like her sudden hideaway has something to do with Mark..."

"See? I don't know what her problem is so there's nothing I can do, is there? He could have hurt for all we know. Or abducted her."

"It's not funny. I already tried visiting her with Corina, Kiki says she tried last week and Bridget said she was there this morning. Maybe you should, I don't know, talk to her or something."

"If she won't listen to you girls what makes you so sure she'll listen to me?"

"Maybe she won't." She shrugged. "But it's worth a shot. If she doesn't come back soon who knows what could happen to this place. To us. Without our team leader there's no hope for us... Think about that." Renee gave him one last look before leaving the kitchen.

Elliot, taking in what Renee had just said, sat there thinking. Meanwhile Renee entered the diner to see Kiki on Corina's back pulling each others hair, Bridget pushing a broomstick in between them trying to break them up and the whole room covered in flour. The girls all froze top look up at Renee.

"...I'm not cleaning this." She walked to the changing room.

Elliot came out too with his hands on his hips. "You girls..."

"Corina started it!" Kiki pointed anime-bouncing in front of Elliot.

"WHAA-?!" Corina's face turned to stone anime-style.

"She was all like, I bet you can't balance a sa-"

"She's lying, I never said that! It's Kiki's fault SHE'S the one who wa-!"

"Enough. All of you clean this up..." He took his black leather jacket from the coat rack beside the entrance doors.

"Where are you going?" Corina asked in suspicion.

"Out." And Elliot exited the cafe.

The sun was about to set. You could tell, the sky was turning orange with light yellow streaks across it. Where was Elliot going? As he was walking his hands tucked into his pockets before he looked up to see a flock of birds gliding together. There were five of them. It was kind of beautiful until the front bird flew away and made the rest scramble about in confusion and separate. 'This is the team... Without Zoey?' He sighed loudly.

Eventually he arrived at Zoey's house. What was he doing there you ask? Maybe he was finally taking Renee's advice and going to reason with her. But Renee didn't come up with the idea... no, he wanted to visit Zoey from the first week she was gone. But what would that say about him? That he's her "friend"? He knew that if he did everyone would make fun of him for thinking he'd gone soft or that he... loved Zoey. He wanted to keep cool, slightly caring more about his reputation than Zoey.

He knocked her door not knowing what to expect. Zoey's mom opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Why hello dear, aren't you a cutie?"

"Uh, hey. You must be Mrs. Hanson, I'm Elliot Grant. Zoey's boss."

"Oh so YOU'RE Elliot! Come on, come in!" She fanning her hand inwards. "Our Zoey speaks so much of you."

"She does?"

"Of course! You sound very... Lovely." By the tone of her voice he knew Zoey had been complaining about him, as always. Her mom suddenly gasped. "She's not in trouble is she?"

"Nah. However she's been gone lately and-"

"I know. She's had so many visitors lately but she just won't come out of her room. Did you wish to speak with her?"

"Yeah if that's cool."

"It certainly is 'cool', can I get a what-what?" Zoey's mom "raised the roof".

"...What?"

"That's what all the young kids are saying these days, am I right dawg?" She held out a fist bump. Elliot's eyebrows furrowed.

"No..."

Zoey's mom awkwardly fist bumped herself and cleared her throat. "Well Zoey's room is on the second floor. Just go up these stairs, first door on your left." She pointed. He easily noticed where Zoey got her perkiness from. Just as he took his first step on the stairs.

"Um-" Said Mrs. Hanson. Elliot turned his head around to face her.

"She might not open the door right away. I mean... She's been in there an awful long time. So... If she doesn't open the door don't take it personal. No one has gotten inside." Elliot smirked slightly.

"Yet." He said. Her eyebrows raised at him. "I'll get her out of there, one way or another." He assured her, continuing to walk up the stairs. When he met Zoey's room he pushed the handle... and pushed again. And again, and again... It was locked.

"Zoey? It's me Elliot." He said through the door. "You can't hide like this forever, whatever the problem is you need to come out her and face it, okay? Your friends are worried, your parents are worried... I'm worried. If it's about how I acted around your boyfriend I'm sorry alright? We need to talk but I can't talk to you if you don't open this door. If you won't then I will." There was no response. It didn't even sound like anyone was in there.

He pressed his ear closer to the door. This felt wrong... Listening into a teenage girl's bedroom. He heard something. It sounded like... A movie playing... No, it wasn't just any movie... It was one of Elliot's worst enemies. Worst nightmares! It was.. It was.. A CHICK FLICK! 'Uck, gross!' He thought. Now he had second thoughts about coming to this house.

"That's it, I'm coming in." He backed away, but remembered that he couldn't just kick down her door. 'How can I get in there?' Turning to his right he saw the bathroom door half open, and a pink sparkly containing cute ribbons, bobby pins, head bands and other girly accessories above the cabinet caught his eye.

Elliot looked around to see if the coast was clear before entering the bathroom, not wanting to look like a burglar. He took a hair pin out from the container before putting it back and returning to Zoey's door and jiggling the pin in the lock.

'Come on.. stupid thing..' This seemed... Oddly necessary. After a few frustrating attempts the lock clicked. _'_ Wow _that actually worked.'_ He wasn't prepared for whatever he was about to see. In fact he didn't know what to expect! She could be building a rocket for all he knew.

But it was now or never.

He pushed the door open and saw before him, a dark room. Really dark. The only light coming from in the room was the flashing of a TV screen in the corner. He then flicked the light switch on. 'Pink. I would have never guessed.' Even his thoughts were sarcastic. He looked around the room: the desk was cluttered and a little dusty and there was a cobweb in the corner of her room. There were mountain-like piles of wet/used tissues, empty food packets and snack boxes everywhere and not to mention about a hundred empty plastic soft drink bottles. But that wasn't all, there has to be a million giant empty ice cream tubs and opened chick flick cases spread across her bed. The room smelt of potato chips too.

"What happened in here..?"

On the pink carpet were crumbs, dust and even more chick flicks, leading a trail to the other side of the bed where Elliot couldn't see from where he was standing. A wire sticking out of the right wall also led there, which was connected the what sounded like the TV, where the light was flashing from. This felt like a horror movie, where they build up to the moment of a ghost popping up out of nowhere. Elliot slowly headed to the other side of the bed. The screen slowly exposed the closer he got. On the small TV screen was a guy and a girl happily holding hands and giggling as they skipped along a beach. The scene made Elliot feel sicker than the room did.

In front of the TV he could see a stack of damp pillows. About a sitting human height. Elliot went around the corner of the bed very slowly, towards the pillows and TV.

"Oh... My... God..."

It was Zoey! She was trapped by the walls of pillows and crouched down into a purple bean bag chair. Her hair look tangled and uncombed, she had bags under her eyes and about five boxes of tissues on her lap. She also had faint sweat patches on her armpits... she seriously didn't shower for three weeks? She wasn't doing anything except lifelessly staring into the TV screen. Her eyes we weren't following the actors, in fact she wasn't moving at all. If he didn't know any better he would think she was either under a trance or dead. Her eyes were a dull brown and her skin was slightly paler than usual.

"Zoey?" He kneeled down beside her when she didn't respond. He waved his hand in front of her. "Yoohoo?" It was like her brain was completely fried. He looked at the TV screen and then back at her. Something about her looked different. You know, other than the lack of sleep. He scanned around her face and traced his eyes down to her neck... that's it! She wasn't wearing to pink ribbon and bell Mark gave her. But she always wore that thing... Strange. He picked up the TV remote that was abandoned on the carpet and turned off the TV, then scootched in front of her and leaned forward. He suddenly placed and pushed his hands on her wrists.

"Zoey listen to me. This isn't you! This isn't the bubbly, irritating, over dramatic Zoey I know. I don't know what's happened but you need to pull yourself together. Your team needs you. Remember who you are dammit!" He out his hands on his shoulders and shook her. "Say something..." But she didn't respond... which made him sigh.

While he was looking down he noticed Zoey's hand. They had claw marks, like she tried to scratch her skin off really hard.

 **A/N: I know this story is rated T and not M so I'd like to say now this IS NOT a suicide attempt, she did this when she was fidgeting with herself from stress. I'll break it down more: Her 'cat side' isn't used to this kind of stress so half of her conscious was the reaction of how a cat would feel in a difficult human situation... If you get it ;)**

He lifted her hand to look closer.

"...You clawed yourself?" Still no answer. "Answer me right now c'mon. Don't make me beg you..." He lightly shook her shoulders again. "Zoey please." He was surprised Zoey's mom hadn't come upstairs to check on them yet. His eyes stared into hers. He remembered all the times he could of her: When she was laughing, when she was crying, when she was smiling, when she was scared, when she was angry and when she was nervously blushing. The times of her laughing occurred the most.

He didn't want to lose that laugh. He couldn't. Without it the team wouldn't be the same. Who would he have to pick on now? He removed his hands from her shoulders and let them fall. He didn't know what to do anymore. What else _was_ there to do? He wasn't good at this sort of thing... at girl comforting, and calling the girls over for backup to her house would cause unnecessary hassle... not to mention he didn't want to seem like there was a job he couldn't handle on his own. He was ready to give but suddenly Zoey's lips closed together, lightly mumbling. He quickly looked up at her lips. They rumbled again like she was trying to say something.

" _M- mm-M..."_ He placed his left hand on her arm.

"Don't rush. You can say it.." Her eyes narrowed down at him. She never thought she'd see the day when Elliot would be on his knees in her room, trying to comfort her.

" _-Ma-Maar-k..._ " She stuttered painfully. She felt drugged. The drug that paralyzes you and only lets you mumble sounds before you fall unconscious? THAT kind of drug.

" _I-I missed your kendo match... F-Forgive me...I..._ "

Elliot was slowly understanding. Mark always made her so happy, and if she was this much of a zombie because of him... then something must have happened between them. Something bad. As soon as Elliot caught on he wanted to teach that punk a lesson, he knew he should have never trusted him. But at the same time a small part of him was just _waiting_ for Mark to screw up. Zoey's voice grew louder...

"Mm-Ma-ark... That selfish good for nothing traitor, h-how could you do this to me? How?! W-What did I ever do wrong?! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, raising her hand and slamming it down ready to punch Elliot. Luckily he caught her hand before the impact could happen.

"Whoa, whoa, Zoey!" Her eyes watered. "It's me..."

Her eyes widened even more in shock. She looked at him, then herself. ' _W-What have I become? What happened to me..? And why does this place look totally gross?! And why is_ _ **Elliot**_ _here?! Why am I trying to hit him? Okay, I should stop asking myself questions now... But seriously, Its not_ _ **his**_ _fault I turned out like this. If it's anyone's it was that lousy good-for-nothing jerk Marks! HE'S the one who broke my heart!'_

When Zoey realized what she was doing her tightness of her clenched fist weakness and she cried. Elliot couldn't hold back much longer, he couldn't push his affection down much deeper. He had to admit their relationship had come a long way compared to when they first met. And with that, he pulled her into a hug.

One of his hands were behind her head and the other arm wrapped around her back, pushing her towards him. His chin was rested on her tangled hair but it didn't bother him. She cried and cried into his shirt, grabbing it and wrinkling it.

"I'll _always_ be here to protect you..."

She continued to cry into his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. So protected. She didn't want him to ever let go. She squeezed in closer to him and he hugged her tighter.

She took her head out from his chest slowly and looked up at him, finding herself falling for his aquamarine blue eyes again. They way they sparkled, the way they shimmered. The way they looked hurt whenever hers did. She was lost in there. After staring into each other eyes hopelessly for a good ten seconds, they were lost in the moment.

He slowly leaned in towards her. A million thoughts were crossing her mind at this point, but she ignored all of them and went with her heart. She leaned in as well and closed her eyes. Elliot's hand softly tucked underneath her hair, holding her cheek. Their mouths were an inch apart and they could feel each other's warm soothing breath on their lips. They both knew this was both wrong and odd...

But...

What if...

Just maybe...

And it happened.

 **They kissed.**

Her lips felt so good pressed against his. The kiss was gentle, her hands were on his chest and his arm were around her, while the other hand was holding her face. Letting her tear stop at his finger. Once the kiss ended he released her from his lips. He had waited for that moment for so long. They looked at each other surprised. They both kept thinking _'No way... That just happened?'_ Elliot pulled her face closer and they linked foreheads, so carefully they were almost hovering. Suddenly Zoey's eyes opened.

"Cat..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I-I didn't turn into a cat... the bell." She said faintly, pointing her attention to the bell Mark gave her which was ripped and thrown onto the ground. So the bell _encouraged_ her to turn into a cat whenever she kissed someone! That explains it a little more but... maybe she remained human because she wasn't so nervous when she kissed Elliot. I mean, DUH she didn't expect it but, she felt safe in his arms and that calmed her down.

Elliot turned to look at the bell too, then back at Zoey. Her eyes started to flutter before slowly closing. Before he knew it she was sound asleep in his arms. Purring sweetly.

About an hour later Zoey's mom went to check on the two, forgetting Elliot was still here. She was almost certain that her daughter wouldn't respond to his knocks and that he would just leave minutes after he came like everyone else did... well except Corina who stayed for tea.

When she got to Zoey's bedroom door she found the door open. She slowly peeked through the gap in the door and there they were. Elliot was peacefully sleeping in her bean bag chair with Zoey on his lap, leaning on his chest with her head under his chin, snoring as always. Her mother couldn't help but just smile. For some reason she didn't find it weird that her teenage daughter was sleeping on the lap of her boss. She sneaking-ly tip-toed in and gently placed one of Zoey's last clean pink blankets over them.

She gently kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "Glad to have you back, my little strawberry." Before smiling at the two one last time she left the room quietly and shut the door behind her, not disturbing the sleepy cats.

* * *

Are you guys relieved? They finally kissed! And that's just the beginning! After this it's mayhem for Zoey but if your still reading this thanks a lot! For me to continue **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** **REVIEW!** **5+ reviews would be great! ;D**

Next time: Zoey's back at work but is it really worth it if? Where does this leave her relationship with Elliot? Pshk, not that there IS a relationship... Is there? And how can Zoey **possibly** face Mark now?! Stay tuned... ;)


	5. Chapter 5: This Has To Be A Dream

Disclaimer: No I don't own TMM/MMP because if I did... muhahah!

Hey again guys, I'm back with chapter 5 and I spent the **whole** night making more notes and gathering ideas... no seriously I haven't slept! I even watched the sunrise from my window, It's actually REALLY beautiful—Okay sorry, back to the story! This chapter is going to have _quite a lot_ of things going on and its pretty long so if it does getting a little scrambly or confusing I'm sorry :X

Also one thing that bugs me is that in fan fictions why do people always call Kiki (Pudding) orange-haired... she is clearly BLONDE! Sorry... I needed to get that out there! :D I'm warning you now this _is_ going to be a longer chapter most so yeah... Feel free to take a break or two while your reading!

WARNING: This chapter involves a fight and yes, this story will be having some fights and a very M rated ending.

IMPORTANT NOTE: The beginning of this chapter will be from Zoey's P.O.V since it'll make it a lot better-sounding if I do it that way and it'll be stiff and boring in 3rd person. **Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 5+ REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER? THANKS!**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Zoey's mom went to check on the two, forgetting Elliot was still here. She was almost certain that her only daughter wouldn't respond to his knocks and that he would just leave minutes after he came like everyone else did... well except Corina who stayed for tea.

When she got to Zoey's bedroom door she saw the pin sticking out form the key lock. She slowly peaked through the gap in the door and there they were. Elliot was peacefully sleeping in her bean bag chair with Zoey on his lap, snoring as always. Her mother couldn't help just smile. She sneaking-ly tip-toed in and gently placed one of Zoey's pink blankets over them.

She gently kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "Glad to have you back, my little strawberry." Before smiling at the two one last time she left the room quietly and shut the door.

* * *

Chapter 5: This Has To Be A Dream!

 **(Zoey's P.O.V)**

' _Huh? What's going on...And why does in here smell like a back alley dumpster?'_ I rubbed my eyes awake to see my Mom rushing into my room. Do parents **ever** knock these days? I could feel my cheeks getting hot and red, working its way up to my forehead.

"Zoey, Zoey! Are you feeling any better honey?"

"Mom..?" I took a deep yawn. "I-I think so..."

She gave me comforting smile and shook my shoulder. "That's good, because you slept right through your alarm, you're gonna' be late for school ya' big silly!"

"Huh..?" I turned my head extra slowly look at my alarm clock. School started in 20 minutes... "WAH! I'M SO LATE!" But just as my mom was leaving my room, "Oh, and Zoey?"

"I looked up at her, still feeling light headed since I just woke up."

"Your boss told me to tell you that you have work today. So work hard!" She said cheerfully. My mom was almost as easy to read as me. I could tell easily she was cheery or upset. Guess that's where I got it from, huh? I knew I'd made her the happiest woman in the world just telling her I was feeling alright...

These past three weeks have been so dull... I-I can't even remember any of it... Wait! Mom just reminded me... ELLIOT! Yesterday did we- NO! We couldn't have I mean... He's **Elliot**! We're supposed to hate each other, right? It _had_ to have been a dream. I would never kiss Elliot, as if my love life doesn't have enough problems right now... I just have to remember it was just a-a silly dream and that I shouldn't let it get to me! I should stay positive, after all... TODAY IS THE DAY I STEP BACK INTO THE WORLD! I pumped my fist in the air and made a wide smile.

And why do I have to work today anyway? M-Maybe Elliot would somehow, I don't know, understand what I'm going through and give me a day off... And maybe cats would fly out of my ass. -_" Ah, I NEED TO GET DRESSED!

 _ **Meanwhile... (**_ **3** **rd** **person P.O.V** _ **)**_

Elliot was typing on his computer in his lab, like he did every morning. He sipped his coffee agitatedly. He looked like he was a little edgy about something, like he couldn't go back to sleep. Work didn't start for hours so he thought he might as well get this out of the way. While he was head-in-focus the door knocked. The only purpose who could be here at this time was Wesley but Wesley left to buy groceries an hour ago.

"Come in." He said without turning to look at who it was.

"...Is this a bad time?" Elliot gaped slightly. He turned around to the voice of Renee who was standing there with a hand on her hip.

He took a break from typing for a minute and smirked. "A rare visitor. Not at all, whatch'ya need."

Yes, aside from Zoey Elliot _**did and does**_ have a little thing for Renee, even though she was an older girl but whether she is a high school student or not was always a question or a rumor. What Elliot liked about her was her attitude. She was a lot like him, in fact they we're almost the same despite their genders. He even tried asking her her age one time but she dodged the question pretty quickly.

"Nothing. Just came to say I might be a little late for work today. My agent booked me a meeting with these producers and they... like to talk a lot." She giggled.

Elliot continued to smirk and added on a small shrug. "It's fine. Is that it?"

"Well, while I'm here you might as well tell me if you went to see Zoey yesterday or not."

Elliot looked down, like he did not want to answer the question. He was good; no BRILLIANT at dodging questions too, but that was on _other_ mews or people. Not Renee. She could easily catch him out when he was dodging since they were so alike.

"Well did you?"

"Why is that _your_ concern?"

"Why? Elliot she's my team-mate, of course I'm concerned."

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm sure she's fine."

"What makes _you_ sure of anything? Last time I checked you wasn't a professional at reading women."

"..."

"Fine, whatever. But at least take it easy on the research. It's not good to overwork yourself like this. You'll stress and that's not healthy." Elliot quietly chuckled at the fact that actually Renee cared about his health.

"Noted."

"Good. Now, If she doesn't come in today, I'm dragging you over to her house by your foot and making you two talk... I feel like you two are hiding something." She said calmly and coolly exiting the lab. Elliot knew she was telling the truth and that she would find out if they kissed or not. Even though Roberts was quiet, like every other mew mew, she was nosey. But what could _he_ do if Renee found out that Elliot kissed ZOEY? His only chance was to hope... and drink some more of this refreshing coffee! He turned back to his computer and continued typing fast.

* * *

 **(3** **RD** **PERSON P.O.V FOR ZOEY)**

By the time Zoey got to school homeroom just started, luckily. She ran to the floor her classroom was on and walked in after some heavy panting. When she walked over to her usual desk everybody in the class was staring at her, making her face feel uncomfortable and her face turn as red as a tomato. They were surprised to see Hanson since she hadn't turned up for school in almost a month.

"Zoey... Your here." Said the teacher concerning. (She didn't like Zoey very much...)

"Uhh... Yep! Ready to start the day Miss Tiksy!"

"Hmm. Well I guess I should start the register." As the teacher read out the names half the class was still staring at Zoey, who was gazing into her table. Her two best friends in school Megan and Mimi sat near her. Mimi sat to her left and Megan sat behind her.

"Psst, Zoe where have you been?" Whispered Megan from behind her, leaning forward without the teacher noticing.

"Yeah, you like, totally missed the kendo match the other week. It was in the school papers and everything!" Whispered Mimi tilting her chair closer to Zoey. Zoey's eyes widened when this caught her attention but she _reaalllyyy_ didn't feel like talking about Mark right now.

"Mark won, of course, I heard he's even been chosen for the teen-nationals!" Megan added. Zoey felt lifeless again.

"Yeah, well... what does it matter anyway? It's just kendo, who cares-?!" she murmured when a strict voice cut her off.

"Ms Hanson? Ms Hanson? Next time would you answer to your name, please?" The teacher sighed with annoyance in her voice while the class snickered at her. ' _Ugh, this bites!'_

"Zoe, are you alright?" Megan whispered but Zoey just sighed and stared out of the window, wiggling the pencil between her fingers. The bell rang loudly giving Zoey a start.

As the students left the room to go to their first classes she walked to her locker with her two BFF's.

"Zoe, are you sure your feeling okay?" Said Mimi.

"...I'm fine, really. I'm just feeling a little.. Uh..."

Leaning closer to Zoey and studying her pained face Mimi asked quietly,"Is this about what happened between you and Mark?" Zoey's face turned extremely hot and red!

"AHHH!" Zoey screamed as some passing students gave her strange looks, as if that wasn't normal. "H-How do you know about that..?" She whispered with a huge anime-sweat drop.

"Yeah, how _DO_ you know about that Mimi?" Said Megan sarcastically putting her hands of her hips. These were the gossip girls for you.

Mimi just shrugged with a devious smile. "Everyone knows. It was really sad to hear you two finally broke up, I really thought you we're gonna last..."

"E-Everyone knows...?" Zoey froze as she felt the universe around her suddenly turn blue and empty. She dropped her bag in light of this new information, along with the two books she was just taking out from her locker.

"Yeah, EVERYBODY knows?!" Megan screamed.

"Well, DUH." Mimi smiled.

"Well, DUH, **I** DIDN'T KNOW!"

"You didn't? How could you no-"

"You could have at least **called** me and told me they broke up!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you didn-"

While the two bickered Zoey just looked around her. She wasn't really listening. People looked at her, narrowing their eyes down, then back up at her pale body. The only reason Zoey was such a somebody here was because she was dating the most popular guy in school, Mark. He was the school jock I mean, what could you expect? Zoey felt so isolated. (THAT WAS THE PERFECT WORD.) She couldn't believe she had to come back to this,and Megan and Mimi's bickering wasn't exactly solving anything. It just goes to show that depression of hers didn't do anything. She sighed from embarrassment and blushed lightly.

' _I-I can't believe it... E-Everyone knows? But how? D-Did Mark tell the whole school or something? I bet he was pretty glad to announce that he finally dropped me to get a crowd full of screaming girls to line up for him. I guess they were bound to find out sooner or later but.. Oh,. I just hope_ _ **he**_ _didn't tell everyone like it was nothing...Because it was something to me! Mom always_ _ **did**_ _say that Mark was probably just a high school crush anyway, and that she had a million of them... But I fell for that "High school crush!" And I'm_ _ **still**_ _falling for him... A-And nothing will change that! I know I need to get over him but I-I just can't! Not yet at least...If I'd known everyone in school already knew then I would have just stayed at home today! Oh, I just hope I don't see Mark around here...'_

"Hey look, he's right over there." Mimi pointed, and she was right. Mark was reaching up to his locker he just walked to with a bunch of his kendo buddies. Zoey felt her face turn even redder for the millionth time that day. ' _Oh, WHY did his locker have to be on the same column as mine?!'_

"Catchya' later bro!"

"Dude, your the man!"

"Kick some butt at practise tomorrow brah!"

' _Yeah, yeah, he's great we know._ ' Zoey thought rolling her eyes as she watched from a distance which her two friends.

"So Mark..." giggled a familiar voice. The girls couldn't quite see who the voice was coming from since there was a guy blocking the way, but then the guy moved and it was... BECKY!

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Yes, yes I used the three Becky's from episode 4/16 from MMP. In case some of you don't know the three Becky's are a group of mean, popular high school girls that from time to time bully Bridget. The three Becky's encountered Zoey once when she purposely made spilled ketchup and mayonnaise sundaes on them as payback for picking on Bridget- Yuck! The three Becky's are called that since they all have the name Becky but you can tell which one they are from their hair.**

 **Their leader has straight chestnut hair in a short bob covering her right eye, the middle girl has straight black hair that reaches her shoulders and the 3** **rd** **girl has blond-sh peanut butter hair that is about shoulder length as well, but is curly and wears a red headband. Also all of the girls have a crush on Wesley. Now I know The three Becky's go to** _ **Bridget's**_ **school,** Excalibur High, **but in this story I've made them transfer to the same school as Zoey. This shouldn't change much of the MMP story line since the story takes place after their last appearance and since their not popular characters anyway!**

"Ugh, the Three Becky's. Such snobs!" Snickered Megan folding her arms.

"You said it, those girls need some serious pampering. I caught them yesterday making that poor girl from the math club cry again!" Zoey, along with her new spy-teammates listened closer into the conversation.

The three Becky's stood around mark as their leading Becky stood in front, closest to him smiling evilly and twirling her hair around her finger.

"I was thinking after school today... You, me Pini's restaurant. You can buy."

"Um... I don't know..." Mark said nervously, looking around. He didn't know much about the outgoing bad-girl type. He'd been with Zoey for so long so he wasn't exactly used to this, to BECKY. The Becky's moved closer and their leader placed her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on... Are you saying you wouldn't want to go out with _this_? I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous! Come on, I promise we'll have fun, heh heh..."

"Um..." Mark looked around one last time, not seeing Zoey and her friends peeking around the locker booth, other than that the isle was empty. The Becky's were just staring at him with huge evil grins.

"I-I guess I'll see you then. He smiled.

"Good. I'll meet you outside the gym after school." She said flirtatiously winking at him and cat walking off with the other two Becky's. When they walked past Zoey, Megan and Mimi they all flicked their hair in unison. The Becky that just asked Mark out's hair went in Zoey's eye when they laughed and walked off telling everyone that she was dating Mark.

"Ugh, I hate those girls! They think they can just come into this school and do whatever they want!" Said Megan tensely.

"I know, and they're not dating! Their just... going on A date which like, doesn't exactly mean their dating, right?" Agreed Mimi with frustration.

"Exactly. They just want popularity!"

"They even showed up at the kendo match the other week, huddling around Mark when he won and cuddling his arm and what-not!" But Zoey just sighed. She didn't want to hear about the kendo match she had been dying to see but missed. She kept glaring at Mark who was closing his locker and making his way to his class. Physics class. She knew because she'd always walk with him there, and wait for him when his class ended, that is if she was dismissed from _her_ class early.

After that the day was pretty normal... Probably because Zoey avoided everyone practically the whole day. It's when school finished that ruined everything... Zoey got kept back in detention because her phone was ringing in class and got it confiscated for the lesson and Mark had to meet Becky outside the gym. Zoey was in trouble if she was late to work on her first day back Elliot would so fire her. She ran the main door at the end of the hall but all of a sudden she bumped into someone in front of her and fell back slowly.

She grunted in very little pain but the person in front of her caught her before she hit to ground. Not yet opening her eyes she apologized.

"S-Sorry!"

"Zoey?!"

"Huh?" She quickly widened her eyes sharp. She knew that voice from anywhere and believe me, it was the _last_ one she wanted to hear. "M-MARK?!" She shouted.

"Uhhh..."

Zoey's face went the heaviest shade of red, no, scarlett! This had to be the most awkward/embarrassing moment of her life, And she's had a few! A split second after her cat ears and tail popped out but she positioned her hands carefully, covering both of them and leaping out of Mark's grab.

"Um... Sorry about that! Gotta go BY-EEE!" She ran off quickly and awkwardly, hiding her back from facing Mark in case he would notice her tail sticking out.

The sky was still blue and cloudless and not a bird was in sight flying around the sky. But Zoey didn't notice this beautiful weather. She spent her entire journey to work staring at her feet taking turns to step. Not to mention she sighed at least 100 times. But that was school, and this was work! Maybe this will be a lot better than school was today! she thought to herself.

' _I mean, at school nobody knows my secret and the students are like, totally judgemental but at work, A-At least they'll understand. Besides the team hasn't seen me in like, forever... It'll be selfish to put my bad day down on them because of a worthless boy.'_

 _At the cafe_

Corina sat at her usual table and sipped her afternoon tea, Renee stood beside her with her arms folded, Bridget sat opposite them and Kiki sat beside Bridget, swinging her legs playfully.

"—I mean... It's been so different here lately without her... Ooo I'm just so worried about her! The last I remember of her she was arguing with Elliot at her school!" Wailed Bridget as Corina and Renee's eyes widened to this new information.

"Whoa whoa, they were arguing at her _school_?" Said Corina shocked.

"Wow, shocker, they were arguing." Said Renee sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"But you didn't see it. I did, with my own very eyes! They were arguing in front of her school and everyone was watching and Elliot got all snappy with her boyfriend and they-" Kiki said.

By this time Zoey had walked in but no one realised yet since she made a quiet entrance for once.

"Whoa, what do you mean he snapped at her boyfriend?!" Corina and Renee said in unison.

"They were totally fist-to-face and gritting their teeth and each other and shoving each other and... and... !"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say fist-to-face Kiki..." Bridget said awkwardly smiling."

"It was AWESOME!" Kiki cheered. Corina and Renee just looked at each other, blinking blankly.

"I hope that's not what upset her!" Bridget started to panic.

"Relax, Zoey just wants attention Bridge. Elliot told me he checked on her yesterday and said she's doing just fine."

' _E-Elliot couldn't have checked on me yesterday... T-That was just a dream...'_

"Well this is completely off topic but is it just me that's wondering just who the heck was that freaky cat was that showed up in our last predicite attack?"

"Beats me." Shrugged Renee.

"Maybe it was just a courageous stray..." Bridget implied nervously.

"I don't think so, that cat seemed pretty devoted to protecting Zoey, her, of all people! Gross." Said Corina taking a break from sipping her tea.

"Hey guys!" Zoey felt she had to interrupt, she didn't want to listen to her best friends asking questions she secretly knew the answer to. She wanted to drop that topic before they made any suspicions of Elliot. The four girls turned their heads to see Zoey standing at the front with a big smile on her face. She was so relieved to finally see her friends.

"Zoey! Oh, your safe, how wonderful!" Bridget said running towards Zoey pulling her into a strong hug.

"Geez Bridge who knew you'd gotten so strong?" Zoey panted.

"Oh- sorry! I just really missed you thats all!" they laughed together.

"And _**I**_ missed stick to one shift per day!" snapped Corina. Zoey gave her a pouty face in hopes that Corina would just drop it for once; she really didn't need this right now. Corina rolled her eyes and sighed faintly.

"...Buuuutt, I guess it was a little quiet around here without you. Sorta." Corina was being her usual, snooty self but Zoey didn't mind, she gave Corina a huge hug even though she was resisting.

"Glad to have you back kid," Renee laughed and simply high-fived Zoey with a friendly laugh that matched hers.

"Huh? Where did Kiki go?" Zoey asked turning her head around in the strongest confusion, as did the rest of the girls. Kiki suddenly pounced onto Zoey's back in excitement and rocked on her like a stick-horse or a quarter-rocket ride.

"YA-HOO! YOUR BACK, SHE'S BACK GUYS! SHE'S REALLY BACK! WE MISSED YOU SO, WELCOME BACK! TEAM MEW MEW REPORTING BACK TO DUTY WAH-HOOOO!" She screamed joyfully. The girls all laughed together, just being happy and relieved the team was back together.

Then came in Wesley with a large silver tray in his hands.

"Ah, Zoey! Welcome back, and just in time. In appreciation for everyone's hard work so far and your re-uniting I have prepared this cake for you all." He then placed the tray with the beautiful cake on it on the table. The cake was yellow and orange and about six layers tall. It smelt of fruit and sugar at the same time, _mmm..._ and it had the cutest little edible animals on them.

"CAKE?! DID I HEAR CAKE?! I'M PRETTY SURE I HEARD CAKE! Ooo I LOVE CAKES, GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Yelled Kiki running around the room madly. She hovered closely over the shiny cake and was close to drawling all over it. Jumping eagerly she was dying to know what flavour it was while she rubbed her hands together and she licked her lips hungrily. Her eyes sparkled just at the sight of the thing!

"What flavour is it?"

"It's a banana cake with yellow icing, orange frosting and the edible RDA from of each of you.

"Wow, how beautiful!" Congratulated Bridget.

"There's me in edible candy form!" pointed Zoey cheerfully.

"You really outdone yourselves, It's about time." Mumered Corina.

"That looks pretty goo-" Said Renee.

"Banana?! Kiki LOVES banana! Let me at it!" Kiki performed a super high jump almost landing on the cake, like she was hoping before Corina caught here.

"No Kiki, don't ruin it! It's for us to S-H-A-R-E!" Corina yelled, pulling Kiki back alongside her other fellow mews... except Zoey.

"Seeing her friends like this cheered her up, but she was still pretty shaken up from being held by Mark earlier. Maybe she just needed to get her mind on some dirty dishes and pastries! As she made her way to the changing room she bumped into Elliot.

"S-Sorry!" Her face turned a light shade of red. "Oh, It's just you."

"Didn't think I'd see _you_ today."

"Well, here I am... Besides you told me to come in today."

"I know. Hey, why's your face all red? Is it that time of the month or something?" He smirked towards the end of the sentence.

' _Is it tha-?! How dare he! He shouldn't imply that, URGH like I don't have enough on my plate, INCLUDING dirty plates!_ '

"Listen, Elliot! I-It's NOT red! And I have no time for your stupid childish games right now, okay?! And how dare you question me on what time of the month it is for me I'll have you know I've been trapped for the past few weeks, trapped in my own sorrows and depths DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?! SO DON'T YOU DARE COME TO ME AND TELL ME THA—"

"Relax Zoey, I was kidding..." He rolled his eyes.

She suddenly stopped yelling and tried to calm herself down as her blush disappeared.

"R-Right..."

"What's wrong?" He asked, studying her face.

"H-Huh?" ' _How does he always know when something is wrong or when there's something on my mind? I mean... I've been told that I was easy to read but Elliot... He reads me a different way...'_

He studied her face again closely and then backed away.

"Can I talk to you Zoey? ...In private, after you get changed." He said behind the sounds of girly screaming and thudding.

"Uh, okay..." She skipped to the changing room and locked the door while Elliot walked up to his room.

When she was done she found Elliot in his room, leaning on the wall beside his desk. She shut the door behind her and looked at him nervously. ' _Great, he's so gonna fire me..._ '

"Um, hey..."

"Hey. Sit." He said calmly, holding out his hand to the direction of the bed. She lightly sat down on the bed, slightly confused but expected it to have something to do with her recent "absence".

"Zoey-" She interrupted and began to talk really fast.

"Look, I know I've missed a lot of shifts and I know your just gonna dock my pay AGAIN but I'm begging you PLEASE don't tell my parents. If you do they'll probably call my grandparents and THEY'LL just make me move to England and work in their sticky factory with them and I don't wanna work in a factory!" She wailed and wailed on while he just pinched his nose looking down and sighed nodding his head slowly.

"Well then shut up would you?!" She fell silent and blushed. He sighed again.

"I bought you here to ask if you was feeling alright, you know, after these past few weeks..."

"Yep! I'm just peachy, can I go now?" She said with a fake smile.

"Hmm. Zoey, what's on your mind."

"I told you, I'm fine!" She said stomping her foot like a child.

"-No your not."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Because I know you. Zoey I don't know if you tend to forget this often but I'm the boss here, which means if there's a problem between you girls I should take action before it gets out of hand.

She sat down silently onto the bed and kneeled her head down, embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"I-I had... a dream..."

"Okay... what about?"

"I-It's silly, really! You shouldn't worry about it."

"Zoey, I can't let you work around here like a zombie without you telling me what's bugging you."

"Then how about giving me a raise?" She said cheered up.

"Haha, very funny." He sarcastically crossed his arms.

' _Fails every time.'_ Elliot moved his butt from the wall to the chair in front of the desk. Now he and Zoey were opposite each other, Zoey sat shy while Elliot continued to lean back on his chair.

"Your not giving me a lot of options here, Hanson."

She sighed with embarrassment.

"Well If you must know I... I..." She gulped.

"Say it already!"

"I HAD A DREAM WHERE WE KISSED!" She said extremely quickly, really blurting it out. Could she be any louder?

"Oh?" He smirked and chuckled.

"D-Don't laugh! I-I-It's not funny!"

"Seemed pretty funny to me." He snickered, leaning back on his chair and placing his feet on the desk.

"And that's not why I'm laughing..."

"Then what's so fun-"

"That wasn't a dream Zoey..." ' _Okay, was this one of his sick jokes? It had to be! There's no way I would ever kiss Elliot!_ ' Zoey's face rose up a full shade of red, burning a hotter colour than her hair and her cat ears and tail sprung out within a split second.

' _Is he frickin' kidding me?! Okay, enough with the pranks and the teasing and the jokes already! He's lying.. He HAS to be I mean, me and Elliot? PAH! He's just trying to mess with me again, isn't he?! We never really kissed! That's it, now he's crossed the line!'_

"W-What are you about?! That was a dream, i-it never happened! I know it didn't, so quit trying to mess with me YOU JERK!" She screeched. He just sighed hopelessly and stopped rocking on his chair. This caught Zoey's easy attention as she turned to the tanned-Blonde who faced the window so his back was facing her.

"When are you going to realise that someday you'll just have to grow up? You can't keep choosing what happens in your life, Zoey. It's like you expect everything in your life to turn out right and you pretend that the bad parts are a part of your silly fantasy or whatever. You expect the people you have in your life to stay with you forever, but they won't. Mark dumped you, you need to face that so quit pretending to yourself that our kiss never happened. Because it did. Whether it meant something or not."

' _H-He was right in a way... I_ _ **was**_ _being delusional about everything. I need to open my eyes and face whatever life was throwing at me! But if I had to see beyond my heart, so did_ _ **he**_ _!'_

"Pshk. You ARE kidding right?! I mean, I get the whole responsibility thing since I'm the team leader but this is a joke! Do you seriously want to know what I've been going through these past few weeks? How about if I tell you that I didn't eat OR drink anything for a solid 28 hours? Or how about the fact that I clawed my skin so deep in my chest since my heart was practically ripped out anyway!" Her voice cracked at the last sentence, and Zoey suddenly felt ice cold tears rolling down her cheeks, giving the rest of her body chills. "O-Or how about t-that the only guy I've ever loved is on a date RIGHT NOW with another girl while I'm stuck here in this stupid cafe, working for a jerk like you! Huh? HOW ABOUT THAT!" She began to sobbed passionately and loudly, not giving a damn on whoever might hear her, but she needed to get this out of her- right now.

"I see." He said blankly.

"No you don't... You couldn't possibly understand anything about love could you Elliot?! Because you've never been in love have you?!" Now she was crying like a little girl.

"Zoey, calm down. It's going to be okay." He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in lightly. Their faces were only a couple inches away from each other.

"I'll always be here to protect you girls... remember?" He whispered. He stroked her tears away softly with his thumb while she froze. Without thinking she instantly leaned on him and curled up on his chest. He wasn't sure what to do exactly.. He wasn't great at these sort of things. He couldn't just leave her like that, not even _he's_ that evil. So he hugged her.

He wrapped his arms around her seductively they both felt _so_ warm with her in his embrace. She cried into his shirt and wrinkled it but he liked that. When she finished crying she came out of his arms and wiped her tears away.

"S-Sorry..."

Elliot just looked into her brown eyes and smirked at her.

"...You need something to eat. How about we grab some cake?" He said smirking and walking to the door.

"How do you know if I'm hungry?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because it's the only thing you and I share in common, we're both always hungry." He smirked again and walked out. Zoey followed him downstairs to the main cafe area where they saw one hell of a mess.

Kiki's belly looked slightly bigger than usual when she was lying on her back on top of a table, Corina was panting with her hair looking a mess, Bridget was crying into the ground, Renee was leaning against a wall with her hair also looking messy... And this time... she was leaning from exhaustion, panting for air.

When the red head and the blonde turned to look at Wesley he turned around slowly, with his hand held out and a huge nervous smile on his face. He awkwardly laughed.

"Ha, ha. Kiki just ate our... last... special banana cake so I guess cherry tarts will have to do... I-I'll make them as soon as I check on my research..." Wesley walked back into the kitchen with gloom, he looked like he wanted to cry.

Everyone in the room turned their focus to Kiki who was still lying there. The tubby little monkey finally sat up and rubbed her stomach and licked her fingers.

"Phew-wey! Sorry guys! I feel bad, REALLY, I mean that banana cake..." She makes a French perfection kiss to the air while all the other mews growled at her. "Delicious! You girls would have really loved it, oh well too bad you didn't get any. * _BUURRRPP.*_ " She said playfully swinging her legs under the table and humming an innocent tune.

"Grrrr, I'M GONNA KIILLLL YOOUUU!"

"Did I say something wro-? AHH!" Corina pounced on Kiki with a red face and claws out. She was in for it now. Corina shook her violently until her head was bashing against the floor over and over again while Kiki pulled Corina's hair and pinched her arm.

"THAT. WAS. THE. LAST. DANG. BANANA. CAKE. I FINALLY. GET . FOR **ACTUALLY** WORKING AROUND HERE!"

"Geez, I _said_ I was sorry!" Kiki squalled before Renee, Elliot and Bridget broke up the fight.

"Girls, let's try to remain calm..."

Corina snapped. "Easy for you to say! Your not the one who **actually** worked your butt off and had SOMEO-"

"Your supposed to be working anyway, _Priincesss Coriinaaa_!" She mimicked

"That's enough!" Everyone in the room had turned their attention to Zoey who began to sob.

"Please guys... I-I don't want to see you fighting... Please?" Now she was crying all over her fresh uniform. "Please just get along..." The mews looked at each other, then looked back at Zoey and nodded.

"Whatever." Corina shrugged turning to her left and looking down and the cruel little monkey beside her.

"Double whatever!" Kiki did the same but in the other direction so they were almost back-to-back. Kiki made a silly face at her and blew a raspberry.

"THAT DOES I-" Interrupting Corina's meltdown the clock rang.

"C-Corina, it's time for your evening tea! Ha ha, let's go..." Said Bridget awkwardly laughing and pushing Corina to her usual tea table. "Good thing this is a quiet day, right?"

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Yelled Wesley all the way from the lab. The Mews heard him and ran straight down, including Zoey, wiping away her salty tears. When they were all in the lab they gathered behind Wesley curiously.

"What's up Wesley?"Said Elliot desperately.

"I'm glad you're all here, I think you all need to see this! I found something of interest..." After various flashing signals and symbols on the computer screen Corina interrupted.

"Okay... And what the heck does THAT all mean?"

"It's a deeper signal interference from our predicite call weeks ago. See this?" He pointed to a red beaming circle that was the one of 3.

"This signal uses the almost identical properties as a regular dirt crystal. The signal _wasn't_ coming from blue aqua, it was a false alarm!"

Zoey's mind froze completely. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hardly cared whether or not the signal was coming from blue aqua. She realised instantly that if the signal was false, then she blew off Mark for absolutely no reason! And when she left Mark for a predicite alert that didn't exist, he got totally mad and broke up with her!

' _If we'd never got this stupid signal then I would have another chance with Mark and we would be happy! But... I LOST HIM ALL FOR NOTHING?! UGH, I feel like pulling my hair out!_ ' When Wesley said this, physically Zoey's face froze before heading for the stairs, once again, like a zombie.

When Wesley said this Elliot was surprised too. He was the boss here so of course he cared whether or not the signal was coming from blue aqua but... he knew what would have snapped into Zoey's mind once he said it.

"Don't worry, I've calibrated mini mews sensors and evaluated the city for threats of any other false alarms. This shouldn't happen again." Just as Wesley was saying this only Elliot had realised Zoey was walking out. She turned around the corner silently and stepped onto the stairs when Elliot ran after her, out of range where Wesley or the other mews could see them.

"Zoey? Zoey!" He said first quietly, then a little louder the second time, hoping the team didn't hear.

Her eyes filled with tears that were trying to be held back while she tried taking another step up the stairs but something had caught her wrist. A hand, _his_ hand. She turned around trembling and quivering. His grip was so strong... it was something she just couldn't pull away from. His sapphire blue eyes shot darts and daggers as they studied her brown ones. It was painful to stare at him for this long.

"Zoey I know your mad right now bu-"

"MAD?!" Then she did that ' _Is-he-for-real?_ '-laugh. Kind of like a scoff-laugh. She then gritted her teeth tightly struggling to get the words out, also because her heart had just fallen in her body. She felt like she couldn't talk, like... Like if she did she would feel sick or something. The tighter she gritted her teeth the more her eyes spewed water works.

"Do you... have ANY fucking idea what I've been through Elliot? Huh?! DO YOU?!" She loudly whispered. "I am FURUIOUS!" Her face then froze when she flashbacked her break up with Mark... more specifically the one part she hadn't concentrated enough on.

" _ **Don't you love me anymore?"**_

" _ **Of course I do... But you love him..."**_

She bursts her eyes way open realising what a big piece of the puzzle she had missed.

' _This was all about Elliot... THAT'S why Mark broke up with me... He thinks that I l-love Elliot?! But I don't! Of course I don't, I love Mark! Elliot Grant... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'_

"Zoey? Zoey, snap out of it!" He began to shake her lightly from the grip he had on her wrist.

"Don't... touch me..." She mumbled as the tears did most of the talking.

"What?"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" By now the rest of the team heard and ran of the lab to see just what was going on. He quickly threw her wrist out of her his grip.

"Zoey—"

" **YOUR** the reason why Mark broke up with me! Why did you have to interfere?! I was HAPPY, Elliot! Just because **you** have to stay sad and alone here forever doesn't mean **I** do! Well I'm done! I never wanted to be a mew mew and I never wanted to meet YOU! ...Just *sniff* Just leave me alone, okay?" The poor heartbroken Zoey red head ran out of the hallway and up the stairs. The cafe was still open and there were probably customers up there, but Elliot didn't care. No one did anymore...

The team simply stared at Elliot with confusion as he just stared at the door Zoey just ran through; all he could do was whisper,

"Z-Zoey...?"

* * *

Okay guys like I said I haven't slept ALL night and as I was writing/polishing this story I was like "I should take a break..." and that was at 1:00am and I just woke up and its 17:38pm! So I'M SOOO SORRY! :X I swear I was just planning on taking a nap I even slept in my clothes and had the laptop still open in front of me! I've woken up and the sun is about to set so...

And I just finished editing and it's 19:57pm _UGH!_ Once again I'm sorry this was supoosed to be posted hours ago, YES I promised to post daily so i'ma stick to that! And this is the longest chapter so far so I would take a break or two when your reading this. See you in the next chapter! ;D

 **ALSO REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :0 5+ REVIEWS? :3 Or am I greedy?**

Next time: Zoey is arguing with Elliot as usual and a nasty rumour that Elliot has a girl friend is going around everywhere. Why would this hurt Zoey?


	6. Chapter 6: Elliot's New Girlfriend!

Disclaimer: TMM/MMP doesn't belong to me, la-la-la!

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer to get finished since I promised to post daily/every two days but it's here now so be happy.

NOTE: The ' _previously'_ section in this chapter is cut slightly shorter. I did this because before I did it took up about quarter of page lol.

ANOTHER NOTE: Ooh! And my sister is taking my laptop tomorrow morning ( _GRRR_ -_-") so CH7 will be here in about... 2 or if not 3 days. (1st or 2nd August 2015!) So do follow this story and sorry if you're reading this late 'cause this is probably confusing for you. :D **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5+ REVIEWS? :3**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Don't... touch me..." She mumbled as the tears did most of the talking.

"What?"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" By now the rest of the team heard and ran out of the lab to see just what was going on. He dropped her wrist out of her his grip.

"Zoey—"

" **YOU'RE** the reason why Mark broke up with me! Why did you have to interfere?! I was HAPPY, Elliot! Just because **you** have to stay sad and alone here forever doesn't mean **I** do! Well I'm done! I never wanted to be a mew mew and I never wanted to meet YOU! ...Just *sniff* Just leave me alone, okay?" The poor heartbroken Zoey red head ran out of the hallway and up the stairs. The cafe was still open and there were probably customers up there, but Elliot didn't care. No one did anymore...

The team simply stared at Elliot with confusion as he just stared at the door Zoey just ran through; all he could do was whisper,

"Z-Zoey...?"

* * *

Chapter 6: Elliot's New Girlfriend?!

Zoey arrived to school the next day and with no surprise, students from every corner were giving her glares and un-comforting looks. She knew it was most likely because they saw her as "Marks ex" or "the chick Mark dumped" or something so it's nothing she didn't expect. When she got to fourth period (the class before lunch) she sat beside her BFF, Megan.

The lesson started off dull due to the maths teacher, boring the students to death with algebra and equations. Luckily the vice principal swooped in;

"Sir, can I see you for a second?"

"Of course, children behave. AND NO TALKING." Once he left the room became filled with chatter. None of the students took him seriously enough to _not_ talk.

"Where's Mimi?" Asked Zoey.

"Oh, she's off sick. Caught the flu or something." Megan shrugged.

On the opposite side of the room sat the Three Becky's, snickering at Zoey and Megan. Zoey tried her best not to pay attention but the giggling and whispering grew louder, so she only sighed into her table.

"Ugh, what are those stuck up snobs laughing at?" Said a now annoyed Megan with vibrating fists. Megan wasn't as patient as Zoey or Mimi, I mean sure Zoey was pretty darn impatient herself but nowadays she was different, due to obvious reasons. The three Becky's finally stopped giggling and began whispering in each other's ears, then they looked back at Zoey and spoke loudly, as if they were rehearsing a scene or something.

"Yeah Becky, I had a _great_ time with Mark yesterday." Becky#1 staged. "He's _sooo_ strong and _sooo_ smaaart..."

Zoey's body trembled in frustration, like she was trying to keep every ounce of rage firing in her body from escaping and burning down the whole school.

"Uhck! Don't listen to them Zoe." Megan said softly rubbing her friends back, but you could tell by her fake smile and voice that she wanted to pluck the eyelashes right off of Becky's eyes.

"And he's suuuch a good kisser."

"That does it!" Megan stood up from her chair breathing heavily with a red face.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to give the Becky's numbers so it's easier to name them** **. Becky#1 is obviously their leader, Becky#2 is the one with black hair and Becky #3 is the curly haired one with the headband. That's all, you may read on now ;)**

"Who do you bozos think you are?!" Megan scolded. "Becky#3, how would you like it if I told everyone that you still keep your quack-quack blankie in your backpack? O-Or Becky#2, maybe I shouldn't tell the class that is NOT your natural hair color!" Girly disses like these were the only language the Becky's understood. As the whole class heard this they all turned to the two Beckies that were blushing and laughed hysterically at them. After a few seconds they covered their faces and ran straight to the girl's bathroom.

Becky#1 growled at Megan and Zoey before following them out. Taking a deep and calming breath Megan sat back down at the same time the rest of the class continued chatting with each other effortlessly.

"You didn't have t-"

"Well I did Zoey. And serves them right for making fun of you, they're total witches. And why are you so glum today? Is something wrong?"

"Oh you know, just work being stressful as always." She smiled as Megan bought her chair over to the same desk as Zoey's.

"Oh no. It's not about your boss again is it?"

"Well..."

"Zoe it doesn't matter if you still haven't gotten a raise, the important thing is that you work hard, be proud of yourself."

' _She thinks I'm talking about not getting a raise...? I don't blame her, I do complain about that a lot. Should I tell her that Elliot and I kissed? I guess I should tell SOMEBODY, especially if it's not going to be one of the mews. Buuh-huut...If Elliot can keep it to himself then so can I. At least I hope he has... Megan is like, my best friend but I think if I tell her now then I'll just feel more ashamed of myself.'_

"Yo Zoey? Quit spacing out!"

"Huh? W-What?"

"*Sigh* How do I put up with you sometimes?"

"Because your my best friend?" Zoey giggled as Megan giggled along.

"Yep that's it. Oh, and is it okay if I come with you to the cafe after school today? I seriously need some pastries in my mouth."

Zoey giggled at her friends constant hunger. "Sure, me too- that is if Elliot lets me have any."

"I don't get it. How can somebody so hot sound like such a jerk?"

"Who?"

"Elliot. Your boss? You make him sound like a complete moron but he's just SOO hot!"

"Yeah well..."

"I mean, if _**I**_ had a boss like that I would be fawning all over him! I'd be his little 'bosses pet'. Or maybe I'll even turn up purposely late to work to get some special punishment... if you know what I mean." She smirked biting her lip.

"—Ew! Okay, okay you can stop now." She laughed covering her ears.

"I can't! Mark is like... Brennen Taylor, which is cute and sweet but ELLIOT is like Zac Efron, or taylor lautner! Or—"

"Ugh, I get it!" Zoey rolled her eyes at Megan who just playfully chuckled.

"You don't think he's cute at all? I bet he's a great kisser..." Megan whispered locking her finger together under her chin and smiling mischievously.

"He's not _that_ great a kisser... WAIT-!" Zoey quickly gasped waving her hands rapidly at her friend while Megan gaped with excitement, looking like the Joker if he was frozen in the middle of a laugh. "W-Wait that's not what I meant!"

"OMG, YOU'VE KISSED ELL-?! Zoey covered her mouth, jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom in a flash, dragging Megan out with her. Zoey ended up dragging her into the janitor's office, which was always empty. (VICTORIOUS INSPIRED! :D) That's when she finally lifted her hand from Megan's mouth.

After a couple of pants for air Megan overreacted again.

' _This is it. Meg's never gonna let me live this down. I guess telling her would be better than telling one of the mews but... well honestly I would have told Mimi first. She's just more... sensible with these sort of things. (Sometimes)'_

"OMFG this is so awesome! How did this happen?! When did you guys start dating?!"

"We're not dating!" Zoey's face flushed redder and redder. Megan leaped onto a small counter beside her and swung her legs.

"So... tell me, how was the kiss?" She giggled excitedly.

"It was...Ok."

"OK? That's it?!"

"Okay okay it was nice."

"Does that mean you have feelings for him?"

"Ugh, no! I don't feel that way about Elliot. I mean, I think I still have some feelings for Mark." Megan prepared to speak but Zoey cut her off.

"-I mean I know we broke up and everything but nobody can expect me to get over him that quickly. He was my first boyfriend and he gave me a lot to forget..."

Megan looked down and nodded. "Okay. I can understand that. But do you... see yourself with Elliot in the future? Like, did the kiss mean anything to you?"

"I don't know anymore. *Sigh* I can't help but think... that he only kissed me to get me back outside and... work _..."_ ' _And when I say work I mean fighting aliens and hunting monsters NOT washing dishes at the cafe... Oh if only I could tell you that Meg...'_

"Elly would do anything to assure the business stays in operation.. And that includes kissing me. Or someone could have even told him to wake me up a little." Zoey added. (A bit I didn't include in the story even though it happened was that Zoey spoke to Megan over the phone telling her that the reason she was gone for so long was because she was depressed but she did not tell her before Mimi mentioned how everybody knew at school.)

"Hmm. I guess that could be why."Megan agreed.

"...And... I-I think Mark broke up with me _because_ of Elliot."

"WHAT."

"I don't get it either. I just can't imagine him as the jealous type though."

The door opened silently at the same time that Zoey spoke while Megan gasped and gave her worried hand signals.

"Um... Zoey—"

"And what would he have to be jealous for anyway? He's MARK. Is all this supposed to mean that he wasn't as nice as he made out to be?"

"Uh, Zoey..."

"I don't know why he _would_ be jealous if he was, I mean it's not like I kissed Elliot BEFORE we broke up or anythin-"

"Zoey look..!" She hissed pointing to the door. Zoey turned around and gaped along with Megan when she noticed that Mark was standing at the door and had heard the last couple sentences. Her face turned as red as her hair and her ears quickly sprouted up but she covered them before anyone could see.

"Mark! I didn't se—"

"Yeah well... Just thought I should help the janitor get some stuff so..."

"Uh.. R-Right..."

' _Urgh, this is sooo embarrassing and awkward! Did he hear all that? Of course he heard it, how could he have not? I never thought I'd say this but I wish a stupid cyniclon would swoop down here and knock me out unconscious right now...'_

Zoey moved out of the way so that Mark could reach the rope and wrench from the wrack behind her. He awkwardly smiled and lifted his hand (goodbye) at Megan and she did the same and he left the small room. Wasn't he lucky that he was able to escape from all the awkward tension in the air?

"Zoey, are you okay?"

The blushing little red head took her hands away from her head realizing her ears had disappeared and began to sob.

"Come here." Megan fanned her hands for a hug where she cried on her shoulder for a couple minutes.

After that the day was pretty average. Zoey and Megan walked together to the cafe after school and by the time they were at the entrance Megan asked;

"You ready to go in?"

Zoey shook her head no. The two stopped walking for a moment and Megan looked at the red head confused even though Zoey tried avoiding eye contact.

"What? But you said the kiss didn't mea-"

"It's not just about the kiss."

"Well then what-?"

Zoey began to pace and panic. She couldn't tell her about the blue-aqua mix up but she tried to clear it up pretty nicely. "I-I feel guilty because yesterday I yelled at him and told him that he'll be sad and lonely at the cafe forever-"

"Harsh."

"A-And that he should just leave me alone and that I wish I'd never met him and OH MY GOSH I'm a horrible person!"

"Zoey your not a horrible person!" Megan said placing her hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you just apologize to him?"

"I-I can't apologize!"

"Why not?"

"It'll be too weird! Besides he's a total jerk and he's the reason Mark broke up with me, why should I?"

"Zoey, I'm sure he didn't mean to get in between you and Mark. Also you've got to remember, he kissed you and you kissed back... You can't blame him entirely for that part." Zoey took a slow breath in and a quick breath out with her eyes closed.

"Your right. Come on, let's eat some pastries." They both giggled and walked into the cafe. The cafe seemed really busy today which was good for Zoey, she was sure that Elliot wouldn't bring up anything that had happened between them in front of so many customers. Also it took her mind off things and kept her busy.

Everyone else seemed to be cracking on as normal. Wesley was frosting cakes in the kitchen, Bridget was dropping dishes, Kiki was performing for tips, Corina was sipping her tea at her table and Renee was scaring away customers. Zoey led Megan to the furthest table in the corner of the cafe.

"Well, guess I should start working. Here, choose something." She pushed the menu on the table closer to Megan and when she turned around Elliot was there with his hands on his hip.

"You're late." He said.

"I-I know but I had detention so..." Megan purposely coughed into her fist and looked up at the two. She was trying to save Zoey from awkwardness. True friendship.

"Oh! Um Elliot, you remember my friend Megan right? Megan, this is Elliot I'm sure you remember."

(It's been a while since Megan actually spoke to him. The last time she did her and Mimi asked for permission to set up a fan club for them. But she doubted he remembered much.)

"Hey." Megan greeted.

"...I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well I—"

"It wasn't a question." While he walked to the kitchen Zoey and Megan looked at each other cluelessly and shrugged. Zoey trailed off after Elliot as Megan started looking at the menu... but when Zoey turned to her right she saw the Three Becky's, sitting at table 9 and snickering at her.

When Zoey got into the kitchen with Elliot she knew she was in trouble from the glare he gave her... And she wasn't even in her uniform yet!

' _Okay, I think he's going to fire me now. I know I keep saying that but this time I'm like, 87% sure.. or 90%. Why **wouldn't** he fire me by now? I called him sad and lonely which was cruel because of.. you know.. what happened to his parents. I have a feeling that even if I do apologize he wouldn't forgive me. Besides I still hate him for being the influence for Mark breaking up with me! Maybe he won't yell so loud because there are customers here, not to mention Wesley's right there frosting a cake and knowing what a goody-goody he is he'll break up the argument. But why is he just staring at me like that? It's kind of intimidating...'_

There was a deep silence before Elliot sighed.

"So, it's _my_ fault your boyfriend broke up with you is it?"

Zoey kneeled her head down awkwardly and murmured, "E-Ex..."

"And how I am involved in this?"

"I don't know..." She shrugged. "Maybe it's because he was in the middle of inviting me to one of the biggest kendo matches of his life until you came out of nowhere and forced me to go fight aliens and collect a piece of blue aqua that didn't even exist." She said sarcastically with a face just as firm as his.

"Careful Zoey, the customers might hear you." Said Wesley quietly, but the two ignored him.

"Zoey, it's not my fault that your little boyfriend broke you because your too-"

"Because I'm too what?" Zoey growled and got closer to him.

"Because your too loud. And because you get angry too easily."

"For your information Mark LOVED my loudness and I was NEVER ever angry with him because he always made me happy! And it is too your fault, he said so himself!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"G-Guys please, now's not the time.." Wesley peaced holding his sack of frosting. "Zoey why don't you get into your uniform you always look lovely in and take out some deserts?" Good thing Wesley always knew what to say to calm somebody down... particularly a certain ditzy red head. How he always kept so cool and calm nobody knew.

"Hmph." Grumbled Elliot as he leaned onto the wall with his arms crossed.

"HMPH." Zoey mimicked, running out of the kitchen and heading to the changing room.

"You know Elliot, maybe you shouldn't push Zoey so much... If her boyfriend _has_ really broken up with her then she must be going through a lot right now."

"Whatever. I'm going to the lab." Elliot walked out. He walked into one of the hallways and found Renee leaned against a wall, he was on his way to the lab but Renee stopped him.

"I thought I told you not to over work yourself."

"I changed my mind." He muttered shoving past her.

Zoey came out in her super cute red uniform and bought Megan a pastry cake minutes later.

"Thanks Zoe. Didn't you want one?"

"Can't. Boss says no."

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Oh, just Elliot being jerky as ever. He deny's that HE'S the reason Mark broke up with me. But I don't care anymore." Or so Zoey told herself.

"Excuse me, could I get a napkin?" a customer shouted.

"Be right there! I'll talk to you later Meg."

 _ **About 45 minutes later...**_

"Um, excuse me! Waitress! Over he-yarh!" ' _Ugh, what could_ _ **they**_ _possibly want?'_ It was Becky #1 snapping her fingers at Zoey for some service.

Zoey recognized that snooty voice and grunted before heading to their table. She put on the fakest smile she could make and tried to act professionally, knowing how bitchy they were.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Yeah um, my tea is cold. Re-fill it." Said Becky #2

"And my strawberry tart tastes like total barf!" Said Becky #3

"Well don't just stand there, fetch our food!" Said Becky #1 scurrying Zoey off with her hands. Corina and Megan were watching from a fair distance. Both from opposites sides o the room, of course Corina was since she wasn't working.

Zoey went into the kitchen and about one minute later she came back out with a hot cup of tea and _another_ strawberry tart. She bought it back to the table the Three Becky's were sitting at and laid it down.

"Ugh, speak about waiting time. You can go now." But just as Zoey turned around—

"Wait! Where's my coconut pie?!"

"You didn't ask for any coconut pie..."

"Well go get me one dishrag!" Zoey cursed the bitch-witch (that was awesome, I just came up with that! :D) under her breath and stormed back into the kitchen. When she came out she was tense and was holding a coconut cream pie in her hand. Corina and Megan were still watching her, Megan; to back up her feline friend when she needed it and Corina; ...merely for amusement.

"Uck, what the hell is that?" Becky said almost shouting.

As Corina was watching Bridget was walking past her, but she grabbed her arm. "Um, Bridget maybe you should have a word with your 'friends' over there..." Corina whispered to Bridget who was now watching too. And to make things less settling Elliot walked into the room.

"You said you wanted coconut cream pie..."

"Well I don't want that one, it looks funny!" Snooted Becky#1 now standing up.

"You sure? Maybe you should take a closer LOOK-!" Zoey lifted the perfectly good creamy pie that was in her hand and splattered it all over Becky's face. Then she figured with everyone watching she had to already be in trouble, so she might as well press the pie a bit harder onto her face, ruining her make-up completely. The whole cafe was watching and the waitresses dropped their plates in shock of seeing Zoey's behavior. This was just like the last time when Zoey dumped ketchup and mayonnaise sundaes all over them, but Wesley didn't come to the rescue this time.

Instantly the customers laughed at Becky who looked like a rodeo clown. Just to tease her Zoey gently plopped a cherry on her nose and wiped some of the cream from her cheek, licking her finger and chuckling.

"Mmm... may _look_ funny but it tastes great." Zoey shrugged with a grin.

"Ugh, you think this is funny?!"

"Yep."

"Hey Becky!" The voice came from Megan who was smiling capturing the sweet precious moment with her phone, ready to post it online.

"Ugh, I am SO writing a complaint about this place! Come on Becky's, let's get out of here!" She wiped some cream off of her face and walked out with her fellow witches.

Everyone in the cafe was still laughing at them as they walked out, particularly Corina, Bridget and Megan... in fact everyone laughed except Elliot. He didn't appreciate the way Zoey had just shamed his place the way she did so he stormed over to Zoey and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go of me!"

"S-Sorry about that, return to your deserts." He pulled a fake smile to the customers while Zoey was struggling to get her wrist out of his strong hand. Then he pulled her out of the back entrance before finally letting go.

"Ouch, not so tight..."

"You wanna explain that little stunt of yours?" He looked extremely tense.

"Y-You wouldn't get it!" She said crossing her arms like a child.

"No, but what I _would_ get is another reason to reduce your paycheck!"

"You—you can't dock my pay AGAIN!"

"Yes I can. So don't you ever embarrass me like that again, do you understand?"

"Embarrass YOU?! That girl was totally treating me like a dog, ( _'And if anything, I'm a cat!')_ she deserved it!"

"I don't care. She's a customer; quit acting like such a child."

"I am NOT acting like a child. If anyone is it's you!" The door suddenly opened and Megan's head poked out of it awkwardly.

"Um, Zoey? Is this a bad time?"

"Yes actually we-"

"Not at all! What is it?" Zoey cut him off while Megan came further out the door.

"Mimi just texted me, she says her parents aren't home and she needs someone to look after her. Is it alright if I bounce?"

"Sure, see you at school." Before Megan closed back the door she gave Elliot an awkward smile and waved. (Yes I know I'm over using the word awkward but it's really the only word I can use the describe Zoey's life right now.)

After Megan left Zoey and Elliot looked back at each other angrily. They're eyes met again and were both firing at each other fiercely.

"Ugh, we have a cafe to run so if you don't mind-" she then went back inside.

Something about the day seemed pretty strange. It was probably the fact that in between shifts Zoey, along with the other mews kept catching Elliot and Renee talking, not that there was anything wrong with that it's just that Renee doesn't usual talk to anyone and neither did Elliot, to a girl that is. Everyone else noticed but tried not to be distracted by it too much. Other than that the day passed uneventfully.

 _ **After work...**_

Zoey was wiping Corina's table for her since she was too lazy to do it herself, Corina was still sipping her last tea cup and Renee was sweeping the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"I gotta say, I never pictured you as the bad girl type." Corina snickered. Zoey couldn't help but laugh along, remembering Becky's face covered in coconut cream pie was just too funny not to laugh at!

"Haha whatever..."

"ZOEY ZOEY! Did you hear, DID YOU HEAR THE RUMORS?!" Kiki yelled excitedly.

"What rumors Kiki?"

"Oh boy, everyone's talking about it! Didn't you hear the customers talking about it? DIDN'T YA?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I heard a girl talking about it." Said Bridget.

"Yu-huh! Because it's super true!"

"Even my grandmother heard about it." Said Corina, that wasn't true but she wanted to get Kiki hyped up for no reason. Cruel.

"What is this rumor already?!" Zoey wailed.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you... Elliot. Has. A. GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT?!" Zoey yelled.

"It's true it's true I tell ya! Elliot is TOTALLY seeing someone!"

"Kiki, I-I doubt that's true..." Said Zoey with an anime-sweat drop sliding down the side of her head.

"It is too! Everyone's been talking about it; ELLIOT HAS A GF. And _I_ know who she is!"

"Well who is it? Do we know her?" Asked Bridget eagerly. She wanted to know since she still had a little crush on Elliot herself. Wesley also just came out of the kitchen and joined the girls.

"Know her? Oh silly Bridget... Elliot's new girlfriend is SOMEBODY IN THIS TEAM!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in unison except Renee, who was sweeping and not paying any attention to the others gossiping... Luckily Elliot wasn't in the room right now.

Zoey blushed and began to sweat. She obviously wasn't dating Elliot but if someone was being suspected for dating him, wouldn't it be her right now?

' _Oh no! How did everyone find out already? Did Megan tell them something when I wasn't looking?! Urgh, I'm so going to kill her for this!'_

Bridget smiled awkwardly at Kiki, "Um... Kiki, maybe that's enough candy for today..."

"Don't look at me like I'm a psycho, I know what I'm talking about!" Wesley fell silent and backed away. "Elliot Grant's new girlfriend _iiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss_...  RENEE!"

"RENEE?!"

* * *

Cliff hanger! WIPEE! Be sure to **REVIEW** this chapter and follow this story because like I said next chapter will be here in 2 or 3 days (probably 3 though...) so yeah! Hope you liked this chapter so let's reach for **5+ reviews?** Too greedy? Whatever, see you guys in chapter 7! ;D

(Sorry for people in UK and other countries with similar timing. It's like 3:23 am and I'm posting this... I don't sleep o_o...)

Next time: How will Zoey cope with the fact that Renee and Elliot might be "dating"?! Is she jealous? And does the team finally find out that Mark dumped her? READ ON BRUH!


	7. Chapter 7: Touch

Disclaimer: TMM/MMP doesn't belong to me, fuckery.

Hey guys, got another chapter here for you! This chapter also involves some strong making out or at least some serious lip locking so yeah. And this chapter is actually kind of split into a two-part, so the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter really.

I want to make clear that a part from this story is actually from another story but I changed it up a bit but I only took it because I really really love the idea and the person (I forgot whose it was originally) wrote it years ago so just letting you all know I'm not stealing and I _did_ add and change a few things, except a line that Elliot says which I pretty much copied. (It's the dream part by the way) **WAIT** **ONE MORE THING!:** I realised that I have been spelling Sardon's name as "Cardone" these past couple chapters and I'd just like the say I have a perfectly good explanation for that...

I'm dumb... :)

And I'm sorry for the stupid mistake. I'm not going to go over the past chapter correcting his name because that is just really long, but if I ever have any spare time to do it I will so yeah. And sorry that the title for this chapter is so similar to the title of chapter 5. :3

That's really it so please enjoy this chapter! ;D **AND REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

' _Oh no! How did everyone find out already? Did Megan post something about me kissing Elliot or something when I wasn't looking?! Urgh, I'm so going to kill her for this!'_

Bridget smiled awkwardly at Kiki, "Um... Kiki, maybe that's enough candy for today..."

"Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm talking about!" Wesley fell silent and blushed. "Elliot Grant's new girlfriend _iiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss_...  RENEE!"

"RENEE?!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Touch

Kiki pointed her finger at the purple haired wolf who wasn't listening to a word they were saying.

"RENEE?!" They all shouted. Corina literally dropped her tea cup and Bridget's glass fell off of her face.

Zoey was so stunned that she was lost for words. All she could do was stare into space without breathing or blinking until her face turned purple enough.

' _R-Renee... and Elliot? Together? When did this happen, and HOW?! This means that he obviously doesn't have feelings for me. Wait a minute, why do I even care if he doesn't have feelings for me?! I should be happy for them. It's not like I could be jealous for Elliot of all people. And I guess that explains why they've been talking to each other in private so much lately. But if so then why would he kiss me? Did they get together after the kiss? URGH WHAT'S GOING ON?!'_

"Kiki, t-that is ridiculous." Corina said in a panic-y voice, not wanting to believe that her role model was dating her boss.

"Oh yeah? Well then let's ask her!" Kiki ran towards Renee who's back was to her and was still sweeping bored. As Kiki ran to her Bridget, Corina and Zoey trailed behind eagerly. Kiki stood there silently with a massive cheesy smile on her face and the three girls standing behind her nervously, they were all sometimes scared of Renee.

"Renee Renee Renee Renee Renee Renee Renee Renee Renee Re—"

"Ugh, WHAT?" She grunted and turned her head at Kiki and the others.

"Is it true? Are you really dating Elliot?!"

Renee's eyes widened in shock, she didn't except a question like this to pop up. She looked up at the other girls behind. Zoey looked down and bit her lip nervously, Corina began to sweat uncontrollably (which says something since she never does) and Bridget looked at a window to her right and randomly started whistling.

"Well, is it?!"

Renee sighed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"That's it Roberts; I know I'm right, ADMIT THAT YOU AND ELLIOT ARE **DATING**!"

"What's going on?" The girls all turned to the direction of Wesley's voice, who just walked in with Elliot. They then joined the circle the girls had formed.

"Renee's dating Elliot and won't admit it!" Kiki blurted out.

"What?" Wesley said, just as surprised as everyone else. They all turned and stared at Elliot who looked around the room awkwardly with an anime sweat drop on his head.

"Well?" Said Corina to Elliot, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's guilty, I just know he is! Confess Elly, you and Renee are in love!"

Elliot chuckled amongst the girls and placed his hands on his hips. "Is that so?"

' _H-He didn't deny it... WHY DIDN'T HE DENY IT?! Is he really dating Renee..? That's it I know I said I didn't care but I just- I just don't feel so good..'_

When Elliot looked over the crowd, to the opposite of him he saw Zoey. First blushing and then turning slightly paler. You could hear her throat gurgling from trying to hold back so many tears. He opened his eyes a little wider and took his hands off of his hips when he saw her watering eyes.

' _Is she crying? Why would she cry if I was dating Renee? Unless she... No, she couldn't. She'd never... She loves that Mark kid.'_ He thought.

"Kiki, I highly doubt that Elliot and Renee are in a relationship." Said Wesley politely.

"Seriously." Renee said coolly brushing back her luscious purple hair.

"Why don't you guys ever listen to me?!" Kiki yelled.

"Um, maybe because your always wrong." Corina said sighing.

"I am not!" But Elliot nor Zoey was paying attention, they were too busy looking into each other's eyes. A cold tear stroked down Zoey's pale cheek and Elliot could easily see her body shivering.

And while Elliot was staring at Zoey, Bridget was staring at Elliot. She looked utterly confused and a little disappointed. You have to remember, she has a crush on him too.

"But _are_ you two dating Elliot?" Bridget said patiently. He continued to stare at Zoey, a sensitive and fragile girl who couldn't hold back her tears any longer and quickly ran towards the back entrance of the cafe. Straight away Elliot shoved past everyone and ran after Zoey.

After the gang stared at the direction the two ran away in Kiki yelled again;

"See? I told you! This _proves_ his guilty!" While the rest of the team sighed deep in their thoughts finally believing Kiki's suggestions. Renee just stared at the corner Elliot just ran around and sighed quietly. Whether she was dating him or not she knew _something_ was going on with him...

' _He didn't even deny it! I'd never be jealous of a friend so close to me as Renee but I can't help feeling bitterness in my heart, and I don't like it. I don't know what this feeling is but... it's eating me up alive right now...'_

' _Does she really believe_ that _? That I'm dating Renee? I mean, sure she's a beautiful, confident and successful girl but I didn't expect her to be_ _ **this**_ _jealous! And why would she be..?'_ He thought as he was chasing her.

When Zoey got to the back of the cafe she burst through the back door and ran down the steps crying, but suddenly a hand gripped her arm. Usually she liked the way he caught her arm, how his strong warm arm would grab her weak one, but today it sent more chills through her body than satisfaction. As soon as he touched her her ears popped out.

"Zoey your—"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" She shouted crying.

"Zoey, what is your problem?!"

"YOU, Elliot!" The tears quickly spilled from her eye lids and poured down her face like rain. She gritted her teeth together tightly to try and stop the tears but it was really hopeless now. Her body shivered faster and stronger but she didn't bother struggling to get her arm out of his grab just yet, because she knew he wouldn't let go so early. "You are! Why did you have to come into my life? Why did you have to KISS ME?! I swear Elliot You- you confuse me so much!"

"Just stop. Your only making things look worse." At that moment a fiery ball of fury and rage bubbled up in her body and her movements were untameable and in a second, she slapped him.

"Worse?! Things couldn't POSSIBLY look worse! I've already lost Mark, what more do I have?!"

"You have your teammates Zoey." He said looking deep into her eyes. It hurt to speak for a moment but:

"What are you saying?" She said still pale and shivering. They were both breathing slightly heavy and gazing at each other.

' _No way. Am I... Am I falling for_ _ **Elliot**_ _?!'_

"That they care about you Zoey. And the team will always be here to protect you-"

"-Are you dating her?" She blurted out.

"...What?" He looked into her eyes confused.

"Are you dating Renee?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No I-! You know what, just forget it—" She turned to walk off but he used the strength of his grab her hand, twirl her into a spin and pull her towards his chest.

' _Whoa. Where did that come from?'_ He thought. ' _I guess I panicked. I didn't mean to that but I couldn't just let her walk away.'_ Next thing they both knew Zoey was wrapped and locked in his arms and pressed against his chest. A bright blush spread across her but her body became warmer pressed against his. He wasn't sure why he hesitated so much and did that but he sure enjoyed having Zoey wrapped in his soothing embrace... as did she. When he realized that he still had her in his arms he released her quickly and cleared his throat. But she just stared at him.

"Sorry I—"

"Forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you. For everything that happened." **(** **Wow, Zoey actually did something mature!)** Not that she wanted their relationship to be all "friendly" but she at least wanted everything to go back to normal. He could tell she felt all this by looking into her eyes once again. "And I'm sorry that you had to see me like that... You know, in my room..."

"Yeah well it's better than how you usual look, strawberry." He then flicked her forehead.

"Jerk!"

"Baka."

"Hmph."

"So you coming back inside?"

"I-I don't know... I think I've embarrassed myself enough."

"Come on." He ulled her hand as they walked inside, making her blush all over. They walked back into the cafe in silence but quickly let go of each other's hand when they were about to reach the corner of the hallway. Everyone was pretty much still there, except for Bridget.

"Where did _you_ two go?" Said Corina.

"Sorry, *sniff* I could smell fish outside. Cat genes remember?"

Elliot cleared his throat quietly. "And uh, I just went outside to make sure nobody saw her acting too cat-like."

"You sure you two weren't kissing or something?" Said Corina sarcastically.

"They couldn't have been kissing because HE is dating Renee!" Kiki shouted. Zoey then took a short step away from Elliot who was next to him and cleared her throat to a level where only he could hear her.

"Kiki would you shut up already?!" Said Renee, finally getting frustrated.

"We are not dating." He said calmly.

"WHAT? B-But..."

"Kiki give it up already, I mean seriously." Corina said fake yawning.

"Well then if it's not Renee It's SOMEONE! I'm telling ya' ELLIOT HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" But Elliot just rested his elbow on his wrist and nodded his head downwards with two fingers pinching his nose and a sigh escaping his mouth.

Wesley awkwardly laughed and scratched his chin. "Uh, Kiki why don't you come in the kitchen and have some cheesecake from the fridge?" (Originally I was thinking on writing "why don't you come into the kitchen and have a banana?" but that would sound wrong... XD)

"CHEESECAKE? Yay! Let's go let's go let's go!" Kiki said excitedly, pulling Wesley behind her by the arm into the kitchen.

"Where did Bridget go?" Said Zoey.

"How should I know? She ran out right after you bozos did." Corina shrugged. "Now if you people don't mind I've had enough gossip for one day and I have ballet rehearsal tomorrow." She then made her way to the changing room so now it was just Zoey, Elliot and Renee.

Just a _tad_ wee-bit awkward...

"So y'all in love?" Zoey choked on her own breathes and coughed hysterically while Elliot's face turned slightly red.

"What makes you think that?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. A lot of things. I know there's something going on between you two, just be glad I'm not as nosey as Kiki or the other girls to barge in so soon." She then walked off coolly after putting down the broom. Zoey and Elliot couldn't help but look at each other confused.

"I should really go... I have a ton of homework I haven't even started yet."

"After that she headed to the changing rooms and shotly after made her way home.

She completed her torturing homework once her clock hit 11:57pm and let out a big yawn.

"I should really get some sleep. Tomorrow's Friday which means I still have school... AND work. Fantastic."

"Fantastic! Fantastic!"

"Mini-mew! I missed you little guy."

"Mini mew's little guy! Mini-meww!"

Zoey giggled at her cute fuzzy little friend knowing that there's always _one_ person she could count on not to get on her last nerves. She flickered off lamp but kept her secret pink strawberry night light on and tucked herself in her bed. (Oh, and her room is clean once again by the way.)

"Goodnight mini-mew."

"Mini-meewww!" He repeated. Zoey fell asleep straight away and snored loudly between purrs while mini-mew slept (or rebooted) on the lamp stand beside her bed. At the same time Wesley was already asleep, the other girls were most likely asleep by now, and Elliot was tucking himself into his bed from the late night research he just finished. Zoey began dreaming in her deep sleep and Elliot did the same... in fact they pretty much shared the dream...

 _ **Zoey and Elliot's shared dream:**_

Everyone was in the cyniclons headquarters where they usually communicated with their unformed leader deep blue. All the mews (except for Zoey) were trapped in a yellow glass looking ball and were screaming desperately for help, but they're screaming was faint so you couldn't hear them much. It was cramped and losing oxygen by the second and they knew that within 5 minutes they would suffocate.

In the centre of the room and beside the ball stood Zoey, confused and scared standing alone. And head forward from her was Dren, floating with his two blade swords in his hands and evilly grinning at Zoey.

"You seem pretty shaken up kitty cat so I'll explain it again. Attack us... and your friends die along with the rest of the world. Join us... and we'll set them free... AND you'll get to be my bride."

"Don't... * _cough cough_ * Don't do it Zoe!"

"Don't listen to him... * _cough*_ panted Bridget.

"Please! Help us!" Kiki screamed with her hands pressed against the glass.

"Fools! She can't help you this time. That ball was made by the cyniclons, no human weapon or tool could possibly destroy it." Said Dren. This only made Zoey more scared; but all of a sudden a shadow from behind Dren ran towards her.

Zoey focused her eyes to see who it was. ' _Is it... The blue knight?'_

"Zoey!"

"E-Elliot?!"

He ran towards her quickly until he was right in front of her, with his back to Dren. The other mew mews just watched while they banged against the ball trying to break it and coughed for the air that was starting to tighten.

"Zoey, whatever you do don't listen to him. You can do this."

"Clocks ticking kitten." Dren smirked.

"But how..?" She asked the blonde standing in front of her. Then she whispered; "I'm scared..."

He then turned his eyes to the direction of Dren behind him, but didn't turn his head to make it obvious. Then he looked back at Zoey.

"I have a plan." He suddenly closed the distance between them until they could feel each other's body heat. His was warmer than hers though. Elliot's sudden movements caused her to struggle and shiver, sending chills and tingles through her body down to her toes. Her eyes were frozen and a thick blush spread across her face. He set his hands on her hips and pulled her waist forwards. He then placed traced his fingers down her jawline slowly, leaning in. Suddenly he pushed her jaw to the side, allowing him to move his lips beside her ear. Zoey's eyes widened more when she felt his mouth open, whispering;

"Oh come on, I know you can do better than that. Can't you at least pretend?" He caressed her ear with these words lightly and turned her face back with his hand still softly on her jaw. His lips were back in front of hers and teasing her with more warmest breathes. She closed her eyes and quietly gulped. She wasn't at all prepared for this... for a kiss with **Elliot** that is. He closed his eyes as well and gage her an active kissed her. She could feel the rush. The thrill. The other mews were shocked but couldn't exactly hold their mouths open to prove it or they might just die quicker. Zoey and Elliot's lips locked in harder. He moved his left hand from her hip and wrapped that arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, until they're bodies were hot and moving together slowly. She couldn't think straight or remember exactly what she was doing because she was blindly distracted by her mouthfuls of Elliot.

As she panted for air he over drowned her breathes with his tongue that began exploring her mouth all over, and she couldn't help but run her fingers through his golden hair and roughen it a little.

"No! Stop that! STOOPPP! ZOEY'S MINE!" Dren screeched, preparing his blades for an attack. Elliot slithered his hand that was on her jaw down her arm and to her fingers which she was holding her strawberry bell in, signalling her to use it on Dren. She opened her eyes while she was still kissing Elliot and looked over his shoulder to see Dren. She finally understood why Elliot had kissed her so she placed her strawberry bell between her and Elliot's body while it glowed.

"Zoey! We can't hold on any longer!" Bridget cried out. They each fell to the ground with skin growing pale.

"I love you guys!" Kiki cried.

When it finally charged up he said between kisses "-now-". He quickly stood aside ending the kiss and she pointed her strawberry bell straight for Dren. When the attack hit him he screamed and clutched his head. "AAHHHH!" His girly screech made the place shake and the ball that the other mews were near enough unconscious in crack. Dren fell to the ground and the ball shredded to pieces. (Lol I know I'm getting carried away with this dream but don't worry it's almost finished.)

The mews coffed, no, choked for air while lying on the floor while Zoey breathed heavily in shock that she actually defeated him. Out of the blue Sardon and Tarb appeared around Dren.

"Do you need assistance?" Sardon asked as Dren lifted himself from the floor. (MMP EP18 reference! ;p)

"Zoey you WILL be my bride! You WILL be my toy without hesitation!" He began breathing and hissing heavily, "ZOEY'S MIIINE!" He charged for Zoey pointing his blades forward but she froze.

"Zoey what are you doing?! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Corina screamed, but Zoey was stiffened.

"Zoey look out!" Elliot got up from the floor and quickly pushed her out of the way, but that didn't stop Dren. The freaky alien thrusted his sword through Elliot shoulder/chest area and he screamed.

"ELLLLIIIIIIOOOOOOTTTT!" The girls screamed, however Zoey screamed the loudest.

"Dren enough time wasting." Said Sardon. "Deep blue wants to meet with us. Let's go." The three aliens vanished while the girls all crowded over a bleeding Elliot and shouted his name over and over.

He pointed his fading attention to Zoey who cried over him.

"Elliot! Elliot?! Elliot!—"

 _ **End of dream**_

"Elliot? ELLIOT!"

"Huh?! W-what?"

Elliot rubbed his eyes and woke up to see Wesley standing over his bed in his brown and white striped pyjamas, looking annoyed. Elliot looked around the room confused. He was still in his room... weird. He seated himself up and turned to look at his alarm clock;

 _-03:26am-_

' _That was all a dream? But it felt so real... And why would I dream of something like THAT?'_

"Wesley? What's going on?" He said running his fingers through his golden locks. Wesley sighed loudly.

"You've been shouting things in your sleep. All night..." Wesley looked kind of pissed like he hadn't got much sleep.

"Like what?"

"Like; _Plan_... and _now_! And; _Zoey! Look out!_ " He mimicked. Elliot's face blushed until it was as red as Zoey's was when she'd blush.

"I- didn't really say that, did I?"

"Uh, yeah. You did." He nodded bluntly. "Just.. try to get some sleep alright?"

"Well it's kind of hard now that you've woke me up." Elliot said rubbing his eyes.

"What?! Me? YOU woke- But I- You just- ME?"

"Kidding kidding.. I feel like a snack." Elliot then climbed out of his bed and went down to the kitchen fridge while Wesley went back to his room and fell asleep.

 _ **Zoey**_

"AHHH!" Zoey screamed out of her sleep, with a line of drool on one side of her face. Luckily her dad was out on a business trip and her mom travelled out of the city to visit her Zoey's grandmother.

When Zoey woke up she looked around here room looking scared and clutched her pillow tightly. She curled up into a ball and squeezed her pillow even tighter while mini-mew flew in front of her.

"What's wrong Zoey, what's wrong?"

"Oh mini-mew... I just had the strangest dream. The others were in trouble and then Elliot came out and then he kissed me and- and..." She slowly took a breathe out.

' _Why_ _would I have a dream like that? Great, now I'm just going to start acting weird again!'_

"Zoey's in love! Zoey's in love!"

"AH!" She quickly placed her hand over his mouth and turned to look at her alarm clock.

 _-03:26am-_

"Mini mew _neverrr_ say that again." But she couldn't stay mad at the little guy once he purred and rubbed his fuzzy face against her shoulder. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you!" She cuddled with mini-mew for a minute or two and then reached for her phone.

 _*Dialling*_

"Come on, pick up!" She whispered waiting for the other end of the line to pick up. And when it finally did;

"Hey Meg!"

"Zoey? * _yaawnn*_ what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until school? *achoo!*"

"Nope. This is URGENT Megan!"

"Zoey I can't talk right n-*achoo!*"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"*sniff* I'm fine. Look, I'll talk to you at school later, okay?"

"But— Great, she hung up. Guess I have no choice but to go back to sleep.." She put her phone back on her desk and fell straight to sleep.

 _ **The next day at school: Lunch time**_

Zoey walked outside to one of the outdoor lunch tables and saw Megan sitting down with her paper lunch bag in front of her.

"Megan!" She waved and ran to sit next to her.

"What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Oh nothing. I just opened my lunch bag and look what I've got- my mom's super sweet salad surprise... yay...?" Zoey giggled at her friend's unhappiness.

Megan smiled mischievously and rubbed her hands together. "Sooo, what do YOU have for lunch today?"

"Fish."

"Again? Is that ALL your mom packs for you?"

"I like fish..."

"But you had fish yesterday! Ugh, so what am I supposed to eat?"

"Cafeteria food?"

"...I'd rather eat barf." They both giggled when Zoey finally remembered that she needed to talk to Megan.

"Oh yeah, I NEED to talk to you."

"About what? *achoo!*"

"You see I had this dream last night..."

"What about?"

' _Crap! I did not think this through. I can't exactly tell her the whole dream or she'll find out that I'm a mutant freak! I guess I'll just have to cut the mew mew parts out.'_

"Elliot." Megan smiled at her friend in a teasing way and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop that!" She laughed and punched her in the arm.

"Ow! So what happened in this dream of yours?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"Well... I dreamt that Elliot and I kissed- but it wasn't just ANY kiss. It was deep and he was grabbing me and pulling me closer to him and his tongue was in my mouth and he was stroking my jaw and I was stroking his hair and everything! It *sigh* I don't know, it felt so real, you know and—...QUIT SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She said raising her fist as a threat to hit her again.

"Okay, okay I'll stop!" She laughed. "So in the dream... Did you and him...?"

"..We didn't have sex if that's what you mean. It was just really strong kissing and I... I think I _liked_ it..."

"Well... maybe that's a sign!"

"A sign?"

"Yeah! Maybe it's proof that you and Elliot are supposed to be together! I even read that in Teen-magazine once!"

Zoey laughed. "No way Meg, it's not natural to be dating my boss."

"Well, it's not like he's double or your age anything, I still don't get how a guy like him is running a business so young. Shouldn't he be in high school?"

"I honestly don't know."

"But you _do_ know you love him."

"Megan I do not!"

"Whatever... but you will soon." She smirked. "I know!"

"What?" Said Zoey excitedly, thinking her friend has a solution for her dream or has found a way to get him out of her head.

"Let's just trade lunches anyway!"

"..."

Her stomach growled loudly. "Come on Zoe, I'm dying here!"

"You have your lunch right there." She chuckled.

"No thank you, too many greens! She said looking disgusted and pushing her lunch container further away onto the table.

"Whatever, here take it."

"Yesssssss." She whispered munching on the fish. "Don't they let you bring in food from the cafe?"

"Only if I ask, but probably not. Knowing Elliot."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... There's some rumours going on about your boss."

"What rumours?"

"Wellll; Susan heard from Martha who heard Jacob who got told by Brian who heard from Tiffany who said Elliot is dating Renee Roberts!" Then she took a DEEP inhale trying to catch back her breathe, but Zoey just looked down into her lap and sighed. "A lot of people were talking about it and the Elliot fan club practically started a war. But it makes sense." She said munching her fish.

"What do you mean?"

"That... * _nom nom*_...It's not surprising that he'd wanna date her. They're both rich and not to mention incredibly good looking. Renee is a seriously beautiful girl who has a big future ahead of her. And let's face it Zoe, she's more... developed than you are. AND she's a famous pop star. I hear she speaks like what, 5 different languages? It only makes sense that he'd wanna to date older girls, especially one like her."

"Yeah well... She's only a year older than him. And they're not dating. He said so himself."

"Your sure that he wasn't just saying that to keep things calm and un awkward? Maybe they have a secret relationship going on or something because she's all famous and stuff. * _nom nom*"_

"Hmm..." But when Zoey looked around she saw Mark walking up with his kendo buddies again. For somewhat reason a blush appeared on her face. "Meg, I'm thirsty. You thirsty? Sure you are, let's go!" She said quickly getting out of her seat and pulling Megan's arm along with her while Megan reached out for her food with her one free hand.

"B-but! My FISH!"

The girls decided to go to the vending machine on the second floor, beside an empty classroom... at least they thought it was empty.

"Ugh, I can't believe you dragged me like that. Tomorrow your mom better make sushi balls." Megan grunted.

"Shhh."

In the classroom were the Three Beckies, sitting on the tables and giggling evilly. Zoey and Megan could hear those witches from just around the door frame where they were standing.

"Oh yeah, I never got to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"For dumping pie all over that bitch's face!"'

Zoey laughed quietly. "Ah, it was nothing." Then when they both looked to their left they saw Mark heading into the classroom the Three Beckies we're in. The corridor was fairly quiet since it was lunch time and a majority of the school was outside.

As Mark walked in he didn't notice Zoey or Megan beside the door, covering their faces in front of the vending machine.

"Oh there you are babe..." Flirted Becky #1.

"Becky, we need to talk."

"Sure thing sexy..."

"Alone."

She stopped giving him flirty pouts and looked over at her two friends, then tilted her head at the door signalling them to leave. Zoey and Megan crouched down and leaned to edge of the door, listening to what was about to go down.

* * *

Ooo the suspense... Will Mark dump her? Will Mark tell Zoey the real reason he broke up with her? Will Megan's mom quit making her stupid super sweet salad surprise?! Probably not... But read on and find out! I wasn't at all planning to end the chapter here but if I didn't it would have been way too long. And I've realised lately my chapters have been getting longer **(which is why you must follow this story to keep updated!)** but it's only because I put a lot of work into each chapter, honestly! Also I'm working on a way for the team to find out Mark dumped her... –strokes chin-

(Writing this chapter was kind of difficult at first because I had stupid people at my house playing; _Trapqueen, jhene aiko songs, and 80's music_ REALLY loud on like, these turbo speakers so I couldn't think straight. Also I really enjoyed making the dream, not because I'm dirty or anything like that, but because it made me not have to wait for a few chapters to give Elliot and Zoey some _actiiioonnn!_ ) Had to listen to 'Earned it' for inspiration I watched the music video for the first time and I was like :o BUT NOT THE POINT! –clears throat-) Okay that's all, see you guys in the next chapter! :D **5+ REVIEWS?**

Next time: Mark tells Becky what's what and Zoey is more than eager to find out what Becky's hiding... Will Zoey finally speak up and confront Mark herself? And why is she beginning to sneeze?


	8. Chapter 8: Baking Together

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM/MMP okay? Stop making me effing cry!

Yo guys chapter 8 is HEE-YARH! This chapter is a really cute one and I think you guys are going to really enjoy it. And since this is like a part 2 of the last chapter I don't have much to say. But please **follow if you want to keep up with this story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIW! 5+ Reviews? :3**

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

As Mark walked in he didn't notice Zoey or Megan beside the door, covering their faces in front of the vending machine.

"Oh there you are babe..." Flirted Becky #1.

"Becky, we need to talk."

"Sure thing sexy..."

"Alone." She stopped giving him flirty pouts and looked over at her two friends, then tilted her head at the door signalling them to leave. Zoey and Megan crouched down and leaned to edge of the door, listening to what was about to go down.

* * *

Chapter 8: Baking Together

Becky got closer to Mark and locked her fingers together around his neck, smiling at him flirtatiously.

"What's bugging you babe?"

"Becky this needs to stop." He said quickly ducking out of her reach and walking to the opposite side of the room looking agitated. Megan and Zoey we're officially eavesdropping. Megan felt no regrets but Zoey didn't feel too right about it. She knew eaves dropping was wrong and rude and a whole lot more but nobody could see them so... It's all good, right?

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been telling the whole school that were a couple?"

"Well I..."

"Becky, we went on _one_ date. That's all. We didn't even _kiss_ so quit lying to the school for popularity. I get that you want to fit in here just like you did at Excalibur high but this... this isn't the way."

"..."

"So are you gonna' stop?" She looked around the room and continued to play with her fingers.

"Why? So you can run back to your thirtsy little ex?" She said slowly walking towards him.

He looked stunned. ' _Where did that come from? And what does this have to do with Zoey?'_ He thought. Zoey leaned her head out more but Megan pushed it back again.

"Careful Zoe, you'll get caught!" She whispered.

"Zoey?" Mark asked.

"Well DUH. Honestly you could do sooo much better than that loser. I know! Why don't we just start dating? It makes everything seem a lot easier if you ask me."

"I'm sorry Becky but I'm not going out with you. And I want you to stop telling these lies."

"Fine. Run back to that whore, see if I care."

"Would you just leave Zoey out of this?" He said almost shouting. Zoey's eyes widened slightly. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yeah? I'm not stupid. That bitch shoved a frickin' pie in my face yesterday and she thinks she can get away with that? I don't care if you two get back together or whatever but I'm getting my revenge."

"*Achoo!*" Megan sneezed. Zoey's hand waved hand signals at Megan whilst miming words so that Becky and Mark couldn't hear her. Megan covered her mouth and mimed the word "s-o-r-r-y" but it was a little late for that. Becky and Mark turned to look at the door but couldn't see anyone there so they let it go.

"Anyways like I said, that prick is gonna get it... no one messes with Becky."

"Why? Why does everything have to be a competition? Can't you just drop it?"

"No way! And _you're_ not gonna' stop me." She went over to her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Well, I think we're done here. You should go though. I'm sure she's waiting for you to hold her hand like the pathetic pet she is." She patted his shoulder fake pouting before smirking and walking out of the classroom. Zoey and Megan leaned further back as she walked out. Once she passed Megan silently growled and her wanting to go after her but Zoey held her back, so all she could do was put her middle finger up. Mark sighed and then began to speak quietly while he gazed out of the bright beaming window.

"I hope I didn't make the situation worse for myself... Or for her. Come on man stop thinking about her! You gotta' focus on your game!" Mark banged his knuckles on his head but only took seconds to calm down. "...What are you doing to me Zoey? Why have you been torturing me?"

"I didn't mean to!" Zoey yelled jumping out. She couldn't help it. She couldn't hide back there any longer knowing what she'd found out. When Mark turned around he let go of the window ledge and looked at her negatively which made her feel rather silly and blush.

"...Zoey?" He asked.

"-Zoey are you crazy?!" Megan whispered loudly running after Zoey.

' _Great. Now Mark knows we we're eavesdropping on him. He's going to think I am SUCH a freak. I mean, what kind of Ex-girlfriend spies on her ex- boyfriend..? A crazy one that you see in movies! AND he's staring at me... well done Zoe! This is sooo embarrassing! I-I wish I could just run out of here but part of me knows that I_ _ **need**_ _to have a word with him. And I'll look even more stupid if I do run.'_

"Megan?"

"Uhhh... Whoa is that the time already? I should really get to my locker, see ya!" Said Megan who sprinted out and shut the door on the two. She's not the usual friend to flee like that but she only did it to give Mark and Zoey the privacy she knew they needed.

"What- no don't leave me here!" Zoey cried out reaching her hand out for her.

Zoey then took a deep breath knowing that Mark was probably watching her from behind right now. When she turned back around to face him his face looked confused as ever and her's simply looked red. Just red.

"Zoey, were you...?" Mark pointed to the door.

"Yeah."

"Oh... So you heard that?"

She nodded. She felt really awkward right now but after a couple moments of silence she finally spoke;

"M-Mark? I Know we broke up weeks ago and I really do want to move on.. But I think t-that.. A big part of moving on is putting our history behind us, right?"

"What are you saying?"

Zoey was sure she knew why Mark dumped her but she wanted to get this out of her head. And she wanted to hear it from him.

"Why did you break up with me?

"Zoey we've been over this-"

"No _you've_ been over this. I want to knowo Mark. I won't freak out I promise but I want to get this out of my life. Please..."

They were both lost as to where this sudden confidence was coming from but what other time to psay all this than now?

"Zoey I broke up with you because... Because I just feel like you're in love with someone else, all right?" His eyes looked pained and dark, like there was more he wanted to say but he held his tongue.

"Y-you really think I'm in love with someone else? Mark that's not true!" She shouted almost letting out a tear.

"You said you wouldn't freak out."

"I-I'm not but your wrong."

"See? This is why I don't want to have this conversation. I'm not in the state to go over this all again."

' _State? What did he mean by that? Wha_ t _ever, it's not my place to know anymore.'_

But Zoey decided to leave it there, at least for now so she nodded at him, not agreeing but understanding his point.

"Well I was never in love with anyone but you but... At least you told me. So we're cool now right?"

"Cool?"

"Yeah. Like we don't hate each other or anything do we?"

"Zoey I could never had you-"

"So we _are_ friends then?"

"I... I don't know. Zoey you were my first girlfriend so I'm not sure how these breakup things really work."

"I don't either but I, if we're not already, I want to still be friends Mark."

"I—"

"Mark we're going to be seeing each other around school a lot so I really can't deal with this constant awkwardness every time I see you in the hallway. Everything might be going fine for you but do you know what it's like for me right now? Everywhere I walk people begin to stare and whisper and I know it's about us! I'm not saying we have to be buds and say hi to each other all the time but can't we just at least pass each other without it being uncomfortable?" Zoey looked up from the floor and at Mark's face, which looked cold and hurting.

"Zoey I... I can't.

"Why not?" She said taking half a step forward.

"I just can't... I'm sorry." He ran past her hurrying through the door while Zoey stood they frozen and shocked. She couldn't understand what that was all about or why he didn't just agree make things easier like he could now. She thought he wouldn't mind since he's such a humble guy.

Zoey tried shaking her head to put herself back together. She needed air. She titled towards the open window and let the cold breezes of the wind caress her skin and dance through her hair strands while she closed her eyes, relaxed.

' _Well that was a bust.'_

As she opened her eyes over the view something caught her eye. From the window you could see the front of the school and the block ahead, which was pretty much another block away from the park. But what caught her eye was the familiar red car driving in her direction. Zoey's eyes widened and she ran downstairs to see what was going on.

 _ **At the front of the school (while Zoey was on her way down the stairs)**_

At the front of the school amongst groups of students were two kids chilling on their cars parked at the front of the school as they drank sodas. One laying on his rusty older red truck with speakers and stereos sitting on the back and the other on a blue rusty car that was slightly smaller and had a tub of ice on the back. The high school girls were digging this as they stood around the cars admiring them and posing.

"Wow Mathew, nice truck." The first girl said licking her lips. Another girl beside her giggled along. "Sweet ride."

"Hey, what can I say? I _am_ in a band. PLUS I'm super rad and hot... whoa, I'm ROT!"

"DUDE I love that!" The other shouted high-fiving his friend like the pair of idiots they are- while two girls slid themselves under the boys arms. All of a sudden a shiny, glistening, squeaky clean, red Ferarri 458 spider with black tinted windows, bright blue head lights and blue tire smoke pulled up at the middle/front of the school. All the students gaped at the car, especially Mathew and Tom. This made their car's look like pieces of crap. When the car stopped students began to look and murmur. Just that second, Zoey reached the entrance doors.

Suddenly the roof the car folded itself and pushed itself back gently, turning the car into a convertible. This blew the students minds. It was Elliot taking a good look at himself in his twinkling mirror. As soon as he caught Zoey he came out. He didn't exactly want to draw too much attention but that seemed to be what was happening right now.

"Whoa, isn't that Elliot Grant?"

"The insanely hot guy? The one that runs the pink cafe by the park?"

"Yeah, that's him!" A bunch of students murmured.

Elliot took his shades off and folded it into his pocket while the girls quickly took their selves out from Mathew and Tom's arms and walked over the Elliot.

"You. Are... Cuuute..." One said as twirling her finger on his chest, smiling at him playfully.

"And you. Are... Correct." Elliot pushed the girls away. "Hit me up _after_ your done sleeping your way to the bottom." He then looked up at Zoey making students turn to look at her. Of course her face turned a deep shade of red. He walked over towards her and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" She wasn't sure what was going on right now but she knew that as long that it was getting her out of here, she didn't care. As he held onto her hand she turned to her left to see Mark watching in front of the crowd who didn't look pleasantly happy. But why was he? HE broke up with ZOEY so seeing her with Elliot shouldn't hurt him at all!

She held onto his hand still staring at Mark and followed him to this car while a group of girls wearing white and pink t-shirts saying "Elliot fan club" sobbed into each other's shoulders and blew snot into their tissues.

As Zoey sat in the car she could hear the girls tutting "Ugh, HER? Seriously?" He backed up the car and drove off while the students watched.

"Aw, tough luck man!" A guy said to Mark, slamming his hand on his shoulder and walking past, but for some reason Mark didn't feel like moving. He just stood there frozen.

Zoey couldn't help but love the way the wind gushed through her paws. The way it whirled around her face and refreshed her. Elliot looked over at her and smirked.

"Nice upgrade to the car. Don't tell me, you had Wesley work on it."

"You glad to see me?"

"N-No! Why are you here anyway? I have art class like right now."

"Don't worry about that. I called your school and told them I'm picking you up because your sick."

"What? I'm not sic- wait how did you tell them you're my under-aged boss?"

"I didn't." Elliot pinched his nose and imitated a man-ish voice.

"You pretended to be my dad? Okay you're unbelievable! Elly just tell me what's going on. It's not another predisite is it?"

"No." He said looking into his glossy mirror. "I just figured since you're always yapping about how much you hate school because of that Mark kid that you wouldn't wanna be there."

"And WHY are you doing something nice for me today? Should I be concerned?"

"You're always complaining that I'm not nice enough to you and now that I'm being nice you question it."

"No I just- I mean- Ugh! I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't." He shrugged. "In that case I guess you won't mind if I take you back to school."He prepared to make a turn but Zoey grabbed his wrist.

"Na-na-nope no need for that. I'm sorry, I should really say thanks."

" ***cough*** Also the cafe could do with some feather dusting ***cough*** "

"You jerk I knew it!"

"Kidding kidding!"

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the cafe. You look as hungry as me."

"Mm I _am_ hungry. But no more pastries, I've had fourteen this week."

"Fish?"

"Noooo."

"Wow, maybe you ARE sick Baka."

"Shut up! Stupid Elliot. Jeez I guess I could really go for some cupcakes right now." She sighed rubbing her hand on her belly and leaning her head back.

"You mean the ones in the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"I ate them all last night."

"You WHAT?! Wesley made those for the five of us for all our hard work at the cafe! You really are a jerk you know that?"

"Calm down you can always just **make** some. It is a cafe after all so it'll only take you minutes." He shrugged as Zoey looked down into her lap and blushed lightly. "...You DO know how to make cupcakes right...?"

"Well..." He stopped the car and looked at her.

"You don't know how to make cupcakes?!"

"Keep it down! Besides its just cupcakes, no big deal I'm sure lots of people can't make them." She said folding her arms.

"Yeah, five-year-olds." He snickered.

"Don't laugh! I just like _eating_ them not _making_ them!" Moments later he finally stopped snickering.

"Wait wait whoa- so you're the lead waitress at a cake cafe.. but you don't know how to make cupcakes?"

"..That's right-"

"Classic!" He laughed again until she punched him in the arm really hard.

"That should shut you up. Now if you don't mind as the driver here could you, oh I don't know, DRIVE the car?" He sighed deeply and turned the car back around. "Hey! W-Where are you going?"

"To the supermarket to get some more ingredients. Your making some cupcakes today."

"I-I'm not sure that's a good idea!" Zoey said awkwardly smiling and waving her hands in front of her face, with another anime sweat-drop sliding down her face. "Last month I helped my mom make casadias and I burned down our living room!"

"..You mean kitchen?"

"No. I mean living room."

Elliot chuckled and faced forwards. "Relax, I'm going to help you. I'm not having a waitress at a cake cafe who can't even make cakes. It's embarrassing."

"Shut up."

When they got to the supermarket Elliot pulled out a shopping trolley and Zoey jumped inside like a kid, clapping her hands together and laughing while Elliot wanted this over and down with. He grabbed some margarine (baking butter) and plopped it into the trolley, then went over the list he wrote in his mind.

"So we've got the butter, milk, some eggs, flour and the frosting... Now we just need—"

"SPRIINKKLESSS!" Zoey shouted excitedly pointing all the way to the end of the isle. You'll have to push us there!"

"Are you serious?" He grunted. She leaned back and placed her legs over each edge of the trolley front until her legs were open and her arms were dangling over the sides.

"Yep!"

He rolled his eyes before using his cat genes to run fast and hop onto the pedal, allowing the trolley to roll on its own.

"WOOHOO!" Zoey screamed. Elliot had to admit, this was fun. When they sped to the end of the isle he pulled back the handle, making the trolley to doughnuts to pull to a stop. The impact of the spinning caused Elliot to front-flip into the trolley until every part of him but his legs and feet were in with Zoey. Just when the laughing went down an elderly couple walked past;

"What a lovely couple."

"Do you remember when we were like that Mable?" They giggled walking off. Zoey and Elliot turned to look at each other making them quickly seperate.

"I-I got the sprinkles." She said rattling the little bar of sprinkles, trying to break the now awkward silence that was between them.

"Good. Put it in the trolley so we can pay for it."

"We? I thought YOU were paying!"

"I'm kidding baka." He snickered scrambling her hair with his hand while she just gave him the stick-eye.

 _ **The cafe**_

Elliot had laid out the ingredients on the kitchen counter at the side of the room until he slapped and rubbed his hands together. He was wearing a white apron with a front pocket. (And before you ask, yes they did wash their hands.)

"Okay, you ready?" Elliot asked.

"Ready!" Zoey came into the kitchen with a huge chef hat on and an oversized white long sleeve shirt with six black buttons rowing down, and a white apron wrapped around her waist, matching his. He paused looked at her strangely.

"What are you wearing?"

"Isn't this Wesley's uniform? I can't wear my waitress uniform and get it all messy." He shook his head regretting even asking any questions. "Whatever let's start."

 **(By the way if you don't know how to make cupcakes and are a TMM/MMP fan this is a** _ **GREAT**_ **way to learn because I just looked online, so I don't know how to bake either.. I know right? :3)**

"Okay so first I'm gonna turn the oven on to 190." **(Whatever the fudge that means :/)** She nodded taking mind-notes of what he was doing. After he turned the knob he turned back to her. "Now this bit is pretty straight forward. Here's a scale and here's the butter." He handed her a butter-knife.

"Cut about 125g of butter and put it in the scale."

"Uhh... which one is the scale?"

"Oh my go- The square bowl right infront of you!"

"Well I didn't know did I! Um... how much is 125g again?"

"Just keep cutting blocks. It doesn't matter if you get it wrong, you can always balance it out."

"Oh okay." After balancing it out enough she reached 125g. "I did it!"

"Great, now we need the caster sugar."

"Up there!" She pointed, all the way at the top of the cabinet. Zoey tried stretching but her hand didn't even reach close. "Give me a boost!"

"Errr..."

"What?"

"...You're not exactly light."

"Are you implying that I'm FAT?"

"No but your not skinny either," He snickered as Zoey gaped in affence.

"Come on, lift me up!"

"Ugh, fine." He turned his back to her and squatted his knees when all of a sudden he felt Zoey's strong hand connect loudly with his head. "Ow!"

"And never call me fat." She wrapped her leg around him and rested her foot on his thigh, then he wrapped his hand around her leg, throwing her up onto his shoulders. As she reached for the bag of sugar she used her tight grip on his hair to roughen and pull it around.

"Hey watch it!"

"Can't you stay still?!"

"No because your pulling my hair!"

"Just hold on I... almost... Got it! Okay you can put me done now."

"Maybe we should be cooking a healthy salad instead." He murmured as he put her down.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so how much sugar?"

"125g."

"Like this?"

"Yep. And put in 4 table spoons of milk." She then added the milk.

"Next we need 125g of self raising flour."

"This white stuff?" She said shaking the bag upside down.

"NO!" The lid flew open at the bottom and a flour cloud burst in the room, until the two looked as white as the rest of the room. (I just realised, this would be an awesome chapter if they were dating! :D) Elliot gave her an annoyed glare while she nervously bit her finger nail.

"...Oops. ***coughs out cloud of flour*** "

"*Sigh* Your lucky it's your first time." He reached in for the tub of salt and took out a pinch, sprinkling it to the mix.

"Gross, salt goes into cupcakes?! Bleh!"

"Sometimes, but only a pinch. You ever cracked an egg? You know, other than you're head when you were a baby."

"Very funny... And no."

"Well you're cracking one today. Here." He passed her the first egg but she looked at it confused.

"Just tap it against the edge of the bowl." She lightly tapped it against the edge of the bowl, closing her eyes afraid that she was going to break it, but nothing happened.

"I-I think it's broken..." She smiled trying to blame the egg.

"Just do it harder." She listened to what he said and bashed it on the bowl, making the egg break completely in her hands and pieces of the shell fall into the mix.

"Not like that..."

"Urgh, I can't do this!" She began to get frustrated a pace the room while he carefully took out the pieces of egg-shells from the bowl.

"Yes you can... try again." He gave her another egg and she lifted it high, ready to bash it into pieces again. But before she could he came up behind her very closely. She could feel his body heat on her back, his arms perfectly wrapped around her so his hands were laying on top of hers, able to control her finger movement. He locked his messy fingers with hers until the ingredients covering their hands were sticking together. He held back her hand lightly and had his head hovering over her shoulder, but neither of them realized i. Despite all the flour, butter and grains of sugar clumping on their hands (mostly Zoey's), the position felt nice.

"Take your time..." He said almost at a whisper. She took a breath and they cracked the egg together perfectly.

"See? You did it!"

"Yeah I guess I... did..." Over the excitement she turned her head to see his still beside hers. In fact their faces were inches apart and they could feel each other's breathe tracing their lips. Before they knew it they were gazing hopelessly into each other's eyes and tightening their fingers together.

They closed their eyes and slowly leaned in. Zoey just about touched his bottom lip with hers which made her realize what she was doing. She quickly unwrapped her fingers from his and moved out of his arms, clearing her throat. He did the same.

"..So... what do we do now?"

"Um, we mix it all together with the whisk."

"This spinney thing?"

"Yeah the that spinney thing. Just hold it steady." He held his hand on it with hers but didn't get too close around her this time.

"Look at me, I'm whisking!"

"See? You _can_ do this."

"Yeah! But don't let go..."

"Why not?"

"If you let go then the whisk might fly out of my hand or something."

He laughed at her, the way she looked and acted like a little girl. She looked so cute and innocent in Wesley's chef clothes. "Okay, I won't let go."

"Good..." While she wasn't paying attention he carefully let go of the whisk until she was using it on her own. Kind of like how you dad secretly let go of you when you learned how to ride a bike. He leaned back on the wall and folded his arms.

"See?"

"What?"

"I let go and your doing just fine."

"You didn't let—AH YOU LET GO!" She screamed and started to lose control and some of the cake mix splattered on their faces. A flick on her nose and some on his chin. She quickly turned it off since the mix was already mixed enough and wiped her forehead in relief. They both looked up at each other and laughed at the cake mix on their face.

"You look ridiculous!" They laughed in unison. She wiped the mix from his chin and he wiped the mix from her nose, not _too_ cutely.

"Okay okay. We still need to cook these so get me 12 paper cups and that tray over there." She did as she was told and placed the items in front of him. They both laid out the paper cups into the tray and he helped her carefully pour the mix into each cup. Once they put the cupcakes in the oven they looked around the room to see how messy it was.

The room was covered in flour, small spills of sugar, parts of cake mix on the walls and empty packets/wrappers from the ingredients they have used.

"Uh-oh..." Said Zoey high pitched.

"Wesley sure isn't going to like this."

Just as he said that Wesley came in through the back entrance with a bag of groceries in his arms. His eyes widened as he looked around the room in silence and then looked at the two 'master-chefs'. Their hair was messy, they we're covered in every ingredient they used and Elliot even had a shoe print on his apron. Without a word he backed away and walked to his room, still speechless.

 _'I guess Wesley chooses to talk calmly and cheerfully or just not talk at all. That's probably for the best...'_

"Okay, while the cupcakes are cooking we should clean ourselves up." He said looking down at his clothes and hers. She nodded in agreement and they began cleaning up the kitchen first. Elliot packed away the spare ingredients while Zoey wiped down the walls, cleaned the table and mopped the floor. (Since it's similar to what she usual does anyway) It didn't take very long at all so they still had time for a shower.

Zoey had one first and Elliot had his after. She put pack on her school uniform that she came in and the cupcakes still had about 3 or 4 minutes left, so they decided the take a seat...

But sat in silence...

Elliot seemed well rested leaning back on his chair but Zoey felt slightly awkward. "I know! Let's play a game!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"A game?"

"Yeah! I've got one; let's play question-answer."

"What's that?"

"I ask a question and you answer, then you ask a question and I answer! And it goes on like that..."

Elliot sighed at her stupidity. "That's called a conversation."

"Come on let's just play!"

"Fine. You ask something first."

"Okay, um... Ooo! Who taught you how to bake so good? Was it Wesley?"

"No." His eyes suddenly turned dark and faded.

"Then who?" She asked taking her water bottle out of her bag and drinking it.

"My mother."

"Oh." Her voice turned glum like his and she looked down into her lap where she was squeezing her skirt, cursing herself for ever bringing up something like that up. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Eh, It wasn't your fault." He said stretching his arms and leaning back. "Now It's my turn to ask _you_ a question."

"Go for it." She said drinking more water.

"Who was your first kiss?" Her eyes widened and she spat the water all over the table. After she did her spit-take she choked and hecked over her seat, pounding her fist against her chest for air. "Well?"

"Elly! Why did you have to ask something like THAT?!"

"Aw, don't go all embarrassed on me now, we're just getting to the juicy part. Spill it."

"Y-You don't need to know that! Why do you even WANT to know?"

"What can I say? I'm curious." He shrugged smirking. "So tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"The 'lucky guy' was... D-Dren."

"The alien?"

"Well it's not like I wanted to. He swooped down out of no where and came onto me— I couldn't get him off!"

"Hey I won't judge, you're into the whole foot long pointed ear thing, that's cool." He grinned.

"I am not!"

 _-ding!-_

"That's the timer, let's check your cupcakes baka." He said flicking her forehead. She cooled down and rubbed the spot he just flicked before following him into the kitchen. He placed his oven mittens on her hands and opened the oven, taking out the tray. The cakes weren't even and some were a little burned.

"Oh man! They're ruined aren't they?"

"No. I'm sure they taste fine, plus they'll look better with pink frosting." He picked up a piping bag filled which strawberry frosting. ' _Oh yeah, the frosting! I almost forgot!'_

"Here. Now all you got to do is squeeze it onto the cakes... gently."

"Sure." She took the piping back he gave and he got one himself before they started frosting together.

"And now I'm guessing this is your favorite part—"

"SPAARRINNKLLLESSS!" She cheered.

"Yep. I'll leave this bit to you, I have a feeling this is your era of expertise." She playfully sprinkled over the cupcakes like a fairy casting her pixie dust.

"Are we done now?"

"Nearly. We still need to put these gummy strawberries on the top." Once Zoey placed a gummy on the last cupcake her mouth froze open while she slowly turned to Elliot.

"Oh my gosh... I... baked? I BAKED! I actually baked!"

"Well done, you've officially adopted the skills of a nine year old."

"Something tells me that's Elliot for 'I'm proud of you'". She watched him while he gathered up left over sprinkles on the counter top and threw them away.

"Elliot?" He turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Thank you. For teaching me how to bake..." He then smiled at her, not a smirk but a smile. A real and beautiful smile. ' _Wow... who knew that Elliot was such a nice guy?!'_

"It was nothing. So did you want to eat these now or...?"

"The others will be here soon so maybe we should wait for them and share it."

"Cool." He put the cupcakes on a plate and put the plate in the fridge as but when he turned around Zoey was looked lost in thoughts.

"Whats up with you?"

"Huh? N-Nothing. Just day dreaming."

"Makes sense. I employed a nine year old after all."

"Shut up."

* * *

BOOM! Wasn't that a cheesy (and cliche) but cute CH? **REVIEW! Can I get 5+ reviews? :X** I really liked this chapter because I just found it so cute... and because I love cupcakes **and** Elliot so it was a perfect match! :D Also 8 days until my 15th birthday and I still have NO clue what I'm doing so if I ever post late it's because I'm freaking out about that. Anyway see you guys in chapter 9! ;D

Next time: Zoey gets sick after work and has to stay at home, but without her parents there to take care of her... who will?


	9. Chapter 9: A Sick Patient

Disclaimer: TMM/MMP isn't mine, meow.

Hey guys, chapter 9 is here! Hope your all feeling great! :D I'm going to say it now, nothing much or too exciting is happening in this chapter but still, if you don't read it and head onto the next chapter the story will just be really confusing for you. Also I'd like to clear up the ages for the main characters in this story in case anyone is confused, and don't worry, as the story gets more interesting there will be more characters involved. Here's the detailed ages:

 **Zoey Hanson: 16**

 **Elliot Grant: 18**

 **Mark: 16**

 **Corina Bucksworth: 15**

 **Bridget Verdant: 16**

 **Kiki Benjamin: 12**

(This was hard to decide, I thought 10 but that's a little too young and 11 was awkward for me, I think because it's an odd number so I chose 12.)

 **Renee Roberts: 19**

 **Wesley J. Coolridge III: 21**

 **The Three Becky's: 16 (the school is for aged 14-17)**

 **Mimi: 16**

 **Megan: 16**

So yeah :p If there's any other characters whose ages you want to know even if they appear later **please ask**! (Though when we have a lot more characters I will re-tell the ages.) Oh, **and review! 5+ reviews? :D** I do work hard on these chapters so that would help a lot! Also I realized the last chapter was kinda crap and you could tell it was slightly rushed but I've updated it now :p The story is going to be getting really spicy soon but until then... please enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Whats up with you?"

"Huh? N-Nothing. Just day dreaming."

"Makes sense. I employed a nine year old after all."

"Shut up."

* * *

Chapter 9: A Sick Patient

"Guys check it out- we're totally early!"

Elliot and Zoey looked in the same direction when they heard Kiki crash through the cafe doors. In Elliot's mind he was... kind of enjoying the company of this annoying child and for that minute he wished he was given another minute with her, but that probably wasn't going to happen. She was still his employee and way too in love with that Mark kid. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and turned around, crossing his arms. "We're opening soon and the tables need setting. Hop to it." He said walking out of the kitchen. All of a sudden Zoey let out a soft sneeze and wiped her nose.

"Yoohooo? Anyone home?" Corina called out. Zoey shook the thoughts out of her head, took off Elliot's outfit and exited the kitchen to see Corina, Kiki and Bridget standing in the middle of the room.

"Would you look who it is. Never thought I'd see you early." Corina said placing her hand on her hip. "Let's get changed." Bridget quietly hid behind Corina for some reason but followed the three into the changing room.

When they got there Kiki sprung out of her clothes like a pogo stick and tried dancing her way into her waitress uniform, but kept getting tangled up. Bridget, who stood beside Kiki was taking off her socks and shoes and Corina took off her coat next to Zoey who pulled off her uniform.

"So tell me, why _are_ you here so early Zoey? Still trying to get that raise? You should just give up already." Corina said pulling her dress over her head.

"Why should I give up? Maybe in life we should just try new things and never give up on them because SOME things in life don't last and just end up leaving us alone and abandoned and they break your heart, the heart that is TRYING to let go of the past even though that heart was told it would share your future and was in front of you this whole time but you were too blind to see it!"

"...We're not talking about the raise anymore, are we?" Corina smirked. Zoey's phone began to ring and vibrate from her bag.

"Hello?"

"Zoe what happened back there?!" Megan said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Elliot! That was so cool the way he took your hand like that in front of Mark! I saw everything, you two are such a cute—"

"DON'T. Say it..."

"Okay I won't..."

"Good..."

"—Couple!"

"Argh!" Megan's laughter turned into a big sneeze. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Nurses office. Turns out Mimi gave me her stupid flu, I'm sneezing like crazy... * _Achoo!*_ so what happened with Mark after I left?"

"I asked him if we can still be friends but he totally rejected me."

"What? No no no no sweetie you were doing so weeell.. Listen if it makes you feel any better this just helping you with your independence. Being friends with him will probably be torture and far too distracting. Think about it- one smile from him and you could instantly get the wrong message. It's so easy for someone within an ex-relationship to think that. Then he'll just think you'll still desperate for him and take advantage of that. If anything he should think you don't like him anymore."

"Hmm... I guess that all makes sense. Maybe you're right. Listen I have work in a few minutes but I promise I'll call and check on you after my shift."

"Okay... * _sniff*_ ttyl."

By the time Zoey hang up Corina and Bridget had already changed into their waitress uniforms, but Kiki stood there tangled in hers with a leg through one sleeve hole and her head through the other.

"Uh... little help guys?" Corina and Bridget quickly rushed over and helped her get changed while Zoey slipped on her uniform, thinking about something Megan said on the phone. When they all headed back to the main dining room Renee walked through the doors, so they all greeted her.

"Will someone tell me why I'm here almost 20 minutes early?" Renee sighed.

"I don't know but what I DO know is that you girls are you hungry for some cupcakes right? I know I am!" Zoey said enthusiastically, punching her fist in the air.

"Cupcakes?" Renee asked.

"Kiki wants cupcakes! Kiki wants cupcakes!"

"Sure, why not. I mean I _do_ deserve a reward for being this early." Corina said. The girls all surrounded Corina's usual table while Zoey got the tray of cupcakes and placed them in the middle of the table.

"What am I looking at here?" Kiki said tilting her head to the side.

"These are the cupcakes?" Renee asked again.

"They look wobbly... but I guess we should give them a try. Can't be all bad." Corina grabbed a cupcake and raised it to her mouth. "Who made these?"

"I did." Zoey smiled proudly. Corina's eyes suddenly widened and she dropped the cupcake in disgust. "Corina!" Zoey shouted. "That's so mean!"

"Well sorry but if you made them then they're probably revolting. You can't bake, everyone knows that." She snooted folding her arms.

"Well Elliot helped me make them and he's a GREAT baker!"

"You? And Elliot? Making something great _together_? Pah! I'll believe it when I see it." Corina doubted Zoey knowing the two can't stand each other for more than a few minutes.

"Come on, let's just try one." Said Renee, knowing that Corina was always willing to listen to her.

"Yay, CUPCAKE TIME!" Kiki shoved a whole cupcake into her mouth but stopped and froze as her eye twitched. The team stared at her as Zoey began breaking sweats onto her body. She was nervous that the cupcakes didn't taste good and didn't want all of that to be for nothing

"Well?" Asked Bridget. This was the first thing she said since she got there.

"This... Is... DELICIOUS! * _Om-nom-nom!*"_ Kiki grabbed two more cupcakes and threw them into her mouth, chewing them with a big smile on her face. They each grabbed a cupcake and munched it, except Zoey who waited for her friends to tell her what they think.

"Well I have to admit... These _are_ sorta good. Sorta." Said Corina.

"Mmm delicious cupcakes Zoey!" said Bridget.

"Good job kid, Elliot really transformed you." Said Renee cocking an eyebrow at Zoey, making her blush.

"Yeah I... I-I guess so." She grabbed a cupcake and nibbled on it.

"We should totally call the guys and see if they want some!" Kiki muffled since her mouth was full of cupcakes.

"Oh, no Kiki that's—"

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Kiki I think the boys have better things to be doing than be eating cupcakes like, oh I don't know, plan how they're going to save the world." Said Corina.

"Nonsense! Nothing is more important than food!" **(Amen)** Wesley walked down the stairs with Elliot.

"Ah, I see the cupcakes turned out pretty good if Corina's eating one." Wesley smiled.

"Yep!" Zoey nodded. Elliot walked to and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"That's funny. I _thought_ I said the tables needed setting."

"Give me a break Elly I'm having a proud moment!"

"May I try one?" Wesley asked.

"Sure!" Said Zoey, stepping aside so that he could grab one for himself.

"Mmm, these are pretty good. Keep this up and you'll put _me_ out of a job." Zoey and Wesley laughed together. Then she approached Elliot and pulled him to the table.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Elly." Then she offered him a cupcake. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking a bite out of it.

"He's right. **I** really outdid myself."

"Shut up." She said elbowing him. When the tray was finally empty Wesley took it to the sink to wash while Kiki sat on the floor leaning her back onto the register counter, sliding down until her back was lying on the floor.

"I think I ate too many cupcakes... _*BURRP!*_ " She bubbled.

"Alright, enough playing around. Time to open." Said Elliot. Walking to the door he turned the sign to the "open" side while Renee got behind the register.

"* _Achoo!*_ "

"Zoey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bridge it's just a little sneeze, I'm sure it's nothing. * _Achoo!*_ "

After that, the day was going on pretty average. It was a Friday which meant a lot of customers we're coming and queues we're building up. When almost 2 hours passed and the waitresses were still.. well.. waitress-ing, Zoey was behind the cafe, moving a heavy trash can and breaking sweats. (MMP ep7 refereeeence! :D)

"Need a hand?"

"Huh?"

She lifted her head and her eyes met a certain stuck up blue-eyed blondes, leaning beside the door and watching her stumble.

"Why would _you_ help _me_?."

He shrugged carelessly. "Okay if you don't want help then-" He began going inside.

"Well since your here you might as well!" She took a step back but her foot tread on a rock. Just as she was about to fall back Elliot held onto the other side of the bin, pulled her up and moved the trash can for her.

"Feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine... * _Achoo!*_ " He turned around and walked over to her. Her face was pale considering she was sweating a little and her nose was slightly red.

"Are you sure because you look sick."

"Sick? Are you forgetting who I am? I'm Zoey Hanson, the strongest girl alive!" She cheered, showing off her muscles.

"And yet you can't lift a trash can." He sighed disappointedly shaking his head.

"Shut up! Anyways shouldn't you be in the cafe doing what you never do?" She grunted.

"The girls are handling it. I only came out here because I knew you would be slacking off as usual. Let me guess, sleeping on the job again?"

"When have I EVER slept on the job?! Okay- there was that one time but that was only because we were up all night fighting those cricket predisites (EP22 reference) but I **never** slack off you're so ungratef—!"

"—Ever heard of a joke baka?" He said rolling his eyes.

"O-Oh." Her focus on Elliot began to blur a little so she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again everything was still fuzzy. She thought blinking would help but it didn't. Her eyes started to daze and her head slowly tilted in circles.

"E-Elliot..? I don't... I don't feel _sooo_ _good..."_ Her eyes rolled up before closing and she fainted. Before she could fall to the ground Elliot slipped his arms under her legs and back and had her in his arms.

"Zoey? Can you hear me?! Zoey? Zoey!" (Btw this is pretty similar to what happened in MMP episode 18 ;) I love my references! XD)

 _ **Later...**_

' _Ugh.. What happened? And why is everything black?! Oh wait my eyes are shut. Okay, now they're open but everything is fuzzy I... I can't see. Where am I?'_

"You're in your room stupid." Said Corina rolling her eyes.

"What the—How did you know what I was thinking?!"

"Because you're talking out loud." Zoey lifted herself up and looked around. She was in her bed wearing a pink strawberry nighty and in front of her sat Corina, Bridget and Kiki.

"AH! W-What happened?"

"Dude, you totally passed out at work!" Cheered Kiki.

"I did?"

"Yep." Nodded Bridget.

"But don't worry, we bought you this!" Kiki placed a basket full of fruits and a small teddy on her lamp-stand beside her bed. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"Aww, thanks you guys. _*cough cough*_ "

"Ugh, gross." Murmured Corina.

"So why are you all here?"

Corina sighed fast. "Well your friend called because she said you promised to call her back but you didn't and we told her you got sick. THEN she said that your parents weren't home so the guys sent us over here to look after you."

"Oh. Well where's Renee?"

"On a plane. She has a huge appearance for her new perfume line all the way in Australia."

"Australia?! Why didn't she say anything?!"

Corina shrugged. "Well since it's clear that your okay if you don't mind I have ballet rehearsal soon." She got up and left the room.

"Yeah, I gotta take care of the little monkeys. Catch ya' later Zoe! And get well soon! Kiki then ran out, which left Bridget and Zoey to look at each other.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Zoey, really." Bridget innocently and weakly smiled. Before Zoey could say anything back she walked out as well.

' _Sigh. I'm sick and bored. Nobodies home and my friends are all busy...and to make things worse there's nothing to eat downstairs! I seriously needs to give me that raise! At least the girls left me this beautiful gift basket."_

All of a sudden Zoey's bedroom door flung open and Kiki quickly ran in, snatched a banana from the gift basket, and ran out closing the door without a word, which just made Zoey giggle and in less than a couple of seconds, fall asleep.

 _ **The next day, in the cafe**_

Bridget bent over Corina's table to pour her some tea while Corina just sat there bored with her fist under her cheek. Not a single customer was in the room.

"Why is it so quiet around here?" Asked Corina.

"You didn't hear? Today is the first open day of Comic Con." Corina shrugged tiredly. "Comic con is this fun comic book convention where people dress up as their favorite fictional characters, play games and meet voice actors. This year marks the 75th anniversary of Batman, it sounds like nobody could miss the celebration."

"It SOUNDS like half the population of Tokyo are full-blown geeks."

"Aren't you worried about Zoey?"

"Worried? Pshk, why should _I_ be worried? She gets to stay in bed all day while we're still here slaving away."

"Oh, it's not that bad. Usually Saturdays are busy so less work for us, right?"

"But I bet Zoey didn't know that. She probably thought she was getting a lucky holiday on a busy business day. At least I'm not catching her germs." Corina lifted her tea cup to her mouth and sipped before smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm.. Maybe _I_ should tell the guys that I'm sick too. Do you have a red marker?"

"I... doubt they'll believe that."

"I don't think I can take this anymore. This place is _so_ dull; Zoey's sick, Renee's in frickin' Australia, Wesley's just watching cooking shows upstairs and Kiki has to watch her siblings."

"I know. It feels strange it being just us two."

"Well... I mean there's Elliot but he's doing God knows what up there." Just then a pair of footsteps trailed down the stairs and entered the room. It was Elliot, who looked around and then at the two girls.

"Shouldn't you two be working?"

"Working?! "There's no one here! Can we just go home already?" This kind of reminded him of how he rowed with Zoey.

"Do you have something better to do?"

"Uh, yah! I have ballet rehearsals to go to, I have to get my hair volume-shined AND protein sprayed, I'm two hours overdue on my pedicure, I need to give my Mickey another bath AND I need my my nails re-painted AND coated before the tip starts to fade!" (Mickey is Corina's dog.)

Elliot gasped. "Wowww I had no idea you had so much important things on your plate. Sure looks like you got a lot of problems there princess." He said sarcastically.

"Elliot, maybe we should just close. Nobody's here and—" Bridget said nervously before he interrupted her.

"We're staying open." He walked over the big pink doors and turned the knob.

"NOW where are you going?!" Corina said almost shouting.

"To see Zoey, she can't take care of herself. Watch the store." He didn't face them before walking out of the cafe. "Is he for real?!" The girls looked at each other, Corina then let out a big exhausted sigh, slamming her head onto the table where she hid it in her crossed arms.

 _ **Back to Zoey**_

' _Ugh... I woke up hours ago and I STILL feel light-headed. Everything is still a little blurry and I really need to use the bathroom but I don't have to energy to stand up.'_

The bedroom door knocked.

' _Nooo... Why is someone here? I don't want anyone to see me looking like this. I'll just ignore them...'_ She ignored the knock on the door and pulled the blanket over to her nose. The door knocked again and she pulled the blanket all the way over her head, and coughed under the covers practically suffocating herself.

The door knocked again.

"Ugh, just go away already!" She yelled. Her voice sounded a bit muffled from her blocked nose.

"Zoey open up." Elliot's voice came from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened as she peeped from under the blankets and stared at the door. ' _E-Elliot? What's_ _ **he**_ _doing here? Should I let him in? But I can't let him see me all grossed up. AGAIN!'_

She let out a dramatic sigh and turned on her side. "Come in..." The door opened rather slowly as he entered and closed the door behind him. He took the time to look around her pink room:

"You're room is pretty cute when it's not covered in tissues and empty ice cream tubs. I feel like I'm in Disneyland."

"Mini meewww!" Mini mew chirped emerging from Zoey's desk and flying around Elliot in excitement, he hasn't seen him for a while. "Prrr mini mew is all charged up! Mini mew missed the boss! Prrr!" (In EP7 Elliot told mini mew he must be referred to as "The Boss" XD)

"Hey little guy."

"Little guy, little guy!" He cheered.

"Hm. I should consider hiring mini mew to wait on tables, he'd make a better job of it than Corina." When she didn't respond he looked over at the curled up blanket on her bed and grabbed her desk chair. He placed the chair next to the bed and sat on it, like a visitor and a patient in a hospital. "You feeling any better?"

She made a loud sniff. "I feel like butt. My nose is even runnier than before and I look like a red nose reindeer." He studied her face and noticed her eyes that we're slowly opening and closing.

"Maybe you should try this thing humans do called 'sleeping'."

"I don't feel like sleeping, I woke up from a nap already."

"Well you have to if you want to feel better."

"I told you I... I don't wanna sle... I don't... wanna... _zzzzz_ " Her eyes suddenly closed and she began purring. Even when she was ill she smelt of strawberries. Then observed her room. The light from the sun shun through the room like laser lights and burning beams danced across his face.

In one corner of the room beside her drawer, something caught his eye. It was a white net box with a label saying "memory-box :)". He didn't just want to sit there all day and stare at Zoey while she slept, that would be creepy. And he knew that she could/would ACTUALLY sleep all day if she wanted to. (That's so me) So he looked at her sleepy form to assure that she was asleep, which she was, then headed over to the box.

This was the second time he had been in her house scoping through her stuff. He kneeled down and pulled the box towards him. He read the label again in his mind and browsed through the box, not ready for anything he was about to see.

In the box was an old baby toy, it looked pretty much like a strawberry with a face, arms and legs. It was rather creepy to him. (Reference to Berry's pet in TMM A LA MODE! I hate Berry because she had a crush on Elliot...)

' _What the—'_

 _SQEAUK!_

"Ah!" He jumped and dropped the toy from his grip, like he said, he wasn't sure WHAT to expect. Good thing Zoey didn't wake up from the npise, not that she could, It would take a parade of elephants to awaken **her**. He looked back into the box and found a trophy. ' _Tokyo kindergarten gymnastics: Second place'_ The trophy bought back the memories of watching Zoey's flawless gymnastics performance in the stadium that time. (MMP episode 6 reference! :D) He scattered his hands through the box and pulled out a picture frame. It was of Zoey and her parents. Her father's arm was around her mother's and she stood in the middle/front giving the widest smile ever, perfectly highlighting her braces.

' _She looks... so innocent here.'_ Of course in the photo she was about seven years younger than she was now. After he looked at the picture frame he looked into a box and saw something he HAD to check out! It was... HER PHOTO ALBUM!

He put the photo frame back and pulled out the album. It was light pink with a dark pink stripe at the top and a bow on top of the line, and it had a tiny little strawberry icon in the bottom corner of the book. He was dying to look inside. **There was just SO much potential blackmail in there he could get his hands on!** He turned the front page over and all it said was;

 _This album belongs to : Zoey Hanson_

The messy handwriting of her own name was barely readable. He turned the page and the first picture there was a picture of Zoey when she was a baby, inside a machine. ' _She must have been premature.'_ He thought. She was cute and tubby and had bright red hair. (TMM episode 31 reference!) The page opposite looked like one of her first baths, she was a naked baby with bubbles all over her, which made Elliot snicker.

He turned the page again and found a picture of Zoey as a baby in her high chair, with baby food all over her face, yet she was laughing. The photo underneath was Zoey _throwing_ the baby food at her father who screamed in disgust. The was also a splotch of baby food on the camera lens. The page opposite had a picture of her taking her first steps. Her dad was holding out his hands in front of her and she was laughing again. He could already tell what a perky and cheerful child she was.

The page after had a photo of her, Megan and Mimi in pre-school. They were all in a class performance and we're dressed up as daffodils with toothy smiling. You could tell they made the costumes themselves. Looks like the three go way back.

The next couple of pages we're pretty much ordinary. Pictures like her learning to ride a bike, with an ice cream cone, at a theme park, one with her standing behind her own lemonade stand and one of her going to school with a small pink backpack.

After a few flickering of pages he found one that made his eyes stop. It was her first day of high school. She looked a lot younger feeling really happy and it was the first photo in the book of her as a teen. She was in her new fresh uniform and standing in between her two friends who sister-sandwiched her. Zoey was giving a big and beautiful laugh, Mimi was sticking out her tongue playfully on her right and Megan was smiling and doing a peace sign on her left with one eye winked. He now understood how close Zoey was to her two friends, shame she was being forced to keep her powers a secret from them but it was something that needs to be done. This had to be one of the happiest he'd ever seen her. Her smile was so beautiful. It was precious. It looked to be worth more than anything in this world... he stared at the picture and then kept flicking.

He turned some more pages to the ones of her in later years which were mainly of her and the other mews. There were some heart-warming ones like the girls all hugging on the 'The Wild World of the Wilderness' TV show when Renee finally agreed to be a mew mew but there were also some funny ones, like a picture of Zoey and Kiki scribbling on Corina's face while she slept at the end of everyones shift. Underneath that was also a picture of them time Kiki bet Zoey five bucks she couldn't eat more hot dogs than her in and then do 10 jumping jacks two minutes. Her high score was 1. Stupid. In the photo the girls were all watching and Zoey had collapsed onto her plate, and Kiki stood on the table hyper-ly. The picture underneath happened to be before Kiki _threw up_ the hot dogs, her cheeks were puffed up and her hand was on the mouth. But wait there's more! The next photo must have been the most recent because it was the last. It was taken from Zoey's first date with Mark. (TMM ep 1/MMP ep2 refereeennnccee) He was giving a clean smile and her head was tilted near his shoulder, and the frame was two cute panda bears, one boy and one girl, and bamboo sticks. The photo wasn't slipped into slots like there others, it was taped to the page and there was a big love heart written next to it with a pink pen. This kind of gave him a weird sensation in his gut, he wasn't sure why but it just did.

 _'Isn't this the RDA exhibit? Weird that she hasn't thrown it out. At least, isn't that what girls do after a guy dumps them? Destroy all the memories and go on a major rampage, Women... Wait, why do I care? I mean ahem, I don't.'_

He stared at the picture for a good two minutes, wanting to tear it in half. But before he could even think about doing that, Zoey mumbled. Her eyelids were flickering when he looked over at her so he placed the book back in the box. He came back over and sat in the chair as her eyes opened slowly.

"You're... You're still here?"

"Yep. You've only been asleep for about 20 minutes." He said looking up at her clock.

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" She looked past Elliot and saw the unorganized box. She easily spotted her photo album at the top of her box so she knew somebody had been touching it, since she always hid it at the bottom. She felt more rested and better, still hot but slightly better. She jumped out of her bed and rushed over to the box, snatching the diary and fanning the pages along.

"Elliot! Have you—have you been looking through my stuff?!"

"...no." He awkwardly scrolled his eyes to avoid hers. She marched up to him and waved the book in his face.

"You have too! Ugh, this is SO embarrassing!" She began to wail and pace the room.

"Relax, most of the pictures we're cute. Especially the one of you bathing." He smirked. She stopped and shot him a glare. Then she looked back into the book and her thumb unintentionally stopped on the photo of her and Mark's first date. The happiest day of her life. She wanted to cry as she looked down at the photo. He stopped smirking when he noticed her expression.

"Wait... there's a photo missing." She looked back up at Elliot who seemed confused.

"I didn't take anything." He replied. She looked around her feet and spotted the photo sticking out from under the box. Squatting down she picked up the photo, stared at it and then giggled. She looked up at Elliot and smiled, not letting him see the photo from where he was standing.

"What is it?" She looked at the photo again and giggled, then smiled at him. "What?"

"*Tee-hee* "It's the photo of the eight of us. All standing outside the cafe." (In case your wondering the eighth person is mini-mew, I didn't add any made up mew mews don't worry :P ) She showed him the picture. They we're all standing on the cafe stairs and smiling into the camera, the guys stood at the side and the girls stood in the middle with their hands in front of them.

"That _is_ a pretty cool picture."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Everyone looks so happy here, even you."

"And what if I was just pulling a monkey face for the camera." He scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. * _yawn*_ I feel better. I think...Alright well I'm going to have a shower." She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe. "You can watch TV and help yourself to some food downstairs!" She shouted from the bathroom. But before he went to the kitchen he looked at the picture of them one last time.

About 35 minutes later Zoey came to the top of the stairs in a casual white t-shirt, pink pajama pants and pink slippers with a tiny strawberry on each.

' _Mmm, what is that smell?'_ She sniffed her way to the kitchen and found Elliot sticking spoons into two bowls. He turned around to see her dumbstruck expression.

"It's true what they say, girls take your forever to groom themselves. Here, eat something." That just made her blush. ' _Again... what does he mean?! What_ _ **girls**_ _is he talking about?!'_

Elliot and Zoey we're now sitting in the living room sipping hot soup and watching TV. Zoey was lying comfortably wrapped in a small blanket on the couch and Elliot sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Would you change the channel already?" He moaned.

"What do you mean? You don't like _Ex on the beach_?" (Yes, this is a real show and for those of you who don't know, it's about girls and guys meeting and sleeping with each other and their exes on a beach in shared rooms where they non-stop fight but they have to stay together on an island and see how they cope. Complete bimbo's. Honestly, dumbest people alive. You'll be amazed. But it's still funny to watch and other times is sickening.)

"Why would **any** guy like this?"

"Well then what do you want to watch?"

"Detective Bullock?" (Batman reference! :D)

"Gross, no. That's boring."

"It's better than this."

"Is not—HEY!" He snatched the remote and turned it over but before anything was said she snatched it back and turned back on her show.

"Zoey come on.."

"Just watch it and you'll like it!"

"No I won't give me the remote!"

"Back off!"

"After yo hand it here." He placed out his hand. She placed her bowl on the table in front and turned up the volume until she couldn't hear Elliot's complaining anymore and could only see his lips moving. He slammed his bowl onto the table as well and tried reaching out for the remote in her hand but it was difficult for him since she paddled her small frame to the very end of the couch.

He stood up and climbed onto her couch trying to pull the remote out of her hand. His phone fell out of his pocket, but neither of them noticed.

"Just give me the remote!"

She was laughing, she wasn't sure why but she couldn't help herself, watching ELLIOT get crazy was quite amusing to her.

"No! Just watch... it..." When they both snapped out of their childish play she was lying face up on the couch and he was over her, with both of their hands gripping the same remote.

' _What's going on and... why do I feel so numb all of a sudden?'_

' _Why does my body feels... fumed over hers.'_ He thought.

The remote dropped out of their hands and they we'e frozen, not remembering that they we're in an awkward position right now. Suddenly the door unlocked and the two scrambled apart before they were accused of something they didn't do. It was Zoey's mother, who called out to Zoey as she walked into the house.

"Zoey! Zoey? I'm baaack with some cute stuff from RiverIsl—" She walked into the room and paused when she saw Elliot sitting in the chair. "Oh... hello Elliot. I didn't realize Zoey would have visitors." She smiled.

"Yeah no, I was just leaving." He got up and nudged his chin at her mom before leaving, not at all looking at Zoey. When her mother looked back at her Zoey grabbed the two empty-ish bowls and brought them to the kitchen while her mother stood there, slightly confused.

"Zoey, is everything alright?

"Yes mom."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No mom."

"Oh, goody!" She clapped. "Your grandmother sent over some gifts and told me a lot of interesting things about the city and blah blah blah—"

Zoey was officially tuning her out and washing the bowls like a zombie. For some reason her heart still felt warm, like she could still feeling Elliot's presence tingling around hers. At least tomorrow was the one day where she didn't have to face him at work and after about 5 minutes of blind chatter from her mother;

"Oh Zoey! I think you dropped your phone here." Zoey was confused. She had hardly been on her phone all day so she didn't remember dropping it. She walked into the living room to see her mother standing over a phone that was on the floor. It was a flip phone like hers except black with a red outline where as Zoey's was white with a pink outline.

"That's not my phone. Wait a minute..." She kneeled down and picked it up. ' _This is Elliot's! Oh my gosh I have ELLIOT GRANT'S_ _phone! Okay Zoey, don't go psycho! I'm sure he'll come back and pick it up tomorrow... What am I saying?! I HAVE HIS PHONE!'_

"Zoey, does that belong to anyone you know?"

She hid the phone behind her back before her mom could notice the boy-ish design on it and laughed awkwardly.

"W-What? Oh yeah, it's Mimi's! She left it here the other day, I'll give it to her at school YAWN- oh well off to bed- good night mother!"

"But it's only 5:30!" But already she slammed the door in her room and crashed onto her bed.

 _'I can't believe I have Elliot's phone... Do you think I should... NO. I can't... what kind of girl looks through her bosses phone? But... URGH I HAVE TO I mean, IT'S ELLIOT'S PHONE! Phones keep the embarrassing secrets of life of everyone, imagine what Elliot's ones are! There could be a dirty video, more maybe a secret childhood picture, or something really embarrassing for blackmail!'_ She gave the phone cover one last long look.

'I'm sure one little peek wouldn't hurt...' She flipped open the phone. 'Dang it, password! What could it be?!' She began brainstorming and tried multiple passwords... it took some time since she kept getting blocked from too many attempts though.

 _'Okay, so it's not 'cafe', it's not 'mews' and it's not 'Grant'... WHAT IS IT?! Wait... could it be..?'_ She gasped and quickly typed Z-O-E-Y but it was incorrect. ' _Of course not stupid, stupid!_ ' She knocked her forehead.

"I know, it's _**BLEEP**_! ...Aha! IT WORKED! I've gotcha now Elly!" (I still haven't thought of a password... hey, at least I'm honest.) She gazed excitedly through his phone "Let's see how HE likes it when someo..." She suddenly stopped and froze.

"Oh... my... god..."

* * *

Ooo-hoo-hoo! What do YOU think is on his phone?! I'm sorry if the story is getting a little repetitive but I have some REALLY good story lines and plots that I've been waiting for that are coming up **soon** but until then you shall brace yourself and read on!

 **Please please review for me to continue the story!** It took me awhile to post this chapter because my birthday is in 5 days and I'm still figuring that out. Please **follow** the story too, not for myself but for your own benefit. Thanks to the people who HAVE reviewed I really do appreciate that and I hope I've cleared the story up a little bit by telling you the ages.

That's all for now, see you in chapter **10**! ;D

Next time: I don't know... KIDDING! When a photo of Zoey gets posted and sent around the whole school, people get the wrong idea... Also who can Zoey talk to about the unexpected secret on Elliot's phone?


	10. Chapter 10: Miah

Disclaimer: I did not come up with TMM/MMP yes I cry every night about it.

Hey guys, we made it to chapter 10 without dying! Unfortunately this chapter is going to be a bit busy, no, very busy and I'm sorry about that. The next chapter is going be more romantic and after that things are gonna start heating up a little...I said a little... so don't get too excited. The adventures are still to come so be patient. Also no, I'm not American ( **you'd know if you checked out my profile with a couple fun facts about me, read it it's actually funny!** ) but I still say _m_ _o_ _m_ or _dollars_ in this story since it just sounds better that way and a lot of the readers for this story are American. I know TMM is set in Japan but in this story I'm just going to use dollars instead of yen to make everything easier for us. NOTE YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ: I had an original idea for this chapter but I though "Nah, this is too soon" which was hard for me to say because I'm impatient, so I scrapped it and saved it for later which explains why this chapter took kinda long to make, because I had to start it all over again. BUT that also means that one of my future chapters is now pre-written so that should come out quicker. Okay I'll let you read now, enjoy! ;)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

She gazed excitedly through his phone when suddenly she stopped and froze.

"Oh... my... god..."

* * *

Chapter 10: Miah

Zoey felt like dropping the phone but she had to continue looking. There were 9 missed calls and a text from someone named _Miah_.

' _M-Miah? Please say that's a boys name... actually don't. Maybe Miah is just another fan girl. Of course it's not a frickin' fan girl, wake up Zoey! So Kiki was right... he... has a girlfriend?'_

She knew it would be wrong to do so but read the text message;

 _Received 15h ago: "_ _ **Hey Elly, you'll never believe it but I'm back in Tokyo. Call me, kay? x**_ _"_

' _Elly? But..._ _ **I**_ _call him Elly- I mean, pshk, not that I care. I wonder if I know this girl..'_

The nosey little red head brainstormed if she knew anyone called Miah or if there was anyone with the same name in her school but she couldn't recall. She said she had just gotten back in Tokyo so she probably hasn't seen her before or at least not for some time. She fimbled her thumb over the scroll and looked through his pictures.

Okay, this was **beyond** wrong. She had no right to invade his privacy like this but she couldn't resist. Honestly I mean, if you had Elliot Grant's phone and you knew the password wouldn't YOU do this? Thought so... ;)

Zoey stopped everything she was doing, including blinking, when she came across a photo of Elliot. He looked about 15 at the time and in the photo was a pretty blonde girl taking a selfie who had her arm around him smiling and he was kissing her cheek. She had quite big blue eyes, not as big as Zoey's, was about Corina's color and somehow looked like she could be Elliot's sister. Elliot was wearing a trendy red unbuttoned checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath.

' _Is this... his ex?!'_ She started bashing her head on her knees. ' _Okay Zoey QUIT being nosey! This was fun at first but now it's getting a little scary! Should I... should I ask him?'_

The following Monday customers arrived pretty quickly not making the day too busy. The girls worked, except Corina of course and Renee who was in Australia, in case you forgot, and the cafe made $25 in tips thanks to Kiki's acrobat performance.

"Bye Zoey." Waved Bridget.

"Catchya later Zoe!" Cheered Kiki.

"Bye!" She waved back as her two friends left the cafe. Corina had already left a half hour ago. She quickly headed for the changing room and dressed herself in some casual clothes. (There was no school, teacher training day.) When she came out she caught Elliot just a little further ahead in the hallway.

"Elliot!"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her with his hands in his pockets as she ran towards him like a child. She dug her hand into her pocket and held out his phone.

"You er... left this at my house."

"Oh. Thanks." He said taking the phone and putting it in his pocket. "Anything else?"

She looked down at her hands and blushed. "Um..." She could feel him staring at her, his intimidating glares was hovering over her mind like a helicopter. She shook her head snapping and gave him a forced smile.

"Never mind. It's nothing." He looked at her strangely for about three seconds and then continued to walk off. But she stood there, staring at her feet with her heart bouncing around her body for some reason.

"Zoey?" Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her head swiftly and saw Wesley standing there, giving her a cheerful smile. They were now sitting at a table in the dining room. He poured her a cup of tea and sat opposite her. (TMM episode 38 reference :p)

"Zoey is anything bothering you?"

"What? No... why would you think that?"

"Well your not a very hard person to read." He laughed.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

"I understand Elliot left his phone at your house, did he?" Her eyes widened to the fact that Wesley might be hinting to something like them hanging out. Which they weren't. He was just checking on her because she was sick, right?

"Well yeah... but it's not like that. I wasn't feeling well and my parents weren't home so he came to check on me."

"I see. And his phone was there the entire weekend?"

"Just Sunday and today. He never came back for it and my mom came back yesterday. She didn't want me to go outside just yet in case I was still sick."

"You didn't by any chance look through it did you?"

Zoey opened her mouth to speak, to yell something like "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I'd never do that!", but instead left the words trapped in her mind leaving her mouth to fiddle open stupidly. She took a sip of her tea and avoided looking into Wesley's eyes. He sighed and held his cup with his palms.

"I take that as a yes. I've come to realize you girls DO love your snooping." (What up MMP EP14 reference! ...And IIsuperwomanII reference!)

"Snooping?! **HE** looked through **MY** —you know what, that doesn't matter!" She babbled.

"Did you see something you maybe weren't supposed to? If you did you can tell me."

"I don't think I should... He might get mad or something." Wesley then chuckled. ' _Why was he laughing? Did I say something funny?'_

"Zoey, Elliot is like my little brother. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. Whatever it is I already know because I've been there his whole life. He... he was mad at me at first for not letting him into that fire but he came to understand there was nothing he could have done to save them. If there's anyone you can tell, it's me." He gently smiled.

' _No I don't have a crush on Wesley but I can't resist that smile. It's like, you know when dogs and kids do that puppy-eyes thing? Well that smile is Wesley's puppy-eyes.'_

A soft sigh escaped her mouth. "It's nothing big. I saw a picture of Elliot... and a girl." She said nervously. Last time she was sitting at a table with Wesley and talking about Elliot he ended up listening to the whole thing and kissed her!

"Go on."

"I... um... he was kissing her cheek and she had her arm around him."

"She was?"

"Yes. He looked about 15 in the picture."

"Was that all?"

"...Actually no... He got a message too."

"You read through his messages?" He whispered loudly.

"Shh! Only one... or two... or eight..." She murmured. He rubbed his forehead and sipped his tea. "What was the message?"

"Um..." Zoey looked up trying to remember what the massage had said. "Oh yeah! She said she was back in Tokyo and told Elliot to call her."

"She?"

"Uh-huh. The message came from someone called Miah." Wesley stopped pouring the tea into his mouth and his eyes widened majorly. He then put down his cup and stared at the tea swimming around inside of it.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

There was a small pause before Wesley spoke up again; "Zoey maybe you should go."

"What?"

He stood up and took her empty cup into the kitchen along with his without saying a word. She stood up and followed him in there, stomping like a maniac.

"Wes, what is this about? Is Miah the girl in the photo?" She said loudly.

"SHH!" He hissed covering her mouth. She glared at him angrily and he awkwardly smiled and removed his hand from her lips.

"Is she or not?!"

"Zoey... It's of best interest that you don't get involved in Elliot's problems." He said turning on the sink and washing the china.

"Why not? I **want** to. Wesley you HAVE to tell me!"

"Zoey accept my apologies when I say I don't think you'd understand."

"Hmph! Then I'll go ask him myself!" She turned around and headed to the door.

"No no no." he said gently pulling her arm back. "That's one thing you should NOT do."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" She threatened. He looked around the room to make sure Elliot wasn't around and sighed.

"Alright, yes but don't say anything to Elliot." She nodded.

"When Elliot was 14 he had met a girl called Miah. She was beautiful. Sweet. Smart. Fiesty. She was JUST like him except, well, more social. At first they we're hanging out every few days. Elliot didn't think much of it then since he never had a friend. Next he found himself fooling for Miah's temptation into making him play video games with her when they weren't studying. She would even go to the gaming store to buy stuff for him. She really wanted to change his attitude towards others and make him more social. Eventually they started "dating" like she used to say even though Elliot wasn't sure if they were. That's around the time that photo was taken."

"Oh."

"It's rather funny though, Elliot had assured me he deleted that photo. Six months later she broke up with him. She didn't want to but she felt she had to. You see, almost like Elliot she was an extremely clever girl. She was offered into a college (so a year early) but the college was all the way in Yokote."

A/N: **Yes, I researched Japan I take this story seriously! :D Thank you google maps! ;)**

"Yokote?"

"Yeah. She didn't want to leave Elliot behind but she wanted to be independent. To figure her life out on her own, though it looks like she held onto his number even though he told her he didn't want to keep in touch. Still- they haven't seen each other in 3½ years."

"Well if she's back in Tokyo then why shouldn't we tell Elliot?" She asked leaning forward.

"Because she has a boyfriend now."

Zoey's eyes widened and she leaned back. "Oh."

"She's been in a relationship with another guy ever since she left Tokyo and Elliot wasn't too happy about it, at least I don't think he was. Whenever it was bought up he'd either dodge the question or not say anything at all, so you really shouldn't say anything."

"But he's going to see the message sooner or later!"

"He'll ignore it."

"But—"

"Zoey please." He placed his hands on her shoulders willingly, making her let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay okay I'll stay out of it... but you owe me a strawberry tart." She pointed.

"Coming right up." He laughed.

 _ **The next day at school**_

Zoey could hear the first bell ringing from the school gates. She walked through the endless hallways and everywhere she went people either chatting or whispering to each other. Everyone was holding newspapers too which was a little weird. She assumed the whispering was still about her and Mark's break up, so she tried her best ignore it.

When she opened her locker a group of students walked past and began gossiping and nodded at each other.

' _Okay, what is going on? Why do I feel like the whole school is talking about me?'_

"Zoey! Zoey!" It was Megan and Mimi feeling a lot better and running to her excitedly. They gave her a tight hug and laughed. Zoey laughed along but had a tad bit of fear in her, for she didn't know why there was laughter at all.

"Uhh... why are we laughing?"

"DUH! Because your dating Elliot Grant!"

"What?! Megan, what did you tell her?!" She said snapping at Megan who just shrugged.

"I didn't say anything Zoe, the whole school is talking about it."

"Talking about what?"

"This!" Mimi shouted enthusiastically, pulling out and holding the cover of the school newspaper in front of her face. Zoey slammed her locker shut and snatched the paper violently. As her eyes trailed through the page she gaped.

"No... no no no NO!"

' _This couldn't be... this- this HAS to be a dream! It has to! But who would even do this?! WHY?!'_

The cover of the news paper had a picture of Zoey in Elliot arms and Elliot leaning his head slightly forward. This was taken when Zoey fainted at the back of the cafe and Elliot caught her, except this was taken at a diagonal-back angle, so it looks like they're kissing. Just above the image was the headline:

" **ZOEY HANSON : GONE FOR BAD-BOYS"**

"That's... that's not me..." She bubbled.

"Uh, it is too! We can totally tell it's you two!" Said Mimi. Zoey stuffed the paper into her bag. And burned red.

"Zoe, are you okay? Your eyes is like.. totally twitching." Megan said pointing at Zoey's eye. She looked over between the girls shoulder and to the end of the hall she saw Mark walking past, looking at her with disappointment. This was way too much for her right now; first the whole Miah thing, then dealing with Mark and now this!

"Come on... let's go." Zoey said with glum. When she got to home room she dragged her feet to her seat and crashed her head into her arms on the desk, hiding her face but also because she was tired. When she heard snickering she poked up and saw the three Becky's handing out school newspapers to anyone who didn't already have one in the room. Becky #1 grinned evilly at Zoey and looked away.

"Here! Get your school newspaper! Everyone got a one? I got them all here! Here you go Lucas."

"Urgh!" Zoey grinded her teeth and flung her bag over her shoulder, running out of the classroom.

"Zoey—" Her two friends yelled but felt she needed some time to herself right now. Zoey ran into the janitor's closet and cried into her hands. Looking up after a minute or two she saw _another_ copy of the paper lying on the counter.

Her face boiled red and steamed blew out of her ears as she scrunched up the paper and ripped it up into a million pieces... But she turned the anger and humiliation into sorrow and cried some more. Most of the students at school probably thought she was really cool and lucky because she was dating the rich and hot Elliot, so it wasn't actually humiliation she had to face. In fact if anything it was popularity. But she didn't want that. She didn't want all of that attention because her heart still belonged to Mark.

After missing her first class she came out of the janitor's closet with slightly red eyes from the crying.

"Hey Zoe!" Rebecca waved.

"Rebecca? Um, hey."

"So, I can't believe your really going out with Elliot Grant! He's like, SO rich and SO hot!"

"Yeah well... we're not going out."

"Zoey, I've SEEN the photo so you don't have to lie to me. Anyways, I just wanted to say how lucky you are! We should totally celebrate over drinks tonight, you on?"

"I- no, I'm sorry I gotta go." She shoved past her and ran away. ' _Rebecca? Why would SHE invite me out for drinks? We hardly ever talk...'_ When school was over and there was still an hour left until work the mews decided to stop at the park. Bridget and Kiki bought a basket of bread for the ducks and Corina wore a really expensive white sun hat with a blue bow tied around it.

"Corina, why are you wearing that? The sun feels too good."

"Exactly my point. I don't want the sun to make me freckle, I have a natural glow going here!" She said framing her face with her hands . Zoey laughed.

"Okay, we're here." She said.

"Ooo, duckies! Kiki wants to feed ducks! Kiki wants to feed 'em! Come on Bridge let's go!" Kiki dragged Bridget over to the lake and Bridget gently threw some of the bread into the water for the ducks to eat.

"Kiki wants to play with ducks too!"

"Kiki wait—!"

"WEEE!" She splashed around in the water and swam with the ducks though a couple of walking-by standards looked at her funny. Zoey and Corina stayed seated at the beach where it was more... peaceful.

"*Sigh*, you know what I could go for right now?"

"Tea?"

"How did you know?" Zoey turned to Corina with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a serious question?" She chuckled. The girls sat quietly for a few minutes and simply relaxed in the sun. Until Zoey broke the precious silence.

"Corina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever feel like... You should just ignore what everyone else thinks and go with your heart?"

"Huh?"

"Like... people always have something to say no matter WHAT you do. Do you think... you should listen or just ignore them?

Corina sighed and leaned her head back, letting the sun glow on her chest. "I don't know exactly what your implying but if people want to talk, let them. It's that meaningless talk that makes you stronger and more willing to look forward in life. Sergio (Corina's older brother) lost interest in my ballet, you think I still care? If you want to be your usual loud, corky, annoying Zoey then be that."

"Yeah I guess your right... I think..." There was another moment of admiring the weather.

"It really is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Corina sighed.

"Yep, so peaceful." Said Zoey closing her eyes calmly.

Suddenly the girls heard a scream from a wailing 12 year old monkey along with splashing water and barking duck. "Ow-y! It bit me!" Kiki said rubbing her red elbow. Her clothes were all wet and ruined.

"I guess ducks don't like to play wrestling Kiki. Oh dear. We should get you cleaned up." Said Bridget.

"So much for peaceful." Corina stood up and walked over to Kiki and Bridget who we're walking towards them. "Come on chimp, let's see if I have anything you can wear."

"Hey I'm a monkey!"

"You coming Zoe?" Said Corina.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna rest here for a bit."

"Okay. Meet you at the cafe later." She said before the three marched off. Zoey spread her arms along the spine of the bench and leaned her head back, letting the gentle beams of the sun soak into her face and the cool breeze blow through her hair. ' _Ahh, this is heavenly...'_

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Zoey opened her eyes to see a girl standing there, but couldn't exactly see her face because of the light.

"Is this seat taken?" She smiled.

"Uh- no." She scooted over to the side of the bench slightly and the girl sat behind her. They began talking but didn't exactly look at each other, their focus was in front of them, looking at kids play on the sun and kites saw the sky.

"Thank you. Isn't today's weather just amazing?"

"It's incredible. Just what you need when you've got a lot on your mind." Zoey sighed.

"Your can say that again. Gheez I haven't been in this park in a while, brings back memories."

"It does?"

"M-hm. I used to play here all the time when I was younger." She smiled. "So how long have you lived in Tokyo?"

"I've lived here all my life."

"Wow, aren't you lucky?" She laughed as Zoey chuckled along.

"I guess so. So I take it your not from Tokyo?"

"Nope. Well, I used to live here but I moved away to Yokote."

"Yokote?" She gasped. Her eyes opened wider not so much relaxed anymore. She looked over at the girl, but she couldn't see her face because she was turned around and getting something out of her bag.

"Yeah. Great city. I went there for my college but that was some time ago." She chuckled. She pulled some strawberry gum out of her bag and chewed it, then hold out some to Zoey at an angle where she finally saw her face.

' _Is that-? THIS is MIAH?! Here? In the park?! Well, should I tell Wesley or Elliot that she's here or- NO. Wesley told you not to get involved Zoey so leave them be!'_

"Hello? You still there?"

"Huh, oh yeah- thanks." Zoey took out a strip of gum and chewed it stressfully, like she was on the edge of something.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I—I've got to go back to work now, sorry." She lied looking down. She still had about 40 minutes left until work started.

"Oh. Okay, we should catch up later though."

"Totally."

"I'm Miah by the way."

"And I'm Zoey by the way." She giggled. (Another EP14 reference! :D)

"It was a pleasure meeting you Zoey."

"You too, Bye!" Zoey quickly ran to work and as soon as she got there she burst into the lab and found Wesley typing on the computer.

"Wesley!" He turned around with a clueless face as she ran towards him. "Wesley I was just in the park and guess who I saw!"

"Zoey, if this is about the school boy then maybe you should talk to one of the girls."

"Miah!"

Wesley froze for a minute but then pinched his chin and began to think.

"Well?"

"Well what? Zoey I told you I don't think you should be getting involved with Elliot's personal life. Zoey's face fumed red and she threw her bag down onto the end of Wesley's desk. She grabbed to school newspaper and held it in front of his face.

"I'm already involved Wesley!" Wesley looked at the cover and then back at Zoey.

"You two-?"

"No but the photo makes it LOOK like we did. And Miah said that I'll see her again. Wes we NEED to tell Elliot!"

"Tell me what?" When the two turned around Elliot was already walking into the room.

"Elliot..."

"N-Nothing you need to worry about." Wesley smiled. Zoey looked at Wesley with bulging eyes.

"Tell-me-what?" He said slightly louder.

"Elliot I assure you it's nothing." _'Okay, I have NEVER been mad or annoyed at Wesley in my entire life until now but what is he doing?! Shouldn't he be telling Elliot that Miah's here? He's going to see her eventually!'_

Elliot looked at Wesley trustingly and then at Zoey who let out a faint pink blush. Without another word he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out.

"Elliot wait!" Zoey grabbed the paper and caught up to Elliot who was in the hallway.

"Zoey—!" Yelled Wesley.

"What do you wa—"

"We need to talk about something."

"What?"

"This!" We waved the paper in front of his face and he grabbed it.

"What is this?"

"The school news paper."

"But we didn't—"

"Not there at least. Someone took a photo of us! This is SO bad!"

"For you."

"What?"

"I don't exactly go to your school so why should I care?" He shrugged.

"Wha- Bec- Becau- You- I- URGH! Because now the whole school thinks we're dating! Do you know what Marks probably thinking?!"

"Let it go Zoey, when are you going to wake up and forget about this Mark kid?"

"I can't forget! I have a lot on my plate right now Elly and I don't want this on it too. So do something!" She grabbed the newspaper and ran off.

Once again the day passed blankly. After work Zoey sat down at a table with her chin in her hand and eyes lifelessly starring into the table.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Said Bridget walking towards her with Corina.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!"

"Guys guys guys guys guys guys!" Shouted Kiki hyperly. "CHECK THIS OUT!" She gave a huge smile and held out a post-card sized piece of card.

"What is it?" Said Corina.

"It says that I've been chosen to take part in a performing arts camping trip for a whole day!"

"Wow Kiki, that's amazing!" Cheered Bridget.

"Aren't you lucky?" Corina yawned.

"YEP! It starts Wednesday morning, Ooo I can't wait!" Kiki suddenly stopped cheering and pouted.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Bridget asked.

"If I'm gone for the day then who's going to take care of my little monkeys?" She frowned.

"I'm sure Zoey would LOVE to do it." Corina said deviously making Zoey scream. They remembered the last time Kiki had left the three of them to babysit her siblings and THAT ended in a disaster.

"But you know... I-I think I'm still a little sick from that cold." She said waving her hands in front of her own face and then fake coughed.

"Nonsense, Zoey would be happy to watch your siblings for you Kiki."

"Great!"

"Corina!" Zoey yelled as she snickered. "Kiki it's just... your brothers and sister can be quite a handful. I can't do this on my own."

"Well then someone can help you can't they?" Zoey slowly turned her head to Corina with a scary grin on her face.

"Corina can!"

"Nuh-uh, after work I have dress rehearsals AND I have to groom my Mickey so it looks like you're on your own this time." She said grinning.

"Urgh!" Zoey bashed her head onto the table and le out groans. "Bridget, you'll help me right?"

"I-I would Zoey, really, but after work I have book club so-"

"URGH!"

"Don't sweat it Zoey maybe one of the guys can help you!" Kiki cheered.

"I doubt that they will..." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Said Elliot with his hands on his hips walking in with Wesley following behind.

"Zoey has to watch Kiki's sibling tomorrow and she needs someone to help her but we're all too busy." Corina smirked.

"Well after work I have to check out a signal I picked up from blue aqua." Said Wesley.

"What about _you_ Elliot?" Corina said mischievously."

"There's no way I'm babysitting Kiki's siblings." He said folding his arms.

"Why not?" Said Kiki.

"Because I can't even manage _you_ let alone five smaller versions."

"Come on Elly, please!" Zoey begged. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her then closed his eyes.

"No."

"PLEASE."

"Nope."

"Please please please!"

"No."

He heard the sounds of grinded teeth and bubbly tears so he opened one eyes to Kiki's eyes big and wet, more than ready to burst an endless tantrum.

"P-please Elly... please watch my little monkeys for me * _sniff sniff*_ I'm just a 12 year old girl and I have to cook for them and clean for them every day and I just can't—"

"Alright I'll do it." He said rolling his eyes.

"YAY!" Kiki cheered. She pounced onto Elliot back and hugged him, though it was more like she was riding a stick horse than hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Alright! Whatever." He said as Kiki stepped back down.

"Okay guys, I've got to go and pack so I'll see you here tomorrow! BYEEE!" Kiki cheered doing back flips out of the door.

"Well _I've_ got to get changed and catch up on my beauty sleep. This doesn't just happen on its own you know." Corina snooted.

"I'll follow you." Bridget said walking away with Corina to the changing rooms. Wesley walked back to the lab so it was now just Elliot and Zoey.

"So... were going to be babysitting, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Together..."

"...Yep."

"But wait, what about school?! Won't they-"

"Relax, I'll call you in sick."

"Stupid Elliot, only a parent can do that..." Zoey's face dropped when she looked up at Elliot who was smirking at her.

"No way- Elliot have you been pretending to be my DAD?!" (For school notices :x)

He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you a ride from your place on Wednesday." (Which is two days away)

"Whatever." Zoey said before heading to the changing rooms.

He watched her small innocent figure run off until it disappeared around the corner. Then he sighed. _'Baby sitting... with Zoey? This is going to be a disaster.'_

Meanwhile in the changing room the girls were slipping themselves out of their uniforms until Corina accidentally knocked Zoey's bag off of the bench allowing the school newspaper to fall out.

"What is that?" Corina reached out to grab the paper but Zoey quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back.

"I-It's nothing! Really!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Give it—" The girls wrestled over it for a while but eventually Corina got hold of it.

"Aha!-" Zoey played with her fingers and bit her lip nervously.

"YOUR DATING ELLIOT?!"

* * *

Oh damn, now it really IS Elliot's problem too! I know I know, this was the **WORST** 10th chapter EVER and I'm sorry there was so much going on- believe it or not but this was the chapter I had to fit everything in... and to be fair in the story description it DOES say things pile up and start to crumble down on Zoey's life. :p

I am aware this chapter has a lot of things happening at one time but the next chapter should be a lot better! It's going to be more romantic I promise so just wait for that! Want me to continue this? Just tell me **5+ reviews? ;)** That's really it, OH and my birthday is in three days! YAY! Gonna be 15 :D so yeah! Ugh, I'm going to be all old and saggy aren't I? See you in chapter 11! ;-D

Next time: Zoey and Elliot struggle to control Kiki's siblings without losing it. Along the way Zoey learns some secrets about him that she never expected... what could they be?


	11. Chapter 11: Monkey Keepers Part 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own TMM/MMP or the 'to-do' list originally used in MMP EP 20... Isn't it funny how I just happen to remember this? :P

Hey guys, I'm back with CH11! Thank you for the people who have been reviewing, I can't thank you enough and I read every single ONE. And for those WHO don't there's always time. 5+ reviews? ;-D Also follow or favourite this story if you like it. **A/N: Ms Rosbey, the kind teacher who offered to support Kiki in managing her siblings, is away at a friend's wedding right now. Elliot has closed the cafe for the next two days so that he could** baby sit **the kids with Zoey. Although the Japanese names for Kiki's brothers are told, the English names are not. SO I will be changing the names to whatever random names I can think of right now ending in '-y'. Kiki's sister's name is told in the English version but I'm not sure how to spell it. It's like, "Hi"-"tea!" so I'm going to spell it Haiti since the Japanese version spells it Heicha...**

* * *

 **The'to-do' list**

6:00 - WAKE UP!

6:15 - Eat breakfast. YUMMY!

6:30 - Clean up

6:45 - Shower (Clean up!)

7:15 - Cartoons!

7:45 - Change clothes

8:00 - Morning exercises! No buts!

9:00 - Vacuum and Laundry

11:00 - MOVIE TIME!

1:00 - Lunch - YUM, YUM!

2:00 - Nap time - Zzzzzzzz.

3:00 - Play outdoors. (Play NICE!)

5:00 - Shower! Bathe!

5:45 - Dinner! Yum yum yum!

7:00 - Clean kitchen

8:00 - Brush teeth

9:00 - Go to bed - GOOD NIGHT!

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

In the changing room the girls were slipping themselves out of their uniforms until Corina accidently knocked Zoey's bag off of the bench allowing the school newspaper to fall out.

"What is that?" Corina reached out to grab the paper but Zoey quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back.

"I-It's nothing! Really!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Give it—" The girls wrestled over it for a while but eventually Corina got hold of it.

"Aha!-" Zoey played with her fingers and bit her lip nervously.

"YOUR DATING ELLIOT?!"

* * *

Chapter 11: Monkey Keepers Part 1

"What?!" Bridget gasped.

"W- No! Of course I'm not!"

"Then how do you explain this?!" Corina yelled.

"I SWEAR we were not kissing! Some idiot took that picture and made it LOOK like we were." She yelled back.

"Ugh, please. Who would do that?"

"You tell me! I promise me and Elliot are NOT dating I mean, HE'S ELLIOT, why would we?!"

"Maybe you have a crush on him." She smirked.

"Very funny."

"Or how do you know he hasn't got a crush on _you_?"

"Because he's Elliot Grant! He's always teasing me and making fun of me."

"Yeah, I guess your not pretty enough for someone like Elliot anyway so-"

"Hey! That's—"

Bridget walked between the bickering cat and bird and headed to the door. "E-Excuse me." She said quietly excusing herself out.

"Where's she going?" Said Corina.

"Beats me. Look, I'm tired and I wanna go home so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, have sweet dreams about _Ell-i-ooot_." She hissed.

"Corina shut up!"

 _ **2 days later (Wednesday)**_

Zoey woke up at about 6am... well fell out of her bed at about 6am. When she woke up she remembered that today was the day she had to watch Kiki's siblings with her jerky boss, Elliot. This felt so strange to her, but never the less she dragged her feet into a hot shower and combed her hair when she came out. After that she dropped her pink towel and got dressed. She wore a simple pink fitted ¾ sleeve t-shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with some pink chucks. She thought that there was no point in putting on something flashy if she's just going to be running around all day cleaning and cooking.

After that she brushed her teeth and packed her suitcase. She was careful not to pack too much things... just the stuff she needed like clothes, a tooth brush, hair brushes, a helmet and a bat and rope. Yes... she hadn't forgotten the injuries she had gotten last time she watched Kiki's siblings.

' _Alright, I guess I'm all packed.'_ Interrupting her thoughts was her growling stomach. ' _But before I do anything I should eat some breakfast.'_ She ran downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of her favorite cereal, froot loops. She dipped in a kidd-y spoon and scooped a spoon full of hoops, holding it to her mouth when suddenly—

 _BEEEEEEEEP!_

 _BEEEEEP BE-BE-BEEEEP BEEEEEEP_

 _...BEEP._

Zoey walked over to the window to see Elliot's car pulled up in front of the house.

"Zoey come on, let's go!" He yelled. She raised her head to look at the ticking clock; the time was 7:05 am.

"B-But-!" She looked down at her cereal once more and then listened to the violent growl of her stomach. ' _Hphm, that Elliot! I can eat whenever I wanna eat...'_

She reached the spoon to her mouth again and—

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

"URGH ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" She screamed, quickly grabbing a large wooden spoon from the drawer and using it to stuff her face with as many mouthfuls of cereal as possible.

After collecting her things and running out the door she struggled to put her suitcase in Elliot's boot, it was heavier than she thought.

"You alright there?"

"Peachy." She strained, but considering the mouthfuls of food and milk is her mouth it sounded more like _Mmph!_ When she finally got it in she joined Elliot by sitting in the passenger seat. He started the engine and began driving.

"So, you excited about this?" He smirked sarcastically.

"Mshkjfbuosgp!" She mumbled with a mouth full of cereal and dripping milk.

"What?"

She chewed hard on the food and then swallowed. "I said... not really. The last time I was trapped with those little monsters I had to get five plasters on my body?"

"Where?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Well you think I wanna do this? I'm not good with kids but... It's the least we could do for Kiki." He sighed.

"I know. She deserves a break from all she's been through.." After that there was mostly silence. The time was 7:11am when they arrived at Kiki's house. The two pulled their luggage to the house and Zoey pushed the door bell.

"Guys, you made it!" Kiki greeted.

"It's not like you gave us much of a choice.." Elliot mumbled while Zoey nudged him with her elbow.

"Okay guys, I've got to go now but I made a 'to-do' for you to follow! Oh! And I've already made them breakfast, cleaned up the rooms, given them a shower and changed their clothes. They're just in the living room watching cartoons right now but just follow the list and you should be fine."

"Awesome." Zoey smiled. "Enjoy your trip Kiki!"

"I will!" She wrapped her arms around each of their necks pulling them into a strong hug, "I love you guys!" Elliot rolled his eyes but Zoey laughed along.

"BYE!" She said running off. Zoey waved back while Elliot looked up on the tall house as if it was falling on them.

"Elliiooot?"

"Huh?"

Zoey giggled with her hand o the door handle. "Let's go inside." Elliot took a slow breathe and walked in with Zoey. The kids were all in the living room watching cartoons... well Haiti was. The four brothers were fighting over the remote and pulling each other's hair.

"Hey... H- HEY!" Zoey yelled. The children all paused their screaming and gazed up at her.

* * *

 _ **Next scene**_

Zoey and Elliot we're sat in chairs beside each other while sat line up on their knees. Zoey had her hands gripped on her knees and Elliot had one leg crossed over the other with folding arms and closed eyes.

"Okay listen up kids, your sister is away and she's not coming back until tomorrow so _we're_ going to be looking after you!"

"...Is that your boyfriend?" Said Haiti.

"WHA-!" She screeched. Elliot chuckled quietly while Zoey's face flushed pink.

"I think I like this kid." He smirked.

"Elliot! I- UGH! No he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why is _he_ here?" Said Billy.

"Yeah! Where's the blue girl?" Asked Toby.

"Or the green girl?" Replied Robby.

"Because they're busy!" Zoey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Kiki left US in charge so you have to listen to US, okay?"

"So what are we going to do today?" Asked Haiti.

"Were going to follow the to-do list. Okay, so first things first is you guys' morning exercises!"

The children groaned in unison.

"Oh come on. This is going to be so much fun, right Elly?"

"Hmph."

About 5 minutes later they we're all in the gym room. Zoey was dressed in a simple leotard, the boys we're dressed in a black t-short and white shorts and Heita was dressed in a yellow shirt and white shorts. Oh, and Elliot was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and pants.

"Okay kids, let's start off with some stretches. Tip-toe and... stretch! And again! Good job! Come on Elly, stretch with us."

"This is stupid."

"He's the grouchy one." Zoey whispered to Haiti loud enough for Elliot to hear her."

"Next let's try some squats!" And SQUAT! 1 and 2 and hold it. Great job kids! Zoey turned her face and looked viciously at the lazy blonde sitting in the corner of the room.

"..What?"

"Elliot, work out with us!"

"No, I only pump weights."

Suddenly the boys rushed over to Elliot making his sigh. "When _we_ grow old will we have muscles like YOU?" Toby asked, looking up at Elliot pointing to the strong muscles on his arms. Elliot raised an eyebrow at the boys and smirked.

"Only if you work for it. You just gotta' find the right motivation." He looked up at Zoey, still smirking though she was turned around so she didn't notice until Elliot began flexing his arm to the kids. That made her chuckle and shake her head.

When the morning work outs were done the clock hit 9 o'clock, so Zoey began vacuuming the floor while Elliot sat down and watched her.

"Zoey—"

"What spot did I miss now?"

"Well, _someone's_ cranky..."

"You know, you could help."

"I am helping."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"...Missed a spot." He pointed and grinned as Zoey groaned.

"Look, if your not going to help then at least pick a movie for the kids for movie time."

"Fine." He got up and joined the kids in the other room. When Zoey finished vacuuming AND doing the laundry she walked into the living room where everyone else was. Elliot was sitting relaxed on the couch and the kids were all sitting with their legs crossed on the floor, looking bored.

"Elliot!" She yelled standing in the door frame.

"What?"

"What is this?!"

"Detective Bullock..."

"Well the kids can't to watch this! This is violent!"

"So?"

"We wanna watch Frozen!" Robby yelled.

"Yeah!" Screamed Billy.

"Elliot, turn this off!"

"No."

Zoey took the remote from his lap and switched over the TV to Frozen, a movie Elliot hated. He had never seen it before but always heard about it and he hated it anyway. The kids cheered and sat closely in front of TV with dumb struck smiles on their faces.

"Elliot, you've got to treat these kids with some respect." Zoey whispered. He didn't respond but let out a steam of breath through his nose.

Zoey looked away from Elliot and sighed. "I'm making sandwiches so watch them."

"Tuna."

"What?"

"I want a tuna sandwich." He said emotionless, still not looking at her.

"I didn't ask if you wanted a sandwich."

"And I didn't ask you to answer. Tuna." Zoey rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. She made the kids all BLT sandwiches except for the difficult Elliot, who wanted tuna. When she re-entered the room Elliot was fast asleep on the couch and the children we're still hypnotized by the movie. Zoey giggled and flicked his forehead.

"Hey!"

"Not so nice, is it?"

"Baka." He grunted.

"Elliot! Don't say that in front of them!" She whispered. "Alright kids, who wants sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches! YAY!" They chanted. The children all broke out of their trance and rushed over excitedly to Zoey who was holding the tray of food.

"W-Wait guys! Let me put them down first—AH!" The children all pounced on her while Elliot just sat and watched. He _would_ help her but all he could see was a cloud of smoke with feet and brad pieces flying out. And all he could hear was Zoey's screaming. The kids then ran off with the sandwiches while Elliot sat there laughing at the red-head who was lying in the floor, looking like she had just been sucked into a tornado.

"You think that's funny, huh? Here, take your stupid tuna!" She peeled off the bread and threw a lump of tuna onto his nose. At 2pm after the wrestling and weapons Zoey put the children down for their naps. Elliot was still seated on the couch, leaning on the sofa arm when Zoey joined him and sighed. Elliot didn't pay attention but carried on watching TV while munching a tall tin of Pringles.

"You look a mess." He said.

"Thanks. Girls LOVE hearing that." She smiled sarcastically. "I was putting the kids down for their nap."

"They asleep yet?"

"Yes. No thanks to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Elliot you haven't been helping at all!"

"Yeah I ha—"

"No you haven't so stop saying that! I can't do this alone, you know!"

"I told you I'm not good with kids."

"Yeah? Well neither am I! Look, if your not going to help then you might as well go." She shrugged.

" Your want me to leave?"

"Well I don't see the point of you being here if I'm doing all the work so... why not?" Elliot let out a sigh and carried on eating.

"Elliot, I'm serious. This isn't the cafe so you can't just expect me to do all the work for you."

"Well what do you want me to do then?"

"Well the 'to-do' list here says that at 3 o'clock, after their naps, the kids have 'play-time' which... doesn't make much sense to me since their in the middle of their nap." She said looking at the list.

"So where are you taking them?"

"The park. And guess who's going to play with them." She grinned.

"...no."

"Come on Elly, you JUST said you were going to start helping out!"

"Noooo I _asked_ what you wanted me to do." Zoey gave Elliot a really annoyed look until he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"...Fine, whatever."

Zoey lifted the remote before he interrupted her—

"IF! You let me watch whatever I want for the rest of the day." He smirked. She kissed her teeth and left the room while he stretched his legs across the couch. About an hour later the children woke up and started making a racket. They ran down the stairs like a heard of elephant but stopped before Elliot, who was standing in front of the door.

"Hey!" Elliot shouted, making the kids freeze. They might now take Zoey seriously but they were scared of Elliot. Slightly. Like a 7/10 fear.

"Grab your shoes.. we're going to the park." He murmured.

"Yay! PARK! PARK! PARK! PARK! PARK! PARK!" The children chanted. Elliot clutched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth and eyes together with an anime red mark throbbing on his head.

"BE QUIET!" He shouted. The children all then placed a finger on their lips. Zoey grabbed her purse and whispered in his ear. "Calm down..."

The whole journey there the kids we're pulling on their arms and Toby was even swinging on Elliot's leg. He really wanted to just kick them all off like Ryou from street fighter (see what I did there? RYOU! As in Elliot anime name! :P ...ah shut up) but of course he couldn't do that.

"We're here kids!" Zoey cheered.

"So scram." He said stiffly. The children all ran onto the activities and played about. Haiti was playing in the sand pit by herself, Toby and Robby were running around playing hide-and-seek and Billy and Cubby we're on the slide.

Elliot walked over to the vending machine and bought two fizzy soda's while Zoey sat at an abandoned swing set at the back of the play ground. A good view to watch the kids and enjoy the scenery. Elliot then joined her on the second swing and passed her a soda.

"Thanks. You know... This experience so far has opened my eyes a little more."

"Huh?"

"I mean that were selfish people. Kiki is only a little girl and she deals with this every day. Can you imagine what that must feel like? We worry about _our_ stupid problems everyday when she has to do so much more and _none_ of us ever offer to help her. Yet she's always helping us. No child deserves to have this much pressure and responsibility put onto them." She said looking at her swinging feet.

"I know. It's incredible how she's managed to do so much at her age. I know what it's like to lose a parent but I always had Wesley by my side. Like my big brother. But she's been doing this all alone." Elliot then turned to Zoey who looked back at him. "She's a strong girl." He said.

"Of course she is. She's one of us." She smiled drinking her soda.

"It's like... we've been completely blind to helping each other and when we most need it."

"But were helping her now right?" She said looking up from her soda. But he looked away and raised the can to his mouth.

"Not soon enough." He said drinking the soda when Haiti ran up to Zoey and began tugging her arm.

"Boss lady! Will you play with me? Pretty pleeaaasseee!" She begged.

"Um, sure!" Zoey smiled at Elliot and waved before Haiti pulled her over to the sand pit.

Elliot could hear them from where he was sitting. He could hear Haiti yelling; "Let's make sand castles! And a sand princess called Princess Zoey!" He could hear Zoey giggling and making silly construction noises with her mouth when she was making piles of sand. He couldn't help but chuckle, in a good way.

The sun beamed on his hair just right and he felt a little more relaxed suddenly. He swung on the swing a little, letting life drag HIS feet for once. He hadn't been on this swing since he was a little boy. He didn't want t say anything to worry Zoey but... this was the swing his mom pushed him on when he was nine. When he finished his soda the boys ran to him and shook his arms.

"Boss man! Cubby bit me!" Billy yelled pointing at his brother.

"I did not! Liar-liar pants on fire!" Cubby babbled.

"Boss man! Boss man! We want ice cream! Pleeeeeeaaaassseee!" Screamed Robby pointing at an ice cream van.

" _Sigh_...Whatever." The kids cheered and swung on his legs he struggled to walk with. He bought all the kids waffle coned ice cream with strawberry syrup and a chocolate stick sticking out.

When it turned 5pm the group walked back to the house and went upstairs.

"SHOWER TIME! SHOWER TIME! SHOWER TIME!" They chanted. Upstairs there was a large shower room for the boys and Kiki's bathroom just opposite it.

Zoey took Heita's hand and walked to the bathroom. "Okay, so I'll run a bathe for Haiti in here and you can shower the boys in there." Zoey said to Elliot.

"Wait what?!"

"Well _you_ can't bathe her!"

"But..." He murmured. Zoey shrugged and grinned at him evilly and then turned around to walk off with Haiti until Elliot grabbed her arm.

"No no no- you gotta help me with this."

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?" Zoey mimicked making a _Cluck_ with her tongue.

"What? Pshk, please. I can handle showering a bunch of five year olds Zoe..."

"Do it then."

"I will."

"Good." She walked into the bathroom with Haiti and locked the doors. When Zoey finished bathing her she dressed her in an adorable yellow and orange onesie and walked outside the boys shower room, wondering why Elliot had not finished showering the boys yet.

She knocked on the door;

"Elliot? Is everything alright in there?"

"Zoey help! Hey get back here you little- TOBY!" The door flew open and the boys all ran out and around the house in their pj's... except Toby who jumped around naked, luckily with bubbles covering his... area..."

Zoey gaped. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"Those little demons happened! I'm gonna—" As Elliot marched to the door he slipped on the wet floor and fell on his butt. Zoey couldn't do much but snicker.

"Quit laughing at me and do something!"

"Okay um, TOBY! GET BACK HERE!" Zoey ran around the house chasing Toby while Haiti started jumping on the bed.

"Haiti stop jumping on the bed!" Elliot yelled but she continued to bounce and stuck her tongue out.

"ELLY HELP ME HERE!" Zoey yelled from downstairs.

"How about you help me instead!"

"That's it! None of you are getting any candy!" Zoey shouted.

"Arhhh! Caaaandy! We want candy! We want candy!" The boys chanted.

"Then Toby- put this on and the rest of you LINE UP and wait in the living room quietly until dinner is ready. NOW." She pointed her finger to the living room and the kids all did as she said. While they were sitting down Elliot looked at Zoey's face which was slightly red from the yelling.

"Zoey are you—"

"I'm fine." She took a breath and headed into the kitchen while Elliot joined the kids in the other room and knelled down beside them.

"You know, you kids should behave yourselves more. She's only trying to help your sister." He said quietly.

"But we miss Kiki!" The boys yelled.

"Stop screamed. She'll be back tomorrow but for now you need to listen to Zoey. And me. Here, play with these crayons until dinner is ready—TOBY! No drawing on the walls!"

Elliot walked back into the kitchen and saw Zoey stirring some rice wearing one of Kiki's yellow aprons. He smirked and wrapped and orange apron around his waist from the apron rack, without Zoey realizing he had entered the room.

"Your stirring it all wrong."

He took the bowl from her and stirred it for a couple of seconds. "Do it like that."

"I know what I'm doing." She grunted. She continued the stir the bowl and pointed her wooden spoon at a fish.

"Cook that would you?"

"Whatever." The two got busy and cooked a feast for the little monsters since Zoey remembered hunger ran in the family. Last time they even tried nibbling on each other. When they were done they were kind of messy but it was worth the effort they put into the food. They co-operated and worked together pretty darn well and _actually_ made got a lot of food done. Of course Elliot teased her and she raged at him along the way but hey, wasn't that normal?

They laid out the table with the food they cooked and called the kids down.

"Kids! It's dinner-time!" Zoey called out.

"DINNER TIME! DINNER TIME! YAY!" The kids all ran loudly to the dining room like a group of bulls running to the red flag. Elliot and Zoey stayed in the kitchen and took off they're aprons while the children ate in the dining room.

"That actually went pretty well... We make a good team." Elliot said.

Yeah when your not being a jerk." She grinned.

"WE'RE HUNGRY! WERE HUNGRY!" The children chanted. Zoey and Elliot's faces cracked and they rushed to the dining room. They were both speechless. Every grain of rice, every drip of soy sauce, every piece of chicken... was gone.

"WERE HUNGRY!" They chanted again. Zoey turned to Elliot whose face was burning a heavy red, had steam blowing out of his ears and whose eye was twitching like crazy.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO MAKE?!" He yelled, but couldn't hurt them or throw them across the room because Zoey was pulling back his arm.

"Calm down Elly! Kids, go brush your teeth and go to your rooms or no candy."

"Okay boss-lady!" They saluted. The kids all ran upstairs while Zoey picked up the empty dishes.

"You gonna help me or not?"

Elliot let out a loud sigh, trying to relax himself, and then picked up a few dirty bowls and cups.

"I can't believe we did all that work and those little rug-rats—"

"Let it go Grant." She chuckled. After that in the kitchen Elliot dried the wet dishes with his back to Zoey while she swept the floor.

"Ugh, Elliot this is boring."

"It's not supposed to be entertaining baka." Zoey pouted and returned to sweeping.

"You know, Kiki's doing this all without parents. Did you help your parents like this?" Elliot took a long pause before responding. His mind was running slowly.

"..My dad was an independent man. He didn't have time to waste being with me. He didn't want me interfering with his work. He didn't want to put me at risks with any of the experiments. So... no."

"...What about your mom?"

"My mom said she didn't need help with much. But it's my fault, I never offered. She'd always tell me to play while she was doing the house work or cooking the food. If only I had—"

"Don't "if only" when you didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you know? You never even met them-"

"Yet I know well enough that _none_ of what happened wasn't your fault. Okay? You're not in the wrong."

He replayed what Zoey had just said when suddenly his mind when _FLASH!_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

(TMM episode 36 scene where Elliot's mother is healing his injuries after a bunch of bullies beat him up.

"I won't scold you." Elliot's mother said.

"Why?" He asked back.

"Because you aren't in the wrong, are you?"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Snapping out of my trance he shook his head and got back to drying dishes. "Y-You don't get it Zoey."

"Why don't I get it?"

"It's not something you'll understand."

"Explain it then."

"Zoey just drop it!" He said a little louder. She felt a little confused and wanted to know more, no, she _needed_ to know more. But it would be cruel to put him through questions he didn't want to hear right now. Looking around the room dully she spotted the radio which was switched off. She turned on the radio and played **'Love on the brain** by **Rihanna**. If it helps play the song while you read this ;)

 _ **And you got me, let go**_  
 _ **What you want from me? (What you want from me?)**_  
 _ **And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high**_

Elliot turned around to see Zoey moving around like cowboy mime and smiling widely."What are you doing?"

"I'm danciiiiing, what does it look like I'm doing?" She began clicking her fingers like a failed jazz performer and doing the running man.

"You really want me to answer that?" He said putting down another dry dish. "Alright, you look like a horse having an orgasm." Zoey started miming a rope and pretending to pull him to her.

"Come on, dance with me Elly!"

"No."

"Oh come on. you know you want to." She cranked the music up a little louder;

 ** _Baby you got me like oh_**  
 ** _You love when I fall apart (fall apart)_**  
 ** _So you can put me together_**  
 ** _And throw me against the wall_**

 ** _Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah_**  
 ** _Don't you stop loving me (loving me)_**  
 ** _Don't quit loving me (loving me)_**  
 ** _Just stop loving it babe (loving me)_**

Zoey took the cloth out from his hand and threw it in the sink. He couldn't help but moan and drag his feet along the floor while Zoey pulled his arm into the middle of the room to dance. She forced his right hand around her own waist and she wrapped her left arm around him until her hand was on his back. Then she cupped her right hand with his left and locked their fingers together. They began to slow dance to the song:

 ** _Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_**  
 ** _Just to get close to you_**  
 ** _Can we burn something babe?_**  
 ** _And I run for miles just to get a taste_**

 ** _Must be love on the brain!_**

Their feet and bodies moved together to the rhythm of the music and along the way Elliot loosened up a little. "I love this song so much." Zoey said.

"It's okay I guess." He shrugged.

"This reminds me of that day..."

"What day?"

"The day you showed me how to dance duh. Without you I wouldn't be dancing right now.. We were in the ball... and you picked me out a pink dress."

"I remember." He replied. Elliot raised her hand and span her softly, making her giggle the whole way. Then he span her back to him into their starting position with they're stomach's touching.

"Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance... and how to bake." She smiled. "Your actually a pretty nice guy..."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone." He smirked. She broke from the dance pose and instead wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head over his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, just a little tighter. They stayed like this while stepping in circles for the rest of the song;

 ** _That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)_**  
 ** _It beats me black and blue_**

 ** _but it fucks me so good_**  
 ** _And I can't get enough_**  
 ** _Must be love on the brain yeah!_**

 _'Usually my ears and tail would have sprung right out of me by now but... this is nice. I should just enjoy this moment...'_

Zoey had never admitted it to herself but dancing with Elliot always made her happy.

' _We're... dancing. Why are we dancing?'_ Elliot thought to himself ' _I'm so glad she can't see my face blushing right now... But dancing with her again feels... nice.'_

They hadn't noticed, being so distracted but the kids we're all crouched on top of each other at the top of the staircase, watching them dance.

"Wow, boss man and boss-lady are in love!" Whispered Toby.

"You said it!" whispered Robby. Haiti looked at the two for a moment and focused...

* * *

Not really a cliff hanger but hey, it's an ending to another chappie right? That was the first half and it gets better. Does it? Heck, it probably doesn't I don't know. CH11 and CH12 took me a _really_ long time to make compared to my other chapters so I'd appreciate it if you **reviewed** my work and once again thank you to the reviewers out there! You guys rock! Here's two things I want to clear up with you guys that I think you'd wanna know:

How long will this story last for?

I have been asked this a few times and I'll just say now I've always been aiming to make this story between 25 and 30 chapters long. I know that's a little stretched out but I really want the audience to be close with this story so I'm doing that!

Will there be a sequel to this story when it's finished?

:-) heh heh...

Next time: Part two...


	12. Chapter 12: Monkey Keepers Part 2

Disclaimer: If TMM/MMP was mine... you'd all be dead.

Hey lovely people I'm back with CH12! Like I said before this is the second half of the last chapter so I'll take off where we left off. **Reviews?** Thanks! Also I would recommend following the story or favouriting or whatever. Enjoy the chapter! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Zoey had never admitted it to herself but dancing with Elliot always made her happy.

' _We're... dancing. Why are we dancing?'_ Elliot thought to himself. ' _I'm so glad she can't see my face blushing right now... But dancing with her again feels... so right.'_

The two were so distracted they hadn't noticed the kids we're all crouched on top of each other at the top of the staircase, watching them.

"Wow, boss man and boss-lady are in love!" Whispered Toby.

"You said it!" whispered Robby. Haiti looked at the two for a moment and focused...

* * *

Chapter 12: Monkey Keepers Part 2

After that the children hurried to their beds when they saw Zoey come up, pretending that they had been in their room the whole time. When the two walked up the stairs Elliot said;

"I'm gonna hit the shower. Unless you wanted to join me."

Her face easily puffed red. "Ugh, Elliot you stupid j-!"

"It's called a joke, baka." He said flicking her forehead.

He headed into the bathroom and shut the door while Zoey went into the children's bedroom to check on them. When she walked in they were all looking at her and lying down in their bunk-beds. She tucked them they said their good-nights.

"Don't worry kids, Kiki will be back very soon." Zoey ended with.

Toby looked over at Zoey. "Boss-lady?"

"Yeah Toby?"

"How do you know Kiki? Did you meet each other at work?"

"No I... Uh..."

' _Shoot, I can't tell them about the time Kiki saw my ears and tail! I mean, that IS how we met after all... Damn it umm...'_

"Um I... met her aaaaatt theee, uh, theee parking lot!"

"The parking lot?" Asked Robby.

"Uh... yep! She showed me some neat tricks and told me all about her awesome brothers and sister." She smiled, tapping Robby on his nose. "Well, goodnight kids!"

"Wait!" Shouted Haiti. "Will you read us a story?" She pouted. Zoey sighed and then smiled at the little girl, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Sure."

"OK let's see errr... How about... Once upon the time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a very tall tower. She had a long fluffy pink crown and wore a shiny silver tiara! One day the princess was in her room when an evil witch flew outside of her window on a flying broom. She casted a spell on her and turned her into a frog."

"Oh no! Poor princess!" Haiti gasped, squeezing her teddy bear "Mr snuffles" tightly.

"That's right. She was so scared that she cried. 'Oh no, now what shall I do?' Said the princess. Suddenly five little mushrooms sprung out of the princess's bed and wiped away her tears. 'Don't cry princess, we'll get help!' said a mushroom." Zoey mimicked.

Elliot came back out of the bathroom and went back to the laundry room because he forgot his towel. On the way back he passed the room Zoey and the kids were in and stood outside the door. The door was slightly open so he was able to listen to what Zoey was saying. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly whenever Zoey got way into the story or made ridiculous faces.

"-And then the handsome prince rescued the princess and they lived happily ever after!" When she ended the story the boys had already fallen asleep from the girly fairy-tail.

"One day boss man is going to save boss-lady and you're going to live happily ever after, right?" Haiti asked innocently with big puppy dog eyes. Elliot leaned forward placing his ear closer to the gap in the door.

"Haiti _I'm_ not a princess." She giggled. Haiti cuddled her teddy bear and lifted herself up.

"Yes you are. You can be whatever you want if you believe in yourself. That's what mommy always told me. And boss-man can be your prince and you can live happily ever after, just like in the story!" She smiled.

"Haiti..." Zoey sighed but didn't want to crush what the young girl believed in, so she gave her a smile and moved some of her hair from her face. "Elliot and I aren't... in love. Were just very very good friends."

"But we saw you dancing. Don't you care about each other?" Zoey looked down but for some reason didn't blush like she did usually. Elliot turned his head to face north from him so that his ear was aimed right at them.

"Of course we do. We'd do anything to help each other but... we don't like each other _that_ way."

Elliot had heard enough and taken his towel with him into the shower, shutting and locking the door rather violently. Zoey promised to stay with Haiti until she fell asleep because she was "scared of the monsters" but when she did fall asleep Elliot left the bathroom with everything on but a shirt. Zoey entered the same hallway and caught Elliot coming out shirtless.

When she saw him she gasped and held her hands over her eyes.

"Elliot—!"

"Zoey we've been over this already. You don't have to do that every time?. He said rolling his eyes. She uncovered hers very slowly and looked at him. His muscular chest glistening before her and his golden locks dripping soft drop of water.

"I uh... just got them to sleep." She said throwing away her thumb and biting her lip, trying her best to avoid his shiny body.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Well. I need to shower so..." She quickly walked into the shower and locked the door while Elliot shrugged it off and headed upstairs. Kiki had said something to him about a spare room he could have so he walked to it rubbing his towel around his damp hair.

As soon as Zoey came out of the shower she remembered Kiki telling _her_ something about a spare room on the top floor so she headed up there wrapped in nothing but her pink towel and holding her pyjamas in her hands. When she got in the room she flicked on the lights and threw her clothes down onto the bed.

As she was JUST about to drop her towel from her naked body until the toilet (in the tiny bathroom connected to the bedroom) flushed. In a flash she turned her head and saw Elliot coming into the room, his time with a white t-shirt on.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Elliot! Y-You PERVERT!" She screamed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Kiki told me that I could have the spare room!"

"Nooo, Kiki said _ **I**_ could have to spare room!"

"But she—"

"Look, let's talk about this when I'm clothed, okay?" She shoved past him and ran into the bathroom to get changed while he sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. When she came out she sighed.

"Okay. So there's _two_ of us and _one_ bed... so now what?"

"You can always sleep on the couch." He shrugged casually.

"Wha- Bu- I- You- NO okay I am NOT sleeping on the couch! Why don't YOU sleep on the couch?"

"Why should _I_ sleep on the couch?"

"Because! I'm the girl and you're the guy, it's how it works!"

"But I don't want to sleep in the living room."

"Well your going to." She picked up his suitcase and rolled it out of the room. "Out." She said standing by the door and fanning her hands. He grunted and walked out of the room while Zoey chuckled after closing the door behind him. It felt good to boss around her boss for once. Elliot took out a warm brown blanket from one of the closets and laid it over him on the couch.

It was not comfortable. He found that every five to ten seconds he was changing positions or groaning un-pleasantly. He even ended up at a stage where one foot was on the wall while the other remained on the sofa and his arms along with his head was touch the floor, not the mention the blanket had ended up on the other side of the room.

' _Urgh this is teerrrroorrr!'_ He thought.

He lifted himself up like a zombie and groaned his way up the stairs, dragging his pillow and his feet along the floor. He stopped outside the spare room Zoey was staying in and casually walked in, flicking the light on.

The harsh bright rays of the light bulb woke Zoey up, making her "AH!" and cover her eyes with her arm.

"Elliot?! What are you—"

"I can't sleep on the couch down there!" He shouted throwing the pillow onto the floor stressfully.

"Why not?"

"It's too uncomfortable!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know but I can't sleep there anymore and there's no way I'm going back down there."

"Then... why don't you just sleep in here with me." She shrugged. Elliot's eye's widened and mout shrunk. "Come on then." She said patting the spot beside her.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Why not?"

"Because... you know..."

"It's not a problem if you stay on you're side and I stay on mine." She added casually. Really she felt a little weird about this but she enjoyed watching Elliot get stroppy over where he sleeps, so she tried to keep calm.

"No okay this is wrong, I can't."

"Then if you don't mind _I_ need to get some sleep and _you_ need to get back downstairs-"

"-No no no!" He sighed. "Fine, whatever." He flicked off the lights and shut the door, then climbed into the bed next to Zoey until they were laying back-to-back. She was lying with her head in her hand on the left side of the bed and he was lying on the right. (In our view)

After about two minutes of silence Zoey spoke, afraid that Elliot had already fallen asleep.

"Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"...C-Can I ask you something?" She said faintly.

"You might as well now."

She was a little afraid to ask anything since she knew how sensitive or defensive Elliot could get when talking about his past but there was just one more thing she wanted to know... That she wanted to hear from HIM...

She turned herself over so her face was facing his back.

"...Apart from your parents was there... was there anyone else special in your life?"

"You don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Zoey you shouldn't worry about me."

"Well I do Elly. And I can't help that. I'm the only mew that knows so you _might as well_ tell me." Elliot paused and didn't move his eyes for a moment, but could feel Zoey's staring behind him. He turned over as well so they were face-to-face. He could smell her. She smelt like strawberries... he could feel her body warmth all the way from where he was. This felt odd...

" _Was_ there someone? That you really care about..?"

"Sure, Wesley." He shrugged.

"No... someone who used to be in your life but... isn't anymore. I mean, they don't have to be dead per se but just someone that you don't see anymore... maybe a friend? ...A girl?" She said looking around the room. She was in directing to Miah.

"No..."

"Are you sure? You're not just lying to me?"

"Let's not talk about my past. It's for you own good." He replied.

"Then tell me about your parents. I want to know what they looked like." She said quickly. She bit her lip nervously, thinking that Elliot was going to snap at her.

He was going to dodge another question but looked into her desperate eyes.

' _If I don't tell her then who can I tell?'_ He thought. ' _She's right. She knows a lot about me now, or so she thinks, so I might as well fill her in... It's not like she's going to give up asking questions anytime soon anyway. She's persistent.'_

He let out a soft sigh and laid on his back so his face was pointing towards the endless ceiling;

"My... My dad was tall and a darker tone than me. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes from what I can remember."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom..." He cracked a small, almost un-identifying smile. "My mom was too beautiful for words. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes like mine. We're the same color too. She was amazing... Understanding... Gorgeous. Wesley always said I looked just like her."

 _'Wow who knew cold arrogant Elliot could be so sweet?'_

"They sounds lovely Elliot." Zoey said quietly. Elliot then turned back around to his starting position with his back to her.

"Yeah well... that's all over now so just go to sleep would you?"

 _'Aaand cold arrogant Elliot is back.'_

"Oh... okay. Good night." With no response she turned her back to him and pulled the covers over her shoulder, falling asleep.

The next morning Zoey awakened with drool flowing along her cheek and a hand over her eyes roughly rubbing as she forced herself into a sitting position. She looked over to her side with a gasp remembering she had slept with Elliot the night before, but he was gone, which only left her in confusion. Light spread across the room; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Zoey's mood was a lot better for some reason. Could it be from the goods night rest she has? Or from the sweet sweet smell of soy sauce and scorch fish she could smell?"

She let out a big yawn and flipped open her phone she kept under her pillow.

"Whaa?! 6:10?! Oh no, I was supposed to have breakfast ready for the monsters at 6:15!" She leaped out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers she bought from home. Then she ran downstairs with one slipper flying off and she quickly and skidded to the kitchen. She stopped at the door and was lost for words when she saw Elliot already cooking a delicious breakfast for everyone in an orange apron tied around his waist.

He turned to her. "The dead finally awakens."

"Wh- what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, while you were snoring away **_I_** made the delinquents breakfast."

"Elliot this is... impressive." She said taking in a big inhale of the food.

"Thanks my... mother showed me this recipe. Here we have bowls of stir-fry rice. Over here is a serving of ham and boiled eggs. And I made scrambled eggs for Haiti because she said she likes her eggs scrambled. _And_ I made nori summer rolls, hot noodles, a side bowl of soy sauce and for us I made miso soup."

After a while of overwhelmed stares Zoey began to snicker.. and then giggle and then laugh, making Elliot feel confused and to be honest... a little lower self-esteemed. ' _Why is she laughing? Didn't she WANT me to help out more? Did I say something funny to her?'_ He thought.

"...What's so funny?" He asked raising a brow.

"No no, I'm laughing because I'm happy."

"Huh?"

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Elliot's mother was bandaging her arm and began to laugh. "Here, give me your arm."

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked his mother.

"I'm happy."

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

"Elly? Are you okay?

"H-Huh?"

"Phew! Don't space out on me like that!" Zoey said feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Whatever, I'm fine." He smacked her hand away from his head. "Do me a favor and call the delinquents down for some food?"

"MONKEYS! IT'S BREAKFAST-TIIIIME!" She called out. The kids ran down the stairs, again, like a herd of elephants, and chanted;

"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST! YEAH!"

Elliot laid down the feast of food and handed Zoey a bowl of her miso soup.

"Eat up delinquents." He said. The kids munched and munched everything and surprisingly Toby groaned;

"Phew! I'm so full! Thank you for breakfast boss man!" He then rubbed his tummy.

"Yeah thanks!" Replied Robby.

"Yeah yeah, now go brush your teeth. Your sister will be here soon." Elliot said sitting on the couch in front of the TV eating out of a bowl of miso soup with Zoey. The five kids ran upstairs making the house seem like it was shaking.

"I must say, your handling this pretty well." Zoey grinned.

"Whatever. Kiki phoned. She said she'll be back here in about an hour."

"Cool. Elly I've always wondered, do you ever want kids in the future?"

"Why have you been wondering that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a devious grin cracked at the edge of his mouth. This made her face flush red.

"Elliot YOU-!"

"I'm kidding baka." He said rolling his eyes.

"But _do you_ want kids?"

"Well... It's not something I've really thought about. That's a big responsibly isn't it?"

"Well sure it is but, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try?"

"Well I'm just not into the whole 'meeting the right girl' and 'falling in love' process." He said using air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh..."

"What about you? Do you want to have children?" He asked, making a thick pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Uh, YARH! I want like, 10! 5 boys and 5 girls!"

That made Elliot make a blank chibi face.

"I'm kidding." She nudged his elbow with hers. "I guess... I have always wanted to be a mom. _Some day._ I'm just not sure when. And I always figured that Mark and I would... that we would have children together one day. But since were no longer together I don't know what I'll do with myself..."

Elliot stopped drinking his miso soup and looked up and her strictly, then sighed.

"What?"

"Zoe you've got to stop thinking that your life belongs to that kid. He doesn't own it therefore he can't control it, only you can. You can still do a lot without Mark in your life."

"Yeah... I guess your right Elliot." Then she slurped the last of her soup. "Maybe you're not just a big jerk after all." She laughed.

"Shut up and give me your bowl strawberry." She handed him her empty bowl and he took them both to the sink for a deep clean while Zoey sat on the couch.

"Hey, can you hear that..?" She cupped her hand behind her ear and listened out for a noise.

"...I don't hear anything..." Elliot replied.

"Exactly. Those monkeys are being WAY to quiet to be brushing their teeth. I'll go check on them." Zoey walked up the stairs while Elliot rinsed the bowls out.

"AAHHH!" She screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Oh nooo... Is there a murder up there?" He shouted stiffly, calmly and casually, still drying the bowls.

"ELLIOT GET UP HERE!" She screamed. He groaned and followed her upstairs after putting away the last bowl.

"What's going ooooooooooh. My. God..."

The whole place was completely trashed! There were Crayola doodles with a few naughty images across the wall, the bathtub in the bathroom was about to flood and every toy they had was scattered around the floor. Toby was running around with a pair of sharp scissors snapping in his hands with band-aid(/plasters) from the first-aid closet stuck all over his face, Haiti was jumping on bed and Billy was spinning Cubby in circles seeing how long he could spin without vomiting.

Zoey and Elliot's faces was literally like: O_O"

"Look, I'm plaster man!" Toby shouted posing like a super hero.

Zoey began to panic. "No no no no no, this is a disaster! Toby give me those right now!" She said snatching the scissors from Toby and plucked a bandage off of his nose. Then she switched off the bath. "And H- Haiti! Stop jumping on that bed right now! Haiti!" She grabbed Haiti and picked her off of the bed. "Oh my god were sooo dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD!" She paced with her hands gripping her hair.

"Zoey calm down..."

"I can't calm down! We told Kiki we'd watch her brats and the place it completely wrecked!" She started to cry but turned around so the children wouldn't see her tears.

"See what you've done?" Elliot said loudly. "Now look what I gotta listen to. ***sigh*** Do you really want your sister to come home and see the house like this? That's it!" He took a bottle of flash spray, a strong sponge and a bucket of water and handed it to Billy and Robby.

"You two are gonna clean these walls. Toby take off those plasters, Cubby- you can sweep up and Haiti, put all the toys back in the toy box. NOW!" He yelled. The kids were all afraid of him right now and followed his orders. _'He really is the boss of everything isn't he?'_ Zoey thought.

Zoey wiped away her few tears away and turned to Elliot.

"Are you okay?"

"No time to worry about me." Zoey replied. "Okay um, I'LL start vacuuming the house while you clean up the kitchen and the dining room!"

"Got it. We've got to get this placed cleaned up before 7:30, that's when Kiki's coming back."

"So that means we only have... 35 minutes!" Zoey shouted holding her fingers up.

"Well then let's get to work!" He yelled. When Billy and Robby finished scrubbing the walls Zoey made them help her feather dust the house and when Haiti put all the toys back she had to collect rubbish and put it in the bin.

"HOORAY!" They all yelled. Eventually they all worked together to make the house clean again... but they we're not. They looked a mess.

Zoey was covered in dust and dirt, Elliot had sauce all over himself and was sweaty, Haiti's hair was everywhere, Toby still had a few plasters on his body, Billy had mud on him somehow and Cubby was soaking wet (again, SOMEHOW.)

"Uh oh! Kiki's gonna be here in 10 MINUTES!" Zoey yelled.

Elliot lead the little boys to their shower room and waved his hands through the door.

"Alright delinquents let's move it! Go go go!" They all ran in without hesitation and Elliot gave them each a quick shower. Same went for Zoey and Haiti in the other bathroom. While the kids brushed their teeth by themselves Zoey ironed their clothes and Elliot had a shower. Then when he was done they switched over so ZOEY had a shower while Elliot dressed the children. When Zoey came out she brushed her hair a little and then sprinted down the stairs.

"Okay delinquents!" Said Elliot. "Your sister will be here any minute so everyone sit on this couch and don't make a sound!"

They all sat on the sofa like perfect little angels, which they're not, while Zoey paced herself to find a cartoon for them to watch since it was 'cartoon time', according to the 'to-do' list.

"Boss-lady, she's here!" Haiti pointed to a cab parked outside that Kiki seemed to be stepping out of.

"Okay everyone, act natural!" Zoey yelled. Zoey and Elliot quickly sat at the ends of the couch and held a fake smile, almost breaking a sweat when Kiki came through the door.

"HI EVERYONE I'M BACK!" She yelled.

"KIKI! KIKI! WE MISSED YOU!" The kids screamed, all running to Kiki to give her the biggest hug she's ever had. Zoey and Elliot both looked at the scene and smiled.

"KIKI MISSED YOU TOO! MISSED YA' A BUNCH!" She smiled.

"Welcome back Kiki, how was your trip?" Zoey greeted.

"It was fun-o-mazing! But not as fun-o-mazing as you guys!" She said tickling Cubby. "Thank you guys SO much for watching my little monkeys for me! I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"Aw! You just take care of yourself okay? "I guess we'll just collect our things." Said Zoey who went upstairs to collect her stuff.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

Kiki was standing by the door while Zoey and Elliot stood outside it with their bags.

"Again, thanks so much you guys, this means a lot to me! You're the best!"

"We know." Said Elliot casually.

"They weren't too much trouble, were they?" Zoey and Elliot's face dropped like o_o and they looked at each other speechlessly.

"Um... Well..." They both mumbled.

"-Pshk. It was easy." Sighed Elliot, flapping his hand coolly.

"LITTLE MONKEYS! GET OVER HERE!" Kiki screamed. "Now what do you say to Zoey and Elliot for looking after you?"

"Thank you boss man and boss lady! We're sorry for being trouble!" They all yelled in unison, hugging them tightly. For once Elliot didn't mind the fact that Cubby was squeezing his leg. Haiti hugged Zoey the tightest. Their relationship had definitely improved since the first time they met at Lil' sprouts day care.

"Aw!" Zoey squealed, lifting Haiti higher to hug her."Goodbye Haiti." Said Zoey.

"Ba-bye!" She replied. Then Haiti whispered in her ear loud enough for Elliot to hear. "Make sure you look after boss man."

"I will." She giggled.

Zoey then smiled at Kiki. "And Kiki, whenever there's a problem you can always call us." She said.

"(Speak for yourself)" Elliot murmured, making Zoey give him the look.

"That's okay, Ms Rosbey will be in tomorrow to watch the kids! Well- feel free to stop by for some food anytime! See you guys at work!"

"BYEEE!" Zoey waved, heading back to the car. Elliot put the bags in the boot and then sat in his seat beside Zoey.

"...Wow." Elliot sighed.

"I know. That was..."

"Intense." He nodded.

"Too intense." She nodded back.

"I never want to have kids..."

"You don't?"

"Well let's just say whatever intentions I had of being a father has officially flown out of the window." He said making Zoey laugh. He started the engine and drove up the hill. When he arrived outside of Zoey's house he held her luggage for her and walked her to her doorstep.

"Geez what is IN this thing, diamonds?"

"No. Just things like helmets... bat... rope... You've just baby-sited Kiki's siblings so you get it now."

"Yep... And I just wanted to let you know... I had fun. Looking after the kids with you."

"Me too" she nodded and smiled. "We make a pretty good team."

"That we do."

"So, do you wanna come inside for some tea?"

"Nah, I really should get back to the cafe. Wesley will be wondering where I am."

"Okay. Well then see you at work." She said. He raised his hand at her (meaning goodbye) and walked back to his car while she dragged her suitcase into the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Zoooeeyyy!" Her dad screamed from upstairs. He marched down and struck his finger at her face.

"WHO WAS THAT BOY YOU WERE JUST WITH?!"

"Relax dear, that was just her boss." Her mom said calmly behind him with a gentle smile. "Oh how we've missed our precious little strawberry!"

"I missed you guys too!" Zoey pulled her parents into a hug knowing that her dad was still pissed at the fact he'd just seen a boy closer than 10 ft to his daughter. After that Zoey ran up to her room and shut the door before crashing onto her pink bed.

"ARHH! I. Am. Exhausted." She panted.

"Exhausted! Exhausted!" Mini mew mimicked, making Zoey laugh and hug him. Oh, how she missed her little fur ball!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As soon as Elliot opened the back entrance door Wesley saw him.

"Elliot! Welcome back! How was it?"

"Stressful." He answered making Wesley laugh.

"Well, get some rest. You look like you've been running around all morning."

"You have no idea..." Elliot left his bag for Wesley to put away and slugged his way to his room. Then he collapsed onto his bed and faced himself up at the ceiling.

' _The weirdest part about this whole experience were the flashbacks... what did they mean? And... why did Zoey remind me of my mom?'_

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. This is unfortunately the last chapter...

 **KIDDING!**

This is why it is important to read my chapter notes! It's my 15th birthday in about an hour and a half so just letting you guys know I won't be posting anything tomorrow but I'll still check PM's/reviews. **So REVIEW. 5+ Reviews? :-D** See you guys in chapter 13! ;-D

Next time: In one eventful night Elliot makes Zoey feel like Cinderella... but will everything go according to the story?


	13. Chapter 13: Belle of the Ball

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. TMM/MMP. Why? Cause life hates me.

Hey guys, chapter 13 is hee-yarh! If you read the last chapter and saw what I put beside " _Next time:"_ then I'd just like to let you know that I took that off since I went for something different in this chapter and am going to put it later on. Thanks for the birthday wishes you guys, I had a really nice 15th with my weird family XD and what makes it better is I looked really good BUT not the point- This chapter might be moving kind of quickly but I just really wanted to get this done for you guys to read! :D This chapter really does make a big difference to the story... you'll see :) heh heh...

OH! And for this episode only let's just pretend that Zoey is 14 like in the original TMM... okay? In a pont of the story Elliot mentions she's 16 but just pretend it says 14 please! :D

Also please feel free to **review! 5+ reviews?** :) Thank you to the people that _do_ review, I'm happy you're enjoying the story and hope you'll keep reviewing. Anyway, onto the chapter, Enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

As soon as Elliot opened the back entrance door Wesley saw him.

"Elliot! Welcome back! How was it?"

"Stressful." He answered making Wesley laugh.

"Well, get some rest. You look like you've been running around all morning."

"You have no idea..." Elliot left his bag for Wesley to put away and slugged his way to his room. Then he collapsed onto his bed and faced himself up at the ceiling.

' _The weirdest part about this whole experience were the flashbacks... what did they mean? And... why did Zoey remind me of my mom?'_

* * *

Chapter 13: Belle of the Ball

About a week passed since the two got back from Kiki's house and everything was never the less normal, although of course the cafe felt a little empty because Renee was still away.

School was normal too. Well... not normal but the usual. Zoey comes late to class, her friends gossip, The Becky's snicker, Mark passes by and repeat.

This day was a Friday and Zoey had detention for being late to class, (what a surprise) so she showed up to work about 20 minutes late. When she slammed open the pink cafe doors panting everyone looked at her, luckily there were only about six customers.

"Your late." Zoey gasped and turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and of course it was Elliot, on her case as usual and standing behind her.

"I know but I can explain—"

"-we need to talk. After work. I'm running out of punishments for you.." He said stiffly.

He walked off while Zoey trembled, she was a little scared of what exactly he wanted to talk about. ' _Okay..._ _Is he... is he gonna fire me?'_ Is what she kept thinking to herself.

After work Zoey put down the broom she was using and sat at a table, waiting for Elliot. Her head was tilted down and her hands were cupped onto her knees, trying to stop them from shaking so hard. Minutes later the blonde came into the room and took a seat opposite her with his arms crossed. There was an awkward silence for a while, well awkward to Zoey anyway, and as she sat there staring at her feet she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to admit something. Kind of like how your parents were onto you when you were a teenager and they'd call you downstairs and just stare and nod at you with disgust. (Talks from experience.)

Breaking the silence he sighed and began to talk;t

"Zoey, do you know why your here?" He asked. Zoey nodded her head in a 'no' action but still didn't look up with him.

"It's because your coming in late almost every day."

"I tried to tell you, I had detention." She said looking up at him less nervously.

"But it's always something isn't it?"

"...Are you going to fire me?" She said innocently.

"No. I can't fire you, and cutting your pay doesn't seem to work..."

"...So what's my punishment?"

" _Spanking_." ( **KIDDING, HE DIDN'T REALLY SAY THAT XD JUST THOUGHT I'D TEASE YOU GUYS! ..forgive me)**

He sighed and looked away from her.

"Some friends of my dad are throwing a fancy ball and I need someone to go with me."

"Like... a date?"

"You could call it that."

"And... you want me to go with you?"

"No. _But_ I have no choice. I already bought the dress and shoes and all that girly stuff so all you need to do is bring yourself. You in?" He said opening one eye and lifting a brow.

"And this is just my punishment?"

"Yes."

"Well then... sure. It's not like I have an option."

"Good. Be here tomorrow at seven for your dress. The party ends at mid night so tell your parents you'll be home late."

"Okay." Zoey excused herself from the table and left the cafe, letting Elliot watch her small silhouette walk out.

 _ **The next day...**_

The time was exactly 6:45 PM when Zoey arrived at the cafe. She walked through the back entrance of the cafe and it was quiet and empty... which was a little creepy to her.

"Elliot?" She called out.

She quietly trailed up stairs and saw Elliot walking into the bathroom with a towel.

"Oh, your here baka?"

"Uh, yep."

"Hm.. Funny how you show up to work late everyday but you show up early to this." He smirked as she gasped and blushed a rosy pink colour.

"Again, kidding. Your dress is in the changing room." He pointed. He then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Zoey stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds and then headed to the changing room.

Taking out a bunch of hair supplies and make up from her bag she made herself look more... presentable.

' _Elliot said it's a fancy ball, right? Well_ _ **I**_ _can do fancy...'_ She let her hair down but threw in some bangs and the end and then put some make up on like face powder and eyeliner. When she turned around, hanging on a hanger was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a black sleeveless ball gown where the skirt trailed behind it. The dress had sequins and rhinestones across the bust and came with matching shiny black pointed heels that laced up her leg like ballerina shoes. The dress fitted great on her and to top it off she put on a pearl necklace with a white luscious fur scarf and some silky white wrist gloves.

She felt like Cinderella gazing at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but fawn over how amazing she looked in this dress... yeah she took a couple selfies here and there too. Then she threw on some pearl earrings and put an extra layer of subtle pink lipstick on before she heard a knock on the door.

"Zoey? Are you ready yet?" Wesley said loudly.

"Uh, yeah just give me a second!" She replied. She grabbed a black matching purse with diamonds on it and stuck her essentials in there before leaving the room. When she entered the dining area there were Wesley and Elliot, standing there talking. Wesley had his hair back in a pony-tail as usual and was wearing an all black suit with black loafers and a white shirt with a black bow-tie and Elliot wore an all white tuxedo and expensive looking white loafers, had a white and gold watch on and his hair looking pretty much the same, just a little neater. The two stopped their chatter and stared at her blankly when she approached them;

"Wow." Elliot gasped making his lips form an 'o' shape and Zoey blushed heavily.

"You look marvellous Zoey." Wesley charmed.

"Thanks. Elliot has good taste." She nodded looking at Elliot. Hey, she was just happy her punishment was to wear a pretty dress all night.

Suddenly Wesley's phone bleeped from his pocket so he pulled it out and read a message. "Uh, guys, the limo's here. Shall we go?"

"Yep!" Zoey said cheerfully. ' _A limo? Could this get any better?!'_ She thought to herself. As Zoey made her way to the luxury limo she continued to trace her thoughts. ' _Whoa... Okay even I have to admit Elliot looks- almost cute. Correction, insanely cute! I forgot how great he could pull himself together- and this dress... is just breathtaking! Where on earth did he even find this?! I was expecting a little more pink but it's still an amazing dress!'_

Elliot held the door open for her and she ducked herself inside. ' _She looks incredible.'_ He thought. ' _I never pictured her to look this beautiful...'_ Zoey sat on the right side of the seat, Elliot sat in the middle and Wesley sat on the left. "Let's go driver." Elliot commanded. The limo began to move and there was a silence in the car until Zoey spoke up from curiosity.

"So what kind of ball is this again?" This was all a bit unknown. Unknown to her anyway.

"A fancy one." Elliot replied. My dad's friends have all completed their research for the year."

"And Elliot has been invited to celebrate with them." Wesley said cheerfully.

"Oh." She murmured nervously. She looked back down at her dress and then at the boys' tuxes.

"They're super rich aren't they?" She asked casually.

"Yep." Wesley nodded. When they were about two minutes away from their destination Zoey turned and gazed out of the window.

"Whoa..." She gasped. It was a huge mansion with a line of expensive cars parked in front and a beautiful garden surrounding it. NOW she _really_ felt like Cinderella. She had never been in or seen a mansion in person before.

"Is that where were going?" She said pushing her finger against the window.

"What do you think baka?"

"Listen you-!"

"Guys... let's try to remain civil for the evening, alright?"

"Fine." She sighed turning away. Every inch closer they got to the mansion made Zoey feel anxious... or panicky... either one worked. They had finally arrived at the mansion and there were groups of men in fancy suits outside chatting and drinking champagne. Wesley stepped out of the limo but just as Zoey was about to Elliot grabbed her arm;

"Now Zoey listen to me-" He whispered, looking into her nervously shaking eyes strictly and his grip still firm.

"When we go in there you stay next to me. Don't walk off with anyone. Don't talk to anyone. Don't laugh with anyone. Don't even use to bathroom without telling me first. And don't join in on the conversation unless I tell you to do so, do you understand?"

"...So you just bought me here to be your little statue? Well then what's the point in me being here if I'm just going to be invisible?!" She said loudly. The limo driver looked at her through the mirror raising a brow.

"I told you, I needed somebody to accompany me. I don't want you getting lost. This is a big mansion and I don't trust some of the men here. They're shady. So don't dance. Don't talk. Don't laugh loudly. Don't disappear. Got it?" Zoey couldn't say much to that but just gulped and nodded.

"Good." He let go of her arm and climbed out. Zoey stuck her tongue out at him while he went around the limo. "Zoey work late tonight, Zoey don't talk to anyone, Zoey don't laugh, Zoey stop asking for a raise you already know what a jerk face I can be Zoey Zoey Zoey!" She mimicked. "Would've been nice to know this sooner!" Then he helped her out of the limo. Zoey gazed up and gaped at the mansion which was so tall it felt like it was falling on her. She didn't feel at all ready for this. She didn't feel like she was going to fit in or NOT screw this up. In case no one had noticed, this didn't exactly fit into Zoey's lifestyle. But hey, what's wrong with being a princess for _one_ night? If anything she deserves this.

Elliot held out his arm to her so she tied her arm around his and the three of them walked into the mansion. The inside was even more breath taking than the outside. Believe it or not. The room was about 100 times the size of Zoey's house and everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was either white or gold. There were fountains across the room, chocolate fountains, a long snack table, a fancy orchastra playing the piano, violin, clarinet (etc) and champagne towers.

' _Ohhh, the dress code is black and white! That explains it...'_ She thought.

"Remember what I told you." Elliot whispered to her as she gulped.

"Well DUH. Why do you think I'm holding onto you so hard?" She whispered back.

"I thought I told you not to talk?" She opened her mouth for a comeback but she tucked her lips into her mouth and kept quiet.

"Well I'm going to go mingle." Said Wesley waving goodbye. "You two have fun!" Zoey and Elliot walked over into the main ball room where there were A LOT of people.

' _Whoa! There's got to be like 500 people in this room! ...Not nerve-racking at all...'_

"Don't be nervous." Elliot whispered to her. His warm soothing breath on her ear would usually send mixed emotions though considering where she was, it didn't change the fact that she wanted to pee her pants right now... But for some reason she liked it whenever Elliot whispered in her ear. As he said this he pulled her body closer to his, like they were a real couple. ' _This is making my heart speed up, I hope he can't hear it...''_ Just then a man approached the two with _his_ date who looked like a some kind of rich model from the 1960's.

"Grant!" The man cheered shaking Elliot's hand.

"Delightful to see you Brody."

 _'Oh so now he's mister nice guy?'_ (Episode 7 reference: Zoey quote! ;D)

"Have you met my fiancée Christella?" He said looking at his date. The girl then put on a snobbish smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Elliot lifted Zoey's hand softly. "And this is my date, Zoey."

"...Hi." She stuttered shaking the woman's hand.

"Well we really must go, but it was great seeing you again." The man waved. Elliot put on a smile goodbye, then gave Zoey an angry glare.

"...What?"

"Really?"

"But you said-"

"-Uh-uh! No talking..."

"But- Mphf!"

The two decided it would be best to maybe take a look around the mansion so that's what they did. The halls had amazing paintings of past rich people and of course more fountains and statues.

The walls were opal and the columns were made out of solid gold, along with the middle of the floor in the ball room. Along the walls were golden framed portraits of a bunch of rich people nobody had ever heard about and there were fountains. They were in a balcony hallway, just above the ball room so Zoey could see the hundreds of people over the ledge and held her arm tighter around Elliot's. Where was Wesley you ask? He was more on his own adventure amusing a group of men with his jokes.

"Elliot?" She whispered. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go to the snack table." They returned to the ball room and stood at the snack table, which was more like a fancy feast.

Zoey gasped just looking at the food and held her mouth open while her eyes anime-twinkled.

"Don't drool." He said quietly.

"But look at all this food!" Zoey piled up her plate until it looked like a replica of the Eiffel tower. Then she chewed on a chicken leg hungrily and Elliot stood beside, praying that no one would see her.

Zoey was deep into her food and had a smudge of rich people sauce which, really was just sticky barbecue sauce, on the side of her mouth but next thing she knew she caught Wesley waving his hand at them.

"Elliot! Come see this!" He said loudly.

Elliot looked at Zoey who froze, holding a chicken wing over her mouth. He sighed and unexpectedly moved closer to Zoey and cupped her face with one hand.

 _'Oh no! You can't kiss me, I have barbecue breath!'_

He licked his thumb on his other hand and wiped the sauce off of her cheek, making her blush. The soft silk from his white gloves felt so good pressed on her face, she thought. He took the plate of food out of her hand and put it back on the table, then led her to Wesley.

"Look who it is!" Wesley said cheerfully. He presented a very beautiful girl who looked JUST like Kylie Jenner at the VMA's. (In fact let's pretend she's Kylie ;) And if you don't know how she looked at the 2014 VMA's check now!)

Her hair was black at a neat shoulder length comb through, she wore a loose black silk dress, black heels with a gold chain on it and more expensive jewellery. Zoey felt kind of intimidated by this since the girl was a lot more... developed and looked a lot older/ maturer than her.

"Elliot? Elliot Grant? Is that you?" The girl giggled. She had a much different accent to there's..

"London?"

"Yep!"

"It's so good to see you." He smiled hugging "London."

' _Wow, she sure is pretty. And she has an Australian accent... I wonder how the guys know her. And why she's here alone.'_ Zoey thought.

"It's so good to see _you_ Mr handsome, it's been years!"

"Only 8. How is your father?"

"He's just fine. He was here a minute ago but had to leave for an emergency call at work."

Zoey coughed loudly interrupting the chat.

"Oh, uh, Zoey this is London Monroe, London- meet Zoey Hanson." Wesley presented.

"Well aren't you cute?" She said snobbishly, shaking Zoey's hand. Zoey couldn't help but take that to offence, like she was implying that Zoey was just a little kid.

"Cute?" Zoey said with an attitude smile before Wesley interrupted.

"Uh, London's dad was indeed good friends and lab partners with Dr Grant. Their lab wasn't far from his."

"Oh, nice." Zoey nodded.

"So how do you and Elliot know each other? Are you two dating?" She asked lining her finger back and forth between them. Elliot blushed and Zoey choked... on air.

"-No were... were not dating." Elliot replied.

"Oh. Yeah I guess she _is_ a little young..."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoey replied. Wesley held his breath knowing Zoey was feeling a bit bitter.

"Oh, no no I didn't mean anything like that. It's just... Elly has always gone for more mature girls."

 _'So do ALL girls, like, call him Elly?!'_ Zoey thought. Her mind filling with jealousy.

Zoey's temper wasn't exactly helping her right now so before she knew it she was breathing like a bull.

"Um... Zoey why don't you fetch us some drinks?" Wesley said holding a smile. Zoey gave them all a pissed off glare and walked slowly to the table of bottles.

While she poured a glass a guy approached her.

"Hey."

"Hi..." She said not looking up at him, she wasn't really in the mood for small-talk.

"So you come alone?"

"No... my "date" is over there." She said glumly pointing at Elliot.

"Oh, that's too bad 'cause I think your really pretty." He smirked. His teeth twinkled so white there should have been a _DING_ sound along with it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to talk to anyone." And with that she left the table with the drinks and bought them to Wesley, Elliot and... London.

"Thanks Zoey." Wesley smiled. For the next 5 minutes Elliot, Wesley and London carried on babbling about 'the days' and talked either about scientific or rich people stuff. Zoey was scared to laugh along whenever a joke was made in case Elliot would tell her off, besides she had no clue what they were talking about.

Zoey got easily annoyed because she wasn't included in the conversation so she placed her hand on Elliot's arm and looked up at him.

"-Hey, I gotta use the bathroom." She whispered.

"Fine. I'll show you where-"

"No.. I want to go alone."

"Be quick." He said quietly. When she came out of the bathroom (which alone was like a five star hotel!) she saw the same guy that approached her when she was pouring drinks.

"Hey you." He smiled.

"Are you- are you following me?" She replied.

"If I were would that be a bad thing?" He smirked.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood alright?

"Well... aren't you a feisty one?"

"No I'm not I jus-!" She then took a breath. "Sorry I'm just feeling a little stressed right now.."

He began to chuckle. "That's okay. Hey, so you wanna hang out for a bit?" He asked pointed his thumb to the balcony behind him.

She began looking around. "Um... I don't think if I should..."

"Oh come on, I'm sure your date won't mind." He smirked.

Zoey looked over into the ball room and saw Elliot _still_ with London, then she looked back at the handsome guy and smiled.

"Well...I'm sure he won't mind either. Let's go!" She accompanied his arm and walked with him onto the balcony.

 _ **Almost ten minutes later...**_

London was still talking to Elliot but Wesley however saw some close friends of his own he felt he had to greet. The only reason the conversations kept going on for so long was because London wouldn't allow it to stop. She kept the topics going because she liked being with the handsome Elliot. In the middle of the conversation Elliot turned to his side and realized Zoey was not there.

"...Where's Zoey?" He interrupted.

"Who? Oh your date! I'm sure she's fine, but enough about her... why don't we catch up some more?" She took a step closer to him and stroked her hand on his sleeve. Elliot quickly shoved her hand off of his arm and left in a hurry in search for Zoey. It was hard to find her since the mansion was the size of a small island and every time he turned his head he was blocked by people who wanted to greet him; but after about five minutes he saw Wesley talking to a group of men.

"Wes have you seen Zoey?" He whispered.

"No I-" But before Wesley could finish his sentence he looked at an open frame and saw the red head sharing a drink with a man on the balcony. Elliot burned with fury and stormed off.

' _What was she thinking?! She's so dense!'_

 _ **On the balcony**_

(By the way this is an empty outdoor balcony, not an indoor one.)

"Really? I love them too!" Zoey gasped, then sipped some wine.

"Yeah, best band of all time." The man chuckled. "So you wanna ditch this place and have some fun?"

"H-Huh?"

"You know... Go back to my place..." The man took a step forward and kissed her hand. "...I promise I'll give you more fun there than in this place." He smiled.

"Um... I..."

"There you are!" Elliot yelled. Zoey turned to the voice with fear in her eyes and dropped her glass of wine, letting it smash into pieces.

"Elliot I-"

"Is that WINE? Your not even old enough to drink!" He said the last part quietly so no one inside would hear. "AND WHO IS THIS?!"

"I had nothing else to do you were too busy t-!"

" -I thought I made myself perfectly clear earlier! Come on were leaving!" He said grabbing the top half of her arm tightly.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"You heard me!"

"-Hey man, would you cool it? I wasn't gonna to do anything to her." The man said.

"Yeah right." He pointed a finger in his face. "You just stay away from her."

"Ayo dude get yo finger outta my face." The man shoved Elliot's hand away and they angrily stared at each other until Zoey pulled him back.

"Elliot what is your problem?! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Do you even know this guy?"

"Well... no but-"

"-Zoey he's like, twice your age!"

"So what?! It's not like I kissed him!"

"Were going home. NOW."

"Ah, not so hard!" She grumbled. He gripped her arm tighter as Zoey tried clawing her way out of it and he pulled her into the ball room until they reached Wesley, though they played it subtle and blended in with the crowd. As Wesley was laughing at the chatter until-

"Wes, were leaving." He said passing him.

"What? Why?" But Elliot didn't reply. He just pulled Zoey by her arm until they reached the limo where the driver held the door open for them, and Elliot stuck her head inside. When they all got in the car Elliot said to the driver;

"Let's go." And the limo started driving.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Wesley asked cluelessly.

Zoey turned to Elliot and burned red. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Zoey!" Wesley gasped.

"What is the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with ME? Did I not make myself perfectly clear to you?!"

"I don't see what the problem was, that guy was totally nice!"

"Do you even know 'that guys' name?"

"...Um... W-Well... Pshk, yah! It's... Bob..." She lied.

"And what was going on in your tiny head when you were drinking wine? Your 16! How am I supposed to explain to your parents?!" (The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, yes I do my research for this story- ;)

"You were drinking?!" Wesley questioned.

"Oh- so he gave me ONE glass of wine... Or was it two? Three..? Whatever it's no big deal! It's not like I got drunk or anything! Besides you expect me to come and be your fancy little statue and the second I open my mouth you drag me out by the arm!"

"I wouldn't have had to drag you if you had just listened in the first place!"

"You can talk about listening!"

"What are you talki-"

"I'm _talking_ about when you hardly listened to ME when you were fan-girlling with that London girl!"

"I told you not to talk anyway!"

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?! IT TOOK YOU FIFTEEN MINUTES TO REALIZE I WAS GONE?! Some date you are!"

"I THOUGHT I told you to stay by me!"

"Well I was bored, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Now everyone let's just calm down-" Wesley said calmly.

"STAY OUTTA' THIS!" They both barked in unison. Wesley sat silently and awkwardly at the end of the seating while the two bickered it out.

"You know what your problem is? Your jealous!" She yelled.

"Oh _I'm_ jealous? YOUR the one that sounds jealous to me! Besides why would I be jealous of some random guy?"

"I don't know you tell me! That random guy treated me better than you did tonight! At least he made feel like an adult and not some kind of tool!"

"Zoey my instructions were simple. I told you the men at this party are shady."

"What's shady about him?! I'm sick of you treating me like property tonight! I'm not some little kid you know!"

"Because that's what you are Zoey! Your a child and you always will be."

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I'm a big girl Elliot, I can take care of myself!"

"Pshk, no you can't."

"URGH!" Zoey stropped and folded her arms, looking away from him. The rest of the journey was silent. Zoey and Elliot didn't look at each other or talk to each other at all. When they arrived at the cafe Zoey stepped out of the car and felt an odd rumbling sensation in her stomach, then began to woddle her steps...

"I don't... I don't feel so good..." She hurried to the side of the cafe and vomited.

"Whoa whoa!" Elliot ran over to her and held her hair back while he patted her back softly. "Ugh, gross." He murmured accidentally looking at the vomit. Though she was too busy vomiting to insult him. Instead she waved her hand behind her back slapping him twice on the stomach. Then Wesley came over;

"M-Maybe it was all that food she ate..?"

"No Wes, that idiot put something in her drink." Zoey then vomited again.

"Why would he do that?"

"To drug her and do more you could guess, but Zoey's half cat. So it took a different affect on her." She vomited more loudly.

"No wonder she didn't seem drunk. I'll pour her a tall glass of water." Wesley said before running into the cafe. After more seconds of being sick she finally stopped and Elliot pulled out a hanky from his pocket. She took the hanky and wiped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" But she only placed her hand on her head, like she was getting a headache, and then nodded 'yes'.

"Your just lucky you didn't drink any more. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He sighed the last part like how you would after your child scratched his knee for the fifth time this week and came to you for a band-aid. He put his hands on the very edge of her shoulders to keep her from falling as they walked up the entrance stairs. Once she finished her shower and brushing her teeth Wesley gave her a glass of water to was changed in the clothes she originally came in. And when she came out of the bathroom she found Elliot leaning against the door in silence with his car keys in his hand.

"...The dress is in the changing room." She said dully without looking at him. She felt slightly embarrassed that Elliot had to see her like that, though she was still mad at him.

"I don't care. Hurry up, I'm driving you home."

"I can walk."

"Did you not hear m—"

"I'm not your daughter ElliotnI can make my own way home."

"It's late I'm not letting you walk out there."

"But I can take care of myself."

There was a slight pause as the two just stared at each other fiercely.

He turned around cooling and headed out. "I'll be in the car."

 _'Is he deaf?!_ _He just d_ _oesn't_ _listen to a single thing I say does he?!'_

Zoey got really angry at this point. Nobody took her seriously enough. Secretly she wanted a ride from Elliot but wanted to keep her dignity which was... not so much after tonight. She sighed and grabbed her coat, then walked outside and got in the car with Elliot. When she climbed in she didn't look at Elliot, she just crossed her arms and stared out of the window but could feel him looking at her.

"Drive." She held no emotion in her voice. He breathed out through his nose and drove without another word being said. Minutes later Elliot pulled up outside her house but as Zoey was about to step out of the car Elliot grabbed her wrist.

" _Now_ what are you pulling? You finally realised how much of a jerk you are? Why can't you just talk like a normal person instead of grabbing me all the time?! And FYI I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like property and your the worst of them all! Your always ordering me around and grabbing me and telling me what I can and can't do!" (Um **_NEWSFLASH ZOE:_** he's your boss.)

"Well I'm trying to apologize aren't I?!" He shouted. Zoey's eyes widened and waited for him to talk some more.

"I'm waiting..." She said breaking the silence. He let out another sigh and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't have acted that way and.. I apologize..."

"Then why _did_ you act that way? It was fine when you were talking to London but when I talked to someone else you freaked out."

"Because I don't trust the people there. And I guess after I overreacted I felt embarrassed we had to leave that way. It was my fault. I should have paid more attention to you." Neither of them hand realised but his grip on her wrist suddenly turned into his hand laying on hers. He waited for her to respond but Zoey let out a sigh herself.

"You were right. That guy wasn't safe for me and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, if I didn't run off like that nothing bad would have happened. But I'm still mad at you for insulting me!" She took her hand and crossed her arms with her back to him.

He looked at her and smirked. "I think I like it better that way." The red-head looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Your so unbelievable." Then she got out of the car although Elliot didn't drive off until she got inside her house. She hurried into her bedroom without saying hi to her parents and paced the room.

' _This whole night was a disaster! Was it..? URGH! I don't know anymore! At least he apologized... Wait, he was supposed to apologize anyway! But what it he never meant it? What if Wesley just_ _ **told**_ _him to apologize or something. I mean, it's not like Elly to say sorry and actually mean it. And what about that London girl?! What was her deal? She was totally treating me like some kind of baby and Elliot didn't do a thing! Maybe she likes him... maybe HE likes HER... but why would he? Um, because she's gorgeous and rich and has an Australian accent! AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT! Plus they seem like they've known each other far longer than we have! But still, what about Miah?! Does he not care about her anymore? He totally denied even knowing her the other day! I swear Elliot Grant has WAY too many girls involved in his life! Wait... what is that feeling in my heart? OMG... It's jealousy! Am I jealous of London?! But why would I be, I mean I hardly even know her! Sure she's pretty and rich but... oh my god... This can't be...NO WAY! Am I...?! Oh no! I'm... I'M...'_

She gripped her hands onto her head and squeezed, then fell forward onto her bed but held her head up by her chin;

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ELLIOTTTTT!"

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 13! AREN'T YOU GUYS HAPPY ZOEY FINALLY SAID IT?! That last line she says actually has about eleven "!"'s marks but for some reason the site is blocking that so just pretend it does ;) What will Zoey do now that she knows she liked Elliot? It's not the longest but I wrote over half of this on my birthday so that's probably why. Again thank for the birthday wishes and thanks to the reviewers. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason so I hope you guys liked it too! **Review this chapter or any chapter** and if you don't how will I be encouraged to continue this story? If you want to see chapter 14 be sure to follow or favourite if you rarely use your email... or both :)

Happy you guys are enjoying the story and thanks for reading the chapter, any questions just ask me and see you guys in chapter 14! ;D

Next time: Zoey starts seeing a face a little more often than she thought she would, but for how long?


	14. Chapter 14: Double Latte

Disclaimer: TMM/MMP isn't mine. Don't make me cry at almost 4 in the morning D': *sniff sniff*

Hey guys, chapter 14 is here! You guys have been leaving the best messages and reviews for this story and it makes me smile so much! XD Thank you thank you thank you! I thought since TMM/MMP took place so long ago that no one would read this so I was writing for fun but you guys are really supportive so thanks and I hope your enjoying the story!

Most of this chapter is going to be a letdown but, and I'm going to be real an honest you guys, I just wanted to get this over with so I could write the net chapter :D ...I'm so stupid. And also the reason why I took so long to upload this was because my sister took the laptop for three stinkin' days urgh! But it's back so yay, right? ;D This chapter has more thoughts from Zoey than the last so I guess that's good news- oh! And the next chapter will have a lot more drama so yeah! Anyways enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

' _This whole night was a disaster! Was it..? URGH! I don't know anymore! At least he apologized... Wait, he was supposed to apologise anyway! But what it he never meant it? What if Wesley just_ _ **told**_ _him to apologize or something. I mean, it's not like Elly to say sorry and actually mean it. And what about that London girl?! What was her deal? She was totally treating me like some kind of baby and Elliot didn't do a thing! Maybe she likes him... maybe HE likes HER... but why would he? Um, because she's gorgeous and rich and has an Australian accent! AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT! Plus they seem like they've known each other far longer than we have! But still, what about Miah?! Does he not care about her anymore? He totally denied even knowing her the other day! I swear Elliot Grant has WAY too many girls involved in his life! Wait... what is that feeling in my heart? OMG... It's jealousy! Am I jealous of London?! But why would I be, I mean I hardly even know her! Sure she's pretty and rich but... oh my god... This can't be...NO WAY! Am I...?! Oh no! I'm... I'M...'_

She gripped her hands onto her head and squeezed, then fell forward onto her bed and held her head up by her chin;

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ELLIOTTTTTT!"

* * *

Chapter 14: Double Latté

Zoey couldn't sleep at all that night. She wasted the hours twisting and turning her body around her fluffy pink bed as she clung onto her pillow. She felt like... like there were two sides of her brain being pulled apart and now it's finally ripping.

' _Zoey, your talking non sense. How could you be_ _ **in love**_ _with_ _ **Elliot**_ _?! ELLIOT!'_ It was true, she didn't always have feelings for Elliot but something had changed. Whenever he got close to her her heart would race faster than it did with Mark. Or at least after they broke up. Sure, that could happen with any guy that gets that close to you but what about when they kissed? Zoey was SO sure that it didn't mean anything and that she didn't know what she was doing, after all, she was completely dazed. She even tried to convince herself that she had mistaken him for Mark, but that wasn't the case. ' _But... what if I MEANT to do it? And why did he even kiss back? He should have pushed away I mean, doesn't he hate me? What if... what if Elliot likes me?! ...Nah!'_ She thought to herself.

She held her head over her shoulder and looked at her alarm clock.

 _-03:25am-_

' _Ugh, sooo early! Maybe all I need is some warm milk to tire me out.'_

Although it was a little late to sleep she tumbled out of bed and trailed down the stairs, with minor bags under her eyes and scruffy hair.

When she made it to the kitchen she opened the fridge and twisted the lid off of a carton of milk and gulped it right from the tub. Then suddenly slow footsteps trailed down the steps of the stairs;

"AHA!" Zoey's mother ran into the room holding a baseball bat protectively, looking like she was going to hit the person with it if that person wasn't her daughter. "Zoey?!"

"Mom? What the- were you gonna 'hit me with that?!"

"W-What..? Pshk, nooo..." She said awkwardly throwing the bat on the floor.

"Then why were you-"

"I-I'll ask the questions here missy! Why are you drinking the last of our milk this early? It's not like you to be up at this time."

"Doesn't warm milk make people sleepy?"

"Exactly honey. WARM milk. You just grabbed that right out of the fridge... so that's cold."

"Ugh, WHO CARES?!" She wailed throwing the cartoon of milk onto the floor and making a milky puddle.

"Strawberry, is there something wrong dear? It's not school is it?"

Zoey rubbed her head and tried to get it together. "Sorry, I'm just tired..."

"I can tell. So there's nothing you want to talk about?" She sighed. Sometimes she felt so dirty and dishonest to her mom because she still had no idea she was a mew, and Zoey still didn't know how long she was going to keep this up.

"Yeah mom." She smiled. She grabbed a spray bottle of whipped cream and took it upstairs with her, leaving her mother to clean her mess. When she got to her room she sat on the bed and dialed a number...

" _Bzzzzz-_ Hello?" The other end radioed.

"Hey Meg!"

Megan just yawned loudly into the phone. "Zoe? What's with you and calling at these late hours? No wonder you snooze so much in school."

"Megan I NEED to talk to you!"

"Can't it wai-"

"No it can't wait, I need this out NOW."

"Alright... what is it?"

"Um.." Zoey looked around and whispered; "I feel awkward talking about it over phone..."

"You want me to come over NOW? Seriously?"

"Please Meg do this for _me_!"

"Urgh, alright just *yawn* give me ten minutes.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Zoey and Megan were in Zoey's bedroom. Zoey sat on her desk chair with her hands cupped onto her knees and Megan rested on her bed since she was so tired.

"Mind telling me why I'm here at quarter-to-four in the morning?"

"Okay, your not going to believe this but..."

"Your changing your hair."

"No."

"Your going shopping."

"No."

"Your going on a diet?"

"D-Diet?!" She said offended. "NO! Just listen okay?"

"Whoa _someone_ stayed awake on the wrong side of the bed..." Megan murmured.

"You remember my boss, Elliot?"

"Well DUH. You don't just forget a face like his Zoe."

Zoey took a gulp and looked at her friend with innocent eyes, hoping that she wouldn't overreact like she always does. When Megan noticed her change of emotion she lifted herself into a sitting position and waited for Zoey to talk.

"Well, the other day I was late to work and he told me he wanted to speak to me after my last shift so I blah blah blah..." Zoey sat there and told Megan everything. She told her about yesterday and everything that happened up to the point where they got back from the ball.

"YOU THREW UP ON YOUR DATE WITH ELLIOT GRANT?!" She shreaked.

"SHH! Not so loud my loud, my dad's home! And don't call it a d-a-t-e!" She hissed. "I told you, it was just punishment!"

"Nooo... it was an excuse for you to go on a date with him!"

"It was not!"

"Right... and how did this 'punishment' go after you hurled?" She put air quotes around the word with her fingers.

"Well, Elliot said that the guy put something in my drink and then he took me inside and said I could use his shower-"

"Ooo what was in there? Did you see his underwear? What did it smell like? What shampoo does he use-"

"His shampoo? Megan that's creepy! ...Ocean-aqua." She smirked.

"Ooo I love that! So after the shower?"

"Well he gave me a ride home and we apologized."

"And you kissed right?"

"God no! But I think I... I..." Zoey began to choke and fake gag on her words.

Megan couldn't take the suspense and was giving a wide smile on the edge of the bed. "Come on! I can't wait any longer the suspense is killing me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"-I THINK I LOVE HIM!"

"... O_O"

"Well? Say SOMETHING."

"...Whoa."

"Don't just go _whoa._ " She mimicked in a deep voice punching her friends arm while she giggled.

"Ouch, okay um let's recap. So you like Elliot Grant...-"

"-Ew don't _say_ it!"

"Zoe it's okay to admit it. I'm your friend you can trust me." Megan smiled. "And your serious about this?" Zoey nodded her head in response.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I swear not being with Mark is eating me alive but is it really fair to date Elliot when I still miss Mark at times?" Zoey put a fluffed pillow on her lap and slammed her face into it.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" She muffled. Megan had that look on her face. That devious smirk that just says "I'm up to no good"

"Wait.. you said you like Elliot but your still not over Mark, right?" She smirked.

"Ugh, you make me sound like some kind of cheater."

"Zoe it's so obvious! If you really want everything to work out then all you gotta do is;

Make. Mark. Jealous." She whispered.

"With Elliot?"

"Uh-huh! That way you get to make out with Elliot AND be with Mark!"

"What?! No way that's not what I wanted! I don't like the sound of that Meg, it just seems so... skeevy."

"Skeevy?! If you ask me I think it's a _great_ plan, if I do say so myself."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone? You said you and Elliot argue all the time anyway so what's the big deal? He's your boss Zoe- you'd have to make up eventually if he got hurt."

"Yeah if he doesn't fire me first."

Megan got off the bed and leaned forward on Zoey placing on her hands on the red heads knees. "I'm telling you if you want this to work out then make-him-jealous." She repeated. "At least that's what TeenWeekly magazine says!"

"Oh no not TeenWeekly..."

Zoey and Megan continued to chat for the night, but changed the subject for Zoey's benefit and fan-girled over boy bands and lip-gloss shades. But if there's one thing Zoey learned it was that she felt good getting all of that out. Of course it still sucked that she couldn't mention Miah or being a mew mew. She would have told the mews about her feelings towards Elliot but how awkward would that be at work? An employee in love with her jerky boss?

AUTHORS NOTE: **Okay guys, if you love me then I need you to do me a big favor and make-believe! This all happened on a Saturday (in the story) and I made a mix up I couldn't fix, well, maybe I could it would be** _ **really long**_ **to solve and I'd have to start the chapter over. The next day in this story is a Monday so that means I accidentally skipped Sunday... Sah-wy :X So right now we just need to ignore Sunday and pretend Monday is next, thanks! ;D**

The next morning Zoey's alarm went off and the two were sleeping in Zoey bed. Megan in the running position and Zoey is a starfish position with drool spreading across her cheek.

"Mm, what time is it?" Megan yawned taking a look at the clock. Then she shook Zoey's arm. "AH ZOEY WAKE UP!"

"AH!" From the startle of Megan's shouting she fell off the bed and made a loud _thump!_

"What's going on?"

"Were late for school dummy! On a Monday!" You've got a spare uniform and shoes right?!"

"Only if you got some hair pins and lipgloss!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!" The team then began mission: beautify-and-run-to-school. Running through the streets of Tokyo Megan was so far ahead of Zoey she could barely see her.

"Megan slow down!"

"But they'll be closing the school gates any second! I'm not waiting for you anymore Zoe!"

"Megan wait!" _'HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! And if I use my powers to catch up I'll look like a freak!_ ' She took a sharp turn around a street corner which she assumed was a short cut and not watching where she's going, she bumped into someone. (This is like MMP ep 3 when Zoey first talks to Bridget :)

"Oof! Uh... sorry about that!" Zoey said rubbing her head.

"No worries, here let me help."

"Huh?" Zoey opened her eyes and saw Miah picking up her books for her.

"Here you go." Miah smiled.

"Uhh... t-thanks."

"Hey, didn't I see you the other week at the park?

"Y-yeah. Your Miah." She smiled taking back her books and slipping them into her bag.

"Yep, that's me. And your... Zoey right?"

"Yep. Again, sorry for bumping into you."

"No need to apologize. It was my fault; I can be such a klutz sometimes." Miah giggled friendly.

"Not as much as me, believe me!" She giggled along.

"Here, why don't I give you my number so we can chat over coffee sometime?"

"D-Did you say _chat_? As in talking and stuff?" She asked with her face looking like: O_O

"Yeah... that is what chat means isn't it?" Miah wrote her number on a strip of paper and passed it to Zoey. "I guess it's about time I started making friends around here. How about later this afternoon when your not busy?"

"Well I guess I can do that..."

"Awesome, see you then."

"Bye." Miah then walked off and after a few seconds of standing blankly Zoey's brain exploded.

"WAH! What am I doing standing here I'm going to be late!" And with that she dashed off leaving a smoke trail behind her. When the girls made it to school JUST on time the three friends found themselves sitting in homeroom gossiping.

"And that's how my aunt Gill fell down the stairs." Mimi finished off. "So, how were you guys' weekend?" Megan and Zoey just looked at each other awkwardly and mumbled "Um..."

"Well... you see um..." Zoey mumbled before Megan blurted out;

"ZOEY LOVES ELLIOT!"

"MEGAN!"

"Awww that's so cute!" Mimi fanned.

"No it's not! Urgghh!" While Zoey strained her two friends layered their hands on hers and leaned forward to whisper.

"We have GOT to discuss couple names."Mimi said seriously.

"Totally."

"I'm thinking Elloey... wait ew no-"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Megan asked with a devious smile.

"Only if your thinking what I'm thinking your thinking-"

"How about...-"

"ZELLIOT!" They both screamed making Zoey turn to stone (anime style).

"You guys are nuts! There's no way there will ever be a Zelliot!"

"Sure there will!" Megan smiled. "Don't you _eventually_ wanna get personal with him?"

Mimi evilly leaned towards Zoey's ear and whispered; "I bet he's _really big._ "

"ARGH GROSS! Mimi I can't believe you would even think about that!"

"That is NOT what I meant by personal Mimi."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Calm down I was only kidding. You said that you love him right?"

"I said I THINK I do. I feel nervous around him, like how I used to with Mark but I still think being with him is gross. Is that weird?"

"Uh, ya." Mimi nodded.

"Pretty much. But I still think you should take up on my advice."

Mimi looked at Megan with a questioning face. "What advice?" Then the bell rang and it was time for first class so Megan explained her advice for Zoey to Mimi as they walked out.

"OMG, that's a great idea!" Mimi gasped when they got to their lockers.

"See Zoey? I told you that you should-"

Slamming her locker Zoey turned to Megan. "I am NOT making Mark jealous with Elliot! I'm not that kind of girl." The three looked to their left and saw Mark put his gym kit into his locker. Then Megan and Mimi's faces grew troublesome smirks and they began to role play.

"What's that Zoe?" Megan shouted subtly. "You made out with ELLIOT-GRAAANNT?" Zoey looked like she just been electrocuted.

"What?!" I never said-"

"Gee, you SURE are a lucky girl Zoe! I wish I were you-"

"You guys stop!" She whispered covering their mouths. Mark looked at them with his gloomy brown eyes and walked to his next class. Zoey sighed and walked in the opposite direction to HER class while her friends followed behind.

 _ **After school**_

Zoey and her friends were talking as they walked out of school when suddenly Zoey took off.

"Well bye guys!"

"But Zoe aren't you coming to the spa with us?" Asked Megan.

"Uh, no a friend has invited me out to coffee."

"Oh." The two friends looked at each other oddly and then back at her. "Okay, see you later!"

Zoey took a lonely walk to the coffee shop in the park. She probably should have been heading to work right now but; ' _Eh, I'm sure a few minutes wouldn't hurt.'_ She thought. Zoey sat at an outdoor table just outside the coffee store where she could get a good view of the park and a nice hit from the sun. ' _Where is this girl anyway? Did she stand me up?'_ About two minutes later Miah turned up.

"Oh my gosh please forgive me for being late. My boss is cruel on breaks." She said taking a seat opposite Zoey.

"No worries I know exactly what that's like." She laughed along.

"Really? I didn't think teenagers _had_ jobs these days. Where do you work?"

"A cafe... I-I work in a cafe."

"Cool, I just started working as a photographer. After all that's what I was studying in college."

"It was?"

"Yeah, I was going to research in a lab and continue my uncle's work by being a scientist but I thought that's a little dull. Sorry, enough yapping about me. Tell me about you."

"Well there's not much to tell... um, I'm 16 years old, I love cats, I go to school about 6 blocks away, my favorites color is pink and my favorite food is fish haha." She laughed. "I know, I sound like a bit of a freak."

"Not at all, I don't think you're a freak. You sound awesome."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." Zoey looked at Miahs hand again noticing the shiny ring on her finger. Miah then caught her looking at it. "Oh, you noticed it." She smiled.

"Your getting married?" Zoey asked.

"Yup. I know it's a little early since I'm only 18 but I just couldn't refuse when my boyfr- fiancée asked me the other week."

"Wow... Well congratulations."

"Thanks! Here I'll go get us a latté." (I don't know the first thing about coffee and I've never had one so excuse me if it's not even called this, I don't even know the difference between coffee's lol)

"Oh, I can pay-" Zoey insisted.

"-Allow me. It's fine, really." Miah left to go get the latté's while Zoey sat in thoughts.

' _Okay, you haven't said anything suspicious. Good, let's keep it that way. I can't believe Wesley left out the part that she's ENGAGED! I can't believe it! This might break Elliot if he found out.. but Wesley said they didn't talk anymore so it wouldn't really matter would it? And this girl sounds just like Elliot except with a happy ending. They both grew up with family members in a lab, they're both intelligent and they're both.. well.. blonde.'_ When Miah got back with the coffees she took her seat back and passed a cup to Zoey.

"T-Thanks..."

"No problem. Are you okay there?"

"...Huh?"

Miah sipped her coffee. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh no nothing bad it's just- you sort of remind me of someone..."

"Really? Who?" Just that second Zoey's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Elliot's name, so she quickly closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" But as soon as Miah opened her mouth the phone rang again, making her giggle.

"You can answer it if you want." Miah said friendly. "I don't mind." Zoey looked back at the phone and took a gulp before answering it.

"H-Hello?"

"Zoey where the hell are you?"

"Look, not today alright? Just give me 15-"

"I SAID where are you?"

"I'm having coffee with... a friend."

"Oh is that right? Looks like your cancelling because your needed at the cafe. We have a situation!" Elliot shouted behind the noise of screaming girls and crashing.

"You mean-? I'll be right there!" She closed the phone and looked back at Miah.

"Is everything alright?"

"I... No. I'm sorry Miah but I have to go, work emergency."

"No worries. It was nice seeing you again, hey maybe next time we could meet at the cafe you work in." She smiled.

Zoey's face went: n O_O n "Uh, no that's quite alright! She should _never_ do that, seriously.."

"Nonsense I won't judge, It can't be worse than where I work. I'm sure it's a wonderful place."

"Yeah but Elliot would never-" Right there is where she slapped her mouth closed and widened her eyes.

"Elliot? Strange, I used to know someone with the same name."

"...No you didn't?" ;Zoey failed to lie.

"Yep. Blonde, blue eyes, kind of bossy."

" **KIND OF** bossy?! AHEM- I mean how funny! What a coincidence that your Elliot and my Elliot have the same name! But they're different Elliot's obviously. Definitely NOT the same hahaha! Boy would THAT be weird! Well I got to go, thanks for the coffees BYE!" And with that Zoey dashed off leaving another smoke trail behind her and making the napkins fly off the table.

"Uhhhh..." Miah mumbled. As Zoey ran to work assuming there was a predicite thoughts stormed her head.

' _Well, that was awkward. I feel really bad, Miah is such a nice girl. She's smart, kind AND pretty... yet I'm lying to her. (Dang it Elly would it kill you to have ONE ugly lady friend?!) But I can't look her in the eye without thinking of Elliot. Plus they look alike! I bet she's figured out we were talking about the same Elly by now.'_

She flew up the stairs and bursted threw the bright pink cafe doors with a hot face.

"POWER PENDANT, METAmorpha..." Zoey scoped her head around the room to see puddles all over the floor of the cafe and a bit a dozen mops in the room.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Kiki cheered running as her and Bridget ran up the her.. "You should have been here to see my awesome new juggling trick! It was awesome!"

"It was." Bridget interrupted with a smile. "T-That is before one of the juggling pins knocked the faucet right off the tap and flooded the kitchen."

"But... B-B-But..." Mumbling Zoey heard the clickety-clack of Elliot's footsteps coming from the kitchen. When Elliot came out he looked at Zoey and then carried on walking down the hallway while Zoey boiled and stomped over to him. _'What does she want now?'_ He thought.

"THIS is your big emergency?! I was in the middle of something you know but once again you don't care- You people treat me like your constant back and call and I'm sick o-" While Zoey ran her mouth Elliot walked off mid-sentence.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Elly! Get back here!"

"How about you stop whining at me about your petty problems and do some work." And with that he faded into the hallway. Zoey strain ned her throat and stomped into the changing room. In fact she stomped everywhere she went for the time being. She wasn't sure hwy she was so mad but she just was all of a sudden.

As she "mopped" Zoey continuously slapped the mop onto the floor and used it to dig into the floor boards, even long after the spot was dry. And Corina, who happened to be sipping tea and doing nothing as usual, watched her frustration progress.

"Well _someone's_ a cranky cat." She snickered.

"At least this cat is actually doing some work around here!" Zoey snapped.

"But I _am_ working." She winked.

"Oh really? Last time I checked battering your eyelashes and sipping tea wasn't work! So would her majesty mind helping out around here instead of letting **other** **people** do her shifts?!"

"Zoey... *sip* _someone_ has to check if the tea was brewed properly. After all **I** am an expert at these things."

Zoey's face grew redder and redder and she started to breath like a bull again. "Why you little-!"

"Look you missed a spot. You should go clean it. We wouldn't want out little peasant to be slacking off now would we?"

"What did you call me?"

"A peasant. What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

"Oh, I can do _way_ worse than that princess!"

"Oh yeah? BRING IT!" Corina stood up.

Zoey grinded her teeth knowing this was no longer a joke. When Bridget passed behind her holding a plate Zoey snatched it from her bare hands and threw it, aiming for Corina's head but luckily she ducked.

"You crazy bitch!" Corina threw a punch but Zoey blocked it with her arms, crossing them in front of her face. Then Zoey grabbed her arm and span her but let go so that Corina would be slammed against the wall, but Corina back flipped off the wall and tossed two plates at the red head before she dodged them both. They pulled each others hair and screamed, Zoey tried to scratch Corina's face but Corina kept elbowing her.

When Elliot and Wesley came back minutes later Kiki and Bridget were hiding crouched behind a turned table like it were a fort or a shield, avoiding the fight. Corina had her back on the table with Zoey over her, holding her by her collar. There were also a dozen of Wesley's broken china plates around the room.

"Boys do something! They're outta control!" Kiki yelled. Elliot and Wesley dropped their mops and rushed over to the scene. Elliot lifted the struggling Zoey off Corina and pulled her back and Wesley helped Corina off of the table.

"Let me at her!" Zoey struggled.

"Yeah, let go! This fight isn't over!" Corina screamed. Then they both chanted in unison; "Mew mew METAMORPH-"

"What are you doing?!" Elliot shouted. "Your really gonna waste your powers on a stupid girl fight?"

"What is going on here?!" Wesley shouted.

"I refuse to work with such an irresponsible and lazy good-for-nothing whack-job like her!" Zoey snapped.

"That is BULLSHIT!"

"Corina!" Wesley gasped.

"SHE'S the one who threw the plate at me! Scold HER!" Corina snapped back.

"Would you girls just knock it off?" Elliot sighed. "The three of you clean up this mess, Zoey you come with me."

"I don't wanna come w- Ow!" He pulled Zoey upstairs into his room and closed the door in hopes that nobody would hear any yelling.

"WELL?" Elliot said loudly, nearly shouting. "Care to explain THAT?! Picking fights with your teammates? Are you seriously that low?!"

"LOW?! Has it ever occurred to you that I might be unhappy because I'm the only one doing anything around here?! I work by butt off to keep this place going and all I do is get scolded! How comes CORINA doesn't have to do any work huh?!"

"Calm down! Look, I don't know what is up with you today but this all needs to stop."

Zoey looked down at her feet in shame. She had finally snapped out of her negative mood and- wait, why was she even angry in the first place? Where was this all coming from? Because it sure wasn't the daily matter about the amount of work she does. She felt the need to apologise but felt a little too embarrassed to do that. Her body began to tingle all the way down to her toes and that's how she knew Elliot was moving closer to her.

"Why are you in this mood?" He asked. It was strange how Elliot was so concerned about Zoey's feelings lately. Before he didn't care and would hear it from the other mews gossiping but now he was getting more involved.

"...You shouldn't worry about it." She said faintly. That was what Elliot would say to dodge questions about his past.

"Well I do." He replied. Which was what SHE used to respond. "What is going on with you today Zoey?

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know?" She didn't reply. She couldn't tell Elliot that Miah was here. Not yet at least.. He sighed. "Zoey don't lie to me. I know when your lying."

"Elliot if I told you... I don't think things would be the same." Beginning to cry. #MOODSWINGS

"What wouldn't be the same?" She held her head up higher to meet his eyes. They seemed even bluer than before. So fierce. So controlling. Her eyes flooded more as he put his hands on her shoulders. "What wouldn't be the same?" He repeated. "The team? Us? Or is this about the school boy again?"

"No. None of that... well..."

"Zoey is.. this about...?"

"No! I told you that meant nothing! I-I didn't know what I was doing!" They were referring to the kiss.

"Then is there something I should know?" Tears streaked down her pale cheeks as she took his hands off her shoulders. "You can tell me whatever it is."

"No. I can't. You would kill me."

"I have 100 reasons to kill you. Tell me what's so bad that your behaving like this."

"It's her... she's here and..."

"Whose here?"

"...Mia-" Suddenly Wesley opened the door just before Zoey could say Miah's name.

"Wes, were in the middle of someth-"

"I see that." He said bulging his eyes at Zoey who looked surprised Wesley caught her.

"Well whatever it is can't it wait?" But just then Zoey ran out of the room with tears streaking from her eyes and sawing into the wind that was gushing by.

' _What is wrong with me?! I should have just told him Miah was here while Wesley was standing there! I mean what's he gonna do once the damage is done? He's too nice to hold a grudge on me. Hang on, why was I going to say anything in the first place?! I mean you saw Wesley's face! I don't know why I acted that way to be honest and I really shouldn't have taken it out on Corina. I'll just have to apologise to her tomorrow. She's only going to make me cover another one of her shifts and I pretty much do that every day. But back to the Miah thing. I feel strange about it all. I... I want to tell Elliot about Miah but at the same time I feel like if I do then... what if they start dating? Where will that leave me? Them being together will wreck everything. Listen to yourself I mean honestly get a grip! You've turned into a total pig! Do I even like Elliot? And not like him but like-like him. If I don't like-like him then why do I keep acting this way?'_

When Zoey got home she zoomed up to her room crashed onto her soft bed however after minutes of thinking a light bulb _DINKed_ over her head.

 _'That's it! This'l probably get me in trouble_ _but I know what I'm doing tomorrow... the right thing.'_ She thought.

 _ **The next day...**_

As soon as Zoey left school and said goodbye to her friends she whipped out her phone and called a number.

"Come on pick up..." She whispered waiting for the other end to answer.

"Hello?"

' _Yes!'_

"Hey it's Zoey."

"Hi there Zoey, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah um, you see that ice cream place at the park? Meet me there in five minutes!"

"Are we getting ice cream?"

"Well- no but this is important. Okay bye!" Zoey quickly hung up and walked to the ice cream parlour in the middle of the park. Once the person arrived five minutes later Zoey smiled.

"Okay, is this a surprise party or something?" The person giggled.

"Just... come with me." Zoey grinned. "You like treats right?"

"Treats? As in cakes and stuff?"

"Exactly."

"I guess so. Why?"

"No reason. Tee-hee."

 _ **At the cafe**_

Kiki was stacking down chairs, Bridget was wiping a table clean and Corina was sat in her usual spot angrily and not drinking tea. She just sat with her arms crossed and a plaster/band aid across her nose. (I put band-aid next to it because Americans call plasters band-aids.)

All of a sudden the bright pink cafe doors opened and Zoey stood there in front of the bright lighting, taking only a few steps into the room.

"Zoey?" Said Bridget.

"Hey guys." She waved a little nervously, though Corina just snooted and turned her head.

"Hmph! You've got some nerve coming back here. I'm not in the mood for your sappy apolo-"

"-Where's Elliot?" Zoey asked, cutting to the chase. Suddenly Elliot appeared and walked towards Zoey.

"There you are, I need to speak to you."

"It's not me you need to speak to." Zoey smiled nervously, stepping aside and holding out her hand. By the time Elliot got into the centre of the room he stopped. No, he froze like ice. And that wasn't like Elliot at all. The whole team was watching and Wesley came out of the kitchen and gasped, dropping the tray he had in his hand.

When Zoey stepped aside a blonde blue-eyed girl stood there with a friendly smile, looking at Elliot.

"M-Miah?" He stuttered.

"Hello Elliot."

* * *

BOOM DADDY! Excuse my dumbness. By the way I just wanted to say Miah will not be here for the whole story so _that's_ good news. :X so tell me your thoughts by **reviewing** please! ;D and once again thanks to the reviewers, your thoughts are very much appreciated and sorry for making you all wait. Next chapter is going to be so much awesome—er... yeah let's pretend that's a word in this story! :3

But seriously, I know I keep saying this but I feel like I let you guys down a lot with this chapter lol so I'll make it up to you in the next! See you guys in chapter...15 right? Wait... yep 15! ;D

Next time: Does a Miah-to-Elliot-to-Zoey-to-Wesley conference go down well? Follow or if you rarely check your emails favourite the story to be the first to find out! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Miah Be Gone!

Disclaimer: If only TMM/MMP was mine... –rubs hands and laughs maniacally at thoughts-

Hey guys, here's chapter 16! A lot of you guys wanted Miah gone and to be honest, I do too SOOOO today's your day! Miah's leaving in this episode and I'll say it now, she's not coming back. EVER. *spoiler alert* And neither are the drunk men from episode 1. The chapters actually really short compared to the others because not it's just be trying to get rid of Miah but the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun and I think you guys will love it as will I! I know I keep saying stuff like this sorry :X

I've also been really hooked on this anime called **Haganai** and it is like, THE BEST ANIME EVER! It's SOOO funny and I just love everything about it and I just think Kodaka is SO FRICKIN' HOT! So if your a fan of funny anime's watch that one! (And I'm picky when it comes to anime's.) **Please review if you don't usually** and special thanks to all the people that already do, very much appreciated! Enjoy chapter 15! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"There you are, I need to speak to you."

"Not me." Zoey smiled gently, stepping aside and holding out her hand. By the time Elliot got into the centre of the room he stopped. No, he froze. And that wasn't like Elliot at all. The whole team was watching and Wesley came out of the kitchen and gasped, dropping the tray he had in his hand.

When Zoey stepped aside a blonde blue-eyed girl stood there with a friendly smile, looking into Elliot's eyes.

"M-Miah?" He stuttered.

"Hello Elliot."

* * *

Chapter 15: Miah Be Gone!

The room was in dead silence and Elliot was seriously put on the spot standing in the middle of the room. Wesley sweat-dropped and tip-toed back into the kitchen while Elliot gave Zoey a glare. He gave a quiet growl and marched over to Zoey, pulling her wrist.

"Excuse us." He said in an angry tone, he then led Zoey all the way to the lab. When they were out of the room the mews all stared at Miah before Corina snooted;

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Miah Swanson, an old friend of Elliot's." Corina walked up to her with a screwed face, frightening Miah slightly. (Boy, could you imagine if it were Renee? She'd pee herself.) Corina's eyes studied Miah from her head to her feet and then back to her head.

"Say, your kinda pretty. Why are you friends of _Elliot_?" She asked making Miah laugh.

 _ **Back to Zoey and Elliot**_

"Are you crazy?! Zoey do you have any idea who that is?!" He whispered loudly.

"Yes and I'm sorry Elliot but you two need to talk this out."

"I don't _need_ to do anything." He said folding his arms.

"Can't you stop acting like the obnoxious prissy rich boy for one second and just go with it?! She's here now so scolding me isn't really going to do anything is it?" Elliot fell silent at the sight of seeing Miah walk in.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I really must speak with Elliot."

"Miah how did you find this room?!", Zoey panicked "Y-you really shouldn't be down here!" Zoey was afraid that by looking around the room Miah would figure out about the mew project.

"It's okay, she knows." Said Elliot.

"She does? But how?"

"Miah supplied us some of the elements used in the equation I injected into myself for the mew project test."

"Oh..." Zoey nodded. "In that case there's nothing stopping you two from being _completely_ honest with each other. I'll give you a moment." She headed to the kitchen so they could talk it out. She could really go for a kit kat right about now. As she opened the fridge door she saw Wesley standing there.

"Zoey I have to say I'm disappointed in your actions today."

"Wesley do you know how hard and awkward it is being friends with Elliot's ex or whatever you wanna call it?! And you were wrong; she told me herself that she's never had a boyfriend after Elliot. Not at the timeline you told me anyway. She only recently got engaged."

"She's engaged? But I thought..." Wesley motioned his eyes to the floor and sweat dropped again. Then he sighed. "I guess they would see each other sooner or later." He said smiling at Zoey. "I sincerely apologize, I know your only trying to do the right thing."

Zoey grinned biting the top of her kit kat (Get it? Kik CAT? XD) and muffled with a chocolate-full mouth "Apology accepted."

 ** _In the lab_**

Elliot and Miah pretty much just stood in silence after Zoey left the room. He was leaning against a table with his arms crossed and his eyes shut while Miah clutched her hands together feeling a little nervous.

"Wow Elliot, I can't believe how much you've grown." She thought small talk would start them off, but she was wrong as he didn't even respond.

"El please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Why didn't you call? Text? I really missed you and I just wanted to see you-"

"-Well here I am." He said coldly.

"Elliot please don't be mean to me..." Her eyes started to wet slightly but she held them back. Elliot opened one eye to notice her wet eyes and sighed.

"..You've done nothing wrong. But the most you'll be to me is a friend. I just don't feel that way about you anymore. Sorry." He didn't look at her while he spoke but nevertheless Miah gave a soft smile and nodded. He'd become such a man now.

"I understand. In fact I'm glad to hear that because.." She showed Elliot her ring which shocked him a little. "I know it's early but there's no set date for love right? We just... weren't meant to be. After all, your in love with someone else. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"What did you say?

"Zoey," She smiled, "I can see it in your eyes. You love her, don't you?"

"T-That's ridiculous."

Miah giggled and looked at Elliot. "That's how I know it's true. I can tell by the way you look at her even when your angry. Your love for her is strong Elly, and you know it."

"You've got it all wrong. I mean sure, I'll always do my best to protect her and the rest of the girls but I'm not in love with her. And I'm definitely mad at her or bringing you here without telling me." Miah stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't be mad at her, she was only trying to help **you**. You think she'd go through all this to satisfy _herself_?" She said softly though his face stood still. She gave him a gentle smile and to be honest, this is probably the reason why they never worked out... she's too happy!

"Besides, we can still be friends, right? You have my number." She smiled.

"Yep."

"Who knows, I might visit Tokyo again on the honeymoon." She laughed. When the laughing died down she frowned and so did Elliot ever so slightly. "I guess this is goodbye then..." She almost wanted to cry, she's missed Elliot for so many years and now she has to do it all over again. She ringed her arms around his back and gave him a tight hug. He eventually hugged her bag and pressed hid his mouth on her shoulder. A tear dropped from Miah's face but Elliot wasn't in range to see it. The hug was long but they eventually broke apart. "...Goodbye Elliot." She continued to smile dropping her hand away from his hand and walking out of the lab while he watched her. He just knew this was the last time he was ever going to see her, or at least for a long long time.

After a minute or two as he was walking out;

"You can come out from under the table now." He left with that note while Bridget, Kiki and Corina were crouched down huddling together under the table near the door. That was the only reason why he didn't admit his love for Zoey to Miah. Too many ears were listening. Zoey and Wesley paused they're chatter when they found Miah stood at the kitchen door.

"Miah..." Wesley gasped.

"Looks like I'm gone again.. Goodbye Wesley." Wesley gave her a smile of sympathy and they hugged. Then she turned to Zoey."See ya' around Zoey. I hope everything works out for you. Promise me you'll kick the cyniclons butts and save us all?"

Zoey laughed. "Of course we will. It was nice being friends with you Miah." Zoey gave her one last hug before she walked to the doors. Zoey and Wesley watched her leave not realizing Elliot was standing behind them and watching too. Before Miah left she turned around and winked at Elliot, and he knew that was about what she told him in the lab earlier. When Zoey turned around she gasped at the figure behind her but then realized it was just Elliot.

"Phew, don't do that!" She exhaled. When Miah was gone he walked up to his room and sat at his desk with his face in his hands exhaustedly. Wesley and Zoey thought it would be best to put this all behind them and give Elliot some time to himself. About three days later work was quiet, mainly because Elliot wasn't there for Zoey to yell and shreak at. And Corina and Zoey made up for that fight they had on the condition that Zoey would refill her tea whenever she asks every day for the next week.

Classic Corina.

But that Wednesday (the day after Miah showed up at the cafe) Miah texted Zoey saying that she was back in Yokote but it was nice meeting her and maybe she'd be back one day for a holiday or something. Zoey kept her number but no one was sure if Elliot did.

So yeah three days later (Friday), Zoey was on her way home from work which was quiet considering Elliot stayed upstairs in his room AGAIN.

' _I have to admit, work is pretty boring without Elliot there to nag me. Not that I like that. But it still feels odd and I'm not exactly the type to love change. Corina said she saw him come downstairs yesterday but why didn't he say anything? I guess I don't blame him. I just bought Miah into his home by surprise and forced them to talk like- WHO DOES THAT?! He's probably torn. Why would he be? Maybe I shouldn't have-'_

Interrupting her thoughts Zoey stopped her feet from walking another step at the sight of a familiar face. Well... not TOO familiar. Further up the sidewalk stood the three men that harassed Zoey a while ago. (Chapter1 reference; and you thought I forgot ;D )

Her eyes broke open and anime-shaked when they walked her direction. It wasn't night like the last time they met but it was more like sunset. Zoey took slow steps back but bumped her back on more men lurking behind her. Looks like this guy bought back-up this time.

' _Crap...'_

Zoey turned her head forward again and before she knew it the three men were about three feet away. The man now had a glass eye most likely from they're last encounter. Zoey couldn't tell whether they were still drunk or not but all she knew is that she needed to get outta here! ... And that the man's breath smelled of cigars.

"Well well, look whose back..." He said.

"You'd think she'd know better than to come outside alone again." Said the man standing aside him. The man then traced his eyes down at Zoey's chest, then grinned.

"Payback's a bitch cupcake." He then looked up at the two men standing behind Zoey and flicked his head up. "Grab her."

"Wait wha- _mmphmff!"_ Zoey tried to scream for help but one of the guys got her in a choke hold and covered her mouth with his giant hand. They took her into the nearest alley which was thin and had a dead end. It was dirty and for Zoey, seemed like the space was closing in on her.

Zoey repeated to herself. One of the men violently threw her down against her wall, making her head thump and her mouth go _oof!_ Zoey continued to tremble and shiver. She couldn't move at all or fight back at all and she still wasn't sure if revealing her powers was such a good idea. She was only active in her mind. ' _Somebody just save me PLEASE! ANYBODY- hurry!'_ Zoey kept her hopes up for someone to save her, and she knew just who she wanted to come to her rescue. She wanted that person to come SO bad but was in high doubts he would. Why would he? After what she pulled? Please.

"What do you want from me? Just let me go you big ape!" A tear ran down her face. Her eyes were tightly shut. The man put his hands on Zoey's knees and tried to force her legs open but Zoey started kicking and swinging her head from side to side. "No! Just- ergh get off!"

"Hold still!" The two others had hold of her arms. The man then pulled down her pigtails roughly with one hand so that her head was facing up.

"Ya' like this don't ya'?" He snickered. "You slut, 'course ya do." When the man wiggled his fingers Zoey kicked him in the face but couldn't make a run for it. Ge then hit her across the face. "Argh! Crazy bitch!"

' _That's it, I'm officially a popsicle. Please... PLEASE ELLIOT I NEED YOU!'_

Suddenly a finger tapped the man on his shoulder and when he turned around he got a face fulla' PUNCH! Zoey was too scared to open her eyes again but could no longer feel the hand pulling her hair down or the hands holding back her arms. Although her eyes were shut she could hear the sound of a man being punched and a _thud_ noise from someone falling.

' _Is... it the Blue Knight?'_

A few seconds later Zoey slowly opened her eyes and saw someone beating the crap out of the man. She couldn't exactly see who it was because of the lighting but I think we all know who he was. She assumed they were all down because the screaming, coughing and punching had stopped. A hand set out in front of her. Out of fear she closed her eyes and held her breath thinking it was one of those stupid goons ready for another attack, but it was a friendly hand. One that wasn't filthy and was there to help her up. She turned her face forward and opened her eyes slowly looked up at Elliot's face. His golden hair glowed in the sun while the breeze made it flow and his eyes shimmered bright at Zoey's.

"E-Elliot?" She put her hand in his so he could help her stand. The two could hear the man lying on the floor wheezing with a bloody nose and lip.

"Your a dead man- ya 'ere me? DEAD! You'll pay for this you son of a- ARG MY RIB!" Elliot kneeled down at the man and said;

"I'm counting on it." He stood back up and looked at Zoey as her body quivered and her eyes went dark. For once her mouth was shut. He took her hand which melted her frozen body and led her out of the alley. Her hand in his made her heart pound against her chest and a strong blush spread across her cheeks.

All of a sudden time moved in slow motion and in a flash they were not in the alley anymore, they were at the petting zoo. She looked down and her clothes had chaged, and Elliot's hand was tones darker only to discover she was holding Marks hand. She was flashbacks to the time when Mark led her outof the haunted house. After a few seconds time returned to the present... _'That was...weird...'_

"You should get a body guard or something."

"It's not like your pay affords it." She grunted back. When they got out of the alley they stood there in front of each other. Zoey tilted her head down but could feel his eyes on her.

"Thanks. Y-You can go now..." She said nervously.

"Hmm... nah I think I'll walk you home." He turned around sticking his hands in his pockets and walked while Zoey caught up behind. "Wait up!" The walk started off silent. Elliot didn't look like he was talking any time soon so Zoey started them off;

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have bought Miah into the cafe and startled you like that the other day. That was uncool and wrong, I shouldn't have put you through that."

"Who said I was startled?"

"Um, I just did?"

"Well I wasn't."

"Then why do you keep hiding upstairs in your room whenever the rest of us come? Are you embarrassed-?"

"-I'm not embarrassed."

"Then you must be sad. Sad because she's gone again, right? You drove her to that Elliot. I'm sorry I ever bought her but you were bound to see her sometime."

"...Well even if she did stay there wouldn't be much purpose for her. And I forgive you."

"You... actually forgive me?"

He shrugged. "It's no big deal, the past is the past so let's just drop it." Zoey kept quiet but Elliot continued. "I was never mad at you, I was just... surprised to see Miah standing there. Next to you."

"Why does is matter if she was next to me."

"It doesn't." He murmured turning his head. "It was just... odd." About two minutes later they arrived at Zoey's house.

"Well, see ya." He said turning around.

"Wait, don't go! Um... I just wanted to know, how did you know I was in danger?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know where I was? We're you like, following me or something?"

"Why of all people would I follow _you_ around?"

"Then why were you here?"

"I was just... passing by."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your choice."

"Spill it!"

"Ok ok I was coming to ask you something.."

"Which was?"

"I was coming to find you to ask you if you... if you wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow."

' _What-the-barnicle?!_... _Did Elliot just ASK ME OUT?! AGAIN? This has to be a prank there's no way we'd actually be on a date! That's preposterous! Just me and Elliot... trapped on the sand... ALONE?'_

"I-I'm sorry can you repeat that?" _'Yep, I'm choosing to play dumb.'_

"I asked if you wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow." Elliot said simply and shrugged.

"YOU want to go to the amusement park... With ME?" Zoey's face blushed and her ears popped out but she quickly flattened them down. She gave the question some thought and a smile grew on her face. Elliot thought this was a tease and that he was gonna laugh at her.

"W-whatever, it's Wesley's dumb idea not mine so you don't have to come." He said turning to cross his arms. She giggled a little in response.

"Of course I'll come dummy, I love amusement parks!"

"Oh. Well then... I'll let you know on the details."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded and walked away as Zoey walked to her door. She scrambled through her bag for her keys since she was sure her parents weren't in but when she opened the door her dad fell forward to her feet.

"What the- DAD?!"

"AH! Oh hey honey, didn't see you there."

"You were spying on me through the peep hole?!" _'I swear I've got the weirdest parents ever...'_

"Hey that's not very nice is it? And what have I told you about hanging out with that boy?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SEEING HIM I DON'T LIKE BOYS THESE DAYS YOU KNOW THAT ZOEY SO HOW DARE Y-!"

"Dad for the last time, that was my boss. We're NOT dating." Zoey said as she walked in the house and her dad stomped behind.

"You better not be!" Zoey's mother then came from the kitchen with a cup of tea and handed it to Zoey's dad.

"Relax honey, drink your tea."

"Hi mom. Just letting you know I'll be out tomorrow."

"Where are you going my sweet heart?" (See what I did there? The opening for TMM was called my sweet heart :D my references are the best!)

"The amusement park."

"Ooo what fun! Who with?"

"Oh um... just a friend."

"THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY BOYS THERE YOUNG LADY!" her dad tantrumed ,"IF THERE IS I'M COMING OVER THERE WITH A SPIKY KNUCKLE PUNCHER!"

"Honey just drink you tea."

"Dad, there's no boys there." Zoey smiled crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Okay. I trust you sweety.. Your daddy's little girl. Remember that." He used two fingers to point at his eyes and then pointed them at hers to signal he's watching her, then left. Zoey went to her room and changed out of her school uniform when mini mew approached her.

"What's up Zoey, what's up?" he chirped.

"Hey there little guy! Guess where were going tomorrow?"

"Hm... searching for possible locations. Rendering. Rendering-"

"The amusement park!" She said shaking the fur-ball with excitement.

"Woo-wee! Mini mew loves the amusement park! Mini mew loves it! Purrr!"

"Aw! Your so cute I could just eat you up!" Zoey laughed as Mini mew rubbed his soft fur against her face.

After changing out of her uniform she took a shower, put on some pj's, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Whenever Elliot sets a time for something he ACTUALLY means be there ON-THE-DOT so she thought it would be best to get some sleep early. She wasn't sure why she was so excited to go to the amusement park with a jerk like Elliot but she just was.

* * *

And there's chapter 15. Told you it will be short but you guys are going to LOVE chapter 16, or at least you'll like it better than these last two chapters. It's set at the amusement park and I can already tell I'm going to have fun writing it! **Don't be shy to review, 5+ reviews? :3** And thanks to the people who DO review it means a lot! I recommend following or if your not an email person favouring this story just so you can keep up and don't have to search it every time. That's it I guess, see ya in chapter 16! ;D

Next time: Who doesn't love thrilling high roller-coaster's filled with screaming teenagers, petting zoos full of the cutest animals and cotton candy?! Elliot Grant.


	16. Chapter 16: Amusement Park Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM but I DO own this story... yay? :/

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 16! This is going to be another two part thing since I have so much I want to include here and also this chapter is more about fun and making memories for the characters so I'm allowing the other mews to get some spotlight but don't worry, there's still some Zoey/Elliot romance believe me ;) But I am having a ton of fun writing these chapters for you all!

I personally sent my reviewers an explanation as to why this took so long but I was able to carry SOME of this chapter on a USB so yes, I had to re-do most of this which was torturing but if it's not too good that's why.

I actually put some effort into choosing the outfits of the characters (hey, I'm a teenage girl what do you expect from me? I know what you're going to say... NOT writing a TMM fan fiction XD) So if you don't know what some of the clothes are please check 'cause you need the IMAGINATUUUUN!

I also went to Thorpe Park the other day so I guess CH16&17 are relevant lol.

Also I forgot to make the other mews find out that Mark dumped Zoey but it's a little late to include that so here's what I'll do; I'm just going to say the mews found out while Zoey went into her little 'depression' mood. Unorganized I know but it's my first story so that's the best excuse I have... yep. :/

Anyways enjoy chapter 16! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

After changing out of her uniform she took a shower, put on some pj's, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Whenever Elliot sets a time for something he ACTUALLY means earlier than he says so she thought it would be best to get some sleep early. She wasn't sure why she was so excited to go to the amusement park with a jerk like Elliot but she just was.

* * *

Chapter 16: Amusement Park Part 1

The next morning Zoey was purring sound asleep when mini-mew tugged her sleeve with his tail.

"Zoey wake up! Amusement park! Amusement park!" He alerted.

Zoey slowly opened her eyes and yawned.. guess that went better than the last time.

"Huh... what?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Amusement park! Amusement park!"

"WAH-! I totally forgot! Okay so um –SHOWER!"She dashed off into a quick shower while mini mew handed her towels and shampoos. When she got back into her room she kept the towel wrapped around her head while she dug through her closet.

"Ugh no. Nope. Definitely not. Ew. Gross how did I even get this? URGH WHY CAN'T I FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR?!" She screamed. As she rummaged her room she found the perfect outfit and threw it on.

It was a long sleeve pink crop top with high-waist denim shorts, pink sneakers and white socks. She dried her hair and threw it into her usual pigtails before she threw on some pink lip gloss and her pink purse.

Once she left the house she speed walked to the cafe with mini mew dangling from her phone and when she got there she saw Elliot, Wesley, Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Renee standing outside the cafe waiting for her.

Bridget was wearing a green cami top with a brown skirt, brown boots and knee high socks, Kiki wore her usual yellow china outfit, Corina wore a blue dress that had a red ribbon on the back and matching blue flats and Renee wore her black long sleeve designer shirt with her white skinny jeans and wedges.

"Ugh, how long is she gonna be?" Said Corina checking herself in the mirror.

"I'm not sure." Wesley replied. "Maybe I should try calli-"

"I'M HERE!" Once they all turned their heads Zoey was standing there with her purse. "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Duh, were going to the amusement silly!" Kiki cheered. "Amusement park amusement park!"

Zoey was a little confused. "Y-you are? All of you?"

"Yes." Bridget nodded.

"Cool. At least your all early." Zoey smiled which just made Corina growl.

"WE'RE NOT EARLY YOUR JUST LATE!"

"Oh yeah... heh heh." Zoey sweat dropped. "Renee your back! How was Australia?"

"Hot. Anyways we should go before it gets crowded." Renee said looking down at her watch.

"Let's get moving then." Wesley smiled. As everyone walked off and Kiki jumped around Zoey grabbed the wrist of Elliot who was silently at the back of the crowd.

"Um, Elliot?" She whispered. "What is everyone doing here?"

"I told you, were going to the amusement park."

"Well yeah but you didn't say the team was tagging along... I kinda thought it would just be me and you today..."

"You disappointed?" He smirked lifting an eyebrow. A bright blush occurred across Zoey's cheeks.

"Ew! No! And don't look at me like that! Stupid Elliot." She said hitting his arm. She quickly ran toward the others to avoid Elliot seeing her blush anymore.

After about an hour they reached the park though Corina was a little wheezy from the sweaty and cramped train ride.

' _I really did think it was just going to be me and Elliot today. Heck who was I kidding? Me and Elliot at the amusement park together? Pah! But I guess having the girls here with me_ _ **will**_ _be a lot more fun anyway.'_

"Zoey Zoey we're here! We're finally here OMG this is so awesooooome!" Kiki screamed jumping up and down everywhere, drawing attention.

"Oh no. It's already crowded." Bridget pointed.

"Yes." Wesley replied. "Indeed it is, it must be due to the half price deal they're offering today. That and it's a Saturday. Does anyone need to use the bathroom?" Corina, Bridget and Kiki all raised their hands.

"You have one minute." Elliot said rudely, crossing his arms and turning around.

"What the- ONE MINUTE?!" Corina shouted.

"Come on let's just go!"Bridget panicked running to the bathroom, Corina and Kiki then followed behind her.

Wesley and Elliot already paid for the tickets so they chatted on one side of the entrance while Renee and Zoey stood at the other. Renee leaned her back against a fence while Zoey admired the display of otters in a pond.

"Ooo look Renee, otters!"

"So... you and Elliot huh?" She cut to the chase.

"Huh?"

"Look at him Zoey. Tell me you don't see it."

"See what?" They stared at the boys but Zoey was still unsure of what randomness Renee was talking about.

"Um... I see prince charming II and the attitude king talking." (MMP episode 23 reference ;D BTW all these references are by memory!) Renee chuckled deeply at Zoey's blindness.

"No. I'm talking about something deeper."

"Deeper? Renee you sure your not suffering from jet lag 'cause your starting to creep me out..."

"WE'RE BACK!" Kiki cheered.

"And it's a good thing too." Said Bridget. "The line for the girl's bathroom is getting a lot longer." Once that was said the boys walked over to them.

"So, what ride shall we go on first?" Wesley asked. The girls all quickly huddled in a gossip circle and whispered so the guys couldn't hear, then when they stopped Zoey said;

"We have decided-"

"We want to go on- THE DRAGON OF DEATH!" Kiki screamed. The dragon of death is the tallest and scariest ride in the whole park.

"What the-!" Zoey stuttered. "We did NOT agree on that!"

"We did too." Corina smirked. "If you don't like that you can always go home. What's wrong, ya' chicken Zoe?" Then chuckledand began making clucking sounds.

"I am not a chicken! It's not even that high!"

"Then get on it then." Corina grinned.

"I will!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Wait, isn't the dragon of death that ride that's always breaking down?" Said Bridget.

Renee bursted a slight grin. "Yep. Last year it crashed right into that lake over there and a mother lost her arms and-"

"Okay that's enough!" Zoey shouted covering her ears.

Elliot lifted an eyebrow with his arms still crossed. "You guys want to go _straight_ onto the firey dragin?"

"Yep." Said Corina.

"I don't care." Said Renee.

"Y-yep..." Zoey stuttered.

"I don't know, it IS pretty high." Bridget said pointing to the tallest roller coaster.

"Why? Your not scared are you Elliot?" Asked Renee.

"Pfft. I jumped out of a tree from a mutant predisite before. I think I'll be fine."

"Well then, let's go." Said Wesley. Once they got to the line for the ride they all looked up and the high roller coaster.

"T-That looks really high..." Bridget trembled.

"You said it." Zoey replied. "Do we really have to get on this?"

"I thought you weren't scared?" Corina teased.

"I'm not!"

"Look, we're at the front of the line." Wesley pointed. Zoey, Bridget, Corina, Elliot and Wesley each gave the man their tickets but when Kiki got to the line he blocked her way.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" She shouted.

"Your not tall enough to get on."

"What?!"

"Can I see some I.D?"

"I.D? What the heck is that?!" She screamed.

"What's the big hold up?" Elliot asked from the other side of the gate.

"This old dude isn't letting me on the ride!"

"I'm 27!"

"Excuse me sir." Wesley said. "Don't worry she's with us."

"Well she's not tall enough to ride."

"I think I can help." Renee said standing behind Kiki and flicking her hair. She stepped towards the man and placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse me but do you know who I am?"

"Wait a minute, your Renee Roberts!"

"Uh-huh. And my friend here _really_ wants to get on this ride. But if you don't let her I could have my lawyers come her and sue this place putting YOU out of a job." She looked at him intimidatingly as the man sweated like crazy.

"Y-You know what? Now that think about it she looks p-pretty tall. Right this way ladies." He stepped aside letting the two go through. As the all walked to ride;

"Wow Renee, that was pretty awesome!" Zoey said.

"Your only just now realising she's awesome?" Replied Corina.

"Yeah thanks Renee for helping me!"

"Whatever."

"Is it really safe though?" Said Bridget. "If Kiki's too short for the ride is it safe for her to ride."

"Too late to turn back now." Elliot shrugged. They each took their seats on the ride;

Zoey sat next to Elliot at the front, behind sat Corina and Bridget, behind that sat Wesley beside Kiki and behind them sat Renee by herself since there was seven off them. A chubby guy tried sitting next to her but she growled and scared him away.

"Pshk. This isn't even scary." Zoey smirked.

"Because it hasn't even started yet dishrag." Replied Corina behind her.

"Shut it you- AH!" The ride began slowly and before they knew it they were going up. Kiki was laughing and clapping her hands, Wesley looked a reasonable shade of nervous, Corina looked scared, Bridget was so petrified she wanted to throw up, Elliot looked... not bothered and Renee was calmly yawning.

Zoey struggled trying to get herself out of her seat and waving her arms and legs around everywhere.

"AHHH! I TAKE IT BACK! GET ME OFF THIS DEATH TRAP! MOMMY! I HATE YOU GUYS FOR MAKING ME GET ON! BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO REMEMBER ME WHEN I DIE! WAAA!"

"Bipolar much?" Corina replied.

"Quit crying." Said Elliot. "It hasn't even gone down yet."

"I don't wanna go down! POOP POOP POOP POOP POOOOP!" Without thinking Zoey had one hand cluthed onto her chest strap and her other hand clutched onto Elliot's, making him blush a little. The ride finally went down and the teams reaction were hilarious.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIT!" Corina screamed.

"Corina's broken!" Bridget screamed back as they turned upside down.

Wesley was screaming, Bridget was in tears, Corina was screaming AND crying and pinching Bridget's arm, Kiki was laughing like a maniac and shouting "FASTER FASTER!" and Renee took a little nap. Zoey screamed the loudest of all and Elliot didn't make much noise, he was more surprised about the fact that Zoey was still holding his hand. When the ride finally stopped everyone got off except for Zoey and Elliot. Zoey sat in her seat trembling with her eyes shut, so she didn't know the ride was finished yet.

"Zoey? It's finished. You can let go of me now." She suddenly stopped shaking and blushed opening her eyes. Then quickly let go of Elliot and ran off of the ride. Beside the ride was a bench where to team met up. When Zoey and Elliot arrived the rest of the girls had collapsed on a bench.

"Wasn't that fun?" Wesley smiled. Corina and Bridget lied on the bench panting for air, both's hair was a mess including Kiki's and they're clothes were half sliding off their shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Bridget gurgled.

"Well I thought that was AWESOME! AGAIN AGAIN!" Kiki cheered.

"Again?! Are you crazy?! I ALMOST DIED!" Corina shouted grabbing Kiki by her shirt.

"Aww Corina." Zoey smirked. "You look scared."

"N-no I'm not! YOU were the one crying to your mommy!"

"Shut up!"

"Look, there's our picture." Said Wesley pointing to the wall of screenshots.

"Ugh, I look like I got trapped in a fan." Renee said patting her hair.

"I need to use the bathroom..." Said Zoey.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO WHEN WE ASKED YOU **BEFORE** THE RIDE?! Corina yelled.

"Because I didn't have to go then!"

"I'll take her. I need to use it too. " Said Elliot.

"Oh.. okay. Let's go." So they took off while the others caught their breath and fixed their hair.

"So... did you find that ride scary?" Zoey asked.

"Pfft, I'm a cat. I can I faster than that." When they looked forward they noticed a HUGE line for the girl's bathroom, making Elliot smirk evilly at Zoey and raise his eyebrows.

"Stop smirking like that!"

"Have fun waiting in line." He said patting her on the shoulder. She let out a sigh and joined the impossible line. About ten minutes later Zoey was still in the line and hadn't moved an inch forward.

' _Urgh, this is ridiculous! It's been ten minutes why hasn't this stupid line moved yet?! Looks like it's time for plan B... more like plan P... (get it?) Oh I don't wanna do this but I have no choice!'_

Zoey looked around to check no one was looking and ran straight into the boys bathroom. ' _Ew... Urinals! This feels totally gross but I'm here so...'_ She covered her face and braced herself before heading into a stall. Once she was done emptying herself and finished washing her hands she headed outside and caught Elliot leaned against the wall waiting for her and laughing loudly.

"Have fun in there?" He laughed.

"S-st-stop laughing! I-I had no choice! Please don't tell!"

"Whatever. Let's get back to the others."

After that the group went on about four more rides though Renee was attracting a lot of attention, mainly from the boys in the park, because of her fame and Elliot was attractive a ton of attention from girls everywhere because of...well... his god-damn good looks. At one point they were walking and two girls were talking;

"Ooo he's totally cute! Think I should ask for his number?"

"Uh, do you not see him with his girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Dang it."

Both Zoey and Elliot heard this and KNEW they were talking about Zoey,but didn't say anything, even though in reality Zoey wanted to tear their heads off their bodies for even suggesting that. But if she did start ripping heads it would take her all day since she noticed she was receiving 50% the attention every time she stood next to him. That's why after a while she tried avoiding standing beside Elliot when everyone was walking together but he eventually noticed, not that he cared, right? The ride they went on last was the tea cups:

"That was exhausting." Zoey said wiping her forehead.,

"You said it, spinning those tea cups took work." Said Elliot sawing his hand through his golden hair.

"Are you kidding me?! You didn't even help spin the thing!"

"Yes I did. I told you when to spin faster."

"That's not helping!"

"Okay let's all calm down." Wesley peaced. "Is everybody hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" Kiki cheered. The team all walked to the nearest fast food shack and sat at a table.

"So what does everyone want?" Said Wesley taking out his wallet.

"BURGERS!" Yelled Kiki.

"Ugh, gross. I'm thinking sandwiches... or lobster." Said Corina.

"I don't think they serve lobster at a theme park Corina." Said Bridget.

"I'm in the mood for fish and fries." Said Zoey.

"Are you guys seeing these prices?" Said Renee looking at the menu. "$7.99 for a medium burger and fries? Amusement parks are total rip offs."

"It's fine, I can pay." Said Wesley. "So what is it everyone wants?"

"Just get them all cheese burgers." Said Elliot.

"Okay, be right back."

"I'll come with." When the guys came back and everyone finished their food they thought it was time for another ride.

"So, where to next?" Asked Wesley.

"Hm. How about the ghost shredder?" Said Renee making a dramatic entrance.

"The- what- shredder?" Asked Kiki.

"*Sigh* It's a horror ride but you'd probably get scared right away, your only a kid after all."

"I am NOT a kid!" Kiki yelled stomping her foot to the ground like a baby.

"Well _Briiidget's_ getting on with me because SHE'S not a chicken, _right_ Bridget?" Renee turned to Bridget who looked like she wanted to pee her pants just by LOOKING at the ride.

"I am? I mean s-sure!" She replied with a forced nod.

"Corina, you coming?"

"Of course! If your getting on then I'm getting on Renee!"

"Hmph, then it's settled. Zoey? Elliot? Are you coming on with us?" Renee said grinning.

"Pfft, didn't you see the way Zoey was screaming on the first ride?" Said Corina, "She's too much of a scardy-cat to get on." (get it? XD)

"Hm, scardy cat... I like that." Elliot smirked.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF A STUPID RIDE!"

"So your getting on it?" Asked Renee.

"Yep!" She said confidently before trembling.

"Elliot?" Bridget asked timidly.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"I'll wait here and watch the stuff." Said Wesley as the others walked off. Corina and Renee felt the most confident so they sat beside each other at the two front seats, Bridget and Kiki sat in the second row and Elliot and Zoey sat in the third. Already Bridget and Zoey were shaking and sweating like crazy and Kiki... of course was cheering.

Once the coaster took them into the dark Zoey was meowing and her ears sprung out. She felt hot breaths on her neck and when she turned around;

" **BOO**!"

"AHHH!"

Elliot chuckled at how scared she already was even though the ride just started.

"Elly DON'T DO THAT YOU JERK!" But he just continued to chuckle. Everyone turned to their right at a wall dripping with (fake) blood.

"Pfft, that's so fake." Corina shrugged.

"See?" Elliot told Zoey. "It's just a ride, none of this is real."

"A-are you sure 'cause that blood looks PRETTY real to me!" She panicked. He put his hand onto her head to push her ears back down which made her blush.

"Don't let your imagination get the best of you. Just keep telling yourself it isn't real."

"O-okay." Trusting Elliot for something wasn't the first thing on her list but she was that scared.

' _It isn't real it isn't real it isn't real it isn't real it isn-'_ Just then a picture of an eye-less zombie with blood pouring out of it's mouth flung in front of them. Kiki was happy and Renee and Elliot were calm but everyone else was screaming in terror.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Bridget shouted. After a few scenes of scary images the team thought it was over...

But not quite yet.

"Phew... I think it's ov-" Before Zoey could finish her sentence she felt a hand grab onto her hair, not just her head but everyone's. (It's a robotic hand painted like it's bloody, part of the ride. This actually happened to me once when I got on a ghost ride and... let's just say I reacted worse than how Kiki is about to... ;)

This bit really got Kiki so she screamed and tore the hand right off the machine causing the wires to spark. Wesley stood outside the ride waiting for everyone and when they came out he was a little shocked and/or confused.

Renee and Elliot were calm, Corina's and Bridget's cheeks were puffed and their faces were purple, Zoey was shaking and Kiki had the hand with sparking wires sticking out of it and was slamming it against the wall shouting things like; "TAKE THAT! STUPID ZOMBIES! DIE DIE DIE!

Renee had to drag the struggling Kiki away from the ride before the man could call security while the others got off, except for Elliot and Zoey. Again.

When Zoey opened one eye she realised she was squished up against Elliot, almost in his arms, and holding onto him tightly while he just rolled his eyes.

"Is it... is it over?" Said Zoey.

"Are you really that scared? Drama queen." He laughed.

"I am not a drama queen! Stupid Elliot..." They all went over to Wesley feeling a teeny bit 'unstable.'

"So how was it?" Wesley smiled.

Renee smirked feeling pretty proud while Bridget and Corina covered their mouths on their purple faces, looking like they were gonna hurl.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Corina bubbled.

"Me too!"

They both ran to the nearest bush and... well, you can make a guess.

"So where next?" Asked Renee trying to draw her attention away from the sounds of vomit. All of a sudden mini mew flew out of Zoey's shirt pocket.

"Arcade! Arcade!"

"Aw! Alright, let's go to the arcade!" Zoey marched. The team followed her lead while Corina and Bridget limped behind looking like a blue berry and a grape.

* * *

Well, that's the first part! Next chapter will have a piece of romance that I think you guys will like ;) So since there's not much to say since this is part 1, I'll see you guys later- No wait! Before I forget be sure to leave a **review** because it helps a lot AND because how will I know whether I should continue this or not, hmmm? Thanks to the people that already do review I love you guys and hope you'll review the next two chapters as well! See you guys in chapter 17! ;D

Next time: Amusement Park Part two.


	17. Chapter 17: Amusement Park Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, BRUH!

 **WARNING : Chapter contains a dirty scene.**

Hey guys, chapter 17 is here! Now don't be mistaken, there still might be some waits because my laptop is still a mess... well it hasn't smoked again yet but I don't trust it, and I just backed up my main things on a USB.

And now would be a good time to tell you I want write another TMM fan fiction but it's not a long thought-out one like this, it's more of a mini story and is only like two or three chapters long. It's not so much a romance but it's really good and pretty funny, of course I'll explain more when that's done but I'll be sure to tell you guys when that's done so you can read it, I think you'll like it a lot!

Don't panic, this story is my main priority! ;D

Oh yeah-! **Remember to leave a review; can we get 5+ reviews?** :3 and follow/favorite this story to keep up. Hope you all like CH17, enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"So where next?" Asked Renee trying to draw her attention away from the sounds of vomit. All of a sudden mini mew flew out of Zoey's shirt pocket.

"Arcade! Arcade!"

"Aw!" Said Zoey. "Alright, let's go to the arcade!" Zoey marched. The team followed her lead while Corina and Bridget limped behind looking like a blue berry and a grape.

* * *

Chapter 17: Amusement Park Part 2

When they all entered the arcade Kiki screamed.

"WAH! ARCADE ARCADE! I WANNA GO ON EVERYTHING!" Kiki chanted running around. "And I know just what prize I want! But it's top secret."

"Let's have some fun!" Zoey jumped.

Renee draw some more attention and a couple of students even asked for her autograph.

Renee and Corina headed to the zombie shooter, Zoey, Bridget, Kiki and mini mew played _guitar_ _hero_ , (real game) and Elliot and Wesley played a manly game of table hockey. Then Zoey and Kiki played _smack the mole rat_ , Wesley went a couple rounds on pacman, Elliot gave money broom a shot and Renee and Bridget tried playing ski ball. And Corina came across...

The CLAW! DUN DUN DUN!

She took a look inside the box and saw a stuffed gray wolf which reminded her of Renee, her idol. Then she pressed her hands and face against the glass and grinned.

"Your mine." She entered a quarter into the machine and lost. "This thing must be broken, I'll just try one more time..." She entered another quarter and lost again. Now she was getting frustrated.

"Just OOOOONE more try..."

Some time later Zoey, Bridget, Kiki and Elliot all raced each other on the motorbike console.

"Your going down Grant!" Zoey teased.

"Please. This is going to be so easy."

When the race ended the following results came up on the screen:

1st place: ELT: 14865 points

2nd place: ZOE: 2143 points

3rd place: KKI: 1672 points

4th place: BDG: 506 points

"Ghee Zoey, if you keep driving like that you'll never get your license." Elliot chuckled.

"B-b-but HOW?!" Zoey stuttered

"Yeah! How comes you get to drive so fast?!" Kiki whined.

"Because I'm the only one here who _actually_ knows how to ride a motorbike."

"No fair!" Said Kiki.

"I wanna rematch!" Replied Zoey.

"Nope. You lost deal with it."

"Grrr." Zoey growled. About another 20 minutes later Corina was STILL trying her luck with the claw while Zoey and Kiki went wild on the dance-step console.

"This is so much fun!" Kiki boogied.

"You said it!" Zoey boogied back.

"What is this?" Wesley said walking towards them with Elliot by him.

Wesley's voice slightly startled Kiki and made her step receive a 'good' and not another 'perfect' score.

"Aw man, Wesley you threw me off my game!"

"My apologies. So this is a dancing game?"

"Yep." Said Zoey. "It's call 'Rock&Bop' and it's so much fun you guys need to try it!"

"Well in that case, may I have a turn?"

"Sure! There's an extra panel right there." Zoey pointed through her 70s disco moves.

"Elliot would you like to join?" Wesley smiled at Elliot who was leaned up against the wall.

"Uh, no thanks I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Wesley joined the panel and the three looked like they were having a ton of fun. Zoey seemed to be the pro of it though, she was getting perfect for every move she made. Wesley still had a bit to learn but he was getting there and Kiki was just mixing the dance moves with her own which surprisingly, got her scores. Elliot just folded his arms and watched. There was a point where Zoey's butt accidentally caught his eye and he found himself looking at it for about two seconds before he shook his head and turned away.

"Elliot you should come try this!" Said Wesley.

"I told you, no."

"Come on boss-man!" Kiki chanted. Zoey smiled and got off the console and walked over to Elliot. Then she took his hand and pulled it over to the panel while he resisted.

"Come on Elliot just try it." Zoey laughed. The song started again and Elliot barely made an attempt to get the moves right. His arms were still folded and he moved only one leg around.

SCORES:

ZOE: 158379 points

KKI: 136745 points

WSY: 98371 points

ELT: 5 points

"Elliot you didn't even try!" Said Zoey.

"I'm not a dancer, okay?"

"We should probably find the others." Said Wesley looking at his watch. "We've been here for an hour."

"Yeah, let's find the others." Replied Zoey. They went around collecting the team but couldn't find Corina anywhere until;

"I found her!" Said Bridget. The team all followed her to the claw where Corina was. Moving the stick and pressing the buttons like a zombie.

"Corina? Have you been playing the claw this whole time?" Zoey asked.

"What's it to you!" The crane picked up the wolf again but dropped it. "This things so stupid! It keeps dropping the dang wolf DAMMIT! I've put $62 into this thing and it still won't give me the wolf!" She began shaking the machine like a maniac. "JUST. GIVE. ME. THE WOLF!"

"Told you these things are a rip off." Said Renee.

"Why don't I try?" Said Wesley putting in a quarter from his pocket.

Corina just folded her arms. "Pfft! You can try but there's no way-"

*WINNER!*

Wesley turned around with the stuffed wolf in his hand.

"Hey, you won!" Said Zoey.

"Way to go Wesley- WOOP WOOP!" Kiki cheered.

Corina quickly snatched the stuffed toy from Wesley and held it tightly to her chest. "Y-yeah well, **I-I** loosened it for him. If anyone asks **I** won this! Got it?" The team nodded not that anyone cared.

"Whatever, let's go get our prizes!" Said Zoey.

"Yay! Prizes! Prizes!" Kiki applauded. Each person took out the strip of tickets from their pockets. Corina had about 8 since she only tried two things, Bridget had 27, Renee had 58, Kiki had 64, Wesley had 67, Zoey had 79 and Elliot had 158.

"Whoa! Elliot how do you have so many tickets?" Asked Zoey.

"Don't know don't care." He shrugged.

"If you don't want them I'll take them!" Kiki grinned.

"Go nuts." He gave Kiki his tickets and put his hands in his pockets. The team went over to the prize wall but most of the prizes were either really lame or worthless.

"Ugh, these prizes suck!" Said Zoey.

Eventually Bridget got herself a key ring with a dolphin on it, Renee gave Corina her laser light which Corina used to tease Zoey since she was part cat, Wesley won fuzzy dice and Kiki won...

A huge lollipop.

"A lollipop? THAT'S the big prize you were dying for?" Asked Renee.

"No, I wanted the magic dolphin but you need 5000 tickets for that so this was my second option!" They all just slapped their foreheads and decided to go with it, but by the time they left the arcade Kiki's face looked like a sticky rainbow.

"Wait a minute... where's mini mew?" Said Bridget. They all looked around and realized where they had left him.

"Uh oh!" Zoey rushed back into the arcade and pushed the man off the claw to noticed mini mew sitting inside, blending in perfectly with the adorable stuffed toys.

"Mini mew, get out of there." She giggled. He purred and flew back into Zoey's pocket using his shrinking ability.

They still had a few hours until it got dark since it was only 4 o'clock so they tried the hammer pound, which Renee won, and an underwater tunnel tour.

The team were walking around to find what ride to try out next. Renee had a slushie and Kiki had a paper bucket of popcorn.

"Ooo Ooo LOOK!" Kiki pointed spilling some popcorn. "A PHOTOBOOTH!"

"You Wanna get some pictures?" Zoey asked.

"Sure!" Replied Bridget. The girls all ran into the photo booth and took like silly girly pics while the boys waited outside.

"Come on in guys!" Said Kiki. Wesley smiled and climbed inside while Elliot just leaned against the booth. Zoey's hand popped out of the curtain and pulled Elliot inside.

They took three pictures. The first had everyone smiling normally. The second had Wesley stood in the corner smiling with his hands behind his back, Elliot in the opposite corner folding his arms, Renee beside him smiling at the girls with her slushy in hand, Kiki in the center taking up most of screen and in a high school musical jumping pose, spilling popcorn everywhere, Corina doing a modelling pose on the left and on the right had Zoey with her arm around Bridget, doing a peace sign and pouting her lips. Oh, and the third was just Kiki's hyper laughing face pressed against the camera.

"I love them!" Zoey applauded. The photos were in grid squares like in TMM ep 1 (:D) She gave out the copies and put hers in her purse. After about five minutes of walking around they came across a water ride.

"Ooo! Let's get on the water ride!" Kiki pointed.

"No thanks. I'm not getting wet." Said Elliot.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like getting completely drenched." Said Zoey. Ever since Zoey was infused with a mountain cat she hasn't been a big fan of water rides. Of course Elliot had never been since he's a cat too though it's ironic that he loves surfing.

"Come on Zoey it'll be fun!" Kiki begged.

"I'll get on with you Kiki." Smiled Bridget.

"Me too." Said Corina.

Renee nodded along.

"I'll come too." Said Wesley.

"But what about Zoey and Elliot?" Bridget asked.

"Well..." Zoey looked around the park when she spotted the ferries wheel. "We can always go on the Ferris wheel until their ride is finished." She shrugged.

"The Ferris wheel?" Said Elliot.

"Yeah. Beats sitting around here and doing nothing." Zoey shrugged again.

"Okay, well we'll meet you two back at the gift shop." Wesley smiled.

"Okay. Come on El-" When she turned around Elliot was already walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" Zoey shouted catching up to him.

Bridget, Kiki and Corina made their way to the water ride while Wesley and Renee watched the two go off.

"Those two are so in love." Said Renee.

"Indeed." Replied Wesley.

On the way to the Ferris wheel Zoey stopped off for some cotton candy.

"Did you really have to get that?" Said Elliot.

"Yeah! Want some?" She held the sticky cone to Elliot's mouth.

"Ew, no. That stuff will make your teeth fall out."

"Whatever you say mom. At least it _tastes_ good." She took another large mouthful in front of Elliot to make him sick. As she turned to her right she saw someone walking past and she could have SWORN it was _him_.

' _Was that... was that MARK? What's he doing here? Did he come with a girlfriend or something? But then why-'_

"Hey baka, wake up. Were here." There was a slight line for the Ferris wheel so Zoey and Elliot waited for... how long was it again? 25 minutes.? Good things the others looked like they had a 25 minutes line ahead of them too so they wouldn't have to wait.

The entire time Elliot was leaned against the fence with his arms crossed and not saying a word and Zoey had already finished her cotton candy so there wasn't much distracting her. She leaned her crossed arms on the fence opposite Elliot and put her chin on her wrists.

"Elliot I'm booooored. Say something."

"Something."

"You know that's not what I meant you jerk!"

"Look, YOU'R the one who wanted to go on this thing so don't complain to me if your bored."

"URGH your so annoying! Ooo, let's play another game!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseee?"

"No."

"Okay, so it's called the yes- no game and—"

"Did you not hear me say no? I'm not playing another one of your stupid games."

"My games are not stupid! They're fun, your stupid!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Zoey then looked at the digital clock beside the que. "The others must be finished with the water ride by now. I'll text Bridget and- uh-oh."

"What?"

"My battery's dead."

"Too many selfies?" Elliot smirked.

"Shut up! Is yours still alive?"

"I didn't bring my phone." He shrugged.

"Y-you didn't bring- you- b- why not?!" She muttered.

"Chill out, I just didn't think I'd need it."

"How on earth could you NOT need it?!"

"Just calm down.. Look, at least we made it to the front of the line."

"Oh yeah... ghee I didn't even notice how fast we moved." They climbed into their pod and Elliot took a seat while Zoey stood at the ledge. When they were almost at the top of the wheel Zoey was fan-girling over the view.

"Wow, this is so cool! I can see the whole park from up here! And the people look like little ants!"

"Yeah it's aawesoome." Elliot grunted sarcastically.

"You haven't even looked!"

"Don't need to."

"Do you have a fear of heights or something?"

"No. I just don't see the point of this thing. It's the slowest ride in the park."

"That's because it's not a ride!"

"Then what is it genius?"

"Its a... uhh... It's... w-whatever your wrong!"

"No I'm not your just such a-" Suddenly the wheel stopped moving making Zoey stumble a bit.

"Elliot? W-what's going on?!" She panicked.

"I don't know!" Once the pod stopped rocking the speaker came on and the woman said;

" _ATTENTION PASSENGERS: THE FERRIS WHEEL IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, PLEASE REMAIN CALM. I REPEAT-"_

"Looks like we're going to be here a while." Said Elliot.

"Don't say that! I hate being trapped in small spaces!" She started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to be stuck up here forever! Especially not with a jerk like you!"

"Harsh."

"AND we have no food AND we can't contact the others!" Zoey started pacing around and holding her head while breathing rapidly until Elliot put his hands on her shoulders.

"Zoey calm down. I'm sure they'll get this thing working soon."

"I hope your right." She sighed. About 45 minutes later the team were stood at the gift shop waiting for Zoey and Elliot, trying their best to contact them even though there was no hope.

"I'll look for them, you girls stay here in case they come back." Said Wesley. He went out into the never ending crowd on his hunt.

"Oh, I hope they're okay." Said Bridget biting her finger nails.

A little boy then randomly stood in front of Renee and started poking her arm until she went:

"ROAR."

"AAAHHHHHH! MOMMYYYY!" The little boy screamed like a girl and ran off while Renee just flicked her hair.

Meanwhile the two kitties were still stuck at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Elliot was relaxed lying face up on the bench flipping a coin and watching Zoey freak out.

"Elliot I can't take this any more I CAN'T TAKE IT! What if we die up here, huh?! What if we fall to our deaths and die! I'm too young to die! I haven't even graduated yet or got married or had kids!"

' _Not like there was a chance of any of that happening...'_ He thought.

"Elliot say something!" She panicked again. The edge of his mouth turned into a smirk and he began to chuckle.

"W-why are you laughing?!"

"Your so paranoid. We'll be fine you just need to relax."

"I can't relax! And that's easy for you to say, you don't go to school or have a family so it's no big deal if YOU die!" She froze at what she said and covered her mouth while Elliot just sat up and turned away, no longer flipping this coin. She had no idea where that even came from but it wasn't right for her to say that Elliot's life was meaningless, especially when he had saved hers so many times.

"E-Elliot I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that..."

"Whatever." But he didn't turn to face her. Five minutes later Wesley was still searching and Zoey and Elliot were still stuck in the pod. Elliot was sat facing away from Zoey while Zoey was banging her head against the bars.

"When are they going to fix this stupid thing?! How much longer has it been again?"

"Five minutes."

"Your joking."

"Why would I joke about it?"

"FIVE MINUTES?! That's it? It feels like five yeeaaars!"

Another five minutes later Elliot was sitting on the bench with his foot on the bench and the same knee up with his arm on that knee while Zoey sat on the ledge with her chin in her hand, gazing over the view a lot calmer than before.

"Wesley's probably looking for us right now." She said gently still looking away.

"Probably."

"Hm." She smiled. "That's Wesley for you, always being the jolly hero of the day."

"Yeah well.. I guess that's just what brothers do." Zoey let out a weak smile but Elliot couldn't notice since they were turned away from each other. It was nice to hear Elliot refer to Wesley as his brother.

"Was... your dad like that? Protecting?"

' _Again with the parent talk. Why is she so eager to know about my family? No one else is.'_ He thought.

"Not really. But I know he would never want me hurt. My mom was more of the protective one, I guess since she always fixed me up when I caused trouble."

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For looking out for us five even though we can be a pain. For devoting your life to finish their work... For saving me all those times." She finally turned to look at him.

"It's just part of my job. Don't get touched."

"It's funny, your parents sound just like mine."

"In what way?" Zoey climbed off the ledge and sat next to him.

"Well, my mom may be a bit of a shoelace but she's always encouraging me and taking care of me, even though I can't stop getting myself into trouble and... even though I haven't been honest with her." A part of that sentence made him flash-back to the time _his_ mom was taking care of him after he got into a fight at school.

"And my dad. My dad is a complete loony but it's only because he's looking out for me and because he wants me to be safe." He didn't respond. "I know I say this over and over but I really am sorry for what happened. But you need to see that they really are proud of you and are watching you grow into the man your becoming."Hearing Zoey say something intelligent for once made him smirk."

"That's the first smart thing you've said all day baka."

"Shut it you!" Zoey looked over to the pod beside their and saw the guy she suspected was Mark again.

"No way! Is that-"

"Is that who?" Elliot said turning around.

"N-no one. I just thought I saw-"

"-Mark?"

Her eyes widened. Really she wanted to say something like "how did you know?" but she knew Elliot's secret talent of mind-reading was a mystery alone, so she sighed and stood beside the end of the bench.

"Your still not over the school boy?"

"He's not just a school boy Elliot! He was my first boyfriend! He might not mean anything you but I-"

"-Still love him?"

"Stop finishing my sentences! And I don't love him anymore, okay? I moved on. At least I think I have..."

"Right..."

"I have!"

"And who are you into now?"

"I-I'm not sure if I really do like him but... W-wait! Why am I telling YOU this?! It's none of your business!"

' _Great, she likes_ _ **another**_ _guy now?'_ He thought to himself.

"-Would you calm down? It was just a question."

"A personal question!"

"See that right there- why do you freak out for every little thing?" He asked standing up tensefully.

"I don't YOUR just always being annoying!" She yelled back standing up as well. Being trapped together for so long was finally getting to them.

"How was **I** being annoying?"

"I don't know you just were! Your Elliot Grant, you were born to be annoying!"

"Oh, so _I'm_ the annoying one?"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Takes one to know one."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That your the most annoying girl I've ever met."

"I am not annoying!"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! I swear why of all people did I have to be stuck up here with YOUUUAAAH!"

The pod began to swing and Zoey fell back, grabbing Elliot's wrist and pulling him down with her. Before they knew it the Ferris wheel was moving again. Then the speaker came on:

 _"THE FERRIS WHEEL IS NOW MOVING. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED UNTIL A STAFF MEMBER LETS YOU OUT."_

When Zoey fell on her back her eyes were tightly shut, afraid that she was about to plummet to her death but when she DID open her eyes she was lying face up on the floor with Elliot over her, his hands pinning her arms down and his legs between hers.

When Elliot opened his eyes back the two were in shock. Zoey couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. She felt like she'd been here before. (TMM ep38 :D Sorry couldn't help it!) Her mouth kept opening/shaking to speak but no words or insults came out. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart and they could feel each other's body warmth. Not the mention they could feel each other's soft, tender breathes on their faces. He could smell her scent. Her sweet strawberry scent was breaking him down. And she could smell the aroma of the shampoo in his hair, making her feel like she was walking on a beautiful tropical beach. Before she knew it Elliot's grip got tighter on her arms and their lips pressed together. His eyes had closed again but hers were left open from the shock. Then his body swooped down closer to hers until their stomachs were touching. She even tasted like strawberries... And kinda like cotton candy. Zoey's lack of co-operation caused Elliot to slowly pull away but she caught his lips back and created a much deeper kiss. She wasn't letting a kiss with Elliot Grant just slip away again. He snaked his hands down her arms and to her wrist's so they could get closer. Then Zoey used her tongue to explore his mouth back making her gasp as she tried raising her body but the fact that he was pinning her to the floor just made her wilder. She hadn't realized he was this.. Dominant, not that she didn't like that at this moment. He took one hand off of her wrist and placed it firmly on her smooth back, then made his way up her shirt, pushing her up to him which sent tender chills up her body.

And that's when she snapped into reality. When she realized what they were doing she pulled away from the kiss and pushed his body away from hers.

"S-Stop." She whispered. Even though her heart said otherwise.

Elliot's eyes opened and he pulled back fast which including taking his hand out of her shirt. In fact they both quickly stood up and stood on opposite sides of the pod, avoiding eye contact awkwardly. Zoey cleared her throat while Elliot scratched his head.

Their lips were slightly plump from all the kissing too so that wasn't too subtle, but Zoey's was worse than his. Then Zoey quickly fixed her hair as it was a little roughed up while Elliot watched her from the corner of this eye. If only she hadn't pulled away he thought. If only he had one more minute with her in that pod... Then maybe he could have confessed something to her.

Once they got off the ride they made their way to the gift shop without a word being said. They didn't look at each other or walk too close to each other at all.

' _I just made out with Elliot! I mean sure we've kissed before but that, THAT was not an ordinary kiss. That was a... a... I don't know what the heck that was! It couldn't be love I mean... Why would **Elliot** love **me** , right?'_

 _'What has gotten into me?!'_ Elliot thought _. 'I guess I just... Couldn't say no. But I was ON TOP of her, what was I supposed to do? ...Did I just say all that?_ _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..'_

"There you two are!" Corina yelled. "A Ferris wheel does NOT take **an hour** to go around! Where were you?! Poor Wesley has been running around the whole park looking for you two!"

"R-really? We're sorry, the ride broke down and we got stuck inside." Zoey said awkwardly.

"Oh dear! Are you two alright?" Said Bridget.

"Yeah we're... okay I guess." She said looking at Elliot and looking away.

"You guys got trapped in the Ferris wheel? LUCKYYY! That's sounds so awesome I wish I got trapped too!" Kiki cheered.

"Are you a psycho?! Why would you wanna be stuck in there, your crazy!" Said Corina While Renee just stayed silent and stared at the two knowing something happened.

"Elliot! Zoey!" Said Wesley running towards them. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you. But I'm glad you're safe." He smiled.

"Apparently the Ferris wheel broke down on them." Corina said sarcastically.

"It did!" Said Zoey.

"Right. So what were you two doing up there that whole time?"

"U-Um..." Zoey rambled. "You know, j-just talking..."

"Talking?" Said Bridget.

"You sure you two weren't kissing up there?" Corina smirked, making Zoey's face flush red.

"K-Kissing?! No way! I'd never kiss a jerk like him! Why would you even suggest that are you completely-?!

"Calm down king kong, It was a joke." Corina said rolling her eyes.

"O-Oh, right..."

"Maybe it's about time we headed home, it's coming up 6 o'clock and we have quite a journey ahead of us." Said Wesley.

"Well at least we got some nice stuff from the gift store." Said Bridget holding a cute little green bag.

"Me too! Said Kiki holding a cute yellow bag.

"Renee and I got some stuff too!" Said Corina. While the girls (except Renee) rambled about their goods Elliot walked with Wesley and Zoey stayed silent. She couldn't take her mind off of what happened.

' _Why did it happen again? And why did I even co operate? AND WHY DID ELLIOT KISS ME FURTHERMORE?! Yes, HE kissed ME! But why? Does he... does he like me?'_

The gang broke up at the train station. Corina and Renee took off together, Bridget caught a taxi and Kiki made her own way home, leaving Elliot, Zoey and Wesley.

Wesley stood in the middle and could feel this awkward tension around him but didn't mention it.

"So... wasn't that a fun day?" Wesley smiled.

"Mhmm." Zoey quickly and awkwardly nodded but Elliot didn't reply. Once they got to the cafe it was already dark.

"You can go in Wesley, I'll walk Zoey home." Said Elliot making Zoey blush.

"Oh, okay. See you on Monday Zoey." Wesley waved heading inside.

"Y-You know, I can make my own way home. It's not that dark..."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Chances of what?"

"Remember what happened last time?" The memory made Zoey look at her feet and blush.

"But I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"Zoey, I'm walking you home."

"Fine, do what you what." She sounded kind of pissed and walked first, he just watched her and walked behind. They walked a whole three blocks without uttering another word until...

"We did it again..." Zoey said awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"Kissed. W-we did it again..."

"Oh... yeah, I guess we did."

There was another silence until Zoey's house was in sight. Then it started to rain and Zoey held her hands over her head.

"Aw man, it's raining." She said.

"It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you have perfect golden hair! Do you know how much work _this_ takes in the morning?" Which made him chuckle slightly. Out of nowhere he pulled out and umbrella and held it over them. It was more of a one-person umbrella so Zoey had to get in closer. They felt weird about this but unless they wanted to get wet this was their only option. He was still so warm. It felt nice being so close to him.

They stopped walking when they got to Zoey's gate so her dad wouldn't see them again.

"T-Thanks for walking me home." She croaked.

"It was no problem."

"And umm.. about today.. can we promise to forget about it and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Pretend what didn't happen?"

"When we- when we kissed you bozo!" She whispered. He rolled his eyes waiting for Zoey to catch on. "Ohhhh ok I see what you did there. So I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kay well uh, bye." She waved awkwardly going into her house, but Elliot stood there under his umbrella and watched her go in. He could already hear her dad yelling "ZOEY, WAS THAT ANOTHER BOY?!" Making him chuckle.

When he got back to the cafe Wesley prepared him some tea to warm him up.

"Thanks Wes."

"Is everything alright Elliot?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go do some research."

"Okay well, don't over work yourself."

Elliot thought research would take his mind off things but it didn't at all. He loved Zoey, he now realized that. The sensation of their kiss was all he wanted. He wanted to taste her again. To feel her again. But he knew she still had feelings for Mark. But he didn't care anymore, if they were meant to be then they'd still be together wouldn't they? He wanted her.

Meanwhile Zoey laid in her bed cuddling mini-mew and thinking similar thoughts.

"Oh mini-mew.. I can't believe I kissed Elliot. ELLIOT! AGAIN! And this time it was a lot deeper. But I can't help but like it... is that weird? I mean I'm not doing anything wrong am I? I'm definitely developing feelings for him but it's like... I can still feel his lips on mine." She lightly traced two fingers on her lips stroking where Elliot kissed. "And his hands on my arms. It feels tingly and warm. And the weirdest bit is I actually LIKED the kiss, it felt really good. And what was THAT all about? Why was he walking me home. Did he want to spend more time with me? Of course that's not it there's just no way! Unless... _he liked it_? OMG DID HE?! I like Elliot but does this mean he likes me back?"

"Likes you! Likes you!" Mini mew chirped.

"WAH! DID YOU HEAR ALL THAT?!" She quickly pounced and covered his mouth. "I thought I was talking in my head! Mini mew, do NOT mention this to A-N-Y-O-N-E, understand?"

"Mini mew understands Zoey! Mini mew will hide your shame!" Zoey smiled like a caveman with very little faith.

She got into a warm shower minutes later. Hopefully the water would sink into her head and wash her memory away so her life wouldn't feel so complicated. Then she got out in her towel. The rack she left her clothes on was right outside the shower, and her purse was left upside meaning the picture from the photo booth fell out onto the floor. Zoey picked it up and stared at it as she walked into her room.

She looked at everyone's, mainly Elliot's, face north from hers and smiled. Then grabbed a pin from her drawer and stuck it on the wall over her desk before heading to bed.

She was grateful to have such good friends.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope this chapter satisfied you because I had a blast writing it! :D I know the whole Ferris wheel stunt is a cheesy classic but oh I couldn't resist. Random question: have you guys ever micro-waved a slice of pizza from the night before and it tastes like cardboard? That's me right now, ew. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and be sure to leave a **review** as I read every single one and LOVE to hear your opinions. Reviews make me smile a lot and always motivate me to upload quicker too. Anyway see you in CH18... wow 18 already?

Next time: More pictures of Zoey and Elliot are taken and Zoey wants to get to the bottom of it... but is the culprit who she thought it would be? **(Leave a review of who you think it is!** **XD)**


	18. Chapter 18: Elliot I Love You Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned TMM I would roam the streets like Lara Croft! -bang bang-

Hello my beautiful readers and welcome to CH18! Hope you've been looking forward to it and sorry uploading has been slower because of course I've gone back to school and I'm in year 11 now (or whatever your call it in America, the oldest year in the school) so things get busy pretty quickly. I started yesterday and already have three exams to study for! -cries- When you're wondering "when is this gal gone post?" it means I'm writing _right_ now, kay? I promise. If you still haven't made a guess as to whose the photographer here make one now and to be honest if you recap the CH it's pretty easy to figure out. If you like this CH be sure to leave a **review** and Follow/favorite to keep up!

AND **if you haven't already check out my other and very short TMM story:** _Wanko's Warehouse_ **!**

Not sure what else to say so enjoy the chapter! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Zoey sighed and got into a warm shower. Hopefully was water would sink into her head and wash her memory away so her life wouldn't feel as complicated. Then she got out in her towel. The rack she left her clothes on was right outside the shower, and her purse was left upside meaning the picture from the photo booth fell out onto the floor. Zoey picked it up and stared at it as she walked into her room.

She looked at everyone's, mainly Elliot's, face north from hers and smiled. Then grabbed a pin from her drawer and stuck it on the wall over her desk before heading to bed.

She was grateful to have such good friends.

* * *

Chapter 18: The "Elliot I love you" Confession

The next day Zoey woke up with a heavy headache.

"Oww, why is my head pounding so hard?" She said placing a head on her head. Then she gasped remembering she had kissed Elliot yesterday and put her face in her hands. "Ohhh... why why WHY?" The room felt stuffy and humidly hot to her so she started to fan her shirt.

"Mini mew, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Hmm... measuring. Measuring. Current room temperature: 14C."

"Is that it?" She then looked at the clock and thought all she needed was some fresh air. Next she did the usual, shower, hair, brushed her teeth. She then wore a pink cami top with a cute short white skirt and pink wedges with a white floral kimono.

She felt in the most crabby mood for some reason, which she didn't understand. It was the memory of a kiss with Elliot finally kicking in but didn't she like him? If she did then why was she so mad at herself? Whatever, she slugged out of the house either way. Her parents weren't home because her mom was at a pie contest (god pray for the judge) and her dad was out of town on a business trip.

She took a route into the park because she thought the beautiful scenery would cheer her up like always.

But it didn't.

' _Ugh, I STILL have this huge headache; It's like my head is going to explode or something! I got plenty of sleep, I haven't eaten anything bad, maybe it's because of stress? That would make the most sense... But why do I feel all bitter? Oh right- because the stupid Elliot Grant kissed me yesterday and now I feel like I'm gonna puke! But of all people why HIM?! I know I said I liked him... I think... but It feels so wrong. Maybe it's because we've hated each other for so long. He DOES hate me right..? Okay now I'm just looking too into it. I didn't feel so bad yesterday but the nights rest has somewhat opened my eyes. it's like everything's changing and I don't want it to! I want everything to go back to the way it was, really I do. Hmm... maybe I just need to take my anger out on a predicite-'_

"Oof!" Zoey accidently bumped into someone so she rubbed her head with closed eyes.

"S-sorry."

"Next time look where your going, baka." She looked up recognising the jerky voice belonged to Elliot, the devil himself. She had bumped into his chest while he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh it's you." She grunted. "What do _you_ want?"

"You know, not everything is about you baka."

"Stop calling me baka! Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm just taking a walk." He shrugged.

"Oh. Me too..."

"Oh."

"You wanna just... walk together?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." He shrugged again. They walked a couple yards without speaking, but what was there to talk about?

"Well someone's quiet." He said looking at her.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Elliot I'm not in the mood today, I have a huge head ache."

"Is that right baka?" Lifting a brow.

"I'm serious! Oww..." She said holding her head with her hand.

"Have you tried taking anything?"

"Ugh, More like what _haven't_ I tried but nothing seems to be working."

"Aww, want me to buy you a get well soon card?" He smirked.

"I'm not playing! You know this is all-!"

"-My fault. I know. I've heard that before. So what did I do this time?"

"If you hadn't kissed me yesterday I wouldn't have woken up with this in the first place!"

"Um, YOU pulled me on top of you. Besides if I'm not mistaken you kissed me too."

"I-I did not..."

"Yeah..you did."

"J-just shut up!" She said hitting his stomach with the back of her hand. She then murmured "Stupid Elliot..." though he heard.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. My parents are away again and there was nothing at home. Why?" He pointed forwards to a small breakfast/lunch cafe.

 _ **Minutes later...**_

Zoey and Elliot were sat at a cafe looking at the menu, though she seemed distant. A bit distracted. Like she was staring into her menu emptily. Elliot moved his menu down and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?"

But she didn't respond.

"Um, earth to ZOEY."

"H-huh?"

"*sigh* I'm getting a medium omelette, what do you want?"

"Oh, um I want... hmm..." He simply rolled his eyes while she scrolled through.

"The British breakfast bundle... " But he stared at her intimidatingly so she added; "...Sir." He just continued to stare while she looked around awkwardly.

"What? Stop looking at me like that."

"Is that headache getting stronger or something? Your losing focus."

"No I'm not. I'm fine, really."

Then a hot blonde waitress came to take their order. Was no one in this town ugly? That

"So what will it be?" She asked flipping her notepad.

"I'll have a medium omelette and she'll ha- blah blah blah."

"blah blah blah blah."

Zoey officially tuned them out and just watched them talk. She was jumping to conclusions like why Elliot put on the smallest smirk when he was talking, or why they were looking at each other like that.

"You okay there?" Said the woman smiling at Zoey.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Elliot just gave her another look.

"Good. I'll have that out for you two in a few minutes." The girl then headed into the kitchen as Elliot watched her walk off, and Zoey watched him watch her. Wait... yeah that makes sense.

"...So... you like that girl?"

"What?"

"I said do you like her?"

"Zoey she's just the waitress. Are you sure your feeling okay-"

"-I'M FINE." He stared at her for a couple more seconds and then sighed looking out of the window. They remained silent for about two minutes before the girl came back with the orders.

"Okay, here's your omelette sir and a British breakfast for your girlfriend here."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend."

"Really? You two _aren't_ dating?"

"No."

"That's a shame, you two look so cute together. Anyways, just shout me if you need me." She took back the menus and walked to another table while Zoey stared into her own lap.

Elliot wasted no time digging into his food but he paused and looked at Zoey. ' _Zoey Hanson, not eating food she didn't have to pay for? Now THAT'S a shocker.'_ He thought.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He pointed to her food with his fork.

"Huh? O-oh yeah."

"Thanks for the food, it was delicious." Said Zoey.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah. I think I just needed some food in my stomach."

She looked out of the window and saw Mark just outside, standing near a lamppost with a girl talking to him. The girl had big boobs and a bigger butt than her, she worst really short denim jeans, a white tank top, high red boots and her hair was in a Kim Kardashian pony-tail.

She glared out the window and Elliot's eyes followed.

"Your really not over him are you?"

"You don't get it, not that I think you ever will. Mark and I have been together for so long. I'm just... never mind."

"No, go on."

"I don't want to. You won't listen anyway."

"I'm listening now aren't I?"

"But I-"

"Zoey I haven't talked about my parents to _anyone._ Only you. If I can talk to you about that then you can talk to me about your girl dramas.

She looked back out the window and sighed. "I told you already. Watching all these bigger, prettier girls fanning all over him is torture because... because I still love him." True she had feelings for Elliot but those are just feelings. Meaning they were still mixed emotions but she had actual love for Mark.

"You still love him?"

She nodded along but was still watching from the window until they walked off. When she looked back at Elliot he was letting out steam from his nose and looking at the wall a little angrily.

"Why is your face all-"

He quickly took the cash out of his wallet and laid it on the table next to the bill.

"Come on." He said not looking at her while he got up, not waiting for her, and walked to the door.

' _What was that about? Wait... is he-?'_

"Oh no, he's not getting away this time."

The sudden exit made Zoey quickly put on her purse and rush out to catch up to him. He was walking fast as if she wasn't there.

Zoey came out the cafe and started speed walking next to Elliot to catch up to him but she was lagging and he didn't even look at her. How was he walking so fast after all the food he just ate?

"What's wrong-?" She asked.

"-Nothing."

"Then why did you just storm out like that?"

"Because I did."

"That's not an answer."

"I never said I would give you one.

"YOU was the one telling me to cheer up and now your all-"

"Can't you just shut up for two minutes?"

She gave him a lot and offended gasp. "Did I say something wrong? I did didn't I?

"Zoey just drop it."

"Drop what-?! One minute your all calm and the next your mad at me for no reason!"

They made a turn but Elliot wasn't shaking Zoey off anytime soon.

"So? Hey I'm talking to you!" She shouted.

"Won't you just go home already?"

That made her scoff. "Unbelievable. See I knew I shouldn't have walked with you! Whenever were together for too long we end up arguing. Dang it talk it me!"

When they got to the edge of a road a speeding car was coming down close to them.

"Hang on, I know what is... YOUR-"

 _BEEEEEP!_

"ZOEY LOOK OUT!" Elliot screamed

She flashed her head at the car and screamed before arms pulled her back in a full circle. (got the inspiration of this from Chris Brown- super human and 50SOG.)

She was going to say "YOUR JEALOUS!" but... yeah. They could still hear the cars horn wailing in the distance as it speeded past but even so Zoey still couldn't stop shivering even though she was in safeties arms on the sidewalk and the arms she was wrapped in were so warm and smooth. Her hands and head was on his chest. His muscular chest. She hadn't realised she was still screaming until the person said; "You can stop screaming now."

When she opened her eyes she looked up and to her surprise saw none other than... **Wesley**! Dun-dun-DUN! ...Just kidding, it was Elliot ;)

They looked like they were posing for a couples photo shoot for a movie or something. His arms around her shivering body, her head held high to his.

"G-get off of me! I'm still mad at you!" She said pushing him away.

"Believe me, I didn't expect anything else from you." Then he put his hands back in his pockets and turned his head. "To think, one would be happy after a guy saved her life." She looked down in shame and then looked at his chest before placing a hand on it.

Elliot's eyes widened and he looked down at her hand. Why was her hands on me? Is what he kept thinking to himself. Her mouth began to ruttle. "I..." She stuttered.

Since Elliot had let go of her she felt so cold all of a sudden. Like she was in Antarctica without a jacket on.

She randomly pulled Elliot's hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms back around her. Truthfully it gave her pleasure to be in Elliot's soothing embrace. She felt so warm again. It felt nice. Better than nice.

"T-thank you." She whispered wrapping her own arms around him. He was more than stunned at first but he tightened the embrace and rested his chin on her head. His new favourite feeling was Zoey's tiny body in his arms.

Later Zoey went back home. It wasn't late at all, in fact it was afternoon but the rest of the day was a blur... well except that night when her dad came home from his business trip. It was about 12am and the first thing he did was sniff Zoey's jacket.

"I knew it! Zoey Hanson you are in BIG trouble!"

She walked to the top of the stairs barely opening her eyes. "Dad it's midnight, why are you yelling? And why are you back so early, weren't you on a _two_ day trip?"

"I had a feeling and I KNEW it!" He pointed angrily. "You've been seeing boys haven't you?!"

"Urgh, good night." She yawned while her dad rambled from the bottom of the stairs.

 _ **Next day**_

Zoey closed her locker door at her school and startling her from behind it stood Megan and Mimi with wide grins.

"Ah! Don't do that you scared me!"

"So like, OMG, how was your date yesterday?! I'm dying to know!" Megan squealed.

"Date?"

"Yeah, your date with Elliot Grant!" Mimi replied. "You do know what a date is, don't you?"

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"DUH, because you said "date?" like you didn't know what it meant!" Said Megan. Mimi gave her a "are you really that dumb?" look.

"I'm surprised I mean, who goes on a date on a Sunday? Aaancieent." Megan whispered.

"No no, I mean why do you think I was on a date with Elliot?"

"Uh, two words. School. Newspaper." Said Mimi.

"Oh no..." Zoey glummed. "What is it this time?"

"See for yourself!" Megan quickly held out a page and it had TWO pictures of Zoey and Elliot. One of them at the cafe and the other with him holding her after he saved her from the speeding car. (not the time she wrapped his arms around her, the time he actually saved her.)

"See?!" Said Megan enthusiastically.

"Zoey like, say something." Said Mimi.

' _At least they didn't get the part where I hugged him..'_

"I don't believe it. Could this school be any worse?! WHO. THE HECK. IS TAKING THESE STUPID PICTURES?!" She screamed making the hallway go quiet.

"Zoey keep you voice down." Said Mimi.

"You need to do some yoga." Said Megan. "Plus you know what they say, blame the model, not the photographer."

"Who says that?" "Zoey asked.

"Me... Just now."

"Urgh I can't believe this! You guys have GOT to believe me, I'm not dating Elliot Grant!"

"I'm sorry Zoey. We really want to you but how else do you explain this? I mean, it's not just one picture now, there's three! There's really no explaining it." Said Mimi.

"Yeah! Besides you should be psyched! A date with Elliot Grant; THE hottest guy in town-"

"-And the grouchiest-"

"-And the hottest! Every girl throws themselves at him and nobody has ever gotten CLOSE but you- your so lucky so you should be celebrating!" Megan cheered. "Remember when I had a crush on him? ...Well I still do. I'm even a member of his fan club but I'm more than happy that you two like each other! Ooo, we should start a Zelliot fan-club!"

"Totally!"

"Nooo! I don't want that!"

"Pleaaasssee." They begged.

"No! Because we're. Not. dating. I thought you guys were my friends but if you're really going to believe these stupid photos over me then maybe we're not friends after all." Zoey then put her bag on her shoulder and walked away.

"Wait!" Shouted Mimi and they both grabbed onto Zoey's arms.

"Zoey were sorry!" Said Megan.

"So sorry!" Replied Mimi.

"If you say that these photos aren't true then it's not true. We're routing for you girl!"

"Yeah! We'd prefer it if you DID date him buuuuut- were with you every step of the way!"

Zoey gave a genuine smile and reached out her arms. "I love you guys."

"Aw, we love you two Zoe!" And they had a group hug. That cheered up her mood for the time being but after school seeing one of the Beckies handing out papers made her cringe. Good thing it was Becky #3 because she snatched a paper from her hands.

"Hey! That's 50 cents for you!"

Zoey read the headline: **"HANSON ON DATE WITH HOTTEST GUY IN TOWN"**

"Urgh!" Zoey felt really mad now, she had no idea who was stalking her. Her whole journey to work she felt like there was a camera man following her. Like if she tripped over someone would be recording it so she kept checking out every bush she passed.

When she got to the cafe she slammed the doors open looking like an angry joker. The girls were all there in their uniforms already and were looking at her strangely.

"...What's up?" Corina asked awkwardly.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up!" She slammed the paper on the table.

"Wow, you and Elliot at it again huh?"

"At what again?!"

"I don't know. Whatever you two call a 'relationship'."

"We're not in one! These pictures aren't true Corina!" Just then Renee, Kiki and Bridget closed in. "Someone keeps snapping pictures of us to MAKE it look like were dating."

"That's ridiculous, who would waste their time doing that?"

"You tell me!"

"So exactly what was Elliot doing holding you?" Corina smirked.

"Yeah, and why were you at a cafe together?" Kiki added.

"Urgh, I don't see why a girl and her jerky boss can't bump into each other and go to a cafe."

"...Um, I do." Corina nodded.

"Me too." Said Kiki.

"You still haven't told us why he was holding you." Said Corina folding her arms.

"He was saving me!"

"From what, the coldness?"

Kiki then bounced around hyper. "Ooo! Maybe the cyniclons came in spaceships and were firing missiles at her so Elliot acted as a human shield and- wait that was a dream. And that wasn't Elliot, it was Thor."

"Don't worry Zoey." Said Renee. "There probably was more to the story than everyone knows. I don't think you and Elliot would purposely hug."

"Yeah, I'm sure nobody knew he was only saving you from a car."

"Um Bridget... I never said anything about a car..." Zoey hinted. Everyone turned their heads at Bridget who nervously stepped back.

"Bridgeeett...?" Said Corina.

Zoey stepped forward and studied Bridget's face.

"Oh my gosh... you. YOUR the one taking pictures of me and Elliot!"

"I... I..."

"But Bridget why would you do that?" Asked Kiki.

"You don't understand—I didn't mean to hurt you Zoey, Honestly!" She stuttered.

"Oh so you _ACCIDENTALLY_ followed me around and _ACCIDENTALLY_ started taking pictures of me? Do you have any idea what it's like for me when I go to school and people are staring at me? Staring at me because of stupid photos YOU took! Just because YOUR unpopular doesn't mean I have to sink to your level! Now tell me why would you do something like that?! I thought we were friends!"

"Zoey please it's not what you think..."

She scoffed. "How could you even say that? It's _exactly_ what I think. Did you like, do it for your own entertainment-"

"-no I-"

"Or was it for popularity, huh? Because we all know you love that!"

"-Zoey she's had enough." Said Renee placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder before she budged it off.

"-Because you wanted to fit in with a new gang at school is that it? Is that what our friendship is worth?"

"No that's not why-"

Just then Elliot and Wesley heard the ruckus and joined the room.

"Is this like your new hobby now? Taking pictures of Zoey and following her around? Wait let me guess, someone hired you to do this?"

"Not at all it's because I'm-"

"Jealous? That's what it isn't it-"

"No I'm-"

"Because your what just SAY IT!" Bridget quickly turned to Elliot and screamed;

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ELLIOT!"

Everyone froze, especially Zoey, and then all heads turned at Elliot making him anime-sweat drop.

Kiki started to octopus her hands around. "...Wow you can actually _feel_ the awkward."

"Kiki!" Corina yelled. (took that bit from an iCarly episode ;)

Bridget looked up at Elliot with her hands clutched in a praying form. It took her a lot of courage to say that.

'- _Bridget's still in love with him? I thought she was over that phase. But that still doesn't explain anything. Why does my life have to be so complicated ARHHHHH?!'_

' _I would risk my life for any one of these girl but Bridget... definitely not.'_ Elliot thought _._

' _I can't believe I said that. I know it was probably the wrong thing to say but, gosh I'm just so proud! I-I've never spoken my mind like this before! I love Elliot but what if he does not feel the same way?'_ Bridget thought.

' _Why is everyone hitting on Elliot? He's not all that...'_ Is what Corina thought.

' _So now two mews are falling for the boss? Let's see how this goes down.'_ Renee thought to herself.

' _This can't be good.'_ Wesley thought.

' _Wow... Boss mans a LADY-KILLA! :D!'_ Kiki thought to herself. (lol!)

Everyone remained in utter silence, captured in their thoughts. Zoey was just completely speechless. She thought Bridget had gotten over this long ago although she didn't see what that had to do with her at all.

Elliot just looked at Bridget blankly blinking. _'Um...'_ was all he could think of to say. He wasn't exactly good at this. Who would have thought Bridget would be the one to catch him off guard?

"P-please say something!" Bridget then began to play with her fingers. She looked like some kind of love sick puppy.

"Well isn't that something?" Elliot said folding his arms.

"Elliot! Could you be any more insensitive?" Corina said loudly.

"Elliot, I said I love you. Do you love me back?"

Elliot's eyes flashed into beads, anime style and his mouth shrunk. Zoey crossed her arms and she looked at Elliot intimidatingly to see his response.

"Well Elliot?" Zoey asked.

"Look, no offense but I'm really not interested in dating anyone right now, Sorry." He shrugged. Bridget's eyes automatically flooded tears but she even tried shaking to stop them. She thought since she'd come this far so there was no point in backing away now, which was very brave considering this was **Bridget**.

"Elliot! That's so mean!" Kiki cried out.

"What do you want me to say? Dating any of you is a little extreme." He was about to admit he would do anything to protect them but not date them; but he wasn't the one to open up to his feelings. Maybe it would just be best if only Zoey and Wesley knew about that.

"P-please Elliot! I'm being courageous just like you said, aren't I?" (MMP ep19 reference! Couldn't resist, la-la-la! :D) "You told me to stop beating myself up and be confident! Well I am being confident right now aren't I?"

"Oh man, Elliot what nonsense are you filling her poor mind with?" Corina yelled.

"Is it because I'm not sexy enough? Am I not pretty enough? Do you like someone else? Please tell me!" Bridget asked loudly but innocently.

"Bridget..." Said Elliot awkwardly looking around. Bridget looked around to at everyone watching and felt a whole new level of embarrassment. Then she clutched her hands together.

"I...I-m sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. Please forgive me." She bowed.

"Uhh, yeah it's cool."

"I.. I'm sorry!" She ran past him with her face overflowing in tears.

"Great job Elliot, real smooth!" Said Kiki.

"Yeah, just what did you tell her? Your ruining her young mind!" Said Corina.

"I didn't tell her anything. All I said was that she should be more confident." He shrugged.

"And look where that got her!" Said Corina. "Come on guys, let's check on her before the store opens." The three girls ran into the changing rooms to comfort Bridget.

"Make it quick, the store opens soon." Elliot said coldly. He just stood there turned with his arms crossed as Zoey watched him.

"Are you still here?" He said looking at the wall.

"-Elliot don't you think that was a little cruel? Even for you."

"What else was I supposed to say." He shrugged. "I'll always be here to protect you girls but I could never date any of you."

"N-never..?"

He lifted an eyebrow and turned to face her. "Why?"

"Nothing It's just..." She looked at him and looked away, "nothing..."

"You might as well continue."

"Well If you'd never date one of us then why did you kiss me..?"

He fell silent and turned his head."You know, you outta keep your voice down-"

"-No Elliot, let's talk about YOU this time. So tell me huh, why did you?"

"Why do you think?" (not in a hinting way to his love, he just wanted to know what she thought was going on between them.)

Her eyes widened. "I think because... your trying to tease me like you always do and I think you want to play with my head. And to embarrass me. It makes the most sense after all." She shrugged. "Since that's what you do." She said the last part in a rude attitude.

"...Is that what you really think?" She gave him an innocent nod. "Zoey I-" He moved closer to her held her hand but she retreated and cleared her throat.

"I um, I better check on Bridget."

"Zoey-"

But she was already walking into the changing room with the rest of the girls. They were all rubbing Bridget's back and comforting her while she cried into her hands, well, except Renee who was just standing there.

"It's okay Bridget." Said Kiki. "On the bright side if Elliot doesn't work out you'll have a nice big house to yourself forever!"

Bridget then cried twice as hard.

"Smooth Kiki, real smooth." Said Corina. Then Zoey entered-

"Guys, can I have a moment with Bridget?"

"Sure." Said Kiki.

"Whatever." Renee shrugged.

Once they left Zoey took a seat besides Bridget and they both looked away from each other.

"So... you like Elliot huh?" She asked awkwardly. I mean, that's fine but I don't see what that has to do with me?"

She gave a sigh and looked at Zoey. "I'm very sorry Zoey! Really, I am!"

"Then why were you snapping shots of _me?_ I don't understand.."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It all started when I was walking home from school.

 _ **Flashback**_

I saw the Three Becky's and they offered to walk with me.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'd just like to say when someone in this story says Bridge it's not a typo, it's just Bridget's nickname. Kay, thanks! ;)

"How's it hanging Bridge? You look lonely." Said Becky#1.

"What? T-that's silly I'm fine!" She nervously smiled.

"You sure? Well I just wanted t say we've really missed hanging out with you." She smirked.

"Totally!" Nodded Becky#3.

"Well I've missed hanging out with you too!" Bridget smiled.

"So here's the thing. Honestly, I'm feeling a little lonely myself. I need a boyfriend."

How random.

Bridget started to stutter. "Well I would love to help you out with that but my biology teacher says that I'm a-"

"Gross, not YOU!" She shouted before sighing. "I MEAN I want to be with Mark. You know

"We should totally start hanging out again, that is if you do us a favor." Then the surrounded her. "You take a photography class right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good." Replied Becky#2. "Then take some pictures for us."

"P-pictures of what?"

"Zoey Hanson. And Elliot Grant."

"Together?"

"DUH." Said Becky#1.

"But they're not dating."

"We know. But we need you to take some pics that makes it LOOK like they're dating."

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh- because were the nicest girls ever and we want to help your friend. She used to date Mark right?"

"Yes."

"And I bet she isn't over it is she?"

"I don't think so... but I'm not too sure."

"Well quite frankly Mark isn't quite over her either, I should know, we're like, super tight." Becky#1 said wrapping her two fingers. "BUT if he sees a picture of Zoey Hanson and Elliot Grant together he'll be so over her! That way they'll both get to move on, right?"

"I guess so...

"Good! I am just like, too nice for my own good! Thanks Bridget, once you do this we'll totally start hanging out!"Becky#1 gave her a fake hug and they walked off leaving Bridget to stand alone. She thought about it for some time but after a while thought it wasn't such a crazy idea.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"They said it would just be one picture.. but they starting making it a regular thing."

' _Heh, Elliot said it wasn't his problem but it is now.'_ Zoey thought.

Zoey scoffed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "So you sold me up to hang out with a bunch of mean girls that don't even go to your school?"

"They said that if I did it they would be my friends again!" She cried. "But I was trying to help you and Mark, really I was."

"You should have told me first... You know they were only saying that to get me out of the way so Becky would have a shot with Mark?"

"I do now and I apologize. I had no idea they were going to show your whole school, I just thought they were showing Mark. Oh please forgive me Zoey, I'm so sorry!" As tears flew down from her eyes Zoey gave her a weak smile and hugged her.

"Bridget I could never stay mad at you. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. Just promise me no more pictures okay?"

"Never again." She agreed and they hugged it out.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

When Zoey first walked into the changing room Wesley joined Elliot in the cafe.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on the girls?"

"No harder than I have to be."

"You know.. you should have just told her."

"We've been through this she'd... she'd never understand."

* * *

And that was chapter 18! I hope you liked it and this time I mean it when I say around chapter 20 or 21 things are going to get romantic! That's right, there is going to be some actual and this time **un-denied** love between Zoey and Elliot including so we'll be getting _somewhere_ I won't spoil anything :) sneak giggles... Did anyone guess right on who the culprit was? Most people thought it was the Becky's but if you got it right leave a **review** and if you got in wrong STILL LEAVE A **REVIEW**! :D and another thanks to my reviewers you rock and I read everyone of your comments. And I know I said this story will probably be about 26 chapters but I'm thinking of making it 28 or 30 or something... I don't know but I'm definitely extending it! And for you music lovers I just want to say remember in CH11 how I added a song at the end? I'll be doing much more of that REALLY soon ;)

Last thing; I have written part 2 of _Wanko's Warehouse_ (which is my other TMM fan fiction, check that out if you haven't already!) and for some reason it's not uploading so I'll try to see what that's all about. That's all for now, see you in CH19! ;D

Next time: Is it worth hiding love? When Zoey and Elliot get closer Mark finally sees what he's been missing.


	19. Chapter 19: Your Going Down!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of TMM - _brings out violin and plays sad song_ -

 **WARNING: Contains heavy language and violence.**

(Two chapters in half a day, that's a new record! -cheers- :D)

Hey guys were at CH19! Wow, haven't we come a long way? Okay, so there's something I'm dying to know: what has been your favorite chapter so far? Come on, tell me! I've had fun writing all of the chapters but my favorite so far would probably have to be... CH13 Bell of the Ball! :D I had so much fun writing that and I just loved everything about making it! So what about you? Go ahead and **review** if your kind enough to write one. A special thanks to all the people who DO review and please keep doing so! :) This CH has quite a lot going on in it so I hope you don't mind. Oh and by the way I want to ask you guys in CH11 when Zoey and Elliot are dancing at the end I was think of changing the song from _I can't feel my face by The Weeknd_ to _Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor_ but then I realized the second one was about sex and that would be awkward for them to dance to but what do you think? While you think about those things enjoy the chapter! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

When Zoey first walked into the changing room Wesley joined Elliot in the cafe.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on the girls?"

"No harder than I have to be."

"You know.. should have just told her..."

"We've been through this she'd... she'd never understand."

* * *

Chapter 19: Your Going Down!

About two days later.

Zoey's mom just was on her way back from the supermarket and was struggling with a paper bag full of groceries, mainly veggies recommended by her work out manual. As she struggled to carry the big bag the bottom went _RIP!_ and everything inside spewed out.

When she bent down to pick everything up even more stuff fell out of the bag. Elliot who happened to be taking another walk was passing by with his hands in his pockets and looked at Zoey's mom.

"Here, let me." When Zoey's mom looked up Elliot had squatted down opposite her and was picking up the food.

"Oh, t-thank you."

They were now walking back to Zoey's house with arm full's of groceries.

"Thank you for helping me carry all of this, what a gentleman. I don't know a lot of young men that was help a woman out these days." She joked.

"It was no problem." He shrugged.

"Your- Elliot- right? Zoey's friend."

"If you say so."

"Well it's good to know Zoey has some friends that have such a kind heart. She _can_ be pretty distant after all."

"I know. So where's Zoey now, if you don't mind me asking."

"She's at home, probably on her laptop or dancing to the bon-bons." She giggled.

(MMP ep25 reference! The only reason why I say MMP (mew mew power) most of the time instead of TMM (Tokyo mew mew) is because one episode of TMM which I'm pretty sure is ep 12 has been put as a pilot episode of MMP so ep 1 and that mixes things up e.g., TMM ep 13 is MMP ep 12, so yeah.)

"That sounds like her."

"You know, she's been a lot happier these last few months since that whole drama with Mark. I've come to believe it's _you_ who has made her so happy."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure. She used to complain about you after work but now she seems more happy coming home. Who knows, maybe you two will get married one day!" She grinned winking.

"Um... I doubt that will be happening."

"Oh. I see..." I guess I was jumping to conclusions, silly old me!" She laughed. "Would you look at that? Were almost there. As a token of appreciation for helping me your more than welcome to stay for lunch!"

"That sounds great but I'm sort of busy later." He started the sentence off sarcastically

"Oh of course, your a busy man that's fine. Perfect husband material-"

"What?"

"-Nothing." She nervously laughed.

When they got to Zoey's door her mom walked in first and Zoey ran down the stairs in her bright pink strawberry pyjamas and her quacking duck slippers.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! "Your home, finally! Did you pick up the p-a-d-s? I'm really heavy this month and I need-"

"-Zoey!" Her mom hissed tilting her head to her right and Elliot came out from behind her with stuff in his arms. He then smirked and held out a bag of pads.

"Here."

Zoey's face flushed hot a deep hot pink and her cheeks puffed.

"G-give me that!" She quickly snatched the packet and hurried to the upstairs bathroom slamming the door.

"Excuse Zoey's behavior, she's just embarrassed." Her mom smiled. Elliot followed her into the kitchen where they laid the groceries on the table.

"I think I have some time to lend a hand. Do you need help storing these all away?" He offered.

"Oh that would be great thank you!"

While they were storing the stuff Zoey came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom... why is HE still here?"

"Zoey don't be like that! He's just helping me pack away the groceries, something YOU should be doing."

"Hmf..." Elliot gave Zoey a sneaky smirk so she went over to him and pulled his arm.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just come with me!" She said pulling his arm into the living room opposite. When they got in there Zoey crossed her arms and looked at him.

"..What?"

"Look, I'm not happy with the way you treated Bridget the other day. You broke her heart-And then you felt _nothing_ after it! It's not nice to like someone who doesn't like you back and then have that person completely shatter your feelings Elliot!"

"...Am I supposed to take you seriously when your wearing _THAT_?"

"Elliot I'm being serious! Urgh, talking to you is hopeless!" She then stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She was so easy to work up. Elliot joined Zoey's mom back in the kitchen and continued storing.

"Ignore her, she's been cooped up in that room for ages. I think she just needs to get out with her friends.." Said Zoey's mom.

"Hmm."

Shortly after Elliot left the household and made it back to the cafe. The next working day things were lighting up. Elliot sat at his desk in the lab typing on the computer when Bridget came up came in, though leaving a distance.

"E-Elliot?"

"Hm?" He said turning his chair.

"I... I-I just wanted to apologize. F-for my behavior the other day. I hope you can forgive me." She bowed. Elliot watched her for a moment and then chuckled.

"Apologize for what? I admired your bravery Bridget. And I guess.. in a way.. I was being a _little_ hard on you. A little."

"I'll take that as an apology." She smiled. "I hope things can go back to the way they were, again I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing. Bridget it may not be me but someday your going to meet the right man and he'll be very lucky." Bridget gave him a huge smile and almost leaked a tear of joy.

"Now go, orders are stacking up."

"Yes sir!" Bridget hurried back upstairs while Elliot turned his chair back around and continued to type. He was glad things were okay with Bridget, the reason was because he didn't want to hurt anymore people. He'd already hurt everyone he'd ever loved, at least that's how he always blamed himself.

After work the mews all went home apart from Zoey who was late night mopping. She heard footsteps from the hallway but knew who they belonged to so carried on mopping.

"Your still here?"

"YES. Thursdays are the days you make me late night mop!" She grunted. She turned back around and mopped while he watched her, then she let out a soft sigh.

"..Bridget told me you apologized to her?"

"Something like that." He said scratching his head.

"Well, I think that was kind of you."

"Yep. So listen, you like the beach right?"

She stopped mopping and looked at him. "Uh-huh..."

"You wanna go tomorrow?" He asked casually. Zoey blankly blinked and scoped the room.

"Uhh... like the whole team or just us?"

"Just us."

"Oh."

"Is that a no?"

"No. Wait yes. I mean no! No i mean no as in yes—I MEAN! Yes, I'll come."

"Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow, I'm giving you all the day off then."

"Okay."

He stared at an area of the floor beside Zoey's feet and pointed, "Missed a spot", before smirking leaving her alone to growl at him.

 _ **Next day**_

Elliot beeped his car for Zoey as she hurried out of her house. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and she just wore a baggy pink shirt with loose short and flip flops. And Elliot was wearing his white, green and purple hoodie today.

"Your wearing THAT to the beach?"

"Excuse me but believe it or not this short was expensive! And I'm not going to _actually_ _wear_ this on the beach, I'm going to change into my bikini when we get there."

When they arrived to the beach they felt so free. The beach was filled with guys surfing, girls getting their tan on and kids building sand castles, though I would say about 75% of the beach were men aged 15 and up. It was just the right kind of hot and the ocean looked crystal clear. The view was just too perfect she thought to herself. Zoey, along with the other mews, loved the beach more than almost anything!

"KAWAII! Haha, this is going to be so much fun!" She laughed running around. Elliot felt as if he was babysitting, the one job he did NOT want to have.

While Zoey ran around the parking lot laughing like a lunatic Elliot opened to boot of the car. "Hey Zoey- what's this bag for?" She stopped and turned to Elliot who pulled out a pink duffle bag from his boot.

"Oh, that! That's my swimsuit." She smiled.

When they got to the actual beach Zoey thought it would be funny to mess with Elliot a bit. So she threw at him some blue and white swimming trunks and for her, a super cute pink bikini with strawberries on it and ribbons at each end of the bottoms. She ran into the little changing cabin behind him and when she came out she looked like whole new woman. She had much more of a figure and her breasts looked slightly bigger. She let down her hair which had loose bangs at the end and had surprisingly grown a few inches just about passing her shoulder. What a coincidence that the beach was FILLED with cute boys who all had their eyes on Zoey... She then strolled over the Elliot who gaped at her. He couldn't help it, his eyes wouldn't come off of her. In some ways she even looked "...hot."

"Ew Elliot quit checking me out."

"What I- I mean- pshk... I wasn't."

"Whatever, hurry and get changed so we can go swimming" Elliot went to the male cabin to change since he found the streets of Tokyo too cold to travel through in his trunks. Once she was alone a group of about five boys approached her and although she didn't mention it she saw them coming the moment she stepped out in her bikini.

"Hey gorgeous." Zoey looked up at the boy in the middle speaking, being careful to squint her eyes at the sun. They were all fairly cute but noting too special, not as cute as Elliot anyway, and they each had a different hair color; blonde, red haired, pink, black and the middle guy was brunette. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" He smirked.

"Actually I'm not alone."

"Right right, your boyfriend is in there." He pinted. Then he put his hand on his heart, "My bad."

"Who Elly? Elly's not my boyfriend, for your information I'm single." His smirk grew and his friends slyly fist bumped eachother.

"I'm glad to hear that. You look cute, you wanna catch some waves with us? We can paddle on my surf board.. I'll let you lay infront." He winked. _'Uhhh...'_ Just as Zoey was about the reply she felt an arm wrap comfortably around her shoulder and tighten.

"She's taken." Zoey's head snapped up to the source of the voice, Elliot. He was dressed in nothing but his trunks and a pair of blue sandals and was holding Zoey until she could feel his muscles on her hip. She blushed like crazy and his glare at the boys was firm and not friendly.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend?" One of the other boys asked.

"Dude it's cool. Sorry man, we didn't know you already called dibs on her. Really." He held up his palms but Elliot glared at him in hopes it would scare them away, but it just made them sweat.

"Come on let's go." Without removing his arm he led Zoey away. When they were a dozen steps far Zoey asked; "Um Elliot, you can let go now..."

"No. They'r still watching." Zoey turned around and he was right, the group was still watching her but not long after they went the other direction. The second they did Elliot dropped her arm like it was lifeless which honestly, pained her a bit. All of a sudden she burned with anger.

"What was that about?! Those guys were interested and you just totally cock-blocked me! Not cool!"

"I was doing you a favor, I heard them talking about your ass."

"So?! Who can blame them? Whatever let's just go for a swim already, maybe _then_ you'll lighten up and stop acting like a jerk for once." She ran off diving into the water, then splashed out until she you could see her torso and above. She dived beneath the water for a few seconds and then sprung out flicking her hair backwards like some kind of mermaid. ' _Is this real?_ _I don't know what kind of game she's playing but I feel... seduced.'_ Elliot thought.

"Get in!" Zoey called out with a big smile. The beach really _did_ cheer her up didn't it? At least now if they were going to get married he knew where to propose to her lol (just a joke!)

"Meh, what the heck." He got into the water but Zoey was gone...

"Zoey? What the hell?"

"BLABA!" She screamed. Before he could even turn around Zoey leaped onto his back and made him slip under the water. When they both opened their eyes under the water and Zoey was falling with Elliot like one of those couple pictures on tumblr. Bubbles traveled from her mouth when she tried to talk so they swam back up.

"What did you say?"

"I said Gotch'a!" She winked.

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "Hey!" A splash of water dashed over his face as he failed to block them with his arm. "Stop that!"

"Give me a raise."

"No."

"Come on please!"

"No."

"..." * _SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH!*_

"Quit it its cold!" Zoey continued to splash him with water. This just made Elliot snap. "Urgh, get back here!" He splashed her back hard and before they knew it they were in a splashing battle.

After a thirty minutes of playing in the water Elliot went surfing while Zoey watched. He was a real pro at it. Zoey wanted a turn even though she had never surfed before so Elliot taught her the best he could. After he did that they both sat on a surf boat in the water. She looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Mark walking across the sand. It was too late for him to see her and even if he did he probably wouldn't recognize her without having a long hard look at her face...

At least that's what _she_ thought.

Mark turned his head and saw Zoey in the water with Elliot. He couldn't believe it was her. If it really was why did she look so sexy?" But nevertheless he continued to walk and stare dejectedly.

' _Oh Mark, why can't I get over you?'_

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked. He turned around to the direction Zoey was facing but Mark had already gone.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Um... actually I wanna get out now, my skin'll prawn up."

"Okay.." He said slightly confused.

They got out of the water only for Zoey to be whistled at by a bunch of guys showing off their muscles and doing minute-workouts. When they got to the beach car park Elliot put the bag back in the boot and pulled handle on the driver's door until Zoey pushed it shut.

"Not yet." She said. "I said I wanted to get out, I never said I wanted to leave yet."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I just want to chill here for a bit. I don't want to miss a second of this view." Then she walked to the front of Elliot's car and sat on the hood, so he sat next to her.

It wasn't that late yet but the sun was already beginning to go down. She could feel it. The cold chill that traveled on her skin made her hairs stand. They sat on the hood of the car and stared at the view of the beach.

"Um, Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like surfing?" She was still eager to know more about Elliot.

"Huh?"

"Why do you like surfing?"

"I don't know, just do." He shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

He let out a breath. "Okay umm... I love surfing because it's the only time I feel free I guess. I used to do it when my dad and Wesley took me here as a kid." Zoey gazed at him as he stared among the beach. His eyes were the exact same colour as the ocean. Aquamarine blue. They were also twinkling and sparkling with light speckles. Zoey traced her eyes slightly down at his neck. His neck was bare! His collar that he always wears was slightly lopsided from all the excitement. She could see something there but only a tiny bit. ' _No way! Is that...Is this his MEW MARK? I mean Wesley mentioned it but he never told me what it looked like!_ '

AUTHORS NOTE: Guys in Tokyo mew mew wikia it is said that Elliot's mew mark is on his neck (probably because that's where he injected himself) but it never really showed us because Elliot covers it with collars. Though I've heard a couple of times that it is similar or the same to Zoey's which is on her inner left thigh so I'm going to make his mew mark pretty much the same as Zoey's if you guys don't mind, thanks!

While Elliot was distracted Zoey lightly traced her finger on his neck, softly pulling down his collar slightly. She attempted to pull down his collar and expose his mew mark but his hand tightly grasped her hand making her gasp.

"...What?"

"What do you think your doing?"

"I just... I just wanted to see it..."

"Nobody has ever seen it (except Wesley) and I intend to keep it that way."

' _Why did he flinch like that? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all have one.'_

"Why can't I see your neck? Wesley told me about it already. I just wanted to see it for myself." She reached out for it again but he turned around so she couldn't. Zoey looked down into her lap for a while and then looked up placing her hand on his smooth back. As shocked as he was he turned back around making Zoey's hand go from his back to his collarbone.

"Please..." She whispered. This was a big step for them both. Elliot gave her a steamy look which didn't seem to hold her back. She very lightly moved her fingers to his jaw line and snaked them down to his neck as he allowed her to pull down his collar.

' _I saw it! His mew mark! It's... the same as mine. Why? Isn't each mew supposed to have their own mark?'_

She continued to stare at it as she softly held her fingers on it.

"It's weird seeing us both with bare necks." She joked. "You know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have one." He then looked at her. "I think it looks cool." She smiled at his mew mark while he watched her.

"Well, time for us to go." She said patting his shoulder. She sat in the car waiting for Elliot to get in, which he did after covering back up his neck. After they took off Elliot was pretty much lost in thoughts.

"You haven't said a word since we left the beach.." She added but he didn't reply. Zoey felt like a sitting puppy. Afraid to move or say the wrong thing in case he'd snap at her for some reason.

"Elliot you have nothing to be ashamed about. I have one too. Sure, I didn't want to be some mutant superhero freak but at least you don't have someone who understands."

"Zoey no girl has seen my neck before, not even Miah. I'm just not used to it." Having a bare neck was like walking around naked for him, since Zoey exposed his mark he felt cold.

"I get it." She nodded. "Mark never did see mine after all."

"Isn't yours on your thigh?" He asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Oh." He faced back forward. "So that means you two haven't... you know..."

"-No of course not! I'm 16, I want to get married first!"

"Okay okay sheesh I was just asking."

Zoey's parents weren't home that night and she had left her keys at the beach somewhere so she had to spend the night at the cafe. Elliot gave her one of his t-shirts and some baggy shorts to sleep in and truly, she had never realized how terrifying and creepy the cafe was at night. (Okay guys for what I'm about to right down right now, leave a **review** if this has ever happened to you, and don't even try lying because you know it has and it is frustrating!)

At about 11:30pm Zoey was lying in bed in the guest room, but her bladder woke her up. She couldn't stop bouncing her legs around and holding herself because she needed to go so bad, but when she looked into the hallway she was WAY too scared to make it to the bathroom down the hall. She tried holding it until the morning but nature was calling- no- nature was beating a drum for the other side of the world to hear!

After a while she almost exploded she pulled herself together and slowly tip toed into the hallway. She had never been this petrified, the hallways didn't even look the same anymore, they looked so creepy now. The reason why she was tip toeing was because she didn't want to disturb Elliot as his room was right opposite the bathroom. As she made her way; jump-scaring her a hand slammed onto her shoulder.

" **BOO!** "

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why are you up baka?"

But Zoey ignored him. She turned her back to him and started to cry into her hands.

"Are you... are you crying?"

She cried even harder and put her hands in a praying position. She wasn't holding back at all and just let the tears do it job.

"Hey hey stop that." Elliot turned her body around by her shoulders and saw her face was pale and wet. So were her hands.

"Did I really scare you that bad?" He asked. She continued to cry really loudly and nodded.

"Never..." she whispered. She then walked closer to him and leaned one side of her body along with her hand onto him while sobbing into his chest.

"Never scare me like that again..." She cried.

"I..." He murmured. He had no idea she'd get _that_ scared. He really was sorry, but he couldn't admit that directly.

"I didn't mean to." He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her back, using his other hands to push her head to his shoulder while she cried.

 _ **Next day**_

When Zoey got to school Mimi was on an art trip and a majority of students were on a music trip including the Beggies- Oops! I meant Beckies (:)so she told Megan about how she had stayed at Elliot's the night before but she advised her not to tell anyone else about it. It was a shame the Becky's weren't in today because Zoey wanted to give her a piece of her mind for messing with her! Just kidding, she just wanted to confront them. But hey, there was always tomorrow. Then when Megan walked Zoey to work the two had walked 5 blocks straight without uttering a word. It was a record for them. It was kind of awkward since their last conversation was about Elliot.

Surprisingly Zoey had turned up the second to work that day. Corina was first but she was just drinking tea.

"Your early." Said Elliot when Zoey walked in.

"Phew, you see it too." Corina added. "I thought I was hallucinating."

"Haha very funny. Class was empty today so we got dismissed early. Now if you don't mind I need to get changed." She walked into the changing room and started dress. At the same time Elliot was walking down the same hallway to get to the lab when suddenly;

"AAAHHH!"

He heard screaming from the changing room and ran to the door holding his face to it.

"Zoey? Is everything okay in there?!" He knocked. She screamed even louder. It was something he really didn't want to do but he burst into the changing room and found Zoey standing on the bench in the corner of the room with nothing on but a lace pink bra and matching panties.

"What is it?!"

"S-S-S-S-SPIDER!"

Elliot went straight faced and lifted an eyebrow. "Is that it?!" He got a dustpan-and-brush and used it to sweep the spider out of the small window at the top of the room. When the commotion was over Zoey had realized Elliot was seeing her bare body and quickly held her uniform to cover herself. He didn't mean to but he found himself was staring at her body or at least her arms and legs since that was all that was showing right now. He had this sudden urge to just flip Zoey over get wild. Hey, he's a guy, he has hormones.

"E-Elliot get out!"

"You was to one that was screaming!"

"Well yeah and now I'm not screaming!"

"..You kind of are-"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUTTTT!" She screamed throwing clothes and him until he left.

 _ **Next day (in school)**_

 _ **(Ooo girl duh-ramaaa :D)**_

That morning Elliot gave her a ride to school. The last school bell had rung and Zoey met up with Megan and Mimi, they hadn't seen each other all day because of separate exams and trips; after they hugged and told each other how much they missed them Megan asked:

"Hey, you know they stopped writing about you in the school newspapers?"

"Yep, I finally found out who the person taking pictures of me was."

"Well who was it?" Mimi asked enthusiastically. Then the Becky'got to their lockers just up the hallway and were laughing like witches.

"It's a long story but the Becky's were manipulating one of my co-workers to do it! Huh, guess it wasn't that long..."

"So this was all _their_ fault? Zoey I'm sorry but are you going to take that? Those witches deserve a beat-down!" Megan said plumming her fist into her hand. Mimi sweat-dropped at looked at her softly pushing Megan's hands down.

"Easy girl..."

"No." Replied Zoey. "I don't want to directly start a fight unless it comes it that. I want to have a reasonable conversation with them and hope that they understand."

"Well they're right over there." Mimi pointed.

"Oh yeah your right. Okay guys: I'm just going to try _talking_ to them like civilised ladies and if that doesn't work I'm kicking her ass. No holding back."

"Good plan." They nodded. They headed over to the Becky's while they moved away from their lockers.

"Ew, what do you noobs want?"

"Becky I didn't come here to argue. I just thought you'd like to know I know all about your little set up with Bridget."

"H-how do you know that? See I told you we shouldn't have trusted her!"

"How dare you blame Bridget for this! This is _your_ fault and Bridget's my friend!"

"Pshk, obviously, it's not like you could do better." Snooted Beck#1 checking her nails.

Zoey gasped. At the mean time Elliot was waiting outside the school for Zoey in his car.

"Oh, excuuuse me?" Megan sassed. "At least _were_ not the ones that look like a set of Barbie's that got caught in a factory accident!"

"You better watch that mouth before I put my fist in it!" Becky#3 snapped.

"Save your breath Becky, these losers don't deserve our fists said Becky#1." And BTW take that mask off, Halloween is over." Zoey then gasped.

"Yeah? Well you could be useful in the army! After all your face kills faster than any bomb or gun!" Zoey snapped. She had no idea where this was all coming from, it was like she was finally letting out her in cat. RAWR!

"Oooooo!" Some students howled. People started to surround the six.

"I bet you were up all night coming up with that one." Said Becky#1.

"I'd like to hear better from you." Zoey snooted.

"Fine. Your so ugly hello kitty said goodbye to you." Said Becky#1 bending her fingers together in a "goodbye" or "ta-ta" motion while the crowd went "Ooo". (This is reminding me of a scene from white chicks.)

"Hello Kitty?" Mimi scoffed. "Please, what grade are you in?"

Then Megan added; "The smartest thing ever to come out of your mouth was a penis." Which made the crowd go "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Meanwhile Elliot was _STILL_ waiting for Zoey in the car.

"At least we can get one whenever we want." Said Becky#2. "Girls like you are why guys turn gay."

"Wow your actually pretty... fucking stupid." Mimi added.

"Cunt." Said Becky#2.

"Loser." Replied Mimi.

"Dumbass." Said Zoey.

"Whore." Replied Becky#1.

"Slut!" Said Megan.

"Dum...uh, doo doo head!"

"Wow, when you was coming up with there I could actually _hear_ the gears clicking."

"Oh so you wanna go there?" Becky #3 threw off her backpack as did Megan, then Becky#2 and then Mimi did the same.

Elliot got sick of waiting and though it wasn't his grounds to step on he went in the school to look for Zoey, though it was hard since he didn't know his way around.

Mark was at the same time on the second floor walking through the empty hallway and reading a book. Every two seconds a dozen of other students dashed past him like a heard of bulls.

"Hey Jacob wait! Why is everyone running upstairs?" He asked Jacob who was running as well.

"You didn't hear? Bro Zoey and the Becky's are at it right now!" He sprinted upstairs as Marks eyes widened and he heard the "fight fight fight!" chanting. He ran upstairs to see for himself.

"You really went through all this for a guy? That's a new low, even for you Becky." Zoey implied.

"He's not just any guy. He's your guy. Which makes now his _my_ guy. WHICH makes life more fun."

"So this is all some big joke to you?"

"Sure is."

"If you really want a joke you should try looking in the mirror."

"Uh- you did not just." Becky#1 pointed.

"Oh yes I did just."

"That's it, YOUR GETTING IT BITCH!" Becky#1 pounced on Zoey, Megan jumped on Becky#2 and Mimi roughed around with Becky#2 on the floor as the crowd chanted "fight fight!" and one kid was even taking a video.

Zoey was actually capable of killing Becky at this point thanks to her cat genes but that would be a little extreme so she held back.

Becky#1 threw a punch but Zoey ducked and scratched her face while they started to hit each other. Then there was Mimi and Becky#2 who were actually punching each other in the face and Megan and Becky #3 were pulling each other's hair around.

All of a sudden Elliot shoved the people out of the way and pulled Zoey back while Mark did the same on the opposite side and with Becky#1. Then two student members of the student council hurried to the scene and broke up the other two fights.

Their hairs were all in a big mess, Zoey's sleeve was ripped off, Becky#1's uniform was in shreds and her face had scratches, Mimi had a bruise on her forehead, Becky#2 had a noise bleed, Megan's hair was the biggest disaster from all the pulling and she had a bruise on her cheek and Becky#3's bow was missing from her uniform and her lip was cut as well as her makeup was everywhere.

"Zoey calm down, it's over!" Elliot shouted.

"No, let me at her!"

"Oh bring it BITCH!" Becky#1 yelled as Mark pulled her back. "Let go of me!"

"I'll snap her!" Megan yelled at Becky#3.

Suddenly the principle ran into the circle and was piping red.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! You seven are coming with me. And the rest of you GO HOME." The six girls gave each other evil glares while they followed the principle to his office as did Mark and Elliot.

Elliot waited outside the office while all he could hear was the girls yelling at each other. Then he heard;

"-And that's your final punishment! NOW GET OUT OF HERE." The door opened and Mark was the first to leave. Then the Becky's cut their eyes at the girls and turned left while Megan and Mimi faced Zoey.

"Well that was a bust." Said Megan crossing her arms with a plaster on her nose twitching it around. "And my nose really hurts."

"I'm going to see the school nurse; she doesn't get off until 4." Said Mimi.

"Good call." Replied Megan.

"Thanks for standing up for me guys." Zoey smiled.

"Anything for you Zoey." They said hugging her.

Well well, we got rebel in the house." Elliot smirked.

"Shut up." Once they got and sat in the car Elliot asked;

"So what did he say?"

"That I'm suspended for two weeks." She sighed leaning her head out on the window and staring at her school.

"Suspended?"

"Yep. Starting school fights is "against school rules."

"So is it just you?"

"Nope. The girls and the Becky's are too. But Marks not since he wasn't actually fighting. I'm so nervous, I've never been suspended before!"

"Relax, being suspended isn't that bad. I've been suspended lots of times."

"Wow I feel better already." She said sarcastically.

"You were wrong to pick a fight with nose girls though."

"You saw the way she was treating me!"

"But I would have expected you to be the bigger person and turn a blind eye. Don't you think you could have handled that whole situation more maturely?"

"Are you kidding me? She's humiliated me. Told lies about me. Told lies about US! And she has the nerve to sass me?! Urgh why are you here anyway?"

"Your parents aren't home and asked me to pick you up. You lost your keys right?"

"...Yeah..." She grunted. Elliot lifted his finger was ringed inside of a key ring with a key on it. "Here. Your mom got a new one but I might as well drop you home."

"Thanks. So what do I tell my parents about this?"

"The truth?"

"I can't! They'll ground me for like- LIFE!"

"You'd rather fake being sick for two weeks? I doubt they'll believe that."

So when Zoey's parents got home she told them what happened and they grounded her for two weeks. No video-games. No laptop. No xbox. She had to do more chores around the house and was only allowed to watch TV an hour a day, which was only enough for two shows. And she was not allowed out of the house unless it was for grocery shopping or taking out the trash OR if she was going to work. Not to mention she had to finish her finals at home with her dad watching her at all times to make sure she didn't cheat. They took away her cell phone privileges as well, they'd never been so restringing or harsh as parents in their life but Zoey's dad was convinced this was a new pattern of bad behaviour (which it was, Zoey isn't a bad girl) and wanted to be firm with her. He kept thinking; "Oh no! Were raising a delinquent! First boys and now this! What is happening to my little girl?!" Her mom had been fairly nicer than her dad though and a lot looser with the TV rights..

About one week later Zoey was tying a knot in the garbage bag. Her dad had left on _another_ business trip for the past two days and her mom was rushing out of the house.

"Poo-wee, did somebody die in here? It reeks!" Her mom said fanning her nose.

"Umm, it's the trash can?" Zoey replied.

"Oh. Well get it out of here ASAP." She started to throw on her shoes and jacket really quickly whilst talking really fast.

"Zoey something came up, an emergency meeting at work, and I really wanna explain it to you but I can't 'cos I don't have the time bit I don't know how long I'll be gone- where my purse? There's my purse! Ooo and since your dad won't be back I need you to paint that faint spot on the wall in the living room-"

"-What?! I can't paint!"

"Well I can't do it because I gotta go plus your father isn't here and your grounded! Remember no using phones no TV no computers no games no going out okay see you love you bye!"Zoey just stood astonished at her mom's stupidity and tightened the knot in the garbage bag. When she went outside to take the trash out she saw Elliot passing by. She had barely seen him for a week.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi."

"Still grounded?"

"Yep. Uh- did you want to come in?"

"Sure." He shrugged. When he got in she offered him some cookies but he kindly declined. She excused herself upstairs and when she came down she was wearing light wash denim overalls with a white off-shoulder stop and pink socks.

"Whoa, you get hired as a painter or something?"

"No. As part of my punishment my mom is making me paint that spot on the wall over there."

"She's relying on _you_ with a paintbrush!"

"Look If your just gonna sit there and insult me then you know where the door is but I need to start working on this wall."

She picked up the bucket of [choose your favorite color here] paint and dipped the paint brush inside of it. The faint spot was basically ¾ of the wall so Elliot grabbed a brush too.

"I don't need your help."

"Believe me you do."

And after that they worked together to paint the wall. When they were almost done Elliot bent down to put the paintbrush in the paint once more when he accidentally flicked some paint onto Zoey.

"Elliot you got paint on me!"

"I did not."

"Uh- yes you did, what else would this muck be all over my face?!"

"Your make-up?"

"No!"

"How do you know you didn't flick it on yourself?"

"Because I just saw you! You went like this-" She then used her paint brush to flick paint onto Elliot's face.

"Gross, some of that went in my mouth!"

"That's what you get." She laughed. So he flicked more paint at her, then she flicked some at him, "your not serious" he said flicking some at her and he ran to the other side of the room shielding his face. They ran around the room flicking paint at each other until Zoey tripped over and fell onto Elliot making them both land on the sofa. His hands were on her waist and her hands were pressed on his stomach. ' _Why does this keep happening?'_ They both thought.

Just then the key lock clicked on the door and Zoey's parents walked into the room. Yes, parent **s**. Meaning her DAD too!

His face flushed a deep shade of red and Zoey's mom just gasped with joy clapping her hands. The room was covered in splatters of [your favourite colour] paint and so were Elliot and Zoey. Steam blew out of his ears and nose until you could hear a _TOOOT!_

"ZOEY!" Her dad screamed.

"Uh oh." She murmured.

* * *

SO that's CH19! I know it was pretty cramped there was a lot I had to fit into this. ); I wasted NO time writing this as I started writing it **LITERALLY** about 7 minutes after I published CH18 lmfao I just couldn't wait! :D So what did you think? Be sure to tell me your thoughts by leaving a **review** as they encourage me a lot to make me post quicker and I read every single one! Weren't you glad those Becky's finally got what they deserved? Be sure to tell me what you thought and what has been your **favourite** chapter so far because I wanna know!

If there's nothing more to add see you in CH20! ;DDDDD

Next time: Zoey is convinced to throw a party while her parents are away but when un-invited guests crash everything starts to go down-hill.


	20. Chapter 20: A Party To Remember

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Also the beginning of this CH has been based on a CH from _A bet for A week_ by _Azilda_ , awesome TMM fanfic I loved it!

Hey guys and welcome to CH20! Also happy Friday, YAY! When I was writing my last chapter I thought to myself "why hasn't Zoey had _one_ high school party? Wouldn't that be fun?" so even though it was last minute notice and has nothing to do with romance I made this chapter. I just thought it would be nice to kick back and have a fun chapter but don't worry, I didn't leave out Zelliot romance :) Don't get too excited it's not that much. And if you guys are bored at home and just happen to be reading this you have permission to turn up to these songs and have a one man party! –rocks to baseline- I just wanna say now this chapter has a lot of music in it, I'm not going to be flooding the page with lyrics but I'm just going to name songs I listen to that can be used in a party and hope that you guys like it too, though I use modern music so if unless your (no offense) **old** your should know almost all of these. This CH gave me such an excuse to play my music :) And if you've watched bad neighbours starring Zac Efron (watched it three times) then imagine the CH like that. I've literally being staying up until like 4:30am writing this since I have less time after school and I was also thinking about how annoying it must be for you guys when I only upload one CH at a time so I'm uploading this one and the next at the same time for you! Be happy and enjoy CH20! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

They ran around the room flicking paint at each other until Zoey tripped over and fell onto Elliot making them both land on the sofa. His hands were on her waist and her hands were pressed on his stomach. ' _Why does this keep happening?'_ They both thought.

Just then the key lock clicked on the door and Zoey's parents walked into the room. Yes, parent **s**. Meaning her DAD too!

His face flushed a deep shade of red and Zoey's mom just gasped with joy clapping her hands. The room was covered in splatters of [choose your favourite color] paint and so were Zoey and Elliot. Steam blew out of his ears and nose until you could hear a _TOOOT!_

"ZOEY!" Her dad screamed.

"Uh oh." She murmured.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Party To Remember

"Zoey Monica Hanson just what on earth do you think your DOING?!"

"What the—my middle name isn't Monica!"

"I don't care what is going on here?!"

Elliot and Zoey looked at each other, paused, and then let go. She quickly got off of Elliot before fronting her dad.

"Dad I swear we fell!"

"Oh I'm sure you did!" He yelled sarcastically. "Your mother and I will not allow this! Will we honey?!"

"AHH! HE'S SO CUTE!" Zoey's mom bounced. Elliot and Zoey sweat dropped.

"Ma'am-"

"And SO WELL MANNERED!" She clapped.

' _This family is so weird...'_ Elliot thought.

"Why have you let this trouble maker into our home?!"

"Darling don't be so hasty." Zoey's mom smiled snuggling his arm. "Remember what we were like when we were youuung?"

' _Yeah like forever ago.'_ Zoey thought. "T-that is completely different! I'm not letting any more boys upset my Zoey!"

"Dad stop yelling!"

"Honey why don't you calm down and have some tea." Said Zoey's mother who lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. But he quickly stormed over to Elliot and pointed his finger at him.

"I'd like to have a word with you in the kitchen." He growled.

"Dad just leave him alo-!"

"Stay out of this!" He roared back. Without further a dew Zoey's dad stormed into the kitchen and Elliot just shrugged at the girls, then took his time to get up. Before he left the room Zoey stopped him and whispered;

"Your really gonna go in there? You know he's gonna try to kill you right?" Elliot responded by putting his hands in his pockets. "I think I've got this."

"NOW!" His dad barked, so Elliot followed him before her dad violently slammed the door.

"So when did you two become a couple?" Asked Zoey's mom.

"Couple?!"

"Yeah! I think you've got yourself a real keeper there!" She nodded nudging her elbow on Zoey's arm and winking. "And he's so cute too!"

"Mooom! Were not a couple!" Zoey moaned, her face turning red.

Once Zoey's dad slammed the door shut Elliot relaxingly leaned against the counter before he yelled-

"Get off that!"

So he quickly raised his butt off it and put his hands in a surrendering-action before putting his hands back in his pockets. Suddenly her dad pointed his finger angrily at Elliot again.

"Well well well, you trying to do things to my daughter? Things that shall not be mentioned in this house?! Your probably the reason why she got suspended, are you trying to change my daughter?!"

"Whoa hold up... We just fell."

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME MY LITTLE ANGEL FOR YOUR STUPID ACTIONS!"

"I wasn't..." Elliot said awkwardly motioning his eyes away.

"Now you listen here and you listen good, I don't want you anywhere near my little girl got it? She's already had one boy break her heart and I'll be damned if it happened twice! I won't let you take my princess away from me! And now I want you to walk out of that door and I don't want to see you in this house ever again, do I make myself clear?"

Elliot just continued to stare at Zoey's dad until he blurted out a loud snicker.

"W-what are you laughing at young man?!" The snicker turned into a full on laugh, Elliot was now crouching and slapping his knee although Zoey's dad's wasn't too happy. His face went from angry to gaped and his finger deflated like a balloon. Dang it, he had just wasted the best speech he ever had.

"I-I said what are you laughing at?!"

"You." He laughed.

His face tooted red again. "WHAT?!"

"You're over reacting like she always does. It's funny." He smirked. "And sorta cute I guess you could say."

"C-CUTE?! I am a man and YOUUU are a boy, I do not do 'cute'! And why are you smirking? You should be frightened!"

"But your not scary." He shrugged.

"Pwuh-N-not-noh-pfft-whu-HUH?!" He screeched losing his yell.

"Not one bit. And Believe me sir I know scary- and I wasn't going to do anything to her. Strawberry and I aren't-"

"Did you just call her strawberry?!" Elliot then sweat dropped but then smirked;

"Yes I did."

At that moment Zoey's dad fainted for about five seconds and then jumped back up like some kind of ninja, pointing his finger in Elliot's face once again. Only this time he'd run out of things to say and was making quiet squeaks out of his mouth whilst Elliot held out his ear and grinned.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"*wheeze* *wheeze*"

"Yes, I did call her strawberry. Everyone does, it's no big deal. And you know what? You're not going to stop me from calling her that or knowing her. We all know I'm a guy and she's a... Zoey. But who cares? You sir, have serious trust issues and need to understand not every guy out there is out to get your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her so try putting yourself in her shoes every once in a while. It's impossible to stop your children from making mistakes in life.. sometimes you gotta let them make them on they're own so they won't make them again... or else they're not really living, are they? And If we're as bad as you say then do you really think you would you have met your wife?"

"I... I..."

"That's what I thought. So maybe you should chill out and let Zoey live _her_ life, even if that includes her spending time with me. Who knows? The fate of the world could depend on it..."

 _ **Shortly after**_

Elliot walked back into the living room to join the ladies with his hands in his pockets.

"You're alive!" Zoey cheered.

"Uh, yeah but someone better check if your dad is." Elliot said carelessly throwing his thumb back.

"Darling!" Her mom hurried to the kitchen. Zoey's dad was found in the corner of the room with his hands over his head rocking back and forth repeating "she can't grow up! She can't!"

"What did you do to him?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing much, I was just being straight with him." Zoey's mom just warmed his shoulders and mimmed "Go! Save yourself!" to Zoey and Elliot.

Elliot quickly grabbed his jacket and Zoey silently shoved him out the house. They were now both on the front porch.

"Heh, sorry about my dad."

"No problem, he just cares for you. We all do." Zoey suddenly felt her heart speed up until Elliot flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"And by 'we' I mean the team. Stop getting yourself into trouble baka." He said walking away.

"Your such a jerk!" She yelled before heading back inside and shutting the door. _'Pshk, yeah right. I know he didn't mean the team.'_

 _ **Over a week later...**_

About a week and a half passed completely uneventfully and Zoey and her friends were back at school. Two weeks before the fight the whole year started their summer exams meaning the three had to do their final ones during suspension. But now that fight was almost three weeks ago the finals were finished.

On their second day back at school the three all squealed and jumped around in the hallways excited that their finals were over.

"I can't believe we've completely finished our finals!" Mimi cheered. "I feel so proud!"

"I know, we so deserve to celebrate!" Zoey replied.

"Oh my god are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Megan squealed.

"Totally thinking what your thinking!" Mimi replied.

"Zoey are you thinking what Mimi's thinking I'm thinking?"

"Uh, YAH! ...But why don't you just tell me in case Mimi doesn't know?" So Mimi gave her a strump face.

"Duuuh... A PAAARRTYYY!"

"A party?"

Megan and Mimi both lapped their hands onto Zoey's. (MMP ep1, if you know you know.)

"Yes! We should totally throw one to celebrate all of our hard work!" Mimi smiled, then Megan gasped." We can do it this weekend!"

"That's a great idea!" Mimi replied. "There can be music and balloons and streamers and soda and a chocolate fountain and a urinal ice sculptor and laser lights and—"

"Whoa whoa wait, why a urinal ice sculptor?"

"Uh- all the best parties have urinal ice sculptors."

"So Zoey are you in?!" Megan did her super creepy grin as did Mimi.

"Well I guess it depends, where are you guys throwing it?"

"Oh _I_ can't throw it. My house is too small." Said Megan.

"And my parents will be home. And believe me, they hate parties." Mimi replied. "They're like those reading nerds, our whole living room is a library."

"So you want _me_ to throw it?"

"You said your parents won't be home anyway didn't you?" Megan asked.

"Well yeah but I don't know the first thing about throwing parties." She told them.

"You don't have to worry about that-just leave that to us! You just look pretty and put on a smile." Megan said lifting her cheeks to make a smile face.

"So are we doing this?" Mimi asked.

"I don't see why not!" Zoey said back and they screamed with joy again. For the rest of that week Zoey was planning the party with the girls, mostly over the phone, due to the pressure she would be super annoying at work... Elliot was in his room at his desk doing work but Zoey kept screaming his name from downstairs. He tried his best to ignore it but she just kept getting louder. He couldn't hear himself think with her racket going on in the background so he slammed his pen on the table and stormed downstairs. ' _That girl is being even more dumb and annoying than usual today!'_

 _"_ Where the hell is he?! Elliot! ELLIOT!"

"WHAT!"

"For the millionth time I... NEED... A... BREAK! She stomped.

"You've had enough of a break." Zoey went extremely silent and gave that pissed off "um... s-sorry say that again I didn't quite catch that bitch" look. She waved her index finger at him.

"...Excuse me?"

"Uh oh..." Corina smirked lifting her tea cup. "Your in for it now..."

"Here it goes." Elliot murmured rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Corina over there has been sitting in that seat slurping tea since she changed which was THREE HOURS AGO! Bridget broke- oh I don't know- At least a 100 plates today which **I** had to clean up between orders, Kiki is too busy entertaining to actually SERVE any of the customers OR clean up her mess and Renee isn't even HERE! So excuuuse me but I'm. Taking. A. Break!" Elliot stayed silent for a moment. He turned around and folded his arms.

"...You get 10 minutes."

"Whoa! Elliot you actually gave in?" Corina gasped.

"Yes. She's right, she does do most of the work around here unlike _some_ lazy people." Elliot added.

"Hey!"

Usually Zoey would spend her break somewhere as far away from the cafe as possible but she used her entire break on one of the outdoor lunch tables talking on the phone about the party that was tomorrow. When Elliot came to tell Zoey her break was over she quickly hang up and put on a forced smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Becaauusseee you're... *sickened gulp* ..the best boss ever?"

Elliot just raised an eyebrow "Whatever," and went back inside while Zoey followed. She felt like vomiting in her mouth for just saying that. When she got back to the cafe Corina was taking a cat nap with a pink fancy silk sleeping blindfold saying "princess" on it which made her angry. Early the next morning Zoey's parents were rushing to put their coats on and zipping their bags. They both had two separate business trips in the same area that was out of town.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself honey?"

"Yes mom."

"You sure she can't come with us? She might try bringing around that blonde boy again.."

"Dad!"

"What? You might!"

"Oh I don't wanna leave my baby here alone!" Zoey's mom started suffocating Zoey is hugs.

"It's only two days, you guys leave me alone all the time. Besides if you don't want me here then why don't you just bring me with you?"

Her mom pressed Zoey's cheeks together with her palms and put on a big smile. "I wish we would baby but..."

"...But?"

"We don't want you to come." She said in a friendly voice still with a smile on her face. Zoey's mom just giggled and gave her kisses around her face.

"Ooo I'm going to miss you so much my little straaawberry!"

"Alright go mom your late!" She muffled.

"Your right! Come on honey!" Her mom quickly rushed out of the door while her dad whispered in Zoey's ear;

"If I hear you've been inviting any more boys you're grounded for life."

"Got it." She winked. Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye then rushed out but her mom popped back in.

"Forgot my car keys! Oh- and Zoey if you get hungry there's some money on the table over there! Love you bye!" And then she left. Zoey went into the kitchen and on the table was $20 with a note saying "money to order out, no wild parties xx" Zoey chuckled at it and had some cereal for breakfast. Elliot had closed the cafe AGAIN that day because Renee was doing a fashion show, Kiki had to watch her sibling and Corina had a ballet recital so there was really no point of two waitresses working on a Saturday.

 _ **10:05am (An hour later)**_

Megan and Mimi rang to doorbell with bags and bounced excitedly at the door. Once Zoey opened the door she stared lost by they're huge joker-like smiles. "Why are you guys here so early? The party doesn't start til' 8."

"Well duh we know that silly!" Said Mimi. "That's why we're here, we better get started!"

"Already? But it's still earl-" They welcomed themselves inside and pulled Zoey into the upstairs bathroom. They were each carrying a bag, one was large and the other was XXXL!

"Ohhh so the big bag is for decorations and smaller one is for makeup and clothes" Zoey pointed.

"Nope. Other way round." Megan replied.

"Enough talking. Let's get beatified!"

 _ **7:31 pm**_

Megan and Mimi AND Zoey had really gone all out, it was their first party in a long time and Zoey's first party ever. There was tons of soda, punch, huge speakers and stereos, spotlights, balloons, party poppers, streamers, glow up in the dark lights/sticks everywhere, colourful lanterns outside and snacks. No one had turned up yet except for the dj who was setting up his stuff since the party started at 8.

Mimi wore a silky white layered cami top with a tight short colourful patterned skirt, gold bangles and black wedges. She threw on some clear lip gloss and some eyeliner along with a hair clip. Megan went totally #swag tonight and wore a black crop top that said "dope" with denim shorts, a thick brown belt, a high school jacket and jordans. She also painted her nails orange, curled her hair and put on lipstick with some light face powder. And now for zzooooeeeyey :D

Zoey wore a cute pink bralette-kind of dress with adorable pink platforms and a locket. Her hair was in usual pigtails and she put on eyeliner and pink lip gloss. She also painted her nails pink.

"WEEEE!" They all screamed.

"Okay, we. Look. A-mazing!" Megan cheered.

"I know, especially Zoey, you look too adorable!"

"Thanks Mimi! So what did you guys tell your parents?"

"I told them that I was staying over at Stacey's to study." Said Mimi.

"Niiice. I said NOT going to a party." Said Mimi.

"...And they believed that?"

"O don't they, they just said "That's nice honey."

"Well are you guys ready to get this party starteeeedd?"

"YEAH!"

People started to turn up and the more people, the more music. When an hour had passed the house was packed with people partying, singing, cheering, talking, dancing, eating and well- just having a good time. A majority of the time Mimi was mingling, Megan was eating all of the Pringles and Zoey was dancing. –here's your chance to turrrn uuupp-

Here were the key songs that played so far:

(This was pretty much an excuse for me to mention songs I like :/ I tried using the well-known ones so sorry if you don't like any of them some are a little explicit.)

 _-AYO by Chris brown ft Tyga_

 _-Freak of the week by Krept and Konan ft Jeremih_

 _-Promise by Kid ink ft Fetty Wap_

 _-Bitch better have my money by Rihanna and work by Rihanna_

 _-Where are u now and Sorry by Justin Bieber_

 _-7/11 by Beyonce (/Renee Roberts ;)_

 _-The Hills by The Weeknd_

 _-Show me by Kind ink ft Chris Brown_

 _-Numb by August Alsina_

 _-DUM DEE DUM by keys and krates (Jikay remix)_

 _-I wanna be with you by Dj khaled ft Future, Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross_

Everyone was dancing around waving their glow sticks (since that was the theme) the night was going really well. Meanwhile Elliot was in his room with nothing to do. Zoey was dancing with Mimi when a red-haired boy and a brunette boy came to them. "Wanna dance?" They asked. Zoey and Mimi smiled at each other excitedly and yelled "Sure!" over the pounding music, then danced with them. The party was crazy. People were making up dance battles, bigger girls were twerking on boys (lol!) in the middle of the dance floor and at least everybody did the whip and nae nae a hundred times. Yes this was definitely going down into school history.

 _ **In a hotel out of town**_

"Darling have you seen my strawberry shampoo?" Zoey's mom asked her dad, coming out the bathroom with a guacamole face mask on and curlers in her hair while he laid there reading the newspaper. "Howard...?" He turned and screamed.

"Ahh honey there's a monster!" He screamed like a little girl. She removed the cucumbers from her eyelids and placed her hands on her hips giving him **the look**. "Oh heh heh... Hi honey! Still as beautiful as ever." He winked clicking his fingers while she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Zoey's alright."

"As long as she's not with that hooligan again she's fine."

"But what if she's throwing a party or something? You know how wild teenagers can get."

"She's a good kid, she would never allow something like that to happen."

 _ **Back at home**_

"WOOP WOOP! WOOP WOOP!" Everyone cheered. Two hours later the house started to get a little crowded so the three met up outside.

"Okay, is it just me or is this place getting crowded?" Zoey asked.

"Totally getting crowded." Mimi nodded.

"But what do we do?" Megan asked. They turned around and even more kids were coming to the house in party shirts. Kids they didn't even recognise.

"Alright we agreed on 50 people, how many people did you guys invite?!" Said Zoey. All three of them flipped out their phones and went on their previous broadcast list. (By the way the names I'm about to throw out are COMPLETELY random I made them on the spot.)

Zoey listed; "I invited Brad, Daniel, Clara, Kate, Rebecca, Zac and everyone from the acting class, which adds about 9 more people."

"I invited..." Said Mimi scrolling. "Cameron, Lucy, Mario, Chad, Sara, Justin, and the football team. That's 32 in total."

Megan then looked at her phone. "Well I only invited Josh, Branden, Taylor, Venessa, Chloe, Ciara and Al.

"Al?" Zoey said confused.

"Yeah, Al." Zoey and Mimi looked at each other cluelessly then back and Megan. "Al?" Megan said slower. "You know, that guy we all have at the top of our contacts list?"

"I don't have an Al." Said Mimi.

"Me neither. What's his last name?" Zoey asked.

"-Contacts." Zoey and Mimi then slapped their heads hard at Megan's stupidity. "..What?"

"That's ALL CONTACTS you idiot! A. L. LLL!" Mimi screamed.

"...ohhhhh..." Megan nodded slowly. Jhee, who would have known Megan was so popular?

"So now what do we do? Should we cancel the party?" Zoey asked.

"No way! We are NOT giving up!" Said Megan. "That party looks totally insane... in a good way... And there's got to be about 150 people here. I'm not sure there's anything we _can_ do... Maybe we should just let the night dye down on it's own?" Meanwhile Elliot was still lying on his bed when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Elliot? It's Zoey's mother."

"Oh. Hello Mrs Hanson." ' _How the hell did she get my number?'_

"EEK! What a gentleman!" Elliot was kinda used to it so he just rolled his eyes.

"Is Zoey with you?" She asked.

"She's not here."

"Oh okay, well she said she'd call us today but she didn't and she's not answering her phone. If your not too busy and since you live close by we were wondering if you could check on h-"

"NO we weren't!" Zoey's dad shouted, but the ruffling of Zoey's mom pushing her dad's face away could be heard.

"So could you check on her please and tell her we'll be back in about an hour and a half? We're coming home early."

"Uh yeah sure."

"Thank you a bunch, bye."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUG-" But the phone hang up before Zoey's dad could continue his screaming in the background. Elliot sighed checking the time (10:30) and made his way to Zoey's house since he had nothing better to do. _'Why should **I** check up on her? I'm not the bodyguard..' _ When he got there he noticed the house was one of the only ones in the neighbourhood with bright lights still on with the loud sounds of music blasting through the streets and people cheering. When Zoey went into the upstairs bathroom there was a guy shouting "best party eveerr!" out of the window and two people even making out. This was like some sort of scene from bad neighbours.

"Hey get out of here!" She yelled scaring them away. Then a guy broke a vase downstairs and Mimi yelled at him. When Zoey got downstairs she noticed Elliot walking inside and looking around the place with his hands in his pockets. Then a group of kids came to the centre of the room and a girl shouted:

"OMG we should totally play 7 minutes in heaven!" A group clapped along. "So who's up first?"

A fat sweaty boy with garlic sauce all over his mouth called out "Me and Zoey Hanson!" Zoey cringed and leaned back. _'Ewww, no way.'_

"Uh-no." Said the girl making the boy pout. Then she spotted Elliot coming through the door and obviously recognising him from his well-known sexy image. "Hey, how about Me and Elliot Grant?!"

"Please, Elliot Grant doesn't want YOU." Someone shouted.

"Fine. I know! Zoey and Elliot, you have seven minutes in heaven!"

"What?!"

Two students then shoved them into the closet while Zoey just blushed. Once the girl closed the door things got awkward. Fast.

"Nice party." Elliot nodded sarcastically.

"It _was_ going well until Megan invited the whole school. And half of these people aren't even _in_ high school, I saw a hobo in there!"

"No kidding. So _they_ planned out this big party? I should have known you couldn't pull off a big event like this."

"Just hush up!"

"...But you look pretty tonight."

"Elliot I don't have time for your dumb insults so if you don't mind- wait did you just say I looked pretty..?"

"Yeah..." He shrugged.

"Oh... t-thanks."

"I don't see why you're so stressed out. Every party gets crashed, totally normal. A few extra people came, so what?"

"SO WHAT?! It's not just a few people Elliot! This party has gotten way out of the hand and I have no idea what to do."

"Hmm...'"

"Don't just go _hmm_ do something!" She said hitting his arm with a long sock.

"I've got an idea." Then he whispered to her the plan.

"Elly that's brilliant!"

"Of course it is, _I_ thought of it. Not that I care, this is youe problem. But you should get these people out soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Your parents are on their way over."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, looks like someone's going to be in a heap of trouble." A smirk cracked on his perfect lips. "Good luck." Before reaching out for the door handle Zoey gripped his hand.

"No, WE are going to be in a heap of trouble!"

"We? I have nothing to do with this."

"I don't care, you're here now so you've gotta help me! Come on let's go-"

"Wait, we still have two more minutes..."

"Huh-?"

He quickly pushed her shoulders to the wall and she quivered slightly out of nerves. His body slowly closed the distance between them. He then moved his lips inches away from her ear, letting his tender breath caress it and whispered;

"Baka." Making Zoey angry all of a sudden.

"D-don't do that you jerk!" She said pushing him away.

When the seven minutes were up and they came out the crowd woo'ed them. Zoey told Megan and Mimi the plan so they split up. Mimi stood in living room where most of the noise was, Megan waited in the backyard and Zoey stood beside the front door.

"Now." He said to Zoey and she nodded. She opened the door wide as a signal. Elliot pulled out from his pocket a small tube-looking stick and removed the lid. (MMP ep6 reference!) The stick released a stream of smoke which soon turned into a cloud of it and he waved it subtly in front of his stomach. He used it for predisite evacuations, in case of emergencies. That was Mimi's que to switch off the loud speakers by pulling out the giant plug from the wall. All the partying kids slowly stopped dancing and looked around in confusion whilst moaning and murmuring.

"FIRE! Run, run for your lives!" Elliot shouted.

The people were all rushing out of the house like ants covering their mouths so they didn't inhale smoke. Zoey stood at the door leading everybody out and every person that walked past her said something like "BEST PARTY EVER DUUUUDE!" or "OFF THE CHAIN PARTY BRAH, SO COMING NEXT YEAR!" And in case you were wondering Megan's role was to get rid of the people in the back yard. When everyone was gone the three girls cheered.

"Yay, we did it!" Mimi cheered.

"Thank Elliot, it was his idea!" Zoey replied.

"Uhh, don't thank me yet..." Elliot was stood away looking at the house with crossed arms. When the girls stood behind him the realised the house was completely trashed.

The speakers and wires were tangled, the rug had soda spills all over it, food was everywhere, there were six broken vases and ornaments, light bulbs were blown out, confetti was everywhere and so was the smell of smoke. Empty bottles were at every corner and there were popped balloons hanging on the chandelier.

"This. Is. Bad." Said Megan.

"I-I mean, it's not _that_ bad r-right. We can fix this no problem!" Zoey nervously laughed until Megan pinched her lips together.

"No. It's that bad."

"Just hang on a second.." Mimi nodded. "Maybe.. maybe we can fix this. At least before Zoey's parents get home."

"It'll take some work but your right." Zoey nodded back. "But there's just not enough of us to get this place fixed up in time."

"-Allow us to help." They all turned to the direction of the voice and saw five party guests who came back to help clean up. "You threw the best party ever, let us repay you." The boy smiled.

This was like the second time Zoey and Elliot had to hurry to clean a place up before someone got home. (CH12 remember?)

Elliot and a boy carried away the stereos and wires, Mimi packed away all of the glow in the dark decorations, then she took down the streamers and threw away the deflated balloons while Megan swept and mopped the floors. One girl hoovered the furniture and the rugs and another washed the dishes whilst someone helped dry them. Then a boy cleaned away the broken stuff and Elliot changed the light bulbs while everyone else did things like throw away trash and left over food. The garbage bag ended up being larger than Zoey. Zoey even struggled to get it in the trash can and had to throw it in the neighbours.

"It reaks in here!" Megan squealed, so Zoey sprayed out the house with some air freshener so kill the stench of smoke had food. While they were just fixing the house up the house phone called so Zoey shh'ed everyone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there my little strawberry!"

It was Zoey's mom so she pressed the speaker button.

"Hey mom."

"Is everything going alright at home?"

"Yeah, just here watching TV by myself."

"Okay just wanted to let you that were about ten minutes away, can't wait to see you!"

"...me too." She said emotionless before hanging up.

"10 MINUETS?! That's not enough time!"

"Zoey calm down." Said Megan. "Look, the house is almost spotless." About three minutes later the house was back to normal, except for the number of stuff that was missing since it got broken. Just then the students that came to help out thanked Zoey for the party and left the house.

"We did it!" Mimi cheered.

"Yep!" Megan agreed. "But I feel like we're forgetting something..."

"Me too." Said Zoey. "Like there's something we forgot to clean.."

"Look down." Said Elliot opening an eye. The girls all looked down and their clothes were stained, smelled bad and were covered in everything they tried to throw away.

"Oh no! We forgot to clean **ourselves**!" Zoey panicked.

"Okay, you still have time for an emergency shower! Said Megan. "Good luck!"

"What?! You can't leave!"

"Sure we can!" Replied Mimi. "Were not letting your parents go bonkers on _us._ See ya'!"

"Wait don't leave m- and their gone."

"You should really take a shower Zoey."

"Mehh you should really take a shower Zoey." She mimicked. "You think I don't know that?!" She hurried upstairs and quickly had a 'strawberry' shower and got into some pink pj's and bunny slippers. Then brushed her hair around to make it look casual. Now she pretty much looked like she'd been laying down on the sofa all night.

"How do I look?" She said excited that she got changed so fast.

"Sluggish."

"Hmmmph!" She growled.

"Kidding." He smirked.

"Elliot you may be a jerk but your a life saver too, thanks for helping me!"

"It's not like I had much of a choi-" She then gave him a big hug. Elliot could feel every part of her pressed against his body. But then she blushed and quickly pulled away hoping it didn't just get awkward. "Sorry I was just excited..." When she looked up he was gazing at her and they both staring into each other's twinkling eyes. They slowly moved in closer and Elliot cupped one side of her face, but just when they're lips were inches apart...

The sound of Zoey's parents walking to the door was loud.

They quickly looked at each other and moved away. "You should probably um... go out the back."

"Yeah, I was planning to. Oh, and if you don't want this little party secret getting out to your parents you have to do something for me."

"Blackmail. What a surprise. What is it?"

"Oh _here_ are my keys!" Her mom said.

"No time to tell you. I'll let you know tomorrow." And left for his escape.

"Goodnight..?"

The key lock clicked so Zoey quickly laid herself onto the sofa, threw the blanket over her and switched on the TV to make it look like she was in that position all night..

"Hi honey!"

"Oh hey mom, didn't even hear you coming."

"You haven't been inviting _booyyysss_ have you?"

"No daaad..."

"Good." And then her dad exited the room. After Zoey's mom smothered her in kisses they went upstairs and Zoey was left alone to think.

' _We almost kissed. Okay, I admit it. I love Elliot. I don't just have those blind confusing feelings for him anymore, I actually love him. I... I'm over Mark and I want to be with Elliot. And I'm sure he loves me too, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kiss me right? But I can't TELL him that I love him, he'll just laugh at me or something. But it must be a sign if we've almost kissed_ _ **this**_ _many times. And it must be a sign that dad didn't kill Elliot after seeing him. Maybe he's... the one? Usually I'd say that's crazy but what's not crazy these days? I mean, I love Elliot, that's just about as crazy has things get.'_

Interrupting Zoey's thoughts was the ring of the doorbell. When Zoey's mom answered it was the fat grumpy neighbour who was wearing a purple robe and her hair in curlers. She was holding a sack of garbage.

"Dees belong toh you?" She asked angrily.

"What? No..." Zoey's mom replied.

"Don you lie toh meh. Your daughter been dumping trash een ma bin again hah?"

"N-no. I assure you we didn't leave you this bag of... party decorations?" Said Zoey's mom looking into the bag and then slowly turning to Zoey who just pretended to be asleep.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter! This one probably has the least amount of romance because it was all about the fun. In earlier chapters I wanted to include a sleepover episode but that won't fit into the story so I'm afraid I can't do that ;( Oh well. On a different topic have you ever noticed each chapter I have uploaded has a theme? Like CH8's theme is baking and CH16&17 is the amusement park. I always try to make themes for each chapter but I'm afraid after this one there will be no more themes, just a pure love story now. Maybe I'll throw in something here and there but the theme of this CH was a party and this is the last themed chapter. You can cry now. Okay, so I know I said this chapter was going to change a lot and the next chapter was going to be-like-the LIFE CHANGING chapter but there's been a teeny change in plans so CH22 is going to be the ULTIMATE most LIIIFFE changing chapter for definite this time :ooooo But seriously, CH21 is when it all happens and CH22 will make you die I'm sure of it. Sorry, I'm one of those people who always wanna tell but i can't so It's killing meeee! *covers mouth*

See you in... what's the next chapter again? What's 9+10? 211111111111! :D

Next time: No more hiding it, we love each other. -You'll have to wait and see... :)


	21. Chapter 21: Sensitive

Disclaimer: Pew Pew! Happy Friday if it's Friday for you and if it's not happy whatever-day! Not the owner of TMM/MMP as you already know.

Hellooo peoples I'm here with CH21, where it all begiiinnnsss. No more games. No more stalling. No more pretending Dun-dun-duuuun... meh I'm exaggerating ;) But let's just say if you've made it this far your on season 2, further than I thought you'd get! :D Now I'm going to be real with you guys, from the end of this CH to the end of the story I have actually been planning since this story first started. Yep I've planned the future of this story though not everything is for certain. So I've been scheming these future CH's while you've been reading the story.. if that makes sense. *Does sneaky laugh* But the next brings us to a whole new level :oooooo for more info on that read my notices at the bottom of the page **WHEN** you are done reading. Leave a **review** and remember, I still wanna know what your favorite CH has been so far so tell me! Enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Interrupting Zoey's thoughts was the ring of the doorbell. When Zoey's mom answered it it was the fat grumpy neighbour who was wearing a purple robe and her hair in curlers. She was holding a sack of garbage.

"Dees belong toh you?" She asked angrily.

"What? No..." Zoey's mom replied.

"Don' you lie toh meh. Your daughter been dumping trash een MAH bin again hah?"

"N-no. I assure you we didn't leave you this bag of... party decorations?" Said Zoey's mom looking into the bag and then slowly turning to Zoey who just pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Chapter 21: Sensitive

The next morning Zoey, Elliot, Wesley and mini mew were about 10 feet underground wearing yellow light helmets and had pickaxes.

"Your making me mash rocks?!" Zoey screamed.

"I told you, if I kept your party animal secret from your parents you had to do something for me. So just hurry up and dig." Elliot replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Um newsflash: I'm your boss."

"I don't care! And I'm not a party animal! Are you some sort of slave trader or something? [MMP ep 25, the love is real when you remember every line from each episode ;)] It was bad enough you reduced my pay AND make me run around a stupid cafe 6 days a week AND make me stay later than anyone else but now your making me dig through the ground like some kind of minor?!"

"Calm down, that doesn't mean this isn't important."

"Huh?"

"What he means is we could use your extra hand." Wesley smiled. "Let me explain. Elliot and I did some research and we believe there might be a drop of blue aqua somewhere underground from here. We would send our tracker to find a more accurate location as to where it is but it has no access to the blue aqua from above ground. It's just far too deep down to reach right away so we have to make a head start and create an entrance, like a deep crack. The tracker then alerts the signal built inside of mini mew which calls him to collect blue aqua."

"Ohhh." Zoey nodded. "I'm surprised the cyniclons haven't got it yet, they're being so quiet. I haven't punched a predisite in months."

"I know, It's rather suspicious..." Neither one of them had yet noticed Elliot was no longer working and resting in his chair.

"Okay, I get it now." Said Zoey. When she noticed Elliot slacking off she yelled; "Hey what are you doing just sitting there?!"

"Taking a break."

"B-Break?! Wesley and I have been doing all the work and you've only been digging for like, 45 seconds!"

"What can I say? It's taken a lot out of me." He shrugged. "Besides last time I checked YOU worked for ME."

"ARRRG your so annoying!" She fumed. Elliot then got an idea and smirked. "Don't get mad at me just because you're not as strong."

"I'm not WHAT?"

"That's the reason why you're so mad. You just want _my_ help 'cause you can't handle it yourself."

"WHY YOU- THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Prove it. I bet you can't break _all_ of these rocks faster than me."

"Hah, your on." She started bashing the rocks with the back of her axe like a whacking machine at the arcade while he just leaned back and watched. When Zoey finished she turned and said; "Bam! Bet you can't beat that!"

"No thanks."

"WHAA?!"

"Changed my mind. Besides there's nothing to me to do, you've done my work for me."

"You son-of-a—You just made that game up so I would do your work!"

"I thought you could do with the exercise." He shrugged. "You're getting a little fa-" Zoey then threw a pebble at his head. "Ow! I was going to say fast!"

"Liar!"

While mini mew continued to fly around Wesley broke a rock and created another entrance. Then Mini mew started to glow blue and fluttered his wings. Wesley kneeled down to get a closer look.

"This must be it." Then he threw down his sticky tracker through the deep hole before standing back up. "Well, I guess our work here is done." Zoey dusted off the sand from her knees and when Eliot turned her butt was in great view so he sweat dropped and turned.

"I'll wrap up the ropes." Said Zoey lifting one end.

"I'll do it." Elliot lifted the other.

"Uh you haven't helped all day when I've been telling you to and now that were about to leave you wanna do something? Pfft let me do it-"

"I can handle it-"

"Well I can wrap it quicker!"

"You complained that I don't help and now-"

"It's too late now so stop being difficult and just let me-"

They started tugging the rope until it stretched and threw them together, making them spin and meet up in the middle, stomach-to-stomach. Elliot cleared his throat and Zoey blushed unwrapping herself.

"You know what? I changed my mind. You do it." She said slapping the rope in his hands and walking off. Then Wesley drove them back to the cafe.

"Thanks for helping us today Zoey." Wesley smiled. "I'm sure Elliot is very grateful too although he might now quite show it, isn't that right Elliot?"

"Hmph."

"Care for a pastry puff?" Wesley offered.

"I really shouldn't. I'm supposed to be starting a diet."

"You sure could use it." Elliot grunted turned away.

"I'm not even fat you pig!"

"Heh I'm sure he was only kidding." Wesley nervously laughed.

"Well I better go. I have a TON of homework calling me." As soon as she got home she sat at her desk for the rest of the day doing piles and piles of homework she hadn't spent her past holiday doing. When she was studying she couldn't help but look up at the picture of Elliot, her and the gang every two seconds, which was kind of distracting. Either way she smiled every time.

The next morning Zoey was still in her desk chair but papers were scattered, books were flipped, doodles were drawn and her face was flat on the desk. Loud snores escaped her mouth until her mom burst in.

"Knock knoooock. Zoey it's moondaaay!" She sung.

"Go away." She muffled. Then after about five seconds she jumped up with a pencil stuck to her cheek. "AH! It's MONDAY!" She got ready and left for school, trying to run for the gate but the books in her bag slowed her down.

Everywhere Zoey went that day people were complimenting her for throwing such an awesome party and she even had a name for best party thrower, even though it was her first time.

"Zoey!" A boy clicked.

"Hey Marcus."

"Yo, totally off the chain party BRAH! So when's your next one?!" Zoey looked over his shoulder and saw a certain blonde with a hat on looking down with his hands in his pockets, he was walking by at the end of the hallway.

' _No way... what is HE doing here? Is he stalking me or something?'_

"Elliot?!"

"Who?"

"Oh, not you Marcus. I just thought I saw..."

"You saw...?"

"...Be right back!" She ran to the bottom of the hallway and looked left, seeing the back of Elliot making a walk downstairs. She could _swear_ that was him. So she dashed down to the lower level and next thing she knew she was on this crazy goose chase.

Finally he stopped outside the poetry clubroom and Zoey, looking like a psycho, barged through the door and slammed a hand on his shoulder as well and pulling his hat off.

"AHA! I've got you Elly!"

"Uhh Zoey..?" Said Mimi. Zoey turned to her and blinked twice before looking at the boy that was staring at her with frightened eyes. It definitely wasn't Elliot, his eyes were brown and he had freckles everywhere.

"Oops! Sorry heh heh I thought you were somebody else gotta go byeee!" She threw his hat back at hiim before nervously laughing and running backwards.

 _ **Shortly after, lunch**_

"Zoe have you like, gone off your radar?" Megan asked.

"Yeah just what were you thinking ripping off that guy's hat like that?" Asked Mimi.

"Guys I'm telling you he looked just like Elliot!"

"Uh, no he didn't. Sure he was blonde but that doesn't mean they have to look similar." Said Mimi.

"OMG what if this is like- a sign?! What if every blonde you see will look like Elliot because you miss him or something?"

"I doubt it." Zoey replied.

"Why not? I read it in TeenWeekly!"

"Okay Megan, for your own good STOP READING THAT." Said Zoey.

"But say if it _was_ Elliot? What did you expect to happen?" Mimi asked.

"I-I don't know..." She shrugged. Megan and Mimi started to snicker.

"What?"

"Girl you got it so bad for him." Said Megan.

"W-what?!"

"Elliot!" Mimi cheered. "You love him, don't you?!" Zoey came across a deep blush but let a smile show with it.

"Ooo it's true, she does!" Mimi cheered.

"Team Zelliot!" Megan cheered back.

"Shh.. not so loud. You CAN'T tell _anyone_." Then the three girly-giggled.

"But wait, what if he doesn't like her back? _That_ way." Said Megan making Zoey's body go cold.

"That's ridiculous, of course he does... he does right?" Mimi asked. They both turned to Zoey.

"Well he's never actually _said_ it..."

"Exactly my point." Megan stated.

"What are you on about?" Mimi asked.

"Come on, Zoey's not the most... developed girl in the world. Elliot Grant is so hot he could have anyone he wanted, why would he choose _Zoey_ of all people?"

"Hmm..."

At the end of the day Zoey left school and starting knocking her forehead with her knuckles. ' _What is going on with me today? Why is it that every guy I see reminds me of-'_

"Hanson."

"Ah! Elliot stop creeping up behind me!"

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, work? You know, the place YOU should be right now?"

"Me? _Your_ the one that's on thin ice here."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think baka?"

"Stop calling me that you stalker."

"Please, of all people your the _last_ person I'd stalk."

"Your stalking me right now!"

"I'm your boss, I'm.. checking up on you."

"Isn't that only on working grounds?"

"Which _your_ going to be late for if you don't stop talking."

"Urgh already your getting on my nerves!"

When they made it about two blocks they looked at the park. There were people grouping and markets set up everywhere. It look like some kind of sale convention.

"Look." Zoey pointed.

"Looks like their selling stuff."

"Let's check it out!"

"Um, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"This'll just take a second!" She pulled his arm into the park and they started checking things out but the place was a little crowded. The most attracted stall was probably the one full of bows, ribbons, necklaces, chokers, earrings, bracelets and things like that.

She started tugging his arm. "Ooo Elliot look!" There was a light pink neck ribbon with a fluffed white bow and the front and tiny gold wings sticking out. The wings reminded her of her Roseberry bell. The bow looked like Marks, but a lot more detailed and less cheap looking.

"Elliot it's beautiful!"

"It is pretty cute."

"Excuse me sir, how much is this one?"

"$140."

"140 bucks?! I don't have that kind of cash on me! Don't you have a cute little girls discount or something?"

"Your not that little."

"But- B-But...!"

"Let it go already. It's just a choker." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"But I really want it! It's too beautiful to leave behind!"

"Well I'm not buying it for you, you slack off at work 24/7 and expect me to give you even more money?"

"UM- When have I EVER slacked off?!"

"Didn't you say you needed to go to the bathroom a minute ago?"

"Yeah but-"

"Well go before you pee yourself."

"But the-"

"Go!"

"Urgh!" Zoey passed her stuff to Elliot to hold and ran to the bathroom. When she was gone Elliot whispered to the man.

"Hey, can I get that one?"

"Nice choice, it'll look pretty on you." He chuckled.

"Haha no it's for that girl I came with."

"Ahh..." The guy nodded and winked. He then wrapped up the bow after Elliot gave him the money in a fancy looking case. "Treat her good." The man smiled, making Elliot blush a teeny bit. Merely a second later Zoey was already on her way back so Elliot quickly shoved the case in his pocket.

"I'm back."

"Good let's go."

"Ohhh... but the chokerrrr!"

"Stop being such a cry baby and move it."

"It's not fair.." She pouted.

' _It's such a shame that necklace was so expensive. I REALLY wanted it. Elliot's such a jerk, he could have at least taken it out of my celery or something! Oh well, maybe I don't need another ribbon around my neck anyway. I'm already reminded of Mark enough as it is.'_

"Yo."

"What?"

"You were spacing out."

"I was not. I was just thinking about that ribbon. I really wanted it..."

"It _was_ pretty beautiful wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Okay you don't have to rub it in."

"Such a shame you'll never again see something so precious and unique-"

"I said I GET IT."

The day at the cafe was between average and busy. Nothing they couldn't handle.. that is if the rest of the team helped Zoey. Sure Kiki was earning tips but Bridget couldn't make a single order since she kept dropping everything she held and Renee kept giving the customers attitude or scaring them off. And then there was Corina... no comment. (MMP ep22: Zoey quote refereeeenncceee! :D)

Half way through the day Zoey was about to take a tart out of the kitchen when she turned and bumped into Elliot, making it splat onto the floor.

"Urgh Elliot look what you did!"

"Me? _Your_ the one who was in my way."

"Urgh!" She kneeled onto the floor to clean the mess as did he. "Just move and let me-!" She grunted.

"I'll clean it-"

"I can do it myself."

"Quit being a diva and let me handle it-"

"You've handled enough."

When they looked up they hadn't noticed their faces were _really_ close. Was this awkward or nice? Yet again they lost in the trance of their eyes that were speckling at the same time. Zoey quickly shook her head and cleaned up the mess.

"Stop distracting me, I need to go back to work." She tried not to look at him in the eye when she said that. After cleaning the mess she took another tart out to the cafe as Elliot stood lost in thoughts.

They didn't notice but Renee saw the whole thing, but got back to work immediately.

Zoey felt a little more distracted after that. She kept thinking about Elliot and those bright blue eyes of his.

' _What if Megan and Mimi were right? Why would Elliot want_ _ **me**_ _when he could have any girl he wanted? And even if he did want to date a mew; Renee's a famous model and super-star! And Corina, she's so rich elegant and always looks perfect. But Bridget is way more mature than any of us and way kinder and sweeter AND generous. Even if Kiki was within his age group, she's the bubbly joyful one, it's garunteed she would show him a great time. Where does that leave me? The always complaining, always whining, always being a baby- one? Why would Elliot Grant, "hottest guy in the town" want **me**_ _?'_

Later that evening when the rest of the team had gone home Zoey was done late night cleaning and headed to the changing room. When she was out of her uniform she flipped open her phone and dialed Megan's number.

"Megan?"

"Heeey Zoee..."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Becauusee I'm doing my yoga workout."

"I didn't know you took yoga."

"Ofcourrse I dooo. TeenWeekly said it's good for your muscles and weight loss. Huummmmm."

"Yeah well, I've been doing some thinking and... Should I tell Elliot how I feel about him?"

"WAH!" _THUD!_ Megan was doing 'the tree', a yoga pose in her bedroom but Zoey made her lose balance and fall.

"Are you crazy?! You always wait for the guy to make the move!"

"But by the time _that_ happens I'll probably be 30! Plus Elliot's not like other guys, he's too pensive and arrogant to express his feelings. I never told Mark straight about my feelings and look how that turned out. I don't want to make the same mistake again..."

"Hmm... your right. Do it."

"Wait what you mean now?!"

"Yeah. Why not now?"

"Megan t-that's way too soon! I didn't mean now now just when the time is right- now!"

"No Zoey, if you're gonna tell him you need to tell him _now_. You're a brave girl, and your strong AND pretty, you've totally got this. I don't think he'll reject you, he can't be _that_ cold. but just in case he does I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Zoey took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was going through with this. "I think I can do this..."

"I know you can. Well, back to my yoga." Then the sound of Megan's leg clicking shot through the phone.. "Ouch!" And then she hung up. Zoey spent the next five minutes in the changing room walking back and fourth practicing how to say it.

"Elliot I... I really like you and I think we should... no. Elly, I like your face and even though you can be a cow... no. Elz I'm like strawberry and your like whipped cream. We go great together and.. Okay NO. Urgh this is too hard! Forget it you know what I can't do this!"

She quickly flung her bag over her shoulder and raced out of the changing room but gasped and stopped when she saw Elliot waiting beside the big pink doors for her.

"You sure took your time. Come on, I'm taking you home." He took about two steps forward but Zoey didn't move, she just stared at her own feet. He turned around confused.

"Yoohoo?" he waved his hands before her eyes. "You there baka?"

 _Here It comes..._

She tightened her fist in annoyance. "...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always have to be so mean? So arrogant?"

"I'm not being-"

"Yes, you are! Why do you love to torment me. Why do you enjoy making me mad? ...Why do you always act this way?"

Elliot fell silent for a few seconds, looking into her eyes and then to the floor.

"...Why do _you_ think I act this way?"

"I don't know, you've always been a mystery. I think... I think you act like you don't care about anything to cover up how your real emotions. Because your embarrassed? You try to act like this cold harsh boss more than Elliot Grant, but when actually your a sensitive guy. Like when I saw your neck.."

She nailed it perfectly. For once _Zoey_ was able to read _Elliot_ , but he couldn't TELL her she was right so he carried on looking away from her.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"...We should go. It's late."

"No!" She pulled his arm back and then started to speed-talk. "I'm saying all this because my life is falling apart and I can't go to anyone or do anything about it and my heart is aching and whenever I'm alone I feel cold and I want to tell you that...!"

"...That?"

"I..." She felt really stuffy all of a sudden and she went slightly pale.

"Whoa Zoey are you okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders sending tingles down her shivering body. Her eyes rolled up to his piercing bright blue ones which made her melt. They started to squint from her urge to cry. "What is it?" He asked again.

"I just... why did this all have to happen..?" She shrugged.

"Why did what have to happen?" But she kept choking on her words with tears.

"I-I..." Her body tensed and she gulped.

"I'm falling for you Elliot..."

That was probably the hardest thing she'd ever had to admit in her life. Elliot's eyes widened as he slowly let go of her, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Your falling for _me_?"

She nodded slowly letting out two more tears.

"I don't understand.. Is this a joke or something?" Zoey's face looked stunned for a second, like she'd just sseen a ghost but then she gritted her teeth together in a raged mood.

"Why would I JOKE about something like this?!" She screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS TO SAY?! You know what just... j-just forget it!" She pushed the door half open but Elliot gripped her arm.

"Zoey slow down! Did I say something wrong?"

Tears began to flood out of her eyes and the sound of her throat gurgling from the crying was loud.

" **A joke?** What part of this sounds like a joke to you?! God Elliot I knew you were an insensitive p cold blooded cruel snake but THIS-?! I told you how I felt about you and you threw it back into my face!" Her voice was easily breaking.

"I'm sorry alright?! Believe me I know what your going through." He didn't mean for anything to come out so rudely she'd cry like this, I think we all know well enough by now Elliot's not the best at this stuff.

"No you don't." She nodded slowly crying and sniffing harder. She tried holding the heavy tears back but more kept raining down. "How could _you_ possibly know? To think I thought you were different! Everyone was right, this was a stupid idea! I-I'm such a fool believing that YOU could ever understand ANYTHING about LOVE!" Elliot's eyes widened again.

' _Did she just say **love**_ _?'_ He thought.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did you jerk! You always do whatever is in your power to hurt me! I-I can't do this anymore Elliot! Being your constant back-and-call I just can't take it anymore! Well I'm done! I never want to see you again!"

"Zoey wait!"

She wiped her nose quickly and held her index finger at him. "Don't." was all she said before shoving her arm from his grab and storming through the doors. It was so dark outside she couldn't tell which direction she was walking in, but she didn't care. She just kept walking and warming up her arms from the cold outside. Already she was far ahead...

But that didn't stop Elliot.

"Zoey!"

He ran out of the cafe and ahead of him was a speed walking and crying Zoey, so he speed walked behind her. When they first met Elliot considered Zoey to be an annoying brat but looks like he grew to care for her.

"Zoey stop."

"Leave me alone!"

"Okay so I said the wrong thing but you don't understand. Just listen to me-"

"No I'm done listening to you! Look I feel embarrassed enough as it is so I don't care what you have to say right now but I-"

Elliot quickly ran in front of her blocking her path, grabbed her face and kissed her. After the tender ten second kiss the warmth of each other made the wild chill of the night much more violent, like a blizzard. They held their foreheads together, his hand still holding her face as another tear stroked down her cheek which he wiped away with his thumb.

"I've been an idiot..." He whispered. He then held the back of her neck with that hand and slid the other down her arm, locking his fingers with hers. Zoey's face was pointed down as one last tear dripped from her eyelashes. After a few seconds her arms wrapped around Elliot tightly and she rested her head on his chest releasing a reliefed breath. It didn't take him long to hug back.

"...Please.. Don't let go of me..." She squeezed tighter.

"I won't. You can stop crying now."

"I..." Every time she wanted to finish her sentence her mouth would shake to the point where she couldn't make the right sound. But this time...

"I love you Elliot..."

"...I love you too."

And all the street lamps were off except for the one craning above them.

* * *

BUH-DU-BUUUM shit gets real now! So did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me what you think with a **review, 5+ reviews? :3** Yes, I can finally start doing the chapters I've been planning since I started this story! WHOO, I feel like a big weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

And now I bet your wondering why I've been going on about CH22 so much lately... (SPOILERS that your pretty much gon a want to know or are going to know)

Okay, so I've hinted it and made it pretty obvious before but the next CH is going to be... are you ready...?! **A LEMON CHAPTER!** And for those of you who don't know what a lemon is... look it up. But before I can do _that_ I need you guys' help. If there was a song to go with the chapter would you prefer _Earned it by The Weeknd_ or _Beyonce crazy in love 50 SHADES OF GREY VERSION?_ The 2nd one is a little harder to find these days since people keep making covers so go for the NON cover but listen to those two songs and then get back to me! I hate to be this kind of bitch but I'm not uploading the next chapter and you guys have all chosen a song. And PLEASE DO NOT tell me something like "whatever you want" because I will get cranky! The next chapter will probably be so awkward for me to write so don't laugh and I'm going to have to do "research" along with it so yeah, buckle your seat-belts o_o For you dirty readers your lucky time has come XD This is like, literally where the end begins. Okay I'm over talking no but choose a song and if you don't you'll just have to wait longer suh-wee! :X See you in CH22! ;D

Next time: Sour stuff (:o


	22. Chapter 22: Buried in Lemons?

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM ;( nor do I own Earned It or Crazy in Love. Not a musician.

 **WARNING: Chapter contains sexual references... no seriously YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Hey guuuys! I know it's been almost a month but this story is BACK ON THE ROAD! I managed the snatch this document and some others off my demon laptop so we can be one big family again! Yaaaay! ...Quit cursing me behind your screen o_o I still don't have the new laptop though so I'll probably be writing chapters after school for a bit.:3 As you probably noticed in the warning this CH is the one with the lemon but it's gonna be crap since It's my first (AND ONLY) dirty writing ever. I was thinking of writing the lemon in P.O.V's (point of views) but... actually I don't know why I didn't. Being away from writing for this story was literally killing me because I was planning and thinking about it everyday and just the fact that I kept getting awesome idea's and couldn't do anything about it was pretty annoying.

I literally listened to each song about 1 million times and have been deciding which one of the two since I started writing CH5 which was a long time ago since I uploaded the 1st three CH's all at once. Hardest decision I've ever had to make. These were the songs: _**Earned it**_ _by_ _ **The Weeknd**_ (which fits Elliot's POV) or _**Crazy In Love 50 shades of Grey**_ _by_ _ **Beyonce**_ (which fits Zoey's POV) I'll be using the second one but still, let's pretend I picked both because the votes were tied and I couldn't make a decision. God I'm SOOOOOO nervous so don't hate just enjoy the CH!

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Elliot quickly ran in front of her blocking her path, grabbed her face and kissed her. After the tender ten second kiss the warmth of their bodies made the wild chill of the night much more violent, like a blizzard. They held their foreheads together, his hand still holding her face and another last tear stroking down her cheek which he wiped away with his thumb.

"I've been an idiot..." He whispered. He held her neck with that hand and slid the other down her arm, locking his fingers with hers. Zoey's face was pointed down as one last tear dripped from her eyelashes. After a few seconds of that her arms wrapped around Elliot tightly and she rested her head on his chest while he hugged back.

"...Please.. Don't let go of me..." She squeezed tighter.

"I won't. You can stop crying now." He replied.

"I..." Every time she wanted to finish her sentence her mouth would shake to the point where she couldn't make the right sound. But this time...

"I love you Elliot..."

"...I love you too."

And all the street lamps were off except for the one craning above them.

* * *

Chapter 22: Buried in Lemons?

The next day Zoey woke up with another head ache. The last thing she could remember was her kissing Elliot and telling him how she felt. Now she felt like such a dork.

' _Elliot probably thought I sounded like such an idiot yesterday! Ugh this is SO embarrassing! I can't believe I said all that... TO HIM. Now what do I do?!'_

She was panicky but not necessarily in a bad mood. In fact she felt happy she got all that off her chest. ' _I hope he hasn't told anyone. Knowing Elly he'll use this for blackmail.'_

She slugged out of bed and got ready for school. She wasn't early but she wasn't too late either.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey, have a great day at school!" She shouted from upstairs. Zoey opened the door but saw beside her their coat rack with Elliot's jacket on it, making her blush slightly.

' _He must have left it here the other day.'_

She looked around her to make sure her dad wasn't looking and put the jacket in her backpack. Since she had work after school as always she thought she might as well take it with her and give it back to him at work.

 _ **After school**_

"So Zoe, we're going to hit the salon you wanna come?" Asked Mimi.

"Sorry I can't. Work."

"Again?" Megan asked. "Man haven't they ever heard of vacation at that place?"

"If only." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Zoey pleeeaaase come! Lately we only see each other at school, I mean, when's the last time we had a sleep over?!"

"Sorry Mimi but if I blow off time at the cafe Elliot would _kill_ me."

"No he wouldn't." Mimi replied. "After all he _does_ have a crush on you. Can't you ask your new boyfriend for a day off or something?"

"W-what?! He's not my boyfriend!" Suddenly a kid accidentally barged past Zoey making her backpack fall to the floor and the partly unzipped zipper expose the sleeve of Elliot's jacket.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Megan, "Then whose jacket is that huh?"

Zoey's face flushed.

"I-It's my dad's." She smacked her head. ' _Really? That was the best I could think of?'_

"Your dads?" Asked Megan.

"Y-yeah.."

"Why do you have your dad's jacket in your backpack?" Mimi asked.

"Because uh... uhh... h-hey what is this some kind of quiz or something?" Zoey nervously laughed throwing snorts. "Well looky at the time I should really get going see ya!" And she quickly sprinted off with her bag.

When she got to the cafe she was five minutes late, which was pretty acceptable for her. When she got inside she only saw Corina, sitting at her table having her first tea time of the day.

"Where is everyone?" Zoey asked.

"Changing." She replied.

"Oh. Okay." She needed to pee so she headed to the employees bathroom, which was not far down the hall from the lab where Elliot was doing research. She felt really embarrassed knowing she had to pass him so she quickly passed the lab, covering her face hoping Elliot didn't see her. But he heard her footsteps and turned on his chair catching the back of Zoey's foot trailing off. When Zoey came out of the bathroom wiping her hands with toilet paper she bumped into a chest. Then gasped when she looked up and realised it was Elliot. A bright red shade burned across her cheeks so she looked down to hide it.

"Your late." Said Elliot.

"Only by five minutes. T-the girls was hounding me at school."

"Excuses excuses." And then he walked back into the lab.

' _What was that all about? One minute he says he loves me and the next he's treating me like complete dirt again! Was he just messing with me last night? And are we a couple or nahh? ..No I don't think were a couple. But seriously It's like he only acts like he cares about me when were in private but when there's people around he's totally cold blooded! I'm so confused..'_

But she just walked back upstairs to get changed.

Even though the girls worked from 4pm-7:30pm on a week day Zoey would from 4pm -9pm or even 10 because of Elliot constantly forcing her to get overtime. This made this scene 5 hours later. Everyone went home and Zoey just finished late night cleaning again. She hadn't seen Elliot since she showed up to work but she was thinking a lot about the events of last night. Thinking about how wrong it would be, you know, if they started dating. Them being together wouldn't be healthy for the team and would just interfere with the missions, not to mention risk her heart getting broken twice as hard. Could you imagine the team having to deal with every little sentimental break up or fight of theirs? If they were together they would get sick of seeing each other so much in a day! Which means less customers which MEANS less _KATCHING_! Zoey also realised how easily distracted she could get and she was the team leader so she couldn't allow such things to take over her mind. Not like how Mark did.

The sky was dark after she got changed. She hung her uniform in the changing room and saw Wesley with a suitcase-bag when she came out.

"Oh Zoey your still here?"

"Uh yeah, but I'm going home in a sec."

"Of course." He smiled. "Well I'll be visiting my cousin for the night so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She waved.

"Oh, could you lock down the cafe before you leave?"

"Okay." She nodded and then Wesley left. She got her stuff together and walked to the door but remembered something.

"Oh snap!" She said clicking her fingers. She hung her purse on the rack by the door and took Elliot's jacket out from her bag. Was this some sappy excuse to see him again? Probably. She then made her way to his room.

* _knock knock_ *

"Elliot? It's Zoey open up." She shouted through the door.

* _knock knock knock_ *

"Helloooo? I know your not asleep yet Elly!"

* _knock knock knock knock knock_ *

"Elly!"

It was official, Zoey was now pissed off.

"ELLIOT!"

He opened the door and Zoey accidently knocked her knuckles onto his chest once making the sound of something banging on a log. He sighed and walked back over to his desk chair putting down his pencil. Then he turned on his chair facing her as she walked in and closed the door.

"Your still here?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I was just leaving but..." She nervously held out his jacket. "Y-you left it at my house the other day." His eyebrow raised as he glared at her which frightened her slightly.

"Whatever, just leave it there." He pointed to the hook on the door where Zoey hung it.

"I find it hard to believe you went out of your way like this for a jacket." He just knew her too well.

"I... I-I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday."

"What about it?"

He continued to stare at her for a minute while she looked down and fiddled with the end of her skirt.

"Everything... Did you really mean what you said? She nervously looked up at him, into his piercing blue eyes. But he didn't want that. He didn't want her to be _nervous_ or scared whenever she talked to him. He wanted her to be... happy. To feel safe and loved and protected.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh..." She looked down again embarrassed. "Well I came to tell you that I don't think this can work."

"What can't work?"

"Us. Don't you think that us dating would jeopardise the team? Not to mention probably make everyone else uncomfortable." Zoey could list about a million reasons why they just wouldn't work out, the newest reason being he was only loving to her in private and not when there were others in the building. His face stood still as he stared at her. Her milky smooth skin and her soft pink lips. Her poofy red hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Elliot could tell that Zoey had been thinking about this _a lot_ since what she was saying _actually_ sounded intelligent and realistic.

She started to play with her fingers at his silence. "Elliot say something.."

"...I don't know what _to_ say." He shrugged. They remained awkwardly silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well I'll just go..." Zoey turned around but Elliot held out his hand.

"Zoey wait." Zoey could hear him walking firmly towards her. He could flick her forehead right now, or fire her for the countless times she'd been late or even kick her out of his room but he didn't. With her hand on the door handle she opened it about five inches until Elliot pushed his hand over her head, slamming the door shut. He grabbed the top of Zoey's arm and flipped her to face him but before she could even blink he kissed her. The kiss was ongoing but Zoey had to break it even though they were still holding each other. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Why are you changing me?" She whispered.

"It's you that's changing me." He replied. "I've always had to hide my feelings from you Zoey. But I can't wait any longer..." Her eyes opened wide. She didn't know he had felt this way about her for so long, she could just tell by the pain in his voice. She thought it was just a new space in her heart like hers. Great, now she felt guilty for doing this to him, for hurting him without realizing. For making him wait so long for her. She always insulted him and called him her jerky boss, could you imagine how much that must have hurt him? For the girl he secretly loved to be complaining about him and hating him so much? She knew that if Mark treated her like that she could have never lived it down.

"I'm so sorry..." She replied. He pecked her proximal phalanx's and pressed it against his cheeks. His other hand held her waist. _'It's his eyes that do it. His golden hair. His tanned skin.'_ She looked up and they kissed again except much longer this time. His tongue rolling over hers. After a minute or two he trapped her to the wall. The two had been kissing straight without a break. Her claws tenderly slid along his jaw. His strong grab moved around her thighs. He raised her slightly up the wall letting her wrap her legs around him. Her arms locked around his neck while his hands moved from her thighs to her butt and he played with it.

 **Uh oh uh oh uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh uh oh uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh uh oh uh oh, oh no no**

Her fingers travelled through his perfect, now scruffed hair. His hands were so strong and controlling, they made her feel like a noodle.. A happy noodle though. Elliot's lips moved down to Zoey's neck and he began to bite and suck. A soft groan escaped her mouth. The feel over Elliot lips biting her neck felt sensational, though a sensation she'd never felt before. His lips after a while moved to her ear, biting on it and making breathes dart from her mouth. She loved the way Elliot's body was pressing her against the wall and the way he was grasping her. His lips made its way back to hers but she set her feet back onto the floor.

 **Uh oh uh oh uh oh, oh no no**

"Wait Elliot stop." She whispered moving away her face. "I came up here to tell you this _can't_ work not to make out with you."

"Why can't it work?" He asked.

"Why?! I just told you like a bajillion reasons why you big dumb dummy hea-!" But he just smiled and kissed her again. Watching her get worked up over nothing just turned him on. After minutes of kissing his hand got underneath her skirt once again, then into her pink panties and he started to rub making her them soaking wet. Zoey could feel the mess she was making down there. She didn't know exactly what it was or what the rubbing was doing to her but she liked it and so did Elliot. She pressed her hands against his chest so she wasn't so squashed against the wall and he pushed her back, making them gently fall onto his bed.

 **You got me looking so crazy**

 **my baby**

Elliot's body hovered over hers as his kiss dragged her face to a sitting position. He tucked his fingers around the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then his fingers softly snaked down the sides of her stomach and pulled off her skirt. Her stomach was so clear, so white, and most importantly so soft. He lowered his face to her upper stomach until his nose and lips were just about touching her skin and stroked down the centre line of her stomach to tease her, causing her to fidget and release breaths. He loved the way her belly moved up and down from her gasps. It made her body tingle, the feeling of the tip of his nose travelling down her body so carefully. Zoey couldn't help but feel aroused by Elliot's feathery touches. Then she felt his tongue sliding down as well, lightly down her body to her ankles where he then unlaced her shoes and threw them on the ground. At this point a huge bulge arose in his pants.

 **I'm not myself lately I'm foolish**

 **I don't do this...**

Elliot started to kiss her skin seductively, from her ankles back up to her stomach. All of a sudden She felt his fingers softly closing in on her back, easily unhooking her bra, but her reflexes caused her to quicly hold her bra to her body. Elliot broke the kiss and looked at her. "Elliot I..." She murmured.

"If your not comfortable just tell me and I'll stop."

"No that's not it I just... I-I'm not used to this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never..." She looked up at him innocently and quietly gulped. "I've never done this before." She felt so embarrassed to admit that she was a virgin. She thought Elliot would just snicker at her or make fun of her or something. Her and Mark had never gone beyond a peck. Heck, Mark's hand had never even _touched_ Zoey's butt before.

' _I can always tell what she's thinking,'_ He thought, ' _she's so easy to read. She's worried that I'm going to laugh at her. But if she really thinks I'd do something like that at a time like this then maybe she doesn't know me at all...'_

"You've never done this?" He asked a little shocked. She blushed and nodded in an embarrassed manner, still holding her unstrapped bra to her frail body.

"Do you want me to show you how?" Elliot asked seriously.

 **I've been playing myself**

 **baby I don't care**

Now her face was a deep deep red and she shrugged out of confusion and fright avoiding eye contact. He had all of Zoey's trust right now. But was she really ready for this? Nobody has ever seen her naked before, not since she hit puberty. This was such a huge step and she knew this would do a lot to the team, not to mention just create a new chapter in her life she really didn't need right now. She'd heard men taking women's virginity hurts a lot, ouch right?

"I don't know anymore..." She shrugged.

He backed up a little. "Maybe this was a mistake-"

"No I- what I mean is..." She looked up at him willingly and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. "If anyone should do this to me I want it to be yo."

 **Baby your loves got the best of me**

 **your loves got the best of me..**

Her lips were plump from the kissing, her hair was roughed, and her skin was still milky. He swooped down and French kissed her. He gently lifted her hands from her bra so that it would drop. When he opened his eyes he looked at her body and sat up. Her face flushed.

' _W-why did he stop? I knew it, he's disappointed. I'm so humiliated!'_ (You and me both Zoe!) She was crying like crazy in her mind. She felt so cold. So ignominious, yep that was the perfect word. Like the world was laughing at her. So she used her arms to cover her breasts.

 **Baby your loves got the best of me**

 **baby your making a fool of me**

"Look I get it if your disappointed, it's fine really. You were expecting more. A bigger and more experienced girl. Maybe I should just-" she was about to collect her clothes but he suddenly got off the bed and followed.

"Zoey I don't care if your a virgin. And sex isn't about appearance." And he gave her a soft kiss on her back. "It's about two people showing their love for each other. Don't you see now we've come too far to go back?" She turned her head to look at him, still covering herself. "If you can't show yourself to me there's no point. Looks like _someone_ doesn't trust me."

"Of course I do idiot."

"-Then show me Idiot that you do." He kissed her which distracted her and made her drop the bra. Elliot was silent so she assumed he was thinking something like "oh gawd no forget it" She opened her eyes and noticed he was staring at her body. She stood nervously awaiting for him to speak and could feel her muscles stiffening.

 **You got me sprung and I don't care who sees**

"...I couldn't have imagined you any more perfect."

Zoey couldn't help but show a soft smile back. Her body finally stopped shaking, in fact she wasn't so nervous anymore. He walked over to her and french kissed her again. His kisses travelled from her lips to the front of her neck, and from the front of her neck to between her breasts. Zoey could suddenly feel his tongue suck and roll over one of her nipples making her slowly roll her head around and make faint moans. Then he moved to the other as he squeezed and fumbled his hand over the first one. He used his left hand to push her back to him. Then he laid her body to the bed along with his until he was on top of her.

"This isn't fair on me." She whispered. "Why am I the only one naked?" So Elliot smirked and rolled his shirt over his head. His six pack seemed slightly enhanced, like he'd been working out a lot lately. He easily kicked off his shoes and then he pulled down his pants just leaving him in his usual collar and boxers. There was a clear outline of his erection sticking up. When Zoey noticed she got slightly intimidated but she told herself:

' _Nope. I'm not backing out now. I'm ready for this. I can do this I can do this I can do this...'_

 **'Cause baby you got me..**

 **you got me..**

 **Oh you got me..**

 **You got me...**

"I'll be gentle." He bent down and firmly held the top of her thighs, keeping her in place. Then he softly kissed/sucked on her groins as rapid breaths paced her mouth. He looked up at her to make sure he wasn't doing something she didn't want, but she seemed pretty satisfied so far. So without hesitation her wet pink panties off. He rolled his tongue over her nipples some more, and her neck, and her stomach. Then he crawled off the bed, stood at the end and pulled Zoey closer to him. He sat on the floor with his knees under his weight and grasped Zoey thighs open. She'd never felt a chill hit her the way it just did.

Elliot's tongue suddenly started to roll over the areas of her virgina. Every time his tongue flicked or moved she couldn't help but make a high pitched moan or release breaths and squeezed whatever was near to her. She could feel the tip of his tongue stroke her clitoris. His tongue then flicked from side to side widening her entrance. She squealed locking her fingers onto his hair and tilting her head back far, still whining. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She kept thinking to herself ' _Is this real?'_ over and over again. She got even wetter and drips got on the tip of Elliot's tongue which he gladly ate. Next Elliot started to eat making her back rise from the bed but her shoulders flat on it. She made a real loud moan as she held her hands onto his hair.

 **I look and stare so deep in your eyes**

 **I touch on you more and more every time**

 **when you leave I'm begging you not to go**

 **call your name two, three times in a row**

She tasted tangy at first, then sweet, then tasteless, and then sweet again. Zoey wanted to scream in pleasure but she bit her lip so she wouldn't be too loud. Elliot gave it one last helping and then kissed her clitoris. After he released moist saliva on his hand a bit and rubbed her Virginia, making her smile and caress his cheek for another kiss.

Elliot almost forgot something. He sat up and slowly took off his boxers causing Zoey's eyes to widen. He was big, she'd never seen nor imagined Elliot in this way. EVER.

"Whoa..." She whispered.

"What?"

"Your making me nervous."

"Don't be." She then sat up to kiss him again. Zoey soon bent down and held him in her hand, slowly stroking her fingers on it. Elliot then groaned she teasing him like crazy, call it pleasuring payback.

She started low, licking and fiddling with his balls and making her way to the top. Then she slowly jerked and saw Elliot liked what was happening, so she went faster. And then faster until Elliot stopped her hand.

"Too fast..." He panted. Zoey felt like giving up, they went too far to go back but she felt like it anyway. Humiliated didn't begin to express how she felt right now.

' _Ugh see! I knew I'd suck at this!'_

Elliot saw the mood on her face and held her face up for a quick kiss. "You haven't done anything wrong." He smiled. "It's only your first time."

"But..." She muttered.

"I promise, your doing perfect."

She gave him another kiss and he (gently) pushed her head back down. She ringed it upwards slightly and then inserted it into her mouth, swirling it from front to back and then around.

" _uhhf..."_ Elliot bit his lip. Zoey kept changing speeds which just teased him more. Then she started to suck harder. As Zoey ringed her tongue around the head Elliot could feel himself about to cum.

"Zoey I'm gonna..."

The outside turned pale meaning he was going to ejaculate so she stepped back. The first two squirts blasted out and she pointed it at an angle where the rest would land on her body. Some landed on her chest and some landed around her belly button. This just turned him on even more. Zoey rolled it again to get out the last of the juice and even licked some. Then whirled her tongue around the end again.

"Quit teasing me." Elliot panted.

Zoey kissed him leaning back on the bed, her elbows holding her up, and Elliot crawled over her. He pecked her and then held her legs open. Zoey just looked over at the window, she was scared. ' _What if it doesn't fit? He's just so big .It's not that I don't wanna do this but I'm so scared...'_

"I promise I'll go easy." Zoey gazed into his eyes for reassurance and then laid her back onto the bed with her arms spread, softly grabbing the edges of the quilt.

' _Okay... I-I can do this. If it should be anyone is should be Elliot, right? I mean, better him than Mark. If I can fight mutant monsters and battle aliens all day long then I should be able to handle this.'_

Elliot pointed himself between her legs, holding one of her knees apart, and then he looked at her.

"Are you sure about this? It's gonna hurt..."

 **Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**

 **how I feel in my pride is the one to blame**

 **And I still don't understand**

 **just how your love can do what no one else can**

Zoey braced herself and nodded, looking up at the ceiling and biting her lip hard. So Elliot circled himself around her virgina, then slowly slid in the tip. It hadn't yet touched her hymen. She squeezed the quilt a little tighter as it was only a matter of seconds before it was inside all the way in.

Then there it was.

 **Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
**

With one hard thrust Elliot had Zoey's body quivering. She let out a huge scream but he muffled half of it with a kiss as she moved her legs around and pulled the edges off the quilt so tightly her hands tended blood red. He kissed, bit, nibbled and licked her up her neck. She could feel a hot, sweaty, throbbing sensation between her thighs as their tongues battled for dominance. She couldn't help let out a moan for Elliot every time his lips gave her the chance.

 **Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)**

Elliot's body slowly rocked over with hers. There was only one noise she could think to make at the moment, Elliot liked it though. He kept a slow pace, getting sealed in by her wall. The pain gradually lessened for her it actually started to feel nice especially when he sped up, making her moans run laps. He lifted her right leg over his left shoulder and he pushed himself inside her all the way making her really loud. As he thrusted against her she hit her first orgasm.

 **Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love**

He slowly took his himself out of her and the head was covered in some blood which made Zoey panic.

"It's okay, it's normal." He said before going back in.

 **Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now**

 **Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love**)

After that she wrapped her legs around Elliot's back, he was definitely the more dominant here which is ironic. Zoey may act like a loud-mouth at work but she had Elliot shocked to see her this submissive. This was a side of Elliot Zoey had never seen before, a deep and loving side.

"Zoey I'm gonna cum." He told her. He wasn't wearing a condom so this was something she needed to be told.

"Me too." She replied. Zoey could feel Elliot slightly cumming inside of her but she really liked the feeling even though she had always imagined it _looking_ gross. Elliot didn't think she was aware of what this could do. But that could be a problem for the morning, right now it's time for them to enjoy themselves.

' _Elliot please... don't stop.'_ She thought. Her eyes glazed with happiness.

She gently pushed Elliot back to the bed until she was on top of him, slowly rubbing her body on his, and gave him a French kiss. To take a break from the kissing they opened their eyes and stared at each other, their noses just about touching and their breathes together.. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

 **Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love...**

They continued to make love as time seemed to lapse. (:p)

Some time later they were both asleep in Elliot's bed. Elliot on the edge lying normally and Zoey next to the wall taking up all the space like a kid, making sweet purrs that sounded like snores. It wasn't exactly bright outside yet though. Zoey's arms got chilly so she tucked herself into the blanket with Elliot and put his sleepy arm around her. She could feel his warmth so she laid her leg over his. Her face buried in his chest. Minutes later he gently opened his eyes and saw his beautiful strawberry lying next to him, something he had only dreamed about which was nowhere as perfect as the real thing. He smiled, lightly stroked the three strands of hair from her face and then pecked her on her forehead.

Even though Zoey was about 95% asleep right now she felt Elliot's lips and although he didn't notice, she gave a tiny smile.

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

* * *

THERE IT EEZZZ! FINALLY! ARG I'M SO EMBARRASSED! *covers face* That was my first lemon and don't get any idea's because It's more than likely to be my last. I felt so awkward writing most of that O_O stop laughing! I'm not really good at writing this stuff and I tried to make this chapter as... passionate and spontaneous as possible but please leave a **review** I'd REALLY like to know what you thought! Well I think today has been a very... sexual day for all of us so I'ma leave it there. I have to say though (of course except like, the last chapter(s) this has to be the **second** most important chapter in the story, keep that in mind. I'll let you know which ones the most important when we reach it. ;) (don't worry, **none** of the future chapters are pre-written, just thought out) So see you in CH23! ;D

Next time: If Elliot really loved Zoey he would show it right? Zoey wonders if this finally makes her Elliot's girlfriend especially when she discovers something new and top secret about him. Not to mention Renees suspicion has been getting higher and higher.. :P

 **AND THANKS FOR 100+ REVIEWS! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: It's Between Us

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or a laptop… For now :)

Oh hey, didn't see ya there :D Well it's been some time since I've spoken to you hasn't it? Nah I'm just kidding hellooo and welcome back! As you may remember last CH things got a little… Wild. And I'm sure I left you all in somewhat suspense but honestly this CH is really just focusing on Elliot and Zoey as a _**BLEEEEEP.**_ And for the record no i am NOT making Zoey pregnant.

Now we all know I like to always mention something random but for those of you that life anime have you ever watched _Wolf girl and Black prince?_ Kyoya is baeeeee! And on a more relevant note I know there are more shippers of Dren than there are of Elliot which to be honest I don't understand at all so if some of you are missing the Cyniclons no worries as I mentioned in the 2nd CH (I think) they will appear at least twice in the story. Alright alright I'm done enjoy CH 23!

(Oh and did you know we're already past 3,700 views for this story? :o crazy.)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Some time later they were both asleep in Elliot's bed. Elliot on the edge lying normally and Zoey next to the wall taking up all the space like a kid, making sweet purrs that sounded like snores. It wasn't exactly bright outside yet though. Zoey's arms got chilly so she tucked herself into the blanket with Elliot and put his sleepy arm around her. She could feel his warmth so she laid her leg over his. Her face buried in his chest. Minutes later he gently opened his eyes and saw his beautiful strawberry lying next to him, something he had only dreamed about which was nowhere as perfect as the real thing. He smiled, lightly stroked the three strands of hair from her face and then pecked her on her forehead.

Even though Zoey was about 95% asleep right now she felt Elliot's lips and although he didn't notice, she gave a tiny smile.

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

* * *

Chapter 23: It's Between Us

The streaks of light from the bright mornings sun partened through the window blinds and glowed across Elliot's bedroom. Some spotlighted Zoey's face until she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened half way and ahead of her was wallpaper that she didn't recognise from her room. That's when she realised she wasn't _in_ her room. For a second she had completely forgot that she slept with him but as soon as she regained memory she shot up into a sitting position, holding the blanket over her naked body. There was no sign of Elliot in the room. Strange at first but then again he was never there when she woke up.

She removed the cover off of her and sat at the side of the bed staring at her feet. As she stood her legs felt wobbly. They were so weak she fell to her knees but soon lifted herself out of cat strength..

She turned her head and on one of the counters beside the bed was a tea plate with nothing on it but a small pink pill, beside it a glass of water and leaning on the glass laid a pink piece of card saying "Zoey". Zoey stared confused as she walked towards it and picked up the pill.

' _What is this? Did Elliot leave this here for me? What am I saying who else could have left it?'_ Zoey wasn't the best at taking pills because she always ended up accidentally biting it and wanting to puke however after a while of thinking she squinted her eyes shut and threw it down her throat. Then she took a few gulps of the water. When she was done she wiped her mouth with her arm but felt no difference.

Not long after she looked through Elliot's wardrobe and pulled out nothing but a white long sleeve top she'd never seen him wear before and a pair of blue slippers. Luckily the shirt pretty much covered her down to her thighs, big enough to cover her.

She tried to make it down the stairs even though her legs were still wobbly as ever but the events would not stop tracing her head.

' _I. Had. SEX! SEX! WITH MY BOSS! I can't believe it why did it have to be him, why of all people did it have to be ELLIOT GRANT?! Am I looking too into this or am I not looking into it enough? Okay Zoey calm down…'_

As she made her way to the kitchen she could hear the sound of sizzling bacon on a pan, she could smell it too. When she entered the kitchen she saw Elliot frying food in just some sweatpants and black socks. He looked so stern and strict. Also showered. He couldn't stop thinking about last night either especially with her moans still clear in his mind. He kept asking herself _'Did that really happen?'_ He turned to her as soon as she entered making her muscles stiffen at the sight of him. There was this silence in the room. Zoey just stood nervously looking at him and biting her lip. There was nothing she could think to say.

"'Morning." He said.

"G-Good morning."

He continued cooking leaving her to stand there. She went over to a small bowl of sauce beside him and dipped her finger in it a little. She then touched it with her tongue before fanning her mouth.

"Argh! Dang Elly that's hot!"

He grabbed her hand and lightly licked finger to see for himself, making her blush.

"It's not that hot." Zoey spaced out for a second and then took back her hand remembering something.

"Oh yeah um.. –w-what was that pill I found in your room?" Zoey asked. Elliot looked at her knowing how clueless she was and concentrated on his food again.

"It's called the after morning pill. Your not exactly mother material."

[TIP: The morning after pill is a form of emergency contraception but it has a new name now because people misunderstood it and thought you only had until the next morning to take it, which you don't, you have up to 72hrs to take it but I'm not sure what the new name is… Just in case any of you have been up to stuff…]

Zoey looked back down at her stomach finally understanding what that pill was for. She felt the slightest pain and rumble in her stomach but she ignored it. He looked at her again, put down whatever was in his hand and walked over to her. His right hand holding her left cheek softly. She looked up into his blue eyes which were really just deep pools before they shared a quick but soft kiss.

"It won't do anything to you if that's what you're worried about." He said.

Zoey nodded. "That may be but you should have asked me first.."

"I know. Wait- did you want a-"

"No way. I just like to be aware that's all."

They continued staring through each other. Suddenly another gentle kiss turned into a make out and Elliot had Zoey's hips in his hands and her body sitting on the counter with his body between her legs, knocking over some kitchen tools. Zoey's fingers were clawing into his shoulders and her legs crossed and her breaths made Elliot's hands move up and down her hips. Just then a pair of footsteps walked to the kitchen. Their lips separated and Elliot let go for Zoey to jump down. They stood there awkwardly as Wesley stepped into the room with the suit case from last night. He stopped his walk noticing their messy hair as well as Zoey beside him, not to mention she was wearing his shirt and nothing but it.

"Oh, Zoey I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah no I… It was getting dark last night so I stayed in the guest room.." She lied. She looked around the room tucking in her lips while Elliot looked away from the conversation.

"Really? Because before I went to the drug store this morning I left my wallet in the guest room. I didn't see you in there when I came back for it." He knew what was going on and they both knew that too. He just thought it would be funny to see their reactions if he caught them out. The room was awkwardly silent while Wesley flashed Elliot smiles and a wink. "Well cousin Jeremy says hi to you both. Guess I'll go unpack my stuff."

He walked past them cheerfully while Zoey and Elliot stayed quiet.

"Busted." Zoey whispered.

"He might not know." Although Elliot knew he did.

"Oh he knows Wesley's not an idiot. I'm going upstairs to have a bath." And with that she headed upstairs. At that moment Wesley came back into the kitchen smirking at Elliot.

"Your _still_ here? And quit looking at me like that!"

"But I'm happy for you! It was about time. Who knew a guy could leave out for one night and miss—"

"Shut up." Elliot said as he walked out. Wesley couldn't help but just smile at him. His little brother was finally becoming a man. While Zoey was in the bathroom Elliot took his breakfast and walked upstairs to the living room. On his way he passed a door that had always been there but was never opened. He stopped and stared at the door for a while.

 _ **Flashback (over 4 years ago)**_

A delivery man is standing at the pink doors of the brand new café mew mew as Wesley stands opposite him and a 10 year old Elliot stood behind Wesley's leg.

"I'm sorry sir but we have no use for that here." Said Wesley.

"I was told to send all of Dr Grants prized possessions over to his son if it's not already willed to someone else."

"It _is_ a beautiful piece but I already told you, he doesn't know how to use that. It's worthless to him right now."

"So? Your rich! Where else am I supposed to put this?"

"Wesley?" Elliot asked. Wesley and the delivery man looked at Elliot. All he did was give a nod and Wesley shrugged.

"Alright you may leave it here."

 _ **End of flashback**_

Elliot faced forward and continued to walk. After Zoey had a bath she put on her clothes that had been washed that morning and walked downstairs. Her phone then bleeped receiving a message from her mother. "Zoey hun where are you? Are you alright?" Zoey hovered her thumb over the screen to text back but thought for a second, then switched off her phone and put it in her pocket. She put on her jacket and collected her keys before heading to the door, but before she could leave-

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked. Zoey jumped and almost dropping her keys.

"Y-You scared me you prick! I'm going home. My mom just texted me and-"

"Do you need to go?"

"No they're just checking in. I should probably go though, I don't want them to worry about me. Plus I have a tonne of homework to do."

"I'm walking you home." Elliot grabbed his jacket as well.

"I don't nee— oh what the heck." Zoey flapped her hand knowing that he was just going to follow her anyway and walked to the door. They left the café and by the time they were about a block away from Zoey's house there was still silence, though they hadn't noticed they were walking closer to each other than usual. Zoey was still more than overwhelmed by what happened between them. ' _I still don't believe it. Did we really-? It just doesn't seem real…'_ She didn't see him in the same way anymore for some reason. She felt like she was walking with a whole new Elliot. Knowing he wasn't going to make the move to start a conversation she asked;

"Elliot... c-can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are.. A-Are we-" He put his hands in his pockets and touched something.

"-Oh."

"What?" He stopped walking making Zoey stop and he stroked his fingers along whatever was in his pocket recognizing what it is. "What's up with your pocket?"

"Oh right, I forgot to give this you." He took out a rich matte white case with golden italic writing on the top lid. Zoey couldn't help but watch confused and then gasp taking a step back.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Your going to PROPOSE?!" Elliot rolled his eyes. "No I'm not proposing."

"(phew…)"

"It's no big deal but I know you prefer bows than necklaces so..." He opened the case and inside was the flawless ribbon Elliot and her saw the other day. The one Zoey couldn't stop talking about. She stared at it being hypnotized by it's sparkles that reflected into her big brown eyes. Her mouth was frozen open in a smiling form. _'No. WAY. The wings look even shiner and the bow looks plusher and softer than before!'_

"OMG YOU GOT ME THE BOW?!" She slapped Elliot's stomach with the back of her hand with a huge open smile.

"So you like it?"

"Like it?! I LOVE IT YOU JERK!" She wrapped Elliot into a big hug. "I thought you said you wasn't going to buy it."

"Well I'm tired of seeing you bare necked. At least now you have something that marks you as mine. I would have gotten you a cat collar-"

"Oh so I'm property now?"

"-But that would make people wonder what I'm into." He joked. "This… just proves that I'm always with you. And that I'll always be here to protect you. Even if the Cyniclons _do_ take over the world."

"Wow… that's so deep."

"Are you going to try it on?"

"But what if my dad sees?" Zoey looked around. They were nearby her street meaning her dad was still in "binocular-view".

"Let him." He shrugged. She turned around and lifted her hair allowing Elliot to clip it together. Once it was on she turned around and hovered her hand over it, scared to touch it in case she'd ruin the perfection. She stared down at it still in an overwhelming relief. She felt so comforted having warmth constantly stroking her neck again. It was way more comfortable than Mark's. Elliot watched her smile and ended up smirking. _'At least she likes it.'_

"Elliot I love it! It's so beautiful I just love it… Thank you so much!"

"Like I said, no big deal." He turned forward again with one eye closed, eyebrow up and his hands in his pockets, trying to act cool again which made Zoey smile. "What was it you wanted to ask me again?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh that. Um… I wanted to ask you…" Her face grew pink. Elliot turned to face her lifting his brow even higher.

"..…Are we together now?" She asked nervously.

"...Do you want to be?" A bright red blush topped her cheeks. "I-I'm not sure yet…" She looked back down at her choker but saw Elliot's lips take over her sight, giving her a quick kiss to raise her face."

"Are you sure now?" He asked with the slightest smirk. She giggled biting her lip and staring at his, then she nodded. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again. They spent the rest of the journey holding hands. Elliot had his other in his pocket looking stern hoping nobody would see him and think he had gone soft. Zoey on the other hand was skipping and couldn't be happier.

 _ **Zoey's doorstep**_

"Again thanks for the ribbon. I still cant believe you actually bought it."

"Then you must not get by now how much I care about you." He said making her go shy. "Still think I'm an insensitive jerk?"

"Oh big time. But your _my_ insensitive jerk." He leaned forward as did she and just as their lips almost met Zoey whispered "See you at work." Then leaned back and closed the door just to tease him. It was the same level of annoying things he used to pull.

Elliot walked away feeling good about their new relationship. Zoey was still on the other side of her door because she couldn't let go of the handle. She was overwhelmed.. In a good way. She felt good about the relationship too.

"….What just happened?" She whispered to herself.

"Zoeeey? Is that you?" Her mom called out from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah mom." Then her mom came and gave her a hug.

"Where were you sweetie?"

"I… stayed over at Corina's! You know Corina right?"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah! Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"That's fine as long as your safe sweetie. But I'd prefer it if you told me in the-" She turned around and Zoey was gone. "...Future."

Zoey ran up to her room and locked her door. She then changed out of her clothes that reminded her of... "That night" and as she undressed herself she looked down and gasped.

"Are you kidding me?!"

 _ **Next school day**_

(I feel like I've kinda outcluded Mimi from the group so I'm going to give her more lines here.)

Some of the students at school watched Zoey walk down the hallway oddly because she wouldn't take her hand off of the back of her mini skirt. This was because Elliot gave her a hickey on her thigh that she couldn't risk anybody spotting. There were other places too but it was most vivid there, so she was tugging it down to cover the mark.

' _I feel like every ones judging me. Like they all know. I know they don't but it FEELS that way! And I can't let go of my skirt or they'll see it for sure! I feel so self conscious that I can feel this cold draft tightening around my body.'_ Zoey finally arrived at her locker and took out some books.

"Hey Zoey." Megan and Mimi waved. Zoey quickly tried hiding the back half of her body from them and waved back.

"Hey guys! Did you two get your hair trimmed?"

"Yep! We hit the salon yesterday. We called to invite you but you wasn't answering your cell."

"Weird..." She scrolled her eyes to the side.

"Whoa Zoe I'm loving the new neck ribbon." Said Mimi.

"Me too it looks super cute and it totally suits you!"

"Thanks, I love it too."

"It looks pricey.. Did you buy it yourself?" Megan asked making Zoey flinch. "Is it from Prada?" Then Zoey started slapping her shoulder and laughing, no, **corking** which scared Megan.

"Your so funny Meg! I swear you kill me!"

"….ooookay... Anyways we have some good news for you! Well more like for us."

"What's up?"

"Well-" Said Mimi excitedly. "-Since we only have a year and a half left at school-"

"-AND we need money-" Megan added.

"-And you work at the café-"

"-AND we need money-"

"We've decided to get jobs!"

"Really?! Wow that's so awesome you guys!"

"Yep! We're gonna try a couple places and see where what we like best." Mimi nodded. "I've got an interview at Burger-Mcflipsters after school today."

"And I've got one for the ice cream place."

"..YOUR going to run an ice cream van?" Zoey asked Megan. "Do you even have a license?"

"Not yet. BUT the boss said that if I pass the test day I can stay in one place and he'll set me up with a free drivers test in the future which will be good for me. Even though it's only part time this could get me my dream car!"

"The pink designer mini-cooper with the false-lash headlights?"

"That's the one!"

"Well I'm really happy for you two!" The girls each high-fived.

"And that's not all!" Mimi squealed. You know those two new hot seniors in the 3rd year?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Me and Mimi just scored a double date with both of them!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! They're so cute! I like Dylan and she likes Chad." Mimi pointed. "But wait, who will Zoey date? We can't both have dates if you don't. It's sister-code!"

"Don't worry Zoe we'll hook you up. I know a cute guy in the art major." Mimi winked.

"Thanks but that's okay." She pleaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Mimi asked. The bell then rang and everyone cleared the corridors.

"Come on lets go to class don't wanna be late haha!" She said pushing them to class.

After school Zoey arrived at the café and all the girls were there except Corina. Zoey was still holding her skirt down with her free hand as she waved. Kiki was talking to Bridget excitedly and Renee was behind the register leaning her elbows on the table and reading a press magazine about herself.

"Hey guys." Zoey felt awkward about acting like nothing happened the last time she was here.

"Zoey your early!" Kiki cheered.

"I am?"

"Uh-huh! Hey guess what! Next week I'm going to the dentist to get my tooth taken out!"

"You are?" Just then Corina arrived holding her school bag. "Wha'd I miss?" She asked.

"Kiki says she's getting her tooth taken out tomorrow." Bridget said.

"Isn't that gonna hurt?" Corina asked.

"Pshk no way I can take it no sweat! Are you forgetting who I am?" She anime-jumped onto a giant ball spinning plates on sticks. "I'm Kiki-the-Great best performer alive! I can take anything!"

"Hpmh. You won't be saying that when you've got drills in your mouth." Renee said not taking her eyes off the page. Kiki fell off her ball making crashing noises.

"D-Drills..?" She whimpered.

"Yehp. Better hope there aren't any accidents. Now how did it sound again? DRRRRRRG!"

"No I'm pretty sure it sounds like this." Corina added. "RIIIIPPP!"

"You guys stop your scaring her." Zoey said hugging Kiki. The girls all turned their heads to Wesley when he entered the room.

"Girls I'm glad your all here. We have something to tell you about the mew project."

"Well what is it?" Asked Corina.

"Is there a problem Wesley?" Bridget asked.

"It would be better if you all got changed and met me back here before I tell you." The girls all looked at each other confused and headed to the changing rooms. When they came out in their uniforms they all sat opposite Wesley at a table. "As you've probably noticed there hasn't been a predicate alert in quite some time now and we believe that they're planning something big for us."

"So?" Corina shrugged.

"So when they _do_ unleash their next attack I have a feeling their powers will be much greater than before. Or they'll send out predicites 10x stronger than what we've ever fought. That is why were setting up a new training program."

"Training program?" They asked in unison.

"Indeed. If my hunch is correct we must be sure we're prepared and have the strength to fight back."

"Wait wait hold on-" said Corina. "Your saying I have to show up here every day, fight mutant aliens AND work out?! That sounds like…" Corina then shivered and gagged. "work!" Renee smacked her head.

"Sorry if your not exactly the fitness type but it's something that could take your powers to a whole new level. You can't just fight off of RDA infusions alone, you need to have the skills and combat along with it."

"I guess that make sense but what about-?"

"Don't worry Zoey, Elliot and I have already paid for equipment. Combat training starts next week in the basement. There's a spare room down there that would act perfect as a gym. Are you all ready for the challenge?" Each girl nodded and Wesley sent them to work.

' _Why didn't Elliot tell me about this?'_

 _ **An hour later…**_

The waitresses were all serving on a busy day.

"Today's quite crowded huh Zoey?"

"You said it Bridge." Zoey whispered back. "At this rate I'm surprised the café isn't already about to pop. I need a break.."

"You and me both."

"Excuse me but where is banana bread?"

"Coming!" Zoey gave the lady her food but just then a team of four boys entered the café. One being Mark and the other were his kendo buddies. Zoey's eyes opened wide within a second.

"WAH!" Zoey almost dropped the tea plate on the lady at the sight of them.

"Come on guys do we have to be here?" Mark whispered.

"'Course bro! We just aced that kendo match we totally deserve a treat!"

"Sweet! Check out the purple waitress she's hot." Said another one of the boys.

Zoey looked back at the lady who looked impatient. She handed her a fork and bowed. "Heh sorry about that... would you excuse me for a moment?" She ran over to Kiki and hid behind her.

"What's the matter Zoey your acting weird." Then Zoey pointed over to the table.

"Ohhhh. No worries Zoe I gotch'ya. I'll give him a pounding for ya!" Kiki pounded her fists together and rolled up her sleeve with Zoey pulling her skirt back.

"Kiki no!" She whispered.

"Will you two quit playing around and do some WORK around here?!" Corina yelled. She was _actually_ serving a customer (and frightening her) because of the busy day. Sometimes it was better when she didn't help because whenever she works she becomes easily stressed out. "These orders aren't gonna serve themselves!"

"Ooo a potential audience! Weee!" Kiki hurried off as Zoey froze and watched the boys take their seats. Once they did she tried to make a slow break-for-it to the kitchen, taking little but far tip toes steps until one of Mark friends snapped his fingers loudly.

"Hey! Waitress! Can we order please!" He yelled out. Zoey cringed her face, gritted her teeth together and tightened her fists, then turned and walked to them with a fake smile. "Hello and welcome to café mew mew, how can I help you today?" A sweat dropped slid down her face. _'This bites!'_

"Whoa isn't that Zoey? As in your ex Zoey?"

"Dude…" Mark said embarrassed. Zoey kept her head turned the other way trying not to look at Mark. "Right! Bro-code. Sorry. Anyway the three of us'll have a banana split and- Mark yo you want anything?"

"Uh.. Yeah I'll have a strawberry tart…" Zoey's eyes widened again. _'Strawberry?! Why would he ask for that?!'_

"Okay I'll have that out boys right away!" She quickly dashed off to meet Bridget in the kitchen and whimpered on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Zoey?"

"Bridget I beg of you if you're my true friend take this order out to table 6."

"Why what's wrong with…. Oh." She tilted to the side and saw Mark.

"Yeah OH! I can't do it Bridge it's just too awkward! Please just take these out to them or something. I don't wanna do it."

"Well sure Zoey, I'll handle it."

"Your a real trooper Bridge." Bridget took the orders to the boys while Zoey remained hiding in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Here you go: three banana splits for you boys and a strawberry tart for this…*ahem ***** sweetie…"

"Hey where's the red girl?" The other friend asked.

"Oh I'm sorry sir but she had to take care of something." Bridget turned around to Zoey in the kitchen and gave her a wink with an anime sparkle flying and she gave a weak smile back. Then Zoey looked at her feet and clutched her hands tighter to the edge of the counter. She kept repeating the word "strawberry" to herself.

' _Strawberry.. Strawberry.. He couldn't have just ordered a banana split like the rest?'_ Then she sighed. _'Look at you Zoey, your being pathetic again. Making poor Bridget do your dirty work. That should be YOU out there proving that your moving forward.'_

The boys were all eating and chatting away except for Mark who was gently dabbing his fork in his tart and wouldn't take his eyes off of Zoey. Zoey could feel his eyes and looked but turned her head in a blink of an eye when they're eyes met.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Elliot's voice shocked and sudden presence shocked her.

"Yeah just give me a minute.."

"Why? Are you sick or something?" Elliot asked lifting an eyebrow. Zoey didn't respond but he could tell something was wrong. "Don't go all silent on me." He walked over to her and leaned over her placing his hands beside hers on the counter. He leaned in but Zoey moved her head.

"Not here Elliot…" She whispered. She traced her eyes at Mark again to see if he was watching and then looked back at Elliot hoping he didn't notice. Elliot copied and looked out noticing Mark was there. In **his** home. He was just about to go in there and tell Mark to leave but he came up with a much better idea.

He softly turned Zoey face to his and gave her a passionate kiss, the other mews were too busy to notice though. Marks soul dropped and smashed into pieces from watching. Once the kiss ended Elliot leaned back. Zoey turned around once more but Mark was gone, so she could only sigh. Elliot was looking as well, completely un-fazed at Marks cowardliness.

"Who was you just looking that?"

"Huh? I wasn't looking at anybody.."

"Well they were sure looking at you. At least I gave him something to. Look at. Renee walked into the room with her arms crossed.

"Why are _you_ in here? I'm not paying you to stand around."

"Your barley paying us at all. I'm tired cut me some slack."

"Did I give you permission to take a break?"

"You should since Zoey gets one."

"She's not on a break were just… Talking."

"Talking? About what?" Renee turned to Zoey who mumbled. "U-uh.." She looked at Elliot and then back at Renee. "You see the truth is we were talking about-"

"The new training program." Said Elliot. "By the way every minute you waist working is a minute added to your workout."

"You really are cruel aren't you?" She took Zoey's hand and turned around. "Come on." She put a hand on her hip and left the hallway. When they got into the diner Corina had about 8 arms waving around her anime-style and screamed;

"Where are you going?!"

"Out."

"Then why's SHE with you?!"

"I'm going on my break which means that she is too. Oh- and cover my shift will you? Since your so fast on your toes.." Renee said making a ballerina joke. Corina growled loudly as Renee pulled Zoey out. She stopped her tracks when they got down the entrance stairs which made Zoey stop hers. Renee flicked her hair once more and folded her arms while closing her eyes.

"I saw you by the way."

"WAH?!" Zoey screamed. Her cat ears and tail sprang out and she tried to cover it.

"-I saw the way you acted when Mark came in." _'Phew she didn't see Elliot kiss me.'_

"Look I'm not going to get into some mushy moment with you so in gonna cut to the chase. If your over him like you said then just relax around him and stood freezing up all the time.

"I am over Mark!"

"Then prove it by not worrying so much. Now onto Elliot."

"E-Elliot?! What makes you want to talk about him?"

"Is very thing alright with you two? You guys look like your up to something. Your not dating are you?" She asked opening an eye.

"Elliot? W-were not together!" She lied.

"Your not?"

"N-n-no way! He's a total jerk and low life I would never date him." Zoey crossed her fingers behind her back although she was telling the truth about the jerk and low life bit. "Besides even if I _did_ still like that lame-ass Mark I've known him for what seems like forever! Elliot is more like a new chapter in my life.

"You know.. From the stories I've heard you've known Elliot just as long as you've known Mark. You began watching Mark with your friends from a distance at school but you didn't actually know him that long before you met Elliot in the tree. What was he doing again? Holding you?"

"Yeah yeah I remembered what happened. Yeah I guess your right though. I think my mind wants me to believe that I knew Mark way before I knew Elliot. But that doesn't mean I like him!" Renee's watch beeped and she looked at it.

"Guess that's our break over. Let's head back."

After work Zoey stayed back and the last thing she was doing was stacking the chairs. While she was lifting one up she could hear more chairs stacking and turning to the side of course it was Elliot. 'I think I must be going crazy to see Elliot HELPING with the chairs.'

"Don't get flattered. I'm only helping because I'm not waiting for you to take 10 years to do your work just to drive you home."

Zoey didn't even know Elliot was waiting for her so that he could give her a ride even though she should have expected it by now.

Zoey gasped and started pulling on her bow on the back of her uniform. "Oh thanks just give me a minute to get changed! Dang it this stupid thing!" And then she hurried into the changing room while Elliot rolled his eyes. A couple minutes after Zoey and Elliot got in the car.

"I think Renee is onto us."

"That's not a surprise. She is the brains out of you girls it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah I guess your—Hey! I was GOING to say that she saw Mark too."

"Did she see us... You know?"

"No. Which reminds me why did you lie to her when she came to us?"

"Because I don't want the whole team knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" startling her he grabbed her face slightly pushing her cheeks together and gave a strict expression. "Let's keep this in between us." Zoey's face turned red and her cat eyes sprung out, however she slowly nodded. Then he let go of her.

"It's unprofessional for me as a boss especially since I'm much older."

"I thought this café was just a cover for the mew project?"

"It is."

"But then why do we have to hide it?"

"I'm pretty sure you answered that a lot of times before-"

"Never mind." She holted. She looked out the window and flipped silent while he started driving.

"You wanna know something funny?" She asked. "You never wanted to be seen with me in a _close_ way when there were people around and the one time you do is when Marks there."

"What are you getting at?"

"That you were of me for trying to make mark jealous."

"You still don't know me at all do you? I would never waste my time acting for a tacky school boy like him. Plus it's only right for you to listen to me now you are my girlfriend after all." He smirked towards the end. Zoey's cheeks blushed and her tail stuck up. It was so weird hearing Elliot call her his girlfriend.

"Don't be embarrassed. You should be thankful your with someone like me."

"Ha yeah right. I'm sooo happy to be with a hot jerk who gives me barely any breaks, always lowers my pay check, makes me stay overtime, can't stop irritating me and is forcing me to now keep TWO secrets."

"So what I'm hearing I'm hot?"

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever baka strawberry."

' _Great now every time I hear the word strawberry I think of Mark!'_

"Maybe your getting too comfortable with me." Said Zoey. "If you want this you gotta put a ring on it." Zoey put her hand in front of Elliot's face and done the Beyoncé- single ladies move. "Yeah… Zoey grant. I like the sound of that…" She smiled. A bubbly thought-bubble flew over her head with Zoey and Elliot on their wedding day.

"Keep dreaming. Well what do you know- now you can dream about that because we're here." Elliot pulled up next to Zoey's house.

"Oh. So we are.. Well see ya at work." she hopped out of his car gave him a smile and shut the door before heading inside.

 _ **6 days later**_

Zoey and Elliot had officially been together for a week without anyone knowing. Zoey had stayed over at the café again and right now was asleep in the guest room so it wouldn't seem suspicious if Wesley came home. When she woke up she could hear somebodies footsteps downstairs. She took only minutes to brush her teeth, sweep up her hair a bit and put on some clothes etc. When she got downstairs to the diner she caught Elliot leaving.

"Going out?"

"Not really. It's just something quick I'll be back in a moment." Zoey noticed that he had a rose in his hand that he tried to hide behind his back.

"Who's that rose for?"

"Nobody worth worrying about. I'll see you later." And he left. Zoey's eyebrows squinted together because she slightly slightly angry. _'He never gave me a rose! What girl could he possibly be seeing?!'_ She quickly threw on a jacket and some ugg boots and followed him out. He decided not to drive today so Zoey had to tag behind him without him noticing like a a few twists and turns they ended up at the cemetery. Zoey had regretted doing this instantly. Elliot knelled down at his parents grave where he rested the rose for them. He stood up and closed his eyes speaking to them through his mind. His hands in his pockets and the strong strong wind blowing through this hair and making his jacket flick up. Elliot was deep in his prayers. He'd never been to visit his parents before except that time he was 10 with Wesley. Wesley offered to come this time but Elliot told him he changed his mind and was going to the gym only because he wanted to be a man for once and not a boy and to have the guts to do this himself.

Zoey was crouched down behind a bush watching him. _'What is he doing..?'_

 _'I'v never done this on my own before but I had to come today. I can feel it. Something dark and powerful is heading our way. That things are going to become way more serious for now on. I miss you mom and dad, and I want to make you proud. I promise you the mews and I will put the project to good use and stop the Cyniclons once and for all. And I promise I'll try my best not to hurt Zoey because… I love her. I'll see you soon.'_

Once he opened his eyes Zoey covered more of herself behind the leaves.

"You can come out now strawberry bush." He said. She slowly crept out wondering how he knew she was there. "You girls are so nosey. Can never keep to your own business."

"I was just curious I _thought_ you were cheating on me!"

He ignored her and stood in silence. She looked at his back with sad eyes knowing now wasn't about _her_ and stood beside him looking at the headstone.

"I didn't know you came to visit them."

"I don't. But for some reason I needed to. Zoey I have a feeling things are going to get severe soon. The Cyniclons are going to hit us harder than before-"

"But we can take em!"

"We can believe all we want but it still won't help the fact that were all in grave danger. I have faith in you girls but…" Elliot looked at the headstone once more before Zoey gently stroked his arm.

"I know. Elly I won't allow you, Wesley or your dads work to be all for nothing don't worry. I swear the girls and I will try everything we can to stop them. We won't let you down."

"Nobody said I was worried." He said turning his face. _'He just can't go a minute without being the cool guy can he?'_ Zoey held into his arm and stepped closer to him tying to get away from the cold. Zoey blushed and jumped a bit when she suddenly felt Elliot's arms around her. One around her back and the other going up her back up pushing the back of her head. He hid his face in her shoulder. After a few seconds Zoey wrapped her arms around him a swell and smiled.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Dren I'm booored!" Tarb whined floating around their headquarters while Sardon typed on the projector pad. Dren stood there with the photo of Zoey and Mark on their first date, expect Mark was cut out with scissors. He villainous laughed making a question mark sprout from Tarb's head.

"Patience Tarb. Things will liven up very soon..."

* * *

SOOO not much happened there this was just a CH on Elliot and Zoey as a couple but it might not last for much longer… *hint hint* before people interfere and everything crumbles again. This took a while to make but guess what? I might be getting a laptop on Black Friday which means we can go back to weekly CH's and more than one CH being released at once! :D doesn't that sound good?! Anyway I've missed you guys and have a lot in store for you and even though there might not be much to say leave a **review** if you wanna and I'll see you in CH24! ;-D

Next time: Somebody just HAS to rain on Zoey's parade, Elliot has a secret lying behind that strange door, Corina has a huge ballet performance that could take her career to a whole new level, Bridget bumps into someone at the library (Who do you think it is? It's pretty obvious), Kiki is hard to manage when she's on some much anaesthetic and Renee is offered another role in a movie. Oooo!


	24. Chapter 24: 5-4-3-2-1

Disclaimer: I am not the lucky writer of TMM/MMP… (duh)

 **WARNING: This is the longest CH yet with 10k+ words... sorry)**

Helloooo and welcome back! This CH will be focusing on pretty much all the main characters instead of just Zoey and Elliot because I need to give them some purposes, and the next CH may be similar. Also there is a lot, and I mean A LOT, happening in this CH so my scene-openers are very frequent :3 In other news I made some awesome wallpapers for the story that I want you to see but obviously I can't post them here which is why I'm working something out ;) Seeing as this CH is 10k+ words prepare for spelling mistakes. I guess that's all I have for now, see you in 2016! ;-D

RANDOM FACT: I'm hooked on **Wicked games** by The Weeknd somebody please help me :( And listen to it!

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Zoey held onto his arm and stepped closer to him trying to get away from the cold. She blushed and jumped a bit when she suddenly felt Elliot's arms around her. One around her back and the other at the back of her head holding it over his shoulder. He hid his face in her shoulder and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Zoey wrapped her arms around him as well and smiled. It felt good to know he needed her just as much as she needed him and from that moment forward she swore to always stand by him.

* * *

Chapter 24: 5-4-3-2-1

It had been another 6 days that Zoey and Elliot had been dating. There were surprisingly less arguments than they expected so far and right now Zoey was hyper about spending they're Friday night watching movies even though Elliot just wanted to sleep, but eventually he got forced into it. She put on Frozen which she'd watched a good 300 times but it looked like they were both too tired. Elliot woke up to the ending credits on the couch in the café's living room with Zoey who had somewhere towards the middle had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He just wanted too stroke her hair and kiss her. He nudged her and she sprung up like a spring.

"What happened?! Has the movie started?" Elliot simply crossed his arms.

"The movie's finished idiot." She hopped up, clapped her hands together once and span to face him.

"Okay so what should we watch next?"

"Next? We've watched 3 movies already and It's past midnight."

"Well then there's no point in going to sleep now."

" _Going_ to sleep? You didn't even stay awake for this movie."

"Neither did you!"

"Do I look like I'm 4 years old to you? I mean a talking snowman? It was my first time watching it and it's taking me back to childhood. And I hated my childhood." (You and me both Elliot, I don't see what's so fascinating about Frozen..)

"Oookay then let's watch something more mature." She looked through the case of movies. "Avengers?"

"How is _that_ more mature?"

"Life of Pi?"

"Seen it already."

"50 shades of Grey?"

"I'm not watching 2 hours of por-."

"It's not porn, it's about a vulnerable girl and a dominant hot rich guy who find a conflicting love! Kind of like me and you." Elliot gave her a steamy look so she raised her eyebrows smiling awkwardly and put the movie back slowly. "Fine but I don't see why you have it if you don't like it."

"YOU was the one who used my renterz-card to get it!"

"Alright alright sheesh! That means we're watching Bad Neighbours."

"Why?"

"Because Zac Efron's hot asf." She slipped in the disk and sat next to him while he raised his eyebrow at her. "What? He is..." The movie started and within the first 7 minutes Zoey was fast asleep on Elliot's lap again. Elliot looked at her, listening to her purrs and switched off the TV. Then he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

 _ **Next day**_

Bridget and Corina were lined like soldiers in the café's underground room, which was now the training room. It was extremely big and had a high roof with fresh white walls and high tech equipment, also covering the floor were big blue mats. They were each in sports bras and matching yoga pants with Nike running shoes, each was a combination of black and they're RDA colours. Wesley and Elliot stood in front of them: Wesley in a white t-shirt and baggy shorts with hands behind his back and Elliot in a grey tank top and jogging bottoms with his hands on his hips.

"Alright, ladies so that's how the day is going to go down." Said Wesley.

"When you said training I just thought you meant sit ups and stuff…" Corina added. "And this room is huge, how did we not know about it?"

"That doesn't matter. Now you girls get to work, we don't have all day." Elliot replied.

"Uh about that," Bridget asked, "why are we the only ones here?"

"The two of us can't manage the five of you all at once now can we?" Elliot asked sarcastically. "Alright let's move. Corina- you're with me, Bridget you're with Wesley."

"If you would follow me?" Wesley held a door open for Bridget who was utterly confused, yet still following him. Wesley led Bridget into an empty room with nothing but a tap, a pond of water below the tap, a stepping block and a bucket on the floor.

"What is this?"

"You're training. Our intentions weren't actually to have you ladies doing ordinary gym workouts, we could have just taken you to the gymnasium for that. We're giving you each a challenge that will better enhance your personal power flexibility with and without transformation. But don't tell the other girls."

"My lips are sealed. I think I get it but what is it exactly that I must do?"

"I was getting to that." He walked beside the tap and held out his hand. "It seems pretty straight forward if you ask me, just fill the bucket with water."

"That's all? Well okay..." She stood on the block and filled the bucket with water, but the water fell straight through the bucks. "Huh? That's not right…" She filled it again and the same happened. "But I don't understand-" she lifted the bucket and noticed there was a big hole at the bottom.

"Huh? There's a huge hole at the bottom! How am I supposed to fill this up?"

"That's up to you to figure out. I said it _seemed_ straight-forward. I'll check back on you later. Remember, try not to overthink it." Wesley left Bridget who repeatedly filled the bucket and frustrated herself whenever it leaked out.

Back to Corina...

"Sooo what's my challenge?"

"Your flying control. True you've earned your wings but that doesn't mean you're capable of properly flying. Your balance needs work and so does your soaring limit."

"Shouldn't we be outside for this?"

"And risk passing-by-standards watching a girl sprout wings and fly laps around the café? We'll start small in here." For about an hour and a half, Corina tried a range of stretches, running laps and hurdles. Then she moved onto jumping off things.

"Good. You've already got the stamina, now all you need is the balance." A while later training ended and Bridget was disappointed she didn't yet master Wesley's impossible challenge. But she wasn't giving up yet. She was too devoted to give out so soon.

 _ **Monday at Zoey's school**_

Zoey found Megan and Mimi chatting holding onto their study folders at the top of the stairs while she finished drinking her can of Coke. "Hey guys. How did your double date go?"

"Like a sitcom. They wouldn't stop checking out the skinny blondes sitting behind us and all they talked about was baseball." Said Mimi.

"Ouch sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. We've got two new crushes in class B!"

"Really? Who?"

"Brady and Wyatt." Said Megan. "I like Brady and Mimi likes Wyatt. I swear Brady is like 130 pounds of sheer hotness! He's talented and is a straight A student AND has his license!"

"And Wyatt is a warm hearted and creative musician, he plays guitar, saxophone, the bango, bongo drums, the flute, piano/keyboard, clarinet, harmonica, trumpet, bass, steel pans AND the triangle, PLUS he's a talented singer!" (Brady has casual blonde hair who is the top student in acting and Wyatt is a black boy who is an incredible singer and musician… OMG I just copied Wyatt from 6teen (my day1 show ㈴6) sorry Wyatt!)

"Oh, yeah I think I've heard of them-"

"Ooo here they come now!" Brady arrived with Wyatt as they chatted whilst Megan and Mimi just stood hopelessly staring at them with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Mm-mmm.. Look at them. They're so hot I wanna bake cookies on them." Megan sighed.

"I'd eat those cookies..." Mimi replied. Wyatt waved goodbye but Brady walked past the bottom of the stairs to reach his locker close by the drawling Megan.

"That's it I'm going in! But I need to get his attention first… Umm… Ooo!" Megan quickly snatched Zoey's Coke can and threw it at Brady's head then quickly turned around acting naturally. He looked at Megan and then picked up the can.

"I think you accidentally.… Threw this at my head." He said. Megan hurried down the stairs to him twirling her hair.

"Oh did that hit you I'm sorry I don't know how that happened must've just slipped out my hand- the names Megan." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Oh well, I'm Brady."

"I know." Brady gave her a strange look and shook her hand slower. "I-I mean not that I knew, I DIDN'T know is want I meant to say! Sorry I'm rambling aren't I I do that when I'm around hot guys AH did I just say that out loud okay you talk now haha!" She realized she was still grasping his hand so she quickly let go while Brady chuckled.

"You're funny."

"I am?" Then the bell rang which meant break was over and it was off to period 3. Megan cursed the bell in her mind and sighed. "Well I gotta get to Ms Beckfields class so I'll just-"

"Wait do you have Chemistry next?" Brady asked.

"Yeah?"

"Me too! Well if you don't have anybody to walk with-"

"YES!" And he chuckled again. "Alright let's go." Brady started walking while Megan quickly gave Mimi and Zoey a goofy double thumbs up before skipping off with him.

"Lucky Megan! How come she can score a guy so easily?! My guy doesn't even know I exist!"

"Don't worry Mimi, he will soon you just gotta make the move." Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder as they made their way to Spanish. After the double lesson, it was lunch and Zoey followed Mimi to her locker to put her study notes away until Mimi bumped into someone and dropped hers. The person that bumped into her immediately bent down to pick her stuff up.

"My bad I didn't see you there." The male voice said. After a few seconds, Wyatt stood up with her notes as their eyes met for the first time and Zoey stood behind smiling. She felt like Wesley.

"I-It's okay it was an accident."

"I'm Wyatt."

"And I-I'm Mimi…."

"Nice name. Wait weren't we just in the same class?"

"Y-yeah but I sit at the front."

"Oh, that's a shame. It would be cooler if we sat closer together..." Mimi giggled and held her hand behind her back wiggling fingers with Zoey girlishly. "Hey if you haven't got any plans you maybe want to have lunch with me?" Mimi froze with that big goofy smile on her face as she slowly turned to Zoey with wide eyes and making a silent squeal of happiness, then turned back.

"Sure I'd love to!" And then they took off. A moment later Zoey stopped at the water fountain alone and Mark stood behind her ready to say something. He clutched his fist and took a breath but couldn't bring himself to whatever he was going to do and walked off. After school everyone was making they're separate ways to work but Bridget stopped off at the library. _'I don't understand why I haven't figured out Wesley's challenge yet? Does this mean I'm not strong enough to fight with the team? Nonsense Elliot said you've just got to believe in yourself, remember that! Books! Books are the key to everything you've just got to look in the right place and find a book to help you!'_ She browsed through some shelves looking for the:

"The environmental section. Yes!" She reached out to a book about solubility.

"Finally taking a break from the heavy stuff huh Bridget?" Bridget gasped spinning around as Ian stood behind her.

"I-Ian!"

"Long time no see."

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my college break and since the honeymoon's over I thought it'd be nice to see my friends and family. So how are you?"

"I-I'm doing good… How is your…w-wife?"

"Oh Sabrina's better than ever, she got a new job as a 4-star hotel receptionist. I'm only back here for about two weeks but whoo'da thought I'd see you here."

"Small world." They sighed in unison, then laughed. "So why are you reading about... solubility? I thought you preferred tourism guides, landscape photos and romances."

"I-I do but, well, it's hard to explain actually but I must really learn this." They sat down at the usual table they used to sit t in the corner of the library. "My boss gave me a task and I think that if I don't fulfill it I won't be good enough to keep working with my friends. I want to prove that I'm as strong as the others. What should I do?"

"Well doubting yourself and comparing yourself to others is never the answer. It's good to believe in yourself and have hope, and to be confident but most importantly, push yourself. Do your best and NEVER give up. Who knows, the answer is probably right there in front of you but you just don't know it yet."

"Yeah… Your right. Thanks Ian."

"No problem Bridget." Then at the cafe everyone changed into they're uniforms and chatted around Corina's table since there were still an extra 15 minutes until opening time. Kiki cheered: "Hellooo my fellow mew mews! Who's up for a super awesome death-game of bowling this weekend!" Kiki pumped.

"I don't think so Kiki, I've got too much on my mind right now." Zoey said making Kiki go chibi faced.

"A-and I'm not the best at bowling." Bridget said shyly. "I've never hit a pin in my life."

Renee just folded her arms. "No."

"You people are sooo boring! Corina what about you?"

" _Actually_ I have a ballet recital tomorrow and it needs to be perfect, this may just be the most important show of my life." She took another sip of tea feeling like a queen. "So as a professional celebrity-to-be, I no longer have time for your childish games."

"Why might this be the most important show of your life?" Bridget asked.

"Because there will be C list celebrities and managers there and if I'm lucky I might just get signed up."

Zoey gave a thumbs up. "Good for you Corina." Then Kiki launched an idea;

"Corina say why don't we come with you! For moral support."

"Yes that's a great idea Kiki!" Bridget smiled, "We'd be delighted to come and see Corina perform!"

"None of you are invited! I don't want any of you coming you'll just wreck my show and embarrass me... Well, I suppose Renee can come."

"I have nothing better to do tomorrow." Renee shrugged. Corina's eyes turned into big shimmery stars and she clutched her hands together smiling at Renee _. 'Renee's coming to see my show! And it's not a dream this time! This performance is going to be PERFECT!'_

"So Renee can go but we can't?" Zoey asked.

"Precisely.

"Hey do you know what would be cool? If Corina danced with Renee at one of her concerts!"

"Kiki that's an excellent idea!" Bridget clapped.

Corina's eyes puffed into hearts. "Really?! Will you do that Renee?!"

"No."

"Come on Renee you've seen Corina's footwork she's a natural!" Kiki added.

"It would be nice to see _two_ mews up on a stage together." Replied Bridget.

Zoey remembered something she heard a couple customers talking about and asked "Renee aren't you performing in that arena next weekend for your first dress performance?"

"Yeah and?"

"And that's like, two hours from here so it shouldn't be a problem."

"What's a dress performance?"

"Kiki a dress performance is a show where the star changes outfits really quickly on stage without the audience seeing." Zoey replied.

Kiki nodded. "Ohhhh."

"Nobody is performing with me, that's that." Renee flicked her hair and walked off leaving Corina to frown.

"Sorry Corina… you would've made a great team but maybe another time." Bridget smiled politely.

At Corina's ballet recital there were a ton of people including Zoey, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Elliot, Wesley and Corina's grandmother.

"There sure are a lot of people here. We were lucky to get front row seats. Well third row." Said Bridget.

"Indeed, Corina has been rehearsing this performance for quite some time, we were expecting this turnout." Corina's grandmother replied.

Elliot folded his arms with a sigh. "Do I have to be here?" Zoey was right beside him and elbowed his arm.

"Stop being so insensitive were here to support Corina."

"Didn't she say she _didn't_ want us to come?"

"Well yeah but we weren't really going to listen to her were we?"

"Ooo ooo look!" Kiki pointed. "That's Kendall Jenner!"

"No way! What's _she_ doing here?!"

"Corina did say there would be celebrities here." Wesley smiled.

"Yeah but she said C list she didn't mention A listers!" 20 minutes later the show started. Corina's hair was wrapped perfectly in 2 neat shiny buns and wore an elegant white and gold ballet dress. (MMP ep When it was finished everyone cheered and threw roses onto the stage. After the show the gang met up with Corina backstage.

"Well done Corina your dancing was amazing!" Bridget cheered.

"Gooooo Corina! Whoop whoop!"

"Corina that was so awesome!" Said Zoey.

"W-what are you guys doing here?! I told you not to come your going to embarrass me!" She hissed.

"Excuse me?" Everyone looked at the tall skinny lady in the trench coat and high bun that approached Corina. "Hello Ms Bucksworth, my name is Christine Alevera. I have just watched your performance-"

"And?"

"And you are an incredibly gifted dancer. I've worked for many stars and choreographed many dancing routines in movies. I'd be capable of making you the next big thing. That is if your interested." She slipped her a piece of card all fancy-like. "We'll give you a call, then we can talk further. Have a nice evening." She left while Corina squealed.

"Wow", Kiki whispered, "I haven't seen her this happy since Renee offered to hold her bag."

"Okay, tell me I wasn't the only one that just saw that!" Corina pointed.

"Nope! That really happened Corina congratulations!" Said Bridget. Corina's grandmother then gave her a hug. "Oh my dear Corina I am so proud of you and I'm sure your parents would be if they were here!" (For those of you who don't know Corina's parents are not dead just travelling.)

"I'm proud too 'lil' sis." They all turned around and saw Sergio standing there with his hands in his pockets beside his body guards.

"Sergio!"

"I only caught the end but I thought your dancing was flawless. I couldn't be prouder of my baby sister." He smiled. Corina was so happy to hear her brother say that she started to tear up. She hadn't seen her him in so long, only once a little recently so she ran and gave him a hug crying into his navy blue tux while the others watched and smiled.

Hours later that night Zoey and Elliot were back at the café in the kitchen. Zoey was sitting on the table in an oversized white shirt and Elliot was getting a soda out of the fridge.

"You really think it's going to happen?" She asked. "With Corina being a famous dancer and all?"

"Yeah, maybe she'll get even richer and send us over a replacement waitress that will _actually_ do her work."

"But you gotta admit it was sweet when her brother showed up."

"Heart-melting."

As they were walking down the hallway Zoey stopped noticing a door that had always been there but never paid attention to. "Hey, what's behind this door anyway?" He turned and looked, then faced forward again. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means what it means." He shrugged. Then he took a few steps forward realizing Zoey was trying to peek through a gap in the door, if there was one.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what you're hiding what does it looking like I'm doing! Do you have the keys?"

"You're not having them."

"Then _you_ can open it for me."

"It's stupid you don't need to know about it."

"Again with the secrets! I thought we were finally understanding each other-"

"And we are."

"Then open it."

"You just don't listen do you?"

"I said open it." Zoey said crossing her arms. Elliot sighed and walked to the door. He reached for a small chip on top of the door frame and unlocked the keyhole. Only because she was so persistent. He slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. The room was rather big, it looked like a rich persons room that had been abandoned, like Christian Grey's living room. Inside was nothing but a few old packaging boxes in the corners, a beautiful swirly chandelier in the middle of the room and below that, a very very expensive looking white and gold piano. It was ironic how the room was quite dusty except for the piano and chandelier that were squeaky clean.

"Whoa…." Zoey sighed. She walked in slowly and Elliot shut the door behind them while she looked at her reflection on the piano. She felt like she couldn't even afford to look at the thing.

"Whose is it?"

"It's mine."

"Shut up." She scoffed. Elliot's face stood sternly so she knew he was serious. She lightly traced her fingers along the piano. "How did you even get this?!"

"Got passed on by my parents, some guy delivered it here a few years back but it never came to good use." He walked closer to the piano and sat on its white and gold plush bench while Zoey stood to lean her arms on the other end of the piano.

"Do you play?"

"I can but I don't."

"Well play something now." Elliot dug deep in thought while Zoey sat next to him at the piano bench. She held onto his arm with her face inches from his. "Please?" She let go and after a minute he placed his fingers on the keys. He pressed them lightly, then built up along the song which was The hills (your fed up of The Weeknd and are wondering ugh why did she pick THIS song but it actually sounds really nice on the piano and I wanted Elliot to play something strong and intense, for better imagination this is the link:  watch?v=v6BY9LNCDT4 Or just type in "The Hills piano cover" Miri Lee nailed this.)

Zoey watched as he played, he hit every note perfectly and so quickly too. How did she not know this about him? He was so focused on the song he felt everything around him suddenly fade away. When it was finished he rested his elbow on the lid and held his head up.

"Elliot that was…. Beautiful. Now I see why you were so fixated on having Ms Rivera's play at that animal rights ball, you're a pianist yourself! Who taught you how to play like that?"

"I taught myself. I used this thing to kill time back then."

"I had no idea you could do anything like this…" Elliot looked into her eyes and left a moment of silence.

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" Another silence occurred as Zoey replayed that last line in her head.

"Your right…there is a lot I don't know about you. In fact your such a secretive guy that it's hard to talk to you sometimes because I get scared that I'm going to say the wrong thing. I thought I could gain that trust to know all the secrets that stood between us but I'm starting to think that will never happen." She crossed her arms and was mad for only a few seconds. "I-It's just hard to love someone who's constantly keeping things from you…" There was another silence.

"Zoey there's something I've always wanted to tell you.. Something nobody has ever heard."

"What is it?"

" _Why_ I love you" Zoey blushed deeply and waited for him to continue. He sighed and shrugged. "Every girl that's sucked up to me wants to show me off like a handbag or because they want a tough boyfriend. They try to play either the innocent generous girl or the hot diva. But you're different. You never _asked_ for my protection, I just feel like it's something I owe to you. You really think I wanted to be with a girl that does every little thing I say? The very moment I met you in that tree I knew you were special, snappy and brave and I just wanted to hear your voice again, that's why I tease you so much. But… It's also my fault you're a mew in the first place so I didn't want to take advantage of you. You: have personality, your childish, goofy, a loud mouth, confident, a great leader, determined, strong, a cry baby, you never give up… And you can't keep out of trouble which keeps me busy. _That's_ what I like about you. I love protecting you, ever since we were in that tree I've wanted to feel you in my arms every day." Zoey locked her fingers with his and rested her forehead on his forehead. "I love you Zoey." It was weird to hear Elliot talk so much what the things he said really got to Zoey. "This is between me and you, okay?" He whispered tenderly. Zoey nodded liking that she was the first to hear Elliot open up. She was seeing a whole new side of him, a sensitive and emotional side.

"Guess it's my turn to talk." Zoey coughed. "I never really wanted to admit it but I liked it whenever our faces got close or when we were in an awkward position I just didn't know how to react. You give me that reason for my heart to beat faster, I could never understand why it sped up with you instead of Mark after he dumped me but I finally know now… But I don't want you to treat me good because you feel like your in my debt you feel you HAVE to do it, I want to know your doing it because you love me-"

"I do."

"I know that but don't feel sorry for me."

"It's my fault your a mew mew in the first place."

"But it's not like I'm going tostay this way forever. Just wait until those cyni-dongs show up I'll kick they're ass and return back to normal in no time!" He looked away for a minute in silence. "Since we were playing confessions I want to ask you something." She said. "When can we tell people were dating?"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I'm happy with you Elliot and I want to show it. I can understand you don't want to brag to people but can we at least stop pretending what we're just waitress and boss now?"

"It's better if things stay the way they are."

"But why?"

"I prefer nobody knowing."

"What are you, embarrassed of me or something?"

"No-"

"Then how comes Wesley gets to know it's only fair that my friends know as well!"

"Wesley can keep a secret unlike your friends tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumber who squeal over every little thing-"

"My friends are not dumb! And I promise I'll make them keep quiet about it!"

"This can't work with people knowing."

"UH- this can't work if we have to hide it forever! If I want to hold your hand at the park I should be allowed to who cares what my school thinks!"

"Who said anything about school? Not everything's about you you know. Do you know how unprofessional it sounds for a boss to be dating his employee? People will think I'm some pervert."

"No they won't your because only 2 years older than me."

"Your still in high school."

"So? I'm in the second-to-last year- IN FACT I'll be in college soon, you really want people to assume I've been single all these years?"

He slapped his head. "Again, this-is not-just-about you." He said slowly to her moving his hands in a chopping action. "People can't know and that's that."

Zoey stared at him for a moment and stood up. "Fine, your acting like a child and I'm going home." Then she got up and left. That night she stayed at home because she was slightly annoyed from earlier. The next morning Zoey got to school 10 minutes early and couldn't help notice Brady and Wyatt on an outdoor bench with Mimi and Megan opposite them.

"So Wyatt I hear your into music." Said Mimi.

"Yeah, I write songs, record vocals, play instruments, come up with lyrics-"

"Lyrics you say?"

"Yeah. Music is my life, that's why I bring my baby around with me everywhere." He patted on the guitar around his neck.

"I've noticed." She giggled. "But that's so cool I've always wanted to meet a musician. And you have a beautiful voice… Maybe someday… I don't know you could write a song about me..?" He gave an exaggerated laugh and she laughed along, although she didn't understand what was so funny.

"So what are your hobbies?"

"Easy! Fashion Glam! Make up! Shopping! Hair grooming! Accessorizing, gossip-" She could tell by Wyatt's face he didn't like those kind of self-centered girls so she slowly stopped rambling. "Pshk just kidding! I'm more intooooo…." She looked around and saw a poster for the art club behind Wyatt. "PAINTING!" She turned around and silently screamed at herself, then faced him again with a forced smile.

"Really? Wow that's amazing I never knew you were into abstract expressionism. I feel so honoured to meet an artist."

"Yeah… those are the words… that just flew out of my mouth." She smacked her head hard.

"You think you could paint me a portrait for my wall? I just moved and I'm still decorating my room."

"Sure I can!" _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Cool! You're the best Mimi." Meanwhile Megan flexed her fingers under her chin smiling and staring at Brady's eyes like a goof. Brady was a little awkward right now.

"Your sooo handsome.." She sighed quietly.

"So I'm into acting. My mom is an actress, she was on 'Kill the bride' and my dad was one before he retired. My grandparents were also actors in to 60s which is a long time ago I guess but they were pretty famous. They got to go down the red carpet and meet all sort of movie stars and producers, which is what I wanna do some day. But first I'm gonna try to get into an acting college, then see how I do in live theatre. So, what are you into?"

"…your sooo handsome.." She sighed again.

Brady's phone bleeped. "Hey bro it's from Kevin, he's waiting for us at breakfast."

"Did you girls wanna come?" Wyatt asked.

"No thanks, we ate already." Said Mimi.

"Ok, see you both later." The boys left and instantly Zoey rushed over eager to know what they said. Mimi and Megan both looked like they were in a trance.

"Sooooo? What did they say?"

Mimi still looked haunted. "I just promised Wyatt that I would paint him a portrait. Oh no. What have I done?"

"Brady is sooo handsome..."

"Wait Mimi, you told him you could paint?"

"I know I'm so stupid!"

"Hey don't panic, you could just learn how to paint."

"You know what? Your right! I'm going to do everything I can to get Wyatt's portrait finished! I wanna express my love for him in a way he'll easily understand, no matter what anybody else thinks!"

"That's the spirit Mi!" Mimi hurried off excitedly while Megan was still in a dazed mood.

"He was sooo handesome-"

"I think we got that!" Once the school day ended Zoey walked out the doors with Megan and Mimi and noticed Elliot's luxurious car pulled up at the front of the school. There were lots and lots of students scattered around chatting in groups. As soon as he saw Zoey he beeped his horn.

"He's here for you again?" Megan asked. "Is this going to be like, a daily thing now?"

"It's… Hard to explain.y

"Well I would love to stay here and chit chat with you girls but I got 60 bucks to buy some art materials and start my portrait for Wyatt."

"Are you really going through with that?"

"Of course Meg! I like him and I really think he could be… The one! I'll go through any embarrassment for him." Elliot's car horn then beeped twice. Zoey looked over at the car and then back to her friends remembering something Mimi said earlier…

'" _I wanna express my love for him in a way he'll easily understand, no matter what anybody else thinks!"'_

Snapping Zoey out of it Elliot beeped his horn AGAIN and then got out of the car, waiting in front of it with his hands in his pockets. Zoey gave Mimi a smile and put her thinking cap on.

"You know what Mimi? Your absolutely right!" She ran through the crowds all the way to Elliot and leaped on him so her feet were off the floor. She ringed her arms around his neck and kissed him. The whole school looked and cheered however Mimi and Megan's faxe looked like this: O_O"

"…I did **not** see that coming." Said Megan. Elliot fan girls were crying but clapping at the same time because they were happy for them. The Becky's had just stepped out of school when Zoey kissed Elliot and Becky#1 stomped her foot. "WHAT does she think she's doing?!"

"Oh come on Becky.." Said Becky#3 placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's sweet that they're in love!" Becky#1 shoved her hand off and stormed away and Becky#2 flicked Becky#3 on the forehead while they followed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Elliot's hands eventually held her waist and he kissed back. When they pulled apart the crowd of students were cheering. She was holding his jaw with her claws and smiling. They're faces were really close together. "If they wanna know the truth... they've got it." She felt particular eyes on her so she turned around and saw Mark who stood out since he wasn't smiling. Zoey faced Elliot again and gave him another kiss letting Mark storm back into school. Elliot put her back on her feet and held her hands when the kiss was done.

"We need to talk in the car." And he pulled her inside.

"Ow you're squeezing my wrist."She murmered.

"I thought we talked about this. We weren't going to let people know about us."

"Nooo YOU talked about it. You know Elly, my "tweedle-dee" friend told me something interesting today. She said you should express your love for someone in a way he'll easily understand, no matter what anybody else thinks. Look outside Elliot, there not complaining. They're happy. I don't see what's so wrong with this." He crossed his arms and faced forwards. "Well the damage is already done I suppose... You know this means that you'll have to tell-"

"Don't you say it! I was hoping you _wouldn't_ say that. I can't tell _them_ they'll completely freak out!"

"It's up to you but the girls will hear about it eventually." He started the car and began to drive giving Zoey time to think.

 _'Oh no... he's right. What have I done?'_ And on the way home Megan and Mimi were hitting up Zoey's phone asking her what the hell was going on so she explained.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **lesson of training**_

Elliot and a transformed Corina were standing at the edge of a very high rooftop on the poorer areas of Tokyo, where nobody with enough of a voice would catch them using their powers. "Alright Corina we're at the final stage. Just remember what I've told you, you ready?"

"What the- NO I'M NOT READY! Do you seriously expect me to jump of this roof and fall from here without activating my wings first?! Do you WANT me to die?!"

"Stop being a drama queen. The longer you take the longer the other mew mews gotta wait until they can start _they're_ training. We're expanding you're flying skills by making you activate you're wings when your 1 foot away from the ground. You can do this, believe in yourself." Corina stood there for a while staring down and thinking. She let the cold wind brush through her hair and run along her skin. She took a scared breath in and opened her arms out, ready to fall… Then she slowly fell forwards.

Corina didn't come back up for eight seconds which made Elliot begin to panic. "Corina..?! CORINA!" He fell to his knees resting his head down in guilt and was ready to leave...

"YAHOOO!" Corina sprouted back up sawing through the air with her wings, much bigger and bluer than before. Her flying was so steady no and she felt lighter. Elliot stood with his arms crossed smirking.

' _One down, four to go.'_

Meanwhile Wesley was in his office and Bridget wondered in.

"Bridget? Shouldn't you be filling the bucket I left you?"

"Wesley I can't do it, it's impossible! I've read 16 books on the solubility of wood and how I can make it stronger to hold the water but nothing's working!"

"I knew you'd over think it." He smiled. "Not to worry, practise makes perfect. But your not putting your focus on what's actually right in front of you. And you won't find the answer in books."

"Then where will I find it?"

"In here." Wesley pointed at her heart. "Think about what I've said and try again." Wesley must have been talking bull because Bridget still couldn't figure it out.

 _ **After work**_

Corina put on her coat and when she walked out the changing room Renee was sitting on a chair in the dark in a long trench coat and hat.

"Renee? Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Why do you think? I'm waiting for you."

"Is this about another limo ride?"

"No. I did some thinking and yeah. You can be one of my back up dancers for my dress show."

"Are you serious?! Oh my God thank you thank you thank you Renee!"

"Like I said it's no big deal. Lets go to your first rehearsal and show you what you need to know."

"Wait... right now?"

"You're the one that wanted to be in it so bad so yes now."

"No no I'm happy! Let's go!" On their way out Corina pressed her cheeks together. "I can't believe I'm going to perform with my life time idol Renee EEEEEEE!" Renee was already regretting it…

There was no school the next day which gave Kiki the perfect time to go see the dentist, accompanied by Wesley of course. Kiki was in the café kitchen waiting for Wesley and guess what? Another one of her teeth felt out. Wesley and Elliot then entered. (This scene is inspired by iCarly.)

"Kiki what are you doing?" Wesley asked. "You just had a tooth fall out, you can't be eating corn on a cob!"

"Ah what's the big shiz it's normal for teeth to fall out." She bit into the corn and held her mouth. "Ow!"

"Uh yeah when your 5."

"Or 90." Elliot added.

"How long has it been since you've been to the dentist?"

"I don't know, maybe 1… 2… 12 years…"

"-What?!" Said Elliot.

"Years? You do know that your supposed to go every six months right?"

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." She tooth a big bite and started screaming and holding her mouth.

"Well stop eating it if it's hurting you you muppet!" Elliot shouted.

"But it tastes good!" Wesley lifted Kiki from the counter and took her to the dentist. They signed in and waited in the waiting room.

"Thanks again for taking me here while Ms Rosbey looks after my little monkeys."

"That's ok Kiki I'm glad to have bought you here. But I have to say I never thought you'd be so enthusiastic to see the dentist."

"It could be that... Or it could just be that I want a free lollipop." She shrugged.

A nurse poked from behind the door. "Ms Kiki Benjamin, Dr Harvey will see you now."

"Ah you must be Kiki. Have a seat. I'll just get the stuff together." She rested on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"And let me adjust this for you…" The chair moved down slowly a little and Kiki got startled grabbing onto the nurses shoulder.

"Whoa whoa lady what are you doing to me?!"

"Kiki she's just lying you down!" Said Wesley.

"Oh… carry on." The nurse then clipped a paper bib around her neck. "Ooo we having ribs?"

"Haha no Kiki, see when the dentist starts drilling into your teeth—"

"DRILLING MY TEETH?!" Kiki was shouting and struggled to get out of the chair as Wesley was holding her down.

"Whoa whoa!" Said the dentist.

"I'm sorry sir she's a little nervous-"

"I'm WAY nervous!"

"She hasn't been to the dentist since… She's never been to the dentist." Said Wesley.

"Kiki as a professional I can assure you there's nothing to be afraid of." He faced Wesley next. "Why don't you sit in the waiting room and I'll have Kiki's teeth all fixed up when you return?"

"Well-"

"Wesley you can go if you'd like. I think I'll be better on my own." Kiki said innocently.

"Well okay…" Wesley gave Kiki a thumbs up and left and within 2 seconds could hear crashing, smashing and screaming from the hallway. He hurried back in to see the room a mess with tools scattered on the floor, the nurse tugging on the back of Kiki's shirt and Kiki holding the dentist by his collar holding the drill up to his mouth.

"Let's see how YOU like it! You ain't taiming THIS monkey!"

"Kiki stop!" After a lot of fighting Wesley finally got Kiki down. Thirty minutes later in Kiki's view she was looking up at that now blurry ceiling with the dentist, the nurse and Wesley over her, their voices were echoing and faces were fuzzy.

"Her teeth look good." Wesley nodded.

"Yep, I replaced the tooth that needed pulling out and filled three other cavities."

"Wow you hear that Kiki?" Wesley smiled. Kiki giggled swaying her head around slowly.

"Pretty blurry mannn…. Nan-o-daa…" She giggled.

"Why does she look so dazed?" Wesley asked.

"We had to give her some Nitrous Oxide to calm her down." Said the nurse.

"She'll be a little loopy for a while." The dentist added.

"Wesleyyyy…" She giggled flopping her arms. "We's gotta get outta here I gotta go to tha denteessss.."

"Your already at the dentist." He laughed.

"Whoaa that was fast!" She laughed back. She looked at her hand and frowned. "Oh no.. It's gone…"

"What's gone?"

"My thumb… It was there a second ago..."

"Okay I think it's time to get you outta here. At it girl, come on." Wesley lifted Kiki. "Thanks again Dr Harvey, Nurse lane." Wesley carried Kiki out of the dentist. A few minutes away from the café she started to laugh loudly and hysterically so Wesley laughed along, but she suddenly stopped.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You. Your acting all flimsy from the gas the dentist gave you."

"Ohhhh…. Hahahaha! Naaa-noo-daaaa.." She scruffed his hair and slapped his face for some reason. "Ya know Wesley, I've always had a little crush on youuuuu…" She whispered poking his nose. Wesley blushed.

"I-Is that so?"

"Mhmmmm…. But don't tell Wesleyyy…." She giggled wiggling her finger back and forth. When they got inside he seated her in a chair but she couldn't sit up straight so he struggled to straighten her.

"What's with her?" Elliot asked walking in with crossed arms.

"The dentist had to give her some laughing gas to calm her down."

"Heyyy… Where's my lolli- **poop**?"

"Looks like she's a little too calm."

"Heyyy boss maannn I didn't know youuu was my dentist haaaha..." She fell onto the floor and Wesley hurried to lift her back up.

"I better take her to the living room and let her rest on the couch. No way can she go back to her family like this." Wesley bought her upstairs and laid her down but when he covered her with a quilt she kicked it off. (Kaichou wa maid-sama scene, AKA one of the best anime's ever, if any of you have watched that anime then we are immediately family and I love you. Let's get married or be BFF's your choice.. O_O)

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hooooot!"

"Well I-" Kiki grabbed his collar tightly and her face started to burn red. "Wesley I'm hooot... take off my clothess..." Wesley's eyes and mouth shrunk into dots with another blush.

"Kiki I can't do that-"

"But I'm so hot Wesley!"

"Kiki!" Wesley restricted Kiki's hands from touching him and eventually he pinned her down on the couch so she got weak. "Wesley... I'm still hot..." Her eyes started to doze off and Wesley gave a gentle smile putting the quilt over her once again.

"I know." Soon enough Kiki fell asleep and Wesley left the room. As this was all happening Zoey was at home painting her nails when Mimi called her.

"Hello this is Zo-"

"ZOEY GET DOWN HERE I'M HAVING A CREATIVE CRISIS!" Then she hung up. Zoey hurried over to Mimi's house and when she reached her room she saw Mimi in s white lab coat behind a canvas stand facing her.

"No this is wrong it's all wrong!" She punched a whole through canvas then threw it with the others.

"Whoa Mimi how many times have you painted this portrait?"

"9! And I can't get it right they all look like crap." Zoey picked up one of the wasted canvases from the pile. "It's not that bad…"

"Your holding it upside down."

"Ohhh….. Uhh…."

"See I can't get it right! I'm the worst artist ever!"

"Don't sweat it Mimi I'm sure Wyatt doesn't care about how it looks, he probably just cares about the effort you've put in. Why don't you try one more time but this time take a breath and really visualise him. I'll start you off: what do you like about Wyatt?"

"Well…" She giggled. "He's smart, funny, good looking, sweet and creative. And he has the cutest voice."

"See? Use that when your painting him to give your art character." (In case you were wondering I'm a artist (drawer) so I know about this :p)

"Your right Zoey, I'm gonna try one more time! …mainly because this is my last canvas."

"Good, I'll leave you to it."

 _ **At school**_

"Zoey Zoey Zoey guess what? I've found a way to get closer to Brady. I'm going to audition for the school play!"

"…And how is this helping you with Brady?"

"He's playing the lead and at the end the lead gives the girl a magical kiss and I am getting that part!"

"What play _is_ this?"

"I don't know- who cares?! What's important is that I'm pretty enough for the lead and I'll get to kiss Brady! Anyway gotta go auditions are starting soon!" Once she left Mimi popped up behind Zoey starling her.

"Ah Mimi don't do that!" She stood holding the canvas to her chest with anime rain waving down her face.

"I did it… I painted the portrait but…" She turned it around and wailed. "It's horrible it?!"

"It's not that bad Mimi, it's way better than the others. I'd give it a C+ in fact."

She then sniffed. "Really?" Zoey nodded. "Of course just take a look for yourself." Mimi looked at her work and smiled. "Yeah… It's not so bad. The important thing is that I tried and I put love an effort into it."

"That's the spirit! And hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Wyatt's coming."

"WHO IS WHAT-NOW?!"

"Good luck!" Zoey ran off. Wyatt approached Mimi who hid the canvas behind her back. After noticing she was hiding his portrait behind her back she kept asking to see it but she wouldn't let him.. though eventually she showed him and he surprisingly loved it. They even kissed afterwards and Mimi kept thinking: _'My first boyfriend! Way to go me!'_

All day in school people had been asking or congratulating Zoey on her relationship with Elliot asking her things like: what's it like? What's _he_ like? Does he have a lot of secrets? Do you fight a lot? But Zoey gave out as little information as possible simply by ignoring them. About 2 hours after school had finished Zoey put her books in her locker ready to go home. The hallways were so quiet she was sure she was the only student left in school. The sun was already setting orange. Putting a folder in her locker her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Zoey it's Elliot."

"Oh, hey babe." She sighed.

"Where were you earlier?"

"I'm still in school, I had to do a lot of assignments to finish."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No it's not that dark I think I can walk."

"Let me rephrase that, I'm picking you up."

"Elly I told you I'm fine. I thought we were over this whole babying thing already. Look I'll be at the café in 25 minutes."

"You better." She hung up and closed her locker heading towards the doors.

"Zoey wait." Her eyes broke open. She turned to see Mark standing there looking desperate and ashamed. She shook only slightly when he took steps towards her. "I need to talk to you."

"I… I'm not supposed to talk to you.." She avoided eye contact and held onto her shoulder sling-bag.

"Please we need to talk."

"C-Can't this wait? I have to be somewhere..."

"What I need to tell you is important and needs to be said now." He took another step forward and she took a step back.

"I told you already I'm not supposed to talk to you! Please just leave me alone!" She began running away but Mark grabbed her wrist hard almost hurting her.

"Zoey your not giving me a chance to explain!"

"To explain what?!"

"Everything!" She sturned confused waiting for his response. "I'm sorry I hurt you but there was a reason why our break-up happened! And it's not because I didn't like you!"

"Mark please just stop there don't bring this all back now! What we had is broken and I'm over it, I'm happy with someone else! Us being together was a mistake!"

"No it wasn't! In the final stages of our relationship I could sense what was happening between you and your boss." Zoey's face said shock all over it. "You think I didn't notice?! You loved him-"

"I **LOVE** him-"

"-So I broke up with you because it was paining me too much to be with someone who didn't love me back.

"That's just the thing I DID love you back!"

"Let me finish. Someone who couldn't stop staring at someone else whenever I gave all my attention to them. For the better sake of us both I let you go so you would be happy with him, but it hurt me even more. I thought I could manage but I can't and when you kissed him yesterday something just came inside of me. I wanted to say something earlier after I also saw you two in the cafe but I didn't know what TO say... And when you asked me if we could stay friends there was nothing I'd had liked more but I couldn't because it would hurt to much to talk to you everyday knowing I couldn't have you. Now you see why I've been acting the way I have and… I'm so so sorry. I haven't forgotten everything we've shared; your eyes, your smile, your kiss. I know we can work this out..." This all left Zoey speechless.

"C-C-Can you let go of my hand now..?"

"I'm scared that if I do I'll never get to hold it again. Zoey please tell me you understand."

"No I don't actually. You expect me to believe all this? Your only in love with me again because I'm with Elliot and your jealous, THAT'S what's really going on here!"

"In love with you **again**? Don't you see? I never _stopped_ loving you!

"And you know what Mark? When I wanted you back do you know what I had to do? I had to **deal with it.** Maybe it's time for you to do the same!"

"I swear this is all the truth. I want you back Zoey, these past few months have been horrible and I can't get you out of my mind! I think about you every night and it's eating me alive! He can't love you like I can… He doesn't know you like I do…"

"That's where your wrong Mark, Elly knows me more than you ever will because HE loves me, because HE never stood and never gave up on me. Because HE'S waited for me for much longer than you and was still man enough to assure it didn't add on to what I already have to manage."

"I know this is all sudden but I love you Zoey. More than anything. No matter how many people are around me your always the only one I see. I can tell your trying to stay strong but please…" He walked towards her until they were close, not yet letting go of her wrist. He then cupped Zoey's frozen face with the other hand. "Let me back in…"

"Mark..." He closed his eyes and softly kissed her and although she didn't want to, she kissed back. It was like Mark had this supernatural power to control her even when she didn't want to do things. She kept her eyes open throughout the kiss, hadn't feeling it for so long. When they parted Mark wrapped her in his arms.

"I knew you still loved me… I promise I'll never hurt you again…" He rested his chin of Zoey's hair. She stood there still. Not saying a word and barely hugging Mark back. A tear slid down her cheek.

' _I'm sorry Elliot…'_

* * *

That ending tho! I know I've enraged you all but saucy intense stuff like this is happening really so buckle up! I even tried to give each character they're own story which is why there's probably less Z&E stuff going on here. If your liking these long chapters or have anything you wanna comment on leave a **review** because that is my favourite part of writing this story except for… Well… Writing them and making you guys happy. I respond to **all** reviews and your all welcome to PM me. On the bright side I got my new windows 10 HP for Christmas meaning I no longer have to switch through iPads to write MEANING we can go back to fast posting yaaay! By the way there was nowhere to put Megan and Mimi's new jobs in this CH so I'll just shove that in the next. See you in CH25! ;D Oh- and HAPPY NEW YEAR! (:-D

Next time: How will Elliot react IF he happens to find out about Marks little entrance? Kiki exercises her new power with training and Renee meet's someone she never expected she would after her collab with Corina. Can Megan and Mimi cope boyfriends as well as they're suckish new jobs? And the Beckys just can't help themselves. More drama on the way! :p


	25. Chapter 25: Temptation Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM but I do own these plots ;)

Ello ello ello amazing readers hope your loving the new year because I'M NOT! It's just study study study and nag nag nag and I'm pretty sick of it so this story had been the highlight of everything and the only thing I've been doing that is giving me fun. I noticed even though I give characters, mainly Zoey, quotes I haven't given anyone a P.O.V in a while so I put a small one in her if you prefer me blending CH's with P.O.V's OR have ideas your more than welcome to leave a **review**. I read all of them and I love talking to my readers so I promise I won't ignore you or your ideas as it's nice to hear what you guys want and use it.

And this was supposed to be uploaded two days ago but shit kept popping up.

You might notice in this CH even though I tried to dial it down I'm using scene cutters more frequently, like when I put _**"At the cafe"**_ sorry if that's annoying it just makes the scenes easier to section. Another thing is I don't know if you guys have noticed but I take this story really seriously as to get and give a better feel to scenes I experience it myself. For example for the cemetery scene, I myself went to the cemetery and noted down in my head what I was feeling (Yes I went there for somebody not for the fun of it lol) so I don't just sit behind the screen wondering how things I've never experienced feel. Without further a-do enjoy CH25! ;-D (the longest CH)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

He walked towards her until they were close, not yet letting go of her wrist. He then cupped Zoey's frozen face with the other hand. "Let me back in…"

"Mark..." He closed his eyes and softly kissed her and although she didn't want to, she kissed back. It was like Mark had this supernatural power to control her even when she didn't want to do things. She kept her eyes open throughout the kiss, hadn't feeling it for so long. When they parted Mark wrapped her in his arms.

"I knew you still loved me… I promise I'll never hurt you again…" He rested his chin of Zoey's hair. She stood there still. Not saying a word and barely hugging Mark back. A tear slid down her cheek.

 _'I'm sorry Elliot…'_

* * *

Chapter 25: Temptation Temptation

Once Mark let her go he pinched her chin softly up to his face noticing her tear. "Please don't cry."

"...I-I've gotta get going." She ran off before Mark got a chance to speak. She was about to tell him that she didn't love him anymore and nothing was going to change her mind about him but she just couldn't talk with him holding her face so close to his. As she was running she cried and wiped her mouth clean of his lips. By the time she had got outside and down the empty street of school she felt her body tingling so she stopped. "Huh-?" She lifted her arm to look at and it was sparkling with the rest of her body. "What's happening to meeooow?" She covered her mouth quickly and looked down realizing she had turned into a cat. _'Shoot why did this have to happen now?! I thought I was over this cat stuff! I can't believe I was this stunned and overwhelmed to fully transformation into a cat, I almost forgot what it felt like..'_ Zoey tried her best to make her way to the cafe with her little paws but her sense fo direction was blinded since every tree looked like a tall tower. And to top things off it started to rain. ' _Are you kidding me?!'_

' _I think I'm almost... there...? WHAT THE- THIS IS THE COFFEE SHOP I'VE ONLY DONE 5 MINUTES OF THE JOURNEY! Aaaargh!'_ Her ears twitched hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching so she peaked, it was Elliot with his hands in his pockets. ' _AH! IT'S ELLIOT! I-I can't let him see me or he'll know I've kissed someone! Uuuuaaahhh think fast Zoey!'_ She ran into the nearest alley way and hid behind a dumpster waiting for Elliot to pass, which he did. After he was out of sight she came out and sighed in relief. ' _Phew that was a close one..'_ Then she headed the opposite direction and when she turned around the corner Elliot was standing in front of her with his hand on his hip.

"See this is exactly why I need to keep an eye on you baka."

"WAHH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You said 25 minutes half an hour ago and your not even near the cafe."

"That doesn't give you the right to scare me like that! I'm sorry I'm late coming back but I'm here now aren't I?"

"For that I should leave you like that." When they both looked at the other side of the street a lady pushing a stroller was staring at Elliot like he was crazy for talking to a cat, then carried on walking still staring at him sweat-dropping. He grabbed Zoey and took her somewhere they wouldn't be seen and gave her a quick peck returning her to her human form.

"Care to tell me why your not even half way to the cafe AND why you transformed?"

"IIIIIIII uhh... Errrm..." Out of the blue heavy rain came falling down along with a cold breeze and a planting of thunder. They both looked up and Elliot sighed.

"Tell me later. Here put this on." He chucked her his jacket which she caught and he began walking without her and she blushed, held it over her head and caught up to him. His jacket felt so warm and it smelt like him. She couldn't help but wrap herself in it tightly and take in the sweet scent of him.

"Thanks for coming out for me."

"You can't take care of yourself, I had no choice." She had a comeback ready but didn't bother. She felt too sneaky to say anything more to him. This was the first time Elliot _didn't_ come for her after school in a while and look at what a stupid mistake she's made already. He felt her forehead, "Your heads hot but your arms freezing cold, sure your not sick?" Two tears overflowed Zoey's eyes and she started sniffing, her voice broke immediately.

"Elliot promise me that the next time I say I can go somewhere or do something on my own you'll still come with me anyway? I want you by my side. I feel safer when your around." He didn't say a thing meaning he didn't mind and they walked half a block without really saying anything.

"So what gives? Why did I have to come out for you and why were you a cat?" _'Shoot I could have used that time to come up with an accuse! ...I'm sorry Elliot, I really do love you but I just can't tell you the truth.'_

"Oh that... Y-You see I um, I bumped into that kid with the lizard and it totally kissed me again so it took me some time getting to you, s-since I was a cat." _'Pleeaaase say your buying this!'_

 _Zoey's POV_

For some reason Elliot stopped walking and turned to gaze at me. I just stood there blankly looking at him with my damp hair and clothes. Suddenly he leaned in and pinched my chin. I tried as hard as I could **not** to compare his touch to Mark's but it was hard when they were doing the same thing. So I stare back wide eyed as his face came closer. Then he pauses almost gauging my reaction, holding my head perfectly still. What is going on in his head?

"Your lying." Then he roughly let go of me and faced forward again. All I could did was stare at his back feeling sorry for him. I don't know what to do now. I want to tell him the truth but of course I can't do that.

"Okay okay I don't know why I transformed like this. I was just walking out of school and my body started sparkling and the next thing I knew I was 23cm tall!"

 _3rd person POV_

Elliot held his chin wondering what could have caused this. "Looks like Wesley and I have more researched to do. Unless... were you masturbating?" Zoey's face was so red it almost sizzled.

"W-P- No of course I wasn't! Stupid Elliot!" She punched his arm as he snickered at her. "I was only asking."

"Your the worst!" She laughed with her hands of his chest wanting to push him. When the laughing died down they closed their eyes for a kiss but when Zoey opened hers she saw Mark's face instead of Elliot's. "AHH!" She screamed and pushed him away, then turned around.

"What was that for?"

"N-Nothing I just... thought I saw a spider on you."

"Ok... well are you going to turn around?"

"That reminds me! Let's play a game where you have to go the rest of the journey without looking at the person next to you- ready- go!" He rolled his eyes and turned her by her shoulders so her body was facing him but her eyes were squinted shut.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"N-No reason..."

"Well open them baka." She gulped and opened her eyes, fortunately she saw Elliot and not Mark. He held her face and they kissed. She opened her eyes again and guess what? She screamed. AGAIN. She backed away and kept rubbing her eyes because she saw Mark in front of her. "Okay your head is even more damaged than usual."

"Hey! And I'm sorry it's not you, it's me."

"You sound like your dumping me."

"You know I don't mean it like that!"

"Whatever let's just get you home before this weather gets any worse." She felt better having Elliot walk her home but still had something unwanted constantly popping in her mind... Mark. And once she went to bed later she couldn't sleep but could only hold the pillow over her head listening and crying behind Mark's voice mails. She flipped open her phone and hopelessly stared at her wallpaper to keep her loyalty spirit up, not answering his messages. It was a selfie of her and Elliot she took while they were watching movies the other time. She was perky and smiling and he looked fierce. A tear dropped onto the screen. _'I'll... I'll talk to Elliot...'_

 _ **Renee's concert**_

Ah yes, the time had finally come for Renee's concert. Bridget, Kiki, Wesley and Elliot had already taken their seats (in that order) in an audience of 24,000 people. 24,000! Bridget wore a cream top with short puff sleeves and a long carolina blue granny skirt with red flats, Elliot was wearing a bad boy leather jacket with the usual and Kiki alongside Wesley wore what they always wear.

"Did you guys really have to drag me here?" Elliot sighed folding his arms.

"Oh Elliot I'm sure we'll have a blast watching Renee and Corina perform." Wesley smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks Wes for buying us tickets!"

"That's quite alright Kiki think of it as a treat for your work at the cafe."

"Saves us from writing your pay-checks." Elliot grumbled, Wesley elbowed him. "-Ow!"

"Suh-weet there's popcorn on the seat.. and it tastes good! BEST. CONCERT. EVER! Om-nom-nom!"

"Eww..." Said Bridget.

 _ **Backstage**_

"Let me in you big bone-head I'm friends with Renee!" Zoey yelled at a buff security guard who was standing in front of Renee's dressing room door.

"You got any proof?"

"Just let me in I have rights!"

"It's alright let her in." Renee said through the door. The security guard stood aside and Zoey stuck her tongue out at him before walking in. In there was Renee sitting in front of the mirror, her hairstylist adding some finishing touches, Gretchen beside her talking into her her piece, (remember her? I love how I never forget or leave out any of the original characters) and Corina sitting on a white modern sofa to the left drinking some relaxing tea. Gretchen was still wearing the rainbow stone necklace and became Renee's clumsy assistant. The walls were white, there were a line of bulb mirrors with hair products and cosmetics laid along the table, there was a snack table with marsh mellows, bowls of fruit, cupcakes, finger foods (etc) and a chocolate fountain on the right.

"No she said she needs the black ones! Black!" Gretchen said clearer into her earpiece. "Renee they said the substitute boots are still in the fashion department and the designers can't bring them over."

"Go get them then."

"R-Right! We go on in 20 by the way!" She hurried and on her way out she bumped into Zoey.

"M-My fault I'm so so sorr- Oh hey there Zoey."

"Hi Gretch. So your Renee's new assistant?"

"Yep I started only a few weeks ago and I only-"

"TODAY Gretchen."

"Yes Renee! I'll talk to you later Zoey!" She ran out and the sound of her tripping over could be heard. Renee stared at her reflection. "Good help is so hard to find these days."

"Wow you two look flawless!" Corina's hair was down straight, she had smoky eye makeup and she wearing a really padded black leotard. She was wearing flat shoes because she obviously can't walk around in ballet shoes until the show starts. And Renee had smokey makeup on too with her hair tied back in a Kim K ponytail and was wearing what Beyonce was wearing at her famous 2014 VMA's concert except hers was black and she wore thigh high purple boot-heels and a thick gold belt around her waist.

"Well duh, we are stars aren't we?" said Corina. Renee lifted her hand so the back of it was facing her hairstylist, signalling her to leave.

"Why are you here?" Renee asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and wish you guys luck from all of us. We know you'll both kick butt out there!" Zoey's eyes darted right to the snack table. "No way you get all this food to yourself?! And since when were ribs a snack? Your lucky Kiki isn't here. Ooo a chocolate fountain!" Mini mew then flew out of Zoey's front pocket and enlarged himself.

"Chocolate fountain! Prrr mini mew loves chocolate fountains!" and he dived inside of it.

"Aww mini mew now your gonna get pink fur in the chocolate." Zoey pouted, not that she cared because she put a bunch of marsh mellows and melon cubs on a stick and poked it in the chocolate, then ate it. "Aren't you nervous?" Her stuffed mouth blabbed. "I mean there's over 48 thousand eyes out there on you!"

"Really? Didn't notice," Renee replied sarcastically, "It's a life you've got to get used to, I don't exactly want to sing something _I_ didn't write but if it's gonna get these ratings higher I don't care. Either way men will be staring at my ass and girls will be screaming."

"You sound so calm when you say it. Be thankful for the fortune you've got." Zoey replied. The door slammed open and Gretchen's hands were on her knees as she panted.

"I... I got the... I got the b...boots."

"Did you remember to book me an interview for the good-morning show tomorrow?"

"Oh Gosh I knew I forgot something! I'll call them now!" She ran back out again leaving Renee. The girls could hear the co-director yelling down the hallway: "15 minutes people 15! Back up dancers need to go that way! Come on people let's move!"

"I guess that's my queue." Said Corina standing. "How do I look?" Zoey gave a thumbs up with chocolate smeared around her mouth. Corina rolled her eyes and left.

"I better go too," Said Zoey, "15 minutes isn't nearly long enough for me to find my seat with the others. Let's go mini mew." Mini mew laid in the chocolate as if it were a jaccuzi."Aww man."came out of the chocolate fountain brown instead of pink so Zoey quickly wiped him and her mouth with some wipes, once he was clean Mini mew shrunk back into her pocket.

"Aww man." He came out of the fountain brown instead of pink so Zoey quickly wiped him and her mouth with some wipes, once he was clean Mini mew shrunk back into her pocket.

"Zoey..." Renee said. Zoey stopped her tracks and turned to Renee. "If you ever need to talk... I'm here." That was strange. She had no clue what that was about but shrugged it off. "Uhh... yeah ok. Break a leg!" Now Renee was in her dressing room alone looking into her reflection and thinking. Then the door knocked. "Come in." And entered a janitor who was super super incredibly unbelievably unrealistically **hot** or in other words, was Max Schneider. **(If you don't know who that is LOOK HIM UP NOW BECAUSE HE IS MY HUSBAND!** This Janitor **is** Max Schneider so it would help if you knew what he looked like, though picture him about Renee's height.). "I got a call about a spillage." He said in a funny accent.

"Over there." Renee pointed to a big stained mess Gretchen made earlier. The young janitor started mopping it up as Renee studied herself in the big bright mirrors. This Janitor had a thick brunette beard and moustache and his blue cap covered his eyes. "How are you?" He asked, but she ignored him. The Janitor had a funny Italian accent. "So you just sit in here staring at your reflection all night? Always wondered what girls do in dressing rooms." He said.

"Is it really your job to tell me what to do?" She said typing on her phone.

"I just didn't think you'd wanna miss your own concert Crabby," he smirked, "But I guess it's the sarcastic snappy ones like you that make this industry interesting." But Renee ignored him again. "Not much of a talker I get it. So what's this deal with you? I've always wondered; your talented, beautiful, mature, have that greaaat sense of humour everyone loves. How comes you haven't had a boyfriend? It makes no sense."

"My love life is for me to know and for you to keep your pointy nose out of."

"So you don't plan on _any_ romance?"

"I don't have time, I'm a lone wolf with a busy time schedule."

"And a beautiful face-"

"Look last time I recall janitors didn't talk this much. And they weren't so-"

"Handsome? Courageous?"

"Cocky. Keep talking and-"

"You'll call security yeah yeah. I'm sorry your highness." When Renee finally looked away from the mirror at him he turned his back, so she couldn't see his face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't believe we've met. I wouldn't forget such a pretty face." Renee only moved her eyes trying to recall but couldn't figure him out since he wasn't facing her. "And you're supposed to be a janitor? How old are you?" She crossed her arms.

"18 ma'am."

"Hm." _'Pretty young for such a thick beard.'_ He carried on mopping the spot that had already been mopped up a minute after he entered the room. Something about him didn't sit right with her. "That spots clean now. You can leave."

"Yeah... I just wanted to stay longer to enjoy the view." Renee ignored him, then he added, "This table of snacks is the most beautiful view I've ever seen."

"I'm laughing, just not externally."

"I'm kidding jheez, girl can't take a joke. Well it was nice meeting you Roberts." The janitor opened the door and smirked at her through the mirror. Once she caught him in the mirror he exited. Renee looked around her feet wondering what that was all about.

"7 minutes people!" Renee finally got up and entered the hallway with her two body guards beside her until up ahead came about a dozen screaming teenage girls with posters and matching t-shirts came herding in like bulls, luckily they were stopped by more security.

"Okay calm down! What are these girls doing down here?!" A woman asked.

"We heard Jesse Taylor was down here! WHERE'S JESSE?!"

"AHH! Jesse is bae! BAE I TELL YOU!"

"Move out the way lady, I NEEEED to sniff Jesse's hair! I hear it smells like lemons!"

"Back off he's mine!"

"Nu-uh I have 214 posters of him, and that's just my bathroom!"

"WE LOVE YOU JESSE TAYLOR!"

 _'Jesse Taylor?'_ Renee thought. THAT'S where she had seen the janitor before. He's a young actor, dancer and musician girls go gaga for. [I just chose two hot names and put them together, when I searched this I found some bald wrestler so just verifying he does not look like him] Renee turned around and saw the janitor sneaking away. He stopped, turning his head as he lifted his cap to show his bright green eyes and pulled down the fake beard. They're eyes met. She finally got a good look at his face. His gorgeous face. He smirked and winked at her, letting go of the fake facial hair so it snapped back to his face and he ran off. Then Gretchen came. "Renee come on let's go! Your on in five minutes!"

 _ **The others**_

Zoey finally found her seat with the others and sat next to Bridget. Just so it wouldn't seem suspicious that she'd sat next to him for the second time in a row even though Wesley already knew.

"There you are Zoey we thought you got lost." Said Bridget.

"I DID!" She yelled. "Why did we have to get seats right at the back anyway?!"

"The front row tickets sold out in under 20 minutes." Said Wesley. All of a sudden the entire audience fell silent and the lights blacked out so the show must've been starting meanwhile Renee was walking fast underneath the stage with a bunch of people talking on earpieces, touching up her hair and make up or adjusting her clothes walking beside her. The beat started making the crowd go wild and Renee stood on a platform with her legs shoulder-width apart and hands on hips. The platform rised into the stage and the floor became smoke and behind her were big purple lights spelling "RENEE". [I changed some of these lyrics to dial down the sexual-ness a notch]

 **"Driver, roll up the partition, please**

 **Driver, roll up the partition, please I don't need you seeing Renee on her knees**

 **Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up**

 **We ain't even gonna make it to this club"**

The crowd woo'd Renee who was dancing with her backup dancers and Bridget, Kiki and Zoey cheered loudly in particular. Wesley and Elliot were shocked with their mouths slightly open, watching Renee move all sexy.

"Does this count as cheating?" Elliot whispered not looking away.

"I have no idea..." Wesley whispered back. Zoey looked over at Elliot and then tapped Kiki's shoulder. "Kiki got any popcorn left?" Kiki held the bucket to her and she took a handful and threw it at Elliot, it made him stop drawling over Renee and remember he has a girlfriend right there that could claw him up anytime.

The backup dancers covered Renee with two giant black angel wings with only a huge shadow of her dancing around which was special affects as ballerinas danced along the stage.

"There's Corina!" Bridget pointed.

"GOOOOOO CORINA WOOOOO!" Kiki howled.

"Look at them go!" Zoey clapped.

 **"The kind of girl you like is right here with me.."**

They dropped the wings and Renee's outfit had changed to a long wine purple slit dress which made the audience cheer louder and ask "how did she do that?" And the hiding hotty "Jesse Taylor" was leaning against a wall watching her perform from the backstage screen.

[I wish I could temporarily give you guys my brain because I can actually picture this whole performance and it looks so cool, another reason why I want this book to be a movie -cries-)After the concert everyone went backstage to congratulate Renee and Corina.

"That was so awesome you guys you totally rocked!"

"Kiki's right!" Said Bridget. "You did a tremendous job."

"We know." Corina smirked doing Corina's signature hair flick. Zoey pulled Elliot aside and used her fist to nervously cover her mouth. "Elly we need to talk-"

"Elliot come over here for a sec!" Wesley called. Elliot passed her and Zoey sighed. Hours later Elliot decided to have a late night shower and the whole time Zoey was trying to find the right time to talk to him but he always had something to do. Elliot was rinsing his hair when the shower door slid to the side and Zoey stood there, covering her body with her hands. Elliot looked at her and just carried on washing his hair as she stepped in. She was now facing his back. Feeling the temperature of the water she wanted to hop out ASAP. "Do you always take cold showers like this?"

"Sometimes."

"Not the point. We should talk."

"About what?" But Zoey fell silent not thinking so far ahead. She didn't know or plan what she was to say to him exactly. She let the cold rapid daggers of water make her hair and body soaked. " _Someone's_ holding back."

"-No, I'm not I, I'm.. Ugh forget it never mind." She was about to step out but Elliot pulled her arm back.

"If you wanna say something just say it."

"...I-I'm sorry." She stuttered randomly.

"For what?"

"For being horrible to you for so long and... **and for not being loyal to you**. I'm sorry." She was referring to her kiss with Mark. Elliot left a pause as well.

"We both said things we didn't mean. I'm over it now."

"No I mean I'm _really_ sorry. I'm just.. I'm sorry for everything please understand!"

"Stop apologizing." Zoey's eyes started to water.

"I-I don't want us to break up Elliot... I'm so happy with you.. I don't want to do something to mess this up and I don't want you to find another girl! I! I!"

"I told you I'm not into that stuff. I prefer the goofy corny snorting mutant-half-cat type." Zoey laughed only a little wiping away her tears even though she was wet.

"Stupid Elliot.." She murmured smiling. Looking at Elliot for the moment made her want to cry all over again. The only word that came springing to mind was _'sorry'_. She held onto Elliot's body and he held her into his arms, the water of the shower started to feel hot to them. "I look up to you so much Elly, I never thought you'd be the person to make me who I am I'll do whatever I have to to keep you I swear just please!" Her hold on him tightened as she started to speed-talk and cry. "Please please _please_ don't leave me I need you you gotta understand and promise me that no matter what happens you'll-!"

"Zoey stop." He said, grabbing her arms. She broke down bursting into tears and squinting from the water dashing at her face. She kept nodding still apologizing in her mind. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Elliot's eyes were shooting daggers again to break Zoey apart. He grew suspicious. Zoey could see it on his face too. He held her arms up high and kissed her. He now held her two arms up with one hand and used the other to press against the steamed glass on the shower window making their figures blurred from the outside, only the hand visible. He ringed the hand holding her wrists up high around her waist. They're skin must have been pruned by now.

The next day was school and Zoey was in History class.

"Ok attention class settle down, so who can give me their knowledge on some facts about Hitler from their homework?" But the teachers voice was faint, Zoey barely heard it. She was too busy staring down into her table not knowing what to do. _'I can't believe I have to keep lying to Elliot when it's killing me this much! Well I suppose I don't_ _ **have**_ _to- I can always tell him the truth..'_ Then she held onto her head, _'What are you saying you can't do that! Argg this is all Mark's fault! Why did I have to hear all this from him? I can't get back together with Mark especially not after how good Elliot's been treating me! But I still don't understand... why did I kiss him back?'_

"Ms Hanson if you would pay attention." Which snapped Zoey out of it. Megan sat behind her as usual and Mimi sat to her left.

"Zoe what's with you you look super out of it." Megan whispered.

"Yeah did something happen with you and Elliot?"

"No it's nothing really guys I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be surprised if your fighting got out of control. Maybe-"

"Ok Ms Hanson since you love talking so much maybe you'd like to share some facts about Hitler to the class."

"Oh umm... uhh... he... he... had a dog?"

"You obviously did not do the homework. Detention. Please wait outside in the hallway." On her way out Megan whispered "Sorry Zoe that was my fault."

"Ms Yanagi would you like to join her in the hallway?"

"No miss..." When Zoey got outside the hallways were empty since everyone was in class. "Ms Briggs is such a bitch!" She stomped. "How can this day possibly get any worse?" Then Mark was coming, helping out a teacher carry supply's like the nice little boy he was when he wasn't macking on other dudes girlfriends! "Uh oh, that's how!" She looked around and quickly hid in the janitor's closet until Mark passed her, then slid down the wall and ducked her head in her knees. At least she was finally alone to try and figure out what her heart was telling her.

At lunch Megan was at the theatre studio so Mimi sat in the cafeteria, not eating but watching Wyatt play his ukelele for everyone in the cafeteria as entertainment. A girl played keyboard and a guy banged his drum sticks on the table. The kids in the cafeteria really liked their music and his singing, he was awesome for a freshman.

" Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now..." He sang. The crowd cheered (Mimi the loudest) and shouted: "Sing another one! Sing hey there future husband! Do some Chris Brown!" Mimi rolled her eyes when the three Becky's came in and interrupted Wyatt's singing.

"Oh hi, you come to make a request for my ukelele?" He played a quick tune that the people clapped for.

"You look like your guitar got caught in the dryer." Said Becky#1.

"This is OUR table." Becky#2 clicked. "We're sitting here so, ahem, MOVE freshman!"

"I don't see your butt on it." Wyatt retorted, "Ooo!" spread across the crowd.

"Excuuuse me?" Becky#2.

"You heard me. Your not even here to eat your just here to batter your eyelashes and pout your lips. _But_ if you just ask nicely I'd be happy to give you your seat."

"Ok. Please can we-" Becky#3 said before Becky#2 flicked her forehead. "Ow!"

"Don't _actually_ ask politely!"

"We are NOT gonna beg losers like you!" Becky#1 scoffed. "And that's because people that eat lunch **AT** lunch are toatz redic!"

"Well llunch is for two things; Eating.. and enjoying swet sweet music. Now if you don't mind, your blocking my audience." Wyatt carried on singing and making music with his friends and the Becky's had no choice but to leave. Becky#3 started bopping along to it and Becky#2 flicked her forehead again pulling her away.

"What? They're really good."

"It's a good thing your pretty." #2 sighed. Zoey came into the cafeteria and waited in line with her tray with Mark waiting behind her. She made agitated facial expressions but didn't move her body for him to notice."

"Zoey? I need to ask you something."

"Is this really the best time to talk? There's a lot of people around."

"Your right. Meet me after school in the old club room. It'll be empty."

"But I..." She turned around and Mark was gone. "Have to meet Elliot..." At this time Megan struggled to see the casting list for the school play amongst the swarm of kids blocking her in the school theatre. Her hunch was correct, Brady was the lead but she got stuck as cactus#1. As furious as she was that didn't mean she was giving up on the kiss yet. After school Elliot was probably waiting for Zoey in his car but she made a quick stop to Mark who was waiting for her.

"There's my strawberry."

"D-Don't call me that. Look Mark I don't think I can be with you. Not anymore. I'm with Elliot now..."

"I won't take no for an answer. Don't you think about me?"

"I DID think about you and they weren't positive things. Don't you think you've hurt me too much for things to be okay now? I mean before i just wanted to at least stay _friends_ but now? I don't even want THAT. You've changed Mark. You've become selfish. Not once yesterday did I heard you think about ME-"

"Selfish? You think I was only thinking about myself? I was thinking of you Zoey! I let you go because I thought you would be happy with someone else and I did it because I love you! But now I realize I was a fool to ever leave your side. A girl like you comes once in a life time and should be treasured.. I was being dumb and I was wrong and I let you down I know but you have to forgive me... Whenever I'm not with you I'm thinking about you. Day and night. What would it take to show you I'm sorry?"

She was silent for a moment. "You're making this so hard for me, well, not hard enough to say that whar we had is history Mark. I don't think we could ever rebuild what we had." Whenever she spoke she pressed her fingers gently on her bow that Elliot got her to keep her faith and resistance up and to remind her that she has a boyfriend. If she didn't hold onto the bow she might just be giving into his temptation.

"What's that?" He asked. Zoey was hoping he wouldn't see it.

"W-What's what?"

"That. Around your neck. Where's the bell I gave you?"

She didn't speak. Mark clocked it was a gift from Elliot, who else? This got Mark fed up. "Zoey I sometimes wonder if you've been listening to yourself lately. This is your BOSS you're talking about. I mean, it's gross! I mean weren't you the one always saying that he was an obnoxious, cruel cold-blooded jerk? Remember all the times he got you so mad, all the times he lowered your paychecks for doing the most work out of everybody! The times he teased you and took you for granted. He never treated you fairly and-"

"He's just a pensive guy-!"

"He treated you like dirt! And every time he made you furious or ready to cry **I** was there to pick you back up. I waited for you everyday after your shifts no matter how long he made work overtime because I care about you that much. Your eyes are deceiving you because in reality, **nothing's changed**. He's still just your horrible boss and your still putting up with his shit!" Zoey kept her head down, a tear trying to escape each eye. She had stopped holding onto the bow and Mark's words were starting to give in slowly. "Sorry I didn't mean to take it that far.." There was a pause.

"I need to go." She stuttered. Mark sighed looking at the wall.

"Okay, I won't force you by controlling how you feel but just... give what I've said some thought. I'll see you later.." He pecked her on the cheek and walked off and Zoey was confused with a bright red blush. For the first time in a while Mark made her heart race. She'd forgotten how the tap of his lips felt on her face. _'Oh no! Elliot!'_ She rushed off to the front of the school where Elliot stood looking at his phone.

"Sorry," she panted, "Something came up."

"Whatever let's just go. Wesley had to borrow the car so were walking."

"Okay."

They started to walk and Zoey didn't talk much "Something on you mind?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you keep staring at your feet. Also you left the house with odd socks today."

"Huh-?" She looked down and smacked her forehead at the different shades of grey. "NOW someone tells me."

"Any more cat transformations been happeni-?"

"Nope! Guess that means I'm better and we can forget about that haha." She laughed snorting.

"Yeah well I did the research and it says unless you were...*ahem* then there was nothing else that could have possibly caused you to transform."

"Elly I said forget about it I'm over it and you can be too!"

"Calm down your lucky I even did research for you!"

Zoey began to fake progress her love and battered her eyelashes. "Ohhh why thankkk youu Elly you handsome devil you! How can I ever repay yeee?"

"Very funny."

"I'm sure it was."

"I'm sure you'll be laughing when I lower your paycheck."

"Like you can even do that, there _has_ to be a law."

"You seem to forget I'm still your boss, you do as I say or you won't be seeing money for a long time." He then touched her thigh. "That means _Anything_ I say." He smirked. He removed his hand and stuck them back in his pockets. "No seriously, I can take money out whenever I want, even now if I wanted to." Of course this was just Elliot's usual bluff, though Zoey took it seriously as always.

"I can't believe you're such a pig!"

"Pig? At least I don't snort when I laugh."

"Oh like you ever laugh!"

"Something is definitely up with you today, you're over reacting more than usual."

"Over reacting? Well SORRY if I don't like it when my boyfriend is constantly being such a- you know what I'm not going over this again we're passed it."

"Then why haven't you shut up?"

Zoey's mouth held open in offence to his rude comment. "You know what you're a jerk! I'll go the rest of the journey alone thank you very much!" Elliot stopped walking and watched her run off through a different route. _'Was she not the one asking me walk her home even if she told me not to?'_ He knew something was up.

 _ **At the cafe**_

Corina was sipping her afternoon tea at her table with Zoey stressing out in front of her.

"Urgh I don't see the point of us working today!" Zoey whined, "Renee's at a red carpet event and you- well you don't do anything!"

"Where are Bridget and Kiki?" Corina asked. Kiki was upstairs in the spare room and her gums were still in pain from the dentist appointment. Bridget was there too and holding a tube of pills.

"Kiki you have to take your medicine or your gums will get infec-"

"No! I don't want that! Kiki refuses!" She chased Kiki around the room but she kept jumping from wall to ceiling. Eventually Bridget pinned Kiki down on the bed so she was on top of her. She forced the pill to her mouth but Kiki hit the tube so they all fell on the floor. "Kiki look what you've done!" She struggled to find the pills that fell off which gave Kiki the perfect opportunity to escape. So just after Corina asked that Bridget and Kiki came rambling down the stairs and ran around the cafe frightening of the customers.

"You'll never catch me 'coppa!" She breathed fire to keep Bridget's hands away and ran out the back.

"Kiki come back!" The customers thought Kiki's fire breath was an act so they clapped and lets tips on their tables. Corina smirked. "Oh look more customers, well since no one else is available looks like you've gotta serve them-"

"-Or YOU could do some work princess Corina."

"No thanks, I'll stick to watching from waaay over here." Zoey moaned. "I wonder if Renee's having better luck." At the red carpet event Renee posed looking as beautiful as ever with photographers at every corner snapping pictures of her. She wore a long black one sleeve dress with a tall slit in the skirt and lot's of fitted gold accessories. She stepped away from the photo area flicking her hair where a few people talked to her and gave her interviews. Standing alone for a minute she recognised the notorious owner of a dirty magazine company (like playboy) approaching her. He was known for hiring young celebrity girls to model nude and then sometimes just sometimes, hooking up with them.

"Renee Roberts! I'm Dan Cleveland, [random name mash] I'm sure your familiar with my work."

"I sure am."

"Listen, I've had my eye on you for quite some time now and I think you'd be perfect as our next model. Think about it this could definitely 1 up your career not mention get you a boat load'a cash."

"You mean you want me to show the world my body for money?" Just then Renee's manager joined them to see what they were discussing.

"Well when you say it like that it almost sounds _bad_! Take a look at the hottest celebrities that have worked with me; Kim Kardashian, Britney Spears, Kate Upton- and look where they are now! How 'bout it baby?" Renee folded her arms and looked to the side.

"-How about forget it, you twisted perverted weirdo. Your disgusting." The man's eyes and mouth shrunk into dots. "H-Huh?!"

"Renee! S-she didn't mean that she young she doesn't know _what_ she's saying haha. teenagers!" Her manager smiled. Then he turned around and whispered' "Watch your mouth Roberts this could give you a bad image-"

"Like I care. As my manager you should be _against_ this, your fired." The manager took off looking sad and she turned back around. "Your like, what, 60 years old just get a girlfriend or something. You know what I think about those sell-outs? They sicken me. And where's the talent in this? I'm sticking to what I believe in and you can't buy me. Later." She turned around but he caught her arm.

"Come on baby, I'm talking big money. How much to get you on my payroll? 8? 9 million?" If only she could use her powers here to shred this guy to bits.

"Hey quit it!"

"I'll _quit_ after you accept my offer-"

"-She said she ain't for sell." All of a sudden Jesse Taylor stepped in.

"Hey I know you from somewhere, your that dolly always on the TV. What you got with Roberts?" Jesse flashed a sexy smile.

"She's my girlfriend."

"What-?!"

"Girlfriend?" Renee jumped.

"Now if you'll excuse us." He took Renee and they got as far away from him as possible. "Do I get a thank you hug?" Renee gave him a pissed look.

"Worth a shot."

"And how dare you tell man pervert we're-"

"Relax he barely knew my name he's got no one to tell."

Renee sighed and crossed her arms. "So do I call you Jesse or janitor?"

"That was only because I was trying to get away from those screaming fans until one of your stupid guards sent me to your room."

"So where's your beard an accent gone?"

"Hey, at least I didn't lie about my age. So you a feminist or something?"

"About the offer? No but I was right bribing girls into selling/showing their bodies? It's foul and repulsive and so are a majority of the people here." Jesse admired how Renee was never afraid to say what she thought no matter where she was and could still keep it classy.

"I guess your right. That man was an idiot for asking _you_ to be his next model."

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean because it's not your thing. That and you have bad relations with men."

"What? I do not have bad relations with men! It's not my fault they're all just greedy and self-centred."

"If your so comfortable around men then how comes you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I told you already I'm a busy person I have no time for their games."

"And by games you mean the gossip?" Renee remained silent.

"Why do you even want to know this your the kind of bozo that pulls fans from the audience and dances on them on stage, don't think I haven't seen your performance online. I don't see you with a girlfriend."

"So what I'm hearing is... you watch my concerts?" He smiled and she rolled her eyes, that was not right at all. "And for your information that in the script I had to do it, sometimes you just gotta maje the crowd go crazy."

"Yeah well I'm not into those stunts."

"They're not stunts. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a big symbol to these girls, having a girlfriend could break that all."

"1) I'm a big symbol to them as well 2) It's a good thing you don't nor will never have one."

"That's not true I've got ladies lined up for me. Of course I _want_ to be with someone but now is bad timing that's all..."

"Oh yeah? And who is it you wanna be with?" But she meant it as a sarcastic joke, expecting him to say Beyonce. He leaned over her seductively and smirked. His bright green eyes had taken set on her purple ones and his body only inches away from hers.

"You."

Renee blushed incredibly and gritted her teeth looking away. "Whatever, just get off me knuckle head." She pushed him off of her and looked to make sure no one had saw that while he put his hands in his pockets.

"That's jessie the janitor to you."

"Shut up." She pushed him and laughed. Then she quickly stopped and covered her mouth. Did she just... laugh? With HIM?

"Who knew the lone wolf had a sense of humour." Jesse's manager who was a short red-head woman quickly came over.

"Jesse the press are waiting for you." He looked back at Renee and smiled.

"Roberts."

"Jesse." He took off and for the first time ever Renee spaced out. Meanwhile Megan and Mimi had started their first shifts of their first jobs. Mimi wasn't enjoying her job because it smelt like a greasy sock and her co-workers were obnoxious geeks who couldn't stop flirting with her and Megan wasn't doing so good either, she kept giving people the wrong flavours and at one point got so mad she started screaming at the kids and threatening them. Now let's rewind a bit back to when Bridget and Kiki were chasing each other earlier: Kiki ran around the lab and after knocking a few test tubes off the desks Bridget caught her but she kept squirming.

"Kiki stop moving or you won't feel better now will you?!"

"Neveerrrrrr!"

"I can't control you when your all- THAT'S IT! The water! I've been so blind it's not the bucket I should be focusing on it's THE WATER! I have to learn how to _control_ the water! Thanks Kiki!" Bridget forced the pill into her mouth and hurried out in a confident mood which wasn't like her. That night Elliot went out for a walk in the park and Mark was walking the other direction (Ring a bell?) Elliot had his head down and eyes closed with his hands in his pockets looking as cool as ever and when they passed each other you could hear the gong. Mark stopped walking and turning to look at him.

"So you and Zoey huh?" Elliot's trail came to a stop and he turned around.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. In fact I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. She's a great, unique and funny girl and I think that your very lucky.." Elliot didn't trust him, not for a second. He just stood giving Mark uncomfortable negative looks. "Come on Elliot, I know we haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye but I say we put our differences aside this once and start fresh. She's been through a lot and I don't want to be at the bad end of it all." Mark walked forward slightly and held out his hand. Elliot looked at him, then his hand, then back at him.

"She's been through a lot huh? And whose fault was that?" He walked away only a couple of steps.

"And for the record, I'll _never_ trust you. You better stay away from Zoey. Or you _will_ be sorry-"

"And what if I don't?"

Elliot turned his head half way over his shoulder with a tense look for a warning. "Then I'll expose your secret." Mark's eyes stunned open and he gulped watching Elliot walk away.

She dialled Renee's number in a panic. "R-Renee? I've thought about what you said and.. can I come over? ...Great thanks!" The next day Zoey spent her day off visiting Renee's penthouse apartment though she Renee was at an advantage since it was her day off. She knocked on the door three times. "Oh it's you." Zoey shut the door behind her and studied the room. It was big and all white with nice furniture and a shiny kitchen, a fireplace and a 200 inch TV she never uses. _'Whoa.. am I in heaven?'_ "Take a seat." Zoey sat down on a rich white fluffy round chair and bounced. "Ooo this chair is so soft! I love your place Renee its so nice." None of the mews had ever been to Renee's place before so Zoey felt special.

"I know." She poured them a glass of water each in the kitchen, gave Zoey her glass and took a seat opposite her. "T-Thanks."

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Y-Y-Yeah there's.. some stuff I need to get off my chest and I don't know who else to go to."

"Well I'm listening."

"You see..." _'Am I REALLY gonna do this?! Tell Renee everything?! But I need to come clean and I can't go to the girls or Mimi or Megan they'll just freak out! Okay here I go...'_ Zoey took a long breath out with her eyes squinted shut and her hands clutched onto her knees. "I guess the secrets out.. Elliot and I... w-we're dating!" She waited for Renee's response. She was speechless and had no expression. Then she smirked.

"It was about time."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! At least show SOME expression!"

"I knew you two would finally come to your senses. So when did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago but look- there's a problem. Now Mark wants to get back together with me!"

"Well don't fall back to him or he'll only hurt you again."

"That's not all... I sorta... kissed him the other night."

"That kind of abuses the purpose of the term 'girlfriend'? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I guess... when you love someone it's hard to have your own judgement sometimes..."

"Love?" Renee asked lifting her eyebrow. Zoey blushed slapping her mouth shut, she didn't mean that.

"T-That's not what I meant! And I don't know _why_ I kissed that selfish ignorant jerk he was using his charms and he was so close to me and holding me it's like I had no control over what I was doing! I know... I've really messed up." Renee's leg crossed over the other.

"So tell me about you and Elliot."

"There's not much to tell, there have been times in the past where we've kissed but they didn't really mean anything. But after Mark broke up with me and Elliot came to see if I was ok I saw a softer side of him. He has a way bigger heart than you think. And after he invited me to that ball I felt different when I got home. As much as I tried to fight it I realised I loved him."

"And is that how you got together?"

"No I was at the cafe when Megan told me I should confess to him in hopes that he'll understand, so that's what I did and at first he made me really mad but he proved himself to me, told me he felt the same way. But I feel like that's the only reason he wants me back. Because he's jealous of seeing me with Elliot. He told me that the only reason he dumped me was _because_ of him. Because he 'loved me and wanted to set me free' or whatever."

"I see."

"Ugh why did he have to step in anyway?! I was managing perfectly fine without him and all of a sudden he-! And now I'm- and he-! Arrg! And now I'm worried because Elliot and I have been fighting a lot lately.."

"Even if you two are fighting more than usual if you really liked each other you'd work through it. And you need get cut Mark out of the picture, keep in mind your the only one who can. Sometimes... sometimes you gotta love yourself just a little more than you love that boy." Zoey thought about what she said and she was right.

"Thanks Renee, I knew you'd know what to say." She smiled. It was the day none of the mews had work and Bridget STILL showed up at the cafe, only Wesley was there. Cutting to the chase she stood on the stomp around the ring of water with the bucket handle around her wrist. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 100% focusing on the water and using her head to picture and control it's movements. _'Control.. have control..'_ She whispered. The water rised on it's own and filled the bucket without leaking through the bottom. (As you can see I'm being lazy here and trying to get this scene over with.) Bridget opened her eyes slowly;

"YES! I DID IT!"

"Congratulations," Wesley flashed in front of the door ,"you've mastered the ability to control water. I'm glad to see you finally figured it out."

"Eee I don't believe it! I'm gonna celebrate with some hard-core super fun reading sessions! Thanks Wesley!" He sweat dropped and she ran past him happily despite her slight headache. After she left the water flushed out the bottom again. He looked at it and sighed.

"Let me guess.. I've got to mop this up."

Turns out the girls only had half the day off, they still had to come in at noon so three hours after she Renee's and did a lot of thinking about the whole situation Zoey called Mark.

"Zoey! I didn't think I was gonna hear from you."

"I know. Look, everything you've been saying and doing lately has put a lot of pressure on me. I have no clue why I'm even talking to you right now to be honest."

"I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"No- you don't- which is why I wanna say-"

"Wait before you do I have some things to say too." Mark spoke for a good 20 minutes sweet talking Zoey and putting words into her head. Unfortunately she could feel her guard going down and his influence was feeding into her. She felt as if there was two hands pulling away each side of her heart.

"Mark I..."

Soooo later when she reached the cafe with the phone to her ear she found the rest of the girls standing in the centre of the room talking. "Zoey, your here." Said Bridget. She hung up the phone looking nervous.

"What have _you_ been up to?"

"N-Nothing I was just on the phone."

"I know that look!" Kiki pointed recognizing the look after months of experience, "Have you been talking to a boy?!" Oooo does Zoey gotta-new boyfriend?" Kiki bounced being nosey. Zoey held her phone to her chest. "Kiki back up a little!"

"No lemme see!"

"Kiki!" They pulled at each end of the phone but Kiki won the tug. Then she took a giant jump and looked at Zoey's recent calls to see Mark's name at the top.

"You were talking to Mark? As in Mark that dumped you and left you super depressed Mark?" The mews all looked at her making her blush at her feet and snatch back her phone.

"Y-Yeah.. looks like were back together after all..." Everyone's mouths dropped and gasped, even Renee (who just gasped) but then she just folded her arms a little annoyed that Zoey obviously didn't listen to a word she said. When Zoey announced she was back together with Mark she seemed unsure of herself.

"Whoa whoa back up!" Said Corina, "Your back together?! All these months of 'I miss Mark'-'this reminds me of Mark'-'that smells like Mark' for NOTHING?"

"Hey I never said any of that!"

"Well Zoey I'm very happy for you!" Bridget clapped.

"Yeah you go Zoe!" Renee showed no reaction, Zoey sweat dropped at her knowing she wasn't too excited about the news. Personally Renee preferred the sound of her being with Elliot. Then Elliot came in to see the girls grouped up and gossiping. Kiki hopped forward to him all hyper. "Boss man boss man did ya' hear-?!"

Renee shouted reaching her hand out. "Kiki-!"

"Zoey and Mark are back together!" And just like that the room went completely blank. The words hit him like a rock. He had never been more in shock, the worst pain daggered his heart until his chest hurt and stomach turned. He looked at Zoey who was just nervously looking beside her to the floor, not saying a word and took no time to see his face. The room remained dead silent. _'I can't bare it... I can't look at him in the eye or I don't know WHAT I'll do!'_ Zoey wanted to cry and Corina, Bridget and Kiki was confused on why there was an awkward silent tension in the room. Elliot heart almost stopped beating. His body tensed and he turned around not standing to look at Zoey. "Isn't it great?!" Kiki cheered.

"Congratulations." He said in a harsh tone. Then he walked back out the way he came but Zoey still didn't look up. She was too wounded by how he said that, he sounded how he did when they barely knew each other. It made her feel like she just got pulled all the way back to the starting line. Like Elliot didn't even know her anymore.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kiki questioned. Zoey pushed everyone out of the way and chased after Elliot. Her tears flying off behind her like a kite. She finally caught up to him and stopped her tracks nervously, he was too hurt to look at her.

"Elliot I'm so sorr-!"

"Is it true?" He turned around. Looked her dead in the eye. She promised herself she wouldn't look at him but she had to and was taking in shaky breaths. There was a silence. "Answer me!" She was crying even more and her face got cold. She gave a scared nod as the tears rivered down her face. "So when were you planning on telling me huh? The honeymoon?"

"Elly it's not like that you have every right to be angry because I wasn't faithful to you but please understand!"

"Listen to yourself! Understand? Understand that you cheated on me-?!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Well you didn't break up with me either! Tell me the truth Zoey do you _really_ have feelings for him?" He prayed this was just an act or a misunderstanding. She might still have feelings for Mark but she definitely did not lose love for Elliot. They shared something really special and that was honesty, Elliot's weakness. Being with Zoey really changed him because the original him would have bottled up his feelings and not said a word. She loved them both but since she was already in a mess... she nodded. Elliot gave her a disgraceful look and slammed the chair his hand had set on to the ground startling Zoey. Then he attempted to stormed away but Zoey held him back "Elliot please don't go PLEASE!"

"I knew it. We were all fools to believe you could EVER get over your prissy little school crushes. I-I mean one minute your over him and the next your in love with him again! Make up your mind before you choose to play and hurt people like this! And quit pretending there IS no reason you chose him over me. You were just using me as your rebound."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you was! Zoey your the first and only girl I've ever truly loved in fact all I've wanted was to be with you! Just when I thought I would never find somebody to fall for I had you in my arms. I might not be the blue night but I'd devote my life to saving you. I mean I told you everything how could you do this to me? I told you all my secrets, things I never thought I could share, things nobodies every heard, things that made me.. that made me self-concious! ..All I've ever wanted since this crazy adventure started was to be with you because I loved you!" Zoey's tears splashed onto the floor, if anything she could have lost a lot of weight from the crying she had put up in this story. She was so quiet because every word from his lips were right, he had done nothing wrong so why was he suffering again? She had to admit she'd gotten a lot further with Elliot than she did with Mark.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice breaking. She stepped closer to him to touch his arm but he kept his distance.

"I won't be your second pick Zoey. You chose him.. We shared things, we DID things, that made me think we really got somewhere and yet here we are again. And to think I really fell for you..." He turned away until Zoey reached out her hand. "Elly!" He came to a stop not turning around.

"Don't call me that." Then he left the room for Zoey to cry. Every time she opened her mouth things got even worse so there was nothing she could do. She lost him for good. She couldn't stay in the cafe for another second so she ran into to the diner where the girls were.

"What happened in there?" Corina asked but Zoey just ran straight through the room and left the cafe in tears.

"What happened to Zoey her eyes are all red!"

"I don't know Kiki." Bridget worried. Renee just stared at the doors she ran out through with her arms crossed and Wesley looked in the same direction from the kitchen. While Zoey was running through the, fortunately, empty streets of Tokyo Mark was up ahead but before he could even question she ran straight into his arms and hid her face in his shirt, wrinkling it up.

"Zoey what happened?" She had no voice left to talk but only bawled out more tears. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's alright.. I'm here." His tender whispers quieted her down after a while and she let go of him so he got a good look at her face. His hand went from the back of her head to cupping her neck with her hair under his hand, then he held her cheek. "What is it strawberry...?" She stood on her toes and crossed her arms around his neck with her face pressed on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let's go to my house. We'll get you cleaned up, ok?" Zoey hugged him tighter and nodded. She let go of him and they held hands throughout the journey, but she felt the worst weight on her back...

Guilt.

* * *

Noooooo she left Elliot for Mark! After all he did for her right?! Apart from the end I hope you liked that CH I know it was probably really emotional and a big downer so if you wanna scream at me to tell me a part you liked or have any ideas that I might use be sure to leave a **review** right there, like I've said I read and reply to every single one. And if you've never reviewed this'll be a great time to start! ;) Let the hate begin! Also tell me if you like Jesse or not and if you don't know who Max Schneider is LOOK HIM UP GURRLL... or boiii! I had fun yet again writing CH25 for you all.. well except the breakup I was almost in tears lol

I know what your all thinking now but I can't help the CH's getting **INSANELY** long I'm so sorry but I wanted this all to be in the same CH and not cut it in half but if you have a problem with it just say because I know it's confusing and frustrating to find where you got up to. I promise I'll try to make them shorter after this one, around 4-5k words each and not 11k like this one 0.o My advice is to break it down when your reading this. Since there's nothing left to say I'll see you all in CH26! :P

Next time: Bridget and Corina have mastered their new abilities, now it's Kiki and Renee's turn to learn their awesome new tricks and, speaking of Renee... what stunt will Jesse pull next? Will he finally win her cold-heart? How does Elliot behave around Zoey at work now that they're ex's? And for how long WILL they be ex's? Is Wesley in for a surprise visit? Sh*t's getting real! ;-D


	26. Chapter 26: The Last Straw

Disclaimer: -Thanks disclaimer.

Hey everyone sorry this was a wait but it's because I feel bad releasing a chapter at a time since you all probably find it really annoying so I'm publishing CH26 and 27 at the same time. I'll be starting off the CH with a handleful of flashbacks and another thing, the next chapter might have a final bit on Renee and Jesse but aside from that it's all ZxE. That probably explains why this chapter is long I tried to shorten it I really did but when I checked at the end I smacked my head so sorry! But hey, at least the next CH is **a lot** shorter. Has anyone watched paradise kiss before? It's this anime with a total of 12 episodes and when I began writing this chapter I ended up using some ideas from there since that anime really reminds me of BIS for some reason. (WATCH IT) Also if you like surprises the website for BIS is almost done, yes I made a website, it's a quick simple to use one which is really just an excuse for me to share wallpapers I made and if your wondering, I'm throwing in a picture of me too ;-)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Zoey what happened?" She had no voice left to talk but only bawled out more tears. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's alright.. I'm here." His tender whispers quieted her down after a while and she let go of him so he got a good look at her face. His hand went from the back of her head to cupping her neck with her hair under his hand, then he held her cheek. "What is it strawberry...?" She stood on her toes and crossed her arms around his neck with her face pressed on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let's go to my house. We'll get you cleaned up, ok?" Zoey hugged him tighter and nodded. She let go of him and they held hands throughout the journey, but she felt the worst weight on her back...

Guilt.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Last Straw

It's the next morning and Elliot felt a hole in his heart, making him hold where his kidney is. Knowing your girlfriend left you after everything you did for her to run off with her ex will do that to a guy. At 8am Elliot needed to find more evidence for traces of blue aqua so he went to the park. He crouched down behind the fifteenth bush he saw with a sling bag around him and a beeping detector of some sort in his hand since Zoey was holding his pet computer hostage. He held the detector to the grass and grunted. _'Nothing.'_ Placing the detector in his bag he made his way back to the cafe. Everything red called out to him; the signs, the cars, the kid's kite, that guys shirt. They all reminded him of Zoey. He reached the cafe about 10 minutes later where he found Wesley smiling.

"Ah Elliot your back, I made you breakfast if you'd like." He walked straight past him into the lab, sat and started typing making Wesley's smile drop. Wesley followed him shortly after, looking concerned. Ever since Elliot lost Zoey all he ever did was research, constantly over work himself until he got migraines. Elliot placed a hand on his head from the ache trying to hold back the throbbing.

"...Maybe you ought to take it easy on the status. Aren't you tired?"

"I don't get tired, I get results." Even though he had been going to sleep every night at 3 in the morning or even later.

"Right well..." Wesley took one step away but thought for a second and stepped back. "Look I can tell this is about Zoey but I assure you it _will_ get better. It was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all" is what they say. If it's gotten to you that bad then maybe you should talk to her-"

"What's there to talk about? She chose him. If she wants to live a fantasy with her petty little school boy then that's up to her. And last time I recall you ditched your insect obsessed girlfriend on her _birthday_ so I don't need _you_ telling me what to do." There was an awkward silence after that. He didn't mean for that to come out so rudely but it wasn't his style to apologize.

"I see. Just be careful... You have enough on your plate as it is." Wesley gave him one last look and left. Secretly deep down somewhere Elliot knew why he was this way. Maybe in the slightest way it was a distraction from Zoey he wouldn't admit to himself but there was another reason why he was working like crazy that he didn't want to talk about just yet. From minutes of over thinking he screamed throwing the papers off the desk and stood up making the table fall to the ground. Then he got up holding his head and punched the wall giving it a deep dent. He looked at the dent as he calmed down and flash-backed.

 _ **Flashback**_

Zoey was guiding Elliot by his shoulders since he had a blindfold on from behind. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"You better not bump me into anything."

"Relax I promise I got this." Then she bumped Elliot into the wall making him grunt and rub his head. "Oops sorry! Ok starting now!" A few steps later she smiled widely, "Okay aaand... were here! You can take it off now." He took off the blindfold and looked up. They were at the beach again, except it was empty seeing as it was getting dark. Elliot wasn't into the usual sappy romantic stuff, but he didn't mind this. He looked back at Zoey who smiled flicking her hair. "I'm amazing I know. We've been together for three weeks it wasn't fair that you got me something and I didn't give you anything back, plus I know your not into the big firework displays and stuff. Which reminds me.." she pulled out a cute gift box "I got you this as well."

"What is it?"

"You'd know if you opened it." He slowly opened the box and found a small picture frame of the selfie Zoey took of them. "You probably won't keep it anywhere but it's just a reminder." He looked at the frame, then at the fierce waves, then at the frame again. "Urgh why are you being so quiet how am I supposed to know if you like it or not?" But he said nothing. "Um Earth to Elly? Are you even listening to me?!" He closed back the lid to the box and smiled at her.

"Don't you ever shut up?" He leaned in and kissed her softly. After that they walked along the beach and talked.

 _ **End of flashback**_

He missed those times. Looking to his drawer on his right sat the picture frame mocking him. It made him mad just looking at it. He then grabbed the top of the frame and planted it face down on the wood so he wouldn't have to see it. (At least he didn't throw it away) True there were these good times of they're relationship but there were also the bad...

 _ **Flashback**_

Zoey was storming through the hallways in the cafe crying with Elliot tailing her. "Why are you panicking about something so stupid?!" He yelled. "Hey I'm taking to you!"

"Who was that bitch Ringo and why was she all over you?!" [If you know you know, since she'll never come up in this story]

"She wasn't!" He said for the tenth time. Zoey carried on storming away until she came across Elliot's room. She quickly ran in there and locked the door letting Elliot bang on it from the other side. "Seriously your locking me out of my own room? Zoey! Zoey open this door!"

"No!"

"Stop being such a child why would I do something like that anyway?"

"You tell me! Anyway don't talk me to me!" Elliot continued banging his fists on the wall and calling her name.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Elliot left his room and walked down the hall into the living room. He was gonna watch some TV to take his mind off things but...

 _ **Continuation of flashback**_

As Elliot was banging Wesley walked up to him. "What's the matter with Zoey?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with a girl that looks just like her even though she was JUST ASKING ME FOR DIRECTIONS." He called out the last part for Zoey to overhear.

"Really? Maybe you just need to give her some time to calm down on her own I'm sure she'll settle eventually." Then the sound of Zoey crying loudly beamed them. "Orrrr maybe you should talk to her."

"Ghee why didn't I think of that?" The door opened and Zoey rushed past Elliot but he grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"To Megans! I'm not staying here with you you dirty cheater! Let go of me!" She tried getting out of his grab but he got her other hand and they started pushing each others arms about. "Elliot just let me go!" He wrapped her into a position where her back was to his chest with his hand still crossed over hers pinning them down though she struggled to get out. He walked her into the living room and sat her in a seat, then sat opposite her.

"Your not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"I said I'm not talking to you and since when were you the big conversationalist?!" She got up again but he stood in the way of the door. "Move out of my way before I use my cat claws on you!" She screamed forgetting he could grow cat claws as well. She reached for the door handle but he restrained her arms again.

"Would you just calm down?!"

"I swear Elliot Grant your this close to losing your arms! You have the nerve to hurt me like this just let me leave so you can go back to that Ringo girl!"

"Zoey listen to me!" He held both sides of her face firmly while she cried and he whispered, "I'm... not... cheating on you... okay?" She was silence looking into his close up eyes and forcing to tears to stop moving. "Do you believe me?" She took a minute to nod and she hugged him. "Plus where else am I going to find a half cat half human high school student?" Behind Elliot's sarcastic nature the words made her feel all fuzzy inside, but she was relieved.

 _ **End of flashback**_

The end of the flashback echoed in his mind. He skipped the living room and headed off into the cafe dining room. Everywhere he went he thought of Zoey and it was killing him. What about Zoey you ask? She was still asleep in her room but woke up from her phone vibrating on the bed. She checked her message from Mark. "Good morning strawberry x" The old Zoey would have been hopping around the room dancing and taking hours to plan what to text back but she just turned off the phone and groaned into her pillow. Her and Elliot split up on Friday and it's now Sunday, already she feels like crap. (I've sort of lost count of the day schedule) She didn't feel like school tomorrow, it would just feel odd going home by herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

Zoey was at school until 7pm because of open evening so she was sure she had at least a half hour walk ahead. As she walked out of school she saw Elliot's car there. She gasped and ran towards it and saw him sitting inside. "Y-You waited?"

"You told me to." He shrugged.

"Well- yeah that was before I knew I was going to stay here four hours longer! I texted you and said you could go home."

"Well I'm here now so get in the car." She didn't know what else to do but got in and he drove off.

"You really didn't have to wait for me you know.. Guess this just proves how much you like me even though you sometimes disguise it." She grinned. He remained silent making her frown.

"Don't sulk." He added. "If I didn't like you I would have just left you. So don't make that face, it's annoying." Zoey's eyes twinkled, it went with her wide smile. That could have come out a whole less bossy but;

"I'll take what I can get." She smiled.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Then she traced her fingers along the choker around her neck. Not Marks, but Elliot's. Why was she still wearing it? Then she flash-backed when Elliot was clipping it around her neck and when they hugged afterwards. _'I forgot to take it off. But...'_ She clutched onto it. _'I don't want to take it off yet...'_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Who are you?"

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Wesley J Coolridge III and this, is my partner Elliot. He's a bit rough around the edges."

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Stop it your with Mark now you can't be thinking about El-li-ot" She hissed slapping her cheeks.

"ZOEEEYYY!" Her dad called out in rage. His footsteps grew louder and louder and shortly after both her parents were in her room. "We just got a box of chocolates delivered here addressed to YOUR name!"

"R-really?" She took the chocolates and looked at the writing. Then whispered to herself "Mark..."

"Those better not be from that blondie kid! I told you your too young to date anyway!"

"No they're from... T-They're from Mark.." Zoey's mother stayed silent and stunned for once **. (This story takes place after Zoey found out about Elliot's secret identity as Alto which is BEFORE Zoey's dad approves of her relationship with Mark in but let's skip that and pretend Mark already earned her fathers respect because that's just longgg... Also now that were on the topic: events that happened in TMM like Renee meeting Momoka, Corina and the girls going to her rivals tea party, Kiki seeing a man in the cafe who was sent to marry her, Renee and Corina's fight and Bridget making dolls,** **they still happened** **, I'm just not repeating what's already been shown.)**

"What?! That little punk hurt my baby what makes you think I'll just let him-?!"

"I know Dad I know but I forgive him. I-I trust him this time and I think the both of you should too." Her dad lifted his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well if that's what you want... personally I always preferred that Mark kid anyway. But if he even THINKS about hurting you again tell me right away and I'll break his legs! This is his last chance!" Her dad left but her mother didn't move.

"A-Are you sure you trust him this time sweety? Remember how he hurt you the first time.." Personally her mom liked her being with Elliot more than Mark, even though Mark was such a sweet heart to them both. Zoey nodded. "Everybody goes through they're flaws right? Mark and I just needed some time to breathe I think. Besides I was completely over reacting back then, it wasn't all his fault."

"Well..." Her mum waited for Zoey's smile so she could smile back. "Okay honey as long as your happy." She pinched her cheek and left. Later that day while the sun was still up Zoey cut through the top of the high-street which was crowded with people after leaving the shoe store sure a new pair of wedges would cheer her mood. This was around the same time Elliot was on his way to the park.

 _'So much people here... there must have been a lot of sales at the mall today. The smell of baking bread is intoxicating.. maybe I should pick up a batch for Mark and I...'_ She turned to the left and stopped at the bakers.

"Zoeyyy, one of ma' favourite customers- haven't seen you in a while. So what'll it be?"

"Hey Bill. 2 loafs of bread please." The whiff of bread that flushed her nose was pure. It made her think... think about Mark. And Elliot too. She kept asking herself if she missed him. It made her wonder is her relationship with Mark was really healthy if she's still thinking about someone else? _'I never really understood what drove people to do the things they do for love. But I see it all now..Oh Mark...'_ The Baker finally bagged her bread and she paid him the money. "Thanks Bill, this'll make a bread sandwich." Then she carried on walking down the busy area of the street thinking the same thoughts. _'I love you Mark but... I miss Elliot so much it hurts... But I love Mark more than anything... But Elliot...'_ She has a very conflicting concious. She looked up and saw a familiar figure walking the opposite direction of her. His hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes closed for his long eyelashes to sway in the wind, the breeze brushing his hair to the side. Zoey's eyes widened massively and her heart beating harder the closer Elliot got. She wondered if he was ever going to open his eyes and realize she was there. When he got close he felt her stares and opened his eyes to meet hers without making a face. She looked stunned that they were looking at each other in the eye but nevertheless he faced forward and didn't stopped walking. A gong sounded once they passed each other. Zoey stopped walking and turned to see Elliot walking off. "W-Wait!" She called out. He ignored her. She waited a minute to continue her journey but she wanted to see Elliot disappear in the crowd first. _'He looked at me... He saw me but he didn't say a thing. I can never tell what he's thinking.. it really pisses me off. He heard me I know he did so why did he ignore me? Okay that was a stupid question, he has every right to.'_

Bridget texted her about an hour later to say there was work for the evening but Zoey didn't turn up. She was too embarrassed to show her face there again.

 _ **Monday at school**_

Today was the day. A special day. It's the day every class moves up a year making Zoey, Megan, Mimi, Mark, the Becky's and others the seniors in school. It was theyr'e last year before they were off to college and everyone wanted to make it count. Unfortunately she still had to share a class with the Becky's. (I skipped the 6 week holiday that usally comes first sorry but gotta cut to the chase :3) Zoey's ,onday was filled with people questioning her about her relationship with Mark, every student was shocked to see them holding hands at the shoe lockers. In homeroom the Beckies were chatting at their desks. Becky's 1&2 were sending each other devious grins but 3 looked more timid sitting in the middle.

"Tonight?" Becky#2 asked.

"Yep." Becky#1 grinned. "My boyfriend stole a huge stash and is inviting us all down to finish it with him. Be there at 9. Becky are you coming?" They both turned to 3 who almost looked like she wanted to say... 'no'?

"Ummm..." She looked down playing with her fingers. "I-I don't know.. That doesn't sound like a good idea..." The two others scoffed.

"What is with you lately Beck?" said 1, "Lately you've been such a dweeb! You don't want to party or smoke with us anymore!" It's was secretly the fact that lately her friends have been taking things too far and made her feel like she was doing things that were making her question her lifestyle. "Don't you want to hang out with us anymore..?"

"Yeah I do. I-I think I'm just not feeling well that's all..."

"Whatever." She scoffed again. Becky's 1&2 turned around so they're backs were to her, since they sat in front and Becky#3 sat behind them, so to the right of Zoey. She looked down in shame. Meanwhile Zoey JUST came on time to home room where she found Megan and Mimi who looked super sad.

"Hey girls.."

"Hey..." The groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"This weekend was the WORST that's what's wrong!" Megan shouted.

"What happened?"

"Well I wasn't gonna let Brady kiss that snobby Dana girl in the play so I stopped the kiss live in front of the audience and told Brady my feelings there. Everyone thought it was some kind of improv and clapped along. Brady said he admired how far I went for him but it wasn't going to work out because I let a little bit of jealousy ruin his performance! Ugh some people!"

"That's awful Meg!"

"I'm so humiliated, as if I'M not more important than a stupid school play! I was even dressed as a cactus! Oh well his loss, good luck getting another girl to like you with Dana breath."

"Hah you think _that's_ bad?! Get a load of MY weekend" Said Mimi. "Okay so you know when Wyatt transferred here he wrote that good song "My sweet Catherine" which got everyones respect, then he wrote "Farewell Pheobe" and then "Missing you Macayla"? And remember how I asked him if he could write a song about ME someday and he just started laughing like a weirdo?!"

"Yeah?" Zoey and Megan nodded.

"He was singing about his GUITARS!"

"His guitars?"

"His Gui-tarrrss! He's a total freak he says he refuses to write songs about people in his life because people only come and go so he only sings about his guitars! He showed me his room and he had a whole fricking wall of 'em it was a nightmare! He was stroking them and talking to them and even... talking _for_ them... I had no choice but to run out when he wasn't looking. He wrote 'Missing you Macayla'? after his dog chewed the strings off his guitar."

"Wow Mimi that sounds really rough, what a jerk face! I feel bad."

"Nah don't be. Maybe it was for the best. I'm no artist.. maybe we weren't a good match after all."

"Let's look at the positives." Megan smiled. "At least one of us got some luck. I heard your back together with Mark!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Mimi. "You never told us you were back together!"

"I-It's still sorta new..."

"But we're your BFF's your supposed to tell us right away!"

"Sorry it just never occurred to me."

"Well were happy for you." Mimi smiled. "You two are THE perfect fit-"

"-Wait what about Elliot?" Megan asked. Zoey blushed looking down.

"Umm... w-we've split up."

"Really?! So he's available now?" Megan squealed with joy. Zoey and Mimi gave her a 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Meg!" Said Mimi.

"Calm down I was only kidding. But wait won't that be awkward since you two work together?"

"That's the thing, I don't even know if I'm still working there I mean what guy _wouldn't_ have fired me by now? That's why I didn't turn up to work yesterday." Mimi quickly hummed and nodded. Suddenly Zoey stood up, the screeching of her chair was loud.

"But so we've had a rough start to the year! It's only the beginning right? I know this'll be a great year for us all and we haven't got long left in this school so let's make every moment count, not by moping away our flaws but by kicking their butts and proving we CAN achieve something now WHOSE WITH ME?!" Megan and Mimi looked up to Zoey, smiling and idealising her.

"Yeah!" They cheered standing up as well. The whole class also cheered along. Soon the teacher entered and everyone sat quietly in they're seats.

"Alright settle down class I know your all excited that it's your final year in this school but that means you have a lot of work to do, so there's no time for goofing off-"

"-I'm here I'm here! Sorry for being late ." Everyone turned to look at Mark. Zoey's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Mark. It's not like you to be late especially not on the first day of the school year."

"I know my apologies." He bowed. "I went to my old class but the teacher said I was transferred here."

"Hmm... I guess it's not your fault then, you didn't know. Take your seat." He sat in the same column as Mimi, which was to the left of Zoey, but sat in the second row which was in front of her. Looks like everyday she'd have a clear view of his back.

 _'M-Mark is in the same class as me now..? But how? He's way too smart for this class, a brain like his belongs in the first class not third! Listen to yourself Zoe, bitching about your own boyfriend. I should be happy we get to spend more time together like before. It'll strengthen our bond. But I think the reason why I'm nervous about this is the fear that in case anything bad happens between us soon I_ _ **won't**_ _want to see him everyday whether it'll be awkward or just straight forward painful. *sigh* I don't know anymore.."_ After the register Zoey was the last to leave, or so she thought.

"Zoey." She turned around to Mark who gave her that sweet smile. "It looks like we'll be spending our last year in school in the same homeroom."

"Yep looks like it."

"Oh... Does it bother you? Am I distracting?"

"What? No of course not I'm happy I get to see you every morning. Maybe it'll even help us regain what we lost."

"I'm happy to hear that. I had something to ask you but we better get to class. I'll tell you after school."

"Ok, see you then."

Time to forward: About five minutes before school ended the Beckies were in the girls bathroom putting on make-up in the mirrors, since they were skipping class. But Becky#3 was just leaning against the sink looking at the floor in front of her feet, thinking about what the other two had just discussed.

"And that's the plan." Becky#1 grinned making Becky #2 laugh.

"Your so bad. I love it. So when is this happening?"

"Whenever I feel like. And I have just what we need right here." She held up in her hand a spiky looking pill of some sort which they all glanced at.

"Where did you _get_ that?"

"My boyfriend, duh."

"And we're really gonna use that on... 'you-know-who'?"

"Of course. I'm bored let's get outta' here." She put the pill-looking-thing away and they all walked out but Becky#3 ran in front and blocked their tracks. Luckily the hallway was empty.

"Um, WHAT do you think your doing?"

"I won't let you Becky your taking this too far! Exposing people is school newspapers is one thing but this?! This is evil! I won't let you pass if you go along with everything you just said!"

"Since when did you turn into such a loser? I'm doing this for US Beck."

"The only person your doing this for is YOURSELF! I'm sick and tired of you ordering me around like your dog, I don't want to be a part of the Becky's anymore if this is what were going to do! If you want to ruin other peoples life you gotta go through me first!"

"Is that how this is going to be?" She folded her arms. Becky#3 broke a sweat. The two Becky's looked at each other, back at Becky and then grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled her legs and tried to scream but they covered her mouth. The janitors closet was right next to the girls bathroom ironically and it was usually unlocked and empty so they bought Becky in there and threw her onto the floor.

"What are you-" Once she tried to jump up they stole the keys from the hook, rushed out and locked her in. You could hear her fists banging from the other side of the door but only if you were real close by since the room was sound tight.

"Sorry Beck, but we can't have a snitch running around and blabbing on us. We thought you were cool... But you were just holding us back. Ta-Ta!" Becky#1 plopped the key in her handbag and they walked off grinning. "STOP! Let me outta here! Let- me- out!" So when it came after school Zoey was walking out the front gates with Mark.

"Zoey?"

"What is it?"

"I meant to ask you earlier... on Friday I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic. Just the two of us. I know this real nice quiet park with flowers everywhere and a pond of ducks. No people, no litter. Just pure nature. It's really calming."

"That sounds so romantic Mark I'm so there!"

"Cool. We can just meet at our usual bench after school, then I'll take you."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye!" He waved and they parted. _'Ghee I've forgotten what its like to go on a date with Mark... it feels like it's been decades. But I missed the rush of waiting to meet him, wondering what he's going to wear, what I'M going to wear, what were going to talk about... I have a feeling this date is gonna be good. I may be forcing this whole girlfriend act just a little but whatever happens I'm going to try to get as close as I can to Mark, so I can fall in love with him again."_ She kept smiling as she was walking off. Poor Zoey, doesn't realise you can't FORCE yourself to love someone. Squinting her eyes to the front of the school she saw the front of a shiny red ferrari 458 spider poking out. ' _Is that Elliot's car?'_ She begun running to the car but when the whole thing was in clear view it wasn't Elliot. It was some other guy waiting for his girlfriend who hopped in and drove off with him which made Zoey scratch the back of her head, then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Zoeyy It's MEEE!"

"Hi Kiki."

"Why didn't you show up for work yesterday?"

"How was I supposed to know there would be work on a **Sunday**?"

"Didn't Bridget text you?"

"Well yeah but... I didn't think I would be wanted in the cafe."

"Why'd ya say that?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Well the boss says you gotta come in today."

"E-Elliot said that?!"

"No.. I meant Wesley. Right, I forgot _Elliot's_ the one I have to call boss. Now that you mention it Elliot _did_ ask for you yesterday."

"He did?!"

"Mm Hmm. We said we didn't know where you were and he didn't say a word after that. Elliot seems more anti-social than usual lately. And get this- yesterday he nagged me for dropping a plate! I'm Kiki! I always drop plates!"

"I-I'm sure it's nothing. So they definitely want me in today? Are you sure?"

"Do monkey's have monkey butts?"

"What? I don't kn-"

"Yes! See ya in 15 minutes!" Kiki hung up. _'Well monkey's have_ _ **heines**_ _but I'll give her that one.'_ Looks like Zoey can cancel her Steven Universe marathon this evening. When she got to the cafe all the girls were there.

"Enter the dragon." Corina said drinking tea.

"Zoey didn't you get my text yesterday?" Bridget asked worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah something came up that's all."

"Good thing it wasn't that busy yesterday then."

"So how comes your not crying and running out the cafe like before?" Corina asked in suspicion.

"Corina!" Kiki yelled, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Who said I was trying to be? So tell us what the big fuss was about the other day."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Fine, don't. I don't care I was just curious."

"So..." Renee interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, her arms were crossed and she walked slowly to Zoey. "How's Mark?"

"M-Mark?"

"Yes. Your boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you and mark are back together again! Mark and Zoeyyy sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Thank you that's quite enough Kiki." Bridget smiled.

"Mark he's... doing well..." Then a delivery man came to the doors.

"Delivery for Zoey Hanson!"

"Uh- that's me!" She ran to the door as the man passed her a bouquet of red and pink roses and bell-flowers (get it? Roseberry **bell?** ) with a card.

 _Dear Zoey,_

 _These Roses reminded me of you, I made a mistake the last time we were together and I won't make it again._

 _Call me tonight x_

 _Mark_

Zoey smiled at the roses and smelt them. _'Mark.. your so cheesy. In a sweet way.'_

"Ooo are those flowers from Maaark?" Kiki got really close to the flowers and started sniffing them almost sucking some petals up her nose while Zoey hid the card to her chest. Then Kiki started sneezing like crazy so Bridget pulled her away slowly.

"I think your allergic to the flowers Kiki."

"You think so? Achoo! Achoo!"

"I-I've gotta go." And Zoey ran off. Renee watched the direction Zoey ran out from.

"Renee what's going on with her? Do you know something?" Corina asked. Renee looked at her then went into the kitchen saying; "I think you'll all know soon enough." After a minute or two the girls didn't think much of it. Renee walked into the kitchen where Wesley was baking. "Is he acting as weird as she is too?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. He's too focused on research to talk. But that's Elliot." He sighed.

"Well it _is_ normal for him to be behaving like a stubborn brat."

"That makes two in the team." Wesley murmured. Renee growled at him as he sweat dropped. "I-I was talking about Corina!" then Renee sighed holding out her hand for a second.

"This is so messed up. They should just be together, they obviously need each other." Wesley didn't want to gossip about Elliot's love life but knew it was sort of true. He couldn't leave Zoey alone, it kept him busy to look after her. "I'm wondering how long she can keep this up. You know, trying to convince herself that she's happy."

"She's not happy with Mark?"

"I wouldn't say that I just feel like she's... forcing it." Wesley nodded. "Maybe that's enough. This has nothing to do with us and the others might hear."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course. But this is between them. Let's let them settle this on their own.." Renee nodded along. 20 minutes later the cafe opened with an average amount of customers. Everyone was busy. Zoey just finished serving a table and Wesley was passing her.

"Zoey, we've ran out of candy for the coupon competition, could you get the second jar from on top of the cupboards? Thanks." And he left leaving Zoey to sweat drop.

"Drop all the heavy stuff on my why don't-ya'." She went into the kitchen looking up like the cupboard was a tower, still complaining to herself. "And he KNOWS it takes me like 20 years to open these things anyway!" She reached up high, as high as she could, on her tip toes. This took her to another memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

Zoey reached up for the jar of cookies on the top shelf but couldn't reach it. Then Elliot came in. "Need a hand?"

"I... Got... It..." She climbed her second knee onto the counter but slipped backwards and fell. Elliot rushed to pick her up but noticed the knife on the counter wasn't in its holder. Looking at Zoey's hand he noticed she cut herself on the knife on her fall down.

"I told you."

"Shut up!" 5 minutes later she was sitting on the centre table of the kitchen letting Elliot take care of her with the first aid kit. "What was it you was reaching for anyways?"

"The cookie jar."

"Cookie jar? What are you, 5?"

"Laugh all you want it still doesn't make it funny."

"Be thankful I was here to patch you up." He sprayed her hand making her flinched. "You big baby-"

"-I'm not a baby!" Then he put a band-aid on her. "There. Feel better?" She nodded back.

"Man that fall hurt like hell."

"Not that there's any more damage it couldn't have done to _your_ head."

"Hey-!"

"But at least your ok now. Next time ask me to get it for you." She stared at his eyes that seemed bluer than before and slowly nodded. He stood up straight and left. Was he actually concerned or just playing around with her? He was so difficult to read...

 _ **End of flashback**_

She was still reaching for the jar. She felt like her arm was going to rip off but she couldn't reach it. "C'mon!"

 _'I think I'm almost... there...?'_ Looking next to her Elliot grabbed the jar for her, opened the lid and held it out for her to take without saying a word. She blushed like crazy. Why did he get it for her? Didn't he hate her? Her hand shook as she took the jar from him. "T-thanks."

"I told you, ask me next time." He said turning around and walking away leaving her to look at the jar. She replayed what just happened about three times, it reminded her how she needed Elliot to exceed even the little things. She shook her head all of a sudden. _'What are you thinking about? It's just a jar. Focus on Mark. Mark!'_

After work the cafe was near enough empty so everyone must have gone home. Usually Zoey would stay later than everybody else so she didn't stop mopping, until Wesley came to her with a smile. "Hey Wesley what's up?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"I always mop up late." She shrugged.

"Oh right.. You can go home if you'd like. Elliot says you don't have to stay here any longer."

"He... He said that?" Zoey looked at her grip on the mop and dug her thoughts. Elliot wasn't the Elliot she dated lately, but why should he be if they weren't dating NOW? Maybe she became too dependant on the Elliot she dated. "Wesley? Elliot's been.. grouchy lately.."

"Oh don't mind Elliot, he's always that way-"

"-No I mean... is it because... Did I...?"

"I'm sure he knows you meant no harm Zoey."

"But this is all my fault. I won't leave Mark but... I don't want him to be hurting."

"We know that. You shouldn't worry about Elliot, he can manage himself." Wesley was acting modest as always even know deep down he knew Zoey was wrong to treat Elliot the way she did.

"You sound just like him." She laughed. "Okay I'm gonna get changed now, see you tomorrow." She put down the mop and got changed. About 10-15 minutes later she came of the changing room since she was doing a lot of thinking in there. Meanwhile Elliot was in the lab sitting in his chair doing nothing but thinking too. A couple minutes later this is what happened:

"Um Elliot...?" He had a shocked look on his face but cleared it before he turned around to see Zoey stood there nervous. "I don't understand... why am I here today? Kiki told me you asked for me yesterday but I thought you of all people would realise I didn't come because of what happened between us.. I.. I was too embarrassed to show my face here again. Because I didn't know what you'd think of me after I..." She left a pause and looked down unable to finish. "-Which is why I'm doing this." She bowed holding out her uniform. He just stared at it. "There's no use in me working here if things are going to stay like this so here. Take it back. I know what your going to do... your going to fire me anyway." He looked at the uniform for a while, then at her. _'Why isn't he talking?'_

"Who said I fired you?"

"H-Huh?!" He turned back around on his chair and continued writing.

"I never said you were fired so don't give me back the uniform. And did I give you permission to be down here?" She wasn't sure whether to be sad or mad right now. As he was writing he was hiding some of the papers with his left arm. Suspicious.

"I turn up to work late almost everyday, always get into arguments with Corina, I blame you for everything, I made you wait for me for so long and was horrible to you, I kissed another guy while we were dating AND I left you _for_ that guy behind your back! How have you not fired me yet?! You might as well, It's hurting way too much to see you everyday at this point so please just... put me out of my misery and get rid of me already..." A tear got trapped in her eye waiting for a response, but he just kept writing.

"Your such a drama-queen. Do I need to remind you _again_?" She looked extremely offended.. then confused. Of course, being a drama-queen was one of the things he loved about her."Your losing sight of what this is all about. We're here to stop the cyniclons and get back to our normal lives, not for you to figure out your love life. I'd fire you if I could, but I'm not on such a low level that I'd disband you from the team and risk us losing to the enemy just because of my petty flaws. So you shouldn't either." Zoey listened carefully in agreement. "I don't know what I ever saw in you if you really think that's a good enough reason leave the team. Pull yourself together, your the team leader start acting like it." She was speechless for once. _'Did he really just say that..?'_ Just hearing the first nine words of that sentence made her feel hurt.

He looked at her neck and realised she was still wearing his bow, but he didn't question it. He didn't know what to say next because her wearing his bow was mocking him and making him confused. So he chose to get out by rudeness. "Now do you mind? I'm busy."

"But you-"

"But I what?" He looked at her seriously. He dared her to finish but she went quiet. "N-Nothing.."

"That's what I thought." He sat back in his chair to write letting Zoey leave feeling mixed emotions. Was she happy that she talked to Elliot? Was she sad because she felt like she'd completely started over with him? Was she mad that he was still holding a grudge against her? After she left Elliot went back to research putting a hand on his forehead. _'Idiot!'_ He can't believe he just threw her out like that when deep down he wanted her company. But what does it matter anyway? She's still with Mark... there was no hope for him now. As soon as she left the cafe she called Mark.

"Hi Mark."

"Hey there Zoey. Did you get the flowers?"

"Yep I'm carrying them right now. I can't wait to get these in some water."

"That's good to hear."

"So Mark, you said I should call and since I _reallyyy_ miss you right now would you like to come over to my house... tonight?" She said "tonight" in a high pitch, afraid he was going to turn her down since it was late. But she only wanted to see him right away to take her mind off Elliot.

"Now? I would love to but you called so late I didn't think I'd hear from you. I'm studying for finals instead so I can't-"

"-I know! Why don't we just study together then! You can come to my house?"

"Well if we'll be studying then sure that sounds great! See you soon."

"Bye!" She hung up feeling all giddy. So ten minutes after she got home and made her house look just a tad tidier remembering her parents were out for the night and threw on a casual play-suit. Then she sighed in relief. "Good, everything is in place. Maybe _this'll_ help me sleep tonight without thinking about-" Then the doorbell. rang. She stopped behind the door adjusting her clothes, fluffing her hair and checking her breathe before she answered. "Hi Mark!"

"Hey there Zoey. Ready to study?"

"You betchya' I am." After taking out their books he looked around. "Your home is so tidy and quiet, aren't your parents home?"

"No they're out until tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok let's begin." They sat for about an hour studying without a break but Zoey got a little bored, not that she minded because she was with Mark. "Um I gonna get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure that'll be great thanks." She came back with two tall glasses of juice and in an attempt to give Mark his she spilled the glass all over his shirt, startling them both.

"Oh my gosh Mark I'm SO sorry that was a total accident!"

He laughed. "No worries. Do you mind if I..?" She was confused by what he meant but before she could say more Mark slowly rolled his shirt off making Zoey blush and her ears pop out, so she quickly covered them with a book. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at her funny.

"Y-Yeah w-w-w-why do you ask?" She gulped.

"Well your balancing a book on your head." He chuckled. She blushed again and removed it now that her ears were gone. "Oh I'm sorry it was rude for me to do that in your home.

"N-No it was MY fault I'm the clutz that knocked the glass over. L-Let me get you a towel!" She ran upstairs to the bathroom and came back down with a fluffy towel. She took a seat next to Mark and started to rub his chest with the towel making her hypnotized. She started rubbing slower and slower looking at his pectorals. (His chest) She rubbed so slow she came to a stop and was staring into Mark's brown eyes.

"Do you mind if I..?" He had more respect for Zoey's house than he did for his own, "...Can I kiss you?" He asked and Zoey nodded. He held Zoey's face with both hands and they kissed. Eventually the kiss deepened and Mark was over her. Then she remembered she was on the same couch she was on when _Elliot_ was on top of her so she pushed Mark off and moved her mouth.

"I... I'm sorry I just thought-"

"No no it's not you..." Her forehead was in her hand. "It's not you at all Mark I'm just not feeling too well all of a sudden."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"What about studying?"

"Your more important. Go to bed, we could always study another time." He smiled making her smile, weakly. Now she felt bad for using Mark to stop thinking about someone else.

"Thanks Mark." She walked him out and slouched back on the couch. She stared at the wall she painted with Elliot and then gripped her head. _'Get a grip on yourself Zoe! What is this 50 Shades of Grant? STOP thinking about Elliot your with Mark now!'_

The next morning, early early in the morning Renee had a photo-shoot for her next album releasing soon. She posed with make-up artists, hair stylists, editors and camera crews surrounding her. The flashes were blinding, but all was going well.

"Beautiful Renee! Try with one hand!" She put a hand on her hip and looked at the camera fiercely but looking over she saw someone quickly running past the corridor. She looked back at the camera but it was bothering her so she mad a T shape with her hands and the flashes stopped.

"Renee what's the probl-?"

"-Uh yeah yeah everyone take 5." She then ran into the hallway where she caught whoever was walking past. She saw somebody far ahead of her running down the hall, could it be a cyniclon? "Hey you! Stop!" She ran after them and they took a turn so she did the same. She swore it was Sardon. When she got close enough she jumped on them pinning them to the floor.

"If you wanted a kiss that bad all you had to do was ask?" She looked at the person and it was Jesse. She gasped in disgust climbing off him. "Why are you here?!"

"To talk to you."

"About what can't you see I'm busy?"

" **You** ran after me, **I** never stopped your photoshoot." Technically even though he lurred her out he was right. She folded her arms ad looked away.

"Whatever you came to tell me make it quick."

"Well I know you have your album due in what? A week? And you still have 3 songs and two music videos to complete-"

"Get to the point."

"It's funny, I thought you were the organised type."

"That's only because I've been touring and- wait how do you know all this anyway?"

"I keep my eye on the ones I like." He winked. "But I want to help you out SO how about you and I form a duet?"

"Keep dreaming." She turned to walk away. "No need to be stubborn, with us forming a song together the press and fans are bound to go wild. Think of it, your album will be finished in time plus this'll benefit both of our ranks. AND the VMA awards are coming up."

"I heard. The runner ups for best young artist are Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Me and-"

"Jesse Taylor." She looked a little shocked. "That means were running up together. This song could help make sure the winner is one of us and show the gossip chart were not in any competition. What do you say?" Renee gave it some thought, she didn't want to work with this doosh-bag but she was stuck in the mud. Not that she cared about the gossip but she just wanted to get her work all done in time. Besides working with him didn't mean she had to trust him, right?

"Deal. But don't get excited, this doesn't make us friends." He surrendered his hands with a sexy smirk.

"Let the best man win." And he left. Within around two hard-working days they're the song was near enough done (I know that's not realistic just speeding things up) so all that was left was the music video. Renee and Jesse had been getting closer during their time together even though Renee shut down every attempt of a flirt he made. And on the second day they both had a interview with Cathy Kane, the talk show host since they're collaboration was all over the gossip, exactly what Renee didn't want.

They had an interview regarding they're newest song ( **Mine** by **Beyonce ft Drake** check it out before reading ahead) but there was a part where Jesse put his arm around Renee making her a bit flinch on the inside. Once the interview was over Renee left the building without saying goodbye to anyone when Jesse caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Renee slapped his face hard, a bright purple bruised his cheek. "Never put your arm around me on national TV again!"

"What is your problem are you scared of men or something?!"

" _I'm_ not scared of anything!" It took a few seconds for Jesse to slowly say "oh".

"I get it... Does me putting my arm around you make you nervous?" Renee turned to the side.

"Please like _you_ could ever make me nervous." He held her hand.

"Then does this make you nervous as well?" He got close to her, and moved his lips near hers. "How about this?" He whispered. Jesse didn't know what was sweeter, the thought of having the first ever kiss with Renee Roberts, or the second slap she just gave him for getting too close.

"What is the matter with you?! Can't you see I won't date you?!" he still smirked, happy that he still got close.

"It's you that doesn't understand. I like you and you know I like you but you won't admit there's something different about me to other guys. Your trying to ignore the fact that I'm _just_ like you... sarcastic but quick-witted."

" _I_ don't give out cheesy flirts every minute."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way now would you?" There was a pause and Jesse let out a sigh. "I came to tell you that...I'm leaving."

"Your...what?"

"I'm leaving Tokyo. I have a world tour coming up and probably won't be back to stay for a while. But at least we got to make a song and music video together am I right?"

"Your leaving? But why do you have to leave why can't you just make Tokyo your first stop and stay here longer?"

"You... almost sound like your gonna miss me..." and Renee grunted.

"Look okay yes, your different to other guys your a pain in the neck who burps frequent pick up lines and can't stop doing that... oddly irresistible wink and it pisses me off... Do you really expect me to fall into your arms just because your leaving? Yeah right-" Renee's limo then slowly pulled up behind them. "Our song is finished so that means we have no reason to keep talking to each other. Have fun on tour," And she left in her limo. She wasn't sure why she was mad she just.. was. After that Renee did some thinking. He _was_ exactly like her, the sarcastic hot type, aside from all the flirtatious jokes. (By the way if you don't think Max Schneider is hot enough or in other words are completely insane just imagine Jesse as any hot celebrity/person you know.) She felt like she was taken back to that stage where your that little girl in school with the boy crushing on you everyday and although you would insult him all the time you liked there being someone to trail after you.

Meanwhile Elliot was walking through the wide road and smelt burritos. He'd do anything right now to be away from Zoey, not because he lost respect for her, but just because it hurt him to see her. He waited in line for the Burritos alone but somebody just happened to be waiting behind him.

"I thought I was the only one who came here these burritos are the best." He recognized the voice belonging to Mark so he didn't bother turning around. His bangs covered his eyes and he kept his hands in his pockets. "Um listen about Zoey-"

"I have nothing to say about her." He snapped. They both took a step forward for the que.

"I didn't mean to take her honest I guess she does.. fell into my arms. I don't know how you ever let her go. She's special, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be, she's way younger. You two were like Tyga and Kylie."

"Girls are poison, better off without them."

"You only say that because I've won Zoey's heart. But anyway I came here to give you a message, your not talking to her are you?" He ignored him again. "Well since you don't talk it would matter if I told you I don't want her seeing you anymore."

"In case you haven't notice we work togeteh-"

"Oh I've noticed. In fact Zoey told me herself that working at the cafe is making her miserable. She can't stand being there and she feels awkward whenever she sees you. And as her _boyfriend_ I don't exactly approve of it."

"And what do you expect me to do about that?" They stepped forward almost being at the front.

"Fire her. You'll be doing us all a favour."

"If she really wanted to get away from me that bad she would have quit. And what boyfriend tried to get his girl fired? Some gentleman you are."

"I'm not doing this for my own sake I'm talking on the behalf of her."

"Zoey would have cleared that with me first."

"If that's true then why is she back with me?" Which made Elliot go silent for a moment.

"Have you and Zoey even gotten anywhere? A few dates and a peck? Pathetic." Elliot scoffed.

"W-We've gotten as far as we need to be."

"I mean it's been what, two years now? You've made no progress whatsoever. Remember I know your secret. And I can tell her whenever I want."

"But you won't."

"And why won't I?"

"Because if you do it'll break her. Is that what you want? If you tell her she'll think your lying, be mad at you and still come running to me either way."

Just then they reached the front of the line.

"Hello what would you like sir?" He turned walking out the line. "I've lost my appetite." Mark watched him walk away with a grin. He felt just an ounce of guilt for lying to him, not for him but because of the thought of Zoey if she found out. He only said all those things because he thought that if Elliot fired her there would be no chance of anything happening between them, but that failed. And Elliot definitely wasn't firing her. Mark thought about what Elliot said, about Mark not making any progress with her. But there was always time to fix that..

Another day in the cafe had ended, Zoey wasn't looking where she was going and _almost_ bumped into Elliot. She blushed and looked down. "S-Sorry..." He carried on walking past. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head to see Zoey pinching the back of his shirt. "I um..." _'This is going to be really hard..'_ "I-I have a date with Mark.. on Saturday and I was wondering if I could t-take a rain-check." He turned back around and walked off while he said; "Do what you want." Zoey stood there for a second but ran towards him and pulled his shirt again. He lifted an eyebrow. "T-There's something else. I just want to say I'm sorry.. For everything that's happened. But I hope you can understand."

How can he understand? She hadn't been this close to Elliot in a while now. After another refreshing close up view of his eyes she tugged on his collar and went on her toes to reach up to him. Her head tilted to the side so her lips slowly got closer to his. He did the same. They stayed in that position for a few seconds until Elliot slowly backed away and pushed her down by her shoulders. "I'm not your second pick. Go, your boyfriend might be waiting." Then he continued to walk. Zoey teared up, her boyfriend _wasn't_ waiting for her because she said she'd be alright on her own. _'Where has my head gone?! I can't cheat on Mark for a jerk like him! That's right Zoey just keep repeating that to yourself, jerk jerk jerk! I know his parents died in a fire so I know the reason he's so cold towards people. but, why? Because he's a jerk just keep telling yourself that!'_ On that very night Elliot and Wesley were running emergency analysis' with wires sticking out of the computer and onto a helmet Mini mew was wearing. "Danger! Danger!" He cried out.

"Elliot come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"The cyniclons! They were roaming Tokyo this morning, looks like they're back on Earth! let's send mini mew out-"

"Don't."

"But Elliot they're gonna-"

"No. That's just what they want us to do. They want us to waste our energy so they can stall us until the real threat arrives. The only thing we can do now is wait."

"So we have to stand back and do nothing?! But who can tell what could happen in that time. Innocent people could be hurt!"

"If that's the case we'll figure something out when the time comes, it _is_ likely they're planning something. But the cyniclons are tactical, they won't throw away they're plan to just lash out at us like this and won't pull something until they know were tracking them, so don't send mini mew out yet. We'll check back on them tomorrow." Wesley nodded along knowing how clever Elliot always was. Elliot turned so his back was to Wesley who sat watching the cyniclons movements. "I've been meaning to talk to you.. It's about Zoey." That came as a surprise to Wesley, to hear Elliot wanting to talk about HER, to an actual PERSON. He listened in. "W-What about Zoey?"

"Why do you look so eager? If you think this is about her little teenage crush adventures you better forget it. It's about her powers.."

"Have they reduced? Grown stronger?"

"No, neither of those. You probably thought I've been researching to distract a... 'broken heart', and in a way I maybe I was, but that wasn't the main reason." Wesley looked confused so Elliot sighed. "I run a final analysis on her this morning. The genes of the mountain cat have bonded too well with her human DNA since she hasn't fought a cyniclon in some time. And there's no way to physically seperate the bonds unless I come up with another formula which will take _years_. More than what Zoey has in her life time..."

"...So... she's stuck like this?"

Elliot looked down in thought. "I wouldn't say that, but there's a 80% chance she'll never return back to normal." Wesley was more than shocked, knowing how much this will destroy Zoey. All she wanted to be was a normal girl again. It's the only reason she's fighting.

"Oh..."

"Yeah.."

"What about the other girls? Will the same happen to them?"

"No. They're powers aren't as great as Zoey's so they have weaker RDA genes." Wesley looked down again, his jaw slacking with that 'I don't believe this!' expression. "Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to say anything unless I was sure."

"It'll break her if you tell her you know." Elliot faced forward again to walk out-

"Which is why your going to tell her."

"Don't you think it would be better for her if she heard it from you?"

"She's less likely to shout at _you_."

"But she'll find out at some point. I'm sure she'll understa-"

"Understanding is the LAST thing she'll do. After this I have a feeling she won't want to be a part of us anymore."

"Don't say that Elliot of course Zoey does. She's a part of our team isn't she? This isn't just about you Elliot, She has _friends_ here, I doubt she'll just abandon them. Us mews, we can't let anything tear us apart. Were a family..." After a thought filled pause Elliot made a "hmph" sound at Wesley determination.

"I can run a few more tests but I doubt it'll change anything. Let me know if the cyniclons pull any tricks."

"I'm on it." Elliot left thinking about how he was going to break the news to Zoey, if he was even going to. It made him feel an expression he very rarely feels... nervous. When he got into the hallway he stopped in his tracks to see Zoey, standing right there, staring at him...

* * *

And that concludes chapter 26 don't forget to **review** and if you wanna keep updated follow or if you rarely check your emails just favourite, that is if you wanna be the first to be updated! Until next time...

v

v

v

v

Okay... I'll give ya a little more... Only because I'm generous... ;-)

* * *

"Elliot?"

"...Did you hear all that?" He held his breath waiting for her response. She looked at him funny, like he was a weirdo.

"Hear what? I was just coming to put my uniform away..."

 _'She... she didn't hear us! Thank God..'_ He took a relieved breath out. "What? Were you talking about me or something?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Everything will clear up soon..." Zoey looked confused at his figure getting smaller and smaller.

"Everything will clear up soon? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked herself.

Just like planned the next day the cyniclons were up to something and the boys were prepared. They gathered the girl and headed on they're way but they were still missing someone. Elliot's car slowed down beside Zoey who was walking along the side walk. The bright headlights make her eyes squint. He was driving his car with Corina and Bridget in the back seats and Wesley was driving a black car behind with Renee and Kiki inside. "Zoey!" Elliot called out. Since the road was completely empty he got out the car and stood opposite her.

"Elliot? What's this about?"

"Just get in the car and I'll explain everythi-"

"Speaking of explaining what were you gonna tell me at work?"

"Not here that can wait-"

"-Why? Just tell me now-"

"We don't have time for this!"

"I'm not getting in the car until you tell me what it was."

"I mean it Zoey we need to go!" He tried to grab her hand but she moved aside her arm.

"What is _up_ with you? It's no big deal just tell me what is was, the more you dodge questions the more curious I'll get!"

"Zoey..." She shot him a glare. Elliot sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay so there I ran some scans and there may be a slight chance you won't return to normal but we can talk about this whe-"

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "No no NO repeat that again it almost sounded like you said I might stay like this _FOREVER_!

"The bonds from your red data animal have gotten too attached to your regular human DNA." Zoey took deep breaths in and out taking in all this until red explodes on her cheeks.

"P-P-P-P-Please tell me this is a joke.. This is a joke, right?" She panicked rotation her hand rapidly. But he didn't reply. "Elly! Tell me this is joke!" He turned away not wanting to watch her reaction. Of course she was crying, but something about this time around seemed more serious. These weren't ordinary Zoey tears. She had a fiery look in her eyes enough to set him to flames. "So do you have ANYMORE SECRETS to tell me huh?! What's next I CAN FLY?!"

"Don't take it out on me I've spent months searching for a solution for y-!"

"...Months?" She said unstably, then exploded; "YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS **FOR MONTHS**?!" She got him there. He didn't know what to say. "You promised no more secrets between us and all this time you knew there was a chance that I might NEVER be a normal girl?! I don't want to be a mutant freak forever!"

"There's nothing else I can do-"

"No- No this is YOUR fault, your the one that made me this way in the first place so STOP!" She was losing it, cupping her hand on her scalp and pulling her hair even though it hurt her greatly. She never screamed this much before, it was the angriest she'd ever been. "Stop trying to confuse me and make me feel like I'VE done something wrong!"

"I never said you did anything wrong! You think I _WANTED_ things to turn out this way?!"

"Yeah right! I mean how can I even trust you anymore?! I bet you went to every girl telling her she was the one for you! Such a pig! You never loved me because let's just face it-" she leaned closer to whisper so the others wouldn't hear, "I was just a virgin, a worthless little virgin to you! You got what you wanted so just get out my life!"

"Zoey you KNOW that's not true your just saying all this because your mad!"

"I'm livid! You tell me this then expect me to hop into your car like your little puppy and do what you say- it's bratty stuck-up stubborn self-absorbed jerks like you that fail to realise you cant just have what you want when you want it! This is why I'm with Mark, I can rely on him to always be honest with me-!"

"Your acting like I haven't told you anything! So I left out one thing I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't WANT to tell you unless I was sure! If I had told you sooner you wouldn't have stayed!" She leaned back stunned by his words in offence and wanted to cry.

"You know what? I didn't want to say this but the jokes on you because YOU WERE JUST MY REBOUND GUY!" Elliot's faced looked a mixture of shock and confusion, as did everyone elses. "I never really loved you! How could I love such an insensitive moron? I didn't realise it at first but I was just using you to get over Mark and to make him jealous WHICH I DID, so why don't you get in your car by yourself because I'm not coming!"

"We have a predicite alert so use that THICK SKULL of yours to remember this is about the innocent lives at risks right now and not about YOU!"

"I don't care anymore! I never ASKED you to turn me into some cat girl freak-show!"

"How can you say that? Stop being such a baby and just get in the car like everyone else or your FIRED!"

"That's great because I QUIIIITTTT!" She screamed to the very top of her lungs, loud enough for China to hear. Everyone was shocked, including Elliot who was too tense to show it. She slammed Elliot's car door shut since it's the nearest thing to her and her face flooded with tears and was piping hot. She stormed away holding her elbows tightly from the cold breeze and trying to let the wind blow her tears away _for_ her.

"W-WELL GOOD! WE DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

Then combining all her rage into one sentence she screamed "I HOPE YOU DIE GRANT!" and threw her power pendant on the floor before pacing off, hugging her arms for warmth.

Wesley was still standing out of his car holding his door, everyone's eyes trailing on Elliot as he put Zoey's pendant in his pocket. "Come Wes let's go." He shouted as he stepped back in the car but Wesley didn't move from shock, "Wes move it!" He got in his car without saying anything and everyone made they're way. Nobody said a word. Elliot only realised after a minute how recklessly he was driving as his grip was enough to break the steering wheel. He kept telling himself that he didn't care though, looks like the four girls were just going to have to fight alone this time.

"Umm... what exactly did Zoey mean by 'rebound guy'?" Corina whispered. Bridget shrugged. "You don't think those two...?" They both glared at the back of Elliot's head.

Zoey cried the whole way home, thinking about Elliot. The whole re-bound thing wasn't true it's just something she lashed out on the spot. She wished she could have gone back in time and handled that a little differently, even though she would have still yelled at Elliot but she didn't mean for things to go that far... but on the other hand this was all his fault, right? _'Yeah! HE'S the one who infused me to begin with so HE'S to blame! He pisses me off so much!'_ She cried, _'But maybe... maybe this is for the best. Being a mew mew and working at the cafe everyday bought A LOT of hassle onto my life now that I think about it. But I can't believe this, I might never be a normal girl?! If I don't then how will I be with Mark?! There's no way I can hide this from him forever! You know what? Since I don't work for Mr. Asshole anymore I can tell Mark whenever I want! I've just got to find the right time...'_ Her weak smile suddenly snaps into a frown and she buried her face in her palms, crying. She was going to miss seeing the girls everyday, and Wesley too. Not to mention the blindingly bright pink walls and furniture as well but at least she had mini mew, right? She went up to her room trying to restrict the tears from leaking when mini mew scanned her face.

"What's wrong Zoey, what's wrong?" He chirped.

"N-Not now mini mew..." She sat on her bed and mini mew sat in her shoulder, leaning his fluffy head on her neck for comfort. Hard to believe the one person whose always had her back wasn't even a person at all. She wondered how the others were doing, fighting without her. She hated the feeling of guilt that it was her fault she couldn't help out her friends, and only thought how much they were gonna hate her after this. She turned on her phone to see a missed call from Elliot about 45 minutes go which was before their argument. Just the look of his name infuriated her. She grunted her face and went to contacts and looked up Elliot and pressed the delete button but it came up with one of those 'are-you-sure-you'd-like-to-delete-this-contact-?" She stared down at her phone for a while, her face getting steamier and her eyes getting more wet. Her lips trembled greatly and so did her squinted eyes when she hit the delete button. She took a deep sigh out but then threw her phone at the wall and stressed out. "Fucking prick..." She murmured.

She didn't know what to do anymore, being jobless and all. She was mad at Elliot, but she felt guilt, but she was mad at Elliot, but she felt distort, but she was mad at ELLIOT!

 _ **After school**_

Zoey and Mark met up at the bench they always shared, then took off to Mark's 'special place'. It was another park, a small unknown one so barely anyone was there. No noise, just fresh green grass, healthy trees and a field of flowers. Zoey was sort of nervous in case she'd mess anything up. She liked how the scenery made her feel like the whole world disappeared and it was just her and Mark, like nothing else mattered anymore.

"Are you enjoying the spot?"

"Oh Mark your so sweet, it's lovely." She kept looking at his hoodie like she's seen it before. "Did you um, have you worn that hoodie recently?"

"What? This old thing? Not in a couple months no, why do you ask?"

"N-No reason it just looks familiar..."

"I wore it a while back when I went to the amusement park with my cousin-"

"So it was you I KNEW IT!" Mark looked at her funny. "I-I mean.. I wasn't sure if it was you I saw."

"Oh." He laughed before looking up at the sky in thoughts. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"No problemo I'll just water some grab you- I-I mean grab you some water!" She got an ice cold jug of water from the picnic and poured some for Mark. "S-Sorry I'm still a little nervous." _'I don't know WHY I'm nervous, I've been on tonnes of dates with Mark in the past!'_

"I can tell, you've gone all red." He laughed. While he laughed with his eyes shut Zoey could feel the wind stroking her hairs a few inches up her, noticing her ears so sticking out so she quickly pushed them back down. "Don't worry I was just kidding."

"I know." She smiled. "Mark this was the perfect place to have a picnic, I wish it could be like this everyday. Does this ever have to end?" She sighed.

"I wish it did too. I could stare into your eyes for all eternity." He smiled. She giggled but snorted and smacked her mouth shut which made him laugh which made HER laugh. She lied back in the grass and watched the clouds. Every time they talked she felt closer to Mark. Like they were finally re-connecting. After a talk Zoey sat up quickly and said; "That reminds me... Mark I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" She sat in silence staring into her lap. _'S-Should I tell him about my powers? I can't do it, I don't want to ruin this perfect atmosphere.'_

"N-Nothing I forgot." But trying to change the subject- "Oh yeah, you said you had a surprise for me today!" She was so energetic about it and he laughed. "What?"

"You have grass in your hair." He brushed it out.

"Tell me what the surprise is!" She smiled.

"Okay okay." From behind his back he pulled out two tickets. "I got us two tickets to the BonBons on Saturday night. We never got to go so I thought we could have a make-up date. And this time it'll be perfect. Just like we planned."

"Mark... I don't know what to say... This is amazing your the best!" She gave him a big hug. When they broke apart Zoey was in the early stages of crying.

"Zoey what wrong?"

"I'm just happy. I was so upset after we missed the first concert and I've dreamed about this moment for so long and now its finally here!"

"But there's a catch."

"A catch?"

"The concert is really far. All the way in Osaka which is about 3-4 hours away. We'll have to travel by trains and there's no way we'll get home the same day once the concerts finished so we'll book a hotel. If that's okay with you." (I did researrccchhh! :D)

"That's _great_ with me! I'm so stoaked I can't wait!"

"That's good news. And remember to tell your parents. Your dad be a little... how do I say this... destructive." He laughed. "The concert starts at 8pm so we should meet at the train station at say, 4:30. Does that fit your work hours..?" Mark hated the fact she was still working at the cafe with _him_. Zoey looked down again embarrassed.

"...I-I don't work at the cafe anymore..."

"What?"

"I quit." She shrugged. "It was for the best."

"Oh. I see..." He looked at her noticing her ashamed expression, looking down at the blanket. Secretly he _wanted_ her to stop working there because of a certain someone who worked _with_ her but he didn't want her to be unhappy. She jumped and blushed when she suddenly felt Mark's hands rub her shoulders from behind. Her ears sprung up but she pushed them down in a split second. "Relax... Whatever happened was not your fault.. I'm here for you, okay?" She smiled gently at him with a nod. "So promise you'll show up this time? Now that you don't have an excuse." He winked. Zoey put her hand on her heart and the other in the air.

"I give you my word."

"Awesome. Well I guess since we finished all the food and the suns going down we should go back. I'll walk you home." Zoey nodded. They packed up and headed off. When Zoey got to her room that night she danced around with joy about her date with Mark. She finally felt like things were back to the way they should to Mark like that was really refreshing. Like everything had gone back to the way it should have been like she wished before but she felt she was slightly forcing her love for him. Then she remembered Elliot for the moment. But when did he ever take her out places? For the sake off her happiness and relationship with Mark she tried to think about him less.

* * *

So there it is! Shitty ending I know. I hope the flashbacks weren't too annoying and tell me what you think in a **review** it makes all the difference, **don't worry the next CH is A LOT shorter**. This took long to post because of studying and I really did try to keep the word count at a boundary but I can't help it I still ended up writing loads *cries* But if you have a problem with my long chapters get off my story. (Who remembers in CH22 where I mentioned that was the second most important chapter in the story? (Aside from the final ones of course) Well CH27 is the most important, CH! It's pretty much the first chapter I planned for BIS and what pushed me to write it so yeah- this is going to be big! ...no pressure ;) Since I'm posting this and CH27 at the same time just click that arrow and I'll see you there! ;-D

Next time: A night out to our favourite musical group- the BonBons with Mark as a do-over date... can't be all bad can it?


	27. Chapter 27: BonBons

Disclaimer: TMM? Not mine. BIS? All mine.

Congratulations you've made it to CH27, this CH changes everything. To give you a break from the CRAZY LONG previous CH this one is a lot shorter. (Never expected the most important chapter to be so short) I got my inspiration from a CH of one of the first TMM fan-fictions I read and it's called **Mark or Elliot** by **Zoey2832** so if you want take a look at that, but not before you read this or your'll have a spoiler. Not much more to say so hope you enjoy. ;-)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

When Zoey got to her room that night she danced around with joy about her date with Mark. She finally felt like things were back to the way they should to Mark like that was really refreshing. Like everything had gone back to the way it should have been like she wished before but she felt she was slightly forcing her love for him. Then she remembered Elliot for the moment. But when did he ever take her out places? For the sake of her happiness and relationship with Mark she tried to think about him less.

* * *

Chapter 27: BonBons

Renee was in her recording studio with her two producers working on the last song she needed for her album. She finished **mine** with Jesse already and made **Prett hurts (** by **Beyonce)** so this was her last drop. Right now she was singing **best thing I never had** by **Beyonce.**

 **I know you want me back it's time to face the fact**

 **that I'm the one that's got away**

 **Lord knows what it'll take**

Jesse then walked in but without anyone noticing. He leaned against the door frame and listened to her beautiful yet powerful voice.

 **Another place another time another worlds another life...**

 **thank God I found the good in goodbyyyye I used to want you so bad!**

 **I'm so through with that! 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the**

 **best thing I never had...**

Jesse smirked, he was gonna miss her feisty attitude. The song finished seconds later and the producers clapped.

"Amazing Renee! Just a few more takes to go. Take five while we play back the soundtrack." She walked out the booth and saw Jesse there, so she looked down walking to him.

"I take it that was meant for me-"

"What do you want?" He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well I assume this is going to be the last we'll be seeing of each other before I go on tour so I wanted to say goodbye. Properly." Renee looked to the side. "Though I really thought after all this we would have at least kissed." He shrugged."But oh well, your Ms Independent I get it, no boys, no love, no time wasting, your all 'I don't need anybody I'm-"

Renee pulled his collar and gave him a fairly quick kiss. He looked at her shocked but she blushed looking away. "I only did that to shut you up. Don't get any ideas." The edge of his mouth cracked into a grin. He ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Man have I waited for that. I'm gonna miss it when I'm gone too." He winked.

"When does your flight leave?"

"Soon. I have to go now if I want to make it, don't wanna leave my fans." She nodded. "Listen.. _surprisingly_... I had fun making the video with you."

"Shut up." She said hitting his arm.

"Who knows, maybe we'll both tour in the same place and see each other again. Until next time..." He got one more long look at her face trying as hard as he could to memorise her features so close up. "...Bye Roberts." He smirked slowly walking out. Although Renee showed no expression she felt something when he disappeared around the door frame, and it sort of... hurt.

"Goodbye Jesse..." She whispered.

"Renee you ready to do another take?" She collected herself together before heading into the booth and putting on a large pair of purple headphones.

"Let's do this, turn up the track." The music started and she looked at the door frame once more knowing nobody would be there.. not now, not ever...

But Zoey was at home laying down on her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking back on the fight.

 _ **'If I had told you sooner you wouldn't have stayed!'**_

 _ **'We have a predicite alert so use that THICK SKULL of yours to remember this is about the innocent lives at risks right now and not about YOU!'**_

 _ **'W-WELL GOOD! WE DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!'**_

A sigh escaped her mouth, remembering the last one. _'You heard him... You wasn't needed anyway. I'm sure the girls managed on their own.. their strong, ofcourse they did. I have faith in them. But he also said this is about the innocent lives at risks. And I can't talk to him without going to the cafe because I deleted his number... I don't know I can't help but feel bad and selfish.. Grrr I was so mad at Elliot I was willing to say anything to get away from him! Maybe I should call Bridget and-'_ Zoey sat up but all of a sudden a miniature version of herself poofed on her left shoulder. She was Zoey except her clothes were all red, and so was her skin slightly, and she had a red glow. It was her hallucinated bad conscience.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't call those back stabbers!"

"Where did _you_ come from?"

"I'm your conscience ding-bat! But, you know, the bad side."

"Then shouldn't there be like, an angel like good conscience?" Then another miniature version of Zoey poofed on her right shoulder, but dressed in all white with paler skin and a golden glow.

"Ya' know I really could have used you two back when I was screaming my ass off the other day."

"Whatever, let's get back to the point." Her bad side said, "You can't go back to that house of freaks! Elliot's already humiliated you and he wants to do it again. Face it Zoe, he just used you, and now that he has he doesn't want you anymore. He already said he didn't need you anyway.. remember?" Zoey looked down in thought as her bad conscience whispered in her ear; "Elliot Grants just one big heart breaker, so don't even think about apologizing."

"That is the worst advice I've ever heard." Zoeys good conscience said. "Zoey, Elliot wouldn't want to hurt you deliberately. He probably knew how upset you'd be if he told you while you were dating, seeing how happy you were and didn't know how to break it to you. Could you imagine what it must've took him to build up the courage to tell you?"

"Elliot doesn't get nervous! He's a tough guy!" Her bad conscience interrupted.

"False. You've seen Elliot's soft side to know he's not a big toughy. He cares about you, he cares about all of you! And you know what? He was the only one who had your back despite everything you put him through! You need to get your act together Zoey."

"What a load'a rubbish. I know, how about we kick him in the shins? Haven't you heard of two wrongs make a right?"

"Ummm I don't think that's how it goes.."

"Then what do you think I should do?" Zoey asked her good side.

"Go to the cafe, apologize to your friends AND Elliot and ask for your job back. They've always had your back so you should do the same. Think of all the people that could have been hurt just because you were being stubborn. You are the representation of what you want the world to be. I hope you make the right decision." And her good conscience poofed away in a small ball of smoke.

"Nag nag nag!" Her bad conciouns mimicked. "You really gonna fall for that? He promised you no more secrets but no- he lieddddd to you! Knew that you was gonna stay some cat girl forever so you'd never leave! What did he say again? "If I had told you you wouldn't have stayed." And who knows what else he's hiding! This is all his fault! You can't really go back there and apologize when you've done nothing wrong! He should be at your feet _begging_ you to come back! And take that thing off your neck already, your with Mark!"

"But..." She held onto her bow. "But this was a gift from Elliot... It has sentimental value."

"So? He's a waste your better off without him!"

"Well..." She looked down at her bow and stroked it. "No. I'm not taking if off... yet, but your right. Elliot's a lying two-faced bastard and I'm so not talking to him again! Why should I ask for my job back?! He doesn't need me? Well good luck finding another mew mew that can put up with his crap! I hate that jerk!"

Her bad conscience dusted her hands together with a grin. "My work here is done." And she poofed away in red smoke. So a few hours after and about half an hour before opening time Elliot looked around the empty cafe. It seemed duller somehow since zoey stopped working there. He heard Wesley's footsteps which stopped beside him.

"She _will_ come back." Wesley said.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore.. It's _my_ fault she's gone.."

"Women are strange creatures my friend... I'm sure she didn't mean the whole rebound thing, she was just upset. And when teenage girls get upset they'll get worked up over anything you say. You shouldn't take what she says so litera-"

"She's not coming back Wes! We almost lost that last battle how the fuck do you expect us to defeat deep blue with four members?!" He yelled. Wesley looked shocked by the sudden out burst and so did Elliot so he turned around clearing his throat. "You don't need to feel responsible. It's my fault for falling for a strawberry..."

"Elliot..." But he was already walking off. Probably because he was quick to hear the girls chatting on their way to the door. When they came in they looked around confused.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Corina asked turning on the lights. But for once Wesley was not smiling and didn't greet them.

"Wesley, what's the matter?" Bridget asked.

"Huh? N-Nothing..." But before he could walk away Bridget asked;

"Oh, Zoey's not here yet? Have you heard from her?"

Wesley put back on his gentleman smile. "Let's not worry about that right now, why don't you girls get changed, the cafe will be opening soon." So that's what they did and Elliot came back with menus. Wesley and Elliot set up the diner since Zoey wasn't there to do it and when they both returned with the utensils the girls were sitting there with their arms crossed and staring at them, except Renee whose arms weren't crossed.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"We need to talk about you and Zoey." Corina answered. "What are you boys hiding?"

"Why don't you girls get ready for _work_?"

"We purposely got ready fast so we'll have these spare 15 minutes to talk. Not that I'm all worried about Zoey." She shrugged. Wesley and Elliot looked at each other, then put down the utensils and got two chairs which they added to the table the girls were sitting around. Wesley cleared his throat while Elliot looked away.

"Zoey's been through some drama lately and I think it's put her under a lot of pressure..."

"What about the whole 'rebound' thing? What did she mean by that exactly?" But Wesley just kept saying "um..." and "er..."

"Elliot...? Did you two... Date?" Everyone looked at Elliot who took a breath out.

"Yeah." And three of the mews looked like the scream mask.

"You two were together?! NO WAY!" Kiki gasped. "So that means you like, kissed and stuff?" Then Kiki pretended to kiss someone with her tongue drawing cartoons in mid-air.

"That's not how kissing works Kiki." Said Renee.

Then Corina yelped; "Renee why are you so calm about this aren't you surprised?!" But she showed no expression and motioned her eyes to Wesley. "Wait a minut- YOU KNEW?!"

"How comes WE didn't know we can keep secrets!" Said Kiki. Corina crossed her arms and cringed.

"Just the thought of you two making out is totally gross. I don't get it though, you two fight all the time I mean just look at two days ago. How did you go out for... how long did you go out again?"

"A few weeks- listen that doesn't matter ask what you girls want to ask and let's get this conversation over with."

"Right. Well, wherever your relationship is at is the least of our problems, what's important is whether we still have a team leader or not."

"She wouldn't just leave us... right?" Bridget asked. "We're her friends, surely we can convince her to come back."

"I don't think she'll listen Bridge." Renee said. Corina, Bridget and Kiki all looked at the boys.

"Renee's right." Wesley added.

"So... Zoey's never coming back?" Kiki asked innocently and her voice was breaking. Her eyes began to water and she sniffed. The fight then replayed in Eliot's mind.

 _ **'Bratty stuck-up stubborn self-absorbed jerks like you-!'**_

 _ **'THE JOKES ON YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST MY REBOUND GUY!'**_

 _ **'That's great because I QUIIIITTTT!'**_

 _ **'I HOPE YOU DIE GRANT!'**_

But the last one stained his mind the deepest. "I don't think so Kiki..." Wesley replied. Everyone looked down in sorrow but suddenly Kiki stood up making her chair screech loudly.

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ZOEY WILL COME BACK FOR US! She'll... Sh-She'll come back! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ELLIOT!" She ran outside in tears.

"Kiki!" Bridget reached out, "Kiki come back!" Then she went after her and everyone else watched. Elliot continued staring under the table and didn't speak. Renee then put her hand on his.

"Don't be in doubt. Zoey's persistent, she'll come back because she has a big heart and would never let the cyniclons win. Despite what happened between you." But Elliot stood up.

"Are you all deaf? She's not _coming_ back. **Screw her anyway**." And then he left. Corina, Renee and Wesley watched him leave, not quite sure what to say. Then Renee got up and whipped out her phone.

"Where are _you_ going?" Corina asked.

"I'm calling Zoey."

"We already tried eight times before we got here, she won't answer."

"Well I'm leaving a message asking if we can see her. I think we all need to straighten this out." After Renee went into the kitchen waiting for Zoey to pick up leaving just Corina and Wesley left. After a pause Corina gasped loudly startling Wesley.

"Wait, does this mean I have to cover my OWN shifts for now on?!" Wesley just smacked his head.

A week later was the day Zoey was excited for. The BonBons concert with Mark! She still didn't speak to the boys nor she did she get near the cafe in this time and she hasn't spoken to the girls. But at last, when the sun rose she got a text from Mark saying he'd meet her at the train station at 10am. She **might** stay a cat forever but at least she can still do things like a normal girl.

She packed her things and got dressed. After breakfast she went to her parents for a quick goodbye hug.

"Aw I'm gonna miss you my little strawberry!" Said her mom.

"Keep it together Bonnie..." Her dad sniffed, "We don't want our pumpkin seeing you cry." Zoey laughed.

"Dad _your_ the only one that's crying. I'll only be gone a day, you'll see my tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright.. And if you get lost just give me a call, okay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever dad." She laughed. "Bye!" She got her bag and left for the train station.

 _'I feel weird, not saying goodbye to the girls but there's no way I'm showing my face in the cafe. Whatever I'll only be gone day day, just focus on the concert!'_

 **At the train-station**

"Hey there Mark! Oh, I'm not late am I?"

"No your right on time. Our train will be here in three minutes so we should head off if we want to book the hotel in time."

"Okay." The train ride was rather quiet. Zoey could feel the _whoosh_ off the wind blowing her ears and giving her a chill. Suddenly she felt a hand fuss with her hair and turned to a laughing Mark.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah just day dreaming."

"Oh." An elderly couple sat across from them and kissed each other on the lips twice.

"Bleh! People over 30 really shouldn't make out." Zoey whispered. "It's gross."

"I know what you mean, but it's sweet in a way. Maybe we'll end up like that one day."

Zoey smiled and shrugged. "Maybe." Two trains and a walk later they reached their hotel. At the counter was a bald guy greeting them before Mark paid him. (I've never booked a hotel so I don't know how they work, just saying.)

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Just one night." Mark smiled while the man typed. Zoey took her time to look around the lobby. The counter they were at was long and to the right of the double doors, and to the left along the wall were three modern sofas with up to two coffee tables in front. The hotel looked very modern as it was white and had some gold, but didn't look _too_ fancy. While the man at the counter typed he looked at the couple. "Why aren't you two adorable?" Making them both smile politely, then he leaned forward to Zoey. "Make sure he protects you sweetie." Zoey chuckled and Mark followed.

"I'm know he will."

"Promise to take good care of her?"

Mark gave a playful salute. "I won't take my eye off her for a minute."

The man held the key out for Mark. "-here you are sir, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Zoey nodded. They went up to their room and began unpacking. They both only bought one bag each containing the basics like; A toothbrush, clothes shoes and in Zoey's case, make=up for tonight, some hair products and some entertainment like magazines phone chargers and stuff. By the time Mark was done he came in and checked on Zoey who was sitting on the bed still unpacking. He sat next to her.

"Need any help?"

"Nah I'm almost done. I'm so excited to hear the BonBons play live I can hardly wait."

"Well I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather go with." He cupped her hand with both of his. "You and I are forever right?" He smiled, holding out his pinky. This reminded her of their walk home from their date at the petting zoo. (MMP ep5 reference! :-D) Zoey gave a soft smile and linked her pinky with his.

"Sure." So after that they decided to get ready for the concert which was already in... two hours! It'll take about an hour to get there which gives them another hour to que up, submit their tickets and find their placements which was middle row.

Zoey's hair was in her usual pigtails except one ribbon was blue and the other was yellow to suit the BonBons theme. She wore a casual t-shirt with a pink skirt, white converses, knee high pink socks and a small denim jacket. (I just think this is what she'd wear.) It was a colourful band meaning everyone was gonna dress in bright colours so why not go all out? Mark came out the bathroom in chinos, a tucked out blue shirt and matching sneakers looking pretty casual.

"Wow Zoey you look amazing."

"Thanks you look pretty cute too. You got the tickets?"

"Yep let's go."

The first train to the concert was extremely crowded and Zoey and Mark were unlucky to not get a seat, but nobody did. Looks like everyone was going to this concert. She turned to her left and saw a blonde figure walk past. Before she could even finish her gasp the guy moved out of sight. _'Hey... Did I see that right? Was that Elliot?'_

"Zoey it's this stop." Mark tapped her shoulder. She shook her thoughts away and held Marks hand stepping out the train so she wouldn't lose him, but she was still a little confused by what she saw.

 _ **Concert**_

Zoey was having the time of her life and the band hadn't even started yet. But just all the coloured smoke, loud cheering and flashing laser beams gave her the rush. Then the band finally played and everyone started jumping with their fists in the air and screaming like crazy, including Zoey and Mark.

"This is so awesome!" She screamed

"I know!"

They sang along to the tunes and Zoey practically lost her mind when their favourite song played. (MMP ep26 you should know.)

 **-Don't waaake me up**

 **and tell me none of it's true**

 **don't waaake me up**

 **to live in a world without you**

 **dont wake me up don't wake me up**

 **Unless it's to tell me this dream is real**

 **...Just tell me this love is real...**

"Come here you!" Zoey pulled him in for a kiss out of excitement. The concert finished their throats were both slightly dry but it was worth it. Zoey couldn't stop jumping up and down with a really wide smile. "I can't believe that just happened OH MY GOSH I just breathed the same air as the BONBONS!"

"I know wasn't that fun?! We should head back it's really dark." The train ride back was empty and quiet, excluding the sound of the train whizzing around. Zoey got sleepy and her head kept tilting towards Marks shoulder but shooting back up and her eyes were dozing off.

"You can rest against me if you want."

"Thanks..." and she rested her head on Marks lap after taking a big yawn. Mark played with her hair a little until she fell asleep and listened to her faint purrs. After a long time she woke up and found Mark asleep too, they hadn't reached their hotel yet. (Yes I know I have completely copied his scene.)

"Mark?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How long did we sleep?"

"Not too long. About thirty minutes?" He said looking at his watch.

"Oh okay. I don't want to miss our stop that's all."

"We won't." He smiled. When they approached the hotel the wind got more fierce and sharp.

"Mark!" someone called out. They both turned to see Becky's 1&2 standing there. What were they doing here? Becky#1 stopped waving and they ran over to Mark leaving behind her partner in crime. Despite the temperature she was wearing a red tube top and a blue skirt which looked more like a wide belt, then some casual wedges. Zoey clutched onto Mark's arm tighter not trusting the girl. Although it _did_ look a little odd that the third Becky wasn't with them, but that wasn't important.

"Oh relax Zoey I'm not going to do anything. You and me are friends now, right? I mean, I haven't pulled any stunts in some time now and I think were all over that petty fight. Right Mark?"

"Uh sure..?" Zoey would have _loved_ to stand out in the cold and listen over whatever Becky had to say to Mark but the wind was biting away her skin and she was exhausted. A steamy hot bath was just what she needed. How could Mark be okay with talking to one of her foes?

"I-I'll see you at the hotel Mark." She said then quickly walked away. He didn't feel right leaving Zoey to go in alone but he didn't want to be rude so he stayed with Becky. After all she can manage going in alone right? Zoey rested in the tub of hot soothing water since Mark still did come back and dug into her thoughts like she always did.

 _'That was an amazing concert but seeing Becky just killed my mood. What business could she possibly have here? I wonder how mom and dad are... mom likes the BonBons too so she'll freak when she sees the cute shirt I bought back for her. *sigh* where are you Mark?'_

So after Zoey left Becky grinned playfully. "Maaark, a new beverage bar opened up RIGHT next to the hotel, it's just where Becky's standing." She pointed over where the other Becky waved. "Wanna come for a drink?"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.."

"Well if your not a fan of the heavy stuff you can just drink some orange juice or something-"

"No I mean I should get back to Zoey, she's waiting for me."

"I'm sure she's fine, she wouldn't mind if you popped out for a minute. Come on, I don't bite..." She bit her lip eagerly.

"I-I guess five minutes couldn't hurt.."

"Yay!" Becky cheered pulling him to the bar. "Here, I ordered us two beers." She held out a glass to Mark.

"Uh no thanks, I don't drink."

"You don't? Wow that's boring. Why don't you try one now?" She smiled pushing the glass closer to him. He smiled and slowly pushed it away.

"That's nice of you to offer really but I'm not into that, sorry."

"More for me." She shrugged gulping one down. "If your really that vanilla I'll just get you some juice or water or something."

"Oh I can pay." Mark offered taking out his wallet before Becky pushed it down.

"No no, I bought you here so I'll pay. Don't worry about it." She winked.

"Okay, thanks." She went off to the other side of the bar where Mark couldn't see her and ordered him a glass of water. When it came she looked around making sure the coast was clear and pulled out from her purse the spiky little ball thing from the other day in the girls bathroom, then dropped it in the water until into dissolved into white little grains. She gave it a while to completely disappear before returning back to Mark.

"Here ya' go."

"Thanks."

"To new beginnings." Becky held up her beer and they clicked their glasses together before drinking. Becky slowly tapped her nails on her glass with a victorious grin on her face watching Mark finish his water. Mark muttered his lips together, it tasted kind of sweet. "Is this flavoured water?"

"Yehp. Lemon."

"Hmm, has an interesting tang to it. Anyway thanks for bringing me here, I should get back to Zoey now-"

"Whoa slow down there tiger, you can't leave _already_." She put her arms on Mark shoulders but he looked confused. "Don't you want to spend some more time with me?" Mark's head began to pound slightly which soon took over his hearing but he held and shook his head.

"It's not that it's just Zoey-"

"Zoey Zoey Zoey. That's all you ever talk about. Maybe you should kick back a little while. I'll kick back with you..." His headache got even heavier if that was possible and suddenly his body felt more... flimsy. And kind of floppy making his knees feel like they were going to give up at any moment. And Becky's voice was echoing. "Notice anything... changing in you behaviour? Maybe NOW you wanna stay here." Becky whispered.

"I..." After holding his head and feeling all his different emotions swarm around in his stomach like a tornado he took Becky's arms off his shoulders which made her smile drop. "No. Zoey's waiting for me I have to go see her." And he walked off leaving Becky to whisper "impossible.." The closer Mark got to the hotel the more angry, sad, happy, generous and worried he felt. His emotions were all flying around like fireworks and his brain was throbbing against his skull. Like there was this sudden stress even when he wasn't thinking and he needed something to relieve him from it. Not to mention his body leaned to the side when he was walking. So after Mark was gone for about thirty, maybe thirty-five minutes Zoey stepped out the bath and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself. Her hair was still damp and was all down. She stepped out the bathroom at the same time Mark got in the hotel.

"Ahh!" She screeched. She blushed heavily when there was a silence. "S-Sorry! I wasn't sure when you'd be back since you took so long. What did Becky say?"

"Forget about her. I want _you_."

"H-Huh?" Mark went over to Zoey and kissed her forcefully holding up her wrists to let her towel fall to her feet and expose her wet shiny body. "Mark what are you doing?" She muffled between kisses but he only kissed her more hungrily and used one hand to grasp her butt.

"Mark?"

"Come here." Mark pulled her close and kissed her beyond her skills. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth. She could feel something poking her leg which was where she realised they had passed their limit. She was confused- Mark was acting different and she didn't understand. Was he drunk? He seemed drunk. When Zoey felt it poking her thigh she pulled away breaking the kiss and took her wrists out of his grip.

"Mark stop I don't like this!" He glared at her for a minute. Then something happened which scared Zoey, more than anything she's ever seen in her life.

His eyes flickered blood red.

He grabbed her wrist again and it hurt, just like he did at the lockers after school before they kissed. He used the hold he had on her and pushed her to the bed, bending her over. He pecked her down her back and pulled her hair forcing her to kiss him again but she struggled to get out whilst he fondled her breasts.

"Oh Zoey! I love you!"

"Stop let go of me! I don't want to!" She kicked and kicked but her squirming had no affect on him. She would risk her identity and use her powers to take down Mark but she didn't have her pendant, she threw it down when she was arguing with Elliot, remember?

She had barely noticed Mark had already unbuttoned his pants and slipped down the front of his boxers. She felt it again moving up her thigh. "No!"

Zoey's eyes widened in horror and her mouth froze open but her bottom lip rattled. Tears overflowed her eyes but she didn't touch them. He was inside of her. Her moans were full of pain and she whimpered quietly as Mark went faster and harder. There were three loud bangs coming from the other side of the door, like someone was trying the bust in.

"Go away!" Mark barked before going deeper.

"Please stop!"

With a **loud** bang the door of the hotel room fell forward to the ground making dust from the door frame rain down, slowly exposing who kicked down the door. Mark pulled out roughly as they both turned to the door frame.

"Elliot!" Zoey gasped. Elliot didn't look angry. He looked **livid.** In a second Zoey cried again. _'I can't believe he's... He's... seeing me like this!'_ She kept thinking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"Mind your own business, this ain't got nothing to do with you she's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Not anymore." He gave Mark the hardest punch he ever threw in the nose making him hit his head on the TV stack knocking him out unconscious. After this... His nose may be broken. He turned to look at Zoey who was curled up on the bed trying to keep what little dignity she had by hiding herself from Elliot but only left him to see her tears. _'D-Don't look at me... please..!'_ She sobbed.

"Come here Zoey." He ran over to her seeing her blood on the bed. He grabbed the first pink blanket he saw and wrapped her in it and carried her out. Luckily the lobby was practically empty but Zoey and Elliot were getting all the eyes.

"What happened?" Asked the bald man but Elliot shot him a nasty glare, not exactly approving the fact he allowed that monster to stay in a room with Zoey. Her small frame was pressed closely to him. He hurried off to his car trying not to attract too much attention and rested Zoey in the passenger seat. He buckled them both their seat belts and instantly started driving.

Elliot drove and drove and drove but not a word was said. Whatever make-up Zoey had left on was smeared around her face now, her hair was a damp scruffy mess, she had a lifeless expression on her face and she was completely naked under the blanket. Not once did she turn to look at Elliot but kept her head leaned on the window and watched the endless trees and houses pass by. Eventually Elliot came to a red light since he was back in Tokyo. He looked over at Zoey and for the first time he couldn't tell if she _knew_ he was looking at her because she didn't move. She almost looked dead. Her lips and skin looked paler and under her eyes looked dry. The colour had almost faded in her eyes too. He watched her feeling the strongest sense of empathy and guilt, guilt because he didn't come in time to save her.

The thought of what happened disgusted him, remembering how she looked; curled into a ball on the bed.. the blood.. the sound of her cries.. Her screams from the other side of the door.. How could one be so evil? He wanted to stroke her hair now and tell her everything was going to be okay and to tell her he'll always be here to protect her but this time he wasn't, was he? He lifted his fingers ready to gently brush her hairs from her face but had a second fault. She's obviously not in the state to feel a man's touch again, so he backed his hand away and waited for the green light. The journey was long, not that Zoey was going along with time, but at last Elliot parked by the cafe. He looked at Zoey again but she hasn't moved a muscle since he _last_ looked at her. This is bad.

"Zoey?" He shook her gently on the shoulder. His tone was soft. "Were here. Can you walk?" But she didn't moved or speak so he sighed. "Thought so." He got out the car and went over to her side, then lifted her out. After locking the car he carried her into the cafe. He set his keys on the counter and went up the stairs, no doubt Wesley was asleep by now. Elliot bought her to the bathroom and turned on the shower still holding her.

He then put her down in the shower and pulled the curtain around her and two minutes after he came back with one of his older grey t-shirts, some pyjama pants seeing as she probably doesn't won't to sleep with exposed legs, and a towel. "Are you okay in there?" No response. "Well I'm leaving you some clothes and a towel on the rack outside when your done." Zoey sat in the shower letting the blasts of water land on the back of her head and meet up on the centre of her face, dripping from her nose. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her face was hiding face down in her arms. The more she thought about what happened the more she cried.

 **45 minutes later**

Elliot knocked on the bathroom door. Zoey was STILL in the shower but couldn't be heard actually scrubbing herself or moving for that matter. She sat in the same position she did as she got in. She didn't feel like moving, it felt sore when she did and she never wanted to come out because she wanted to be clean, not that the shower-hogging was _actually_ cleansing her thoughts. Who knows maybe she'll be lucky enough to get brainwashed. Elliot continued to knock:

"Zoey? You have to come out sooner or later.." After a moment to Elliot's surprise he heard the shower stop and Zoey's footsteps climb out. She unlocked the door after a minute in the clothes Elliot set out for her. Her face was washed but she still looked drained. A moments later Elliot lead her to his room. This didn't mean they were back together but he wanted her to feel safe in the cafe so thought it was best if he slept in the guest room for tonight.

He was facing her back. For some reason Zoey didn't lie down. He could hear her small voice breaking with tears so he turned her around by her shoulder, she tried her best to stop but it was no use, she exploded in tears. She beat her fists rapidly onto Elliot's chest and screamed the words "Why why why why why why why did he do it why did he do this to me WHY?! I DON'T UNDERSTANDS ANY OF THIS I... I..." He let her punch his chest because he knew she had a lot of emotions to let out but after a minute he held her fists to stop her punches. He bought her into a tight hug and shh'ed her holding the back of her head closely, letting her cry like crazy into his shoulder. She tensed her fingers apart into a clawing pose facing up thinking it would restrain her crying. He waited for her to calm down before resting her in his bed, then he looked at her as if he was looking at a little girl.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you... I should have been there and... I wasn't able to save you this time..." She didn't answer but he didn't expect her to. He headed for the door but-

"Elliot..." Zoey whispered. "P-Please.. stay with me... I don't want you to leave me by myself... please..." The 'please' at the end came with with tears. Elliot thought about it then laid beside her. But she kept remembering Marks scary voice, his eyes that flickered red and the way he bent her over. Then she looked at her wrist and saw a bold scar that she didn't have this morning. Elliot could hear her quiet sobs and pulled her closer.

 _'This is all my fault.. her powers and now... **this**. I should have been there to protect her. He'll pay for this...' _ Elliot thought.

 _'Elliot was the only one I got this close with until tonight... it's not the way I wanted it to happen! But it's Mark, I don't understand. W-Why would he do this.. why would he rape me?'_

* * *

So that was CH27 I'm really surprised that the most important CH ended up being shorter than the recents, but did you see it coming? What's Elliot gonna do to Mark? What do you WANT Elliot to do to Mark? If you liked the CH don't be a silent reader and leave a **review** it helps so so much. Don't worry in due time we'll see how the battle against the cyniclons went down and what happened to Becky#3, the only person who holds the answer to what happened tonight. DUN-DUN-DUNNN! Until then I'll see you all next time! Ciao ;-D

Next time: We're given more detail on what happened at the hotel when it's up to one person to speak up. Elliot spots Mark and the scene is _not_ pretty. Also Zoey isn't in depression mode but she's not eating nor is she talking to anyone about it. Will she take her job back at the cafe to be kept safe or won't she because she's still mad at Elliot? And will she take the advice of getting Mark arrested..? (don't worry this story's not going to turn into some big law suit that'd be boring)


	28. Chapter 28: Brawl

Disclaimer: T.M.M - N.O.T - M.I.N.E :(

CH29 is heerreee! :P If you've been looking forward to this I think you'll be really satisfied, also before I forget I'd like to say thank you to you all for over **7.5k** views! I don't even know how that happened so fast but thank you I love you all soooo much :X (I haven't forgotten about you reviewers too, thanks for **140 reviews!** ) I've gotten questions asking if I 've changed or added bits to the previous chapters and the answer is yes, I have because I feel like my writing style has improved since then and want it to blend. And incase your wonders Chapters (for example 2,3 and 4) ran out of life span so the reason why they have LOADDSSS of spelling mistakes is because I've never updated them. That's all I have to say for now other than **leave a review** when your done with the CH and I'll see you t the bottom of this page ;)

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Elliot thought about it then laid beside her. But she kept remembering Marks scary voice, his eyes that flickered red and the way he bent her over. Then she looked at her wrist and saw a bold scar that she didn't have this morning. Elliot could hear her quiet sobs and pulled her closer.

'This is all my fault.. her powers and now... this. I should have been there to protect her. He'll pay for this...' Elliot thought.

'Elliot was the only one I got this close with until tonight... it's not the way I wanted it to happen! But it's Mark, I don't understand. W-Why would he do this.. why would he rape me?'

* * *

Chapter 28: Brawl

It was morning. Elliot woke up from the rays of sun shining through his shutters. He slowly rubbed his eyes and turned to his side with Zoey laying beside him, staring at him. He looked back at her before Zoey flinched and dug her face a little more into the blanket.

"You didn't sleep?" He asked extremely quiet. She nodded her head no and he sighed at her. She stared at Elliot's alarm clock for a while but when the digital numbers changed it scared her, it left a horrible feeling. Feeling nervous she placed his warm hand on her head before Elliot looked at her wrist and held it up high, examining the new scar. "Did he do that to you?" Just as she opened her mouth to speak the door opened.

"Elliot we ran out of milk do you want me tooo..." He froze seeing Zoey and Elliot in bed together and they quickly scrambled apart.

"Wesley!" Elliot said clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting..?-"

"No no it's not like that." Zoey said. Wesley could see Zoey looked in a state and could tension something sneaky radiating off Elliot.

"Zoey why are you back? Not in a rude way I just meant because you quit."

"Something... happened to her."

"What happened? Maybe I can be of help." But Elliot turned to Zoey when he felt her pinch his arm weakly.

"Don't tell. Please don't tell! " She whispered. Wesley sat at the end of the bed and looked at Zoey affirmatively.

"Zoey I can assure you whatever has happened you can tell me. But if you'd rather I wasn't involved I understand." He gave her a jolly smile. ' _Wesley_ _ **is**_ _an understanding person. But...'_ Elliot looked at Zoey for reassurance and after a minute she nodded. Then Wesley asked, "Would you prefer it if we spoke in private?" She nodded again not wanting to hear what happened to make her feel even worse. The boys went into the hallway and shut the door, but not all the way so she could hear what they were saying. As they started talking her gaze turned from the window to the drawers where she was the picture frame she gave Elliot. It was faced down but just to be sure she got up and lifted it, a tinge of hurt winded in her heart. _'What am I doing... I can't be in love with Elliot so quickly, not after everything that's just happened._

 _ **In the hallway**_

"What happened? She doesn't look too good."

"She was raped by Mark, Wes." Wesley covered his mouth shockingly, while Elliot held his elbows.

"Mark? As in her boyfriend Mark?"

"What other Mark do we know?"

"Are you sure it was him? Maybe you didn't.. _**see..**_ correctly." Wesley awkwardly put air quotes around the word "see" making Elliot scoff.

"You... you really think I'd make up something as sick as this? This isn't a lie, he raped her Wes." _'What does he take me for?'_

"Well... It just doesn't sound like something he'd do-"

"-Yeah well sometimes people aren't what they play out to be." He said crossing his arms and Wesley could feel a little hint in there somewhere. "And it _was_ him... I saw it." He turned to the side and Wesley's eyebrows raised. "Her body over the bed." Elliot started off, "Like she had just given up... the blood across the sheets... she even had a few small bruises on her thighs and an imprint of his hand on her..." He didn't finish but Wesley got the message.

"I can take a guess what you did to him." Wesley nodded his chin at Elliot's fist which had a bruise along his knuckles, which then hid behind his back. "Should I go in there and talk to her?" Wesley asked.

"No, she'd rather not talk about it."

"But I just feel like I shoul-" Zoey awkwardly came out and went downstairs not wanting to the conversation anymore. "Well that's just great." Elliot sighed.

"Maybe I'll make her some croissants. Pastries usually cheer her up." About half an hour later Elliot found Zoey laying down in the living room with a blanket over her, watching cartoons which for once weren't making her laugh like a little girl. He was holding a tray of pancakes with strawberry syrup and berries around it, a croissant and a glass of water, and between Elliot's thumb and finger was another morning after pill. He sat next to her and put the tray on the coffee table in front of them before giving her the pill to swallow. Man she hated that thing but it was her only option. She stared at the breakfast.

"And don't bother telling me you're not hungry, that took forever to make. You won't be judged if you eat." Truly, she was starving. But have you ever been in that mood when you're so mad or sad that you don't want to eat anything? Yep that's what it was. She looked at Elliot, then the breakfast and started eating silently. He rested his elbows on his thighs and studied her face, then nudged her knee. "Come on... where's the girl that asked me for a raise the other week?" That was an attempt to make her at least smirk but she continued fiddling her fork around the strawberries. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"No." She said almost at a whisper. They didn't talk for another minute or two.

"How can this happen?" Zoey asked. Elliot snapped his head up to face hers. "I can't see why he'd do this... did I make him angry? Was he planning it all along? What did I _do?_ I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-"

"Don't _thank_ me. This wouldn't have happened if I had just come sooner. I promised you girls I'd always be there to protect and I failed."

"You didn't _fail_ I think we can both agree I've become too dependent so it wasn't your fault. I made excuses _for_ him on the behalf of him, for why he wasn't there when I needed him most. I'm not mad at you, really... I made the wrong choice and now I'm paying for it." She shrugged. "Though I would have rather let him finish the job than making you see me like that."

"Don't say that."

"But..." _'It was so humiliating!'_ She blushed but then she snapped awake. "Wait." She murmured. "So that _was_ you I saw on the train."

"Yeah I... thought you'd be in trouble."

"Well you were right..." She answered awkwardly, raising her eyebrows and dabbing her fork around slowly. She looked like she was in thinking mode but for once Elliot couldn't read her. "Are you sure your not the blue knight." He sighed like she was delusional. "I'm serious." She added. "You always come to my rescue and well, your blonde."

"Zoey I told you, I'm not the blue knight. I promise."

"Worth a shot..." She played with her fingernails looking sad again.

"You wasn't happy with him was you?" She took so long to answer Elliot didn't think she would.

"I couldn't let him go for some reason but at the same time I kept thinking about being with someone that wasn't him. I was foolish to convince myself I could MAKE myself fall in love. How stupid was that?" She scoffed again. Shortly after she dropped her fork and covered her face, crying at what happened again. "I felt so dirty. It was like one of those nightmares that hurt and sting in your stomach once you wake up!" She held her head up not looking Elliot in the eye and cried even more. "It hurt... so so bad." The back of her throat gurgled and her voice broke as the first tears spewed. Elliot jaws tightened at the sound and he swallowed his dry saliva. "Y-You don't understand how it feels. I try to forget about it I really do but it's like something that stays there in the back of your mind for what feels like is going to be years and years!"

"Hey," Elliot whispered. She continued to cry and without thinking he took Zoey into his arms and she cried into his chest. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort her so he just held her still and rubbed her back a little. Then she slowly raised and wiped away her tears. "S-Sorry I don't know why I'm crying *sniff* My eyes just start crying even if I don't want them to. I can't control it. I-I need to leave." She quickly put her tray on the table and headed out until Elliot blocked the doorway.

"And where are you gonna go?" He said this as if she had nowhere else to stay.

"Home? I do have a family you know. My parents expect me and Mark back soon. Besides its wrong for you to get into this-"

"I'm _already_ into this. And I don't care about all that anymore I only want to keep you safe."

"God Elliot you just don't up."

"Neither did you, at least not before Mark started playing with your mind anyway. You're a mew mew. Lately you've forgotten that we don't show weakness."

"I'm not a mew anymore, remember?" Elliot reached into his back pocket and handed out her power pendant.

"We're... kind of short on members." She thought about it, staring into Elliot's firm tanned hand and wrinkling her nose. She then took it slowly and held it clutched in her fist. Elliot's gaze turned to the bow around her neck.

"You wore it this whole time?" She held onto it as pink tinged his cheeks.

"No matter how much I hate you I'm not taking it off. O-Only 'cause it matches my clothes."

"So you still hate me?" And shrugged in return, strangely even though there was an obvious love still between them he loved the fact that she had hate for him. "I know I messed up but I didn't know how to tell you."

"I think you've pretty much made it up to me now. Can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure. So when are you planning on telling people?" Elliot asked.

"Who's 'people'?"

He shrugged. "I don't know like, your parents? your team-mates? Those two high school girls you hang out with?"

"They'll know eventually, though I think I'm going to end up telling the girls first. (mews) Man I hate lying to everybody, my mom would understand but she mind accidently spill the beans to my dad and God knows what he'll do to Mark after he finds out. Probably KILL him, bury him, dig him up and kill him again. And since when was I so good at keeping secrets? This whole thing has just spiralled out of control."

"Did you want to stay here for a bit longer? I'll tell your parents for you." She nodded yes before he pulled out his phone and went into the hallway to call Zoey's mother leaving out to her the key fact as to **why** her daughter was staying. But nevertheless her mom said it was alright and promised she wouldn't tell her dad even though she took it as a sneaky joke and winked.

So later at work the girls all came in kind of quiet. They'd been doing that a lot lately since Zoey quit her job, seeing as work was more boring without her. You would expect Kiki to liven up the place but even she was too sad to play the hyper little monkey.

"Another day another dollar." Bridget sighed.

"Please, a dollar is nothing to me." Corina replied, "But if that's what you poor people are used to then whatever.

"It's an expression Corina..." Bridget answered.

"H-Hey guys.." The girls stopped putting their bags down and hanging up their hats when they saw Zoey stood in front of them waving and smiling.

"Zoey!" They all ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Does this mean your back? As in were a team again?!" Kiki smiled widely. Zoey laughed and nodded.

"Yes Kiki, we'll always be a team. Don't worry I'm **never** leaving again."

"Yes!" Kiki jumped. Zoey was surprised that Corina had hugged too so she gave Corina that 'so-you-forgive-me?-I-knew-we-were-friends-all-along!' look. Then Corina gave her a light slap on the face.

"Don't get all gaudy I was just copying everyone else so I wouldn't be the only one standing by the door like a dork." Then the boys came in and Kiki ran up to Elliot, then looked down with her hands overlapping.

"Um Elliot? I'm super duper sorry for being a bad monkey the other day. I hope you can forgive me." She held her arm up and offered a piece of candy which Elliot raised his eyebrow at. "It's for you. I was wrong to yell at you so please, take it as a token of my apology." Zoey blushed feeling bad, like she was the cause of whatever Kiki yelled at Elliot for. Elliot turned to Wesley who shrugged so he took the candy.

"Thanks."

Zoey stepped forward taking a breath out, "Girls I have something to tell you-" But Corina put a finger on her lips.

"Before you tell us all about your teenage-tales, wouldn't you rather hear about our battle against the cyniclons? We totally kicked ass."

"Well..." She turned back at Elliot who faced the other day. "Okay, why not." They sat and talked.

Kiki stood on the table with one knee kneeled and a hand on her hip with the other holding forward an invisible sword, like some sort of pirate. "So basically here's what happened!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(Imagine this as some kind of Kiki-doodle)**_

"So there we were, running through an empty field when-!"

"Muhahahahha!" Tarb laughed in the sky.

"Taru-Taru! What did I tell you about being bad?!"

"But I did not listen to you even though you are the funniest, awesomest most smarter-est girl in the universe! Oh well, time to die." Then he pulled out a canon from behind his back and threw it at the girls who all exploded except Kiki who somehow grew a glossy six pack and punched Tarb in the face.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And! And-!" Kiki panted.

"Kiki that never happened." Corina said.

"That's how I remember it."

Corina flicked Kiki's forehead so she fell off the table making her hit the floor anime-style. "Ahh!" Then she pouted, "Your no fun."

"Okay so here's what _really_ happened..."

 _ **Flashback**_

The mews were all fighting off the cyniclons in a gigantic but plain field. Renee and Sardon were battling as we're Kiki and Tarb.

"Taru-Taru, if you don't stop doing bad things I'll have to keep punishing you and then we'll never be friends!" Kiki shouted forming a gum drop which he dodged.

"For the hundredth time we're not friends! And stop call me Taru-taru!" He threw his boomerang-ball thing at her but she dodged. While that was happening Corina and Bridget we're fighting off a predisite Sardon commanded but it was harder without Zoey. Wesley and Elliot didn't just want to stand there but they didn't know what else to do. Then Dren blinked behind Bridget and whispered, "Heya." Bridget attempted to kick him and he disappeared and re-blinked in front of her. "Missed me." Then he blinked in front Corina with his hands folded behind his back and a smirk on his face. "What's chirping birdy?"

"Urgh stop distracting us!" Corina threw a punch but he blinked behind her kicked her in the back.

"Hey, anyone ever told you it's impolite to hit a lady?!" Dren turned around and Wesley threw a long hard kick to his back.

"Woo-hoo way to go Wesley!" Dren growled at him and leaned his arm back making his dagger appear in his hand. "Why you-" But Renee used her whip to snatch his dagger and throw it into the bushes. Renee lashed her whip against Dren's hip and he hissed from the pain, re-blinked high in the sky. Renee was now helping Corina and Bridget fight off the predisite as Wesley helped by punching it's green tentacles and Kiki rumbled around with Tarb. Dren watched the fight play out.

"Hmmm... I wonder where my kitty kat could be today. It's no comeback without the co-star of the show." He frowned. "She would have made this a whole thing a real doozy, but oh well. The show must go on." He floated down hovering behind the predisite's back, which had about a dozen tentacles flowing around.

"Predisite, attack!" He pointed at Kiki and Tarb blinked out of the way. Kiki turned and the tentacles was zooming to her like a flying needle. "KIKI!" Her friends all screamed. She squinted her eyes shut ready to die, but the tentacle didn't touch her. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring astonished like everybody else, a blue eyed grey cat jumped in front of her and sliced the tentacle in half.

 _ **End of flashback**_

And Corina ended off with, "And that's what happened." But she left out the last bit. Zoey gasped.

"Wow that sounded like trouble, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys."

"That's okay," Bridget smiled, "It's things like this you've just got to move on from."

"So I take it that won't be the last we'll be seeing of Dren 10." Zoey snooted. "Wait, so how did Kiki not get attacked by the predisite if her gum-drops weren't working?"

Corina had a simple answer to that. "Well our mysterious grey little _cat_ friend came to the rescue again and jumped in front of Kiki. Saved her life, in fact." She said this with attitude and tilted her head to Elliot making Zoey blush like crazy and explode on the inside. _'THEY KNOW?!'_

 _ **Flashback**_

The cat landed swiftly on it's feet after the tentacle fell to the ground to squirmed as green goo spewed out of it. "What the- but how?" Dren gasped. "Not that stupid furr-ball again!"

"Gross!" Corina said turning away from the spreading green goo. Kiki froze processing what just happened. Wesley's eyebrows formed a worried look knowing the time has come. The cat began to sparkle and within seconds it was replaced, with Elliot knelled onto one knee as if he was about to jump. "ELLIOT?!"

Everyone's faces dropped, and I mean EVERYONE' cyniclons too. "Whoaaa... I did not see that one coming." Tarb gasped. Dren folded his arms with a grin. "This should be gooood..."

 _ **End of flashback**_

"We know all about Alto aka Elliot." Corina cleared up. "Looks like we found our mystery puss after all. I can't believe you three kept this from us."

"Of course I _wanted_ to tell you but I mad ea promise to keep my mouth shut."

"I have to say, it was a shocker." Renee said. "I never expected Elliot to be a mew himself. Wesley explained the situation a little more, we don't know everything other than his parents died in a fire caused by a predicite years ago. That, and he created the mews and injected himself for our safety. He's a real hero." Zoey looked down knitting her fingers. In the slightest way she liked being one of the only ones to know about Elliot's past because it made her feel important but even more she was relieved the rest of the girls had some knowledge of just _what_ they were fighting for. "It's sad." Renee added, "No child deserves to watch his loved ones suffer like that, it's the worst feeling."

"Do you know what that feels like Renee?" Bridget asked with sympathy. Renee turned not wanting to talk about it. **(In TMM about twice or three times in one episode Renee had flashbacks of herself as a young teen crying over a dead body, I'm assuming it was her mother since she's never been mentioned and I remember the body belonged to a woman, I think.)**

"So," Corina started, "What did you want to tell us?"

"Oh THAT..." Zoey remembered, "N-Never mind that it's not that important now anyway."

"I'm sure it's not that silly." Bridget implied.

"Just spill it we don't have a lot of time before the cafe opens."

"O-Okay..." _'How am I going to tell them this? Guess I'll just have to improvise.'_ "Something... something happened with Mark and I..."

Bridget gasped with worry in her eyes. "You've broken up again? Oh no!"

"No- well- Yeah but that's not what I need to tell you. He um... he..." The girls all listened in carefully and Zoey let out what seemed to be the hundredth breath that day. "...He raped me yesterday."

"Oh no Zoey you poor thing!" Bridget didn't even take a second to comfort her in soft hugs and Zoey tilted her head on Bridget's shoulder.

"You're serious?! MARK did that?! Are you sure?" Zoey held up her wrist to show the scar and automatically Corina believed her. "I can't believe it. You made him out to be Mr. Perfect, why would he rape you?" Then Kiki tugged Renee's sleeve twice from the floor and whispered:

"Renee? What does _rape_ mean..?" Everyone frowned feeling bad and didn't want to ruin Kiki's innocence.

"Don't worry about that it just means that Mark did something bad to Zoey."

"Y-Yeah, it's not that serious Kiki." Zoey smiled, "He didn't mean it."

"What do you mean he didn't mean it?" Corina butted in, "Of course he meant it! Bumping into someone and saying "oh my bad" is not meaning it, not a frickin' assault!"

"Why would he even switch like that?" Renee asked, even she was concerned. Zoey shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he was drunk, but Mark would rather tie himself to a tree for 72 hours than drink a litre of alcohol."

Renee asked, "Then why would you think he was drunk?"

"He just seemed tipsy. His voice sounded so demonic and his eyes flickered red, it was so scary. It felt like it wasn't Mark I was with."

"Maybe _he's_ deep blue." Corina murmured, only as a joke.

"Corina this is serious." Bridget answered.

"I AM being serious, what's that thing Batman said to Superman again? 'Expect the unexpected.'"

"This isn't the Joker we're talking about this is Mark." Bridget said.

"Since when were you a fan of DC Comics?" Renee asked with a smirk tugging her lips. **(I LOVE DC :D** ) Corina folded her arms and pouted.

"I just... saw a dumb trailer in the mall parking lot that's all."

"Girls?" Wesley interrupted. "The cafe's opening in 10 minutes."

"Right. We'll get changed." Renee nodded.

"Yeah." Corina agreed, "the quicker I work the quicker I can make it to Ballet rehearsal."

 _'Yeah like she'll EVER work...'_ Zoey thought.

The cafe wasn't too busy but Zoey didn't understand why Elliot would still make her work after everything that happened. Well, it would be a lie if I said work was entirely boring because at one point...

"Yo bruh check out the waitress."

"The red one right?"

"Yeah she's cute."

"I dunno I kind of like the purple one. She kinda looks like that model, Renee Roberts. But no way that could be her." A table of three boys were checking Zoey and whispering and Elliot was typing at the register scowling at them. He couldn't hear them but telling by their smirks and pointing fingers he took a guess what they were talking about.

"Ayo dude I have a plan, wait here." While Zoey was holding a tray the boy purposely nudged her shoulder and she dropped some napkins. When she bent over to pick them up the boys watched from behind where they got a good view of her ass and high-fived biting their lips. After Zoey picked them all up Elliot went to the table.

"The cafe's closing. Please leave."

"We ain't leaving, it's only 6 o'clock." Elliot grabbed the boy by his collar and everyone looked including Zoey who blushed.

"It closes when I say it closes." He said hissed angrily through closed teeth. "Do you want to do this the hard way?" The boy gulped and everyone watched in suspense. Then the boy ran out with his two friends like screaming girls.

"Elliot what was that all about?" Zoey asked, "We're not closing.."

"Don't worry about it, just get back to work." And with that he got back behind the register.

As much as Zoey would love to stay at the cafe there was no doubt her parents wanted to see her so she headed home alone. She closed the door behind her once she got in and looked around the empty house. _'Maybe their out...'_ but she was wrong.

"There's my petite fraise!" Zoey's mom sang coming down the stairs. "That's french for 'little strawberry'. How was the concert?"

"Huh? O-Oh it was good. I'm sorry mom I bought you back a pink BonBons t-shirt but I think I left it at the hotel..."

"Oh that's fine sweety, it's nice enough to know that you thought of me."

"Where's dad?"

"He's at work. Is there something wrong dear?"

"I... Yeah, there is. You see Mark... he um..." She looked at her mother's cluelessly innocent face and gave a soft smile. "Nothing mom. We had a great time."

"Good to hear." Zoey's mom pinched her cheek lightly. Then they could both smell a small whiff of smoke and Zoey had to ask, "Do you smell something burning?"

"Oh dang I left the straighteners on!" Her mom ran upstairs and Zoey giggled. It was like she was LIVING with her future self from 20 years ahead. Meanwhile Mark was at his house in his bathroom with the door locked. The tapped ran with hot water so steam rose in the room taking over the focus on the mirror. If anybody were to walk in there they wouldn't be able to breathe. He wiped the steam of the centre of the mirror and looked at his reflection fiercely. His eyes glowed red again but for much longer. _Marks thoughts:_

 _'What's happening to you? I need more time! Get a grip before you blow your cover fool!'_ He covered his eyes until they went back to normal, then growled.

Sooo the next morning Zoey walked to school alone thinking back on life and surprisingly, she made it on time to homeroom. Only about half the class was here so far including Becky#3, who sat by herself and looked lonely, staring into her lap. _'I wonder why she's not with her witch friends...'_ She took a seat in her usual chair.

"Hey Zoe." Megan waved from her desk behind.

"Hey Meg, hi Mimi."

"Geez you look like crap."

"Geez thanks Meg."

"No not like that I just mean you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Everything okay?"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh."

"Sooooo how was the concert with Mark?" Mimi asked leaning forward.

"U-Um-"

"Class take your seats so we can do the register, I assume none of you want a lateness email to your parents." Everyone quieted down while the last gathering of students entered the homeroom. About six kids came in and Mark was one of them, he passed Zoey's seat and sat in his has the front. Zoey trembled and wanted to run out the class ASAP. He didn't look back at her, he just took out his notepad.

"Zoe why are you shaking so much?" Megan whispered.

 _'I can feel my heart about to leap out of my chest and my hands are sweating like crazy, how am I supposed to hold my pencil? I want to go home oh God please! I-I can't stay here with HIM in the room! I was hoping he wouldn't be in school today. No Zoey, your stronger than he is and your not getting out of this seat until homeroom is over.'_ As soon as the register was done the students packed up to get ready for first period and Zoey was the first to speed-walk to the door until some kid tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I think Mark is calling you." The boy pointed Zoey's attention to Mark who was standing beside his desk waiting. She froze for about 8 seconds before slamming the door open and making a break for it into the hallway. Everyone looked at her from the loud bang.

"What's up with Zoey?" Megan asked which made Mimi answer with a shrug. Zoey sprinted through the hallways not turning back but could hear Mark's loud and rapid footsteps tailing her. (You know that music that used to come up in MMP when they were running? That's what's playing now ;)

"Zoey!" He called. She squinted her face and ran faster feeling him closing in. "Zoey I just want to talk!"

 _'I didn't want to do this but...'_ She used her powers to run as fast as a cat, no, a cheetah. Students were watching the chase and asking questions, whenever Zoey passed the busy hallways locker doors swung open and papers flew from people's hands.

"What's going on?"

"Why is she running so fast?"

"Why's Mark chasing her I thought they broke up?"

"Is that girl a track star or something?!"

People were murmuring questions in gasps but she didn't stop for a second to listen. She sprinted down and around the stairs almost falling on many occasions and STILL wasn't shaking Mark off. She came across an empty and unknown hallway on the ground floor where the fire exit was so she took a turn and pushed against the door handle.

"Shit It's locked!" Mark's footsteps beated fast down the stairs so whipped her head form side to side, then ran looking for exits and ended up in an empty science lab. She crawled behind a cabinet full of science equipment and covered her mouth so her breathing wasn't too loud fighting the urge to cry from fear. Mark's footsteps stopped at the door.

"Zoey, I know your in here..." He walked slowly around the room. "I just want to talk about what happened.. I promise I won't hurt you. Your my _girlfriend_ , I would never hurt my girlfriend." Zoey rolled her eyes and pointed to her uvula, fake gagging. It was only a matter of time before she'd probably get caught so she picked up a metal ruler from the floor and threw it to the other side of the room, so that Mark's attention would point away. While he was distracted she crawled behind a table, but on the way she knocked over a beaker. She froze and her eyes opened wider. _'Stupid Zoey STUPID!'_

His head snapped to the noise and headed towards her so she ran back out the room and he quickly ran out as well.

"Leave me alone already!" There was more running until Zoey came to a dead end. She stopped and trembled at the wall in front her her, wanting to push it out the way with her bare hands. Turning around Mark's silhouette grew so she slowly stepped back until her back hit the wall. Her head shaking from side to side and she breathed heavily, her voice was already breaking. "N-N-No! Please... don't come any closer." But he didn't listen. "S-Stay back Mark!" He continued to close the distance between them.

"I mean it! I-I'm warning you! Don't make me get Elliot!"

"Zoey I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I swear to God if you take ONE MORE step closer I'm going to claw you're eyes out!" She held up her hand and showed off her sharp nails.

"There's no need for that that because I'm coming to apologize. I know what I did was... unforgivable but I swear I don't know what was going on myself... It was like I was-"

"Drunk? Oh I know you was I could tell."

"I wasn't drunk, heck- I've never even _had_ a drink!"

"I WANT to believe you. You know, at the time I was in a bad state so I really thought you was the one person I could trust. That I thought would protect me no matter what, the ONE person I could count on... I guess that person wasn't _you_ after all."

"That person is still me! I promise I will protect you and guard you with my life from now on and I will NEVER hurt you again. A girl like you should be treasured, I realize that now." She gave him a disgusted nod. _'And Elliot realized that a long time ago...'_

"Quite frankly Mark I don't care about your promises anymore because I've heard a bunch of them that weren't kept."

"This can still work I know it can. It'll work because I love you Zoe." Mark stepped forward to hold Zoey's hand but she backed away.

"Do NOT. Touch me..."

"Oh come on I-"

" **NEVER** touch me again." She lifted her hand closely to her chest allowing Mark to gasp at her scar.

"...Did I do that?" Zoey frowned. Mark looked so hurt, so innocently responsible for something so evil. _'No Zoey, don't cry. Not now. You've come too far to cry so keep it together and remember what Elliot told you. Your a mew mew and we don't show weakness so sound strong or he'll just control you again.'_

"What do you think? Did you really think that in 20 years time when we want kids I'm going to forget about what happened? I will NEVER live this down thanks to you! And now every time you touch me I'm going to get scared and remember what happened at the hotel!"

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I do. I'll always fall over and over again for an ass hole like you. I used to miss the warmth of your hands, and I wanted to stay with you forever. I wanted you to hold me tightly whenever I was stressed. But now? Now I just want you out of my life."

"Please Zoey I'm begging you... forgive me."

"I..." She gave it a long hard thought. "I forgive you. And if you really want.. I won't tell anyone what happened." Mark showed an accomplished smile but Zoey held out her finger, " **IF** you stay away as far away from me as possible for as long as we live AND **never** touch me again." His smile slowly dropped.

"But I can't do that! I won't let you go. I don't remember why what happened happened but you can be sure that I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Oh give it up Mark! I'm outta here-" Mark pulled her arm towards him and his eyes glowed red again. A nasty dark aura could be felt around him. "Don't touch me! Mark?! Somebody help!"

"Who is down there?" Mark and Zoey both turned to a teacher who was standing a little further up the deserted hallway with her hands on her hips. "What are you kids doing down here? There's nothing down here for you classes our upstairs."

"M-Mrs Stanfield." Mark stuttered letting Zoey go.

"Mark? I did not expect the schools golden student to be flunking lessons on the ground floor. Please stop making out with Ms Hanson the two of you will be late for class." Zoey found this as the perfect chance to dash free so that's what she did. Mrs Stanfield watched confused and Mark sighed. _'Shit.'_ He thought.

Luckily he wasn't in Zoey's next class, but Megan was. Zoey sat bored out of her mind listening to the teacher and thinking about what to do about Mark until a small piece of scrunched up paper hit her head. She turned and saw Megan discretely holding her notepad forward.

 _"What was up with you earlier?"_ It said.

Zoey scribbled at the back on her notebook too and showed Megan. " _What do you mean?"_

 _"You zoomed out of homeroom out of the blue :/"_

 _"What can I say? I like running... ^_^"_

 _"You do not"_

 _"Oh what do you know"_

 _"Please, with all those pastry puffs you've put on weight"_

 _"Don't be an ass!"_

"Passing notes are we?" Zoey's face rolled up slowly to the teacher in front of her. The teacher snatched her notepad and read the scribbles, raising an eyebrow. "Detention."

 _'Could this day get any worse?'_

So at the end of the day Zoey went to her detention which was just a quiet room full of punks, pranksters, goths, drool-sleepers and nose-pickers. The vice principal came in and hit the wall with a stick startling Zoey.

"Okay maggots, now if you're here that means you're either all rotten in your own special way, or I don't like you. I want no talking, no snoring, no eating, no nose picking, no gum, no kissing, no shouting, no phones and NO paper aeroplanes." Just when he said that a paper aeroplane hit his bald head from the back of the class and he pulled a 'really?' face.

 _'Oh boy...'_ Thirty minutes later she left her detention, collected her outdoor shoes form her locker and walked to the entrance doors.

"Zoey wait!" She turned and saw Becky#3 catching up to her. She looked different: Her usual red headband wasn't on her head, she wasn't wearing any make up except some faint lip gloss and she actually wore a backpack instead of her pink designer handbag that couldn't even fit a book in it. In her hand she also had Zoey's pink duffle bag from the hotel room and she held it out whilst bowing. "You left your stuff behind, you have a lot of valuables in there I didn't' think you'd want to lose them."

 _'...Did I just hear that right? Third-wheel Becky just said something POLITE to me? This must be a trick.'_

"Ah thanks, let me guess you planted a bomb inside? Laughing gas? Dynamite?"

"I didn't booby-trap your bag I simply came to return it to you."

"How can I trust you? For all I know you and your witches could be spying on me right now." She then scoped her surrounding suspiciously, then she froze and realized what Becky just gave her. "Wait... H-How did you get this bag..?" Zoey asked petrified. "I swore I left this at-"

"-The hotel?" Becky finished. "I know everything that happened. _Everything._ Mark raped you, didn't he?" Zoey froze but then hit Becky.

"H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? Who told you?! Do you think I won't beat you up again because believe me I will!" Becky got back up and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess I deserve that one. And for your information I don't hang out with the Becky's anymore. I left them. Heck, my real names not even Becky. It's Bella. Bella Tylers."

"Bella? Then why did you change your name to Becky?"

"The Becky's said Bella was a lame name and that I needed to 'switch up my style'. I only became friends with them because when I attended Excalibur high I was the only one who had no friends. I tried making some but I just didn't fit in and the Becky's were my last option I guess." This to Zoey sounded a lot like someone she knew.

"And so you changed your name?"

"Yuhp. Haven't heard anyone call me Bella in a while now."

"Believe me, Bella sounds better than ugly Becky."

"You mean Betty?"

"Whatever."

"I want to change. To be _good_. I've even started to do my homework and I've apologized to all the people I've bought harm to."

"You didn't apologize to me."

"Why do you think I'm here? I apologize for being such a bitch to you these last couple months. I hope you can forgive me."

"You still haven't explained why you had my stuff."

"Right, what happened to you wasn't Marks fault... and I know why." Zoey's eyes widened and she listened carefully. "It all started a week ago... I was in the girls bathroom with the Becky's when she told us her plan..."

Meanwhile at the cafe Wesley was pulling a tray of food out the oven wearing gloves and an apron tied around his waist. "Elliot, are you ready for diner?" He shouted up the stairs.

"I don't want any!"

"Oh come on I thought you loved shrimp sushi!"

"Well I don't."

"But I've made too much and I-" There was a knock at the door so Wesley had to put a pause on Elliot's bratty rich-boy behaviour. He took of the gloves and answered the door.

He gasped.

In front of him stood a rather pretty woman who looked older, about Wesley's age, had long brown hair and brown eyes. She even wore a white lab coat.

"Hello Wesley." She smiled.

"C-Chrysy!"

"May I come inside?"

"O-O-O-Of course." He stood aside letting her through first and Wesley closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not exactly butterfly season because it's so cold outside so I wanted to see how _your_ experiments were going. Still being the busy bee, huh?"

"You've got that right." He laughed. The gave each other a hug which seemed longer and more embraced than how it lapped in their minds.

"Ahem." They both turned to Elliot who was leaning against the wall smirking. They both let go of each other quickly.

"Hello Elliot, you're looking well." Chrys smiled. Elliot just folded his arms and turned.

"I know that. And go easy on my brother, he's the soft one."

"Elliot!" Wesley blushed. A smug grin formed on his lips before he went back upstairs. Shortly after Chrys' stomached growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am a little but I've got some microwave pasties at home."

"Nonsense, stay here and eat with us."

"That's okay you don't have to."

"Please, I've made too much to eat all on my own. It would be nice to catch up and talk about our research." Chrys thought about it and smiled.

"Okay then. Thanks." So Wesley took off his apron and dished out the food before eating with Chrys. Their so in love that it's dorky.

 _ **Back to Zoey**_

Becky stood in front of Zoey who was processing all of this. "Wait... so you mean to tell me that Becky _spiked_ Mark to make him have sex with her but that didn't happened because he refused to cheat on me BUT by the time he reached me he was fully drugged?" Becky then nodded her head. "Wow..."

"You see so it wasn't Mark's fault, Becky is the one to blame here!"

"But whether it was his fault or not I don't think I can ever be with Mark after what he did."

"I understand... I just thought I should tell you before Mark got punished for something he had no control of."

"How can I trust you? You might have been sent out here to set me up for some _other_ crime that's been committed."

"For the last time this isn't a trap! The Becky's won't be talking to me again you can count on that." Becky let out a long breath. "After I tried to stop Becky from going through with her plan her and her side chick locked me in the janitors closet. I was stuck in there for eight hours. I missed all my classes, I had no food and I couldn't get any bars on my phone. It was horrible, and the light bulb blew after two hours so I was trapped in the dark."

"How did you get out?"

"The janitor must have had a spare set of keys, so he found me on the floor at 5pm when the school locked down. Now you see why I'm telling the truth."

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as you've got no friends now, how would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?"

"Really?! That would be so perf-tastic!" She squealed, but Zoey's eyebrow raise cut her off. "I mean.. that would be great. Sorry, still used to talking like a Becky."

"Well tomorrow I don't want to have lunch with a Becky, I want to have lunch with Bella. And you have to promise not to pull any tricks on us."

"Got it." She winked. And the two laughed walking down the stairs together. Before Zoey went home she made a quick stop to the cafe, something in her just needed to see Elliot's face. Wow she never thought she'd hear that. When she walked inside she dropped her bag with a huge gasp. Wesley and Chrys were against the wall kissing violently.

"WAH!" She screamed. They screamed too and separated. Wesley looked dazed and had red kiss stains around his face and neck. Zoey then squinted her eyes at the woman. "Chrys?"

"Zoey? Nice to see you again."

"You... too... although I thought the next time I would see you would be because you caught me in a butterfly net again, not because you were macing on my boss."

"Did I make you uncomfortable? Ghee I'm sorry Zoey I didn't mean to-" Zoey held out her hand and laughed.

"It was a joke."

"Right... still haven't got the hang of the whole _joke_ trait." Chrys grabbed her purse and jacket and gave Wesley a peck on the cheek. "I should get going now, I'll give you a call." On her way out she waved goodbye to Zoey and Zoey gave Wesley the wiggly eyebrows making him blush.

"I did _not_ see that coming."

Wesley scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "That's Chrysy for you, always jumps out with a surprise."

"Oh believe me after being captured by her _twice_ in a net and falling into a pond with her, I can relate. Where's Elliot?"

"Last I saw him he went upstairs." By the time Zoey got to the hallway she saw Elliot leaned up against the wall in the dark.

"What are you doing just standing there like that? Wait... were you listening in on Wesley and Chrys? Creep!"

"Wanted to see if they'd really kiss." He shrugged. "It's fine when he meddles with my life but I can't do the same? I see."

"He doesn't _meddle_ he just looks out for you."

"And _why_ are you here exactly?"

"I don't know I just... wanted to see you." She shrugged.

"How was school?"

"Well..." _'Should I tell him what happened with Mark and I? I might as well.. seeing as Elly is the only one that knows everything that's been going on so far.'_ "I saw Mark today and-" Immediately Elliot raised off the wall and listened like he was ready to punch someone, making Zoey regret saying his name. "A-And he called me over, but I ran. And he followed me. I had to hide in the science lab but eventually he caught me and we got stuck in a dead end. Said that he wanted to apologise and make things right... but he also said what happened wasn't his fault-"

"Then whose was it? It could only be his fault you don't _accidentally ra-_ " He paused not wanting to say the word in front of her, then he sighed rubbing his forehead. "What happened next?"

"I didn't believe him of course, so I tried to run away but pulled my arm. His eyes... they flickered red again. Like some demon. It was so scary Elly... and then a teacher came just in the stroke of luck so that's when I ran. I made sure I avoided him for the rest of the day."

 _'Nice move not mentioning the "I'll forgive you on one condition bit.'_

"His eyes went red you say?" She nodded in return. Elliot's muscles stiffened but he shook the thoughts from his mind. "I-I can't think of why that would happen."

"And not long ago I ran into Bella earlier and-" Zoey slapped her mouth shut. _'No that's too far! I'm not telling him that Becky spiked Mark's drink or he'll make a big deal about it and get mad! And Elliot_ _ **never**_ _makes a big deal of anything that isn't mew related.'_

"Whose Bella?"

"N-Never mind. Just girl gossip." She motioned her eyes to the side.

"Have you told your parents about what happened? Your friends?"

"No... there's no reason to. Not now at least. I'd rather mention it when I'm passed it but right now it's still a little too fresh in my mind."

 _'Impressive.'_ Elliot thought. _'I'm surprised she hasn't cried yet. You can tell how mature and strong she's trying to be about this.'_ Zoey turned to the side and looked up, biting her lip as her eyes watered, but she fought every will in her body and held them. Just as one was about the spill out Elliot wrapped her in an embrace. She stayed stiff and stunned but after a while let Elliot's arms take control.

"You know love is our energy source, right?" He whispered. "It's what empowers us. Without it we're all weak so we have to keep our love within the team strong." Zoey raised out of Elliot's hug and wiped her eyes.

"I know." She sniffed. "I should really say thank you to _"the team"_ sometime for everything _"the team"_ has done for me." Elliot smirked just a tad at her sarcasm.

"Hm. Maybe you should."

She looked out the window and it was getting dark. "I'm gonna head home, it's getting late."

"You need a ride?"

"Yes please."

The next day school was uneventful. Mark hadn't been seen all day and lessons were ordinary, though what was different was that Becky- I mean Bella sat at lunch with Zoey, Mimi and Megan and even made a few friends of her own. Some of which were geeks, turned out Bella was the ultimate geeky star-wars and marvel fan. After school Elliot picked Zoey up and they chilled at the cafe for over an hour.

"I-I need some fresh air." She got up from where ever she was sitting going to the door.

"I'll come with you."

"No you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. Are you going or not?" Zoey didn't hesitate to let him follow, though him tagging along made her feel like she was walking with a body guard WHICH reminded her of the incident.

Zoey made sure she held onto Elliot's arm extra tight, she felt safer with him around her. They carried on walking outside the park. Suddenly up ahead Zoey saw Mark approaching, Elliot saw him too. His heart filled with fire. His footsteps got faster and his heels flattened on the floor along with the rest of his foot. Zoey tried to pull his Elliot's arm back already sensing danger. "Elliot! Elliot stop!" She yelled. Mark raised his hands to surrender.

"Okay now listen before you do anythi-" That's all Mark said before Elliot punched him in the mouth, giving him a bloody lip. Elliot punched him again in the nose and Mark kicked his gut making him wheeze, so he took the advantage of kicking Elliot's knees but he dodged and the two roughed their arms against each other.

"BOYS STOP IT!" Zoey screamed trying to get in the middle which was a dangerous move. This is one fight you _don't_ want to be in the middle of. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?! YOUR KILLING EACH OTHER!" Both skilled fighters. Both desperately in love with Zoey, and here they were fighting. Elliot knee-ed Mark in the stomach after punching it a good three times, then Mark ran into him until they fell on the floor rolling around, though Elliot was winning. Elliot punched his nose but Mark rolled on top and had his hands ripped tightly around Elliot's throat. Elliot kicked him off and they continued to rough-fight.

Zoey was screaming over them trying to get her arms between their bodies to stop the fight. "PLEASE STOP HURTING EACH OTHER JUST STOP! AHH! Oof!" The boys were too busy beating the crap out of each other to realise they pushed her on the floor to the side. The fall to the concrete hurt but nowhere near as much pain as the boys were probably getting. She just wasn't strong enough in this state. Luckily Wesley happened to be walking on the other side of the road with paper grocery bag. As soon as he saw what was going on he rushed right over.

"Wesley!" Zoey cried.

He got in between the fight and blocked Elliot who kept reaching out in attempts to hit Mark. Zoey then stood in front of Mark in case he tried anything knowing he wouldn't purposely push _her_ out the way. "Mark calm down!" She screamed. The boys were both breathing heavily. Mark was holding his possibly fractured nose and he had a bloody lip with and a black eye. Elliot had a bloody nose too and he hade a few grazes on his arm from the rough concrete pavement, the bruise from his knuckles enhanced too. Needless to say, Elliot won the fight.

"Whoa what is going on here?!" Wesley asked.

Mark pointed at Elliot. "I don't know HE's the one that hit me!"

"You know very well why I hit you!" Elliot replied taking an angry step forward. Wesley backed him away. Zoey stared at Elliot astonished. _'Elliot...beat up Mark for me...'_

"Elliot stop this!" Zoey shouted.

"What do you mean are you not mad that he-?!"

"I FORGAVE MARK YESTERDAY, ALRIGHT?!" This became the centre of the conversation as Elliot fell silent but burned with rage, not understanding how she could possibly forgive him AGAIN after all the damage he's caused. Mark looked slightly astonished too, she fault she would have changed her mind about that after he pulled her arm again.

"YOU GAVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE?!"

"No! We're not back together! Bella told me at school that Becky spiked Mark's water so he'd have sex with her behind my back!"

"Huh?!" The boys all said in unison.

"Becky drugged me?"

"-But he chose me over her and by the time he reached me he was all drugged up! You see? It wasn't his fault!"

"I don't care he still did what he did he's a rapist! And you know what, people of your kind get no respect in jail."

"You called the cops on me? Such a pussy."

"Mark!"

"I'm disappointed in you Zoey. How could you be this stupid?!" said Elliot.

"I only got back together with him because YOU lied to me!"

"And am I lying to you now when I say your so called 'boyfriend' tried to convince me to fire you when you were dating?"

"You told him to fire me?!"

"Y-You didn't like it there anyway, I was saving you the trouble! Besides what boyfriend likes his girlfriend working for her ex?!"

"It's a good thing I'm not your girlfriend isn't it then?! Like I said earlier, I'll forgive and forgive and keep falling for an idiot like you over and over again but we are NOT getting back together!"

"You can't be serious." Elliot scoffed. "You'll forgive him over and over again? Do you hear yourself right now?"

"But Elliot this is Mark, not some random stranger we're talking about here!"

"Who cares?! It doesn't matter WHO he is what he did was still wrong!"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm forgiving him as long as he stays away from me for now on?"

"HE RAPED YOU ZOEY! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

"At least at the time he treated me like a wife and not a waitress!"

"Yeah and you don't go bending over your wife do you?!" Zoey leaned back feeling hurt and didn't say a word, then without hesitation slapped Elliot.

"DON'T! DON'T YOU **EVER** SAY THAT AGAIN!" Elliot rubbed his cheek.

"Elliot at least give him a chance to apologize." Wesley said.

"An apology won't do anything. He's still scum Wes, he deserves to go to jail."

 _'I can only remember one time Elliot was this mad...and it kind of scares me. Still, at least he's mad for_ _ **me**_ _.'_

"You see, he's awful!" Mark pointed.

"Yeah well your no better!" Zoey snapped, "I thought I could trust you Mark but whether you was in control of what you did or not I can never be with you again! And I mean it this time!"

"Forget about him Zoey he's hopeless, let's head back." Elliot said.

"No not until you sort out your act!"

"That's it Zoey I can't take this anymore." Mark said creating dramatic suspense. "Which one of us is it going to be... Me or Elliot?" Zoey expected Elliot to lash at out Mark again but when she turned to him he looked just as eager to hear her answer, like he had been wondering the same question himself. The world suddenly disappeared around her and she felt stage fright from the boys glares. The echoes from her heart escaping her chest were loud and throbbing.

There stood the two loves of her life, Mark and Elliot. Who was it going to be...?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that CH it was ready from the other day but I didn't find time to post it ;( the website for this story is about 70% complete too so that's good! And do you like the fact that Bella has turned good? It's nice to have one antagonist turn good. If you we're pleased or pissed with this CH leave a **review** and tell me what you think because silent readers are boring and reviews make me really happy. What did you like? What did you hate? I read every single one and often use your advice to improve the story. (I'm saying from now, the Becky's won't really be appearing again.) Don't worry, this isn't the second to last CH or anything but as you can see... yeah everything is getting really deep now. :3 See you in CH299999 :P

Next time: Zoey's all grown up when the girls find out it's only a matter of months before it's time for college! Will a calm day out at the spa/salon surround by a mall of cute guys ease her stress? Will she tell Megan and Mimi bout what happened with Mark? Mark becomes paranoid that it's not long before he may be arrested and won't leave without Zoey... Tune in... :)


	29. Chapter 29: Betrayal?

Disclaimer: Why isn't TMM mine?! *cries*

Hey guys thanks for sticking around this long! I'm gonna say it now this CH might feel a teeny bit repetitive but SO much is due to happen which is built up here. The next CH shouldn't take as long as this because I was doing exams and my official GCSE's are in 40 days so yeah, and I'm to worlds worst procrastinator. And can I just say now in the previous CH I forgot to add in each mew mew using their new powers against the predisite they were battling which was the whole point of the scene (stupid me). It's like when your parent gives you money to go to the store and get bread and gives you change to get a few treats, and you come back with a bag of treats and no bread. (Happens to me all the time) so when I realised I forgot to reveal Renee and Kiki's new skill (don't worry, Zoey's is soon to come) I felt like an idiot. I added it in but my computer died and when it came on the whole scene did not save EVEN THOUGH I SAVED IT but the next time I edit CH28 I _will_ include it and I will let you all know so you can re-read the scene. Other than that leave a **review** when you reach the bottom of this page and enjoy CH29 ;-D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"That's it Zoey I can't take this anymore." Mark said creating dramatic suspense. "Which one of us is it going to be... Me or Elliot?" Zoey expected Elliot to lash at out Mark again but when she turned to him he looked just as eager to hear her answer, like he had been wondering the same question himself. The world suddenly disappeared around her and she felt stage fright from the boys glares. The echoes from her heart escaping her chest were loud and throbbing.

There stood the two loves of her life, Mark and Elliot. Who was it going to be...?

* * *

Chapter 29: Betrayal?

Zoey stood there, her body froze and her eyes flickered between Mark and Elliot, like she didn't know which one the stare at for longer. If she spoke the only thing she'd be able to say was "umm..." so she kept it silent for the time being which unfortunately, only built up the suspense.

 _'Should I just run away? But you're not a coward! You can face this. Maybe not Mark but Elliot at least deserves to hear my answer, which I don't have yet. But I've had more than enough time to decide... and I've decided...'_

 _'I've decided to go with the plan.'_ Zoey let out a long deep breath.

"You know what? And I can't believe I'm doing this but..." She left a pause. "I choose neither of you."

"WHAT?!" They all screeched, even Wesley.

"I choose Neither of you." She shrugged. "I mean come on, I'm 16! I probably don't know a thing about love! Sorry..."

 _'Doesn't know a thing about love? How can she say that? After all we've been through, seriously?'_ Elliot thought.

"I..." Zoey sighed again. "I need to focus on school, and my job, and my FAMILY... like normal a teenage girl. I'm sorry but I can't do any of this anymore. Running around in circles, pain after pain. Playing this sick game. It's all too much to cope and it's going way too far, I mean look at yourselves. You're both covered in bruises. I'm going to college soon, **college** , I'm not a little girl anymore. This is a big step in my life so I really can't get distracted.. I'm..." Sobs escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" And she ran away. Mark stepped forward to go after her but Wesley put his hand in front of him and shook his head no. But Elliot dashed after her. Eventually he caught up but she was walking in tears, not yet realising Elliot was behind.

 _'I can't believe I just did that! How stupid!"_ Zoey thought. _'I love Elliot I should have chose him so that Mark would HOPEFULLY leave me alone forever! But... this love triangle is ruining my life! Did I make the right choice to reject_ _ **both**_ _of them?'_

"Zoey." He said. She paused and bit her finger, scared to face Elliot. She felt like the antagonist. After a while of wiping her tears she turned around. They stared at each other in the eyes which they hadn't done in a while. "Do you really mean that? You want me to stay away from you?" She hid her mouth in the sleeve of her shirt and looked away. Elliot's face slowly fell and he backed away. "Fine. I see how it is..."

"No I-!" Before she could finish Elliot groaned and fell onto one knee holding his rib. She snapped alert and yelled "Elliot!" Before running over to him. "Elliot are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." But telling by his hissing of pain, squinted shut eyes and deep breaths, he wasn't. She rolled up the side of his shirt a little and saw a long open wound. "Elliot your back..."

"I'll be fine." She gently touched the edges of the wound but his body flinched.

"You obviously won't you're bleeding! Shouldn't you get to a hospital?"

"Oh so your a doctor n- Ow! We can't go, they'll want to scan me somewhere and when they do they'll find Alto. I'll just bandage myself at home-"

"I'll come with you."

"But you said-"

"I didn't mean it." She confessed, this was her plan on the spot. "I meant what I said about college and stuff but I only said I chose neither of you so Mark would give up. If I chose you over him he'd just want to steal me back but if I rejected BOTH of you he'd have no reason for revenge since you'd both be at an equal disadvantage, then maybe he'd leave me alone. At least for now. I've known him long enough to realise that... Now come on let's go."

 _ **At the cafe**_

"Where's the first aid kit?" Zoey asked. He pointed to the kitchen but grunted, "I can do it myself- argh!"

"No no, I'll do it just err... sit somewhere." She set him on a chair before he took his shirt off and she collected the first aid kit that was hung up in the kitchen. She took out the biggest band-aid she could find and angled it confusingly squinting one eye because it didn't fit. "Er..."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You can't put a band-aid on it, spray some aesthetic on it or something." She put the band-aid back and instead took out a white can and shook it. "Uhh ok... What's this stuff?"

"-AHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey sprayed the can all over the wound and Elliot let out a scream of pain trying as hard to not arch his back from the burning and sizzling drilling into his body.

"Sorry!" Getting a hang of it a little she dabbed around the womb. She remembered the fight like it was on replay. She couldn't help but smile a teeny bit at how sexy Elliot looks with a bloody nose, but he still got hurt and for that her smile fell. She stopped dabbing so Elliot turned to her wondering why. "I'm so sorry about this Elly, I dragged you into this mess and now you got hurt. This is all my fault. I don't even know if I'm really causing all this chaos for myself or if I've just got bad luck. And you got caught up in the mess. I never meant for any of this to happen." Her eyes watered on the last line but she wiped them. She looked back at it realising she had never seen him shed a tear. "You can cry too you know..."

"First of all, I don't cry. And secondly, I was fighting for _you_. And I _won_ that fight."

"Why are boys so competitive?" She scoffed.

"Trust me, I can take it it's no big deal." After a while of looking at his wound she laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Elly. Or should I say Alto? Now that I can say it loudly because it's no longer a secret. Thanks for standing up for me." Elliot showed a subtle smirk in return. He leaned forward until his lips hovered an inch above hers but she retreated. "I said I didn't know what I'd do without you... I didn't say we were back together. I need to concentrate on school, remember? What about spending more time with my family? If anything, I need to focus on my job as leader of the mew mews. This just isn't going to work..." She got up to leave but Wesley entered.

"I got rid of Mark for now. Elliot are you alright?" Wesley asked. A blush rose on Zoey's cheeks. "Zoey? Are you feeling any bett-" She quickly bowed and ran out of the cafe. Wesley watched confused then sighed at Elliot. "Looks like I've got some stitching to do."

 _ **The next day**_

It was about 8 in the morning. Wesley was was going out to hunt for blue aqua alone so he opened the door where Chrys stood, her fist was raised _just_ _about_ to knock before a smile formed on her face.

"Oh, hey Wes I was just coming over."

"Chrysy? Listen we need to talk.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and she frowned. "I was going to break this to you later but since you're here- I've been doing some thinking and we can't keep seeing each other."

"What? Why not? I thought you liked me."

"I do! But it's for the same reason as before. Our research? We can't be together when we're this busy."

" **I'm** not going to be busy for the rest of the season remember? The habitats of the butterflies have been experiencing random cold climate changes lately and I can't catch them because their cocooning you're struggling that much with _your_ work I can help you."

"Chrysy-"

"What are you hiding Wesley? Why don't you want to be with me? We've been separated for so long because of our studies and yet you never told me exactly WHAT it is you're researching. Do you really want to be stuck in the kitchen baking empty cakes for my birthday for the rest of your life because that's what will happen if you don't give me answers. Whatever it is I can keep a secret."

"Chrysy I... can't tell you. Sorry." He walked past and down the aisle in front of the cafe, but stopped when he got to the edge of the road. He turned to Chrys while she watched him from the entrance steps about to cry. He let out a sigh knowing he was too much of a gentleman to leave her like that. "Come on I have a lot of explaining to do." She didn't take a minute to run to Wesley after he said this.

"Where are we going?"

"For lunch. Chrysy... Have you ever heard of... the mew mews?"

Some time later Zoey was at home waiting for Renee to pick up on the other end of the phone.

"Come on... Pick up Renee... Your the only one I can talk to about this right now... Yes! Thanks for picking up- listen I _need_ to talk to you!"

"Can't this wait? I'm getting ready for a photo shoot right now."

"Please Renee I'm begging you."

"*sigh* You have five minutes." So Zoey explained the day as quick as she could, mainly the fight.

"I really need your advice Renee, I feel like I'm running in circles and I just know I'm never getting back with Mark... But I don't know if I'll really stay with Elliot. What if the college is far away? What if he falls in love with another girl while I'm away? What if-"

"What if he forgets about you?" Renee asked, not in a rude way but a way to raise awareness.

"What do you mean _forget_ about me...H-He wouldn't forget me."

"Okay think about it, Mark raped you. There's no going back there. Elliot on the other hand, he loved you more than he thought he could ever love anyone. And he hasn't felt love since what happened with his parents. Now think- What's the most important thing to Elliot? His main occupation? The event that made his life what it is today." Zoey took a long hard think but the only answer she could think of was herself. "The mew project. It's the number 1 thing he cares about. He'd sacrifice those closest to him to ensure the Earth wasn't conquered by the cyniclons. And after? We may never even see or speak to the guys again.I'll probably be on tour every second, Corina will be concentrated on ballet and the rest of us will be living on where ever life takes us. The cafe will be useless once that happens so you shouldn't expect for Elliot to hang on waiting for your answer forever. You have to remember he has a life to meaning we'll probably be no use to him either once the cyniclons are main question is, will Elliot still love you after the mew project is over..?" Zoey couldn't think of a better question in fact, that question had just become the subtitle of the story to her. She had a good point.

"Renee we need to get you into position for the shoot." Said Gretchen in the background.

"Give me a sec. I've got to go, but if you really want this whole mess cleared up give what I said some thought." Renee hung up and Zoey slouched down thinking about the question. _'Great job Renee, instead of clearing the mess you just scrambled it around!'_ Then Megan called.

"Hey Meg-"

"No time Zoey! Get your butt to my house it's an emergency!" And she hung up. As lost as she was Zoey made her way to Megan's immediately with Mimi who must have got the call as well. Neither of them knew what this was about so they didn't get dressed up to come over, their hair was kind of sloppy and they wore comfy yet loose clothes. Weirdly, Megan stood in front of her lawn alone beside a big white sheet smiling widely at the two girls.

"Okay, we're here. What do you want?" Zoey asked.

"Uck," Megan jumped. "You two look like crap."

"Well I WAS taking a nap at home until you gave me this emergency call." Said Mimi.

"No no! It's _good_ that you look like crap!" Megan said excitedly holding out her hands and jumping on her toes. Zoey and Mimi looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. "It means we have an excuse to go to the mall... IN MY NEW CAR!" Megan pulled the white sheet and under it was a fresh 2013 cream-pink Volkswagen beetle with eyelashes on the headlights. Zoey and Mimi's jaw slacked. "OMG YOUR PARENTS ACTUALLY GOT YOU A CAR?! NO FAIR!" Mimi screamed.

"Yep! Since I'm up to date with my allowance AND we're going off to college they say I'm mature enough to drive myself! ...Plus their getting sick of my constant trips to the mall. Now don't just stand there, let's get pampered!" Zoey smiled and they all hopped in the car.

Later Zoey was in the salon with Megan and Mimi, she was sure a calm relaxing day out with the girls would put her in a better mood. They already got their hair steamed so they wore towels around their heads and we're now getting pedicures. Mimi sat in the first seat and Megan sat in the middle.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I got one of these done." Mimi sighed.

"You said it," Megan agreed "It's nice to have a girls day, you know, chilling and talking. But maybe we should have invited Bella, she would have loved this."

"True." Mimi nodded, until she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Did I show you guys the pic of my new baby sister?!" Mimi whipped out her phone excitedly rolling through her photo gallery.

"Your mom had a baby?!" Zoey asked.

"Yeah didn't I tell you? Her names Millie." Mimi held the screen to Zoey and the baby looked just like Mimi. White skin, a lock of dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Aww Mimi she's so cute, congratulations." Zoey replied.

"Yeah yeah she's adorable. Okay can we talk about US now? We're going to college!"

"Oh yeah!" Mimi pointed, "I can't believe the time is finally coming, after our finals that is. And then after graduation we have prom! I just really really _really_ want to win prom queen so be sure

"And I'm going to have to do _extra_ yoga is I want to look good when I ask out my date to prom. Brock Tucker... the hot jock." Megan sighed in love.

"Wow, you got over Brady fast." Zoey laughed.

"So Zoey," Megan began, "What's your resolution for college/prom?"

 _'Let's see, that a stupid predisite doesn't interfere and ruin everything?'_ Zoey creased her eyebrows together in thought in search for an answer.

"Uhh... I think for my friends to be there to support me. I think that's most important." _'That is if Elliot even loves me by then and hasn't forgotten about because the mew project is over. Why do I keep thinking about that?!'_ Megan and Mimi nodded along. Suddenly Megan did a loud shocked intake of breath and her eyes darted outside the window screen of the salon. She was slapping Mimi on the shoulder and when Mimi looked the same direction she copied. "What?" Zoey asked.

"C-C-C-C-C-Cute guy!" Zoey looked in the direction and saw it. A sorta-hot tanned guy with dark curly hair and a baggy green t-shirt was in the mall hallway talking to two friends. He was nowhere near as hot as Elliot though. Megan and Mimi completely froze into ice for a good twenty seconds before jumping up and shouting:

"DIBS! I SAW HIM FIRST!" Zoey smacked her head. _'Really?'_ Then her attention pointed to the small TV in the top corner of the room, which was on emergency news.

"This just in, sightings of strange weather spans have been spreading throughout Japan and are coming to Tokyo. Sources say abnormal figures have been appearing around areas of Tokyo, this photo was taken yesterday at a local train station by a civilian at 23:54. Reports have-"

Zoey stopped listening to the reporter man as she leaned forward in her chair and her jawed slacked. The photo showed a shadow printed on the walls of an empty, messy train station. _'Strange weather? But it's almost spring.. and that shadow doesn't look like any human or animal I've heard of.. could it be a predisite?'_

"Okay Zoey," Megan stomped accusingly, "Don't you think I'd look way cuter with that guy than Mimi would?!"

"Umm, earth to Meg-bo! Remember Brock Tucker, the boy you was just talking 2 minutes ago! Or what about Brady? Or maybe you want to make out with the lamppost too!" Megan gasped at Mimi's insult and Zoey sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd rather know a guy or two than be an awkward romantic!"

"Hey! I am NOT an awkward romantic!"

"Girls..." Zoey sighed, "Don't fall out over a guy you don't even know, this is supposed to be relaxing girl time. Most of them are just A-holes anyway."

"Are you talking about Mark or Elliot? Because I have a feeling this is about the first name. Maybe you need to get back on the saddle and find someone else to date. I hear Trey from Biology class is available."

"You don't get it. Girls about that... There's something I need to tell you about Mark and I. It is **definitely** over between us because he raped me..." She said this quietly but Megan and Mimi gasped.

"Your serious?!" Said Megan. "What am I saying- you wouldn't joke about something like this! We had no idea Zoe."

"We totally understand now. We're so sorry you had to go through that Zoey." Mimi brought her into a hug. "I feel awful and shallow for worrying about things so petty as spring queen crowns and boys, especially when my best friend was going through something so traumatic."

"It's not your fault." Zoey replied, "I didn't tell you so you couldn't have known."

"I feel bad too." Said Megan. "You should have told us sooner, do you need some ice cream to cheer you up?"

"Ice cream won't make much of a difference, I'd rather just forget about it." Deep down she knew she never would, but she could still be distracted from it?" Speaking of distractions, the girls both looked back out the window to see a girl approaching the boy they liked and she kissed him."Dang it!"

 _ **Later**_

"Thanks for the day out girls, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No big Zoe." Megan flapped her hand.

"Yeah I totally had fun. Just take it easy okay?" She nodded and the three girls laughed and hugged. Zoey was getting the train home since Megan and Mimi were going in a different direction, so after she took off the two girls got in Megan's new car. They drove carelessly along a wide road while singing loudly to the radio and putting on lip gloss.

"Helloo from the other siiiiiiiiiiiddee!"

"Hey Meg, don't you think you're going a bit fast?"

"Pshk no, these people are just driving really slow." All of a sudden her phone beeped. "Mimi could you check my phone?"

"Sure uhh it says... you got a message from Brock."

"Brock?! As in THEE Brock in senior year, the jock?! Give it here!"

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?"

"I can multi-task plus this'll juuust be for a second." Mimi shrugged and gave Megan the phone while she opened her chats. Her eyes lit up at the message. "OMG he asked me out!"

"MIMI LOOK OUT!" A car was speeding towards them and the headlights were so bright her vision was one bright flash. Out of panic, Megan swerved the car and the girls crashed into a tree.

The car was smoking and Megan and Mimi we're unconscious... hopefully. Their heads were bleeding and Mimi had glass sticking out her arm. The mirrors of the car broke off and the tire was heating up, soon to catch on fire...

A few minutes later Zoey was near the park when she remembered something.

 _'Shoot, I left my coat in Megan's car. Let me call her and see if she can bring it to me sometime.'_ Zoey called three times, but no answer. _'Okayyy this is odd, I just saw them like 15 minutes ago. I'll call Mimi.'_ She called Mimi who didn't answer either. _'Maybe their phones died? I'll just collect it from her at school I'm sure she'll find it.'_ Zoey continued to walk when up ahead she saw a man approaching her. She walked faster in the direction of her house worried that it was a thief but he caught up to her. He had his hood up so you couldn't see his face.

"Look pal, I don't have any money on me."

"Zoey it's me." He said not lifting his hood.

"Mark? I already gave you my answer now leave me alone."

"I don't believe what you said Zoey I believe you still feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Wow your still on this? I don't love you enough to be with you again! Now get lost before I call the police and tell them I'm being stalked."

"But Zoey look." He pulled down his hood and Zoey gasped at his face.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

There was a knock at the door of the empty cafe, except Elliot was there. When he reached the door he answered to... Renee surprisingly, who stood with her hand on her hip. Man was she gorgeous.

"Can I come in or what?"

"Depends. What brings you here?"

"Something I'd rather discuss in private. You really shouldn't keep a lady waiting Elliot, especially one that's half wolf." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Sure whatever." She welcomed herself in, the click clacks of her wedges echoed throughout the diner.

 _ **Back to Zoey**_

"Mark.. you're nose..." It was a bad sight, seeing him all banged up from the fight. Elliot really did a number on him.

"Yeah, that boss of yours can put up a fight. Listen, I don't care about what you said earlier, I want you Zoey. I love you, I always will. Give me a chance."

 _'Will Elliot really love you after the mew project is over?'_ Renee's words played back but Zoey shook her head.

"For the last time the answer is no! I wish I could say I was sorry but this is good for me so..." She then shrugged. "Besides every girl at school wants to be with you so it's not like you'll be lonely."

"I **will** be alone because I don't want any of them! They have nothing to offer me! You are the only one I want to be with because we were made for each other."

"I'm here to say goodbye not to get back together."

"I'm being honest aren't I? Admit it you'll never love him the way you loved me."

"Seriously? You dumped me and left me crying in the middle of the street! You secretly told my boss to fire me when we were dating AND you just tried to strangle him!"

"He hasn't been completely honest with you either Zoey..."

"...What do you mean?"

"...I know you're secret... I know you're mew Zoey." The news hit her in the face like a wrecking ball. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth gaped. This had to be the most surprisingly bomb-shell moment in the story for her.

"What? B-But how-?!" She stuttered.

"I know about you're powers... And I know about your friends powers... But there's something you don't know about me." His eyes glowed red again, this time on purpose and Zoey took a frightened step back, but he stepped forward. "I am the Bl-"

"Freeze right there!" Mark and Zoey's eyes snapped to the side to see about four police officers and two more that had just got out of a car running towards them. One grabbed Mark's wrists and locked them together with handcuffs. Zoey slowly stepped back and her eyes watered as she shook her head from side to side. _'no no no what is happening?! I never wanted this!'_ "Mark we are arresting you on the suspicion of sexual assault, anything you say or do will be used against you in court-"

"Mark?" Zoey cried out over the officers script. "Mark!"

"Zoey!" Once the handcuffs were on nice and tight the officer lead him towards the car.

"W-W-Where are you taking him?! Mark!"

"Zoey you called the cops on me?!"

"No! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Hey buddy let go of me!" Mark struggled but couldn't get out. "Zoey I promise I'll get out and sort everything okay? I love you Zoey! I LOVE YOU!" Zoey stepped forward and watched Mark be pushed into the car taking in a deep breath. It was for the best. She needed to physically watch him walk out of her live. Well, be taken out of it. He sat in the back seat and stared at Zoey who stared back at him for what felt like years.

 _'Is this really the last time I'll see him? Is this... the end?'_

The car drove off and Zoey stood there watching the vehicle shrink. An officer stayed behind and asked her questions.

"Young lady are you harmed? Do you know the suspect?"

"W-What are you going to do with him? Where are you taking him?"

"That young man has been reported for sexual assault, we need to take him in and ask him some further questions, the operation may take several days if he is convincing to our interrogator but without a lawyer, he's looking at a long prison sentence. If you wish to make a statement you'll need to talk to us about it." Zoey looked down and focused on the pebbles beneath her feet before covering her mouth and crying. _'Mark... this is all my fault...'_

 _ **Renee and Elliot**_

"What can I do for you?" Elliot finally asked.

"It's about Zoey. We were speaking on the phone earlier and she seemed upset about what she said. She's not sure if it was right or not. And yeah, she told me about the fight."

"Are you expecting me to burst out into tears? It's not my fault that she is so indecisive." Renee looked to the side in thought. "Anyway I don't know why we're having this conversation. It's up to her who she wants to be with, the most I can do now is be patient, or not be there at all." The pink cafe telephone rang loudly from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and looked down at the screen when his eyes laid onto the caller ID:

 _Zoey_

 _'What could she want? Should I answer it...?'_ He thought about it for a few seconds but just as his finger was about to press 'answer' button it was too late, it went to voice mail.

"Elliot?" It was Zoey alright, but you could hear gushing wind behind her voice on the voice mail making it hard to hear her clearly and she sounded like she was crying. "Elliot Mark knows that I'm a mew mew I don't know how but he does I need answers from him before he gets taken away for good I think he has powers too and somebody called the cops on him I just watched him get arrested and I don't know what to do! Elliot please help me!" Her crying grew.

"Don't worry Zoey I'm coming." He whispered. He went back to the table where Renee was standing patiently.

"Hate to break up the party but I've gotta go, I have to-"

Renee pulled his collar forward before swinging her arms around Elliot's neck and snapped him into a kiss.

* * *

(Wow writing this CH felt so long but it was actually really short... O_O)That was CH29, who do you think called the police on Mark? Will we see him again? Probably not. Are you happy with the CH? If you are then **review** and if you're not then you can still **review** because I'd love to hear your feedback. Also WHAT has been your favourite CH so far I realllyyyyy want to know every one of your favourites so tell me please! Now it's time for some sad news...

The next CH is the beginning of the Buried in Strawberries finale which I've only imagined so it ACTUALLY happening breaks my heart. Since I've started this story I think it's been my life, anytime I hear or see something I think "This'll work great in my story" So just imagining it not being there for me to say that is making me cry. I don't think any authors been more passionate about a story than I have about this. (Believe me the finale's going to be A.W.E.S.O.M.E this CH wasn't too good...) Just a reminder **this story will be about 32-35 chapters long.** I'll see you next time in... CH30?! Wow we've come far! XD

* * *

Next time: What will Zoey do if she finds out Renee and Elliot kissed?! Will Megan and Mimi wake up from the crash or will they be trapped inside when it blows?! Mark and Becky are in jail but will they be bailed out in time for graduation? Yes that's right, graduation. It's only a matter of months until the girls are off to college. And will Zoey want Renee/Elliot at the ceremony? Where will her relationship with Elliot stand now?


	30. Chapter 30: Let's Be Normal

Disclaimer: TMM isn't mine and even more sadly... MMP isn't mine ;(

Woohoo... this is awkward...

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll say it 1000x I'm sorry for taking so long with the CH! I had exams this week and my mom confiscated my laptop when the CH was ready from Tuesday :( And I bet most of you thought I was dead. :/ Thanks if you are still reading this I love and will always love writing for you, much appreciated. Okay so who remembers when I said the story would be 32CH's long? Well scrap that: the story will be about 35 or 36CH's long instead. *thumbs up* Also this CH doesn't really feature Elliot a lot it's pretty much following Zoey around. Oh, and any questions just **review** or PM if you prefer and yeah- Here's the cast list: (If I have put a '?' next to a name it means I haven't decided the actor but if you have any recommendations for the characters please tell me and if there's a character's I did not list just ask and I'll tell you their actor, because everyone has one.)

 **OFFICIAL CAST LIST:**

 **Zoey Hanson: Kelsey Calemine**

 **Elliot Grant: Lucky Blue Smith**

 **Mark: Reece King**

 **Corina Bucksworth: Ariana Grande**

 **Bridget Verdant: ?**

 **Kiki Benjamin: Amandla Stenberg? (As a child)**

 **Renee Roberts: Kendall Jenner**

 **Wesley J Coolridge III: Jon KortaJarena**

 **Megan: Dove Cameron**

 **Mimi: Emily Rudd**

 **Becky: Bella Thorne**

 **SIDE CHARACTERS:**

 **Chrys: Victoria Justice**

 **Jesse Taylor: Max Schneider**

 **Blue Knight: Jamie Campbell Bower**

 **Becky#2: Samantha Boscarino**

 **Becky#3: ?**

 **Miah Smith: Pyper/Daisy Clementine Smith**

 **Bonnie Hanson (Zoey's mom): Dakota Johnson**

 **London Monroe: Kylie Jenner**

 **Ms Roseby: Alyssa Cotero**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Elliot?" It was Zoey alright, but you could hear gushing wind behind her voice on the voicemail making it hard to hear her clearly and she sounded like she was crying. "Elliot Mark knows that I'm a mew mew I don't know how but he does I need answers from him before he gets taken away for good I think he has powers too and somebody called the cops on him I just watched him get arrested and I don't know what to do! Elliot please help me!" Her crying grew.

"Don't worry Zoey I'm coming." He whispered. He went back to the table where Renee was standing patiently.

"Hate to break up the party but I've gotta go, I have to-"

Renee pulled his collar forward before swinging her arms around Elliot's neck and snapped him into a kiss.

* * *

Chapter 30: Let's Be Normal

Yes, you're not dreaming. Yes, This was really happening. Yes, _Renee_ was kissing _Elliot_.

Renee's one hand now rode up the back of his neck only to cup one side of his face after.

 _'What is going on? Why is Renee kissing me? I thought she didn't like romance...''_ Despite the sudden jump Elliot wasn't in a completely uncomfortable place if he was being honest. Renee smelt like heaven up close and her make up had a nice glitter to it. Her lips tasted so good and pure and her fingers send chills through his body.

But something wasn't right. He didn't feel attracted or 'in love' at all... he felt... nothing.

He took her hands off of him and pulled away, the kiss actually was not too long.. five seconds perhaps? He looked at her curiously- and she seemed to be feeling a mixture of confusion as to why he broke the kiss, confidence and embarrassment. They stared at each other this way in silence, panting a little for air. Then it hit him;

 _Zoey_

He locked his hand onto the door handle-

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Zoey needs me. Whatever you want to talk about can be said later, not that we have anything to discuss. Just keep away from me."

Renee scoffed and rested back on one heel. "So you're just going to pretend that didn't happen? I _thought_ you were into me."

"You thought wrong Roberts. I have to go... I don't know where that tongue's been." He wiped his lips with his arm and left the cafe. Renee looked at the floor in thought not believing she _actually_ got rejected, then she rested her palm on her forehead. _'What did I just do?'_

Minutes later Elliot found Zoey who hurried over to in a panic. "Elliot something's terribly terribly wrong. I got Mark arrested this is all my fault, I wanted him to pay for what he did but not this way and now he won't see his family again and I'm to blame."

"Zoey calm down." She took a deep breath in and then out. "Tell me what happened before he was taken away."

"Okay um... He told me he knows I'm mew Zoey and his eyes glowed all red. I think he has powers. He was going to say something but the police got him before he could finish. I want to know what it was but I really don't want to visit him in jail! Oh this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault that he did what he did. It's only his."

"And Becky's." She scoffed, "Apparently Bridget just saw Becky get arrested a block down from the library for illegal drugs." She looked down and whispered; "God this is so messed up. We're just teenagers, why are we even going through all of this why can't we just be normal?"

"Because we're not." He said. A rush of wind swept their hair. "It's clear that we're not typical teenagers. We're not normal nor will we ever be and there's nothing we can do about that." Elliot sniffed his nose recognising a familiar scent. It was the scent of Renee's perfume on his collar which he hoped Zoey couldn't smell.

"What do we do now?" She asked before sniffing as well.. "Hey do you smell-?"

"No." He said turning around.

"Wait... Mark also said that _you_ weren't being completely honest with me. What did he mean?"

"...Never mind about that. I can't think of a reason why his eyes would glow or how he discovered your powers but we'll research on it. That's all we can do for now." Elliot began to walk off;

"But what do we do about Mark?" She called out. Elliot stopped his tracks in thought, Zoey visiting Mark could give her answers... but on the other hand that would create more drama. What they didn't need just yet, and if a solution isn't found that would b e their last resort.

"Let him rot." Elliot said before walking away officially.

 _ **Downtown**_

Mimi's car was still wrecked. The girls had been inside for almost 15 minutes and nobody was around to call for help. Sparks flew from the car and the main mirror dropped off it's hinge. Very slowly, Megan woke up, squinting and blinking her eyes realizing the situation he was in. She gently touched her forehead with two fingers and there was blood on them. "...No... no no no..." She turned to her right to see Mimi's head on the window and all skin showing to be injured. "Mimi...? P-P-P-Please Mi wake up! C-Come on this isn't funny!" She shook Mimi's shoulder roughly but she didn't move but Mimi didn't wake up. Megan gave up shaking and tears flooded her eyes... "No- I'm not giving up on you!" She tugged on the door handle but it was stuck. She did the same with the other door handles but they were all stuck. Then she froze when she heard a pop under the car and slowly turning around, one of the sparks turned into a small spreading flame. "Are you kidding me?! I can't be burned alive, I haven't danced with Brock yet!" She banged against the door and kicked it but nothing was working and the only window that wasn't sealed shut was basically a screen of glass pieces that should shred you. But the front window wasn't that bad so she elbowed it over and over until it eventually shattered down. Then Megan ringed Mimi's arm around her shoulder and crawled through the hole. "Come on Mi, we're getting outta here."

Megan was nowable to limp down the sidewalk with Mimi over her shoulder. Megan turned back to see her car one last time, for memory-sake, before it exploded into flames. "My car! That was brand new! ...AND MY PORTABLE CHARGER WAS IN THERE!" then she looked back at Mimi who still wasn't waking up. "C'mon Mimi now's not the time to die on me!" Right away Megan cried out for help in the empty area.

 _ **Hospital**_

 _ **The next morning**_

Mimi's gaze was fuzzy and black, but slowly her vision came to her a/nd she could see Megan's face over hers.

"Mi?! You're awake! Oh thank God!"

"Nngh... W-What happened..? Where am I?" The words hit Megan so hard that the edges of her eyes got tearful as she covered her mouth. _'Please don't tell me she has brain damage... What have I done?'_ Mimi slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Scrolling her eyes down she found one of those see-through masks over her mouth and being the big risk taker, she took it off. "Megan? I thought I was dead... What happened to the car? Who bought us here?"

Megan sighed in relief that Mimi's memory was still sharp but was still not over the fact that she almost killed her best friend. "I did." She gulped. "Mimi.. I don't even know how to apologize for all this. I almost _killed_ you over a stupid text."

"Meg don't say that, we were both feeling reckless. It's toatz cool-"

"No- no "toatz cool" no "perf-tastic" okay? I messed up big time..." Megan rested her hand on Mimi's.

"Megan you single handedly rescued a 16-year-old girl from an exploding car that was flipped upside down. You're a _hero_."

Suddenly Zoey burst in to see Mimi banged up in the hospital bed and Megan sitting on the side holding an ice pack to her head and had a bandage wrapped around the top half of her arm. Once the door shut behind her they both turned to look at her and Megan raised from her seat before giving Zoey a huge hug.

"Zoey! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"What happened to you guys?"

"It was all my fault. I got distracted while driving and I totally wrecked the car."

"Megan will you stop with that? It wasn't your fault." Mimi said softly.

"Yes it was." She replied turning to Mimi. "I'm a terrible best friend. I need to get my act together and stop acting like a spoiled little girl for once. Especially if I want to go to college with you guys. Please understand that I would _never_ try to hurt you... you're my best friend. I'm super sorry about this..."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I would hug you but I can't feel my arms."

"That's okay, I got this." Megan bent over and hugged Mimi anyway.

"I'm here too you know..." Zoey coughed. The girls laughed and all hugged. Then Mimi's parents came rushing in.

"Where is my Melomie?" Her mom said. They looked like a pair of bookworms or previous high school nerds.

"Over here mom."

"Oh my darling look at you!" Said her father. "Why you don't look well at all!"

"Mom I'll be fine."

"Why who did this to you?" Her mom asked. Megan stepped forward and awkwardly/slowly raised her hand with a nervous and forced toothy smile.

"...That would be me Mrs Francis."

"You!" Her father pointed. "You almost killed our little girl! I always knew teenagers were far too irresponsible to drive!"

"I know and I'm so sorry Sir-" Then Megan's mother hurried in. She looked just like Megan; round blue eyes, short blonde curled hair and same light skin tone. Without saying a word she ran straight into Megan and gave her a tight hug. Zoey couldn't help but smile empathetically at the scenes of her two best friends being hugged by their parents, sticking strong despite everything they had just been through. Now _that_ was why they were her friends. "So you're not mad at me?" Megan smiled.

"Oh sweetie..." Her mom laughed, "I'm furious." She said still laughing and rubbing Megan's arm. "But what matters is that you kids are safe and all I can do right now is keep you from getting hurt anymore." Her mom reached in for another hug to whisper over her shoulder. "...And cancel your debit card."

"WHAT?!"

The next day was work... yay who doesn't love work? : _P_ and Zoey was relieved to see all her friends together with her. They were all sharing their plans in the middle of the cafe. They had all gotten changed already; Zoey was standing with her hand in the candy jarCorina was dipping a biscuit in her tea, Renee leaned on the wall reading a magazine and Bridget and Kiki we're standing around.

"-Which means that I'll be an official high school graduate! (Man his place is going to give me diabetes.. if it hasn't already. How am I not fat?) So, what's everyone else's plans?"

" _I_ have a future ballet recital set up by my new manager." Corina smirked. "Only the richest of the rich can attend, and Sergio will be there. I just know I'll nail it."

"Can I come, can I come?" Kiki bounced hyperly.

"Nope."

"Aw noodles! Why-nawt?"

"Let's see maybe because I find you generally repulsive."

"Hey that's not tr-BUURRRRP!" Kiki let out a loud wet burp and Corina cringed.

"I rest my case." She said disgusted.

"What about you Bridge?" Zoey asked. Bridget tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

"Well my book club told me a famous writer named Leanna Maree is doing a book signing there so I'll go to see that. She's my favourite authors of all time and I really want her to sign my collection of the second series."

"BOORRRH-RIIING!" Kiki horned before jumping up on Corina's table and knocking over her plate of biscuits, making Corina's mouth drop. "Miss Roseby and I are taking the monkeys for a day out at the children's amusement park!" She closed one eye and pointed ahead with one knee kneeled slightly. Like a pirate. "With Kiki around family time is going to be FUN-ILY TIME!"

"My biscuits!" Corina panicked.

Renee was tuning out Kiki and Corina's pointless bickering still reading was gossip on her and Jesse Taylor: saying that Taylor was spotted leaving Renee's recording studio. The comments spread across the page annoyed her despite the fact that she missed Jesse just a smidge.

"What are you reading?" Zoey asked leaning over her shoulder. "Oh. Gossip reports again? Must get stressful."

"Yeah but you get used to it."

"So you and Jesse- huh?" Zoey grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me your falling for it too. It's all rumours."

"I know I'm only kidding." Zoey laughed. "Still- everyone deserves a little romance now and then I suppose." Renee looked at her, then the magazine page and thought about those words.

"True. They do don't they?"

"Renee what about you?" Bridget asked still wondering her plans now that the other two had stopped fighting.

"Oh oh I know this one!" Corina pointed eagerly, like the crazed fan she was. "Next month Renee has a photo shoot on Tuesday morning at 7:30, then she's got a press conference in the afternoon THEN she's going to be on the ellen show talking about the album she just released then on SUNDAY first thing in the morning she's going to be on the good morning breakfast show before she 'll be on rebel-juice radio station. And that's just the first two days! Did I get it right Renee?"

"Wow." Zoey mimed, twirling her finger around her head-side signalising Corina was crazy.

"Scrap that." Renee said. "I'm not doing it anymore."

"WHAT?" Corina asked. "But I even booked tickets to see you with Ellen! Why are you cancelling all your plans?" [Yes I know Ellen hosts in Canada, just play along.]

"Because I don't feel like it." She went in the direction of the kitchen before almost bumping into Elliot who just entered the room. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked aside. Zoey sensed tension somehow whilst Renee licked her lips.

"10 minutes til' opening time..." He said awkwardly.

"Elliot-" Zoey called out but he already walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Corina asked. All eyes were on Renee now. She gave everyone her usual scowl before going behind the register.

"C'mon. We should open this cafe soon." Nobody was ever too keen on asking Renee follow up questions so everyone just left it there... but Zoey was confused. _'Is there something going on I don't know about?'_

The girls made it through another busy day at the cafe and everyone was now going home. Bridget and Corina had already left which just left Zoey, Kiki and Renee who were leaving the dressing room. Kiki;s cute little yellow and orange mini phone with a monkey keychain on it, bleeped.

"Uh-oh."

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Ms Roseby says I have to pick up Haiti. PRONTO."

"Why what'd she do?"

"Last week she became a girl scout and has been going around the neighbourhood trying to sell rainbow cookies. Ms R says she was just found beating a man with a stick."

"Oh no." Zoey replied.

"Nah don't sweat it, she tends to do that whenever people don't buy her cookies. See ya' later!" Kiki waved as she ran out.

"You ok Renee?"

"Hm? Of course I am."

"Are you sure? What was all that about earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When Elliot came in? Before our shifts started?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." She shrugged. Zoey frowned and gave up.

"Never mind. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow." Zoey headed towards the door when suddenly a hand covered Renee's mouth and yanked her backwards into the kitchen. "Oh Renee one more thing-" Zoey turned around and Renee was gone. "Renee? Renee?" She looked around but it's like she just disappeared, so she shrugged and headed out. Meanwhile, Elliot was pinning Renee to the wall with his hand over her mouth. Once he heard the door shut knowing Zoey had left, he unmuted her.

"We need to talk about earlier." He said.

"So you had to take me in hostage? I thought you said there was nothing to talk about."

"I think there is. Tell me why you kissed me. Because I know it's not because 'you like me'." Renee bit her lip and looked down. It wasn't every day you'd see Renee nervous. Elliot kneeled down a little and looked up to meet her face, still waiting for an answer. "What's the real reason?" Renee then shrugged;

"Does it matter? Telling you won't change anything that happened." Then she flicked her hair. "I don't have time for this, I'm a very busy girl.."

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about where this puts us Roberts. You tell me- are we teammates... or something more?"

"We're teammates of course. Look- I kissed you because... I wanted to see just how much you cared about Zoey. It's something that's been on my mind for a long time. If you can resist Renee Roberts then it must mean that you really care about her."

"And what if I didn't resist?"

That was a good question, a question she didn't expect and certainly not want to answer...

"... _ **Then**_ we'd be something more..." Elliot's eyebrows raised.

"So this was like... a test?"

"But you proved me wrong. You care about Zoey more than I ever thought-"

"How much I care about people is no one's business and you didn't have to kiss me to find that out."

"Do we tell her?" Renee asked.

"No. There's no need for that... it's not like we're dating."

"But she still loves you so she'll want to know."

"Did you not hear her say she needs to focus on other things? YOU got us into this mess and now I have to get us out- great job! Zoey doesn't hear about this, got it?" It took Renee some while to slowly nod in agreement. That's when he lifted from the counter; "Then I think we're done here."

"Wait." Said Renee holding his hand. As soon as she realised she was holding it she quickly let go. "Meet me at that brunch place near the park tomorrow."

"Why?"

"If you come you'll know." Elliot raised and eyebrow,

"Try to pull anything and-"

"I won't... Never again..."

"...Then I'll be there..." And he left Renee alone in the room. As soon he went upstairs she took her very expensive phone from her coat and called Zoey.

"You've reached Zoey, leave a message!"

 _'Her battery must have died...'_

"It's Renee. We should talk... Meet me at the brunch place near the park tomorrow." _'Chances are she won't flip out so much if her face is stuffed with food.'_ She hung up, pulled her hat down so it covered her eyes and walked out into the night.

That night Sardon, Dren and Tarb were kneeled down in that order before of their leader, Deep blue. His figure was still just a long haired shadow.

"We have waited too long for an attack... My strength grows weaker and weaker the longer we go without a fight." His demonic voice said.

"We are coming up with strategies as you speak Master" Said Sardon, "we will be ready for our ultimate attack on earthling soon-"

"Enough!" The room flooded red at his shout for only a few seconds so Sardon immediately silenced.

"Great job Einstien, you made him mad!" Tarb whispered.

"Shut up." Dren said flicking his forehead.

"Ow!"

"In order for my true form to be revealed I need the mew mews destroyed... Or my powers will not be strong enough to pass onto the three of you idiots any longer... Sardon- these _strategies_ are too long to wait for and will probably result as another failed attempt. Tarb- You are merely a child are are far too irresponsible for such an invasion." This made Tarb scowl like a cartoon caveman. "Dren- I leave this in your hands." Dren's head lifted.

"Yes Master."

"You two, assist him. Destroy the mew mews once and for all..." Deep blue disappeared and the headquarters return to its natural greenish colour.

"Who does that guy think he is? _Child._ Pshk! And I'm not irresponsible just because I'm shorter doesn't mean- Ow!" Sardon pinched his nose.

"It appears you talk too much too." He said while Tarb rubbed his nose.

"You heard the man." Dren smirked crossing his arms. " _I'm_ in charge of how we destroy the mews now."

"Don't get a big head about it." Said Sardon.

"Yeah!" Tarb added. "Why do you get to lead anyway? You care about Deep Blue the least out of all three of us!"

"And if I am correct you have disobeyed his order on countless occasions whereas _I_ have been completely loyal."

"I dunno. Maybe it's my deadly good charms and irresistible charisma." Dren winked.

"Is that why Zoey isn't your girlfriend yet?" Tarb said sticking his tongue out. Dren pinched his cheeks and Tarb's legs scrabbled at he tried to get away.

"You wanna say that again shrimp?"

"OWEEE what's with you guys and pinching me?!"

"I don't see you and Kiki together."

"Shut up I don't like Kiki!"

"Is that why you still have her candy in your pocket?" [TMM EP40 reference! :D]

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Unbelievable." Sardon murmured shaking his head disappointedly.

 _ **The next day**_

Renee was at the brunch place alone waiting for the others. It was the same place Elliot took Zoey in a prev CH. Minutes later Zoey came and took a seat opposite.

"I'm here! I got your voicemail. So what's this about?" She smiled.

"We're still waiting for someone."

"Who?" Then Elliot came in with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed like most anime guys. Once he opened them he saw the two girls looking at him and he sweatdropped wondering if she told her already _._ "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"He's who we're waiting for." Said Renee.

"Oh. Well then take a seat." Zoey got up so that Elliot could sit in the middle (since the booth was round). It was empty and the pretty blonde waitress from before had just come to take their order.

"Welcome back you two- Oo you bought a friend. Wait- have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so sweetie." Said Renee.

"Sorry I just thought... Oh my gosh! Yes I have you're Renee Roberts! Will you sign my notepad?!"

"Sure." Renee signed the small page with a purple pen and handed it back. "Thank you SO much! Nobody'll ever believe I actually saw you I mean this is crazy! I'm sorry how unprofessional of me, what'll the three of you have?"

"A BLT please." Zoey smiled.

"Just water for me." Renee said.

"Me too." Elliot said. Zoey looked at them strangely.

"Okayy..." The waitress said writing down the orders. "A BLT and two waters coming right up. Sure you guys don't want _anything_ else?"

"No thanks." Elliot said. Once she was gone Elliot leaned to the side.

"I thought I said we're not telling her." He whispered.

"Too late now don't you think?"

"So are you guys gonna tell me what this is about?" But nobody answered. "Okay you two are acting weird- like- 'Kiki' weird. Why am I here?" Elliot and Renee looked at each other before subtly avoiding eye contact. "What's going on?"

"We-" Renee started off-

"*We um... have something to tell you." Elliot interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Renee hissed.

"Being the bigger man." He hissed back. "You see we... before you called yesterday that was... Renee and I were talking and we..." Zoey looked deep into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

 _ **Zoey's POV**_

"I don't understand..." I nodded negatively. What is he getting to?

"Zoey we... kissed."

My heart shattered into pieces right there. I know I was the one who turned Elliot down but I told myself that I wanted to wait until graduation. Which I _do._ But it's hard when I just found out one of my best friend and my boss- I mean ex-boyfriend kissed! The waitress bought the starters and sauces but I didn't bother saying thank you, I was too stunned. Instead I found myself staring at Elliot disgustedly. How dare he have the nerve to ruin my chances with other cute guys knowing he kissed my best friend! (I added in a scene in CH19 at the beach after Zoey steps out in her bikini where she gets asked out by cute beach boys, however Elliot is not happy about it and does something unexpected. Check it out if you want it's not very long but it's super cute!)

" **You two...** _ **kissed**_?"

"...Yeah." He replied. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my pink furry purse. (It reminds me of mini mew, okay?) To be honest I can't find any point in being here. Why did they tell me this anyway? To make me feel bad? If they thought bringing me in public would make my reaction calmer they've got another thing coming. I stood up ready to exit the diner. "Don't leave." Elliot caught my hand.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"I can't but there's still more we should tell you."

"I don't _want_ to know anymore. It's not like I need to anyway, this has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does that's why we're all here, if it didn't you would be so mad-"

"I'm not mad! I don't even care about what happens between the two of you! This is just plain irritating now I mean- why? Why would you kiss Renee! Who are you gonna kiss next, Kiki?!"

"Why do you even care it's not like were dating!" Elliot replied. I could feel my face sizzling slightly red. "Okay I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm outta here." I swung my purse over her shoulder and passed the table, so close to the door when-

" **I** kissed him." Renee finally confessed. Elliot and I looked at her in surprise. It's amazing how those three words were able to change my mood and level of trust so quickly. But Renee? I look up to her so much so how could she stoop so low as to betray me? She's known how Elliot and I feel about each other longer than any of the girls so she should know better, right? I was speechless and disappointed, I never thought I could ever be jealous of Renee Roberts- of all people... You know, relationship wise. Other than that she's fricking perfect! The old me would have said maybe they are good together... they're both taller, dedicated leaders, deadly gorgeous... anti-social spoiled rich kids with an attitude... but not this time.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Everyone deserves a little romance now and then I suppose."

"True. They do don't they?"

 _ **End of flashback**_

Life lesson you guys: your friends are really not who they play out to be.

I slowly walked backwards and stood beside my original seat, not taking my eyes off Renee. Since we got here she's avoided all eye contact with me but now she's staring back at me, right in the eye. Strangely it doesn't intimidate me though. It doesn't change what she did.

The waitress came and laid all our food onto the table. "Just give me a shout if you need anything else." She gave a friendly smile and walked off.

"So **you**... kissed... **Elliot**?" I said slowly. I was still processing all of this. Renee didn't move a muscle which must have meant yes. I can't believe she can say that without feeling a tinge of guilt. I scoffed. "Why would you do that?" After a silence Renee flicked luscious long hair and rested her fist under her chin looking out the window.

"I dunno."

 _ **Flashback (EP12)**_

In a small room at noon Dren had just teleported out of the room after sending Corina, Bridget and Kiki to another dimension. Bridget's glasses were all that was left behind, and when Dren teleported her glasses fell on the floor. Renee kneeled on the floor to pick them up but Zoey snatched them first in tears.

"Don't touch them! My friends are gone because you had to be a lone wolf and refuse to be a part of a team that could defeat that jerk!" Renee looked up scowling at Zoey as she cried.

 ** _Flashback (EP19)_**

The girls were all at the beach consulting Bridget for not knowing how to swim. Then of course Zoey drifted off, daydreaming about Mark.

"Check out Elliot!" Said Corina. Zoey snapped back into reality.

"Dude-" Kiki pointed, "he's totally ripping some north barrel!" That's Kiki talk for- The guys were the BEST SURFERS EVER! The girls all watched the guys nicely control a strong wave while Zoey stared stunned.

"Wow, Elliot's really full of surprises isn't he?" Renee said.

 _ **End of flashbacks**_

 _'Is she for fucking real?'_

Suddenly my hands locked onto the two glasses of water and I threw the water on Renee and Elliot. They both startles and stared at me with their mouths held open.

"You dunno?! That's your explanation?! We all know you're a **stuck up fake rich bitch** but you've gone too far this time! You don't even care to know if you've hurt me or not! How could you?! I thought you were my friend! Why should **I** be making the effort for you when I haven't done anything wrong! Instead of flicking your hair you should be apologizing!

Renee's mouth closed and she didn't say a word.

"Talk! Say _something_!" Tears that I didn't even feel coming ran down my face. "Don't you have **anything** you wanna say to me?!" Renee was still silent and her eyes even scrolled away. She was impossible to read. "...Well that says a lot about our friendship doesn't it? Silly me I forgot, we don't _have_ a friendship. Not anymore. I don't want to see **either** of you at my graduation ceremony tomorrow. But no worries, I'm sure that'll give you  plenty of time to kiss as much as you want! Marry each other for all I care! I hope you swallow each other!"

 _ **3rd person POV**_

Without more to say Zoey stormed out of the cafe. A few seconds later she came back in and took a handful of bacon from her BLT.

"...And I'm taking this bacon with me!" She shoved half of the handful in her mouth angrily. "Darn that's good." And she stormed out again.

"Zoey wait!" Elliot called out, not that she listened. Elliot took Zoey's seat opposite Renee. "Great. She hates us _and_ soaked us with water. What's the plan now?" Elliot said sarcastically, Renee just scowled at him.

"She'll calm down eventually."

"How you responded today was wrong and you know it. You had the chance to explain and apoligize and you blew it. Now how does that effect the team Roberts? We can't fight the cyniclons with 5 girls if 2 of those girls can't work together."

"What do you take me for? We're not that selfish that we would refuse to fight together. We eached joined the team on business. It's been that way from the start and nothing has changed that. I don't have to be 'friends' with Zoey Hanson to get my job done. Besides, I don't do friends."

"Are you saying that the other girls are not your friends?"

"I'm saying that we're all together now because we have a job to do, I'm the only one thats _focusing_ on that job. Meanwhile you all are being distracted by 'love'."

"Ohh so that's _not_ what you call you're relationship with Jesse Taylor?" Renee looked away. "It was on a magazine-"

"It was only a kiss."

"Then tell me, how would you feel is Jesse and another girl shared 'only a kiss'"?" Renee scowled at him again while Elliot raised his eyebrows at her. Then he stood up. "Think about that." Renee didn't even bother stopping him from leaving, instead she stared out of the window. For the first time... she messed up.

 _'Look at me: I'm a girl in pigtails with tear streaks down my face shoving pork into her mouth angrily. People must think I'm a lunatic. I need a break from all this... Renee likes Elliot and Elliot probably like Renee. I guess that's me out of the picture. Like I care. At least they can be together without putting me or my feelings in the way. I just need one..._ _ **just one**_ _NORMAL evening... just for once.'_ Before Zoey got home she wiped the tears clean from her face so her parents didn't suspect anything had happened. She opened the door and her parents were in the kitchen.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hello sweetie! Dinner today is... dun da-la-daaa! Turkey! I know it's not thanksgiving or anything but I got it for a good price in a sale and we haven't had turkey in so long... but your probably too busy to eat dinner with us... we understand dear." Her mom looked down in disappointment. It had been so long since the three of them sat down and had a quiet ordinary family dinner.

"You know what?" Zoey said getting their attention. "I doubt I'll have any emergency calls from work tonight sooo... after I finish my homework why don't we have dinner. Together."

"Really? You'll join us?" Her mom cheered.

"Promise not to run out?" Zoey's dad asked.

"Of course." She went to her room and for about 45 minutes she did her homework. She never liked her homework but it felt good because she was being ordinary. After that she ate dinner with parents. They chatted and caught up- it was a nice moment of bonding in fact. Later on they snuggled up in a long blanket with cups of coacoa and watched , which was a family comedy. It was fun although Zoey's dad wanted to watch the reluctant samurai "MMP EP7 reference! :D) but we all know girls win over guys when it comes to choosing movies. Zoey looked to her left to see her mom smiling widely at the TV, not long before she turned right and looked at her dad who was forcing a wad fo popcorn in his mouth loudly, keep in mind half was falling out. Zoey smiled and blushed, this felt so right. ' _No Elliot, no cafe filled with angry customers, no alien invasions... Just spending time with my family.'_ After the movie Zoey's mom cleaned up the living room:

"That movie was hilarious." Zoey said, "That family has to be the funniest family ever."

"I don't know how that family does it. So many kids in one house. Too noisy." Said Zoey's dad.

"You gotta admit dad, it looks like a load of fun. It's boring being an only child." (Okay review now; are you an only child or one of many and how does it feel? I'm one of five so yeah... :P)

"Yeah," Zoey's mom winked, "We can always give you a little sister if you want Zoey, right dear?" Zoey's nose wrinkle from her cringes and whispered "ew" from the thought. Zoey's dad froze before fainting and her mom rushed over. "Honey? Honey?"

"Wow he's out cold this time." Zoey laughed. "It's getting late so I'm gonna go to bed. But thanks for the night mom it was awesome."

"No problem dear, it was nice to spend time together for a change"

"Right?"

 _ **...Four weeks later...**_

(I don't know how graduation really works and I'm kind of writing on my own behalf as I'm leaving school in like 8 weeks so yes, I'm feeling pretty emotional about it because I feel old. Yes 15 is oooold!)

Today was the day. The BIG day. It was the last day of school before graduation. _'I can't believe today is my final day in high school. It feels unreal because I've been in school for...ever. It's the place where I see my two best friends Megan and Mimi. It's our territory. I hope this doesn't make me old...'_

Zoey hadn't spoken to neither Renee or Elliot properly since the brunch cafe. She'd show up to work and the two girls would completely ignore each other even though Elliot has made a few attempts now and got to school only slightly late but it wasn't like she was going to be in school much to face a detention for it. She hurried into homeroom and the class looked back at her. (Sorry that this isn't how American or Japanese school grades go like this but yeah :3)

"Ms Hanson," Ms Tetcher asked "Late on the last day? Still- I guess it wouldn't be a proper school day if you were early. Take your seat." Zoey looked in the front row and as expected, Mark wasn't in his seat. It had been over a month since she last saw him before he was arrested and not once did she come around to visiting him. Somehow he was able to sneak a phone in there and called Zoey as soon as he was thrown in, but hasn't been heard from since. She didn't need him right now. She didn't want to see his face otherwise the drama would start all over again like last time. She felt the sense of guilt as she took her seat. She looked down at the edge of her table:

 _Zoey's table 3_

That's the message she carved into it on her first week of high school which she smiled at. Turning around she faced Megan behind and Mimi beside her, both smiling at her for old time sake. It was going to be their last time doing it. Fortunately Megan and Mimi had healed up completely since the car crash AND Megan got her debit card back. Great right? Although she's been having to take the bus a lot ever since. "Now class, let's do our... final... register together." She took off her glasses and wiped her eye. "Excuse me this is just.. all so emotional." Ms Tetcher circled her desk to her seat and when she sat down the chair collapsed completely making her fall to the floor. The class laughed and two boys high-fived.

"Aw sweet! Last high school prank!"

 _'Man as much as this school is filled with jerk, pranksters, big ol' mean teachers, nerds, goths, bitches and snotty nosed farting freaks... I'm going to miss this place.'_

In the last lesson of the day Megan, Zoey and Mimi sat in that order of the row and there was only 2 minutes left until school was over. This felt like a high school musical moment because everyone was completely tuning out the teacher and staring dumbstruck at the clock.

"Only two minutes to go..." Mimi whispered. The three girls were practically vibrating with eagerness and suspense.

"I know." Megan smiled, "We're going to be college students! This is so exciting my butt won't stop shaking!"

"And the best part is we made it _together_." Zoey said. "From kindergarten to college and from college under were old grandma's."

"You said it." Mimi winked. "Ooo one more minute and then were high school graduates!" Mimi whispered.

"YES!" Megan jumped up with her fists punched high in the air. The class and teacher looked at her weirdly and she awkwardly sat back down. The girls counted down from 60 and along the way the rest of the class joined in. The chants got louder- when they reached 20 their fists all banged on the table and it got faster and faster.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! **3...! 2...! 1...!** "

 **"YAAAHOOOOOOO!"** Every kid in the class interrupted the teacher by throwing paperwork into the air. Some jumped on tables, some danced, some backflipped, and one tap danced on the teachers desk.

"OMG OMG OMG I DON'T BELIEVE IT WE DID IT! WE SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL!" Megan jumped.

"I KNOW THIS FEELS LIKE A DREAM!" Zoey jumped back. A girl even gave the teacher a vacuum-like kiss on the cheek before everyone ran out into the hallway. Every class in the year was celebrating in the hallways by screaming and running down the corridor throwing confetti...well...ripped up paper work. It was so exciting seeing everyone running so fast together. The jocks were throwing balls into the air and catching it, cheerleaders were somersaulting their way through the moving crowd and- oh what the heck EVERYONE WAS SPRINTING IN VICTORY! (Readers this is your chance to get your High-school-musical on! :D)

"Schools out! SCREAM AND SHOUT!"

"NO MORE TEACHERS! EAT THAT EDUCATION!"

"COLLEGGGEE HERE WE COME!"

"Come on!"Zoey yelled, pulling the two into the crowd to blend in. Practically the students feet were all leaving smoke trails.

The whole year burst out the main door and screamed in joy. It was so cute how guys were lifting up and swinging their girlfriends around before kissing them, and friendship groups at every corner were hugging. Pretty much everyone was crying even though they were dancing in celebration too.

"We're out! We're really out!" Said Mimi.

"No-school selfie!" Megan said, she asked someone to take a picture for them and the girls pulled off similar poses to the photo of them from their _first_ day of high school. They were in the exact same position too.

"I love you guys so much!" Zoey cried. Literally they were all crying and hugging. "I couldn't have made it this far without you... thanks for being here for me this whole time."

"We've been here for _each other_ Zoe, and it's going to stay that way forever." Megan smiled. Mimi's phone rang all of a sudden.

"It's my dad. BRB, it's too loud over here to hear him." Mimi poked her finger into one ear blocking out the noise and walked towards a tree with the other holding her phone to her ear.

"So? Our next move?" Said Zoey.

"Well we still have official graduation in a few days. _Then_ we can start college."

"It's a good thing we're all going to the same college right? I couldn't imagine the experience without my two besties by my side. _That_ would be a nightmare." A few seconds later Mimi came back only standing nervously with her phone in her hand.

"Mi what's up?" Megan asked.

"Did your dad congratulate you on leaving school?"

"N-Not quite... Guys I have some news... I-I'm so sorry but... An envelope just came to my house for me and my dad couldn't resist opening it. And well... ta-daa..." She frowned showing them the phone screen. "...I just into my _dream_ school in photography... all the way in Taiwan. (I was so close to using Okinawa and throwing in that reference but Okinawa is pretty much a beach) I'm so sorry guys... but I can't go to college with you." Zoey and Megan's smiled had officially dropped by now and two tears ran down Mimi's pale face.

"So... this is it? By next week it'll just be the two of us..?" Zoey asked. Mimi nodded wiping her water works.

"But y-y-you can't leave! W-We planned this all forever ago and plus it won't be the same without you. There's no point in even GOING college if your not there with us!"

"Girls of course I want to stay here with you... but my parents have high expectations and have been pressurizing me to get into this school. I've been dreaming of coming here since I was 10 and I've worked my butt off ever since. I'm not ready to blow it all off now. We will _always_ be best friends no matter how far I go and I wish there was a way for us to be together. I'm... sorry..." Mimi broke down in tears and so did Megan. The three all hugged for eternity and Zoey found herself crying over Mimi's shoulder.

They were going to be... separated.

* * *

There it was, CH30! How did you find it? Anything you hated and anything you liked? With Mimi gone, will college be the same? Will Zoey quit being stubborn and talk to Elliot and Renee. I know the timetable of the story is getting confusing believe me I'm just as confused as you are. Again so sorry for that irritating wait I truly am I love you all too much to give you false confidence like that on purpose and for those who are reading thank you for sticking with me through these long long times, I truly love you! Leave a saucy lil' **review** and I can't wait to see you in CH31! ;D

* * *

Next time: Tokyo is interrupted by the cyniclons once again, Mimi must say her goodbye's and the mews each try to fulfill their important plans... But if Tokyo's in trouble surely that means Zoey will be forced to make amends. That explains all the freaky weather swings. And graduation should run smoothly, right? I mean- unless a surprise guest doesn't turn up that is. :) Who shall they be?


	31. Chapter 31: Ambush The World

Disclaimer: TMM is mine now :D

 **4 CHAPTERS TO GO!**

I'm pretty sure this is the longest I've made you guys wait for a CH so I'd be surprised if anyone is still reading this but if you are THANK YOU! Even if I take 100 years to finish this story I'll still finish it because I've vowed to not abandon the story. The 2nd half is a bit busy since it's me throwing in a bunch of different scenes and I haven't checked the word count yet but I can tell this CH is going to be a long one. As you probably already know I lost ALL of my work including notes for CH's and the trailer I made for the story and I tried downloading different document recovery software's everyday but It's no use, I'm not getting it back. It'll take me a while the re-do the work too since this laptop has pretty much run out of space, so this CH was as great as the original...

Also hey guys! ;D Sorry got caught up in the confessions. Oh! Which reminds me I left school two weeks ago but I'm still pretty busy preparing for prom and getting my final pieces of coursework together by Wed. Enough about me though, let's put our attention on Zoey and the gang! Enjoy CH31! :D

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

"...I just got into my dream school in photography... all the way in Taiwan. I'm so sorry guys... but I can't go to college with you." Zoey and Megan's smiled had officially dropped by now and two tears ran down Mimi's pale face.

"So... this is it? By next week it'll just be the two of us..?" Zoey asked. Mimi nodded wiping her water works.

"But y-y-you can't leave! W-We planned this all forever ago and plus it won't be the same without you. There's no point in even GOING college if your not there with us!"

"Girls of course I want to stay here with you... but my parents have high expectations and have been pressurizing me to get into this school. I've been dreaming of coming here since I was 10 and I've worked my butt off ever since. I'm not ready to blow it all off now. We will always be best friends no matter how far I go and I wish there was a way for us to be together. I'm... sorry..." Mimi broke down in tears and so did Megan. The three all hugged for eternity and Zoey found herself crying over Mimi's shoulder.

They were going to be... separated.

* * *

Chapter 31: Ambush The World

The girls left high school six days ago which makes today the day before the graduation ceremony. Zoey hadn't spoken to Renee at all during this time and she'd barely made any contact with Elliot. Even at work she kept things professional so once her shifts were done she'd go straight home.

In the morning, Elliot came downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Once he took his first sip his attention pointed to the door Wesley and Chrys had just entered through. Wesley's arm was around her and the two were laughing.

"No way!" Chrys laughed.

"It's true, they had to fight a chicken lady. It shot eggs out of it's hieny!"

"Hilarious!" Chrus laughed again. Elliot just leaned on the cash register desk and smirked before purposely coughing.

"Where have you two love birds been?"

"I just took Chrysy for a morning walk through the park. We heard the rare petal-blue butterfly comes out at this time and Chrysy's never seen one in person before."

Elliot's face looked unimpressed. "...You two are so sappy."

"Don't be so grumpy Elliot," Chrys pouted, "maybe one day you'll find a girl who loves you as much I love my little Wezzy-bear." They wiggled their noses together and hugged while Elliot cringed slightly.

"See that's where you're confused, Wes and I have completely different types. He likes the talkative brainy loners, I prefer something else." Elliot said drinking some coffee.

"Is that what you told Zoey _before_ or **_after_ ** you hooked up with her?" She smirked lifting a brow. Elliot lowered the mug from his mouth and strictly looked at Wesley. "You told her?!" He whispered. Wesley awkwardly shrugged in return. "It may have slipped out."

"I won't judge, personally I always thought you two were a great match. Anyways I should get going Wes, I need to check up onthe office and make some notes. Who knows when we'll get to see the petal-blue butterfly again, what with all these random weather spans. I hear last night it snowed. I'll call you later." She kissed him on the cheek. "See ya Elliot." Elliot saluted and the boys watched her leave.

"Got yourself a keeper there, huh?"

"You've got that right." Wesley sighed. "She's everything I've ever wanted; she makes me a better person, she's sweet, she's smart, she's kind, she's beautiful... She's perfect."

"You're so whipped."

"I don't think you understand. Chrysy and I were made for each other and I couldn't imagine a second of my life without her... Which is why I want to give her this."

"Give her what?"

"Look down." Elliot looked down at Wesley's hand that was holding a small box. He opened it for only a few seconds to give him a preview of the ring.

"Whoa, how many carats is that?"

"Oh no no, this isn't diamonds. Well, it's blue aqua I _encrusted_ with diamonds."

"Blue aqua?! Are you an idiot we need that if we want to defeat the cyniclons! Don't you remember Dren has a piece of blue aqua he can use to track similar pieces? What if the cyniclons track that and come after it? They'll destroy the cafe when we least expect it!"

"Relax Elliot... Remember when we sent the girls out to Tokyo bay to search for blue aqua but it turned out the crystal that reacted to blue aqua wasn't the real thing? [CH02] Well I used _that_ crystal instead of real blue aqua. It looks exactly like and weighs just as much as the real thing but has no value to the aliens."

"Ohhh, smart. Looks like you two are getting pretty serious."

"Yes." He smiled widely. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Chrysy... this way I can."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow at lunch. I've planned it all out. Speaking of tomorrow, isn't that when Zoey graduates?" He nodded in return. "And are you going to see her?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He took another slurp of coffee. "I'm sure she's forgotten about the kiss by now, she has more important things to worry about like studies."

"You don't really believe that right? If she had forgotten about it then why are you both still not talking?" Elliot looked away awkwardly and drank some more coffee. "I've proved my point."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"It's not what I want that matters but you should go talk to her and clear things up. She might surprise you."

"I doubt it."

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to but think on it, it'll pay off." He patted Elliot on the shoulder before walking out. Elliot let a breath out and drank the rest of his coffee.

Two hours later, so at 11:00AM, Zoey was rummaging through her wardrobe and mini mew sat on her bed behind her. She turned around and held two pairs of heels in each hand.

"What do you think mini mew? Heels or flats?"

"Heels! Heels! Prrr."

"Hmm, me too." She turned back around and went through her wardrobe again before holding up another pair. "Okay, pink or black?"

"Pinkk!"

"You have the best taste. What looks better, sequin or plain?"

"Prrr... Mini mew tired..." Mini mew fell to the floor so Zoey picked him up and petted him.

"Aw, I'm sorry little guy. I bought a bunch of new shoes for tomorrow and I'm not sure which ones I should wear. The girls at school always said the shoes are most important since they're the only things you can see under the cloak so I'm being extra ! Speaking of which I invited the girls over so we can hang out one last time before Mimi leaves, they should be over any minute."

"Mini mew wants to see Zoey graduate! Prrr!"

"But mini mew you know nobodies supposed to see you." Zoey tapped his nose area.

"Mini mew will be like robot ninja.. invisiblllleeee!" He did loop-de-loops in Zoey's hand making her laugh.

"Zoeyyy!" Her mom called out from downstairs. "You're friends are here!"

"Send them up!" She called back before whispering to mini mew, "Quick mini mew, hide!"

"Invisiblllleeee!" Then he shrunk and attached himself to Zoey's phone on her desk while she cleared the room a bit.

"What up sistahhhh!" Megan sung as her and Mimi entered the room excitedly with bags. "Are you ready to hang out?"

"Um of course!"

"I can't believe this is going to be our last time hanging out together." Said Mimi.

"Don't feel bad Mi, you're future comes first. Besides no matter how far you go we'll always be best friends."

"Zoey's right." Megan added. "It's not like we could ever forget about you. Who's the awesome girl that let me copy her homework every day?" Megan nudged Mimi making her giggle. Without further ado they did their usual girly things; watched a chick flick, did their hair, gossiped and now Megan was doing Zoey's make up. "And... I'm... done! Take a look!" Zoey looked in the tall pink framed mirror and gaped. "I know. I'm amazing." Megan said flicking her hair.

"Megan I look... just like you. I love it!" Her eyebrows were black instead of brown, her mascara wasn't as heavy/was longer and her eye shadow was a rosy green.

"Thanks. Mimi you want me to do yours?"

"I'm not wearing any make-up right now so sure." Mimi and Zoey swapped seats and Megan started putting primer, foundation and concealer on her. "You're skin is really soft, too bad I'm not gonna get another close up in a few years-"

"Megan!" Zoey replied.

"Too soon?"

"Guys I don't _want_ to leave... Look I didn't want to say anything before but my parents are forcing me into this school. To be honest, I would rather stay in a retail and fashion college here in Tokyo. I just think the colorful culture and whacky designs are more exciting here. I don't even like photography all that much but my dad says it would be a good way to express myself creatively and a faster way to earn money. Plus he said he's always wanted a daughter in the photography industry."

"So you're parents aren't giving you a choice?" Megan asked slowing down on the eye liner. Mimi nodded. "But surely we can talk to them, convince them that you don't want to leave."

"I've tried that 100 times but it's too late to do anything about it now, it's a matter of days before I'm on a plane with my parents. There's just no hope."

Megan frowned and looked down as did Zoey. "Bummer."

"And to think the 3 of us have dreamed about this since we were little girls, going college together and starting a girl group called fizzy three."

Megan then laughed giving Mimi some pink eye shadow. "We were 6 Zoe, that was never going to happen."

"It could!" Zoey laughed back. "I could be like, cherry soda and Mimi would be cola and you'd be lemonade."

"Why do I get lemonade, lemonade is so basic." Then Mimi's phone beeped.

"Who texted you?" Megan asked.

"My mom. She's in hospital right now."

"Oh no! What happened to her?!"

"Oh- no my mom's fine. It's' my baby sister Millie, the one I told you about at the salon? Well she was supposed to be born after we land in Taiwan but she was premature so she's having a lot of breathing problems."

"Awww." Zoey pouted. "I hope Millie's okay, she's just so cute and tiny."

"I hope so too." Mimi frowned. "I can't see her today because the hospital is too full so I might just visit her in the morning, that way I can still come to the ceremony."

"Zoeyyyy!" Zoey's mom called out for the second time with a knock. Zoey huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah mom?" Her mom then entered and gasped. "Look at the three of you! Why I remember when you girls were just little 7 years olds... I walked in and you were in the exact same positions your in right now." The girls all looked at each other and smiled. "Megan was putting my make up on Mimi and you dear were seated right there playing with your Barbie's. How time flies so fast. You're going to be missed Mimi." Then she whispered, "Between you and me, I thought you were always the brain of the group."

"Mom! We heard that!"

"Anyways I'll give you girls some teenage time, tell your mom I said hi."

"I will." Mimi nodded. Then Zoey's mom exited the room.

"So! Let's talk boys." Megan clapped before contouring Mimi's face. "I've officially decided to stay clear of them for a couple of months to focus on my future."

"Good for you Meg." Mimi replied.

"Because we all know how that turned out last time you were involved with a boy." Zoey snickered.

"Hey I got my license taken from me cut me some slack!" Megan laughed back. "But seriously, no more boys for this gal for a while."

"Wish I'd thought of that when I signed up to the cafe." Zoey murmured.

"So how are things with Elliot?"

"Me and Elly? We're... not really talking right now."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story, nothing important enough to worry about though."

"If your not talking to each other then it must be important." This left Zoey at a silence "Okay I'll tell you, but it's no big deal really. Around the time Mark got arrested Renee and Elliot kissed."

"Totally called it." Megan nodded giving Mimi blusher.

"I thought you said their relationship was just a rumor?" Mimi asked.

"That was _then_ , and their not in a relationship. 'She' came onto 'him' they claim." She putting sarcastic air quotes around the words. "Not that it changes anything."

"So you two were together when she kissed him?" Megan raised an eyebrow. Zoey blushed and her ears popped out for a second before she pressed them back down.

"N-No but it still hurt... I just feel like he or Renee could have told me, as one of my best friends you should tell me the next time you come onto my ex."

"Maybe she didn't know how to break it to you because she felt guilty?"

"GUILTY? Renee Roberts doesn't feel _guilty_ about anything IN FACT Renee Roberts doesn't feel emotions at all! "

"You thought the same thing about Elliot and how did that turn out? Oh yeah- he proved you wrong because you found out he wasn't just an empty hearted asshole after all."

"But you weren't there. When they told me she wouldn't even look me in the eye, like she didn't even care, and I **actually** made the effort to give her the chance to explain herself! You don't see me chasing around Jesse Taylor do you?"

"Wait Jesse Taylor?! As in the hottie I have 17 posters of?! He DATED RENEE?! Lucky!"

"They had a little thing going on but I don't know much."

"I'm sure your just over thinking what happened. If it was a one-time kiss then that doesn't necessarily mean she's into him... Their not into each other are they?"

"They said their not."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." Megan put some highlighter on Mimi and some lip liner. "You've got to remember she's a spoilt rich girl, did you really expect her to react any other way?"

"True. I just... urgh..." She grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap. "I just don't want to be running in more circles brainstorming reasons why Elliot might fall for Renee over me and if they're a couple. I've been over this already." [CH06]

"I hear you, but remember that whatever happens between you three she's still your friend and your partner. Don't let boy troubles get in the way of a beautiful friendship, instead do some yoga every now and again like me." She filled in Mimi's lips with lipstick. "I mean, one text from a boy and I blew up a whole car!" This made Zoey laugh.

"You're right. So... You think I should talk to them?"

"I think you should see Elliot and tell him how the news made you feel. It's the only way he'll understand he hurt you because just avoiding him won't make him see what he did that was so wrong. Even though it was more of Renee's fault than his."

"But... But I don't want to confront Elliot. He's still pretty intimidating to talk to."

"Zoeyyyy!" Her mom knocked again.

"*sigh* YES. MOM."

"Do you and your friends want some pizzaaaa?"

"No thanks."

"Then how about some Chinese food?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay!" She went back downstairs.

"You know," Megan began, "Technically I had a crush on Elliot Grant first so... I mean if you won't get jealous, maybe I should ask him out."

"Yeah maybe you should." Zoey smiled. "Oh and after that you two could suck from the same spaghetti strand and then row a canoe together and at midnight you can watch the stars!"

"Okay I get it jeez." Megan added powder under Mimi's eyes and grinned. "And voila! Now you both look like Megan-models!"

"Wow nice job." Mimi nodded. "I feel like Kylie Jenner."

"So when should I speak to him again?" Zoey asked.

"Today?"

"Today?!"

"Yes! You want to have less social dramas to worry about by tomorrow so that when you graduate you can focus on your future with the rest of us."

"But-"

The door knocked. "Zoeyyyy!"

"GRRR!" She stormed to the door and threw it open whilst screaming "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!"

"Uhhh..." Zoey froze and her eyes opened to see Elliot stood there with a hand in his pocket and his fist raised from the knock.

"Your boss is here for you!" Her mom finished. Zoey sweat dropped, _'Little late on the warning mom...'_ She blushed and her ears popped out so she quickly pushed Elliot away and shut the door behind her. The were now outside her bedroom door. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered blushing.

"I was sleepwalking- why do you think Einstien? I came to talk to you."

"Well I have friends over so now's a bad time."

"Zoey? Whose at the door?" Megan asked from inside. Zoey looked over her shoulder and scrolled her eyes around the floor wondering what she should do. She opened the door wider so the girls saw Elliot standing behind her, so they stopped what they were doing. "Oh."

"See? We're in the middle of something so you can come back another day-"

"Nonsense Zoey. Mimi and I will give you a minute." Zoey flared her nostrils and held her breath at Megan giving her the look before they closed the door behind them.

"Someone is excited to see me-"

"Save the sarcasm and just tell me what you came here for."

"I think we should talk."

"I guessed that. I bet Wesley told you to come here."

"Maybe. But you never gave us a chance to explain what really happened."

"There's nothing to explain, Renee kissed you and you didn't want to tell me about it. End of story now if you don't mind, please leave my room."

"So you really don't want to hear the full story?"

"Not right now, no."

"Then why are you still wearing the bow I gave you?" Zoey blushed and covered her neck. "If I have to repeat myself then your not worth speaking to, so I'll say this once. What happened with Renee meant nothing, I didn't know she was going to come onto me like that."

"If she kissed you she must like you."

"Well she doesn't and even if she did have feelings for me you have no reason to be upset or mad, you're not even my girlfriend."

"But she knows how I feel about you..." There was a silence and Zoey blushed. "FELT. How I _felt_ about you. She was the first mew mew to find out we dated and yet she thinks it's a good idea to kiss my ex. Plus she has the talent, the power AND the looks to make any guy fall for her if she wanted to."

"You think I have feelings for her?"

"No... But... There's nothing stopping you from developing them is there?"

"Oh my God ok do you really want me to tell you how I felt when she kissed me? How I felt having her lips on mine and her arms around me? I felt nothing. I felt nothing because... because you're the only girl I've ever fell for." Zoey poofed red and her ears stood up. "If I liked Renee she would have been the focus of this crazy story, not you. I felt nothing and that's why I pushed her away. And I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to react like this and to get the wrong idea." Zoey's eyes anime-shaked. She had realized by now how much she changed Elliot. Before he would _never_ apologize and mean it and rarely talked, and when he did the only words to come out his mouth were insults. "Can we out this whole 'kissing-frenzy behind us now? We need you girls prepared for our next fight."

"I doubt Renee will want to talk to me about this but you've pretty much cleared everything yourself. So sure, I'm over it." She nodded/smiled. He pulled his signature smirk, but suddenly it dropped. He stepped closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. "...What?"

"Your ears."

"Huh?"

"Your ears are still up."

"What? That's weird they should be down by now..." She said patting her ear.

"Whoa wait do you know what this means?" He shook her shoulders slightly and she looked around confused. "Remember when I told you your RDA genes have become too attached to your human DNA? You're even closer to your feline genetics than you human ones!"

"So... what does that mean?"

"*sigh* It MEANS your ears and tail are out. And this time it's **permanent**."

"WHAT?! Ears and tai-aah!" She looked at her butt and her tail was out. She kept trying to press down her ears but they kept springing up. "Please go down!"

"It's no use, they're staying up."

"Are you kidding me?! People are going to think I'm a freak if I'm seen in public with cat ears and a tail! What about when I'm at home and my parents see?! What pose will I have to use every time I'm in a picture?! How will I survive job interviews?! You better have a plan Elliot!"

"Umm..." Elliot went into her closet behind her before pulling out a pink hat and putting it on her head. "There. Problem solved."

"UH- Problem NOT solved!" She threw the hat on the floor. "What about tomorrow?!"

"You'll be wearing a cloak right?"

"Yeah.."

"The cloak will cover your tail and you can put on those square looking hats to cover you ears."

"Does this mean that soon I'm going be a full cat forever?! Next I'll probably grow whiskers!"

"We won't know for sure. Wesley and I will have to run some tests in the lab."

"And how long will these 'tests' take?"

"About three to four weeks."

"WEEKS? I don't have weeks I want these gone now!"

"Look, we can't get rid of the whole package until the cyniclons have been defeated but we _can_ use the tests to tell you if you will turn into a cat fully and how long you've got until then. If you really want to know drop by the cafe tonight."

"But that will take us all night!"

"You want those ears down don't you?"

She took in a breath. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Cool. And for the record.. I think whiskers would suit you." He smirked. She pulled a sarcastic smile and nod as he walked to the door. When he opened it Zoey's mom, Megan and Mimi fell forward and Zoey scoffed.

"Heh heh... well isn't this a.. funny predicament- We weren't eavesdropping you can't prove anything. " They both raised their eyebrow at her and Zoey's mom held up a pizza box. "Pizza anyone?"

 ** _That night_**

(By the way in the last scene they didn't hear what they were saying.) That night Zoey snuck out of the house with a hoodie up to cover her ears, sweatpants and bunny slippers. [Berry reference] When she got to the cafe the building was dark and empty, but could see a light from the top of the stairs leading to the basement, so she figured they were in the lab.

"There you are, you sure take your time." Elliot didn't turn but could hear her footsteps.

"What are you talking about I got here in five minutes."

"In bunny slippers?" He retorted.

"Don't make fun of them their comfy!"

"No I'm *snicker* I'm really loving the ensemble there lady Gaga."

"You little-"

"Ah Zoey, you're here. Shall we get started?" Said Wesley

"Uhh... what's that?" She pointed to a large machine that had two human-sized tubes beside each other, wires connecting them together above and a control panel with 100 beeping buttons in front of the first tube.

"Our newest invention." Wesley held his hand out. "You'll need to get in it for the tests to-"

"T-There's no way I'm getting in that torture machine!"

"Zoey we assure you our RDA-DNA scanner is 100% safe and secure, Elliot and I tested it out ourselves."

"But what if-"

"Nothing will happen, I guarantee it. But we have no time to waste."

"Oh.. ok..." Zoey got in one tube of the machine and stood straight as Wesley returned to the computer and Elliot stood on the other side of the glass pressing buttons. "You guys sure I won't get hurt in here?"

Elliot nodded after he finished activating stuff and taking a step back. Zoey looked up and at the top of the tube and about four red laser beams in a cross hatch shape was making it's way to the bottom of the tube, so she faced forward and squinted her eyes shut as the lasers were moving down her body, it made her scream.

"The scans complete. Got the results Wes?"

"They're coming through now." Elliot went over to Wesley's computer and leaned in from behind while Zoey pressed against the glass. The front of the tube opened causing her to fall to the floor in pants.

"I'M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!" She could barely walk straight. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I.. might have lied a little bit." Elliot shrugged. "Don't worry, it only hurts on the first go."

"First go? I have to get in that thing again? No way hosey!"

Elliot stood in front of her. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Wesley shut down the operation, looks like Garfield here wants to stay just the way she is."

"Okay okay I'll get in! Jerk.." They did several more scans and rendered results together. Three hours later...

"Okay, that's all I need for now." Wesley said typing.

"You got the results?" Elliot asked.

"Argh... my head hurts..." Zoey said, wobbling around in the background.

"Not yet. The results are still installing, they'll take a while."

"...And how long is a while?" Zoey asked Wesley.

"Around... 12 hours."

"12 HOURS?! BUT I'M GOING TO GRADUATE IN 12 HOURS!"

"Relax..." Elliot said, "We'll figure this out."

"How? I have to wait 12 hours for these results which will probably just tell me I'm staying a cat! And then that will mean we stayed up until 2:30 in the morning in this dark lab for nothing!"

"Calm down-"

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" Zoey pointed furiously. "It just gets us all fired up! You see now? I'm all fired up because you told me to CALM DOWN!" She grabbed a random beaker and threw it at the wall making the boys stare at her. "I need a kit kat..." Then she went upstairs to the fringe.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Zoey's been up there for quite a long time..." Wesley mentioned. "It can't take a girl that long to get a chocolate bar."

"She probably got lost in the fridge again. I'll go check on her." Elliot went upstairs and could smell chocolate and candy. "Zoey? Zoeyyy? Meow meow meow?" He snickered. He closed the fridge door and saw her sitting on the floor behind it with a bunch of snacks on her lap. Elliot took a seat next to her with his arms/elbows on his knees. "What're you doing up here?"

"Oh you know... just enjoying my last junk food spree as a human... Choking down this can o' whip cream" She sprayed whipped cream on a mango ice-pop and licked it like a cat as Elliot's eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, Wesley and I are doing to best we can."

"I know... it's not your fault... kinda. It's just that all I've ever wanted to be is... normal, so this whole situation is really pissing me off. Look, my arms are getting hairier."

"Oh yeah. Don't sweat it, growing hair isn't that bad."

"But you're a guy so it's no big deal for you." She sprayed swirls of whipped cream into her mouth while he moved closer to her.

"Are you forgetting that there's still a chance you'll return to normal like the other girls? Unlike _me_. I already know what my fate holds, I'm staying a mutant. But you? You still have a shot. Consider yourself lucky."

"True." She shrugged. "Maybe I should thank you. I don't know many people who would stay up all night to help me. I guess even a jerk like you wouldn't wish that burden on anyone else, not even me." She looked at Elliot whose face leaned closer. It had been a while since she was caught in this moment. She closed her eyes too but didn't feel his lips on hers, instead she felt him softly peck her cheek. Her entire face blushed pink as she opened her eyes and her ears stood up high.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the team. You must be tired-" He stood up but Zoey didn't move, then he held out his hand. "I'll give you a ride home." She looked around but kept her head still with those 'errr... what-just-happened..?' eyes and took his hand slowly. On their way out of the cafe Elliot pulled her hoodie over her head and smirked. "Baka."

Zoey blushed and smiled shyly. "Jerk..."

 ** _Next day_**

 ** _(There's a lot of scenes here but you'll understand why. It's a little messy sorry, and if you remember these were all the plans mentioned in the prev CH)_**

"How's she been doing?" Mimi asked her mother as they watched millie from behind the glass. She could barely be heard since the local news was rambling on about more strange sightings and random weather spans.

"She's been holding up." Her mother nodded. "My little girl is just so strong..." Her mother pressed her hand against the glass so Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll fight this, I know she will."

"Thank you baby."

"I've gotta go now, the girls and I need to get ready. I'll see you later."

"Bye honey."

 ** _Zoey_**

"Today is the day I graduate! YIPEE!" Zoey cheered with mini mew in her bedroom. "It would have been better if I got some more sleep but everything is cool with Elliot and I, there are no freaky aliens to ruin the day and I'm going to have an ordinary, happy moment with my girls. Yep, I feel normal. I want to invite the girls to the ceremony but each person is only allowed to bring up to two guests."

"Take mini mew! Prrr!"

"Of course you're coming little guy, but you'll have to hide in my sleeve. I made up my mind and... I just want to invite Elliot. He's the face I want to see most in that audience." Speaking of Elliot she remembered what happened last night and touched her cheek lightly. Then it hit her. She finally understood why Elliot kissed her cheek and not her lips. _**'I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the team.'**_ If he kissed her lips she would have turned into a cat and after last nights tests it was pretty clear that if she became one she wouldn't have returned back to normal. _'Elliot... Was saving me.'_

 _ **Wesley &Chrys**_

Wesley met up with Chrys and her favorite outdoor mini cafe. The tables and chairs were floral white and surrounding it all was a flower garden filled with butterflies. Most people would feel uncomfortable eating around so many insects but not her. She pecked his cheek and smiled. "Hi there handsome. So? You said you had a surprise for me?"

"Ah, indeed I do but first... waffles."

"My favorite." They both took a seat and Chrys raised the fork to her mouth but froze. "Wait a minute... brunch, butterfly garden, waffles. You're up to something Coolridge. What are you playing at?"

"Please just eat your waffles." He laughed.

"I'm curious." She laughed back. "What is this surprise?"

"Patience is the key, and without the key you can't unlock your surprise."

"Hmm... fine. But I still think that line was cheesy." She proceeded to eat the waffles as Wesley clutched the box in his pocket.

 ** _Zoey_**

"You three look great!" Zoey told Megan, Mimi and Bella.

"Thanks so do you." Said Bella. "I can't believe this is really happening in only _minutes_. It doesn't feel real!"

"I knooww, once I get that certificate I'm gonna carry it everywhere to prove to the world I'm qualified for life!" Megan laughed. "Who did you bring as your guests Bella?"

"My parents. They didn't really give me much of a choice haha. What about you Mimi?"

"Well my mom's at the hospital and my dads working right now so I'm here with my best friends." She smiled refering to the three girls.

"Zoey who did you bring?" Megan asked.

"Elliot, but he's not here yet. I took your advice and we talked things out, no more hard feelings."

"That's great I'm happy for you."

"Maybe we should take our seats, a lot of people are coming in now." Said Mimi.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a just a minute." Zoey said letting the others save her a spot. She went to the corner of the room and called Elliot. He was the only one Zoey really wanted there. Elliot wouldn't pick up after five calls and she got frustrated. She noticed her nails were growing really rapidly and hair hands got only slightly hairier. "Come on Elly pick up..."

 ** _Renee_**

Since Renee wasn't welcomed to Zoey's special day she thought what about a last minute concert in Tokyo? Renee approached the stage in smoke and already the audience was having a heart attack. "What up Tokyo!" And everyone screamed even louder. (Beyonce- Formation: It's just the lyrics, I'm not racist :/)

"My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana. You mix that negro with that creole make a texas bamma! I like my baby hair with baby hair and afro's, I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils! Earned all this money but they never take the country out me... I got hot sauce in my bag swag." Fire shot up from the stage and her name brightened in huge purple lights.

"I see it I want it. I stunt yeah, little hornet. I dream it I work hard I grind til' I own it. I twirl all my haters, albino alligators, El Camino with the seat low sippin' Cuervo with no chaser. Sometimes I go off..."

"I GO OFF!" The audience repeated.

"I go hard..."

"I GO HARD!"

"Get what's mine..."

"TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"

"I'm a star..."

"I'M A STAR!"

"'Cause I slay! SLAY! I slay! HEY! I slay! HEY! I slay! HEY!"

 ** _Corina_**

Corina was outside her mansion heading over to the limo driver who was waiting. "We'll be ready in just a sec, we're waiting on my brother." He nodded and Corina went back inside. Once she left the driver turned around and gasped taking a step back to see Dren floating before him, not knowing what the heck he is. Dren smirked holding out his hand. "Hey there, I could use a ride." Then he took the limo drivers soul and in his other hand was an infuser, so his grin grew. Meanwhile Corina stood at the doors of her mansion waiting for Sergio. While she waited she hummed opera and graced her arms. Sergio was already walking down the stairs beside their grandmother. "You don't quit do you?"

"Nope. Why would I when I'm one of the greatest ballerina's in Tokyo?" Corina said proudly.

"And here I thought you couldn't get vainer. Now why must _I_ come again?"

"You don't have to. It's not like I want to bring you, but dad said you should get out more. So for today you can sit and watch me rehearse."

"You two do be careful." Said their grandmother. "The weather lately has been rather peculiar. Last night it was snowing, then there was a 10-minute heat wave and then hailstones with thunderstorms."

"All in one night? Wow, we _do_ need to be careful."

"Not to mention all those strange sightings on the news." Sergio added.

"We need to go now, bye grandmother."

"Ta-ta. You two have fun now." Corina's grandmother smiled, all of a sudden Mickie ran and hopped into Corina's arms. "Aww Mickie. You can't come, you've only had two baths this morning."

"I don't see why not, he's barely seen you for two weeks. He's missed you dearly miss Corina. Every day he simply sits outside your dressing room and barks." Her grandmother bowed.

"Well... okay. But no more licking strangers." Mickie barked in return and the three headed into the limo. "Take us to the Grande Tokyo Theatre." The driver just grunted with his cap covering his face and started the car but suddenly Mickie growled and barked like a troubled dog at the driver. "Mickie stop that! How impolite!"

 ** _Zoey_**

Zoey looked around and a majority of the guests and graduates were in they're seats. She looked over at the girls who were shrugging at her in confusion as to why she was on the phone for so long but she just held up her index finger.

"Alright everybody, I'm Principal Franklin, the proud principal of Ridgeway high and I'm very pleased to announce our 2016 graduates!" Everyone clapped along. She scoffed when she heard the voice mail message for the 15th time. "Elliot it's Zoey, they're starting to register call now and you're still not here! Answer you phone or get here fast!" She then kept trying to call.

 ** _Kiki_**

"Okay little monkeys we're here! The zoo! TA-DAA!" Kiki pointed to the entrance of the zoo making her siblings jump and Ms. Roseby laugh. "Thanks again for coming with us today Ms. Roseby, you're part of this family after all."

"Any time Kiki I love giving you a hand with the kids. I can tell they love the zoo."

"Yep. They've never been but I always read them bedtime stories about it."

"Everyone stick together we don't want anyone getting lost, ok?"

"Yes Ms. Roseby!" They said in unison. When they all entered the zoo was frantic, and there was one high roller-coaster going around the park zoo slowly as a tour activity. They checked out pretty much every wild animal; the giraffes, elephants, tigers, lions, zebras and...

"MONKEYS!" Haiti shouted. There was a tent with a sign saying "monkey show- today only".

"That's not the monkey show!" Toby retorted.

"It is too! See? MEH-UN-KEY!" She tried to spell out, her voice was just too adorable. "Can we see it big sister PWITTY PLEASE?"

"But zoo time is over in 15 minutes." Kiki frowned.

"I'm sure this'll be very quick, they deserve to see they're favorite animal. They've been behaving very well this week." Ms. Roseby insisted. Kiki took in a breath and released it.

"Ah what the heck. Come on, one more animal before it's time to go." Kiki crouched down to Haiti's level. "I'll tell you what, big sister has a spare banana in her bag. We can feed it to the monkey."

"Yaaaaay!" They headed into the tent to see a really long line to get to see the monkeys. 20 minutes later they were all still in the line. The children we're practically falling asleep. "This is totally taking forever! How long does it take to watch a couple monkeys swing around?!" Kiki looked at the waiting time which went from 20 minutes remaining to 15 which made her smile, but then it went up to 25. "What the heck how is it going **up**?!"

 ** _Wesley &Chrys_**

"Wow, those fruits and waffles hit the spot." Chrys sighed. "You know me so well."

"Chrys... I have something to tell you."

"It's not about the mew project is it? Has something happened?"

"Oh no no. I just wanted you to know that... I think we work really well together, in fact I think you are amazing. You've made me such a better person and I couldn't imagine living another minute of my life without you."

"...Are you trying to sweeten me up because you've done something bad? Did you break something?" She laughed.

Wesley held the box in his hand ready for the big question. "I love you Chrysy. More than anything. And I just wanted to ask you... Will you-" All of a sudden the ground shook and the butterflies took over the sky, so when you looked up the sky could not be see, only thousands of butterflies soaring in the same direction. The grass was gradually turning black from left to right too and everything darkened. Chair and table from the cafe started floating by themselves and being thrown around, it was like everyone was trapped in a dark tornado. The building began to call and callaps making bricks fall from the sky. Snow washed over them, the rain (but it was red), then a wave of heat and then hailstones and then sand. "Wesleyyyy! What's going on?!" The people at the cafe were evacuating and Chrys grabbed Wesley's hand. "Wes we have to get outta here!"

"The cyniclons must be up to something, and the girls will need my help! I have to get back to the lab!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S SUICIDE!" Just then the ground was cracking. "Wesley we need to leave right now!" Wesley put his hand on hers and frowned.

"No. Find some place safe to hide and I'll find you when this is all over, but right now I have a job to do."

"If you're going back to the cafe then I'm coming with you!"

"It's too dangerous-"

"You'll die out there alone!" She started to cry and the ground shaking grew. Wesley held her hand.

"Chrysy... Go back to your office, lock all the doors and windows and shut your curtains I **promise** I'll come back for you. Promise me you won't come out until I arrive." He wiped her tear away and kissed her forehead so she nodded. "I love you.. Now hurry!" The ground cracked between them and the building broke down as Wesley and Chrys ran their opposite ways.

 ** _Corina_**

"Mickie what is the matter with you?!" Corina shouted as Mickie continued growling and barking at the driver. Sergio had a red anime stress mark throbbing on his head and his arms and legs were crossed.

"Would you tell that mutt. To. SHUT. UP?"

"How dare you call my Mickie a mutt! And don't you think I would if I knew how?! Mickie- stop! Stooop!" But it was no use, not the mention the driver was driving extremely recklessly. The car drifted on a turn causing Sergio to hit his head on the bullet-proof window.

"Easy on the turns there." Sergio said but the driver didn't listen. "Excuse me-" Then the ground began to shake (like an earthquake) and the wide road in front of them fell into an abyss as buildings further ahead crumbled down. The sight made Mickie whimper and curl up in Corina's arms.

"Oh my god!" Corina and Sergio jumped up. "The city is falling!" Corina pointed.

"That's impossible how is that even happening?! We need to get out of here, driver- turn around this instant!" Sergio demanded. The driver did nothing. "I said turn around!" But no response. Corina looked in the mirror and could see dark blue smoke coming out from under the drivers cap.

"Wait a minute..." Corina tapped the driver's shoulder and when he turned around it was a siren-screaming predisite. His eyes were teeth and his ears and mouth were replaced with tentacles not to mention his nose was gone. "AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Corina screamed. The predisite then stomped on the accelerator, driving the limo towards the edge of the road.

"It's driving us into that massive hole!" Sergio panicked. Corina grabbed onto the wheel from the back seat making the car swing so much it nearly flipped over.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Sergio restrained his mouth. Corina punched the predisite repeatedly until it finally separated from the infuser.

"What... what happeeeaaAHHH!" The limo driver woke up and quickly U-turned just as the limo was about to fall into the massive hole.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" Sergio panicked again.

"A monster." Corina passed Mickie to Sergio. "Take Mickie back to the mansion and tell nana I went out to look for my friends."

"You're going out there? The city is falling down- literally! Your friends can take care of themselves, I'm not going to let my baby sister kill herself! What can you possibly do to stop this anyway?!"

"This'll all make sense later on but right now 'baby sister' needs to find her friends. Now go before my Mickie gets dirt in his fur! The last thing I want to do when my city is being destroyed is give him _another_ bath." Sergio thought about it, then exited the limo with the driver and Mickie while Corina exited the other side. Seconds later the limo fell into the spreading hole in the ground as did the other cars.

 ** _Bridget_**

Bridget waited in line in the library with one of her favorite romance/adventure novels in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was only a few steps away from one of her favorite authors of all time, Leanna Marie, signing autographs. She couldn't stop smiling, although the only thing that would have made it better were if Ian were there. Shame he left Tokyo again to live with his wife, and something told her that he wasn't coming back this time. She had to let go and be happy for his future. When she reached the front she couldn't stop shaking. "Hello there, how are you?" Leanna asked. Bridget nearly fainted from the nerves. "Oh my, it's you! It's really you! Ms. Marie" Bridget passed the book for her to sign. "I've read every single one of your books and I think your work is incredible! This is my favorite, I just love the way you incorporated the adventures amongst each character! Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry! I just said sorry twice, sorry about that! Urgh I'm sorry! Ahh-!"

"It's fine." She laughed. "Just talk to me like I'm any regular person. No need to be nervous. What's your name sweetie?"

"B-Bridget! Bridget Verdant!"

"Why hello Bridget, thank you for reading my books."

"It's no problem, really, I enjoy them so much!" Leanna wrote a short message along with a signature and returned the book.

"And there you go." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Ms. Marie!"

"Please, call me Leanna." She held out her hand.

"Thank you... Leanna." Before Bridget could shake it the ground shook violently and books were flying at of shelves and hitting people on the head. "What's going on?!" Leanna screamed. Everyone is the library was running around screaming and trying to open fire exits that were sealed shut ironically. All of a sudden a whole exploded in the wall and Sardon appeared slowly staring at Bridget.

"Tempest strike!" He shot at Bridget and Leanna but Bridget grabbed her and jumped behind the counter.

"Bridget you just saved my life... BUT WHAT IS THAT THING? Why are his ears all pointy why is he so white what's that thing he's holding why is he floating why- ahh!" Sardon shot the counter exposing where Leanna and Bridget were hiding. He took another shot but Bridget hid again which left Sardon the roam around the library looking for her. Bridget held her pendant in her hand ready to transform and Leanna looked strangely at it.

"What is that?"

"Ms. Mar- Leanna you must get out of here, it's not safe that man is trying to kill us all."

"But I have more questions-"

"Now wouldn't be the ideal time to ask them. Please just save yourself and take anyone you find in this building with you. The fewer people that die the better." Leanna nodded. "Thank you Bridget. You're a real hero." And she made her break for it. It was now going to be a stealthy battle between Sardon and Bridget in a maze of book columns.

 ** _Renee_**

The song was over and Renee was sweating as the crowd would not stop screaming. Then she performed **7/11** and **6 inch ft The Weeknd** and the crowd went nuts. "Whose up for one last song?" More screams. (Everyone knows this song:)

"Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Some of them men think they freak this like we do but no they don't. Make your check come at they neck, disrespect us no they won't! This goes out to all the women getting it in, your on your grind! To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine. Boy I know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions, strong enough to bear the children... Then get back to business. Who run the world?!"

"GIRLS!"

"Who run the world?!"

"GIRLS!"

"I said who run the worlds?!"

"GIRLS!"

"Who run the world-?!"

All of a sudden every light, smoke beam, big screens and fire panel shut off and so did the microphones and backing track. Renee looked around in confusion as did everyone else. She looked back and even the technical producers were in panic. Then the ground started to shake and crack. Even security didn't know what to do. The audience all evacuated in screams and Dren appeared floating above Renee with a smirk looking as relaxed as ever.

"The cyniclons that's who!" He laughed.

"Dren!"

"Gotta say I'm loving the track, but you could do with a pointy-eared handsome feature. I didn't want Zoey to get too jealous but between you and me, I always thought you were prettier." He winked, just as a joke to piss her off. "-Ciao." And he blinked away. Renee locked her jaw and hurried backstage to transform.

 ** _Kiki_**

"Finally! We made it in. Man did that take forever, but now it's almost time to go so we should be quick." Said Kiki. They went around the tent looking at all the different monkeys. One monkey got really close to Haiti in his cage because she was holding a banana. "I think he wants your banana Haiti." Said Ms. Roseby putting her hands on her shoulders. "Shall we give it to Mr monkey?" She nodded shyly and peeled the banana before poking it through the cage. He began to eat and Haiti laughed. That's when the monkey suddenly threw the banana and started shaking the bars screaming as did the others. It scared the guests especially Haiti. "What's wrong with the animals?!" Toby screamed, all five kids ran into Ms. Roseby and Kiki's arms. The ground then shook and everyone in the tent evacuated. When they got outside they realized outside was even worse. The animals were trying the break out their cages and were screaming like lunatics; the elephants, the tigers and the seals the most. The ground was breaking as everyone ran out the exit with their kids. "Uh oh!" Kiki shouted. Bars from the roller coaster track started falling to the ground. Looking up she saw Tarb leaned back relaxed in a little hut near the corner of the zoo. "Twerp!" She growled. "Ms. Roseby, you go back to the house with the little monkeys and I'll catch you up later."

"But what about you?!" Cubby pouted.

"The kids are right, Kiki we _all_ need to head to safety!"

"Don't sweat it, you guys get yourself somewhere safe and I'll meet you later but right now I have unfinished business to take care of!" She sprinted off and Ms. Roseby held out her hand. "KIKI! KIKI BE CAREFUL! Come kids we need to get home!"

"Will big sister be okay?" Haiti frowned. It wasn't a surprise to Ms. Roseby that Kiki would deny help and play out that everything was under control, so she said- "She's got this." Then she quickly hurried the children out of the collapsing zoo.

 ** _Elliot... (DUN DUN DUN!)_**

Elliot was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets making his way to Zoey's school. He was only minutes away. The streets were a little too quiet for Tokyo so the loud buzz of his phone got his attention quickly. Stupidly his phone was turned off but as soon as he turned it on he saw 28 missed calls from Zoey. _'Shoot... I'm late. Her name will probably be called any minute now. I'll need to be quick.'_ Then all of a sudden a huge explosion blew a few blocks away. "What the-"Zoey called him again and as soon as he was about to press answer a sack was pulled over his head and was tied around his feet, making his phone fall on the pavement. He could hear simultaneous laughter behind him. He struggled to get out the sack and could feel himself being picked up by four hands. "Who are you?! Show yourself! Let me out!" He was taken away and his phone continued to ring on the floor.

 ** _Zoey_**

The names were called out one by one as each student went up to collect their certificates.

"Michael DubbSmith. Henry Dylans. Becky Dickens." The smug Becky#2 gave Zoey and Bella a smug smirk to both sides of the room and went up the get her certificate so Zoey and Bella just rolled their eyes. "Matthew Esterson. Dhaliela Efron. Bianca Franchesca-Prescott. Charlotte Flynn. Mimi Francis." The girls all smiled and clapped for Mimi who blushed and she went up to receive her certificate. She looked into the audience and was so happy to see her friends supporting her.

Zoey was still stood at the side with the phone to her ear and looking around. "Elliot this is my last voice mail. They're almost at H and luckily I'm the last of the H's, but if you don't get here in the next five minutes you're going to be too late! Just please... please pick up... I really need you here..." She gave up after 28 calls and took her seat.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"N-Nothing..." She kept looking at the door but did not see Elliot. "That's it, I'm going to go look for him." Megan held back her arm.

"What? But you're name is going to be called out any minute now, you can't leave!" She whispered.

"But-"

"I know you two made up and you want him here but it's too late now, besides you've got us." She smiled.

"Brady Gillis." Megan cringed hearing her ex's name. "Brenda Gwenn. Becky Hadid... Becky Hadid?" Everyone looked around for Becky#1, little did they know she had been arrested so Zoey tried not to make it obvious. "Okayy um, Ryder Higgins. Wyatt Harrison. (Mimi's ex) Sabastian Henrys. Zoey Hanson." Zoey smiled widely and Megan and Bella mini clapped for her as she went up to get her certificate. As she stepped up the stairs the light the lights were so bright she couldn't see the audience but could tell there were so many eyes on her, almost blinding. Elliot still wasn't here either. But It was still an overwhelming experience, so overwhelming that her ears were twitching making her press down her hat. She approached the principal and shook his hand and just when he was about to hand her the certificate... The ground shook. Everyone jumped from their seats looking around as the ceiling began to crumble and fall. One of the spotlights almost fell on the principal's head but Zoey pushed him out of the way. _'Really, now?! Are you kidding me?!'_

"Mimi look out!" Bella shouted. A ceiling fan almost fell on Mimi.

"Whoa Mimi are you okay?!" Megan rushed over to her while she rubbed her head from the impact.

"Millie! What if my mom and Millie are in trouble?! I have to make sure they're okay!" Mimi ran out of the hall and Megan raced after her. "Mimi wait!"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE BUILDING?!" The principal panicked.

"Zoey! Zoey! Predisite alert!" Mini mew said flying out of her sleeve.

"What is THAT thing?!"

"W-What thing? I don't see anything." Zoey scoffed playing dumb and hiding mini mew.

"That pink fuzzy thing with wings and I swear it just talked!"

"Mini mew is not a thing! You're a thing jerrrk!" Mini mew shouted but Zoey awkwardly hid him again.

"Principal Franklin just get behind that podium and tell these people to evacuate calmly!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" The principal did as Zoey said while she ran behind the big red curtains on the stage. "-Please everyone calmly approach the fire exit on your right."

Meanwhile Wesley sat at his computer clicking through and downloading every news frequency he could get hold of but there were just so many. Looking at ever screen his eyes widened. "Oh... My...God..." England was under attack, so was the rest of Europe, Australia, South Africa, Canada and pretty much all of the USA.

"The Eiffel tower has been taking over by strange creatures who are spawning into more versions of themselves and suffocating the whole of Paris!" Said the news lady of France-

"We don't know how but Big Ben has been destroyed along with 3/4 sectors of London! Queen Elizabeth is in great danger-!"

"The leaning tower of Pizza is leaning more than it's supposed to-!"

"Canada is suffering in 60 feet of snow and the only way to escape is by STC helicopters, pilots are running out of safety points to drop people off at as the snow is rising by the second-!"

"The whole of India has become a land of quicksand sucking people into an eternal abyss and strange creatures seem to be trying to eat peoplEEEAAHHH!" The reporter was then eaten by a predisite and the screen lost signal.

"Jay Z's private jet has just been spotted falling into the ocean! Help is being sent out but the signal was lost 4 minutes and 27 seconds ago-!" Wesley fell back on his chair rubbing his face. "They've been preparing for this for months... The predisites are taking over the world... The cyniclons are winning..." Suddenly a full loading bar popped on the screen saying: _RDA-DNA Results complete_

"Zoey's RDA results..."

 _'I need to find Elliot and tell him what's going on!'_ Zoey stopping her in her tracks was an indescribable predisite which tried to attack her. She ran on the wall before back flipping off it and fly kicking the predisite, destroying it. Mini mew then quickly swallowed the infuser. Then her power pendant glowed and Wesley's voice came out of it. She spoke into the power pendant as she ran around the empty backstage to see if Dren was hiding somewhere back there.

"Wesley where are all these predisites coming from and why is the building falling?!"

"Trust me it's worse outside. And it's not just your school the cyniclons are taking over the world as we speak! I need you to find the other girls."

"Are they okay?"

"I'm getting through to Renee and Corina but Bridget and Kiki's pendants have been harder to reach which means they are in great danger. My guesses are if they're still alive they won't be for long. Which is why you need to find them."

"What about Elliot? Is he with you?"

"No and I can't seem to reach him either, but I'm sure he's fine, you just focus on finding the others while I do everything I can and I'll figure out where Elliot is. Then we can talk about your results."

"My results?! But-" Then Wesley got disconnected. Just then her phone rang and it was her mom. "Mom! Stay where you are I'm coming home-"

"No honey don't come home do you hear me you do NOT come. There are a bunch of these creepy monster things outside if you step anywhere near here you'll get hurt!"

"Well where's dad?!"

"He went out to the supermarket thirty minutes ago and never came back."

"Dad..." Zoey whispered as her eyes watered. "I'll find him mom. Lock all the doors and windows and just hide in the cabinet in your room, DO NOT come out until those things are gone they might try to get in the house!" _'Wow I sound like Wesley.'_

"Okay but what are th-" Zoey hung up and finally saw a sign saying 'Exit' with an arrow sign pointing left. She took a turn and jump-scaringly... Mark was blocking her way.

"M-Mark?! How did you get here you're supposed to be in jail!" He did not move or blink. "Move out of my way you're being a total creep! I need to save my friends!"

"I can't let you do that Zoey..." He stepped forward like a ghost and his eyes glowed red as black smoke emitted from his body.

"What the..." Suddenly Mark started to laugh like a maniac and all of his teeth were fangs, and his eyes looked like demonic cat eyes. He reached out to grab Zoey but she dodged and kicked him. But it was like kicking a cloud because Mark just turned into black smoke. She stepped back and he blinked behind her getting her in a suffocating choke hold. She couldn't breathe. Her arms and legs squirmed about. "E... E _lliot..._ " Her face got paler.

"Shh... No no. There is no Elliot... Only Deep Blue."

"Deep _... Blueee...?_ " Her arm dropped, her legs stopped moving and her head dropped leaving him to smirk...

Deep Blue now had Zoey in his bare hands.

* * *

Ooooo what will he do to her?! Is Zoey dead? Is Zoey's dad dead? Could Chrys be dead by now? WHAT HAPPENED TO ELLIOT?! Are the other girls really safe fighting off alone and is Millie going to be safe? Will the cyniclons conquer the Earth? Sooo many questions I know, I'm actually pretty pissed off at _myself_ for leaving so many cliff hangers in one CH XP But do you know what I think? I think every single one of you reading this should **review** their theories for the next CH (Don't worry I'll reply but I won't spoil) I reallyyy wanna know what you think happened to Elliot and what Mar- I mean _Deep Blue_ will do with Zoey... Will he kill her? I mean, now is his perfect chance to. And are you happy to finally see Ms. Roseby in the story? Also if you haven't already I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to know what your favorite CH has been so far mine is probably still CH13 right now. Get excited for CH32 because it is going to be SOO AWESOMMEE I can't wait to post it to you all and I'm very sad to say...

 **Only 4CH's to go...** **D;**

See you in CH32! XD

* * *

Next time: The cyniclons are determined to attack team mew mew and hurt anyone and everyone they have ever loved. Who will be taken hostage by the cyniclons and who will die? Can the mew mews really save their planet and everyone in it... or will the cyniclons win?


	32. Chapter 32: Tokyo Falls

Disclaimer: I don't know why I always put this at the top, I guess it's just my trademark. Also a huge thanks to everyone for **12.2K views and 200 reviews!**

Fun fact: Did you know in episode 26 of MMP, the location of the episode and tower they were fighting is in a real place in Tokyo called Miro tower? It's very iconic, you've seen it before and probably knew about this already.

 **A/N: The term 'Blinked' means teleported. A further scene is inspired by Batman: A death in the family because I'm a Batman fan duh.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"M-Mark?! How did you get here you're supposed to be in jail!" He did not move or blink. "Move out of my way you're being a total creep! I need to save my friends!"

"I can't let you do that Zoey..." He stepped forward like a ghost and his eyes glowed red as black smoke emitted from his body. "What the..." Suddenly Mark started to laugh like a maniac and all of his teeth were fangs, and his eyes looked like demonic cat eyes. He reached out to grab Zoey but she dodged and kicked him. But it was like kicking a cloud because Mark just turned into black smoke. She stepped back and he blinked behind her getting her in a suffocating chokehold. She couldn't breathe. Her arms and legs squirmed about. "E... Elliot..." Her face got paler.

"Shh... No no. There is no Elliot... Only Deep Blue."

"Deep... Blueee...?" Her arm dropped, her legs stopped moving and her head dropped leaving him to smirk...

Deep Blue now had Zoey in his bare hands.

* * *

Chapter 32: Tokyo Falls

Everything at first was... Black. Zoey's eyes slowly fluttered open as she lied on the cold hard floor. Red flashes took over her vision and the sound of a wailing alarm. It took several blinks for her focus to match together, and the first thing she saw was a wall of collapsed bricks and rubble, blocking the way she came from before 'Mark' knocked her out. She grunted as she slowly lifted up, still wobbling and holding her head steady.

"...Megan? ...Mimi? ...Bella?" She moaned, "What... What happened?" Her hand froze on her ad once her memory came back. Remembering what Mark had told her. _**'Mark is Deep Blue.'**_ She released a long breath and closed her eyes, not wanting to believe it was him all along, the last person she would have ever thought of.

"No, I can mope about this later, right now I need to get out of here and help my friends. And find Elliot. AND go home!" She faced the exit door in front of her until the ground shook again, causing her to fall on her butt and watch rubble and bricks from the ceiling fall and block her last exit. _'Great. Trapped.'_ Looking in every direction she finally spotted a ceiling vent above her head. _'It'll do!' And like the cat she was she_ pounced up to crawl into the vent as an exit.

 _ **Moments before...**_

Zoey's mom was crouched in a ball, hidden in the cabinet in her room just like Zoey said. She held the back of her head so her elbows were touching in front of her eyes, trying to block out the siren-screams of the predisites tearing apart the outside city. They sounded like foxes. She couldn't stop thinking about her precious Zoey, hoping that she was okay out there in that world full of freaks and monsters. But the movements of the ground, the sounds of breaking, smashing and screaming was unbearable.

Suddenly everything went still and all sounds stopped. Zoey's mom peeked one eye open, and slowly lowered her arms from her head. She waited a few seconds just in case, before silently creeping out of the cabinet. On her way to the stairs she picked up her baseball bat and held it high, ready to swing in case anything jumped out at her.

Having crept down the stairs there was _still_ no noise, and taking a look around there was nothing strange going on in the house. Weird... Just utter silence. She didn't understand, how can all the ruckus just... stop all of a sudden? She carefully put down the bat when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and slowly tiptoed to the front door... Slowly... Slowly... Slowly... Peeking one eye shut she looked through the spy hole of the door for a few seconds...

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

The door exploded, throwing her back and slamming her back against the wall at the end of the hallway. She fell to the floor while predisites invaded her home, flying in and spreading to every corner. They looked like giant killer bats, with eyes for teeth and tentacles for ears/waving out of their mouths. A tall pointy eared figure stood at the door. Zoey's mom used what little energy she had to squint her eyes and see who he was. Sardon looked back and her, and without saying anything, left.

 _ **Megan and Mimi**_

"Mimi! Mimi slow... down a... sec! Megan panted slacking behind Mimi, who had just run all the way from school to the hospital. "Look I know you're scared for your mom and baby sister but we just ran nine whole blocks to get here and I'm running out of lung space." Megan caught her breath for a few seconds while Mimi observed the exterior of the hospital, fortunately the building was all in one piece, only a few windows were broken. "You see? They're fine, hospitals are designed to stand through even the apocalypse." She rested a hand on Mimi's shoulder before a loud screech startled them both and when they looked up a predisite smashed its way out one of the windows, then flew away. Mimi ran straight inside and Megan followed after sighing. "More running. Fantastic."

Nobody was behind the reception- in fact all doctors were pacing around protecting documents and nurses were hurrying the remaining patients to safety to the ground floor (underneath them), which must be an emergency floor. The hospital flashed red along with the alarm pulsing. "Security put this hospital on emergency lock down mode immediately!"

"On it doctor!"

"That's got to be good news, right?" Megan asked over-hearing a doctor and head of security. Mimi grabbed a clipboard from the reception, read it and threw it back on the desk. "Room 216, floor 3! Hurry Megan let's go!"

"Mimi I can't... I can't run any... anymore..."

"Fine." Mimi huffed, she took a nearby abandoned wheelchair and without hesitation seated Megan in the wheel chair. "We'll _ride_."

"What's that thing? Oh God... AHHHH!" A nurse screamed. They both turned around to the entrance and a predisite ripped right through the wall, and whilst everyone screamed away the predisite instantly dashed in the direction of Megan and Mimi. "Uh...Why does it look like that thing is coming towards _us._ " Megan asked in denial. Three seconds later it sped up, destroying anything in its way. "Go, GO, GO!" Megan screamed slapping Mimi's hand. Mimi pushed the chair running as fast as she could and the only thing up ahead was an open elevator. "Yes!" Megan smiled.

 _"THIS ELEVATOR IS NOW CLOSING."_

"No!" She frowned. Mimi turned around and the predisite was mere feet away. "Megan it's gaining on us and the door is about to close- We're not gonna make it!" Mimi replied. Megan yanked off her shoe and took in a breath before throwing it at the button beside the elevator.

 _"ELEVATOR, NOW OPENING."_ As soon as they rolled into the elevator Megan and Mimi pressed the door-closing button a hundred times in a panic, but the predisite was sprinting towards them like a bull. "C'mon, close close CLOSE you stupid thing CLOSE!" Megan sweated.

 _"DOORS CLOSING."_

"MEGAN IT'S GETTING CLOSER! AHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison. As it dashed closer and closer the doors shut just in the nick of time, but the predisites claw was still able to make it in, and the doors snapped it off. "Gross!" Megan cringed watching it's hand squirm goo on the floor. _"HOSPITAL LOCKDOWN MODE WILL BE ACTIVATED IN FIVE MINUTES."_ The two looked at each other, smiled and high fived nevertheless.

"Third floor. This is it." Mimi nodded. Once the doors opened the girls heard a yelp from one of the rooms, room 216 to be precise. "Mom!" Mimi barged into the room to see Millie, Mimi's mom and a doctor on the left side of the room and a predisite on the right. Millie was still asleep in a breathing container for premature babies and both her mother and the doctor were guarding her against the monster. "Back away creature!" The doctor threatened. The predisite roared and threw him over its head. "D-Don't come near us!"

"Mom!"

"Mimi?" The second she was distracted the predisite slapped her body aside and she had a claw mark on her face. It crept up on Millie slowly until Mimi blocked it's way "If you want to hurt my baby sister then you have to go through me first!" It was getting ready to claw Mimi's face off, but suddenly the doctor jumped on the predisites back and injected it in the back with an orange and green-looking fluid. The predisites body bubbled up as it screeched in pain and eventually was destroyed. "Whoa! What was that stuff doc?!" Megan gasped.

"Just an old failed mutant experiment my co-worker and I developed last year."

 _"HOSPITAL LOCK DOWN MODE WILL BE ACTIVATED IN ONE MINUTE."_

"Quickly! We need to evacuate to the (under)ground floor where it's safe before the hospital is locked down. Once it is, all door, elevators and exits will be blocked!"

"Then let's hurry!" Mimi shouted. The doctor and Zoey's mother rolled the container Millie was asleep in and bought it into the elevator with them. And luckily for them all, they made it the ground floor just in time.

 _ **Zoey**_

Zoey tore through her neighborhood calling out for her parents. Every car had been abandoned, the sky had turned red, towers were falling from afar and the cracks in the ground would be like falling into an endless abyss. (Zoey was careful to jump over them.) _'The cyniclons_ _ **will**_ _pay for this... I promise.'_

"Mom?! Dad?! Mo-" She paused at the door frame of her house, that looked like it had been struck by lightning. There was no more floor, only a pool of broken furniture and smashed glass, despite no one being in sight. She placed her hand on the wall before slowly entering the house. The first thing she stepped on being a frame of their family portrait. Zoey carefully walked around the mess making aggravating glass breaking sounds."Mom...?" She entered the living room and looked around the mess, and covered her mouth in hopes it would hold back tears. As she looked around she suddenly heard a sharp loud squeal, and when she whipped her head around a predisite was flying **full speed** towards her. "AHHHHHHHH!-" Falling on her butt Zoey blocked her eyes with her arm only to hear a loud **SLASH!** overpower the sounds of the predisite. She slowly uncovered her eyes, and there he was. **The Blue Knight** ,standing protectively in front of her with his sword in a firm grip and the smoke from the predisite scarfed around it. Zoey had to blink twice to realize what was going on. The Blue Knight looked over his shoulder and Zoey's eyes widened when they made eye contact. He turned around and held out his hand to help her stand, and she took it but couldn't help staring in confusion. "Are you harmed?" He asked. "H-huh?" Zoey blinked. They stared at each other in silence, and Zoey looked into his eyes deeply. "Where did you come from..? Who are you _really_..? I don't understand-"

"I'm here to serve you in protecting you with my life. That's all that matters."

"Well I'm fine but the others and Elliot may not be, which is why we-!"

"You are the only one I am sworn to protect. My life is yours."

"What about Elliot?! He could be in serious danger, you have to help him... **We** have to help him! I can't do this without help!"

"I am unable to do that. I'm afraid I won't be here much longer."

"W-What..." Zoey looked at his hands, that were partially transparent. He leaned to her ear and whispered; "Love is our energy. Without it we are powerless. You love and are loved in return, and that love makes you strong... Zoey." (MMP EP.26 REF xP) "But..." After backing away he allowed Zoey to give him one last glance, then he disappeared. "H-hey! Wait! Come back!" She called out. "I can't do this alone..." Interrupting was a slight noise from the kitchen. Hurrying in that direction Zoey spotted a hand sticking out from the wreckage, along with a moan. Immediately she removed every heavy wood panel, finally freeing her mom. She was covered in dust and had a bruise on her face. "Oh my gosh mom are you okay?! What happened?!"

"Zoey? I-I thought it was over... But those monsters flew in destroyed our home. I don't know what they were."

"They were predisites. Evil creatures that have been created and sent by the cyniclons to kill us all. Go back upstairs and this time don't leave your cabinet no matter what. In the mean time I'll find dad and the others."

"What are you talking about Zoey? There's nothing you could possibly do to stop this, you're just a teenager. And whose the others? And where have these 'pred-i-sites' come from?"

"I'll explain later but I promise you I'll bring dad back here safely and this will all be over." Immediately she ran back outside, "Zoey wait! Be careful!" her mom called out from behind. "I hope you make it out okay, my little strawberry..."

 _ **Bridget**_

For a library, things sure have been loud. Bridget was hidden behind the counter alone since everybody had left through the fire exit screaming. Kissing her pendant she whispered; "Power pendant, metamorphosis!" A small light popped and Bridget was transformed. Before she had time to do anything Sardon used his tempest strike to explode the counter leaving Bridget totally exposed. He struck again at her but she ducked and rolled, evading the strike. Sardon continued to shoot at her while she ran to the other side of the library, and every time he missed he accidently shot one of his own predisites. Eventually she lost Sardon by hiding behind one of the many bookshelves and staying hidden while Sardon kept destroying things. "You can run, but cannot hide you metalling mew mew." He stated calmly destroying a shelf of books. "Not the self-help section too!" She whispered. Sardon pretty much destroyed all of his own predisites in the time Bridget had been hiding so in curiosity to Sardon's location, she crouched up, fairly squatting, and pulled apart two books on the shelf she was hiding behind, allowing her to peek through the gap. But Sardon was walking through the isle opposite, and when he turned his eyes caught hers in a second!

She used the castanets to shoot through the gap before he dodged the attack, her eyes widened and she ducked just in time before Sardon tempest struck the entire shelf to bits. Boy did he have her in his sight now. Bridget ran past many bookshelves but Sardon's rapid aims were always just a little behind her, missing her each time and blowing up cases of books instead. Eventually Bridget was too slow because Sardon shot her in the back. Her scream was loud as she fell to the floor, but when he went over to her last seen position he was left confused because she disappeared. "Where did she-" He could hear a slow creak and when he looked up the tall heavy bookshelves were falling down like domino's. Bridget must have pushed one to get them _all_ tumbling down. Sardon ran away but the last one collapsed on top of him creating a loud BOOF! When the smoke cleared up Sardon was trapped underneath. "Get me out of this at once!" He demanded. He turned to his left to see his stormy fan centimeters away from his hand, but when he tried to reach for it Bridget's green boot kicked it away.

"Combat castanets!" Bridget held out her weapons in a glowing light. "Deep sea serge attack!" She attacked Sardon unconscious, "That was not very nice at all, was it?" and dusted her hands while de-transforming. "Time to tell the girls," Then exited the library immediately, but moments after Sardon's eyes opened again.

 _ **Kiki**_

Tarb laughed hysterically clapping his hands whilst watching the amusement park collapse from a high up roller coaster terminal that controlled the tallest, fastest and longest ride, but the roller coaster was turned off. Tarb bent the microphone on the control panel to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemaaaan!" He cheered on the park speaker. "I'm afraid we're having some _teckical_ difficulties, (misspelled on purpose) but please remain calm folks! ...Hell what am I saying? Scream to the top of ya' lung hahaha! Welcome to Tarb's fun house! (No mew mews allowed.)"

"Think again dweeb!" Tarb froze and turned to see Kiki standing there, a very angry monkey indeed. "Hey, I said no mew mews allowed! No access for you!"

"I'm here to kick you into next week you weird no good alien freak!"

"Oh? Then I guess I'll hang onto this button that I can use to blow up the entire zoo with just _one_ push." Tarb held up a small controller with a red button on it and Kiki gasped. "Gimme it!"

"Hey!" Kiki tugged on his arm and the two wrestled over the remote for minutes. They moved around, both still pulling the remote and Tarb was over Kiki on the control panel.

"Just give it to me!"

"No-owee you're BITING!"

Kiki placed her palm of Tarb's face and pushed it to get him away but Tarb pushed back making Kiki's back pushed a lever. The two didn't take notice and continued to wrestle. The lever was what was used to activate the rollercoaster, so lights lit up and the roller coaster started. "Get... off... me!" Kiki kicked Tarb forcefully off of her, and he fell in a roller coaster carriage which was moving up the rails slowly. After rubbing his head from the bang he laughed and held his fist up high. "I still got the remote banana breath! Catcha' on the next ride HAHA!"

"Oh no ya don't! Power pendant, metamorphosis!" After transforming, Kiki pounced her way up the ladder and caught up to Tarb. "It's a long way down twerp, so if you don't gimme that button _I'm_ gonna give _you_ a concussion!"

"Okay okay fine... PSYCH!" Tarb pulled out his nun chucks and threw it at Kiki but she dodged, however the nun chucks hit the control panel, and the machine began to spark along with the roller coaster. The roller coaster paused at the very top of the ride. Kiki and Tarb froze and said "Uh oh." The coaster went down as fast as a train until the wheels popped off and the bottom of it went on fire. "Give it you lil brat!" Kiki said kicking Tarb. "No you give it!" He said punching back while they were on the loop-de-loop. The bars on the ladder started dropping off and some of the rollercoaster carriages disconnected before falling overboard. "How can I give it if you're the one holding it!" They continued to fight on the broken, and on fire, rollercoaster. "Fine, you want it so bad?" Tarb asked. He threw the button overboard and Kiki gasped looking over to watch it fall. Then Tarb pushed Kiki's back. "Catch! Muhaha!" Tarb blinked away as Kiki screamed falling to her death. When she was about 40ft from the ground a hairy hand grabbed hers, and when she looked up the monkeys had formed a chain on a nearby sign pole to rescue her and take her to safety.

"Monkeys?! Thanks a bunch, I'm gonna make that dweeb pay, promise!"

"Ooo ooo ooo ooo ahh ahh!"

 _ **Zoey**_

 _'The supermarket the supermarket the supermarket... There!'_ After a block of running Zoey found herself outside the closest supermarket which was deserted by the looks of it. She headed in and of course nobody was in there... Nobody alive at least. The sight of the security guard next to her lying dead in a pool of his own blood made her cringe. ' _The cyniclons are so going to pay for this'._ She stepped carefully around the scattered corpses of the dead employees before she heard a girly scream in isle 13.

"Hey! _***SMACK***_ Get away you hot dog breathed monster!"

"Dad!" Zoey ran to the noise and saw her dad standing on a shelf with a chair tight in his grip, whacking off each of the predisites that were trying to climb to the top. "Shoo! Shoo! Get away!" He turned to his right to see his daughter beside him, helping him by kicking them off. "Zoey?!How did you get here, it's not safe." Zoey helped knock out every predisite in that tried to climb up. "It doesn't matter, mom needs you back at home, come on!" Before he could protest Zoey pulled him away. Back at the house: "Bonnie? Honey?" Zoey's dad called out, as he and Zoey carefully climbed under the three boards of wood hammered to the door frame. Her mom must have put them there for protection. "Where's your mother Zoey?"

"Howard?" They both looked up to see Zoey's mom standing at the top of the stairs holding her baseball bat which she immediately threw to the side. "Oh darling!" She wasted no time running into her husband's arms and giving him a big hug. Zoey's mom almost cried tears of joy which warmed Zoey's heart as she breathed out, followed by a relieved smile.

"Zoey you found your father! But how? Oh, who cares! I'm so proud of you. But please, don't go back out there. Those creatures could come back." She looked at her husband and laughed. "I'm just so happy that the three of us are safe and here together! You, me and-"

Bonnie and Howard both turned around to realize Zoey had disappeared "-Zoey..."

* * *

"Zoey!" Zoey looked up ahead and saw Corina further up the road, running towards her. "Corina!" She shouted excitedly. The two met in the center, only for Corina to place her hand on her knees gasping for air. "It's... times like this... I wish _**I**_ were the one with... cat powers..."

"Corina, have you seen the others?"

"Zoey over here!" They both looked back to see Bridget and Kiki running to them waving a hand in the air. "Bridget! Kiki!" Zoey called out. Just then Renee could be seen swinging from two trees and landing a perfect flip between the girls, followed by a hair flip of course. Corina immediately recovered and her eyes were replaced with throbbing hearts. _'She's just too darn cool!'_ She thought. "Yay! We're all back together again! Everyone say hip hip hooray!" Kiki cheered. Everyone said hip hip hooray aside from Zoey and Renee who avoided eye contact because of what went down between them at the brunch cafe. "And check it out, no predisites!" She added pumping her fists in the air. The floor lightly rumbled and over a far hill the girls could see an army of predisites on their way over. Kiki's arms froze. "Well that didn't last long."

"Zoey? Zoey do you read me?" Zoey pulled her flashing power pendant from her pocket, where Wesley's intercom voice came from, the girls all looked down at it. Zoey held the pendant to her mouth. "We hear you loud and clear Wes."

"You and the girls need to get over to the cafe urgently, this isn't a drill this is the real deal your final battle begins _today_. I have some gear for you all to try out but I need you here ASAP. There are predisites closing in on the cafe!"

"Say no more Wesley, we'll be there pronto. Alright girls we have no time to waste if we want to take down the cyniclons _and_ find Elliot we need to find them." Zoey said.

"But don't the cyniclons live on an anonymous planet? We'll never find them, the only way there is to teleport and only the aliens can do that." Corina replied.

"Which is why we need to meet Wesley. To the cafe!" Zoey pointed over the sound of the predisite army marching closer. "And fast!"

Whilst the girls were running they each latched onto their power pendants. Zoey in the center, Corina to her right, Bridget to her left, Kiki beside Bridget and Renee besides Corina. They all looked at each other with a daring smile and a nod, and in unison shouted:

 **"POWER PENDANT, METAMORPHOSIS!"**

 _ **Elliot**_

 _(Dun Dun DUNNN!)_

Elliot slowly opened his eyes, followed by a low grunt. His blurry vision took a few seconds to adjust and notice the steel cuffs tightened around his ankles. He painfully lifted his head and realized his wrists were chained up too, widening his eyes. Like anyone would in this situation he struggled, knowing he couldn't break free anyway.

"It's steel made by the cyniclons. Impossible to break." Elliot looked forward and saw a tall shadowy figure lurking in front of a bright frame of light coming out of the huge doors behind. The doors slowly closed as Elliot squinted his eyes and blinked twice. When his eyes opened the figure was gone. "Come out! Show yourself!"

"Who says I hid?" The figure blinked in front of him allowing Elliot to look up and scowl.

"Deep Blue..." He grunted. "Where's Zoey!" Deep Blue folded his arms behind his back and walked past Elliot to admire the view of the city crumbling behind a long wall of windows. Since Elliot couldn't turn around he took this moment to take in his surroundings. The room was huge and circular, nothing but a tall double door far ahead and a hallway on the west side, leading to another door. He wondered what could be in there. "Taking in your surroundings. Good. It shall be the last thing you see." Elliot looked over his shoulder. "See that's what I like about you Grant. You're so tactical, so careful. Which is why I have been keeping my eye on you."

"Look, I know why your doing this. I know about what happened to your home planet. Families were killed, _friends_ were killed. But it isn't any higher to bring that upon innocent people who had nothing to do with it. It doesn't have to be this way deep blue."

"This is our home! OURS! Everything was perfect until you stole it from us! You polluted it with your selfish lifestyles and your technology. "Just how do you expect them to defend their planet when they can't even defend it _without_ us aliens? The vanity of humans was going to destroy the globe anyway, and we can't allow that to happen."

"You aliens ruined it all by yourself centuries ago, you can't possibly blame millions of good hearted people and children for your mistakes."

"When I'm done with this repulsive place you'll see it burn... Everyone will see it burn..." Deep Blue unlocked his fist and a flame hovered over his hand. Elliot stared at it wide eyed remembering what happened to his parents, so he quickly looked away. "Of course, you would know a lot about 'burning' wouldn't you? The burning taste of smoke, hugging your flaming lungs. Witnessing those you love most suffer while you watch, helplessly... As their life comes to an end." Deep Blue crouched close to Elliot and forced him to watch the flame molded into the house the Grant's died in, and Elliot parents burning inside. "Oh how it would be a shame if this were to happen to your precious pathetic little girls." The flame then molded into Zoey burning instead of his parents." He closed back his fist and Elliot breathed heavily in anger. "You stay away from Zoey." He whispered. Deep Blue nodded his head no along with a grin. "Why kidnap me?" Elliot asked, "What do I have that you want?"

"Zoey's heart of course. You're the one she 'loves'." He cringed when saying the word **love.** "I know you called the police on Mark."

"You're just lucky I didn't tell her Mark was the Blue Knight and **yes** , I know who he really is... Wait, how do you know I called the police on Mark? And why do you even care?" Deep Blue molded himself into Mark for only seconds before turning back to normal, and Elliot's eyes widened in horror.

"No. No, that's impossible, you're lying. Mark is the Blue Knight there's no way you could be him."

"I am three people. One soul split into three beings. Mark was a dummy, there was no such thing. I created him to watch and distract Zoey that was all."

"I can't believe you. I didn't like Mark but deep down he had a real heart for Zoey. I know he's in there somewhere. Mark? If you can hear me stop this now! You love Zoey, don't make this mistake!" Deep Blue's cringed in pain for a few seconds.

"He is in the past now, but enough about him. I cannot wait for my warriors to return to me with the lives of countless in their hands. But nevertheless, they're going to be busy for... Quite a while. " Deep Blue picked up a cyniclon steel crowbar while walking back to Elliot. Elliot scowled at him as he slapped it against his hand playfully in front of him. "Which gives me plenty of time to have my fun." Deep Blue smirked and held the crowbar high.

They're two shadows were printed on the wall, mirroring Deep Blue beating Elliot.

 _ **Cafe**_

The girls made their journey to the cafe after receiving Wesley's telecom, and just like he said, predisites were about 1/4 of a mile away from the building, so the girls headed in quickly and immediately spotted Wesley barricading the windows. "Thank goodness you girls are here, we have to hurry."

"Hurry to where? And where is Chrys?" Zoey asked, "Shouldn't you be watching her?"

"Yeah she could be in real danger." Corina added.

"I was with Chrys when the invasion started, she is perfectly safe and sound in her office." The girls released a breath in relief before the predisites were heard stomping recklessly through the cafe entrance just outside. "They're getting in!" Bridget panicked right before one of them burst their claw through the wall. "Quickly, to the lab!" Wesley led everyone to the lab in the basement and then Wesley then closed the door behind them, but they could hear that upstairs was being completely destroyed. "They're upstairs Wesley!" Zoey shouted, "They'll come down here next!" Wesley tiptoed to a clock on the wall, and lifted it's face to reveal a secret red button. Once he pressed the button a metallic gate blocked all exits and entrances in the room.

 _LABROTORY EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN SYSTEM: ENGAGED_

"Whoaaa that's cool!" Kiki gasped admiringly before Wesley dusted his hands. "There. There's no way they can break through that, we're safe."

"So," Zoey began with, "why did you need us here Wes? We should be out there fighting aliens, right?" Wesley placed his fist under his chin and pinched it a little, along with furrowing his eyebrows in thought and staring at Corina's inner thighs. Corina blushed and tried to cover them with her hands. "W-Wesley stop checking me out! It feels weird!"

"Hmm... Just as I thought, your skin is too exposed."

"Huh?" Wesley walked past the girls, "I knew this battle was going to be a big one, which is why I ensured we wouldn't fight unprepared." And he stopped in front of a wall which was pitch black and shadowy, because there were no lights in that whole section of the room. "Perhaps it's time for a change of attire." He snapped his fingers and lights turned on, revealing a whole other half of the lab nobody had known about, presenting five human-sized container cases, each containing a new outfit for the girls.

 **A/N: Fanfiction isn't letting me put a link for the image of the costumes, unfortunately, So if you want to see what the new costumes look like PM me.**

"Whoaaaa!" Everyone glanced. They each ran over excitedly to their containers and pressed against the glass. They all had the same design and primary color, however each had a different secondary. The costumes looked futuristic and extremely armored up, along with less revealing. "These are so cool Wes. I can't believe you built these all by yourself." Zoey smiled.

"Can we try them on?" Renee asked.

Wesley bowed a little, "By all means." The girls all ran into a closet of scienc-y stuff in the corner of the lab and quickly changed. When they returned they felt fresh and powerful in the new costumes they were breaking in. Zoey's was black and pink, Corina's was black and blue, Bridgets was black and Green and Renee's was black and purple. Kiki's however, was a bit different. Because of her smaller size her new costume was of course scaled down and did not have the breast room or curves on it. "Zoey, I implanted super bouncy platforms using custom springs in you're shoes for advanced flexibility and high jumping capability."

"Ooo, bouncy." Zoey laughed while jumping. "So what does _my_ one do?" Corina asked. "Corina I calved two splits in your back to allow space for your wings, and gave your four special jet pack holes that release ignition whenever you sprout your wings."

"And mine?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget your legs are able to lock together and create a mermaid tail, and your outfit will stay perfectly accessible against water."

"Ooo, ooo! What does my one do?" Kiki bounced . "Kiki your gloves have super sticky suction cup-like grip, and you can shoot vines out of them, allowing you to use any ceiling or object around you as you're personal monkey bar. And Renee your costume allows you to run extra fast alooong with..." Wesley tucked an ear piece around Renee's ear, and when he tapped the little button on it the ear piece it transformed into special shades that covered only one eye, allowing her to see x-ray and thermal vision. "Wolf hunting vision." **(Basically Batman's detective vision :3)**

"Sweet."

"Wait where are our power pendants?" Zoey asked, noticing the chokers that held their power pendants were gone. "You all have a heavily guarded compartment in your arm, your power pendants should be in there." Wesley explained. Suddenly mini mew flew out of the compartment in Zoey's other arm. "Prrr!"

"Mini mew? Where have you BEEN all this time?" Zoey asked. "Mini mew was napping, prrr! Reboot successful!"

"It's the end of the world and you decide to take a _nap_?!" Corina asked. Mini mew scanned the girls briefly and realized that everyones outfits had changed. "Not fair, mini mew wants armor upgrade too, prrr!"

"Uhh..." Wesley said in thought. He turned around and headed to a table, and used a soldering iron to create two small shields of metal,and a little cape stuck in between them. He held them up in front of mini mew and fitted them gently to his shoulders. "There you go R2000, two shoulder armor plates for battle, and a cute little red cape for style."

"Mini mew loves it, mini mew loves it!"

"Looks like prom dress fittings are gonna have to wait." Renee said looking at one of Wesley's computer screens. Everyone looked as well and noticed a female Tokyo news reporter streaming live.

"-Aren't sure of what these creatures are or where they come from. Sources say they have been spotted all throughout- what the-? What's that up there? Up there! Camera guy, get the shot!" Up in the red sky the darkening clouds opened allowing thunder to zap the streets rapidly. "Okay viewers it seems Tokyo is experiencing some rather bizarre weather spans right now, our mayor advises the citizens to- Oh who cares I quit! RUNNN! AHHHH!" And the camera cut off.

"That doesn't sound good." Corina said.

"Right, let's get a move on." Said Renee.

"But how will we leave?" Bridget asked. "The lab has been locked down completely." Wesley pushed another red button hidden underneath one of his desks and a secret tunnel opened up in the wall. "Seriously, how may secret buttons does this room HAVE?"

"Whoa check it out, this tunnel is a slide! Coooool!"

"It's an emergency tunnel, our last and most secret exit in the cafe. It will take you outside out to the back of the park, away from the predisites, meanwhile I'll be here to guide you and send distress signals throughout the city. My telecom is programmed into each of your ear pieces, so you should be fine. Good luck girls, I have great faith in you and wish the best."

"Thanks for everything Wesley, we'll be back before you know it." Renee smiled before sliding down the tunnel. "Hey no fair **I** wanted to go down the slide first! Tally-hoooo!" Kiki howled as she slid down before canon-balling into the slide. "Whoa I'm doing the loop de-looooooop!" Bridget gave Wesley a small hug and smiled. "Thank you sincerely for everything Wesley, we will win this battle, I know it." Wesley smiled back before Bridget went down.

"You know, I always knew this day would come... but I never actually expected it to happen." Corina smiled. "I never thought I'd become friends with a bunch of losers like you guys, but now we're fighting aliens together so I guess I'm stuck with you. Thanks Wesley." Corina said before going down as well.

"I'll... take that as a compliment?" Said Wesley.

"You might want to get back in you're new little bed buddy, it's going to be a bumpy journey." Mini mew prrr'ed before flying back into Zoey's upper arm compartment. Just as she took a step forward Wesley placed his hand on her shoulder. "Zoey? About the results... for, you know... whether you are going to remain a cat forever or not..."

"Oh right. I completely forgot about that."

"Listen, I have the results on this computer. If... you want to find out now I-"

"It's okay Wes. That can wait. We still haven't found Elliot, _you're brother_ and well... the love of my love _._ " She laughed."Why don't we save the world first, _then_ we can worry about how often I'll have to shave my whiskers." Wesley laughed and then nodded. Zoey gave him an emotional hugging, aware that it could possibly be their last.

He sat at his desk and put on his headphones, rapidly typing while Zoey tucked one foot into the slide and leaned her hand on the wall. She turned around at Wesley once more. "And Wesley?" He turned back at her and she smiled. "Thanks for everything over the past two years. For being such a gentleman to me since my first day, for being so supportive with Elliot and I, and for keeping the gang under control. I promise we will not let you down. We'll find Elliot and return to a new and peaceful world, where you and Chrys can live happily.

Wesley smiled back. "This certainly has been a long road. It has been a pleasure to work with you Zoey Hanson. Mew mew power- mew mew grace, right?"

She giggled in return along with a wave, "Mew mew power in your face." Wesley winked at her before she zipped down the slide. Wesley looked back at his computer and clicked his knuckles.

"Gametime."

* * *

Deep Blue stood before Elliot with a proud satanic grin slapped on his face, while Elliot's blood dripped on the ground as he panted for air. His arms were covered with open wounds and he had a black eye, and the crowbar had been thrown to the side with blood painting the tip.

"How does it feel? Possibly sucking down that last breath knowing that Tokyo is doing the same. How does it feel to know you've failed your own city?" All Elliot could do in response was a cough, spilling a little blood on the floor. "That was RHETORICAL!" Deep Blue shouted with a kick to Elliot's stomach. Elliot moaned in pain and Deep Blue tucked a hand behind his long pointy ear. "I didn't catch that. Speak up?" He leaned in close to Elliot's face, awaiting his next words. Elliot stared back at him, scowling, and in response...

Elliot spat **blood** in his face.

"You can beat me, you can talk til' you're mouth falls off, but they _will_ find you, and they _will_ take you down. " Deep Blue stepped back and high kicked him up his chin, then allowed him to hiss in pain while he wiped the blood off. "I think... it's about time..." Deep Blue pulled out his sword, "...To finish you off." Elliot squinted his eye shut tight as Deep Blue held his sword high ready to behead him...

And...

"Master!" He stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Sardon barging through the tall doors with Tarb beside him. They noticed Elliot chained up and then kneeled on the floor to bow to their leader. "My apologies for the interruption. It's the mew mews, it seems we couldn't hold them off and they are on their way."

"What?" Deep Blue put the sword back on his back which relieved Elliot. "How can that, I need more time."

 _'More time? For what..?'_ Elliot thought.

"Where is Dren?" Deep Blue asked. Tarb shrugged on the behalf of everybody which made Deep Blue mad. "I'll deal with him later. Sardon, come with me. Shrimp, watch pretty face." Elliot watched Sardon follow Deep Blue into the door in the hallway Elliot saw earlier.

"Pshk, _'shrimp'._ I ain't no shrimp, why do I always get stuck with the lame jobs." Tarb mumbled as she stomped over to Elliot. He then Tarb took a seat beside Elliot and crossed his legs. "This always happens! Dren gets to gallivant around the city doing God knows what and he doesn't even get into trouble! Sardon gets to help the boss in that room over there and what do I do? Play look out for some chained up dead guy."

"Doesn't sound fair."

"Ahh!" Tarb jumped. "You're not dead!"

"Not yet at least."

"Ghee you look like crap! Just wait 'til the boss comes back, you're gonna be done-zo. Capute. Finito. Fish salad. Chicken fiesta, taco-"

"Okay now you're just naming foods." _'Doesn't he ever shut up?'_ "Hey," Elliot said leaning to the side, "you know, it's really not fair that they treat you this way. And it's definitely not fair that Dren gets to disobey orders by doing what he pleases, while you have to sit here kissing that idiots backside."

"Finally, _someone_ who gets it! It's totally non-right-"

"-Non right isn't a word."

"-That Dren always gets away with being a jerk face!"

"Which is _why_ you should tell me what those two are working on behind that door over then so I can help you."

"I see what you're trying to do, and you're not gonna trick me! I'm never going to tell you about the top secret addition to the team Deep Blue is building!"

 _'Addition to the team?'_ Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What do you mean by addition?"

"Lalaaaa not listening!"

Elliot leaned away "You do realize at the end of all this: Deep Blue, Sardon and Dren are going to take credit for ruling Tokyo and _you're_ going to be the little wagon that they string along calling a kid, right? They're never going to treat you like you matter. And you'll have to watch little Kiki die right in front of you."

"Kiki?"

"Yep. Your designed to hate all humans and mew mews but you know deep down you care about Kiki, you know that she was you're first real _friend._ "

"I-I don't have any friends! Stop it!" Tarb slapped Elliot around the face. "I'm never going to help you, stop getting into my head!"

* * *

A circle of fake grass behind the cafe opened in the greenery and the girls were shooting out of the slide one by one, Renee then Kiki then Bridget then Corina and lastly, Zoey. Zoey stood up dusting herself off and clapped her hands once. "Good, we're all here."

"Has anyone seen Bridget?" Corina asked. She looked underneath her butt and saw Bridget squashed to the ground. "Oh how kind of you, thanks for breaking my fall Bridge." Corina stood up smiling and patted Bridget's head playfully. "No... p-problem..." They all looked back and saw the predisites entering the cafe forcefully and wrecking the building to bits. "Oh I hope Wesley will be okay down there." Bridget whimpered.

"He'll be fine, let's move." Renee replied. The girls exited the park and ran through the empty street. "Um... Guys?" Corina asked gazing up ahead wide-eyed. The rest of the girls copied in shock. "We've got company." A predisite stomped in front of them and roared. "No problemo girls, we can take it! Goowey gum drop!"

"-Kiki wait!" Bridget called out. Kiki ran towards the predisite and fired a gum drop but it easily dodged. "Ooooo... awkward." said Kiki. The predisite roared in Kiki's face making her lean back, "Poo-wey, you have flesh breath!"

"Like my new little playmate ladies?" The girls looked up and Dren blinked hovering over the monster, with folded arms and a grin. "Stop this now Dren! It's gone too far!" Zoey shouted.

"I like you my little kitty cat, but taking over the world comes first. It's nothing personal, just business... Now ATTACK!" Dren pointed at the girls and the predisite charged towards them before they each evaded. They each tried firing their weapons but were unsuccessful, until Zoey weakened it with her roseberry bell. Dren then yawned, "This fight is boring me, ciao." Dren turned around and opened a portal that he was ready to step through.

"Oh I don't think so. Everyone, grab on!" Renee declared. Corina grabbed onto her leg, Bridget hung onto hers, Zoey hung onto hers and Kiki hung onto _hers_. Renee used her whip to latch onto Dren ankle and tag behind him. "Hey, quit it!" He tried to shake them off as he put one foot through the portal. "Uh we have a _weeeny_ little problem at the back." Kiki said. Everyone turned around to see the predisite was pulling her tail. "I got this! Tidal wave, attack!" Bridget used her castanets to finish the predisite and Dren had stepped into the portal that was closing in on them. "Hold on tight girls!" Renee said.

The girls were sucked into the portal just in time, and found themselves in the cyniclons headquarters. (Where the final ep of TMM takes place.) They saw Elliot chained up but nobody else was in the room. "Where did Dren go?" Corina asked. "Elliot!" Zoey ran over to Elliot and threw her arms around his neck tightly. "Elliot! Elly are you okay?! I was beginning to think you were a goner! Oh God- What did he do to you?!" She panicked, while Renee used her whip to slash the chains around Elliot's wrists and feet into halves, setting him free.

"I'll.. be fine."

"But... you're eye..." Zoey gently touched his black eye and he cupped her face. He rotated his fist in his other hand and stood up straighter. "We have no time to waste, whatever Deep Blue is working on is being hidden **in that room**." He pointed to the door at the end of the side hallway.

"Then let's go find out just what it is!" Zoey nodded. They both hurried to the door and the girls were about to follow but once they were a foot away the door exploded, and they both were flung back to opposite sides of the room. The rest of the girls used their arms to block their eyes from the explosion.

"Uh-uh-uhh. Sorry kids but it's not unwrapping time yet." Dren smiled blinking opposite them before Sardon appeared too, and Deep Blue appeared in between them. "Show us what's in that room!" Zoey shouted.

"That room held what we've been working on for weeks. You really want to know what lies beneath that door?" Sardon asked. "Whatever you want. **ZOEY-TRON. STANDBY MODE:/ BY DEFAULT**."

There was a loud bang in the room that had just blown up, and behind all the smoke a shadowy female figure jumped high in the air, did an aggressive front flip and landing on her knee and hand in front of Zoey. The girl stood up with clenched fists and her head down at her feet. " **ZOEY-TRON, ACTIVATE AUTO MODE**." Once the smoke cleared up the girl slowly raised her head, and Zoey stepped back horrified.

"It's... **Me**..."

It was an exact clone of Zoey, evilly smirking back at her like a mirror. Her skin was a little paler, her hair was a darker shade and her eyes were glowing laser red, not the mention she had long pointy cyniclon ears.

"I don't believe this..." Bridget gasped shocked, everyone's minds were officially blown.

"T-This can't be real, you _can't_ be me... How is this even possible?!"

"Simple." Sardon began. "We constructed our new addition to the team to perfect you're every skill, movement style and ability. She's you, only better."

"And _**I**_ got to design her body and dress her." Dren grinned proudly. Everyone in the room cringed at him for being a pervert.

"ANYWAYS..." Sardon added, "With you all distracted by you're ordinarily pathetic suburban lifestyles all we needed is time, and the right snatch DNA of course."

"DNA?" Zoey asked. She then flashbacked to the heavenly date she shared with Mark in the flower field park, after being dumped by Elliot/ before the incident at the hotel.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oh yeah, you said you had a surprise for me today!" Zoey was energetic about it and Mark laughed.

"You have grass in your hair."

"Tell me what the surprise is!" She laughed.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Remembering closely, Mark plucked a strand of hair when he brushed the grass out of her hair. "Mark..." Zoey whispered. "Mark is gone." Said Sardon. "Deep Blue _is_ Mark, and Mark was the Blue Knight. He was under the influence of Deep Blue when he did all those bad things, as they are one being."

"M-MARK was the Blue Knight all along? This mean... Mark was never bad?" Zoey asked, feeling extremely guilty for all the bad things Mark was forced to do and how she treated him. "I don't believe this..." said Corina. "How twisted!" Bridget added.

"We have programmed her to have already psychologically experienced your previous life events, and tragedies. In other words, she has been through everything _you_ have, in your past."

Zoey-Tron licked her lips evilly at Zoey. "I have to say, Mark... really fucked us good, didn't he-?" Zoey IMMEDIATELY threw a punch to her face with watery eyes. "Shut up! Shut up JUST SHUT UP! You know NOTHING about me you are just a stupid clone you alien freak!" Zoey kicked the clone powerfully across the face and her neck twisted 180 degrees, so her head was back-to-front. Unexpectedly her head twisted back around, as if she had no bones, before grinning at Zoey's petrified face. Then out of know she kicked (the real) Zoey in the stomach causing her to fly to the other end of the room and made a huge dent in the wall, and Sardon randomly walked into the room that had exploded.

"Whoa! Zoey-Tron has the strength of a tank!" Kiki gasped. Wesley had used one of his finest technologies to teleport into the headquarters and then stood in front of the girls protectively. "Wesley!" Corina shouted in relief. "Ah, the technical nerd is here." Dren smirked. Deep Blue snapped his fingers, and Sardon walked back into of the room. Only with his arms wrapped around Chrys' neck and a knife hovering over her face.

"C-C... Chrysy?"

"Wesley please whatever he says don't listen to hi-" Chrys gasped and shut her mouth when Sardon held the blade closer to her skin as she struggled for air. Wesley felt helpless to watch the woman he was going to propose to in danger.

Chrys has been taken hostage, Zoey has to battle her own clone and the mew mews were finally face to face with the cyniclons...

Let the battle begin.

* * *

 **Next time: The battle commences, but** _ **whose**_ **life is going to be sacrificed?**

 **(Rest in Peace Uncle A. 06/12/16)~**


	33. Chapter 33: No More Worries

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED AND YOU'VE BEEN WAITING. I will be honest, I ended the story because I lost every single shred of my work as someone smashed my USB, and my work had been taken on my (old) laptop. At first I gave up because it had happened so many times and I got so angry, however the other month my friend (who is a reader of my story) convinced me to post the final chapters by memory and just explain to the readers about what happened to my work, so I wrote the next two chapters from memory and they turned out great. I planned on writing the finale then posting them all together so people wouldn't have to wait in between, so I kept them private on my laptop...

Then it got taken from me again. My work kept being for nothing and I got so frustrated I couldn't keep going. I know I should have said this before, but I figured because it's been so long since the story was active nobody would care right now, or people would be annoyed that to took me long to explain. I'm not going to rewrite the final chapters in depth again as I've done it too much, but I'll post summaries. But I'll tell you the ending, again I am unbelievably sorry I really wanted to continue the story but I lost so much work I couldn't bring myself to keep writing.

* * *

The mew mews and Cyniclons are fighting in the cyniclons headquarters. Zoey battles against her evil clone, who she defeats. When Sardon holds down kiki and orders tarb to kill her, Elliot convinces him not to with shouts, knowing that deep down he actually cares about Kiki. (Because of their one-on-one talk earlier). Tarb goes against Sardon's orders and teams up with the mews. Then there's more fighting using their new awesome suits. Deep Blue casts a bubbly shield around himself, Zoey and Dren. Deep Blue watches as Dren is standing over a semi-beat down Zoey, about to stab her neck with his blades, but he looks into her crying eyes and decides to quickly turn around and stab Deep Blue in his heart. Deep Blue falls, but the hole in his body repairs itself almost immediately and he uses his sword to stab Dren. "Fool." The other girls beat on the shield from the outside while Zoey cries over Dren as he takes his final bloody breaths. Deep Blue taunts Zoey to fight him, but instead, she lowers her weapons and walks up to him calmly, then gives him a gentle hug as he screams trying to resist. Everyone yells from outside the force fields confused as the what the heck she's doing. "I know your still in there Mark." She says. A bright light explodes, when Zoey opens her eyes she's in a bright bubbly infinite space.

Far away to the side she sees a naked Blue Knight floating in slumber. (Modesty covered by a ribbon of light). Up ahead she sees a naked sleeping Mark, so she swims to him. She realizes this is where Deep Blue's personas are kept. When she reaches Mark she presses her forehead on his and they have linked thoughts. He apologizes for everything he was manipulated into doing and she forgives him. Then a black hole expands from afar representing Deep Blue's bad persona. It grows quickly, easily swallowing Blue Knight. Zoey takes one last look at Mark, then swims away before Mark is swallowed too. The black hole chases her but she escapes just in time and she's back in the cyniclons headquarters. Deep Blue screams from pain, clutching his head as his face flickers from Deep Blue to Mark, before he falls to his knees and the force field disappears. The girls run to Zoey in worry, then Deep Blue weakily pulls a button from his jacket and presses it. The walls in the room open to reveal bombs everywhere, counting down form 15 seconds.

Even though they're 3,000 feet in the air the girls, Chrys, Wesley and Tarb all jump/smash out of the window. Zoey picks up a burnt mini mew (he got zapped by Deep Blue) and looks at Dren whose on the floor dying but Elliot pulls her away, "C'mon Zoey we have to go!" And they jump out as well. Dren's eyes open slowly, and he sees Sardon over Deep Blue trying to shake him up. "Master wake up!" Dren limps over to him and slaps him, yelling at him to not be an idiot and get a grip, he's gone! The timer reads 3 seconds and they both jump out of the tower right before it explodes. (Each person who can fly grabs somebody so they don't fall to their death) Tarb grabs Kiki, Sardon takes Chrys and Wesley, Corina grabs Renee and Bridget and Dren grabs Elliot. Just when Zoey tries to reach Dren's open hand something pounces on her pack pressing her deeper and faster down the sky and everyone screams her name. When she turns her head it's her evil clones except her skin is melted off on some parts exposing her robotic form, she's missing an arm and has her robot eye is sparking. The two fight while falling, Zoey kicks her off of her and Renee slashes her with her purple whip, destroying her for good. Dren is then able to latch onto Zoey.

Everybody safely lands to the ground the red skies turn to blue, the cracked floor becomes grass and flowers, crumbles buildings repair themselves and multiple rainbows show themselves. The citizens of the city cheer for the mew mews behind police gates. Then when everyone sees the cyniclons and goes silent and have scared faces. Zoey brings Dren forward and announces to the people that the aliens are no harm, they're friendly and helped save Tokyo, so everyone cheers even louder. Reporters shove microphones into Zoey's cheeks until Megan and Mimi shoo them away to give Zoey a hug, even though they're shocked to see she's a mew. Mimi's parents appear with Millie safe and sand, and after Mimi pleads, they let her stay in Tokyo. Then everyone's families come to reunite with them. (Corina's grandmother, parents and brother, Zoey's parents, Bridget's family, and Ms Roseby and Kiki's brothers who keep pulling her ears and tail in fascination.) Then despite everyone who was in the tower being covered in bruises, burns and ripped clothes Wesley gets down on one knee and proposes to Chrys with the ring that was in his pocket the whole time. Chrys shouts yes and they kiss, so Mimi and Wyatt kissed, so Zoey and Elliot kissed. Bridget suddenly falls and screams because her legs hurt, so an ambulance takes her in.

Zoey's principle storms over to her outraged, blaming her for the destruction of his school and the amount of money he's going to sue her for but Megan yells at him telling him he should be thankful. He apologizes and asks what he can do in return. So Zoey comes up with the idea that even though the circumstances and the fact that she's wearing her mew costume, the principle finishes the graduation ceremony. Zoey and Megan receive their certificates (Mimi already got hers) and she get's congratulated.

Hours later that night: (11:30pm)

Bridget goes down to the cafe lab in a wheelchair to hand in her pendant as each girl must do individually. Corina, Kiki and Renee already handed theirs in. She was left paralysed after the explosion. Elliot is down there staring at his computer screen, and Wesley is on the other side doing severe work on mini mew with a mask on. Bridget hands her pendant, Elliot apologizes for her thanks him for her experience, and that even though she'll always like him, she's more than fine he doesn't feel the same way, which Elliot excepts. Elliot continues to stare and the screen, "Go ahead. Do it. You know you want to." Wesley says with his back turned. "Want to what?" Elliot asks. "Delete all of our research. Now that we've saved the world we don't need it anymore. You've finally succeeded in what your father couldn't, and now a big weight can be lifted off of your shoulders." It was hard to press the delete button since it was Elliot's life work but eventually, he deleted it all and felts at ease. Zoey enters and goes over to Wesley to ask how mini mew is. Wesley explains he has serious damage and doesn't know if mini mew can work again, but he'll keep trying. He also reveals to Zoey the outcome of her DNA results and tells her thankfully she will not turn into a full cat forever, however, will have a smaller amount of cat DNA forever, and continue to face cat-like habits, just less than before. Zoey gives Elliot her pendant and they talk about what a crazy journey it's been and how she will miss the cafe like a home. Elliot agrees to what she says and even pecks her. When Zoey home that night she went in her room and cursed herself. "Damn it Zoey, why couldn't you have just told him... Why didn't you mention that you're leaving Tokyo in two days?"

* * *

That's the briefest summary of what I wrote for CH33 a little while back. It might not look short but that really is a summary of it, and I may have forgotten bits but this is the borderline. If I can ever get the original to come up again I'll post that instead but for now, I'll settle with this. And sorry if there are spelling mistakes I haven't really corrected this word for word. Now that project mew mew is complete Zoey finally has the freedom to leave Tokyo to clear her mind without leaving behind any duties, but how will she break the news to Elliot? Will she even tell him?


End file.
